DESIRS
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Chacun à leur manière, Dean & Castiel se désirent en silence.. et un jour, un geste, une maladresse de Castiel et soudain tout est révélé aux yeux de l'autre... les faisant entrer dans la spirale du destin, du ciel et de ses prophéties Divines, de la vie... Fic fleuve, écrite comme des épisodes ... DESTIEL entouré de violence, de lemon voire heavy slash et d'humour à la Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Dean était sous la douche.

Il se détendait, la journée avait été douloureuse pour son pauvre corps malmené par un satané fantôme de vielle folle.

Alors là, les mains appuyées au mur de la douche, les yeux fermés, il profitait de la douce chaleur de l'eau sur les muscles de son dos endolori.

"-Putain que c'est bon ! Dit-il à haute voix

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demande Sam de l'autre côté de la cloison de la salle de bain

-Rien, je disais que ça fait du bien, c'est ..."

* * *

_*** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * L.e. t.e.m.p.s. é.t.a.i.t. s.u.s.p.e.n.d.u. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***_

* * *

_"-Je ne devrais plus faire ça ... _Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

C'était Castiel.

Cette suspension de temps, c'était lui, il l'utilisait depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait absorbé ce pouvoir au contact de la Destinée, cette garce qui avait voulu tuer les garçons … qui avait voulu tuer Dean...

_"-Dean..."_

Devant lui …Dean…

Castiel était dans la salle de bain embrumée de vapeur d'eau en suspension et immobile, derrière ce mur de milliers de fines gouttelettes … Dean … immobile lui aussi.

La pièce était chaude et ce silence du temps était comme les mains que l'on pose sur ses oreilles, ou comme le son sortant d'un coquillage, étouffé, étrange, le temps passant normalement en dehors des murs de cette chambre de motel.

Il prenait déjà des risques en faisant ce qu'il faisait, il n'allait pas figer le temps universel, il se ferait tout de suite repérer.

Et pour cette même raison aussi, il figeait le temps de la chambre en entier, il ne pouvait pas risquer que Sam rentre inopinément dans la pièce et le surprenne là !

_"Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ... de lui faire ça ...mais ..." _se répéta-t-il

Sortant de ses pensées, il releva les yeux et les fixa à nouveau sur Dean de l'autre côté de la pièce immobile derrière le rideau transparent de la douche.

Il lui tournait le dos les mains appuyées sur le mur en face de lui, penché légèrement sur ses bras, les bleus sur son dos racontaient combien la journée avait encore dû être difficile et violente pour son protégé.

Il continua à l'observer, comme ça, de loin, quelques secondes, puis commença à s'approcher du jeune homme nu devant lui, créant un tunnel dans le mur de vapeur, à son contact, les gouttelettes reprenant le cours du temps le mouillaient des pieds à la tête.

Arrivé près de la douche, il ne restait plus que le rideau entre lui et le dos du chasseur, il en attrapa un des côtés et le tira vers la gauche pour l'ouvrir.

_"-En effet, tu as encore bien souffert aujourd'hui Dean..." C_huchota-t-il en voyant que les bleus de son dos étaient aussi accompagnés de légères blessures. Sa hanche droite aussi portait la marque d'un gros choc violent.

Il devait y en avoir d'autres, Castiel pria que son beau visage ne soit pas trop amoché, car il ne le voyait pas de là où il se trouvait, il verrait ça plus tard lors de sa visite aux garçons.

Instinctivement, revenant à son délicieux examen du dos de son protégé, il tendit la main pour toucher une des blessures qui se trouvait sur son omoplate droite.

Les gouttes d'eau de la douche, en suspension dans l'air et le temps elles aussi, qui entraient en contact avec la peau de l'ange, reprenaient leur cours et finissaient au sol ou imbibaient sa manche.

Il posa le doigt en haut de l'estafilade, qui se trouvait être quand même assez profonde et sur six ou sept centimètres. Il en suivit la longueur du bout de l'index, la faisant disparaître comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'un coup de crayon et que son doigt était la gomme qui l'effaçait. Puis, il fit de même, sur deux autres coupures sur le haut de son dos et une autre au creux de ses reins.

Son bras était trempé.

Enfin, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien le soigner de cet énorme hématome sur sa hanche, il posa donc sa main droite sur la peau de Dean, et ferma les yeux, il fut pris d'un frisson qui lui traversa le corps, il était tellement beau, tellement parfait, sa peau tannée par le soleil due à sa vie passée continuellement sur les routes était si douce ...

Il reprit ses esprits et plaça sa main sous le bras de Dean et caressa sa peau d'un geste empli de douceur, réprimant un autre frisson, et tout en descendant jusqu'à sa hanche, sa main gauche alla se déposer sur l'épaule gauche du chasseur, il put ainsi se maintenir et se pencher sur le côté sans rentrer dans la douche pour continuer de soigner sa hanche. Même si rentrer entièrement dans la douche il l'avait déjà fait, deux jours plus tôt par exemple, il se prit à sourire en y repensant et senti ses joues devenir chaudes.

Il faisait toujours glisser sa main vers le bas du bleu, puis remonta en la décalant un peu vers l'avant, il senti le bout de ses doigts passer près de l'aine du chasseur et la chaleur, la douceur de la peau fine et douce, quand il ressenti comme une impulsion dans son bas ventre qui le fit retirer sa main droite de la peau de Dean, il avait souvent ressenti du désir pour le jeune chasseur, ça il l'avait compris depuis longtemps, mais ce choc dans son pantalon, là, c'était nouveau !

Il s'était décalé d'un pas vers la gauche et sa main précédemment posée sur l'épaule de Dean se trouvait à présent posée sur sa propre empreinte de main qui était restée sur la peau du chasseur au retour de l'enfer comme marquée au fer rouge et il reprit soudainement conscience.

C'était déjà mal ce qu'il faisait depuis quelques temps de venir dans la salle de bain quand Dean s'y trouvait et arrêter le temps pour pouvoir le soigner...

_"-Le soigner ... _chuchota-t-il,_ ...bien sûr... même moi ça ne me convainc pas cette excuse ...comme si je ne pouvais pas faire ça normalement à la vue des garçons ... _

_"-Il faudrait que j'arrête ça, mais je sens que je ne peux pas, sa peau... toucher sa peau ... j'arrêterai ... demain ... après la mission qui s'annonce difficile ce sera la dernière fois... demain ...oui...ensuite je partirai»_

De sa main droite il termina de soigner le gros hématome aux deux tiers disparu maintenant de sa hanche en la passant de l'arrière de la taille du chasseur à la naissance de sa fesse, en essayant de rester concentré et l'hématome avait complètement disparu, la douleur avec normalement.

Et après une caresse tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme qu'il ne put retenir ni réprimer et qui l'électrisa, il referma le rideau de la douche, il disparut de la pièce dans un léger bruissement d'ailes et tout repris un rythme normal.

* * *

"...revigorant !" Termina Dean.

Il eut un sursaut en s'entendant dire ça.

Il senti des picotements dans son dos, des chatouilles, il remua les épaules et les muscles de son dos pour les faire passer et ... son omoplate ! Il lui semblait être blessé à l'omoplate !

Il avait dû s'en faire trop, ce ne devait être rien.

Il posa sa main sur sa hanche droite et ... rien...

Il avait pourtant un méga bleu là ! Ça il en était sûr et certain !

Peut-être que ses vacances en enfer n'avaient pas étés si totalement néfastes finalement, il devait avoir développé une faculté à guérir plus vite de certaines blessures, c'est vrai qu'il avait déjà constaté la disparition rapide d'autres blessures auparavant. Mais alors, et son arcade ? Et sa lèvre ? Et sa main ? Pourquoi ne guérissait-il pas de partout en même temps, c'était bizarre quand même ce truc !

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Castiel !

Il termina de se laver et sorti de la douche pour se sécher et il crut apercevoir comme des traces de pas sur le carrelage du sol...

"-Sam ! T'es venu ?

"-Où ça ?

"-Bah dans la salle de bain ! T'es venu depuis que j'y suis ?

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille foutre dans la salle de bain pendant que tu y es franchement !? Te mater ?

"-J'en sais rien moi, prendre un truc... t'es sûr que t'es pas venu ? répéta-t-il en enfilant son jean à boutons tout délavé à même sa peau encore humide.

"-Mais je te dis que non Dean ! Merde !

"-Ok ok ! Calme-toi ! répondit Dean en sortant de la salle de bain pieds nus, son teeshirt noir sur l'épaule et fermant sa ceinture.

"-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça de toute façon ?

"-Ho rien. On aurait dit qu'il y avait des traces de pas sur le carrelage de la salle de bain à cause de la condensation.

"-Ha ! répondit Sam un sourire en coin comme quand il va dire une connerie.

« -Hey ! C'est peut-être Castiel qui vient invisible dans la salle de bain pour te mater quand tu prends ta douche ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

« -T'es con ! Lui répondit Dean en éclatant de rire à son tour... Tout en réprimant un doux frisson dans son dos à l'idée même de l'éventualité où ce serait vrai.

_« Qu'est-ce qui me prends encore à moi ?»_ Pensa-t-il.

Il avait des pensées et des rêves où il se voyait embrasser Castiel ou même pire des fois, depuis quelques temps déjà et ça le perturbait.

Ils riaient encore quand un léger bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre dans la pièce, c'était Castiel qui devait sûrement venir aux nouvelles à propos du fantôme qu'ils avaient réussi à débusquer dans l'après-midi.

Dean eu comme un coup au cœur, ça lui fit bizarre, l'apparition de l'Ange devant ses yeux le mettait dans cet état a chaque fois de puis quelques temps.

_« Pff ! »_ Se dit-il. _"C'est Castiel Bordel ! C'est un ange ! C'est un mec ! Arrête de délirer comme un con putain !"_

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

En se tournant vers l'ange pour le saluer, il se figea une seconde, Sam lui aussi resta muet :

« -Il pleut ou quoi ? » demanda Dean

Sam se leva et alla à la fenêtre :

« -Bah non il pleut pas ! »

Les deux frères se regardèrent en repensant à ce dont ils riaient avant l'arrivée de Castiel, puis Dean redirigea son regard vers le nouvel arrivant et dis, sur un ton qu'il trouva tout de suite un peu trop haut perché :

« -Cass, pourquoi t'es tout mouillé ? »

Il senti que Sam légèrement en retrait derrière lui essayait d'étouffer un rire.

« -Cass ? répéta-t-il

L'Ange était confus il avait oublié de se sécher alors qu'un claquement de doigts aurait suffi, il se morigéna intérieurement de sa bêtise et chercha vite une excuse.

_« vite vite une excuse !_ » pensa-t-il

«-Ca-ass ? Réitéra Dean impatiemment

"-Hein ? Heu … oui... Bafouilla-t-il. Pourquoi je suis mouillé ? ...C'est rien, je viens de Birmingham... En Angleterre, ils ont aussi une recrudescence de fantôme là-bas en particulier dans un de leur grand hôtel le Hilton, je cherche toujours un lien entre toutes ces apparitions. Et il pleuvait...

« -Tu m'as fait peur ! Dit Dean.

« -Peur ? Demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté. Peur pourquoi ? Tu sors ? On doit discuter de la mission de demain tu ne peux pas t'en aller maintenant !

« -Non non. Répondit Dean.

« -Non. Confirma Sam moqueur.

« -Non c'est rien Castiel laisse tomber, je trouvais juste étrange que tu sois trempé comme ça c'est tout.

« -Oh oui étrange. Pouffa Sam, avant de partir dans un éclat de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son frère qui se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

Castiel ne savait que penser de ce qui se passait, il regardait les deux frères et senti un sous-entendu entre eux qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

_«Quel idiot je fais ! »_ pensa-t-il. Il n'était vraiment plus maître de lui-même ces derniers temps et Dean devant lui, à moitié nu avec son tee-shirt sur son épaule c'était … Il prit une grande respiration pour se recentrer et repris la parole :

« -Heu … Dean ?

« -Oui Cass ? Le jeune homme replongea son regard dans celui de l'ange

« -Il y a un hôtel à la sortie sud de la ville le Régence, j'ai entendu parlé de trois fantômes différents, il se peut qu'il y en ai plus encore.

« -Encore des fantômes ! Se plaignit Sam.

« -Oui Sam. C'est vraiment un problème d'ailleurs, ça va commencer à s'ébruiter si on ne se dépêche pas de trouver la raison de cette recrudescence et d'y mettre un terme !

« -Ouaip ! Rajouta Dean. Mais on fait comment ? Pour moi, ça serait plutôt le coup d'un de tes putains de frères angéliques si tu veux mon avis. Balthazar ça serait bien son style, c'est le genre de connerie qui le fait marrer ça, tu devrais aller lui causer à lui.

« -C'est vrai ! Tu as raison. Répondit Castiel. Ça serait de son fait que ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus, ça fait quelques temps qu'il multiplie les blagues de mauvais goût … tu as raison Dean….j'essaierai d'entrer en contact avec lui, mais bon, pour l'instant, je vois que vous avez été contusionnés, laissez-moi voir ça.

Sam se leva de son lit ou il était assis et se dirigea directement vers Castiel en déboutonnant sa chemise :

« -Ho oui Castiel, débarrasse-moi de cette foutu coupure que j'ai au ventre, elle me fait un mal de chien ! Cette saleté de folle avait un grand couteau de cuisine, j'ai eu chaud !

« -En effet. Dit Castiel. Tu as eu de la chance, elle aurait pu t'éventrer, il faudrait que vous fassiez un peu plus attention, vous prenez trop de risques en vous jetant toujours la tête la première comme vous le faite !

« -Oui bah le danger c'est notre quotidien Cass, on fait avec. Dit Dean en portant ses doigts à sa lèvre ouverte et boursouflée en grimaçant. « _Foutu pouvoir guérisseur démoniaque de merde »_ Pensa-t-il.

Puis, faisant quelques pas vers eux :

« -Tiens ! Rajouta-t-il. Tu ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas gardé un quelconque pouvoir de guérison miraculeuse en sortant de la fosse ? »

Castiel appliqua sa main sur la poitrine de Sam, une lumière céleste apparue entre les deux peaux et toutes ses blessures disparurent. Puis l'Ange se dirigea vers Dean qui retira son tee-shirt qui était encore posé sur son épaule découvrant son tatouage de protection, Castiel fut troublé mais s'approcha de lui en essayant de rester impassible.

« -Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Dean ? Vu ton état je pense que non. »

Il examina les blessures du garçon

« -Tu as une vilaine coupure à l'arcade sourcilière … _que j'aimerai bien guérir d'une caresse du bout de mes doigts_. Pensa-t-il

« -Tu as la lèvre éclatée … _que j'aimerai tant soigner d'un baiser._

« -Et ta main, il y a encore des bouts de verres à l'intérieur, non vraiment Dean, je ne pense pas que tu ais un quelconque pouvoir de guérison.

« -Bah tu vois là ? Répondit Dean un peu excédé par le sourire de l'ange en regardant ses blessures en lui montrant sa hanche du doigt. Et bien là, j'avais un méga bleu pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure et il n'y est plus !

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux se rendant compte que de soigner une blessure de cette taille n'allait pas passer inaperçu c'était sûr …

« _mais qu'est-ce que je suis bête »_ pensa-t-il « _Comment vais-je me sortir de cette impasse ?_ _À moins que … _

« -Bon Dean, arrête de gesticuler que je te soigne vite fait, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire et froid.

Et il posa sa main sur la poitrine du chasseur, avec un frisson de délice autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, et toutes les blessures de Dean guérirent instantanément dans le même éclat de lumière que pour son frère et Castiel fini en disant :

« -Voilà ! C'est réparé, maintenant tu peux aller te reposer, demain vous avez du boulot qui vous attend ! Toi aussi Sam ! Et faite attention à vous ! Vous n'êtes pas invulnérables ! »

Et sans même leur laisser le temps de prononcer quelque chose, il disparut dans un léger mouvement d'air et non pas un bruissement, mais les frères n'y firent pas attention.

.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la chambre du motel, les deux garçons se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre s'interrogeant du regard et c'est Dean qui rompit le premier le silence :

« -Il s'est passé quoi là ? Dit-il.

« -Chai pas. Répondit Sam.

« -Mais …j'é... J'étais pas en train de parler là ?

« -Ouais c'est étrange …Reprit Sam en regardant dans le vague l'air pensif.

« -Humm c'est pas normal t'as vu ? T'as vu comment il à carrément éludé ma question ? Je peux t'assurer qu'il va pas s'en tirer comme ça l'emplumé !

Ils n'en discutèrent pas plus mais étaient plongés dans leurs pensées et après avoir avalé vite fait un sandwich et une bière, ils se couchèrent rapidement, ils étaient complètement exténués.

* * *

Castiel n'était pas parti, il était toujours là, mais invisible à la vue des garçons, il avait fait une erreur et maintenant Dean et Sam se posaient des questions. Il allait devoir trouver un truc pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas … peut être, effacer quelques bribes de leur mémoire, il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse à tête reposée s'il pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Mais là, son esprit était trop en ébullition, les garçons dormaient maintenant à poings fermés et Dean s'était juste couché comme ça directement sur son lit en jean et torse nu, la couverture à ses pieds et l'ange ne pouvait dévier son regard du jeune homme endormi

_« Dean … C_huchota-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

S'asseyant près du chasseur assoupi, il continua à le regarder, tendit la main vers son visage et en redessina les contours du bout des doigts avec douceur…il l'aimait, il le savait maintenant, il aimait Dean, il le sentait au plus profond de son être au plus profond même de sa grâce. Il l'aimait et ça lui faisait mal.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête sur le côté découvrant son cou. Castiel regarda un instant l'artère du jeune homme battre régulièrement au rythme de son cœur et y déposa ses doigts pour sentir ce battement en fermant les yeux, puis, caressant sa joue du dos de sa main, il se pencha vers son oreille, lui chuchota un _« Je t'aime Dean … »_ et parti à regret dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Dean ouvrit les yeux soulevant sa tête de l'oreiller fouilla l'obscurité de la chambre du regard, le visage de Castiel apparu dans sa tête, puis il se rallongea en tirant la couverture sur lui et se rendormi.

* * *

… _Allongé près de moi… sa main passe dans mes cheveux, … je sens son parfum … son odeur m'est familière … et … elle me procure un sentiment de paix je ne sais pas pourquoi …. Puis sa main descend le long de mon visage pour arriver jusqu'à mon épaule … sa caresse est un vrai délice … je suis comme sur un nuage … ensuite ses doigts se baladent doucement sur mon ventre faisant le tour de mon nombril pour finir par remonter jusqu'à mon torse puis vers mon cou … je suis en plein délire tellement ses gestes sont doux comme de la soie … comme une plume ... une plume … c'est le silence... je n'entends que ma propre respiration… je plane … je suis toujours sur mon nuage et c'est un pur plaisir.. car ses mains continuent de se promener sur mon corps comme si elles voulaient en connaître tous les détails par cœur… et son parfum… qui me reviens entêtant … transcendant … une odeur de … je ne sais pas … pas d'odeur en fait un parfum mais pas d'odeur … on aurait dit celui de … la main arrêtée sur ma joue tourne mon visage vers …._

« -**CASTIEL ! ! ! !** Cria Dean en se réveillant en sursaut.

Il faisait encore nuit et heureusement pour lui Sam n'avait pas été réveillé par son cri, il n'avait pas dû crier aussi fort qu'il l'avait cru … il venait encore de rêver de Castiel ! …. Il venait ENCORE de fantasmer sur Castiel ! …

_«ENCORE ! »_ Pensa-t-il. _« C'est pas possible ! Oh non ! »_

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ces derniers temps ! Son cœur battait la chamade …

« _Je ne suis quand même pas en train de craquer pour un mec merde ! _» se fustigea-t-il intérieurement. _«Oh ! Si je suis en train de craquer !_ » Fini-t-il par conclure.

Il était assis sur son lit, les coudes sur ses genoux repliés, la tête dans les mains et fixait un point invisible sur sa couverture devant lui et pensait :

_« Comment j'ai pu en arriver là moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais me compliquer la vie en tombant amoureux d'un m….. AMOUREUX ! …. _

Le mot était lâché_... _

_"Putain ... je suis Amoureux de Castiel !? ... C'est dingue ça … Et depuis quand d'abord ? ... Je sais pas... peut-être depuis le début … comment je vais me sortir de ça maintenant ? ... _»

Ses pensées allaient dans tous les sens.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit se retourna sur le ventre et se mit l'oreiller sur la tête, ses yeux fermés lui firent de suite apparaître le beau visage de l'ange dans sa tête et ses yeux d'un bleu limpide ….

Puis d'une impulsion il se remit sur le dos :

«- Et merde ! » Dit-il à haute voix.

Et refermant les yeux il se rendormi à nouveau pour un sommeil qu'il espérait sans ange.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre ! **

**Très vite le deuxième ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre ! **

**Vous trouverez un petit détail que j'ai changé parce que j'en avait besoin pour la suite de ma fic : Balthazar est un archange pour moi et non pas un ange comme dans spn ! Hé hé ! ! Mais ce n'est qu'un détail ... Oui je sais j'aurais pu prendre Gabriel ... mais moi je kiffe trop Balthazar ! C'est lui que je voulais alors je lui ai donné une promotion lol **

**J'espère que ça vous indisposera pas trop lol**

**En tout cas, merci de me lire et de me suivre et je vous dis "Bonne lecture !"**

**Gab'**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

.

Quand Dean se réveilla Sam devait être debout depuis un petit moment déjà, il avait les cheveux mouillés, donc sortait de la douche, et il mettait ses chaussures assis sur son lit.

« -Salut Dean ! Lui lança-t-il. T'as une tête de déterré mon pauvre vieux, encore tes cauchemars de la fosse ?

« -Non plutôt l'inverse tiens, si tu veux savoir. _« Des rêves du Paradis plutôt oui »_ songea-t-il

« -Hein ?

« -Non rien laisse tomber, je me suis réveillé à plusieurs reprises, j'ai mal dormi, je vais aller me prendre une douche, ça me fera du bien. Après on va se manger un morceau en face ?

« - Ok ça marche ! Lui répondit Sam

« - Allez on fait ça ! A de suite ! Il attrapa son tee-shirt qu'il n'avait pas mit la veille et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain en déboutonnant son jean.

Il se doucha rapidement et sans même se sécher remit son jean et enfila son tee-shirt il était un peu revigoré, l'air frais de l'extérieur finirait de le réveiller complètement.

Il retourna dans la chambre pour enfiler ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Sam mit sa veste et ouvrit la porte, Dean attrapa son cuir au vol, ses clefs sur le chevet et sorti à son tour dehors en prenant une grande bouffée d'air bien frais du matin, et ils prirent la direction d'un petit restau qui se trouvait en face du motel.

Après un bon petit-déj bien consistant, ils retournèrent à leur chambre pour étudier un peu les plans de l'hôtel Régence sur internet avant de préparer quelques affaires indispensables à la chasse aux fantômes.

En fait, il se trouvait qu'avant d'être un hôtel, l'endroit était une maison de famille elle avait son propre petit cimetière familiale. Sur un site ils trouvèrent l'histoire de cette maison, et apprirent qu'il y avait quatre membres de la famille qui y étaient enterrés.

L'histoire ne semblait pas compliquée au premier abord. Ils devraient s'en sortir sans trop de casse, s'ils ne tombaient pas sur les fantômes avant de déterrer les corps pour les saler et les brûler.

Ils décidèrent donc qu'ils iraient en fin de journée à la tombée de la nuit, ils ne voulaient pas s'y risquer en pleine journée et être « l'attraction du jour de l'hôtel Régence ».

* * *

Les deux chasseurs étaient content de pouvoir avoir cette journée pour se reposer correctement et se détendre, ils discutèrent encore de la marche à suivre et de toute cette affaire de fantôme apparaissant un peu partout et de leur impuissance à les éliminer tous étant donné que ça se passait dans le monde entier pour en conclure qu'ils devaient s'occuper de Balthazar, qui, c'était sûr, était responsable de tout ça.

« -Castiel va sûrement réussir à mettre la main dessus ! Dit Sam.

« -Ouais certainement. Lui répondit Dean. Et j'espère qu'il réussira à le convaincre de défaire ce qu'il a fait parce que je ne me sens pas trop de devoir me battre avec un Archange du Seigneur tout puissant moi ! Même si c'est un Archange rebelle !

« -Noooon ! Déjà midi ! Reprit Sam. On retourne en face ou tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose à manger pour ici ?

« -T'embêtes pas je vais nous commander des pizzas ! Ça te dit ?

« -Ouais ok ! »

Dean appela la pizzeria du coin dont le numéro se trouvait sur une carte sur le chevet et passa sa commande. Vingt minutes plus tard le livreur frappa à leur porte et ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Quand ils eurent fini Dean se prit une autre bière et alla s'installer sur son lit tandis que Sam se mit sur son ordinateur portable pour voir ses mails et en envoyer à certains de ses anciens amis de Stanford.

« -On est pas bien là quand même ? Demanda Dean qui n'attendait aucune réponse. C'est presque comme des vraies vacances !

« -Ouais les vagues et le soleil en moins, regarde il pleut. Et il se mit à pouffer comme la veille.

Dean ne releva pas ... il ne voulait pas ... penser à ... Castiel …

_« Et voilà ! Moi qui voulais éviter de penser à lui c'est raté ! »_ Se dit-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue en fermant les yeux pour essayer de penser à autre chose, ce fut peine perdue.

Il posa la bouteille de bière, qui était vide maintenant, sur le chevet près de lui et croisa ses doigts derrière sa tête. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir un peu mais ses pensées étaient à présent complètement dirigées sur Castiel, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, c'était devenu une obsession maintenant qu'il avait réalisé quels étaient ses sentiments pour l'ange.

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour arrêter ça ?_ pensa-t-il._ Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un mec comme lui ! …. S'en est même pas un en plus… c'est ... c'est un ange du Seigneur bordel ! ... Un ange c'est pur !...Et rien que mes pensées le souillent. …. C'est atroce ! … Ou alors … il faudrait que je me trouve une petite minette pas farouche ! … Peut-être que ça m'enlèverait les idées dégradantes que j'ai sur ce pauvre Cass ? … Ouiii c'est ça !... »_

Il se leva d'un bon de son lit et lança à Sam :

« -Je vais faire un tour ! T'inquiètes je serai là avant la nuit ! »

Et il sorti en trombe sous la pluie en attrapant sa veste en cuir et ses clefs de voiture sans que son frère n'ai pu émettre la moindre parole.

Sam regarda un instant la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière son aîné, puis haussa les épaules et dit à haute voix :

« -Non merci Dean je vais rester lààààà ….. J'ai pas trop envie de sortir aujourd'hui... Tu n'as qu'à aller te balader sans moi vas-y… en plus il pleut alors ... » Et il replongea son attention sur son écran.

* * *

Dean n'était pas allé trop loin, il arrivait dans un bar à l'entrée de la ville où il était sûr de trouver le genre de filles qu'il cherchait.

Quand il entra dans l'établissement, il vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, elles étaient là ces filles, à l'affût du voyageur de passage, prêtes à tout pour une petit danse à l'arrière d'une voiture, moulées dans leur fringues trop courtes comme si elles les avaient piqué à leurs petites sœurs.

Il détestait ces filles en réalité, à moins d'être complètement bourré, et dieu sait que ça lui arrivait souvent depuis son retour de l'enfer d'être complètement déchiré ! Mais il les détestait quand même. Puis là il s'agissait d'un cas d'urgence, il allait se faire violence, car il ne pouvait pas picoler à cause du travail qui l'attendait avec Sam. Il se contenterait d'une bière ou deux.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, s'installa sur un tabouret, commanda une pression au barman et attendit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas longtemps à patienter, sûr de son charme et de l'appétit de ces demoiselles.

« -Salut beau gosse ! Tu attends quelqu'un ? Dit une blondasse trop maquillée, à l'haleine de whisky par-dessus son épaule droite.

_« Ça y est ! J'en ai ferré une ! C'est trop facile. »_ Se dit-il intérieurement.

« -Ce siège est libre ? Demanda une autre, la main posée sur son épaule gauche. _« Et bien ! En voilà une deuxième ! Elle aussi trop maquillée et les cheveux rouges délavés, moches, avec la même haleine que sa consœur»._

« -Laissez le jeune homme tranquille les filles, il n'est pas là pour subir vos assauts ! Dit le barman.

« -Non non. répondit Dean. Elles sont charmantes. Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre mesdemoiselles. Dit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Elles rirent en cœur toute excitées comme des sauterelles qu'auraient sniffé de la colle.

Mais Dean qui aimait jouer à ce jeu-là depuis qu'il avait perdu son pucelage avec Mademoiselle Betty Cornwell, qui avait dix ans de plus que lui et le corps d'une déesse, n'était pas à l'aise dans l'exercice ce jour-là. Il savait qu'il pouvait facilement convaincre les deux filles de venir avec lui faire un tour dans l'impala, pour aller se poser dans un chemin discret à l'orée d'un bois, mais n'en avait pas envie du tout, tout en lui refusait de le faire.

Il ne pouvait pas ! Et il s'en voulait ! Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, même la main de la blonde posée tellement haut sur sa cuisse qu'elle touchait le renflement sous sa ceinture ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il était foutu, ça n'allait sûrement pas aller en s'arrangeant et il redoutait sa prochaine rencontre avec Castiel.

Il termina d'un trait sa deuxième bière, paya les verres et tourna les talons :

« -Salut les filles ! Soyez sages ! » Cria-t-il leur tournant le dos en levant le bras en l'air en signe de salut.

* * *

Il rentra au motel tout renfrogné et vraiment énervé contre lui-même et par ce qui lui arrivait, en plus il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler à Sam, il se foutrait de sa gueule et ça partirait en banane.

Il posa ses clefs sur la table, sa veste sur une des chaises et se jeta sur son lit, allongé les bras croisés, la tête posée contre le mur.

Sam le regarda un instant sans mot dire et fini par lui demander :

« -Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

« -Non, ça va ! C'est juste que cette ville me gonfle j'ai envie de bouger ! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on use nos pompes ici. J'irais bien voir Bobby après cette mission pas toi ?

« -Bah ... justement Dean ... je voulais te dire que ... ce soir je pars pour Stanford si on arrive à terminer cette mission, mon amie Rebecca se marie demain et elle veut que je vienne, je vais prendre le train, j'arriverai là-bas demain matin juste à temps pour la cérémonie.

_« Merde ! »_ Pensa Dean commençant à paniquer. _« Il me lâche ! … je vais me retrouver tout seul quand Cass passera aux nouvelles cette nuit ! »_

« -Mais je peux pas venir moi ? Tu sais je sais très bien me tenir en société, je peux être très beau en smoking ! »

« -Désolé Dean, j'ai acheté le dernier billet par internet et y'a qu'un train par jour ! Et puis il y a l'Impala ! Tu vas l'abandonnée là ? »

« -Merde mon bébé ! J'allais l'oublier ! C'est vrai t'as raison, t'auras qu'à me rejoindre chez Bobby, profites en pour voir tes anciens potes, prends toi du bon temps quelques jours.

« -T'es sûr ?

« -Ouiii je serai avec Bobby t'inquiètes pas.

« -Oui et puis il y a Castiel !

« -**QUOI CASTIEL ?** Dit-il sur un ton beaucoup trop haut qui surprit son frère.

« -Il va venir ce soir Dean, il va vouloir savoir si on a réussi à faire le travail.

« -**OUAIS ! COMME SI, NOUS, ON AVAIT BESOIN D'UN ANGE DES TRAVAUX FINIS !** »

Il n'arrivait pas à baisser le ton et Sam le regardait maintenant avec un regard plus qu'interrogateur.

« -Aaaaah ! Reprit plus calmement Dean. Il faut vraiment que je me casse de ce patelin, il me tape sur les nerfs ! »

Sam arrêta de le regarder bizarrement, il avait réussi à le gruger pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions. Il allait devoir faire attention à ses réactions, il devenait complètement dingue avec cette histoire.

* * *

La journée allait toucher à sa fin, il ne pleuvait plus, ils préparèrent leurs affaires prenant bien soin de ne rien oublier dans la chambre ou dans la salle de bain. Ils jetèrent leurs sacs dans le coffre de l'impala et posèrent sur le siège arrière les sacs avec le sel les pelles et l'essence pour leur travail du soir.

Les deux chasseurs étaient fin prêts quand le soleil commença à se coucher. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le capot de la voiture dos sur le pare-brise et regardèrent le soleil se coucher derrière les arbres en sirotant une bière.

Quand la nuit fut enfin tombée, ils montèrent dans l'impala, Dean tourna la clef de contact et ils prirent la direction de la sortie sud de la ville vers l'hôtel Régence.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place la pluie de la journée avait rendu le terrain boueux. Creuser les tombes n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Ils espéraient vraiment ne pas être dérangés par les spectres.

Les deux premières tombes furent rapidement creusées, ils avaient pris chacun la leur et ça allait plus vite. Une fois les ossements à l'air, un peu de sel, de l'essence, une allumette et c'était réglé.

Ils entreprirent donc d'en faire de même pour les deux autres mais le travail de Dean fut gêné par des racines qui venaient d'un arbre tout proche. Et tandis que Sam craquait sa deuxième allumette, Dean creusait toujours et son frère le rejoignit pour l'aider.

« -On perd du temps ! Râla Dean furieux.

« -Ouais j'en connais un qui va pas tarder à débarquer s'il s'est aperçu du sort qu'on a réservé à ses trois potes.

Et il avait raison.

Soudainement Dean reçu un choc et fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres le dos contre une grosse pierre tombale. Visiblement le fantôme l'avait désigné comme responsable de tous ses malheurs, puisque quand le chasseur essaya de se remettre debout, en vain, en criant à Sam de se dépêcher, il fut à nouveau attaqué et le spectre lui lâcha une grosse pierre en pleine tête, sur le visage. Sonné il resta au sol.

Pendant ce temps, Sam avait réussi à couper la grosse racine qui gênait au fond de la tombe en utilisant la tranche de sa pelle et recouvrait déjà les ossements de sel et d'essence et quand le fantôme allait pour la deuxième fois fracasser le crâne de son frère, il fit flamber le tout, ce qui le fit disparaître immédiatement et la pierre retomba tout près de Dean.

Sam se précipita sur son aîné qui ne bougeait plus, il l'attrapa par les épaules, le redressa un peu et découvrit que son visage était très abîmé.

Il le redressa et tenta de le réveiller :

"-Dean … Dean … Tu m'entends ? … Deeeeaaannnn ! Son frère eut un mouvement, il revenait à lui et porta sa main à son visage, Sam en fit de même tentant d'enlever un peu de boue de ses blessures.

« -Viens Dean, lèves-toi ! Il faut qu'on te nettoie le visage ou tu vas nous choper une saloperie…tiens-toi à moi.

_« -Hon dos_ … Chuchota Dean _… Cass_….

Et il retomba dans l'inconscience.

« -**MERDE !** Hurla Sam. **DEEEAN !**

Il se releva et attrapa son frère dans ses bras pour le transporter à la voiture en espérant qu'il n'ai rien à son dos qu'il serait en train d'empirer en le portant ainsi.

« -**CASTIEL !** Hurla-t-il … **CASTIEL !** … **VIENS ! PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ !** … **CASTIEL !**

Sam s'époumonait mais l'ange n'apparaissait pas.

« -**PUTAIN DE MERDE !** »

Il alla récupérer le matériel resté près des tombes et s'aperçu que des lumières s'allumaient dans les chambres de l'hôtel, ils avaient dû l'entendre crier :

« -Oh ! Il est temps de mettre les voiles ! Se dit-il.

Il referma la portière arrière de l'impala en prenant soin de plier les jambes de son frère sur le côté, sauta au volant et démarra en trombe en direction de chez Bobby qui vivait à quelques kilomètres.

« -Dean ? …. **DEAN** … Tu m'entends Dean? Oh merde ! Et Castiel qui répond pas ce con !

_« -Cass…._

« -Dean ? T'es réveillé ? … écoute moi... reste éveillé … **DEAN !** … Ne dors pas Dean ! On arrive chez Bobby on va arriver !

_« -Cass …. Affeler… Cass_

« -Cass ? .. J'ai déjà essayé Dean...il répond pas.. Il vient pas Dean ! .. Il vient pas ….

_« -Cass … affe…._

« -Dean ? ..Appela Sam en passant son bras vers l'arrière afin de prendre son pouls

« -Fais pas le con Dean ! … Me lâche pas... On arrive ! … On y est Dean ! … Bobby va te soigner ! … Bobby va s'occuper de toi !

* * *

Quand il arriva, il dérapa devant le perron de la vieille maison de Bobby, sauta à l'extérieur et couru jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Bobby avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas à la façon dont la voiture avait dérapé sur le gravier et il sorti en courant à la rencontre de Sam.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

«- C'est Dean, Bobby … Il va pas bien !

Sam était en panique les mains sur sa tête, au bord des larmes.

« -Calmes toi petit, c'est bon !

Il ouvrit la portière arrière de l'impala côté conducteur et tomba directement sur la tête de Dean :

« -**PUTAIN !** Qu'est-ce qui vous est encore arrivé ? Non, on s'en fout pour l'instant, on verra plus tard, aides moi à sortir ton frère de la caisse…

« -**ATTENDS !** Cria Sam. Son dos ! Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec son dos ! Je l'ai déjà transporté pour le mettre dans la voiture, je sais pas si on fait bien de le sortir de là !

« -Putain… Répéta le vieux chasseur.

« -Je pense que c'est grave…

« -Putain… et Castiel s't'emplumé ? Il est pas censé protéger ton frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il est où ?

« -Je sais pas Bobby... Je l'ai appelé … il vient pas !

_« -Cass …. Souffla Dean …fai fehir…_

« -Dean ! T'es avec nous fiston ? **DEAN !**

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Bobby ? Demanda Sam.

« - On ne peut pas l'amener à l'hôpital c'est trop loin …. Et ils risqueraient de nous le faire crever en plus …Et t'as vu son visage !? …. Il nous faut de la magie là ! … Il ne peut pas rester dans cet état !

« -Anna ! On peut essayer d'appeler Anna ! …il s'éloigna de la voiture et … **ANNNAAAAAA !**…** ANNAAAAAAAAAA !**…

« -Oui Sam ?

« -OH Anna je suis content de te voir c'est Dean ! Viens !

Elle suivi Sam vers l'impala et vit le visage de Dean :

« -Oh nooon …

Portant ses mains devant sa bouche, elle regarda Sam et Bobby tour à tour et poursuivi :

« -Je ne peut rien faire … je suis vraiment désolée … j'ai perdu mon pouvoir de guérison, on me l'a enlevé... Il vous faut Castiel mais …

« -**CASTIEL ?!** Cria-t-il sur la pauvre Anna. **Il ne vient pas Castiel !**

« -Mais oui laisse-moi finir ! Il ne peut pas venir ! Il est prisonnier dans un cercle d'huile sacrée, un cercle que les anges ne peuvent pas toucher sans flamber immédiatement. Il a entendu vos appels...

«- **NOS** appels ? Il n'y avait que moi personne d'autre ne l'a appelé.

"-Mais si ! Toi …. et ..Dean ..il a aussi entendu Dean ! Il est effondré de désespoir d'être coincé là-bas alors que vous avez besoin de lui.

« -Mais et moi ? Je ne peux pas le briser ce cercle ? Je ne suis pas un ange.

« -Si…oui tu as raison, n'importe qui sauf les anges du ciel.

« -Ok on y va ! Bobby ? Tu fais attention à lui ?

«- Bah bien sur aller file idjit.

Anna pris la main de Sam et ils disparurent dans un bruissement d'ailes.

* * *

« -Castiel !

« -Sam ! Comment va Dean ?

« -Mal ! Qu'est-ce que je fais pour te sortir de là ?

« -Fait juste un passage avec ton pied, t'inquiètes pas, pour un autre être qu'un ange c'est une flamme froide, tu ne crains rien.

Il s'exécuta et Castiel disparu, il était reparti directement vers Dean.

Anna pris la main de Sam et l'emporta.

* * *

Bobby entendit un léger bruit derrière lui :

« -Dean !

« -Castiel ! Enfin ! Bougonna Bobby.

Il se recula et laissa place à l'ange qui fut troublé à la vue de son protégé dans cet état.

« -C'est son dos … et son visage mais ça tu l'as remarqué…

L'ange entreprit immédiatement de guérir le dos de son amour et passa de l'autre côté de la voiture il lui fallait le contact avec sa peau et ses vêtements étaient gênants en passant par la tête.

Anna et Sam étaient arrivés silencieusement entre temps et observaient.

Castiel passa sa main sous la veste de Dean, puis, sous son tee-shirt, jusqu'à la blessure de son dos, sa moelle épinière était abîmée il lui fallait cibler la guérison, heureusement qu'il était arrivé à temps sinon il en aurait été fini de la chasse pour son protégé ou les balades à pieds, il n'aurait plus jamais marché c'est sûr.

Les larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues.

«O_u_ _il aurait pu mourir et je n'aurai rien pu faire »_ Pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. _Merci Seigneur._ Chuchota-t-il.

Sa grâce fit son œuvre il senti la douce chaleur passer de sa main au dos du jeune homme et une lumière diffuse et lumineuse envahie l'habitacle de l'impala, la guérison avait réussi.

Puis, une fois le dos de Dean soigné, il senti une faiblesse dans tout son corps, il était épuisé mais fit mine de rien et repassa de l'autre côté pour s'occuper de la tête et du visage du chasseur :

Il avait sûrement le nez cassé et sa bouche était déchirée, lacérée, peut-être la mâchoire brisée, une commotion cérébrale.. C'était ça le plus important. Même si son doux visage était à moitié défiguré.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de son protégé et il eut à nouveau une faiblesse, mais Anna s'en rendit compte, comprit, lui prit son autre main en fermant les yeux, une énergie intense passa entre les deux êtres célestes et cela se répercuta sur Dean, qui se réveilla soudainement, ouvrit les yeux et regarda Castiel incrédule ne se rappelant pas pourquoi il était allongé sur la banquette arrière de son impala avec Castiel au-dessus de lui, la main sur sa tête, était-il encore en train de rêver ? Et il ressenti une incommensurable douleur dans le bas du visage.

« -Ne bouges pas Dean, ce n'est pas fini … Merci Anna pour ton aide !

Il tendit ses doigts vers la bouche de Dean qui le regardait toujours et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et quand leur yeux se croisèrent ils eurent simultanément un frisson.

Quand Dean senti les doigts de Castiel sur ses lèvres douloureuses, il ferma les yeux pour ressentir au maximum les sensations que la guérison céleste allait lui procurer, mais celle de sa mâchoire se reformant ne fut pas des plus agréables. Puis Castiel passa ses doigts sur son nez qu'il senti craquer quand il se remit en place.

« -Ton beau visage est réparé Dean ça y est ! Encore Merci Anna pour ton aide je n'aurai jamais pu tout faire seul.

Anna lui sourit.

« -Merci Castiel. dit Dean.

« -Merci Castiel. Poursuivi Sam.

« -Oui merci beaucoup Castiel. Rajouta Bobby. Merci à vous deux.

Castiel allait pour se remettre debout quand il s'écroula sur Dean, sans forces, sa tête cognant la lèvre fraîchement réparée du jeune homme.

Dean se redressa :

« -Castiel ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

L'ange ne répondit pas, il n'avait plus d'énergie. Les heures passées dans le cercle d'huile sacrée avaient entamé la force de sa grâce et la guérison de Dean avait fini de le vider.

Sam pris l'ange dans ses bras et le monta dans une des chambres à l'étage de chez Bobby et le déposa sur le lit. Dean, Bobby et Anna avaient suivi le cortège et ils se retrouvèrent tous en haut.

« -Il faut qu'il se repose. Leur dit Anna

« -Le cercle de feu c'était Balthazar non ? Demanda Sam.

« -Oui. Confirma Anna. C'était sa dernière plaisanterie après avoir accepté d'arrêter son sort sur les fantômes qui apparaissaient dans le monde entier.

« -Il dort ? Demanda Dean.

« -On peut appeler ça comme ça oui. Mais il se régénère en réalité, sa grâce s'est vidée de son énergie elle doit refaire le plein, ça peut prendre quelques jours.

« -Tu devrais partir chez ton amie Sam, Anna peut peut-être t'y emmener.

« -Tu crois ?

« -Oui p'tit frère, vas ! Profites ! Ça va maintenant.

« -Oui bien sûr. Confirma Anna. Où ça ?

« -Stanford. Mais faut que je prenne mon sac dans la caisse.

« -Ok allez !

Elle prit Sam par la main et ils disparurent dans un bruissement de plumes.

* * *

Bobby était redescendu pour préparer quelque chose à manger pour lui et Dean.

Dean, de son côté, était passé sous la douche et s'était changé pour se débarrasser de la boue dont il était encore recouvert de la tête aux pieds.

Puis, il retourna dans la chambre ou reposait l'homme qui hantait ses rêves toutes les nuits depuis quelques temps maintenant et il ne pouvait décrocher son regard du visage de son ange.

Il franchi les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit et repris son observation : son visage était paisible et détendu il récupérait et une douce aura bleue lumineuse entourait son corps en entier :

_«Ça doit être ta grâce ça hein Cass ? _Interrogea-t-il en pensée sans attente d'une réponse _... Elle te rend encore plus beau, ... tu sembles ... irréel, ... magique, ... mais ... ne l'es-tu pas justement ? ... Tu es si pur ... et moi ... je suis si sombre et mauvais, ... qu'est ce qui peut bien faire que ce soit sur toi que mon cœur ai posé son dévolu ? ... On dit que les opposés s'attirent ... c'est peut être ça, ... on est tellement différents, ... as-t-on au moins un point commun dis-moi ? ... Ah si ! Peut être le fait que l'on soit tous les deux des guerriers pour le bien du monde. ... C'est vrai que c'est pas rien. ... Mais ce que j'aurais préféré qu'on ait en commun c'est pas ça, ... ce que j'aurais préféré partager avec toi c'est mon amour ... et en fait ... je me retrouve comme un con avec cette boule dans mon ventre qui ne demande qu'à exploser ... et toi ... détaché de tous sentiments humains ... tu n'imagines même pas ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment, ... j'ai mal, ... et mon cœur saigne, ... et je m'en veux ... parce que je t'en veux ... à toi, ... toi ... l'ange, toi la perfection même, ... toi l'être céleste ... mais toi au cœur froid et distant. ... Je ne sais pas si l'amour passe avec le temps, ... je ... je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme ça, ... mais j'espère, ... sinon ... je ne pourrai plus me permettre de te voir, ... la douleur est trop grande quand l'amour est à sens unique ... et je crois avoir donné pour toute ma vie en ce qui concerne la douleur... Mais ... je ... je t'aime Cass ... et ça me fait mal ...»_

«-**Deeeeannn !** Cria Bobby dans l'escalier. Ramènes ton cul ici et viens manger un morceau !

«-J'arrive !

Dean se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir et se retourna avant de s'en aller jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son Ange assoupi :

_«-Je t'aime. _Chuchota-t-il.

Puis il referma doucement la porte comme s'il ne devait pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller et descendit les escaliers deux à deux.

«-Toujours aucun changement ? Demanda Bobby.

«-Aucun il est toujours inerte, mais ça doit être normal, tu as entendu Anna comme moi, ça peut durer quelques jours, on a plus qu'à attendre en espérant qu'on n'ait pas de problème d'ici là.

«-Ça va ta lèvre ?

«-Hein ? Ah ! Oui. Dit-il en portant ses doigts à sa blessure. Ça va oui je l'avais complètement oublié tu vois !

«-C'est vraiment pas de bol quand même de se faire rafistoler par un ange et de tout de suite se refaire abîmer par le même ange, t'avoueras que c'est comique. Pouffa Bobby.

«-C'est vrai que c'est pas de bol t'as raison. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Ils grignotèrent quelques sandwichs dans du pain de mie et montèrent se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! **

**Merci d'être là amies lectrices (lecteurs ?) **

**Juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir d'un léger slash à venir dans ce chapitre ! (écrit sur "So cold" de Ben Cocks : watch?v=BcyB6-4KcTo )**

**Alors pour celles que ça embête ... Et bien ... heuuuuuu ... fermez les yeux LOL**

**Mais pour info les slash iront en empirant jusqu'au heavy slash dans des chapitre à venir d'après mon programme alors préparez vous ! LOL**

**Allez bisou et bonne lecture ! **

**Gab'**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Après avoir entendu Bobby refermer la porte de sa chambre et faire grincer son lit quand il s'y allongea, Dean ressorti en silence de la sienne et se glissa discrètement dans celle où se trouvait Castiel. Il n'y avait toujours aucun changement, il était toujours entouré de son aura bleutée.

Dean se demandait si cette aura était chaude ou froide et ne put résister à la tentation. Il posa sa main sur celle de l'ange et il vit que l'aura se mettait à monter le long de la sienne, il la retira vivement.

Ça n'était ni chaud ni froid, c'était immatériel c'était ... c'était sa grâce... C'était Castiel ! Mais sa curiosité prit définitivement le dessus et il remit sa main sur celle de l'ange pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Comme la première fois l'aura céleste de la grâce de l'ange commença à monter le long de sa main et montait, montait le long de son bras et quand elle atteignit son épaule, il commença à être pris d'un sentiment de panique, la peur d'étouffer, mais résista au réflexe de retirer sa main et s'assied près de son ami, l'aura commença à envelopper sa poitrine et grimpait le long de son cou tandis qu'elle montait aussi par sa jambe qui se trouvait maintenant en contact avec la cuisse de Castiel, puis son visage et sa tête en entier furent couvert et finalement tout son corps. Il sentait un bien être entrer en lui par tous les pores de sa peau et soudain il entendit une voix :

_«Dean ? C'est toi ?_

«-Cass?

_«Oui Dean c'est moi ! C'est mon âme si tu préfères._

«-Ton âme ?

_«Oui mais tu n'as pas besoin de parler Dean il te suffit de penser je t'entendrai._

«-Ok. Dit-il à haute voix quand même.

Il se concentra en fermant les yeux :

_«Ok_

_«Que fais-tu dans l'aura de ma grâce Dean ?_

_«Heu je suis gêné, c'était ... de la ... de la curiosité ... je suis désolé Cass, tu veux que je sorte ?_

_«Non Dean ton idée était bonne, je m'aperçois que tu me nourris de ton énergie de cette façon, j'ignorais que l'on pouvait faire ça et je me demande même si quelqu'un d'autre le sait._

_«Tu veux dire que l'on vient de faire une découverte céleste ?_

_«Oui, je pense que oui Dean, le Seigneur doit avoir fait en sorte que seule une personne mue par une grande abnégation puisse découvrir ce secret. Bravo Dean tu viens de percer un des mystères de Dieu !_

_«Tu crois ?_

_«Oui Dean._

_«Mais j'ai pas fait exprès tu sais Cass._

_« Ça n'empêche pas la reconnaissance._

_«Tu crois que je peux te donner de mon énergie combien de temps avant que cela ne m'affecte ?_

_«Oh ! Une âme humaine pourrait tenir des siècles tellement son énergie est puissante ! Comme dix fois Hiroshima si tu veux une image._

_«Nooon ! C'est dingue ! Donc si je reste quelques heures tu pourrais être sur pieds dès demain matin ?_

_«Oui c'est sûr..._

_«Ha mais c'est cool ça, tu permets que je m'installe ?_

_«Mais fait comme bon te semble Dean c'est TON pouvoir, que TU viens de découvrir, je prendrai ce que tu me donneras_

Sans couper le contact entre eux, Dean pris la main droite de Castiel dans sa main gauche et avec souplesse il passa au-dessus du corps assoupi, s'arrêtant deux secondes au dessus de lui pour le regarder, ce qui lui provoqua un puissant frisson le long du dos secouant la tête, il continua son mouvement pour s'allonger contre lui sur le lit.

_"Qu'est ce que tu as Dean ? _

_"J'ai rien, je m'installe. F_it-il l'air de rien, sans y penser_._

_«Il n'est pas obligé que tu me tiennes la main tu sais, si tu as peur que quelqu'un rentre et nous voit, du moment que nous nous touchons, ça peut bien être le pied c'est pareil_

_«Non Cass, je me moque de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres, j'aide un ami à remplir ses batteries, je ne fais rien de mal !_

_«D'accord, Dean comme tu veux._

_«Et en plus si je bouge dans la nuit ça nous déconnecterait, je préfère garder une prise de sécurité, alors je te tiens la main et c'est tout._

_«Merci Dean._

_«De rien Cass, c'est normal, tu m'as soigné et c'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, je te dois bien ça mon ami._

_«Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me fait plaisir en faisant ça._

_«Tu n'imagines même pas non plus toi à quel point ça me fait plaisir de le faire._

Puis, ils se turent et Dean s'assoupi presque immédiatement tenant toujours fermement la main de son ange.

* * *

Au matin, quand Dean se réveilla sa main était toujours dans celle de Castiel. Il était bien, mais se ravisa d'y penser car il se souvint soudainement que c'était ainsi qu'ils communiquaient dans l'aura céleste :

_« Tu me captes toujours Cass ?_

_« Oui Dean...Tu ne rêves plus de l'enfer à ce que j'ai pu voir …_

_« Tu as vu mes rêves ?_

_« Oui bien sûr …_

Pris de panique à cette idée, il lâcha précipitamment la main de l'ange et sauta hors du lit, il savait parfaitement de quoi il rêvait toutes les nuits et se senti mal à l'aise et honteux.

Il était debout au milieu de la pièce et vit poindre la lumière du jour à travers les volets de la chambre, il était comme hébété.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Dean ?

C'était Castiel, il était assis sur le lit, visiblement bien remit.

« -Je suis désolé Cass...

« -Désolé de quoi ?

« -De ce que tu as vu dans mes rêves !

« -Il n'y a pas de raison que tu en sois désolé, j'ai beaucoup apprécié, le temps m'a semblé moins long grâce à toi.

« -Mais c'est …. Tu as apprécié ?

« -Oui, c'était beau, je pense que cela venait de tes sensations dans mon aura, j'ai ressenti ta plénitude

« -Ma plénitude ? ….. J'ai rêvé de quoi ?

« -Tu ne te souviens pas Dean ?

« -Non !

« -Tu étais dans les nuages, tu y flottais, les yeux fermés le visage empli de bonheur, tu étais comblé, et ce fut très agréable.

Dean resta interdit un moment, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'ange, il se rappelait :

« -Ouiiii…. Je me souviens maintenant. Dit-il.

Il fixait toujours les yeux bleus de Castiel quand il reprit ses esprits en secouant la tête. Il était soulagé, il aurait été terriblement honteux si Cass avait vu ce qui se passait dans ses rêves d'habitude.

De son coté, Castiel plongé dans les beaux yeux verts du chasseur, ne comprenait pas son mouvement de panique et se demandait pourquoi il s'était excusé d'avoir rêvé.

« -Bon ! Bah tu vas bien dis-moi ! Reprit Dean en détournant son regard.

« -Oui et c'est grâce à toi. Répondit Castiel d'une voix douce et pleine de reconnaissance.

« -Comme quoi la curiosité n'est pas un si vilain défaut, on découvre des choses !

« -En effet, si tu n'avais pas eu cette curiosité je serai encore allongé sur ce lit.

Dean posa ses yeux sur le lit, ils venaient de passer la nuit ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, dans le même lit, en pleine osmose magique, il eut un petit sourire coquin quand d'autres pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit et ferma les yeux pour les faire fuir avant d'avoir des effets un peu gênant devant l'ange.

Castiel regardait toujours son protégé et surpris un sourire étrange qui le fit frissonner, il ferma une seconde les yeux et reprit :

« -Je te remercie encore Dean, mais maintenant que je suis sur pieds, je vais débarrasser le planché. Je sais que cela ne doit pas plaire beaucoup à Bobby de m'avoir ici.

« -Bah non pas déjà quand même ! Répondit Dean sans réfléchir sur un ton trop plein de déception. Justement attend que Bobby te vois sur pieds ! Et s'il pose des questions sur la façon dont on a réussi à faire ça, tu sauras mieux que moi lui expliquer !

« -Comme tu veux Dean.

« -Merci Cass, allez ! On descend ?

Castiel acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Dean passa devant l'ange pour descendre, il souriait, il avait réussi à le faire rester un peu plus longtemps et il était content, il aimait tant l'avoir près de lui.

* * *

Arrivés en bas, il se dirigèrent vers la cuisine d'où sortait le son particulier que faisait Bobby dans son bol quand il touillait son café mal réveillé, à la fois lent et irrégulier.

« -Salut Bobby ! Dit Dean en entrant dans la pièce.

« -Salut gamin. Bougonna-t-il.

« -Bonjours Bobby. Dit à son tour Castiel.

« -Oui bonj…hein ? Déjà sur pattes ! S'exclama-t-il.

« -Et ouais ! Répondit Dean avec un léger air de fierté.

« -Je croyais que ça devait prendre quelque jours ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Non pas que je ne sois pas mécontent de ne plus avoir un être inconscient chez moi mais c'est …

« -C'est Dean. Le coupa Castiel. Il a pénétré mon aura et ça à accéléré mon processus de récupération.

« -Il a quoi ?

« -Heu Bobby, j'ai…j'ai pénétré personne hein ! Que ce soit clair !

« -Il est entré dans l'aura de ma grâce par simple contact…

« -Oui ! Je voulais savoir si c'était chaud ou froid et je me suis fait absorber par le truc. Ajouta Dean.

« -Et nous avons découvert que le fait qu'il soit avec moi dans l'aura, je prenais directement l'énergie dont j'avais besoin de son âme…

« -Et Dieu sait combien Dean peut avoir comme énergie n'est-ce pas ? Et il a perdu combien ? Ça a bien dû avoir une incidence sur son existence un truc pareil non ?

« -Dean n'a rien perdu du tout, l'âme humaine est une formidable source d'énergie inépuisable ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que l'Enfer essaye d'en récupérer toujours plus ?

« -Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que Castiel soit sur pied, c'est génial non ? Dit Dean toujours plus enthousiaste.

« -Bon je vais partir maintenant Dean.

« -Ho ! Tu veux pas un café ? Ha mais non j'suis con tu bois pas. Bon, Ok ! Donc hein …si t'as besoin, je suis là. D'accord Cass ?

« -Oui Dean … je vais de ce pas vérifier que Balthazar ait bien arrêté son sort de fantômes, je vous tiens au courant.

Et il disparut.

Dean eu un pincement au cœur en le voyant partir, mais remplit sa tasse de café fumant et en respira l'odeur en fermant les yeux pour penser à autre chose, mais ce fut encore peine perdue.

Il prit place à la table de cuisine devant Bobby et ils rediscutèrent de ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit.

* * *

De son côté Castiel fit quelques sauts un peu partout dans le monde et constatant que le problème des fantômes était réglé, il retourna chez Bobby mais sans se montrer.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et la trouva déserte, et vit Bobby à son bureau affairé à des travaux de recherche.

En un battement de cil, il se retrouva à l'étage, dans la chambre de Dean et il eut un frisson en entendant le léger crépitement de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Il leva les mains, prononça quelques mots d'un langage étrange, le bruit s'arrêta et il redevint visible. Il avait figé la maison, comme il l'avait déjà fait en d'autres endroits.

_« C'est la dernière fois »_ Se promit-il à lui-même. _« J'en ai besoin »._

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et posa sa main sur la poignée, s'arrêta un instant, son combat intérieur était intense, entre le besoin de toucher sa peau et la trahison, voir le viol qu'il infligeait à l'intimité de Dean. Mais il l'aimait tellement. Il finit par appuyer sur la poignée, rentrer et refermer derrière lui.

Il resta un petit moment les mains dans le dos appuyées sur la porte puis traversa la pièce pour arriver devant la cabine de douche.

Dean était face à lui, la tête penchée vers l'arrière et les mains posées sur son crâne. Il était magnifique.

_« Dean…_ Chuchota-t-il en faisant glisser la porte de la cabine vers la gauche.

_«-Comment font les humains pour supporter ce sentiment ? _Dit-il a voix basse_ ... Il est si fort ! ... Enfin, ... mon problème à moi surtout c'est d'être tombé amoureux ... de toi, ... Dean Winchester, ... un Homme avec un grand H, ... un homme à femmes à la faim insatiable de ce que j'ai pu constater depuis que je te connais, ... un guerrier avec un cœur si grand que tu le portes devant toi pour que tout le monde le voit ... Et moi pauvre créature céleste asexuée, ... je suis humanisé devant toi dans la peau ... d'un homme ... La situation pourrait être comique ... si elle ne me faisait pas si mal..._

_"Oh Seigneur ! Je ne suis pas censé ressentir quoi que ce soit, et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir été transpercé de part en part tellement j'ai mal, ... mal de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, .. lui avouer mes sentiments, ... mal de devoir lui tourner le dos ... si je ne veux pas devenir complètement fou..._

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Dean :

_« Je vais devoir partir mon amour, ... je demanderai à Dieu de vous envoyer quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour de s'occuper de vous …. et moi … comme j'aurai désobéi et bien ... j'accepterai le sort que me réservera mon père ... Je n'ai pas le choix, ... la souffrance est trop grande, ... je ne peux pas rester ... Je te remercie Dean ... même si tu n'y es pour rien dans le fait que je t'aime ... tu m'as tellement fait la morale à propos des sentiments humains ... que tu as ouvert mon cœur à l'amour…. »_

Il posa son front sur le torse de Dean, les yeux remplis de larmes et mit inconsciemment sa main droite sur son cœur, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire repartir et comme il ne s'en aperçu pas tout de suite, l'effet se propagea à tout le corps du jeune homme.

_« -Je t'aime Dean »._ Dit-il la gorge serrée.

Et quand il senti enfin les battements de cœur sous ses doigts, le sien s'arrêta, une légère pression sur sa nuque, c'était la main de Dean, l'autre était posée sur son bras.

Il leva la tête et ses yeux effarés plein de larmes vers le visage au-dessus de lui et son cœur « arrêté » jusque-là explosa :

Dean le regardait, en souriant, ses yeux avaient une telle lueur qu'ils le firent trembler dans tout son être.

_« Cass …_Lui _s_usurra-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. _« Je t'aime aussi mon ange…_ »

Et se penchant lentement vers lui, hésitant tout d'abord, ses lèvres frôlèrent à peine celles de Castiel, qui, immobile, attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer, complètement perdu par le fait qu'il était inondé de bonheur alors qu'une minute plus tôt il était rongé de peine et pour Dean, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était comme un grand saut dans le vide, un bon dans l'inconnu, son coeur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, puis, agrippant plus fermement ses doigts à sa nuque, il se jeta à l'eau, et pressa sa bouche sur celle de l'ange, déposant un baiser mouillé sur ses lèvres, baiser qui soigna immédiatement la blessure de sa lèvre abîmée. Ce simple et chaste premier contact de leurs lèvres, provoqua en eux une explosion démentielle de sensations, tellement doux, tellement brûlant, tellement bon, agréable et délicieux, tellement ... désiré, sans jamais se l'avouer, tellement parfait. Dean su enfin que c'était lui qui manquait à sa vie, Castiel comprit que c'était ça qu'il voulait ... il voulait Dean, mais il avait peur.

« -Dean … Je suis désolé…

« -Pas moi… Lui répondit Dean….Tu es mon sauveur.

L'ange le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« -Oublie ça, vivons l'instant présent. Lui répondit-il doucement en l'attrapant par le col de son trench-coat pour le descendre un peu et plonger ses lèvres dans son cou et remonter à son oreille. _« Oh oui oublions ça... Je t'aime tellement ! »_Lui dit-il dans un souffle mélangé de souffrance et de soulagement.

Castiel avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et avait aussi son visage enfoui dans son cou, il sentait sa peau sous ses lèvres, il s'imprégnait de son odeur. Il fut rattrapé par ses émotions et il laissa ses larmes de bonheur couler en serrant un peu plus son étreinte autour de la taille de Dean, puis, remontant ses mains dans son dos, il se dit qu'il aimerait tant sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sa chaleur.

Dean tira sur sa chemise pour la sortir de son pantalon et fit glisser ses mains dessous afin de pouvoir caresser sa peau d'ange, il senti Castiel trembler.

« -_Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_ lui demanda-t-il en glissant sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la sienne. _Tu trembles mon ange… Tu as peur ?_ Lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

_«-Oui... C'est interdit…mais je t'aime tant Dean»_ Lui répondit-il tout bas.

Dean remonta sa main droite jusqu'à sa joue et essuya une larme du pouce.

« _-Tu penses que tu pourrais avoir des problèmes ?_ Demanda-t-il en le regardant au fond des yeux le cœur serré.

« _-C'est presque certain._ Répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Dean le serra fort dans ses bras.

« _-Mais on s'en moque._ Rajouta-t-il. _Je veux vivre l'instant présent._

Dean recula sa tête afin de le regarder bien en face et dit :

«_ -Mais je ne veux pas te perdre mon ange, je crois que j'en crèverais._

Castiel lui caressa le visage avec une tendresse infinie et effaça une larme qui venait d'apparaitre sur sa joue :

«_ -Moi non plus Dean je ne veux pas te perdre, je suis si heureux…._

Il fit glisser sa main de sa joue à son cou puis continua à descendre caressant son torse, son ventre. Dean les yeux fermés frémissait sous les caresses qui lui faisaient bouillir le sang sous la peau, il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations.

« _-Dean…Je veux que tu m'apprennes à t'aimer… apprend moi Dean._ Le supplia-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, Dean rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de son amour. Les deux mains de Castiel se promenaient à présent sur son corps jusqu'à ses fesses … Il avait peur que la punition soit exemplaire, mais tout son corps en réclamait plus, Il en voulait plus ! Et la preuve de son désir était à présent bien visible.

« _-Dean…C'est toi qui a peur à présent ?_

« _-Oui j'ai peur, pour toi, pour nous… mais je suis faible Cass, je suis faible et si par ma faute…._

« _-Chhhhhuut…_ souffla Castiel en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. _N'y penses pas mon amour, et si on me demande de faire un choix… je te choisirai toi. Je t'aime Dean, et personne ne pourra changer ça !_

«_ -D'accord…._ Répondit Dean dans un souffle en rapprochant l'ange de lui pour l'embrasser, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres puis lui mordillant celle du bas pendant qu'il sentait à nouveau les mains de Castiel se balader sur lui.

« _-Tu es très beau Dean._

« _-Tu sais que tu as un avantage sur moi là ?_ Lui désignant sa nudité tandis que lui portait toujours ses vêtements. _Tu permets ?_ Lui chuchota-t-il.

Leurs regards étaient plantés l'un dans l'autre, Dean perçu une légère gêne dans celui de Castiel, mais il lui sourit et l'ange se rapprocha de lui.

Posant ses mains de chaque cotés de son cou, Dean posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et descendant ses doigts dans son col, il fit glisser le trench coat de ses épaules, le laissant tomber derrière ses pieds, puis, faufilant ses mains sous sa veste, sur son torse, il remonta de nouveau vers les épaules de Castiel pour que le vêtement rejoigne le premier sur le sol.

Se reculant de quelques centimètres, il attrapa le noeud de sa cravate et le défit en se mordant la lèvre, il s'était vu faire ça des centaines de fois et là c'était réel, son coeur battait la chamade et les mains chaudes de Castiel sur ses hanches, ses yeux plantés dans les siens oh oui putain c'était bien réel. Pour finir, il tira lentement sur l'un des bouts de la cravate pour la lui enlever de son cou et il la jeta derrière son ange.

De plus en plus nerveux, ses doigts tremblaient et il tira sur sa chemise pour finir de la sortir de son pantalon, avant de remonter ses mains en caresses le long de son ventre et de son torse jusqu'à son cou, glissant ses doigts dans l'ouverture de son col déjà défait, afin d'enlever les autres boutons un à un.

Un, si près, leurs souffles se mélangent...

Deux, front contre front, ils commencent à manquer d'air, les mains de Castiel remontent le long des flancs de Dean...

Trois, Dean se penche et embrasse la peau de son torse qui commence à apparaître...

Quatre, Castiel rejette sa tête en arrière, Dean goutte sa peau, sa langue brûlante lui fait lâcher un soupire de plaisir...

Cinq, Dean sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines, c'est long...

Six, enfin, Dean écarte les pans de la chemise et la retire rapidement, retournant les manches, il libère les bras de Castiel et peu enfin laisser ses mains découvrir sa peau pâle, se penchant sur un téton, tentation dévorante, le mordille et le lèche, Castiel gémit doucement, c'est bon...

Au gémissement de Castiel, le coeur de Dean rata un battement, ce qui l'irradia de désir, dans l'impulsion, il se redressa et défit la ceinture de son ange à toute vitesse, haletant, puis déboutonna son pantalon, descendit la fermeture et fini par lui baisser en même temps que son boxer blanc. Castiel retira ses chaussures avec les pieds et dégagea ses chevilles des encombrants vêtements, se baissant rapidement pour ôter ses chaussettes, se retrouvant enfin complètement nu devant Dean, qui le dévorait des yeux.

Dean posa sa main gauche sur la taille de Castiel, ce contact les électrisa tous les deux.

_« Qu'il est beau »_ Pensa-t-il.

Puis il fit un pas en arrière en attirant son ange vers lui pour le faire rentrer dans la cabine et referma la porte derrière lui pour ensuite le pousser légèrement en arrière pour l'adosser à la paroi. Castiel leva la main au niveau de son oreille et d'un claquement de doigts et l'eau de la douche se remit à couler.

« -Ça faudra que tu m'expliques. Dit Dean en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, profitant de ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux et de la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait sur leurs corps.

Quand Dean se rapprocha de Castiel pour l'embrasser, il lui frôla les lèvres des siennes, puis, sa langue vint s'en mêler, pour une douce caresse qui fit entrouvrir la bouche de l'ange. Dean en profita pour forcer le passage entre ses dents. Quand leur langues se touchèrent pour la première fois ils eurent un sursaut d'excitation, le baiser devint intense, leurs langues se caressaient, dansaient l'une avec l'autre, chacun connaissait maintenant le goût de l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour respirer un peu, front contre front, puis Castiel poussa Dean jusqu'à la paroi d'en face, et pris les devants d'un second baiser toujours aussi intense. Leurs mains apprenaient le corps de l'autre en détails, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient au comble du bonheur.

Castiel senti soudain une boule de chaleur dans son ventre et senti son sang changer de direction. Son érection le surprit, il regarda Dean qui était dans le même état que lui et vit un sourire sur ses lèvres :

« _-T'inquiètes pas mon ange, tu vois je suis dans le même état que toi, c'est l'excitation, c'est normal._ Ajoutant le geste à la parole et prenant Castiel par les reins, il changea leur position pour l'adosser contre le mur, serrant son bassin contre celui de son amant afin de sentir leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, bougeant ses reins pour créer un frottement. Ils ressentirent très vite une décharge dans tout leur corps, ils se dévoraient la bouche, et se touchaient de mille mains, ne voulant laisser aucune parcelle de leurs deux corps nus sans caresse.

Puis passant sa main droite entre eux, Dean attrapa leurs deux sexes ensemble et commença un tendre va et vient, Castiel gémit, son plaisir était à son paroxysme, il sentait monter en lui quelque chose d'une puissance qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, Dean lui aussi lâcha un soupir rauque, se sentant venir vite, trop vite, il ralenti son geste, voulant faire durer ce plaisir dont il avait tant rêvé.

Ils étaient complètement électrisés presque défaillants, comme propulsés dans une abîme de luxure, s'embrassant violemment et possessivement. Ils avaient faim de l'autre depuis si longtemps qu'ils se resservaient et se resservaient et se resservaient encore de ce met délicieux qu'ils avaient enfin entre les mains. Et quand vint le moment où il n'était plus possible d'en supporter d'avantage tellement ils étaient au bord de l'explosion, Dean accéléra son mouvement et dans un grand cri d'extase, ils jouirent en même temps entre leurs ventres, ils étaient vidés, heureux, empli de bonheur, se maintenant l'un l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec gourmandise, plus tendrement.

« -_On va s'arrêter là Angelot._ Dit Dean essoufflé. _On a tout notre temps, et puis c'est la première fois pour moi aussi tu sais, laisse-moi du temps ... Mais y'a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise ... Je t'aime._

« -Oh je t'aime aussi Dean. Répondit Castiel tout aussi essoufflé. Son regard était violet et transparent.

Dean l'embrassa tendrement et s'écarta de lui avec regret en tournant le robinet pour arrêter l'eau, ils eurent un frisson, ils avaient froid éloignés l'un de l'autre.

« -Viens…

Il prit Castiel par la main et ils sortirent de la cabine. Dean prit des serviettes et en tendit une à son amant puis il essuya le corps de l'ange doucement avec la sienne, leurs yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de l'autre, tandis que Castiel passait sa serviette sur son corps à lui, ils ne résistèrent pas à s'embrasser sauvagement de nouveau, ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter l'excitation. Dean se ressaisi vite et à bout de souffle fit et un dernier baiser léger sur les lèvres de son amour faisant un pas en arrière avant de céder à la tentation.

Ils finirent de se sécher séparés, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, pour plus de ... "sécurité".

« -Vaut mieux faire comme ça, on ira plus vite. Dit-il d'un air ironiquement coquin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« -Oui tu as raison. Lui répondit Castiel. Avec le même sourire.

Et ils se rhabillèrent rapidement en regardant l'autre, Dean enfila directement son jean sur sa peau nue comme à son habitude et vit dans le regard de Castiel une étincelle de lubricité qui lui provoqua une décharge électrique tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il lui lança sa serviette dessus :

« -Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça tu m'excites !

« -Je te rend le compliment. Répondit Castiel se rapprochant de lui et attrapant les boutons de son jean pour lui reboutonner lui-même.

Quand Dean senti les doigts de Castiel contre son bas ventre, il se mordit la lèvre afin de se contenir :

« -Et en plus tu es sadique…Fit-il.

Castiel eu un petit rire en mettant le dernier bouton et l'embrassa tendrement.

« -Oui… C'est de ta faute tu n'as qu'à pas être si désirable, je ne suis qu'un ange moi après tout !

Et ils rirent tous les deux.

« -Allez ! Finissons de nous saper sinon … Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et ils finirent de s'habiller. Un dernier petit baiser et ils sortirent de la salle de bain pour se retrouver dans la chambre.

* * *

Castiel tournait le dos à la fenêtre quand Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta net la bouche ouverte, il se pencha légèrement en avant afin de voir mieux au dehors et ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné de voir un oiseau suspendu en plein vol immobile devant la vitre.

« -Qu'est c'que c'est qu'ça ? Demanda-t-il.

« -Oh ! Fit Castiel. Attends, je vais arranger ça. Il claqua des doigts et l'oiseau poursuivi son chemin.

Dean se tourna vers lui avec une expression amusée :

« Ah ! D'accord ! Ça explique bien des choses !

Puis deux bruits de pas dans le couloir et la porte qui s'ouvre d'un coup, c'était Bobby :

« -**DEAN !** Vociféra-t-il le croyant dans la salle de bain. Ah ! T'es sorti de la douche ! Ton frère au téléphone. Tiens t'es déjà revenu Castiel alors ces fantômes ?

« -Le problème est réglé c'est bon !

« -Bien ! Bon Dean ! Y'a Sam au téléphone, il attend, il veut te parler d'un truc.

« -Oui j'y vais. Répondit-il en sortant de la chambre, en lançant un regard d'exaspération vers son ange qui lui sourit.

Bobby et Castiel sortirent à leur tour de la pièce pour le suivre en bas.

.

« -Ouais Sam qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« -Ha Dean ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais tu t'envoyais en l'air ou quoi ? Dit-il en riant.

Dean se senti rougir :

« -Pfff Meuh non.. Heuu .. Tu me veux quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire ?

« -Ha oui, c'est à propos de mon amie Rebecca, enfin son frère, en fait il est accusé de meurtre…

« -Oui bah qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse on bosse pas sur ce genre de trucs..

« -Mais laisse moi finir ! C'est pas lui, il était à un autre endroit quand ça c'est produit, le souci c'est que les caméras de surveillance l'on filmé sur place à l'heure du crime, donc les flics n'ont pas hésité une seconde il s'est fait arrêter.

« -Il n'y était pas mais il a été filmé ?! Moi j'aurai bien une idée..

« -Oui un polymorphe, j'en suis arrivé a la même conclusion.

« -Ok et donc tu veux que je te rejoigne là bas ?

« -Oui j'aimerai bien Dean, on est plus efficace a deux, il faut butter cette saloperie le plus vite possible !

« -Ok ! Je me mets en route tout de suite, je devrais être là dans six petites heures.

« -Ok ! Moi je vais commencer à chercher des indices de sa présence par ici, on se dit à ce soir.

« -Ok ! A ce soir Sam et fait attention a toi, je veux pas être accueilli par ton double.

« -Ouais t'inquiète ! Allez salut !

« -Salut Sam ! » Dean raccrocha le téléphone et se frotta les mains

« -Haaaaa.. Les affaires reprennent !

« -C'est quoi ? Lui demanda Bobby.

« -On pense à un polymorphe

« -Il vous faut des armes en argent. Dit Castiel

« -Ouai. Rajouta Bobby je vais te chercher ça ! J'ai de très belles dagues en argent pur qui devraient faire de jolies boutonnières dans cette merde de polymorphe.

« -Merci Bobby !

Quand il fut sorti de la pièce Dean attrapa Castiel qui s'approchait déjà, par le col et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, tendrement au début mais très vite ils furent rattrapé par leurs émotions et se dévoraient littéralement, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, Castiel glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son chasseur et caressa sa peau sauvagement, lui griffant le dos…

« -Voilà !

C'était Bobby qui revenait déjà. Ils se repoussèrent en un éclair se rajustant, Dean se dirigea, innocemment vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour y prendre une bière et se donner une contenance

« -Qui veut une bière ?

« -Moi .. Moi je veux bien y goûter. Dit Castiel.

Dean et Bobby se retournèrent vers lui en même temps.

« -TOI ? Dirent-ils en cœur.

« -Oui je veux bien essayer, j'aime découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Rajouta-t-il en regardant Dean intensément.

« -T'es sûr ? Lui demanda Dean gêné.

« -Mais donne lui cette fichu bière on va pas en débattre pendant vingt ans, moi non par contre, merci !

« -Ok ok ok. Dit-il en en prenant une deuxième dans le frigo.

Il apporta la bière à Castiel en lui ouvrant au préalable et lui tendit, leur doigts se touchèrent ce léger contact les fit frissonner.

_«- T'es sûr ? »_ Lui chuchota-t-il.

_«- Tu me rend dingue »_ Lui répondit Castiel en chuchotant lui aussi avec un sourire complice.

Dean sourit à son tour et s'assied sur le bord du bureau près de lui buvant sa première gorgée. Regardant Castiel en faire de même du coin de l'œil, observant sa réaction. L'ange grimaça un peu à cause de l'amertume mais trouva finalement le gout intéressant et agréable, même s'il se demanda pourquoi ça avait autant de succès auprès des humains, comparé à l'hydromel ça cassait pas des briques.

Le jeune chasseur qui l'observait toujours vit sa réflexion intérieure et sourit.

« -Bon gamin ! J'tai mi les dagues là avec quelques autres petits trucs au cas où ça serait autre choses. Tu devrais monter préparer ton sac, tu traînes là ! D'habitude tu serais déjà parti ! T'as de la route à faire je te rappelle !

« -Ouais j'y vais ! Je rêve on croirait mon père. Dit-il ironiquement, étant donné que c'était un peu comme ça que lui et Sam le considéraient depuis la mort de John winchester.

« -Et moi aussi je vais partir, j'ai à faire. Dit Castiel en posant la bouteille vide qu'il avait à la main.

« -Ok. Lui répondit Dean. A la prochaine alors …_mon ange... _Murmura-t-il en finissant sa phrase.

Et l'ange s'envola en faisant voltiger quelques papiers qui étaient sur le bord du bureau.

« -J'espère que ça aura pas de conséquences avec son patron. Dit Bobby.

Dean fit volte face en un clair regardant le vieux chasseur avec des yeux effarés.

« -Hein ? De ..de …de quoi ?

« -La bièèère …. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'il boit de l'alcool j'espère que ça va aller pour lui.

Dean souffla, il avait eu la peur de sa vie.

« -Ho ! Ça !

« -Bah oui de quoi croyais tu que je parlais ?

« -Ho non. Ignorant sa dernière question. Ça devrait aller, il a déjà vu pire. Ajouta-t-il en montant l'escalier pour se prendre quelques fringues et ses affaires de toilette.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et fut déçu de ne pas y trouver son ange et se dirigea vers la commode, attrapa son sac de toile glissé dessous et prit quelque tee-shirts et un jean de rechange, des chaussettes dans les tiroirs.

Puis il attrapa ses clefs posée sur le même meuble les mis dans la poche de son jean et en se retournant il tomba sur Castiel qui lui tenait sa veste en cuir devant lui. Dean y passa un bras puis l'autre un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, et se mit face a l'ange.

« -Haaaa . Dit-il. Je me disais aussi...

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« -Tu vas me manquer Angelot..

Castiel caressa sa veste en cuir du bout des doigts.

« -Tu sais que je ne suis jamais loin de toi... Dit-il.

« -Oui je sais.

« -Tu vas me manquer aussi. Rajouta l'ange.

En fait ce qui allait leur manquer, c'est de ne pas se toucher. Maintenant qu'ils avaient franchis le périmètre de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient plus en sortir sans avoir froid.

Après un dernier baiser Castiel s'envola, et Dean attrapa son sac, descendit, et prit le matériel que Bobby avait préparé.

« -Allez ! J'me casse. Lança-t-il.

« -Ok ! Gamin, faites attention à vous.

« -T'inquiètes.

Et il sorti de la maison, jeta ses sacs dans le coffre, sauta dans son impala et démarra en trombe faisant crisser les pneus dans le gravier laissant derrière lui un nuage de poussière.

Castiel était assis sur le toit de la maison de Bobby. Il avait regardé Dean mettre ses affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture et grimper au volant pour partir sur des chapeaux de roues. Le nuage de poussière allait jusqu'à la route et mit du temps à se dissiper.

_« J'espère qu'il ne va rien lui arriver_. Pensa-t-il. _Il se met toujours dans des situations inextricables, tout comme son frère d'ailleurs ... Je ne me sens pas bien, ... je n'aurais jamais dû boire cette ... bière…mais je suis tellement tourneboulé par tout ça que je perds la tête…..**Il m'aime** ! Moi qui pensait partir pour ne plus souffrir de mes sentiments pour lui, je sais maintenant qu'il m'aimait aussi…..que de temps perdu…ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai par ressenti avant … à moins que … peut être que je le ressentais mais que je le mélangeais à mes propres sentiments … **IL M'AIME !** … Je suis tellement heureux… oui c'est ça heureux.. je me rend compte que je commence a ressentir beaucoup d'autres sentiments de la palette des émotions humaines, je me rappelle de la jalousie quand je l'ai vu embrassé Anna, ça m'avait foudroyé, c'était la première fois, et c'est aussi ce jour là que j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, j'aimais cet humain sombre et torturé, j'aimais Dean Winchester et de toute évidence ça n'allait aller qu'en empirant ! … Que de temps perdu….. Bon je crois que je vais me reposer ici un peu je ne me sens vraiment pas bien »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce chapitre vous paraîtra court c'est normal il l'est ! LOL**

**Le truc c'est qu'a l'origine cette fic je ne l'ai pas écrite pour la publier ici, c'était de l'ordre du privé, c'est mon amie C-Line Archan'Tiel auteur sur FF qui m'a convaincu. **

**Donc mon histoire est en continu et le découpage en chapitres est un exercice un peu difficile.**

**Alors voilà le 4 et très vite je vous mettrai le 5 !**

**En tous cas merci de me lire ! et merci pour vos review ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

La route lui paraissait longue, il se repassait sans arrêt les événements des dernières heures et n'en revenait pas. Hier encore il souffrait de se trouver dans une situation inextricable face à ses sentiments pour Castiel, le fait déjà que ce soit un mec, et aussi qu'il le croyait complètement étanche aux divers sentiments humain et aujourd'hui …

_« Aujourd'hui regarde-toi Dean. _Se dit-il à lui-même_. T'es passé outre tes convictions hétéro, y'en a plus d'une qui pleurerait en découvrant ça. Maintenant tu penses qu'à lui, tout le temps, attendant le moindre petit bruissement d'aile pour enfin pouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher, même rien que le voir ! Tes amoureux Dean ! Bon t'es amoureux d'un mec, mais t'es amoureux ! »_

« -C'est dingue ! Dit-il à haute voix.

« -Qu'est ce qui est dingue ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Castiel à coté de lui et failli partir dans le décor.

« -**TOI !** Cria-t-il. **T'es dingue !** Un peu plus et je me foutais dans le fossé ! Rajouta-t-il reprenant sa place sur sa voie et regardant le trou qui longeait la route.

« -Pardon, Dean

« -Nooon t'excuses pas c'est rien. Mais juste, chai pas, trouve un truc, mais, préviens quand tu débarques dans ma caisse, surtout à cette vitesse.

L'ange ne répondit pas.

Dean regarda vers lui, il avait un drôle d'air.

« Pardon Cass, je voulait pas te crier dessus, tu m'as fait peur. Lui dit-il doucement tendant sa main droite vers son visage pour lui caresser la joue.

Mais il ne disait rien, il regardait devant lui, ses magnifiques yeux bleus plantés dans le vide.

Voyant un chemin sur le coté de la route, Dean s'y engouffra et arrêta la voiture et plia sa jambe droite sur son siège pour se mettre de côté.

De sa main gauche, il tourna le visage de son ange vers lui :

« -Qu'est ce qui est dingue ? Réitéra Castiel.

« -Nous. Répondit Dean. Nous et la vitesse avec laquelle les événements se sont enchaînés, je suis tellement heureux ! Je n'ai jamais été dans cet état là ! Tu as fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! MOI ! L'être le plus bouffé de remords et de haine, MOI ! Cass… Dean winchester le pire connard que la terre ai jamais porté ! C'est complètement dingue ! J'ai l'impression de vivre pour la première fois ! Et c'est bon, Cass ! J'adore ça ! Je t'aime Angelot ! Et j'ai même pas peur de te le dire en plus ! C'est comme si c'était naturel ! Je t'aime ! Et joignant le geste à la parole il attira Castiel à lui pour l'embrasser, qui ne résista pas le moins du monde et lui rendit son baiser en l'enlaçant.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme ça un long moment, leur baiser était doux et tendre, rempli par l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Ils auraient voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais, mais le retour à la réalité fut un gros camion qui passa près d'eux à toute vitesse ce qui eu pour effet de faire tanguer l'impala sur ses roues.

« -Et bien ! Il est pressé lui ! Dit Dean. M'enfin ! Va falloir que je reprenne la route ! Ça m'embêterai que Sam se fasse dédoubler, il est tellement doué pour se mettre dans les problèmes celui là !

Castiel avait repris le sourire, et ses yeux étaient lumineux en regardant Dean.

« -Je t'aime. Dit-il

« -_Moi aussi je t'aime._ Lui répondit le chasseur à voix basse, en lui donnant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres. Allez ! Envole toi mon ange, j'ai du travail qui m'attend !

Castiel s'envola, Dean eu presque l'impression de sentir des plumes lui caresser le visage.

« -J'ai du rêver. Se dit-il perplexe. Il redémarra l'impala et reparti sur la route.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber quand Dean s'arrêta devant le motel ou Sam avait pris une chambre.

Quand il entra, son frère était là, il fut soulagé.

« -Salut Sam !

« -Salut ! Alors bonne route ? Lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

« -Ouaip ! Dit Dean en serrant plus fort, pour le maintenir. Tu permets ?

Il sorti une des dagues de Bobby qu'il avait préalablement glissé à sa ceinture et lui entailla le bras pour finir par le lâcher.

« -Mais t'es un malade ! C'est moi !

« -Oui bah comme ça au moins je suis sûr.

« -Oui et moi ? Comment je suis sûr que c'est toi ?

Dean retira son cuir, le jeta sur un des lits et remonta la manche de sa chemise avant de s'entailler le bras à son tour.

« -Satisfait ?

« -Oui.

« -Ok ! Alors passons à autre chose, t'as trouvé quoi ? Demanda-t-il en entourant son bras d'un bandana qu'il avait dans sa poche arrière.

«-Bah en fait je crois avoir découvert dans quel égout il se planque, mais il faudra qu'on y retourne ensemble, au bout d'un moment il se divise en deux. Répondit Sam couvrant la blessure de son bras à son tour.

«-D'accord on fera ça mais comment on va prouver que le frère de ta copine n'est pas le tueur ? Il a été filmé !

«-Le problème ne se pose plus, c'est sa femme la victime du meurtre, il s'est pendu dans sa cellule, il a pas supporté de l'avoir perdu. Rebecca est complètement effondrée.

«-Merde, je suis désolé Sam.

«-On y peut plus rien maintenant mais on peut encore le vengé...pour Rebecca.

«-T'as raison, on va la buter cette saloperie.

Dean attrapa un de ses sacs et en sorti la deuxième dague d'argent pour la tendre à son frère.

«-Allez ! Au boulot !

Ils glissèrent tous les deux leurs lames à la ceinture, enfilèrent leurs vestes et sortirent pour monter en voiture.

* * *

Sam dirigea Dean dans la ville jusqu'au bon secteur. Et une fois garés, ils firent quelques mètres et Dean ouvrit la bouche d'égout que Sam lui désigna, puis ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de l'étroit passage.

«-Putain ! Ca schlingue ! On a beau se retrouver souvent dans cette situation, je ne m'y habituerai jamais !

«-Non moi mon plus. Répondit Sam.

Ils suivirent le premier conduit en évitant les tuyaux qui entraient et sortaient des parois, tout en évitant aussi de mettre leurs pieds dans les choses non identifiables qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin, comme soudainement des restes de transformation du polymorphe.

«-Arrrk c'est dégueu ! S'exclama Dean.

«-Chuuuut ! Fit Sam on approche de l'embranchement, il est peut être pas loin !

«-Ouaiiii ... Bon ! Celui qui le trouve le bute ok ?

«-Ça marche, t'as raison pas de temps à perdre.

« -Dean pris le chemin de gauche et Sam suivit celui de droite.

« -A tout de suite petit frère !

« -Te perds pas.

« -T'inquiète pas pour moi, penses plutôt à faire attention à toi !

« -Ouais ! On se retrouve ici !

« -D'accord !

Et ils poursuivirent leur exploration chacun de leur côté.

* * *

_« Ah ce que je peux en avoir marre de crapahuter dans la merde moi ! Hummm… Moi je sais où je préférerais être en ce moment. »_ Se dit-il en souriant, pensant à son ange.

Sam avançait toujours sans résultat, espérant que son frère ai plus de chance que lui, il lui semblait évident qu'il avait fait une mauvaise pioche vu qu'il apercevait le bout du tunnel.

Dean avançait aussi encore, quand il perçu une lumière orange au bout du conduit. Il continua discrètement en direction de la lueur, jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche sur une grande pièce qui devait être l'ancien collecteur d'eau pluvial, la lumière venait de lampes posées un peu partout, et il y avait des restes de peaux et de chaires de différentes couleurs.

« -Ça doit faire un moment que tu sévis ici espèce de saloperie ! Dit-il.

« -Qui traitez vous de saloperie ?

Il se retourna vers la voix et se retrouva devant une jeune femme, brune, assez jolie, du genre qu'il aurait certainement dragué … avant. Mais il savait que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas une femme, c'était le polymorphe et il allait enfin pouvoir lui faire sa fête et venger le pauvre type qui s'était foutu en l'air par sa faute.

« -Enfin ! Te voilà ! Dit-il brandissant sa dague en se jetant sur la créature.

* * *

Revenu à la bifurcation, Sam attendait Dean anxieusement, il ne tenait pas en place.

« -Putain ! Qu'est ce que tu fous Dean ? Dit-il à haute voix. Bon j'y vais !

Et quand il allait se lancer dans le conduit qu'avait emprunté son frère, Dean arrivait en courant, un grand sourire sur le visage, tout essoufflé.

« -J'l'ai débusqué, putain, je l'ai eu ! Il était en jolie brunette, Oh ! C'est qu'il avait bon gout le con ! Dit-il en riant.

« -Dean ! Arrête tes conneries je te rappelle qu'elle est sûrement morte cette pauvre fille !

« -Ah oui merde désolé, c'est l'adrénaline. Haaa ça fait du bien de se défouler ! Allez on se casse !

« -Ouais ! Barrons nous de là, je commence à avoir l'impression que cette puanteur ne s'en ira jamais de sur moi.

« -Ah ! Mais je confirme ! Elle ne te quitte jamais !

« -Oh ! La ferme Dean !

« -ha ha ha ha ha ! ! ! !

Il avait l'air content de lui. Le rire de Sam se joignit à celui de son frère.

« -Faut qu'on passe chez Rebecca, je veux lui dire au revoir.

« -Ok !

Une fois qu'ils eurent réussi à se faufiler en dehors du conduit, ils remontèrent dans l'impala :

« -Putain ! Désolé mon bébé ! Je te laverai demain c'est promis. Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état t'inquiète. Dit Dean à sa voiture en constatant toute la saleté qu'ils avaient ramené avec eux. Et il démarra.

Sam regardait son frère, amusé :

« -T'es vraiment barge comme mec tu sais ?

« -Oui je sais et alors ?

Ils rirent tout les deux.

« -Bon je vais par où ?

« -Continu sur cette route je te dirai.

Arrivés devant chez Rebecca, Sam descendit tout seul, Dean pensant que l'instant était mal choisi pour se présenter, ils auraient peut-être une autre occasion que la mort d'un frère et d'une belle-sœur ainsi qu'un mariage annulé pour cause d'enterrement, pour ça et Sam était d'accord avec son raisonnement.

Quand son frère remonta en voiture quelques minutes plus tard, Dean démarra et ils sortirent de la ville pour prendre la direction de chez Bobby.

« - Tu ne voudrais pas prendre le volant Sam ? J'en ai plein les pattes !

« -Ouais si tu veux.

Dean arrêta sur le bas-côté et ils descendirent de la voiture pour échanger leurs places.

Sam redémarra et Dean s'installa confortablement pour dormir.

Un peu plus de six heures plus tard, Sam coupa le contact devant la maison de Bobby, Dean se réveilla au son des pneus sur le gravier.

« -Déjà !?

« -Parles pour toi, t'as dormi pendant toute la route, moi je suis bien content d'arriver, il est quatre heures du mat. Il me tarde de retrouver mon pieu !

La lumière était toujours allumée dans la maison, Bobby ne dormait toujours pas à première vue. Mais comme pour tous les chasseurs, le sommeil était une notion toute relative et il se contentait souvent de peu d'heures au pays des rêves.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils furent éblouis par la clarté des lampes et durent s'acclimater en clignant des yeux.

« -Alors les jeunes, ça y est ! Vous lui avez fait sa fête à cette saloperie ?

« -Ouais. Répondit Sam. Dean l'a planté.

« -Bien ! Vous avez qu'à allez dormir maintenant, vu vos tronches vous en avez légèrement besoin, moi je passe un dernier coup de fil et je vais y aller aussi je suis calqué.

« -Ouais ! A demain Bobby ! Dit Sam

« -A demain. Poursuivit Dean en baillant.

Et ils montèrent se coucher.

Une fois dans sa chambre Dean fouilla la pièce du regard et dit tout bas :

« -Il est pas là l'ange ?!

Il haussa les épaules et se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit tout habillé après avoir jeté son cuir sur une chaise.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bobby et Sam buvaient un café en discutant des recherches que le vieux chasseur avait fait la veille pour un de ses amis. Quand il y eut un bruissement et Castiel était dans la cuisine à côté d'eux :

« -Bonjours Bobby, bonjours Sam.

« -Salut Castiel. Répondit Sam

« -Slut. Bougonna Bobby toujours ravi de voir l'ange débarquer chez lui.

« -Dean n'est pas là ? Demanda Castiel.

« -Bah si il est là haut il dort encore pourquoi ? Lui demanda Sam.

« -Oh ! Ça doit être les effets de cette bière que j'ai bu hier, je n'ai plus un très bon ressenti de sa présence…

« -T'as bu une bière ? S'étonna Sammy

« -Oui. Confirma Bobby en souriant, il a voulu essayer. Mais c'était hier en début d'après midi ! T'en as toujours les effets ?

« -Il semblerait oui. Répondit Castiel un peu gêné.

Puis des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

« -Tiens le voilà ! Dit Sam.

Dean apparu à la porte, Castiel le regarda intensément, et inclina la tête sur le côté.

« -Tiens ! T'es là mon ange ! Dit Dean langoureusement.

« -Mon ange ? Répéta Sam les yeux écarquillés.

Castiel s'approcha de Dean lentement plantant son regard dans le sien, Sam et Bobby regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux tout décontenancés.

Quand soudain Castiel attrapa une des dagues d'argent dans le sac posé sur la table, agrippa Dean de sa main libre et le poignarda en plein cœur. Sous le regard médusé des deux spectateurs.

« -**CASTIEL !** Hurla Sam.

« -**NOOOOONNN !** Cria Bobby.

Dean était tombé lourdement au sol et gisait maintenant dans une marre de sang, tandis que Castiel se tenait au dessus de lui le regard noir, la dague ensanglantée toujours dans sa main :

« -Ce n'était pas Dean ! Maintenant je peux le ressentir ! Dit-il en disparaissant dans un bruit d'ailes et la dague tomba sur le sol.

Sam et Bobby s'approchèrent du corps devant eux :

« -C'était le polymorphe. dit Sam.

« -Putain de merde ! Rajouta Bobby.

* * *

Castiel arriva dans une grande pièce éclairée par des lampes orangées, le collecteur d'eau pluvial où Dean avait débusqué la créature.

Il fouilla rapidement l'endroit des yeux et le vit, inconscient, il était nu dans une marre de sang et était attaché des pieds et des mains.

Il se précipita sur lui et le souleva, les liens tombèrent tout seul au sol, Castiel senti tout de suite qu'il était très affaibli, il avait une plaie béante dans le ventre, il le déposa sur une dalle de béton non loin et posa ses mains sur la blessure, et elle se referma dans une lumière bleutée qui étincela dans cet endroit peu éclairé. Dean reprit soudainement conscience et vit des yeux d'un bleu limpide au dessus de lui :

« -Cas…qu'est ce que je fout là ? Et toi ? Et ... pourquoi je suis à poil ?

« -C'est le poly...

« -Le polymorphe ! Finit-il. Il est où ?

« -Il est mort Dean, je l'ai tué, il était à ta place avec Sam chez Bobby.

« -Sam est rentré avec lui chez Bobby ? Ah bah bravo Sammy !

« -Tu peux te lever ?

« -Ah oui ! Je suis en pleine forme ! Grace à toi je présume. Dit-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il embrassa son ange tendrement.

« -Merci. Dit-il. Et … J'ai froid !

« -Oui je m'en doute, je te ramène.

Castiel serra Dean dans ses bras et ils disparurent du collecteur pour réapparaître dans la chambre du jeune homme.

« -Merci de me ramener ici, j'aurai apprécié moyennement d'arriver au milieu du salon ou de la cuisine complètement à poil. Tu devrais prévenir les autres que tu m'as ramené, le temps que je m'habille, sinon, s'ils entendent du bruit, ils risqueraient de monter et de nous surprendre en train de faire des choses que je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent pour le moment. Ça n'appartient qu'à NOUS ! Insista-t-il en finissant par l'embrasser avec gourmandise, se laissant aller sous les caresses de Castiel sur sa peau nue.

« -Dis donc ça devient une habitude que moi je sois à poil et toi tout habillé ! Remarqua-t-il avec un grand sourire coquin pour son ange.

« -Oui en effet. Répondit Castiel. Mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Ajouta-t-il un sourire en coin.

Dean se senti rougir en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

« -J'entends du bruit je crois qu'on est repéré ! Vite descend ! Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et le poussa vers la porte avec une tape sur les fesses.

_« -A tout de suite angelot ! Je t'aime._ Chuchota-il

_« -Je t'aime aussi Dean_ ! Chuchota Castiel en sortant à reculons pour éviter une nouvelle tape et profiter encore un peu que Dean ne soit toujours pas habillé.

Son regard était si luxurieux, qu'il donna à Dean l'impression d'être encore plus nu qu'il ne l'était.

Puis il sorti prévenir Sam et Bobby. Et constata que Sam était en train de monter les escaliers.

_«En effet_. Pensa-t-il. _Il s'en est fallu de peu. »_

« -Tu l'as ramené ? Lui demanda le jeune chasseur.

« -Oui, il s'habille, le polymorphe avait prit ses vêtements pour prendre sa place. Il nous rejoint en bas.

Sam fit demi-tour et ils descendirent pour rejoindre Bobby toujours dans la cuisine.

L'homme nettoyait la lame de la dague les yeux fixés sur le corps à l'apparence de Dean. Quand il vit Sam et Castiel arriver il interpella l'ange :

« -Dis donc la prochaine fois que ce genre de truc arrive, pense à nous prévenir avant, ça évitera que je fasse une attaque.

« -Il fallait que je réagisse vite, on ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il se sauve et aille tuer d'autres gens sous l'apparence de Dean !

« -Ah bah non je crois que j'ai assez d'emmerde comme ça ! Dis Dean en arrivant à son tour, il avait eu vite fait d'enfiler un jean et un tee shirt.

Au son de sa voix Castiel ne pu réprimer un frisson et un bruit de plume se fit entendre, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui intrigués.

« -Ça va Dean ? Demanda Castiel pour détourner l'attention.

Dean le regarda avec un sourire entendu :

« -Ouiiii la pêche ! En tous cas là, il me faut un café !

« J'te sers ça. Dit Bobby.

« -Bon va falloir se débarrasser de ça ! Rajouta Sam en désignant le corps par terre.

« -Hey ! Un peu de respect ! C'est moi quand même ! Dit-il en s'accroupissant à coté du cadavre.

« -Non c'était pas toi ! Dis Castiel d'un ton que Dean décela grave et douloureux.

«- Non c'est vrai, heureusement que tu l'as senti Cass, merci. Lui dit-il en s'approchant et lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

« -Oui Castiel merci. Renchéri Sam. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait en se faisant passer pour Dean auprès de nous mais on a eu du bol qu'il ne nous tue pas pendant notre sommeil !

« -Ouais ! Tiens ton café. Dit Bobby en tendant une tasse à Dean.

« -En tout cas on y a vu que du feu ! C'était toi ! Enfin, sauf Castiel, lui il n'a pas été dupe une seconde !

« -C'est normal. Répondit Castiel. Le polymorphe avait blessé Dean de sorte qu'il ne meurt pas trop vite comme ça il restait, comment dire, connecté à son esprit pour tout apprendre et être lui. Ce matin il devait tout connaitre dans les détails.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent et pensèrent à la même chose. _« Il savait tout »._

« -Il connaissait tous les détails tu dis ? Poursuivi Sam. Mais alors pourquoi quand il est descendu il t'a appelé "Mon Ange" ? Ou plutôt, depuis quand Dean t'appelle-t-il "Mon Ange" si langoureusement ?

« -Mon ange, mon ange ! Bah oui c'est mon ange non ? Quelqu'un peut-il dire le contraire ? C'est une façon de parler ! Répondit précipitamment Dean.

« -Si tu le dis. Répondit Sam d'un air qui en disait long.


	5. Chapter 5

**!Nouveau slash !**

**On monte d'un cran ! C'est pas encore niveau "Heavy" mais ... et encore.. enfin vous verrez bien par vous même ! LOL (écrit sur "Senin O Gözlerin Va Rya" de Koridor : watch?v=9UAbLZDePMs)**

**En tous cas je vous préviens, je vous aurai prévenu ptdr**

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! ! Et encore merci merci pour vos review ! **

**Bisou**

**Gab'**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Ils enterrèrent le cadavre dans le fond de la propriété de Bobby, dans un trou bien profond.

« -C'est drôle hein ? Moi ça me fait bizarre d'être enterré là. Dit Dean. Enfin c'est sûrement là que je finirai un jour aussi, je ne me fait pas d'illusion. Et il rit ... tout seul.

Sam et Bobby repartirent vers la maison, laissant Dean rire de ses conneries et Castiel, qui le regardait s'esclaffer ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'idée de mourir le faisait rire, et ça lui serra le cœur.

« -Arrête de rire Dean !

Le jeune homme se calma immédiatement au ton que l'ange avait prit pour lui dire ça.

« -Ce n'est pas drôle Dean. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu venais à mourir. Lui dit-il en baissant la tête.

« -Pardon Mon Ange.

Il regarda au loin si Sam et Bobby n'étaient plus à vue et s'approcha de Castiel lui prenant le menton pour relever son visage vers lui.

« -Pardon, je plaisantais.

« -Ce n'est pas drôle.

« -Je sais, je suis très con des fois, tu le sais non ?

Il prit le visage de l'ange entre ses mains et se mit en quête de lui donner le baiser le plus réconfortant qu'il soit, empli de tendresse et de douceur.

« -Tu sais c'est pareil pour moi, je crois que je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre sans toi aujourd'hui. Oublions tout ça, je t'aime Cass.

Castiel posa sa main sur la nuque de Dean et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, ils étaient bien, ils étaient seul et tiraient avantage du moment présent. Leurs bouches jouaient l'une avec l'autre se frôlant des lèvres et leurs langues se caressaient, approfondissant leur baiser et profitant du gout de l'autre avec un plaisir intense. Castiel glissait sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, et Dean effleurait son cou du bout des doigts, ils étaient bien.

Puis Dean interrompit le baiser :

« -Tu sais qu'il va falloir penser à rentrer, ils vont se demander ce qu'on est en train de foutre. Et puis moi il faut que j'aille me décrasser, après cette nuit passée dans les égouts je ne sens pas la rose. Dit Dean.

« -Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

« -J'attendais que tu le proposes. Répondit Dean avec un sourire coquin. Tu me rejoins ?

« -Non, je t'y attend.

« -Alors file mon ange.

Castiel disparu dans un léger bruissement et Dean eut encore l'impression d'une caresse de plumes sur son visage.

Puis il retourna vers la maison de Bobby.

En entrant Sam et Bobby le regardèrent :

« -Ça y est t'es calmé ? Demanda le vieux chasseur.

« -Dis donc qu'est ce que tu foutais tu t'es recueilli sur ta tombe ou quoi ? Et où est Castiel ? Poursuivi Sam.

« -Très drôle ! Non on parlait avec Castiel, il n'aime pas qu'on rigole avec la mort, qu'est ce que vous voulez. Il est parti il avait des choses à faire je ne sais pas quoi. Bon moi je vais me laver j'en ai marre de ce parfum senteur d'égout.

« -Oui, c'est vrai que tu embaumes.

« -Ta gueule Sam. Allez à tout à l'heure.

« -Ouais mais magnes toi, on a des affaire à régler. Dit Bobby.

« -Rôôôôhhh... Y'a pas moyen d'avoir un peu de vacances des fois ? Répondit Dean en montant les escaliers.

* * *

Quand il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre il eu un sourire, il savait que Castiel était à l'intérieur et un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Comme un gamin il fut intimidé de rentrer. Il prit une grande inspiration, tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce.

Quand il fut à l'intérieur, Il ne vit pas tout de suite Castiel qui était sur sa gauche et celui-ci l'attrapa voilement par les épaules et le colla au mur pour prendre possession de sa bouche.

Au bout d'un moment il le laissa un peu respirer :

« -Holà mon ange ! D'où te vient cette sauvagerie dit moi ?

« -Je croyais que tu n'arriverais jamais.

« -Je te rappelle que je me déplace sur mes jambes moi, je ne vole pas ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça... Elles existent vraiment ou c'est juste heu… virtuel ?

« -De quoi ?

« -Tes ailes ! Elles existent ?

« -Oui elles existent bien sûr.

« -Humm... Ajouta Dean pensif.

Castiel le regarda avec douceur en penchant la tête en plissant les yeux, Dean eu l'impression que l'ange essayait de lire dans la tête pour savoir ou il voulait en venir avec cette question sur ses ailes, il adorait quand il faisait ça.

« -Bon faut vraiment que je me lave vite, y'a du boulot d'après Bobby, si je ne redescends pas très rapidement, il est capable de venir me chercher.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Castiel l'embrassa tendrement. Il ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, et ils se retrouvèrent sous la douche chaude, entièrement nus.

« -Ouah ! Quelle sensation…

« -On gagne du temps.

« -Oui pas une minute à perdre…mais faut quand même que je me lave !

Sur ces mots il attrapa le gel douche sur une petite tablette en hauteur par-dessus l'épaule de son amant et quand il pencha le flacon au dessus de sa main pour prendre du savon, Castiel mis les siennes au dessus pour recueillir le produit, Dean compris tout de suite ou il voulait en venir. Et il se mit du savon dans les mains lui aussi.

Ils restèrent sous l'eau chaude, les mains de Castiel parcouraient le torse musclé de Dean en un jeu subtil et taquin, glissa sur ses hanches pour remonter dans son dos, puis glissa à nouveau vers le bas lentement jusqu'à ses fesses. Dean n'était pas en reste non plus il caressait la peau laiteuse de l'ange avec délicatesse, son ventre, son torse finement sculpté, son cou et l'embrassait langoureusement, il passa sur ses épaules et en arrivant entre ses omoplates, deux légères protubérances qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, il s'y attarda :

« -Ce sont tes ailes ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille en continuant de caresser la zone.

« -Oui. Répondit Castiel.

Dean senti le sexe de son ange contre lui, lui faisant pressentir que si les ailes des anges restaient toujours cachées c'était peut être parce qu'elles étaient sensibles et fragile et donc étaient une nouvelle zone érogène, ça le fit sourire, Castiel repéra son sourire et le regardant les yeux à demi fermé il lui en demanda la raison et il lui répondit simplement qu'il était bien.

Les mains savonneuses de Dean revinrent sur le torse de Castiel et descendirent sur son bas ventre et sur son sexe maintenant bien durci, ils ne parlaient plus c'était tellement inhabituel autant pour l'un que pour l'autre que c'était presque … surnaturel. Sa main glissa le long de son sexe … lentement … avec application, insistant sur la base de son gland devenu très dur. Puis ils se rincèrent l'un l'autre en insistant sur leurs membres désormais tendus à fond.

S'accroupissant aux pieds de Castiel surpris, Dean attrapa son sexe à pleine main, le caressant lentement, en observant discrètement les réactions de son amant. Il eut un soupir de plaisir qui lui confirma sa satisfaction et le sentir frémir le rendit fou. Son autre main massait ses fesses douces. Puis Dean approcha son visage, il hésita, il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau et qui ne l'aurait jamais effleuré auparavant, mais il l'aimait tellement qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Il entrouvrit finalement la bouche, et posa ses lèvres sur le gland angélique et lisse, de sa langue, il le découvrit et goûta sa saveur. Les mains de Castiel caressaient ses cheveux, ce qui rendit Dean encore plus fiévreux de désir et dans une pulsion il englouti ce sexe tendu devant lui. Un gémissement de son ange lui témoigna son intense plaisir et toutes les hésitations de Dean s'envolèrent. Son excitation était à son comble.

Tout d'un coup, Castiel se baissa et poussa Dean sur le sol en dehors de la cabine de douche, souvent l'ange si innocent et pur pouvait se montrer très libéré en paroles et en actes mais à ce point là, Dean en fut agréablement surpris. Il était bouleversé.

Castiel approcha son visage de la verge tendue à l'extrême devant ses yeux qui lui donnait la mesure de l'émoi de son protégé et caressa ses bourses fermement. Dean senti les lèvres chaudes de Castiel effleurer son gland, ce qui eu pour effet de raidir son sexe encore plus. Et doucement, la bouche de l'ange l'avala dans des allées retours délicieux. Dean se cambra de plaisir, râlant, soupirant, complètement submergé par ses sensations délirantes, mais l'arrêta soudain, il voulait partager ce moment avec son amant et se positionnant sur le côté, il prit le sexe de l'ange qui, lui semblait-il avait encore grandi et le reprit en bouche, avec gourmandise et sensualité, Castiel, lui, s'attardait sur son gland, il jouait de sa langue, c'était délicieux à souhait.

Dean ne savait plus si son plaisir venait de la bouche brûlante de son amant, ou de la chair angélique dans sa sienne. Les va et vient intenses qu'ils se prodiguaient mutuellement s'accélérèrent et Dean senti son ventre s'engourdir, l'extase approchait, il eut un gémissement rauque, manquant d'air tout d'un coup et se libéra par saccade dans la bouche de Castiel. Puis il reprit sa caresse buccale, Castiel haletait de plus en plus fort, son sexe se tendait vigoureusement et il se libéra à son tour dans sa bouche.

Ils restèrent un moment tout les deux allongés sur le sol regardant le plafond, ça avait été si fabuleux, torride et terriblement sensuel qu'ils étaient complètement hébétés.

« -Quel bonheur ! Dit Dean.

« -C'était fabuleux. Poursuivit Castiel.

« -Je n'aurait jamais cru prendre un plaisir pareil ! Repris le jeune chasseur en approchant de son amant pour être dans le même sens que lui.

« -Merci Dean. Dit l'ange en lui attrapant le visage quand il fut à portée et en l'embrassant tendrement. Mais très vite le baiser s'amplifia et ils sentirent à nouveau monter le désir. Dean reprit vite pied et s'écarta bien à regret de son tendre amour.

« -Il faut qu'on se dépêche mon ange n'oublie pas j'ai du boulot !

« -Oui c'est vrai ... Râla Castiel.

Ce qui fit sourire Dean.

« -T'inquiète mon ange, il y aura bien un moment où on aura tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Ils se relevèrent et sortirent de la salle de bain.

En passant la porte ils étaient habillés.

« -Ah ! C'est toi qui choisi mes fringues maintenant ? Plaisanta Dean.

Il portait un tee shirt noir et sa chemise verte délavée par les années et un jean bleu à boutons tout aussi délavé troué au genou et à la cuisse et petite touche toute particulière … Dean tira sur la ceinture de son jean pour vérifier … rien dessous. Il regarda Castiel du coin de l'œil avec un sourire coquin…

« -Je te trouve très …. Sexy, dans ces vêtements là Dean. Répondit Castiel à voix basse.

Entendre ce mot sortir de cette « plus si chaste que ça » bouche le firent frémir et il s'approcha de son ange en deux pas et le pris dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser.

« -Allez envoles toi faut que je me dépêche de descendre.

Et Castiel s'envola.

* * *

Quand il descendit dans le salon il affichait un sourire qu'il ne pouvait réprimer qui étonna son frère et Bobby.

« -Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ? Lui demanda Sam.

« -Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu préfère que je fasse la gueule ?

« -Non mais c'est bizarre d'habitude tu fais cette tête de champion quand t'as levé une fille toute la nuit.

Dean se senti piquer un fard, et se détourna donc pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine se prendre une bière. Quand il se retourna de nouveau vers eux c'était passé, il décapsula la bouteille et en bu une gorgée.

« -Bon alors c'est quoi le boulot dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ?

« -Bah en fait, y'en a deux c'est galère. Répondit Bobby. Et j'ai essayé de voir si d'autres chasseurs pouvaient y aller mais personne de dispo. On va devoir se démerder tout seul.

« -Bon c'est quoi TES boulots alors ?

« -On a un loup garou à Worthington près d'ici et un nid de vampire à Chicago.

« -Oui bon ok, le loup garou je veux bien ce soir c'est la pleine lune donc il se réveillera cette nuit, mais les vampires ? On n'est pas à un jour près ! C'est con à dire pour les gens qui meurent, mais ils tuent tous les jours, qu'est ce qui presse ?

« -Ceux là on un rituel. Répondit Bobby. D'après mes renseignements ils chassent les jours de pleine lune pour faire du recrutement de jeunes gens pour agrandir leur famille de dégénérés.

« -Ah ok dac ! Oui donc faut se bouger, Mais c'est loin tu l'as pas su avant ?

« -Bah justement. Dit Sam. On pensait que j'irai avec Bobby, à Worthington pour s'occuper du loup garou et que toi tu irais avec Castiel à Chicago. Castiel peut vous y emmener en un clin d'œil.

« -Ouais d'accord mais encore faut-il qu'il soit pas occupé ailleurs !

« -Faut lui demander. Dit Bobby.

« -Ouais….. **CASSSS** Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu pourrais venir par ici s'il te plaît…

« -_S'il te plait ?!_ Répéta Sam à voix basse en se tournant vers Bobby perplexe par la soudaine politesse de son frère envers l'ange.

Un léger bruissement dans la pièce et :

« -Oui Dean ? Tu m'as appelé ?

A cette voix Dean ressenti un doux frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« -Oui ! Répondit-il.

« -Oui Castiel. Dit Sam. On voulait te demander si tu étais sur quelque chose ce soir. On a des vampires à Chicago qu'il faut absolument chopper ce soir du fait que c'est leur soir de recrutement massif. Mais …

« -C'est à Chicago. Reprit Dean. Faudrait que tu m'y emmène, et même que tu viennes avec moi parce que je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai tout seul. Sam et Bobby on un loup garou sur le feu.

« -D'accord Dean. Répondit Castiel.

Leurs regards se croisèrent … ils pensaient à la même chose bien sûr. Dean se demanda si sa concentration n'allait pas en pâtir, ça le perturbait, s'il ne restait pas bien concentré il risquait de se faire butter !

_«Peut être qu'une fois dans l'action, l'adrénaline fera son travail._»Pensa-t-il.

« -Dean ! Dean ?

« -Hein ? Heu oui…

« -Et ben ! Tu rêves ? Demanda Sam.

« -Pardon je réfléchissais.

« -Faut qu'on se prépare : Nous il nous faut des balles en argent ça ok vous il vous faut quelque chose qui coupe bien les têtes et du sang de mort ça peut aussi servir on sait jamais.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de chose qui coupe. Annonça Castiel en faisant sortir son poignard céleste de sa manche. J'ai ce qu'il me faut.

« -Ça tue les vampires ? Demanda Sam.

« -Oui ça tue n'importe quoi, c'est une arme divine.

« -OK ! Dit Dean. Moi je vais prendre une machette. C'est plus léger qu'une hache. Et du sang de mort on en a dans le frigo il me semble.

« -Oui. Confirma Bobby.

« -Et ben on a plus qu'à préparer nos sacs.

Et il se mit donc en charge de remplir des seringues de sang de mort ainsi que d'affûter très fin sa machette qu'il était allé récupérer dans son coffre.

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe pour se concentrer sur la mission, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à Castiel.

_« le corps de Castiel, la langue de Castiel, sa bouche, ses lèvres, la peau de Castiel …. Rôôôôhhh… Ma tête s'il te plait … Dit à mon corps de se tenir tranquille et en passant dis à mon esprit de penser à autre choooose ! »_

Castiel observait Dean, il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond :

_« Peut-être regrette-t-il ce qui s'est passé entre nous …. Il ne me regarde même pas... Je dirais même qu'il m'évite carrément… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? … il faut que je lui parle. »_

Profitant que Sam et Bobby étaient sortis mettre leur matériel dans le pick-up du vieux chasseur, Castiel attrapa promptement le bras de Dean et le tira dans le couloir afin de ne pas être vus :

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe Dean ?

« -Ri…

« -Et ne dit pas Rien. Le coupa-t-il. Je te connais, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu regrettes déjà ce qui s'est passé cet après midi ?

« -Regretter ? T'es fou Cass, non non non ! Je ne regrette absolument pas au contraire ! ! Il le regarda langoureusement de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire en coin.

« -Alors qu'est ce que tu as ? Je vois bien que tu m'évites et … tu ne me regardes même plus en face Dean…

« -Oui il y a quelque chose…. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !

L'ange le regarda, penchant la tête, visiblement incrédule et Dean reprit :

« -TU me déconcentre Cass ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder même si tu ne me vois pas le faire ... . Je regarde tes mains, je regarde ta bouche, tes yeux, tes cheveux… J'ai envie de te toucher, de te respirer, de … t'embrasser. Termina-t-il en ajoutant le geste à la parole. Et ça m'empêche de me concentrer sur le boulot à faire, si je n'arrive pas un tant soit peu à me fixer sur l'objectif ce soir je vais me faire tuer.

« -Oui je vois, excuse moi Dean…

« -Oh non, ne t'excuses pas ! Tu ne vas pas t'excuser parce que je t'aime Cass. C'est à moi de faire la part des choses.

"-Je pense que l'action et l'adrénaline devrait t'aider à reprendre ta concentration ce soir, je connais ta rage, ta hargne et ton courage, tout ça ne peut qu'être un booster pour toi. Et s'il faut je resterai loin de toi.

« -Non ! Surtout pas ! Je te veux près de moi ! Je veux avoir un œil sur toi !

« -Tu te rappelles que c'est moi qui suis sensé te protéger Dean ? Dit Castiel avec un grand sourire.

« -Et ben on se protégera mutuellement ! Les vampires sont des saloperies et c'est un nid, ils vont être très nombreux ! Donc on ne s'éloigne pas et chacun protège les arrières de l'autre. En plus je suis sûr que ça les botterait bien de goûter à du sang d'ange.

« -D'accord, on ne s'éloigne pas ! Et pour ce qui est de boire mon sang je peux te dire que ça ne sera pas du tout dans leur idée.

Bobby rentrait dans la maison et Castiel qui l'avait entendu, s'éloignait déjà.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par ça ne sera pas du tout dans leur idée ? ?_ Pensa-t-il … _Enfin ce n'est pas grave… Allez j'y retourne ! »_

Il sorti à son tour du couloir et Sam rentrai lui aussi dans la maison. Ils étaient là tous les quatre en plein milieu de la pièce à se dévisager les uns les autres. Attendant, ils ne savaient quoi. Et c'est Dean qui rompit le silence :

« -Bon bah vous deux va falloir penser à y aller parce que vous avez de la route, il faudrait que vous arriviez avant la nuit les mecs.

« -Ouais t'as raison Dean. Dit Sam. On y va Bobby ?

« -Allez c'est parti ! Hey ! Dit-il interpellant Dean et Castiel. Les jeunes ! Vous faite pas croquer, faites pas les cons. Attention à vous !

« -T'inquiète Bobby ! Mais vous aussi faites gaffe ! Vous êtes bien assez poilu comme ça ! N'allez pas en rajouter !

« -T'es con ! Rit Sam en refermant la porte derrière lui et Bobby, laissant Dean et Castiel seuls tout les deux.

* * *

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le bruit du moteur s'éloigner et d'un coup Dean attrapa Castiel par le col et le colla au mur derrière lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. L'ange lui rendit son baiser au centuple. Puis Dean relâcha Castiel de son étreinte.

« -Ahhh ! Voilà qui est mieux ! Je me sens d'attaque !

« -Castiel regarda Dean, il était tout gesticulant, il ne tenait plus en place, il lui tardait de partir. Il alla se chercher une bière et en proposa une à Castiel par réflexe, qui l'accepta a son grand étonnement. Je croyais que celle de l'autre jour t'avait rendu malade ?

« -Non en fait mon malaise du début était dû au pressentiment que je ressentais pour toi et le polymorphe, mais mélangé à mes sentiments ça devait être déformé et après si je n'allais pas bien c'était parce qu'en fait je ne te trouvais pas, et quand je suis arrivé ici je te ressentais étrangement, vu que tu étais en train de mourir et que le Dean qui était à l'étage, ce n'était pas toi. Je ne sais pas si je suis clair ...

« -Oh si tu es limpide mais donc la bière ne te fait rien.

« -Non.

« -Et bien c'est regrettable une bonne cuite de temps en temps c'est salutaire !

Castiel le regarda septique.

« -Je te ferai goûter plus fort, je suis sûr d'arriver à te soûler. Tiens, si Sam était là il l'aurait attrapée au vol celle là et il aurait dit « Mais tu nous saoules déjà ! ». Et il éclata de rire, Castiel ne disait rien, il était heureux de voir Dean heureux.

Il ouvrit sa bière et en bu une gorgée, Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça en fait et apprécia finalement l'idée de boire un coup en compagnie Dean. Ils s'assirent à la table de la cuisine, et ne disaient rien, ils se regardaient, en se tenant la main, jouant avec leurs doigts, juste encore pour être en contact avec la peau de l'autre, attendant la tombée de la nuit pour partir.

Quand le soleil rouge commença à envahir la pièce, Dean se leva, pris deux autres bières dans le frigo en tendit une à Castiel, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer et sur le perron se planta devant la rambarde pour regarder la fin du jour.

Il aimait ce moment de la journée entre chien et loup ou tout changeait d'aspect ou les animaux de la nuit sortaient enfin de leurs terriers, de leurs nids et commençaient leur petite vie quotidienne bien réglée.

Lui, sa vie était à cheval sur les deux mondes et vraiment loin d'être aussi bien déterminée.

Mais la nuit lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être plus fort, il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut être que l'obscurité lui permettait de ressortir sa haine enfouie et toute cette rage accumulée en Enfer. Ce trop plein de colère qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait constaté à maintes reprises depuis son retour qu'il était plus violent envers les créatures de la nuit que celles rencontrées le jour. Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient elles aussi plus agressives, il ne savait pas, mais c'était presque sûr, il avait ramené quelque chose de malsain en lui quand Castiel l'avait sorti de la fosse.

La main de l'ange apparue sur sa droite déposant sa bière sur la rambarde, il s'était posté derrière lui et maintenant les mains libres, il enserra Dean de ses bras posant sa joue contre le haut de son dos. Dean posa sa main sur celles de l'ange maintenant sur son torse, fermant ses yeux pour apprécier le réconfort que lui apportait cette simple étreinte.

Il bu sa dernière gorgée, posa la bouteille et tourna sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à son ange dos à la rampe.

Puis posant ses mains sur la balustrade de chaque coté de lui, il se souleva pour s'asseoir dessus.

« -Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir sur cette rambarde vermoulue. Dit Castiel en tapotant son doigt sur le bois.

« -Mais tu es là pour me sauver, je ne crains rien !

Castiel sourit en s'approchant tout contre lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

« -Oui Dean, je serais toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera. Conclu-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

« -Je peux les voir ? Demanda Dean.

« -Quoi ?

« -Tes ailes ! Répondit-il avec ferveur.

Castiel le regarda en penchant la tête et sourit :

« -Il y a un moment que ça te trotte dans la tête ça hein ?

« -Tu n'imagines même pas !

« -D'accord ! Répondit l'ange en l'attrapant par les bords de sa chemise pour le faire redescendre sur le plancher.

« -Je préfère éviter que tu tombes à la renverse.

Dean était tout fébrile comme un gosse qui attend le matin pour voir si le père noël est passé.

Castiel regarda au dessus de lui puis sur les cotés comme pour évaluer la place et embrassa Dean fougueusement, qui lui rendit son baiser, fermant les yeux, au bord de l'excitation. Quand tout à coup un léger bruissement se fit entendre, et les ailes de Castiel firent claquer l'air, Dean continuait d'embrasser son ange et n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux et quand enfin il se décida, Castiel le regarda les yeux brillants et Dean pu enfin contempler ces ailes qu'il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer.

Elles étaient immenses et se déployaient sur au moins deux mètres de chaque coté d'eux, d'un blanc lumineux, il ne pu réprimer son geste et tendit le bras pour toucher ces plumes qui semblait duveteuses et douces. Au contacte de ses doigts, elles frémirent, Castiel aussi et il arrêta son geste se demandant s'il avait fait une bêtise.

L'ange le regardait toujours, Dean avait un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et ça lui plu :

« -Tu peux les toucher tu sais.

« -Vraiment ?

Castiel acquiesça, en rapprochant ses ailes et quand Dean reposa ses doigts sur ses plumes il frissonna de nouveau :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, c'est normal…

Quand les doigts du chasseur descendirent du haut de son aile pour glisser le long des plumes, y entrelaçant ses doigts, Castiel vit une larme perler à son œil, le jeune homme était submergé par un trop plein d'émotions, il passa donc ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui et referma ses ailes sur eux, enserrant le corps de Dean contre le sien.

« -Elles sont …. Magnifiques …. Dit-il contre ses lèvres. Je suis heureux que tu m'ais laissé les voir…

« -Et les toucher…

« -Oui les toucher…Finit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Les ailes de Castiel étaient toujours autours d'eux et Dean sentait une douce chaleur pénétrer son corps, il était bien, il aimait un ange et cet ange l'aimait aussi il aurait voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais…mais ils avaient du travail.

Le soleil s'était couché, il ne savait pas depuis quand et la pleine lune était haute dans le ciel donnant un doux halo argenté aux plumes de Castiel.

« -Il va falloir qu'on y aille mon ange. Chuchota Dean. Je resterais bien comme ça toute ma vie mais je crois qu'on se ferait remarquer. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« -Oui il faut partir tu as raison.

Castiel relâcha l'étreinte de ses ailes sur eux et les ramena derrière lui, sans les dissimuler :

« -Prends ton sac et allons y !

Dean rentra dans la maison, enfila son cuir et attrapa le sac de toile contenant les seringues et la machette et ressorti en fermant derrière lui, Castiel était devant la maison, attendant qu'il vienne et quand il arriva à sa hauteur l'ange le serra dans ses bras et ils disparurent.

* * *

Pour réapparaître dans une immonde rue déserte de Chicago, sous la pluie. A leur arrivée un bruit de fracas se fit entendre, c'était un chat dans une poubelle qui avait eu la peur de sa vie et s'enfuyait à toutes pattes dans la nuit.

« -Quelle arrivée discrète. Ironisa Dean.

« -En effet. Répondit Castiel en riant.

« -Bon ! Dit Dean. C'est bien gentil d'être à Chicago, mais comment on va les trouver maintenant ? La ville est grande !

« -Bobby avait des coupures de journaux qui parlaient de disparitions dans ce secteur, c'est pour ça que je nous ai transporté ici.

« -Je suis vraiment à coté de mes pompes moi en ce moment ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai même pas pensé à savoir où il fallait les chercher !

« -Mais je l'ai fait Dean, ce n'est pas grave…

« -Mouais… mais ça ne change pas le problème…Dit-il en jetant son sac sur son épaule. Allez essayons de trouver ce nid, pfff ... Quel temps de merde ! Tu ne sentirais pas quelque chose par hasard mon ange, ça nous faciliterait les choses.

« -Non, mais….

Un cri retentit dans la nuit, un cri de femme, sans hésiter une seconde et sans concertation, ils se mirent à courir vers l'endroit d'où venaient ces cris.

Arrivés sur place, ils virent que c'était justement un vampire, mais il était trop tard pour la victime, le vampire s'était entaillé le poignet et lui faisait couler de son sang dans la bouche.

Dean prit sa machette dans son sac ainsi que la pochette de seringues qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieure de son cuir pour jeter le sac et Castiel sorti son poignard céleste de sa manche.

Quand il les vit, le vampire attrapa la fille par le bras et ils s'enfuirent à toute jambe. L'ange et le chasseur les poursuivirent dans les ruelles mal éclairées, mais le vampire connaissait bien les lieux et les sema.

Ils continuèrent de chercher, ils ne pouvaient pas être loin. Castiel se posta en haut d'un immeuble pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, tandis que Dean continuait en bas à fouiller tous les recoins, ouvrait les portes qui ne donnaient que sur des arrières boutiques ou des couloirs tout aussi crasseux les uns que les autres, mais secs, dont pas de passage récent.

_« Finalement c'est pas plus mal qu'il pleuve ! »_ Pensa Dean.

« -Tu vois quelque chose ? Cria-t-il à Castiel toujours perché passant d'un coté à l'autre de la ruelle.

« -Non. Répondit-il tout près de lui.

« -Continuons à fouiller le coin !

« -Oui.

Quand finalement une porte résista à l'ouverture, Castiel l'arracha, Dean le regarda avec un grand sourire :

« -Humm... Fit Dean. Rien ne te résistes à toi !

« -Non même pas toi. Dit-il avec un grand sourire ses yeux plantés dans ceux du chasseur.

« -Non c'est vrai. Répondit Dean en riant doucement. Bon restons concentré.

C'était bien la bonne porte, du moins, il y avait eu du passage récemment au vu des traces de pas mouillées sur le sol.

L'endroit était aussi glauque que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu derrière les autres portes.

Ils rentrèrent en silence, écoutant tous les bruits, et ils entendirent des rires et des voix.

_« -Y'a du monde_. Chuchota Dean en montrant l'étage du dessus à Castiel qui acquiesça.

Ils montèrent un escalier où apparaissaient encore quelques traces mouillées.

Ils débouchèrent sur une grande pièce vide au centre, complètement encombrée de bric-à-brac le long des murs et surplombée d'un balcon sur tout le tour, ils se faufilèrent discrètement, les voix venaient du fond.

Une fois rapprochés ils s'accroupirent derrière un amas de chaises pour observer et évaluer leurs chances.

Ils étaient deux dont celui qu'ils avaient poursuivit, ce dernier jeta la fille qu'il avait ramené vers l'autre :

« -Je t'ai trouvé celle là.

« -Bien ! Elle est parfaite, elle devrait nous ramener du monde. Dit l'autre qui devait être le chef en lui renvoyant la fille. Emmène la avec les autres, faut la nourrir.

L'autre prit la fille par le bras et sorti de la pièce par une porte près d'eux.

* * *

Celui qui restait s'était installé dans un vieux fauteuil les pieds sur une table basse.

« -**JE SAIS QU'IL Y A QUELQU'UN !** cria-t-il.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent, ils étaient grillés.

Quand Dean voulu se lever, Castiel le retint par le bras, lui faisant signe de garder le silence un doigt devant la bouche et il se leva pour se diriger au milieu de la pièce, son poignard bien serré dans sa main droite. Dean se dissimula mieux et regarda la scène.

La vampire se leva nonchalamment et s'avança au devant de Castiel.

« -Tiens donc ! Dit-il. Un ange ! Il y avait longtemps que j'en avais pas vu un ! Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

« -Je viens faire le ménage. Répondit Castiel.

« - Voyez-vous ça ! Et tu penses t'y prendre comment pour nous avoir tous petit ange de rien que tu es ?

De sa place, Dean vit d'autres vampires apparaître sur le balcon de l'autre coté de la pièce et entendit des pas au dessus de lui, qui devaient en être d'autres.

Castiel regarda autour de lui, et évalua leur nombre. Il resta de marbre. Dean l'observait et vit la main de l'ange s'ouvrir les doigts écarté et se refermer pour se rouvrir, il lui indiquait leur nombre, donc dix, puis trois, il y en avait treize !

_« Ca va être chaud ! »_ Se dit Dean.

« -Alors petit ange ! Tu ne fuis pas ? Reprit le vampire moqueur.

« -Non !

« -Et bien ! Je ne connaissais pas l'esprit suicidaire des anges c'est remarquable ! Ça force le respect ! …

* * *

Dean décida de s'activer avant que ça tourne mal et de les prendre à revers et tandis que le vampire continuait à converser, il avança jusqu'à la porte par où avait disparu l'autre avec la fille et sorti, il y trouva un escalier en colimaçon qui rejoignait le balcon, il monta rapidement mais discrètement sa machette bien en main, près à frapper.

Il tomba tout de suite sur un vampire, il lui tournait le dos, regardant en contrebas la scène entre son chef et l'ange téméraire.

Et comme le balcon était aussi encombré de bric-à-brac, Dean pu s'approcher derrière lui sans être vu par les autres.

Il l'attrapa par le visage en lui masquant la bouche de sa main libre et l'attira en arrière pour lui trancher la tête discrètement et planquer le corps dans un coin.

Ensuite il revint sur le balcon, passa la tête et émit un léger sifflement pour attirer l'attention du vampire le plus près et quand ce fut le cas, il se planqua en arrière attendant qu'il arrive. Imprévu, ils arrivèrent à deux, mais il décapita immédiatement le premier dès que sa tête apparue et après quelques échanges de coup, le deuxième eut le même sort.

« -Et de trois ! Dit-il. En les empilant sur le premier.

Retournant sur le balcon, il vit qu'il en restait encore un de ce côté, c'était celui de la ruelle, et comme il n'était pas possible qu'il arrive à lui sans se faire repérer, il couru directement vers lui brandissant sa machette et le vampire, surpris, n'eu pas le temps de réagir que sa tête volait dans les airs pour atterrir près de Castiel en bas, suivie de son corps qui bascula par-dessus le garde-corps.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la tête volante puis se braquèrent sur Dean :

« -Salut les filles ! Dit-il ironiquement en les saluant de sa machette ensanglantée. Et oui ! L'ange n'est pas venu tout seul ! Ça vous la coupe ça hein ?

« -**HHAAAAAAAA !** Hurla le chef. **ATTRAPEZ MOI CE BOUT DE VIANDE !**

Les quatre autres vampires qui se trouvaient sur le balcon mais de l'autre coté de la pièce se précipitèrent dans sa direction, Dean préféra ne pas les attendre et fit mine de se sauver, mais s'arrêta à la porte du balcon pour les avoir un par un.

En bas, deux vampires qui se tenaient derrière Castiel et les deux qui étaient derrière le chef se précipitèrent à leur tour vers l'ange.

Ce dernier sorti un deuxième poignard céleste de son autre manche et les attendit brandissant ses armes croisées devant lui.

Quand les deux vampires qui étaient derrière lui arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il décroisa les bras et leur transperça le cœur sans se retourner, un éclair les grilla de l'intérieur.

Le chef avait disparu et les deux autres sautèrent sur Castiel pour le maîtriser.

Dean, lui, coupa la tête du premier qui passa la porte et recula pour repousser le suivant du pied, ce qui le fit dévaler l'escalier en colimaçon et planta le troisième qui tomba au sol devant lui et il asséna un coup de machette au niveau de la mâchoire, lui coupant le visage, c'était mal visé, tant pis.

Quand il se redressa, le quatrième l'attrapa par un bras et celui qui avait dévalé les marches, remonté, l'attrapa par l'autre, lui tapant la main contre la rampe de l'escalier, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher sa machette qui tomba en bas. Il se débattit comme un diable pour les faire lâcher prise mais rien n'y faisait, ils le tenaient et relevant les yeux il vit le chef apparaître en haut du colimaçon, arriver sur lui et lui décocher un gros coup de poing, il était sonné.

« - Emmenez-le ! Ordonna le vampire à ses sous-fifres. On va lui montrer ce qu'est un vampire à ce chasseur de mes deux. Et il se senti entraîné, mais ne savait pas où.

Quand à Castiel, il ressenti que quelque chose se passait, Dean avait des problèmes il le sentait dans sa chair, il fut pris d'une incommensurable rage et il éjecta les deux vampires qui le maintenaient au sol et ils atterrirent loin de lui de chaque coté de la pièce. Se relevant, il ramassa un premier poignard et le jeta dans le cœur de l'un et récupérant l'autre arme, il la planta dans le cœur du second vampire qui était déjà sur lui.

Quand il fut débarrassé, il ramassa de nouveau ses poignards, puis, regardant en haut du balcon où était Dean la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il s'y retrouva directement, puis se précipita à la porte du couloir et vit tous les corps sans tête, son protégé avait été efficace, six à lui tout seul.

_"il m'étonnera toujours"_ pensa-t-il.

Mais ou se trouvait-il maintenant ?

Descendant l'escalier, toujours ses poignards en mains, il trouva la machette, ça n'augurait rien de bon, il s'était bien passé quelque chose, il était au moins sur d'une chose, son corps n'était pas là et il le ressentait toujours en vie.

* * *

Quand Dean reprit un peu ses esprits, il était dans une pièce capitonnée, les trois vampires y étaient enfermés avec lui et les deux sous-fifres le maintenaient toujours fermement.

Et il devint limpide pour lui qu'il allait passer un sale moment et que cette pièce était faite pour qu'on n'entende pas ses cris.

« -Vous savez la torture, vous en serez fatigué avant moi. Dit-il. Je reviens de l'Enfer et je peux vous dire que vous serez jamais à la hauteur bande de sale parasites de merde.

« -Allons allons... Répondit le chef. Personne ne sort de l'Enfer alors garde tes mytho pour toi crétin.

« -Pourquoi crois tu que je suis là avec un ange connard ?

Le vampire le regarda un instant, puis secoua la tête.

« -Voyons un peu ce qu'il y a là...

Il fouilla les poches du chasseur et trouva la trousse de seringues de sang de mort, il la jeta par terre et l'écrasa du talon.

« -Tu n'auras bientôt plus envie de te servir de ça mon beau.

Dean ne comprit pas tout de suite l'insinuation dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais ça lui vint très vite quand le vampire mit sa main dans sa poche de jean, en sorti un cran d'arrêt et se coupa la paume de la main gauche pour ensuite attraper celle du chasseur, l'entailler de la même façon et mettre en contact leur blessures.

« **-NON ! PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ !** Jura-t-il.

Mais c'était trop tard. Ils le relâchèrent en le jetant dans un coin de la pièce et les deux sous-fifres sortirent de la pièce.

« -Voilà ! Dit le chef. J'aime l'ironie de faire un vampire d'un chasseur. Tu verras, bientôt tu riras avec moi !

« -On ne pourra pas rire ensemble mec ... Tu vas crever !

Le vampire se mit à rire, mais ça ne dura pas car il fut étonné de voir une pointe argentée sortir de son cœur et un éclair le foudroyer de l'intérieur.

C'était Castiel, il avait entendu Dean jurer et avait tué les deux autres vampires à leur sortie de la pièce capitonnée.

Maintenant il était collé au dos du chef vampire, le regard noir, rempli de fureur.

« -Tu vois ! J'avais raison pauvre con !

Castiel retira sa lame du corps du vampire qui tomba lourdement au sol.

Il regarda Dean et ses yeux reprirent leur belle couleur d'un bleu limpide.

« -T'as rien Cass …. Je suis content…

« -Dean…

« -T'as eu les autres ?

« -Oui, leur élevage aussi, ils avaient déjà deux jeunes hommes et la fille de la ruelle.

Dean se releva.

« -Bien ! C'est mon tour maintenant mon ange !

« -Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Dean lui montra sa main entaillée.

« -Je suis foutu Cass… Je vais bientôt changer, je le sens déjà en moi et la douleur que je ressens dans ma mâchoire me dit que de nouvelles dents font leur apparition.

« -Non… Dean…

« -Il faut que tu le fasses mon ange. Le coupa-t-il. Je veux que ce soit toi…

« -Dean ! L'interrompit Castiel. Il y a un remède.

« -Un remède à la transformation en vampire ? Première nouvelle ! Pourquoi personne ne le connait ce remède alors?

« -Dean… mon sang... Il faut que tu boives mon sang !

« -Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Je préfère que tu me tue tout de suite, je ne vais pas prendre ta vie pour garder la mienne ! Tu es plus important que moi !

« -Mais je ne mourrai pas Dean ! Pas si tu ne me prends pas tout.

Dean sentait que la soif de sang commençait à l'envahir.

« -Cass, je vais bientôt avoir tellement soif que je ne sais pas si je pourrai contrôler la bête qui se réveille en moi !

« -Alors faisons ça tout de suite ! Mais ailleurs, je serai sûrement affaibli après, il nous faut un endroit tranquille, en plus on ne sait pas si d'autres vampires ne vont pas débarquer.

Il attrapa Dean dans ses bras et ils disparurent…

* * *

...Pour réapparaître dans une chambre.

Dean relâcha très vite Castiel, la proximité de son cou et se ses veines saillantes lui donnaient envie de le dévorer littéralement.

« -On est où ? Toujours à Chicago vu le bruit de la circulation.

« -Oui dans un appartement témoin, personne ne viendra ici en pleine nuit.

Castiel enleva son trench-coat et sa veste et les posa sur un fauteuil et commença à enlever sa cravate. Dean avait retiré son cuir et l'avait laissé tomber par terre.

« -Tu sais que ma faim de toi devient impérieuse, je crois que tout se mélange, j'ai autant envie de toi que de ton sang ! Dit-il d'une voix rauque en s'approchant de l'ange lentement, son regard vert était planté dans le sien et avait changé, Castiel y voyait une effrayante convoitise.

Une fois tout près de lui, il lui arracha sa cravate des mains la jeta au sol et lui déboutonna sa chemise avidement avant de la lui retirer en le faisant reculer.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bord du lit, Dean le poussa dessus et retira son tee shirt avant de se coucher sur lui ondulant comme un tigre et il l'embrassa furieusement jusqu'à lui mordre la lèvre et que Castiel le repousse un peu :

« -Dean... Dean, il faut que tu boives mon sang maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On perd du temps.

Dean le regarda un instant, avant de se pencher dans son cou. Il l'y embrassa fiévreusement puis lécha sa peau au niveau de la jugulaire et il senti une pression dans sa bouche, des dents pointue et acérées venaient de sortir et d'un mouvement brutal il croqua dans la chair de son ange avec délectation.

Castiel gémit fortement sous l'intense douleur et la chaleur des lèvres de Dean et de sa morsure firent frémir sa grâce, il cru un instant que ses ailes allaient jaillir.

Il avait les mains sur le dos de Dean et il ressenti des sensations contradictoires. Il fallait qu'il prenne garde à ne pas se laisser vider de tout son sang et en même temps, ce baiser, le corps de Dean sur le sien l'excitaient au plus haut point. Il se mit à caresser le dos de son protégé qui eu un sursaut et le mordit encore plus profondément. Ses mains quittèrent le corps du jeune homme par réflexe contre la douleur et agrippèrent les draps, il se sentait partir :

« -Dean … Stop. Dit-il.

Aucune réaction.

« -Dean, _s'il te plaît…_

Le chasseur grogna.

« -_Dean …_Sa voix faiblissait.

Et soudainement :

« -**CASS !**

Dean relâcha la pauvre chair de Castiel.

« -Oh ! Putain Cass ! J'suis désolé. Dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

« -_Dean…_

« -Excuse moi mon ange… ça va aller ?

« -_Oui Dean…_

Une lumière bleutée sortait de la blessure.

« -Cass, c'est normal qu'on voit ta grâce sortir de la morsure ?

« -_Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est un remède contre l'état de vampire._

« -Tu veux dire que j'ai bu de ta grâce ?

« -_Oui on peut dire ça comme ça, mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est comme la dernière fois, il faut que je me repose_.

« -Ok ! Allonge-toi correctement. Dit Dean en se poussant pour qu'il se mette dans le bon sens sur le lit.

« -_Mais toi ça va ?_

« -Heuu... Il passa son index sur ses gencives. Oui ! C'est bon ! J'ai toujours très faim de toi mais ça, ça ne passera pas comme ça. Dit-il en lui souriant.

« -_Bien…_

Castiel tendit la main vers lui et Dean vint s'allonger contre le corps de son ange qui lui caressa le dos et il s'assoupi presque immédiatement.

* * *

Dean fut réveillé par des sirènes de police en bas de l'immeuble. Tout était bleu, il comprit tout de suite qu'ils étaient entourés par l'aura céleste de Castiel et n'en fit pas cas.

« -Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

« -Non à peine une petite demie heure.

« -Désolé de t'avoir abandonné, je ne me suis pas vu partir.

« -Ce n'est rien. Répondit Castiel en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Tu en avais besoin.

Dean releva la tête pour l'embrasser, et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il écoutait le rythme régulier de son cœur, en promenant son index dans des arabesques compliquées sur son ventre, ce qui fit accélérer tout a coup les battements, il sourit et remonta un peu sa position pour être face à lui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, Dean était en conflit total avec ses envies et son esprit, ils étaient seuls, personne ne viendrait les déranger, mais le pas qu'il envisageait de sauter, il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le moment. Castiel n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme et le fait d'être totalement entouré de l'aura, était peut être excitant dans l'idée mais ça les reliait directement aux puissances célestes et du coup ce serait surement considéré comme un outrage ultime au Tout Puissant. Non vraiment, il ne valait mieux pas outrager Dieu. Le risque était trop grand pour lui de perdre son ange.

Castiel avait suivit sa réflexion, et lui sourit :

« -Tu as raison Dean. Lui dit-il. Nous sommes reliés directement avec le paradis quand nous nous trouvons entourés de l'aura.

Dean rougit violemment, il avait oublié que leurs esprits étaient connectés.

« -Pardon, je ne voulais pas …

« -Tu sais je me pose les mêmes questions que toi, et je me dis que s'il trouve notre amour impur, ça pourrait poser quelques problèmes.

« -Il pourrait te tuer pour ça ?

« -Non peut-être pas me tuer, mais me faire chuter.

« -Tu veux dire qu'il pourraient te retirer tes ailes et tu serais …. Humain ?

« -Oui.

« -Humain. Répéta Dean.

« -Mais j'ai peur Dean,

« -Peur ?

« -Peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi si je n'étais plus un ange. Peur que tu me rejette parce que je serai devenu un humain faible et incapable de te suivre dans ta vie de chasseur.

Dean se redressa d'un coup blessé au plus profond de son cœur, de sa chaire :

« -J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais si peu foi en mon amour ! Alors là ! Je suis sidéré ! Insistât-il en se levant du lit pour lui tourner le dos.

« -Dean...

« -Tais-toi ! Il avait des larmes dans la voix. Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Tu connais toutes mes pensées ! Et tu me dis ça ? Finit-il en se retournant vers lui le visage défiguré de peine.

Castiel traversa le lit pour en descendre et s'approcha de Dean rapidement pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne le repoussa pas et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

« -Excuse moi Dean, je ne voulais pas te blesser, ce n'est pas de toi que je doute en réalité, c'est moi qui ne suis pas sûr de m'accepter comme humain, de n'être qu'un humain, et devenir un boulet pour toi.

Dean ne répondit pas, il était trop blessé. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur, que Castiel lui dise une chose pareil lui avait sérré le cœur.

L'aura les enveloppait à nouveau.

_« Je t'aime Dean. _Lui dit Castiel en pensée.

_« Moi aussi Cass et je t'interdis d'en douter une seconde… _

_« Je sais..._

_« Tu m'a fait mal Cass…_

_« Pardon._

Castiel pris le visage de Dean entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux en penchant la tête.

« -Pardon Dean.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement. Dean répondit à son baiser avec douleur, mais bientôt il se senti mieux et leur étreinte devint plus sensuelle, le contact de leurs torses nus les électrisait tous les deux, leurs mains se baladaient sur leurs corps en mille caresses et Castiel aurait cédé à la tentation pour se faire pardonner si Dean n'avait pas reprit ses esprits et mit fin avec regret à leur étreinte. Son ange n'était pas encore totalement remis et l'aura les enveloppait toujours.

« -Rallonge-toi Cass. Lui dit-il en revenant vers le lit. Il faut que tu reprennes ton énergie, il va falloir qu'on rentre avant que Sam et Bobby se demande ce qu'il est advenu de nous.

Castiel se rallongea et Dean reprit sa place tout contre lui.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, l'aura bleue avait disparue, preuve que le plein était fait. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement. Et Dean se blotti dans les bras de Castiel pour disparaître de la chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Ils réapparurent au milieu du salon, tout était dans la pénombre, à part le clair de lune qui passait par les fenêtres sans volets.

« -_Enfin rentrés._ Dit Dean d'un ton suave en enlevant sa veste tout en restant collé à son ange.

« -_Oui, Enfin !_ Lui répondit Castiel sur le même ton.

« -_Tout le monde est couché, quelle chance._ Ajouta Dean en prenant Castiel dans ses bras, qui se serra contre lui aussi.

« -_Oh oui quelle chance et plus d'aura céleste pour nous gêner._ Ajouta Castiel en l'embrassant tendrement, une main dans les cheveux de son protégé et l'autre se glissant sous son tee-shirt.

Dean fut électrisé par le contact de la main de l'ange sur son ventre, il se mit en charge de lui retirer à nouveau sa cravate et la glissa dans la poche du trench-coat. Puis, en passant ses mains sur ses épaules, fit glisser sa veste et le trench ensemble et les jeta sur un fauteuil. Il fallait qu'il touche sa peau ! Il commença donc hâtivement à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et la tira hors de son pantalon.

« -_Enfin !_ Dit-il contre les lèvres de Castiel, passant ses mains sous les pans de sa chemise à présent grande ouverte, et lui rendant ses caresses avec une douceur infinie, le couvrant de baisers.

_« J'en crois pas mes yeux !_ Se dit Sam qui s'était réveillé dans le canapé du salon où il s'était assoupi. _Dean et Castiel ! … Je crois rêver ! … Qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant ? ... Si je leur fait savoir que je suis là, la situation va être gênante ... mais en même temps, ... s'ils continuent comme ça, ... ils vont finir par s'affaler sur moi et ça sera encore pire ! … J'y crois pas ! Dean et Castiel ! … Ça explique certaines choses mais quand même ! … Un ange à le droit de faire ça ? … J'y crois pas ! … Dean avec un mec ! Alors ça ! … Bon y'a pas à chier faut que je me bouge, même avec les yeux fermés je les entends ça commence vraiment à être gênant ! Allez faut que je me lance ! »_

Dean et Castiel se dévoraient littéralement l'un l'autre, assoiffés de caresses et de désir, et quand Castiel commença à déboutonner le jean de Dean :

« -**HUM !** Hum ! Excusez-moi… Je suis là les mecs !

« -**SAM ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?** Dit Dean en se reboutonnant.

« -**MOI ?** Qu'est ce que je fais ? Non non ! C'est pas la bonne question Dean ! La bonne question c'est qu'est ce que **VOUS !** Vous foutez !

Personne ne répondit à la question, et Sam reprit :

« -Ecoutez les mecs, je m'en fous, en fait je suis bien content pour vous, ce qui me dérange en fait, c'est que tu ne me l'ai pas dit Dean !

« -Il ne faut pas que ça se sache Sam. Répondit son frère.

« -On a pas le droit. Ajouta Castiel finissant de remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon.

« -Vous avez pas le droit ? ! Mais vous pensez vraiment que Dieu n'est pas au courant ou quoi ? Mais vous pensez bien qu'il a dû le savoir avant vous quand même ! **CASTIEL MERDE !** T'es un ange ! Reviens sur Terre !

« -C'est vrai, tu as raison, il doit savoir, oui c'est vrai, c'est sûr même, j'ai préféré ne pas y penser mais ...

« -Et oui !

« -Il sait ? Demanda Dean.

« -Oui c'est sûr Sam à raison.

« -Mais alors ... il s'en fout ?

Ils restèrent un moment tous les trois silencieux.

« -Je crois que je devrais allez le voir. Dit Castiel.

« -Qui ça ? Dieu ?

« -Oui Dean, il faut que j'aille parler à mon père.

« -Mais...

« -Excusez moi. Dit Sam. je vous laisse, je monte, mais il a raison, je pense aussi qu'il faut qu'il parle à Dieu, y'a pas à chier ! Allez à demain ! Et il monta dans sa chambre.

Dean vit bien sur le visage de son frère qu'il y avait un problème, il fallait qu'il lui parle.

« -Dean... je vais y aller...

Le jeune homme le regarda, ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

« -J'ai peur Cass ... J'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas, que tu ne ME reviennes pas ... Ajouta-t-il la gorge serrée.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, je t'aime, je reviendrai, je te l'ai déjà dit tu te souviens ? Peut importe le deal, c'est toi que je choisirai toujours, je t'aime Dean et rien ne pourra changer ça.

« -Oui, rien sauf la mort ! Dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

« -Ne penses pas à ça Dean je t'ai déjà dis que je doute que ce soit la mort qui m'attende.

« -Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

« -Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Est ce que tu me crois ?

« -Oui Cass, je te crois. Mais fais vite alors… _je t'aime._ Susurra-t-il

« -Oui. Dit Castiel. Je t'aime aussi. Rajouta-t-il avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent fiévreusement une dernière fois avant que l'ange ne s'envole.

* * *

Dean resta seul, au milieu du salon, dans le noir, les épaules affaissées, les bras le long du corps, fixant un point dans l'obscurité, une larme coulait sur sa joue, il était abattu, son cœur était mis à l'épreuve depuis quelques heures.

Il avait menti à son ange, pas sur le fait qu'il le croit lui, il savait au plus profond de sa chair que Castiel avait l'intention de lui revenir, mais il ne croyait pas que Dieu le lui rendrait. Il ne devait attendre que ça que l'ange remonte et se jette dans la gueule du loup.

_« -Cass... _Dit-il à voix basse. _Reviens-moi vite !_

Puis il décida d'aller dans le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme sa vraie maison et ou il se sentait bien, il remit son cuir, sorti de la maison, et alla s'asseoir dans son Impala et resta comme ça assis derrière le volant. Il était anéanti par la peur de ne plus jamais revoir le seul amour de sa misérable vie.

Il mit machinalement le contact pour mettre l'autoradio en marche. Et ce sont les Guns qui retentirent dans l'habitacle. Puis se rappelant qu'il en avait un paquet dans la boite à gants, il prit une cigarette, et dénichant son Zippo dans son cuir, l'alluma avec une satisfaction apaisante.

_"Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_  
_"Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_  
_"Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_  
_"Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_

Sam entendit une portière de voiture claquer et regardant par la fenêtre, il vit Dean assis derrière le volant et constatant qu'il n'était pas sur le point de partir, il décida d'aller le voir.

_"Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_  
_"Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_  
_"Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_  
_"Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_

La portière passager s'ouvrit tout à coup, c'était Sam, il ne l'avait même pas vu approcher.

Il s'assied et referma la portière derrière lui.

« -Je suis désolé Dean, si je n'avais pas été là ... j'ai tout déclenché je suis vraiment désolé.

« -Tu n'y es pour rien Sam, ça devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre, on se voilait la face c'est tout.

« -Depuis quand ?

« -Quoi ? Demanda Dean en jetant son mégot par la fenêtre.

« -Ca dure depuis quand toi et Castiel ?

« -Depuis hier, mais ça couvait depuis un moment déjà. Peut-être depuis le début, depuis qu'il est venu me chercher en enfer, je ne sais pas. Répondit Dean d'un ton monocorde.

_"Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_  
_"Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_  
_"Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_  
_"Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door"_

« -T'es vraiment accroc hein ?

« -A ton avis.

« -A mon avis oui ! Et vu que je pense que c'est la première fois pour toi, tu dois déguster sévère en ce moment !

« -J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'arracher le cœur de la poitrine.

« -Ha ouais ! Je vois de quoi tu parles. Mais il faut te reprendre Dean, à mon avis si ça l'avait dérangé tant que ça, y'a longtemps que Dieu aurait foudroyé Castiel ! Tu ne penses pas ?

« -Ouais t'as peut-être raison.

« -Mais oui ! Il va revenir Dean. Et je pense qu'il t'aime tellement qu'il serait capable de demander à être déchu rien que pour toi.

« -Parles pas de malheur ! Cass a peur d'être humain, il croit qu'il serait un boulet pour moi, pour nous.

« -Pourquoi ?

« -Parce qu'il n'aurait plus sa force d'ange et qu'il serait … normal. Et moi de mon coté, je suis sûr qu'il y aura toujours un connard de démon pour s'en servir contre moi, il serait ma faiblesse, comme ils l'ont fait souvent avec toi !

« -De toutes façons arrête de dramatiser, il reviendra, il faut juste que tu t'armes de patience et que tu penses a autre chose. Regardes toi ! Il est parti y'a quoi … un quart d'heure, vingt minutes et on dirait que tu viens de te faire plaquer ou pire, qu'il est mort, mais ce n'est pas le cas Dean, alors bouges ton cul de cette caisse, prends une bonne douche et va dormir ! Tu y verras plus clair demain matin, là, tout ça, cumulé à la fatigue, tu ne raisonnes plus clairement.

Dean avait écouté son frère parler, il disait vrai, il fallait qu'il se bouge, Castiel venait tout juste de partir, il s'en faisait sûrement trop, il remonta sa vitre restée ouverte et ouvrit sa portière pour sortir.

« -Allez, t'as raison, allons dormir.

Sam sorti à son tour de la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, le bras de Sam posé sur les épaules de son frère dans un geste d'encouragement et de réconfort.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il la senti plus vide que d'habitude, et quand il entra dans la salle de bain ce fut encore pire. Mais il prit une grande inspiration et essayant de penser à autre chose, en vain, il se doucha très rapidement, enfila un boxer et un tee-shirt et se coucha dans son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux, son premier geste fut celui de fouiller la pièce du regard Castiel n'était toujours pas revenu.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien, il ressentait comme un trou dans le ventre, un grand vide et n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

Sa nuit avait été agitée, il s'était tourné et retourné mille fois ne trouvant pas le repos. Et les seuls moments où il s'endormait enfin il se voyait courant, cherchant Castiel dans des couloirs entremêlés en labyrinthe, ne le trouvant pas et à chaque fois il arrivait au bout d'un des couloirs et il se trouvait face a un mur et quand il voulait rebrousser chemin, un autre mur était apparu derrière lui et il se découvrait finalement enfermé entre quatre parois blanches et il se réveillait en sursaut. Et ce même rêve il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois dans la nuit.

* * *

De son côté Castiel avait demandé audience à Dieu et attendait depuis des heures qu'on l'introduise auprès de lui.

Il savait que c'était une épreuve pour évaluer sa patience car d'habitude il pouvait voir son père directement.

Mais il serait patient, pour Dean, ils pouvaient lui faire subir toutes les épreuves qu'ils voulaient, pour Dean il les surmonterait toutes !

* * *

Il était près de midi quand Dean décida de se mettre un jean et de descendre rejoindre son frère et Bobby en bas.

« -Ha bah te voilà ! J'allais aller te chercher. Dit Sam. Ca va ?

« -Ouais ça va, pas bien dormi mais je vais bien.

« -Mal dormi ? Demanda Bobby qui ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé la veille. T'as vu des horreurs à Chicago ou quoi ? Tu as l'air d'aller bien toi comment s'en est sorti Castiel ?

« -Oh ! Ca, ça c'est pas passé aussi bien qu'on l'aurait souhaité.

Sam et Bobby le regardèrent intrigués attendant plus de précision.

« -Vas-y raconte ! Dit Sam.

« -Bah en fait on les a trouvé on les a tous eu.

« -Qu'est ce qui s'est mal passé alors ? Insista Sammy.

« -Bahhh… Je me suis fait maitriser par deux gros bras et leur chef, et leur chef m'a changé…

« -T'es un vampire ? ? Réagirent Sam et Bobby de concert en se levant brusquement pour s'éloigner de lui.

« -Mais vous êtes con ou quoi ? J'ai l'air d'être un vampire ? Sam on s'est vu hier soir ! J'aurai faim là si j'étais un vampire vous réfléchissez des fois les mecs ? Et même si j'avais tenu la soirée d'hier, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est !

« -Bah alors … tu dis qu'il t'a changé ! Dit son frère.

« -Oui, il m'a changé en vampire, mais il y a un remède pour empêcher le changement définitif.

« -Allons bon ! Et depuis quand ? Bougonna Bobby en se rasseyant.

« -Depuis des millénaires ! Depuis qu'il y a des anges ! … Le sang d'un ange est le remède … J'ai bu le sang de Castiel.

« -Tu as tué Castiel ? Demanda Bobby.

« -Naannn. Répondirent Sam et Dean en cœur.

« -Nan ! Il va très bien il lui a fallu du temps pour se remettre mais je suis rentré dans son aura pour accélérer les choses une fois que moi j'allais mieux.

« -Encore une chance que tu te sois arrêté a temps pour ne pas le vider de tout son sang. Dit Sam.

« -Nous sommes trop lié pour que je m'oublie au point de le tuer.

« -Trop lié ? Demanda Bobby.

« -Oui Bobby….nous sommes … liés.

« -Trèès liés. Insista Sam.

« -Haaaaa... naaann liés ? Je crois que je vois. … Et Dieu laisse faire ça ?

« -Pffff … Bravo Bobby ! Dit Sam. Le roi des pieds dans le plat !

« -Quoi ?

« -Cass est allé voir son père à ce sujet, il y est parti cette nuit ! Ajouta Dean, d'un ton monocorde.

« -Il est allé parler à Dieu de … Vous … de vous deux ?

« -Oui mais si ça vous dérange pas j'aimerai qu'on arrête de parler de ça…Et vous alors ? Ce loup garou ? …..

* * *

Castiel attendait toujours et depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Et la seule chose qui l'inquiétait dans le fait d'attendre si longtemps c'était pour Dean qui devait se ronger les sangs et se demander s'il allait revenir.

* * *

De son coté, Dean était remonté dans sa chambre après le repas, il n'avait pas envie de passer l'après midi à subir les regards en coin compatissants de son frère et Bobby et il s'était allongé sur son lit espérant dormir un peu...

* * *

Quand arriva enfin le moment pour Castiel :

**« CASTIEL ! … APPROCHE !**

_-Père…_

**« CASTIEL … TU ES ENFIN VENU A MOI …**

_-Oui père … pardonnez moi …_

**« TU ES VENU A MOI POUR ME PARLER DE L'ÉLU IL EST TEMPS CASTIEL CAR MA COLÈRE N'ÉTAIT PAS LOIN DE S'ABATTRE SUR TOI, DE S'ABATTRE SUR VOUS.**

**MAINTENANT PARLES ! JE T'ECOUTE ! DIS-MOI CE QUI FAIT QUE TU AIMES DEAN WINCHESTER !**

_-Et bien … j'aime sa façon de penser, de sentir, d'agir, j'aime ses aspirations, sa gentillesse derrière le mur qu'il s'est construit, j'aime ses goûts, ses idées, son courage, son amour indéfectible pour son frère, c'est magnifique, j'aime son âme, son esprit, et c'est ce tout qui fait que je me sois attaché à lui, et je l'aime tellement que même physiquement il fini par y avoir une attente._

**« OUI … C'EST BIEN CE QUE J'AI CRU COMPRENDRE. TU ES HONNÊTE CASTIEL MAIS JE N'EN ATTENDAIS PAS MOINS DE TOI. JE SAIS QUE TU METS UN POINT D'HONNEUR A NE JAMAIS MENTIR MAIS JE SAIS QUE TU MENS QUAND MÊME PAR OMISSION …**

… **CASTIEL … POURQUOI MENS TU DE CETTE FAÇON A DEAN WINCHESTER SI TU L'AIMES TANT ?**

_-Lui mentir père ?_

**« TU NE LUI A PAS DIS CE QUI S'ÉTAIT PASSE EN ENFER QUAND TU L'AS ENFIN TROUVE !**

_-Non … c'est vrai…_

**« POURQUOI ? … DOUTERAIS-TU DE SON AMOUR À LUI ?**

_-Non…_

**« ALORS ?**

_- D'accord père… j'ai compris … je lui dirai …_

**« BIEN ! MAINTENANT REVENONS EN A DEAN WINCHESTER LUI MÊME … **

… **IL N'A PAS LA FOI !**

_-Oh si ! Seigneur ! Il a la foi ! Le fait qu'il finisse par croire en mon existence, par croire en moi l'a rassuré et il su à ce moment là qu'il pouvait croire en vous !_

_Les épreuves de sa vie, et tout ce qu'il a subit depuis qu'il est enfant, ont fait de lui quelqu'un de dur, et il y a eu l'Enfer … _

**OUI L'ENFER D'OU TU L'AS RAMENE ...**

_vous m'avez envoyé vers lui, vous m'avez envoyé le délivrer alors qu'il avait déjà cédé sous les tortures, vous m'avez envoyé vers lui Seigneur. _

_Et les anges ne sont pas sensés comprendre pleinement ce que signifient les sentiments d'amour, alors si je l'aime aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est de votre fait, c'est vous n'est ce pas Seigneur ?_

**« OUI CASTIEL ! MAIS EST-CE QUE CELA FAIT DE TOI QUELQU'UN D'ORGUEILLEUX ?**

_-Que ma rencontre avec Dean soit de votre fait ? … Non Père, Je sais que l'orgueil cause la chute, Lucifer en est le parfait exemple, je vous suis juste reconnaissant, loin de moi l'idée de m'en enorgueillir ! _

**« BIEN ! PARCE QUE C'ÉTAIT ECRIT ! **

**ET POURQUOI ES TU LA AUJOURD'HUI ?**

_-Je ne veux que votre bénédiction père…_

**« MA BÉNÉDICTION !?**

_-Oui il faut que je sache ou je vais, le sentiment d'amour est tellement puissant !_

**« TU DEVRAS AVANT TOUT ME CONVAINCRE QU'IL NE S'AGIT PAS LA QUE DE LUXURE, CASTIEL !**

_-Bien père … quelle sera l'épreuve ?_

**« VOUS ALLEZ DEVOIR FAIRE UN EFFORT DE SUBLIMATION**

_-De sublimation père ? De quelle façon ?_

**« TU VERRAS PAR TOI-MÊME, VOUS LE DÉCOUVRIREZ BIEN ASSEZ TÔT. CETTE ÉPREUVE VOUS MONTRERA CE QUI VOUS MANQUE ET VOUS CONDUIRA A LA SOURCE DE L'AMOUR … MOI !**

**VOUS APPRENDREZ GRADUELLEMENT CETTE LEÇON, CETTE ÉPREUVE VOUS ENSEIGNERA PATIENCE ET COURAGE...ET SI VOUS ETES SINCÈRE, VOUS DEVRIEZ LA RÉUSSIR RAPIDEMENT !**

_-D'accord Père._

**« LA DEUXIÈME ÉPREUVE POUR TOI SERA DONC DE RACONTER TON ENFER A TON BOURREAU.**

_-Je le ferai…_

**« BIEN … AH OUI ! UNE DERNIÈRE PETITE CHOSE CASTIEL :**

_-Oui Père ?_

**« TU AS PUISE DANS SON ÂME A PLUSIEURS REPRISES … ET LUI, IL A BU TON SANG ET GOÛTE TA GRACE … TU SAIS CE QUE ÇA SIGNIFIE N'EST-CE PAS ?**

_-Oui Père … je le sais…_

**« BON ! TU RESTERAS AUPRÈS DE LUI DURANT TOUTE L'ÉPREUVE ! **

**ET MAINTENANT VAS !**

* * *

Ça faisait des heures que Castiel était parti, comment une simple conversation pouvait-elle durer si longtemps, Dean était de plus en plus inquiet du sort de son ange. Il était à présent plus de dix-huit heures et il se leva de son lit pour allé prendre une douche rapide. Quand ce fut fait, il enfila son jean directement sans se sécher comme à son habitude et ouvrit la commode pour se trouver un tee shirt quand il entendit le doux bruissement familier, il sourit et ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment de soulagement, mais ne se retourna pas.

_« Enfin »._ Se dit-il.

Castiel s'approcha de Dean et tendit la main devant lui pour la poser sur son épaule et il hurla de douleur. Dean se retourna vivement. Le contact avec la peau de Dean l'avait brulé, la douleur avait été vive.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Dean complètement paniqué.

« -Je ne peux pas te toucher sans me brûler Dean…

« -Mais je n'ai rien senti moi à part ta main ! Le jeune chasseur tendit la main lentement vers la joue de l'ange et au moment même ou ses doigts touchèrent sa peau, il ressenti une vive brûlure à son tour.

« -**PUTAIN !** C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« -**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** La porte venait de s'ouvrir d'un coup c'était Sam qui avait entendu le cri de Castiel, suivi de Bobby.

« -C'est l'épreuve…

« -L'épreuve ? **Quelle épreuve ?** Demanda Dean excédé.

« -Nous devons passer une épreuve avant d'avoir la bénédiction Dieu…

« -En quoi ça consiste ?

« -C'est un effort de sublimation, pour nous tester et être sur que notre amour est sincère et pas seulement poussé par la luxure et en passant par là nous devrons apprendre la patience et le courage ce sont les étapes. Et donc chaque geste mu par le désir sera puni par la brûlure divine, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a que celui qui fait le geste qui est brûlé.

« -Et si je suis blessé on fait comment ?

« -Il faudra que je le fasse dans le plus pur geste de guérison comme je le fait pour Sam.

« -T'es sur ? Demanda Sam.

« -Sur de quoi ?

« -Que ça a un rapport avec vous deux ! C'est peut être autre chose… Touche moi pour voir … Il tendit sa main vers Castiel qui déposa ses doigts sur son poignet et rien ne se passa.

« -De toutes façons. Dit Dean. C'est sûr que c'est ça puisque moi non plus je ne peux plus le toucher regarde.

Il toucha la main de l'ange et il la retira vivement sous la douleur intense qu'il venait de ressentir.

« -En tous cas. Reprit-il en se marrant. Je suis heureux de constater que tu ne ressens rien pour mon p'tit frère !

« -Oui moi aussi ! Poursuivi Sam riant à son tour.

« -Tu voudrais pas toucher Bobby ?

« -Tu as des doutes Dean ? Demanda Castiel en souriant. Vous deux, vous ne perdez jamais une occasion de plaisanter même sur les sujets délicats.

Ils ne répondirent pas, et riaient de plus belle, profitant du moment, les raisons de rire étaient si rares dans leur vie de chasseur.

« -Et ben ! Nous voilà bien ! Dit Bobby en redescendant !

« -Je redescend aussi. Dit Sam riant toujours. Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« -Bon ! Revenons-en à nos moutons. Dit Dean en reprenant son sérieux, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées de ses yeux à force de rire, ça va durer combien de temps ?

« -Je ne sais pas … jusquà ce qu'on ne s'y brule plus, mais pour en revenir à la guérison, tu sais quand je venais te guérir en cachette en arrêtant le temps …

« - Ouuuii. Dit Dean avec un sourire en coin.

« -Et bien …comment dire... Je ne le faisais pas que pour te guérir, je le faisais surtout pour le plaisir de te toucher … et j'avoue que c'est toujours le cas Dean, même si je te soignes, le contact avec ta peau m'électrise immédiatement.

« -Tu veux dire que s'il m'arrive quelque chose on va se trouver devant un problème ?

« -Il va falloir que nous y travaillions Dean, et ça va être difficile.

« -Ah oui je pense aussi parce que te toucher est ce qu'il y a de plus présent dans ma tête quand tu es devant moi.

« -Temps que nous ne seront pas capable de faire un geste vers l'autre sans avoir de la luxure dans les pensées nous nous y brûlerons.

« -Et ben !

« -A partir d'aujourd'hui on ne peut que s'aimer.

« -J'ai l'impression que tu doutes encore de moi sur ce coup là Cass…je me trompe ?

« -Oui, tu te trompe totalement, je sais que tu m'aime vraiment, mais maintenant il va falloir le prouver au Seigneur. Et ça va être un travail de longue haleine ! Et s'il te plaît Dean pour commencer…. Pourrais-tu mettre un tee shirt.

« -Oh ! Oui pardon mon ange.

Il attrapa au hasard le premier qui lui venait et l'enfila avec hâte.

« -Merci …Je t'aime Dean.

« -Je t'aime Cass… hummm... Putain que ça va être dur ! Dit Dean en levant la main vers la joue de Castiel et en mimant une caresse en restant à quelques centimètres…

« -Très, mais la récompense au final mérite bien un peu de patience non ?

« -Ca va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir te toucher…Ajouta-t-il en refermant sa main et ma mettant dans sa poche.

« -Ah ! Oui ! J'oubliai un détail ! Je reste ici ! Dit Castiel en enlevant son trench coat et le jetant au pied du lit avec un grand sourire. J'ai obligation de rester près de toi !

« -Ha ha ha ha ! Putain que ça va être dur ! Rit Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici pour vous le chapitre 7 je suis encore embêtée par le découpage à la fin vous allez m'en vouloir a mort ! mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ****la suite devrait arriver vite ! **

**Merci pour toutes vos super review ça fait plaisir ! **

**Bon pour ce chapitre je vous préviens il y a des scènes de torture donc âmes sensibles... sautez le paragraphe lol**

**Et réjouissez vous ! Nous approchons à grand pas de la fin de l'épreuve pour nos pauvres Dean et Castiel ! **

**Donc voilà ! Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes ! Et merci encore de me suivre ! **

**BISOU. **

_** Gab'**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Castiel ôta aussi sa veste, et ils descendirent pour prévenir Bobby qu'il allait rester quelques temps.

« -Pas de problème. Répondit Le vieux chasseur au grand étonnement des trois autres.

« -Non ! C'est vrai ? Demanda Dean. Ça ne t'embête pas ?

« -Mais non, il fait parti de la famille maintenant !

« -Merci. Dit Castiel.

« -Oui merci Bobby. Ajouta Dean avec un grand sourire, pressant sa main sur son épaule.

Il était très content que Bobby ainsi que Sam, aient accepté si facilement la nouvelle direction de sa vie.

« -Bon ! J'ai la dalle ! Je vais finir de préparer le repas. Dit Bobby. Castiel, tu manges ?

« -Non, je n'en ai pas besoin.

« -T'as tord. Dit Sam. Bobby est un chef !

« -Ouais ! Tu vas rester un moment avec moi ici, tu veux ne pas goûter des trucs ?

« -Bon d'accord, je veux bien goûter alors, c'est vrai que ça sent très bon.

« -A la bonne heure ! Dit Bobby en se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'où la bonne odeur sortait.

« -Une petite bière les mecs ? Demanda Dean en se dirigeant à son tour vers la cuisine sans attendre de réponse.

Quand il revint, Sam était toujours dans le salon faisant des recherches sur son ordinateur portable mais Castiel n'était plus là lui.

Dean donna sa bière à son frère qui lui montra la porte d'entrée du doigt sous l'interrogation silencieuse. Castiel était sorti dehors, il sorti à son tour.

L'ange était assis sur les marches du perron, il alla s'installer près de lui en lui tendant une bière, qu'il prit sans discuter.

«-Tu as l'air pensif mon ange.

« -Non ça va …

« -Ne me dis pas ça, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, et ce n'est pas que notre prise de distance imposée, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

« -Oui, il y a bien quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise, mais, ce n'est pas le moment, je te dirai ça plus tard.

« -Tu me fais peur. Pourquoi attendre ? Vas-y balances !

« -Non vraiment Dean, je te dirai ça plus tard. Quand nous seront sûr de ne pas être dérangés.

« -D'accord ! Ok ! Mais ça m'intrigue vraiment ! Vu ta tête, ça n'a pas l'air d'être plaisant, j'ai 'impression que je ne vais pas apprécier.

Castiel ne répondit rien et regardait devant lui dans le vague en buvant sa bière, Dean en fit de même.

Ils restèrent là, silencieux pendant quelques minutes, quand d'un coup Dean sorti de ses réflexions en se tournant vers son voisin :

« -Je me demande si …

Laissant la priorité au geste plutôt qu'à la parole, il passa son bras derrière le dos de Castiel et non sans une certaine appréhension, déposa sa main délicatement sur son dos, et la chaleur, la seule chaleur qu'il ressenti fut celle de son ange.

« -C'est notre peau qui ne peux pas entrer en contact avec celle de l'autre. Dit-il en caressant le dos de son ami. Ce contact protégé par la fine chemise de l'ange leur fit chaud au cœur. Castiel posa sa main sur le genou du chasseur qui glissa la sienne sur l'épaule opposée afin de l'attirer vers lui. Castiel se laissa faire et vint s'appuyer contre Dean.

« -Ah ! C'est quand même mieux que pas de contact du tout !

« -Oui, c'est vrai, je t'aime Dean.

« -Moi aussi mon ange.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, c'était Sam :

« -Bah vous pouvez vous toucher finalement ?

Ils se séparèrent.

« -Du moment que nos peaux n'entrent pas en contact ça va.

« -Cool ! Allez venez, Bobby va servir le repas.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« -Qu'est ce que tu nous à fait de bon ce soir Bobby ? Demanda Dean. Ça sent bon !

« -Un haricot de mouton.

« -Génial ! Dit Sam.

Et ils s'installèrent à table.

Castiel apprécia grandement le plat, les haricots comme la viande. Ses papilles explosaient à chaque bouchée et son visage reflétait son contentement, ce qui fit sourire Dean et vraiment plaisir à Bobby.

« -C'est bon ? Ça te plait ? Lui demanda-t-il.

« -Oh ! Oui ! Beaucoup, c'est extraordinaire !

Bobby baragouina dans sa barbe, il était gêné par autant d'enthousiasme pour sa cuisine.

« -Et tu peux le croire ! Dit Dean. Il ne ment jamais !

Castiel baissa la tête, il savait que Dean changerait sûrement d'opinion à ce sujet dans les heures qui suivraient et son cœur se serra. Comment allait-il réagir quand il apprendrait la chose ? Quand il apprendrait qu'il lui avait effacé une partie de sa mémoire ? …

« -Cass ? … Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Dean.

« -Hein ? Oh ! Si ! Ça va, je réfléchissais à autre chose. Pardon.

« -En dessert y'a que des pommes pour qui en veut.

« -Moi non. Dit Dean.

« -Oui j'en veut bien une. Dit Sam.

« -Avec plaisir. Dit Castiel.

« -Un ange qui croque la pomme ? Dit Dean en riant.

« -On réécrit la genèse ! Ajouta Sam en riant aussi.

Et ils continuèrent à blaguer sur Adam et Eve en essayant de ne pas trop blasphémer et même Castiel participa en les remettant systématiquement dans le droit chemin quand ils disaient des choses inexactes, car beaucoup de choses dans la bible étaient complètement fausses ou détournées de leur vrai sens.

Après le repas, Dean, Sam et Castiel sortirent sur le perron et s'installèrent à la table pour prendre l'air autour d'un verre.

Dean versa du whisky dans quatre verres et Bobby les rejoignit.

« -Tiens, goûtes moi ça Cass. Ça va te changer de la bière.

« -T'es sûr ? Lui demanda Bobby.

« -Mais oui s'il n'aime pas il ne le boira pas c'est tout.

Castiel prit le verre en faisant, attention de ne pas toucher les doigts de Dean et l'approcha de ses yeux. Il fit tourner le verre dans ses doigts, regardant le liquide ambré avec intérêt :

«-Ca ressemble à l'hydromel. Dit-il avant de tremper ses lèvres.

Ses trois comparses l'imitèrent.

Castiel fit la grimace.

«-Hou ! Par contre ça n'en a pas le goût !

Les autres rirent.

« -Et qu'en penses tu ? Lui demanda Dean.

« -Je ressent plusieurs arômes. Dit-il en sentant le liquide avant d'en reprendre une gorgée :

« -C'est assez gras en bouche, il y a une certaine viscosité … il reprit une nouvelle petite gorgée. C'est chaud … et je trouve qu'il y a un arôme fruité et derrière un goût boisé.

« -Houahhh ! Fit Sam.

« -C'est clair ! Dit Dean. Y'a longtemps qu'on ne sent plus tout ça nous ! Je me demande si j'ai même déjà ressenti tout ça un jour moi ! Ajouta-t-il en prenant une gorgée en bouche pour y déceler ce que son ange avait décrit.

Bobby et Sam en firent de même.

« -En tout cas c'est très bon. Dit Castiel. J'apprécie ce breuvage ! Mais ça chauffe !

« -Le premier nom du whisky en gaélique c'était « eau de feu ». Précisa Bobby.

« -Et ben ! Ce nom était bien trouvé ! Ajouta Castiel avec enthousiasme.

Ce qui fit rire Dean et Sam. Et ils s'aperçurent que Bobby en connaissaient un rayon sur les whiskys les scotchs et autres Bourbons et l'intérêt de Castiel pour ce qu'il disait l'encouragea à continuer sur le sujet. Ils passèrent donc une partie de la soirée à parler de ça en buvant verre après verre. Bobby sorti même une vieille bouteille de bourbon qu'il cachait dans son bureau comme un trésor. Heureux de le partager avec Castiel qui allait l'apprécier comme il fallait. Ce qui vexa un peu Dean et Sam, mais juste une minute, le temps de le goûter et de comprendre pourquoi. Il était vraiment très bon, et la brûlure au fond de la gorge indiquait bien son grand âge.

Vers minuit, Bobby se leva péniblement de sa chaise.

« -Bon les jeunes ! Profitons du calme ambiant pour dormir. Moi je vais me coucher !

Castiel se mit à rire. L'alcool aidant, il ne contrôlait plus ses réactions.

« -Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demanda Dean amusé.

« -C'est le fait que Bobby nous appelle les jeunes ! J'ai deux mille ans quand même, je trouve ça amusant !

« -Oui bah tu les fais pas, alors laisse moi le rôle du patriarche petit !

« -Ok ok ! ! Répondit Castiel riant encore.

Dean s'amusait de voir son ange si détendu et il se leva à son tour suivit de Castiel et Sam qui prirent les verres et les bouteilles vides pour les rentrer à l'intérieur.

Puis ils montèrent tous pour aller se coucher.

Arrivé devant sa porte, Sam se retourna vers son frère et Castiel.

« -Et contrôlez vous, évitez de vous toucher les mecs ! Ca nous évitera de vous entendre hurler dans la nuit. Rit-il

« -Ta gueule Sammy t'es bourré ! Lui répondit son frère.

« -Même pas vrai ! Grogna Sam en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Bobby, lui, était parti se coucher sans un mot.

* * *

Dean rentra dans sa chambre suivit de Castiel et alla directement s'asseoir sur son lit pour se déchausser, l'ange passa de l'autre côté, en fit de même et ils s'allongèrent l'un à coté de l'autre, tout ça sans un mot.

C'est Dean qui rompit le silence entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

« -Alors … Voilà, on est seul, on à tout notre temps, je t'écoute Cass … qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?

Castiel prit une grande inspiration, le moment était venu, il ne pouvait plus y échapper, alors il se jeta à l'eau.

« -D'accord Dean… Mais tout d'abord, il faut que je te prévienne que tu as raison, ça va être douloureux et pénible. Mais c'est mon père qui m'oblige à te rappeler certaines choses.

« -Me les rappeler ? Pourquoi rappeler ?

« -Parce que ces choses …. Je les ai effacées de ta mémoire.

« -Tu les as … effacées ? Mais quand ça ?

« -En te sortant de la fosse.

« -Attends … Mais je me rappelle de toutes les choses horribles que j'ai faites là-bas, de tout ce que j'y ai subit ! Qu'est ce que tu as pu trouver de pire dans ma tête pour te sentir obligé de l'effacer ? Fallait tout gommer ! J'aurais grandement apprécié de me passer de mes cauchemars, de mes remords, de mon mal-être !

« -Dean …

« -Oui oui ok ! On ne reviendra pas en arrière, bon ! Dis-moi ! Dit-il en s'asseyant le dos contre la tête de lit. Et je veux tous les détails mon ange.

« -Normalement… Dit Castiel en se tournant vers lui et croisant les jambes en tailleur. Tes souvenirs devraient remonter tout seul dès que je t'aurai rappelé certaines choses.

« -Ok ! Répondit Dean croisant les bras devant sa poitrine par reflexe de protection contre ce qu'il allait apprendre.

« -Comme tu le sais déjà, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour te retrouver et la torture était ton quotidien depuis bien longtemps à ce moment là, tu n'étais plus vraiment toi-même. Gardes bien ça à l'esprit Dean, surtout, tu n'étais plus toi-même !

Dean acquiesça, son visage reflétait une forte inquiétude. Castiel posa sa main sur sa jambe en signe de réconfort avant de reprendre :

« -Et un jour, je t'ai enfin localisé. Mais j'étais tellement heureux d'être enfin parvenu à te trouver que j'ai été imprudent et je t'ai approché sans me méfier.

Et avant que j'ai pu t'attraper pour te remonter, c'est toi qui m'a capturé, je n'ai rien pu faire, plusieurs démons étaient avec toi et vous m'avez maitrisé très rapidement. Je crois que j'avais été repéré bien avant que je ne te trouve. Et quand Alastair a apprit la nouvelle de ma capture, il a eu une idée machiavélique…

« -Il m'a demandé de … te torturer Cass ?

« -Oui … j'était là pour toi, il le savait…

Dean eu soudainement des flashs terribles.

« -Je … je t'ai … **CRUCIFIE ! ?** Dit-il avec effroi.

« -Oui, Alastair jubilait à l'idée que toi le chasseur tu me fasses subir à moi l'ange du seigneur venu pour te sauver, ce que les romains avaient fait subir à Jésus.

D'autres flashs explosèrent dans sa tête, des flashs douloureux, il voyait tout :

« -Oh Cass …

Dean était ravagé de souvenirs et de peine.

« -Dean … rappelle toi, ce n'était pas vraiment toi ! Dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

« -Bah si quand même !

« -Mais non Dean ! Tu n'avais plus de conscience …

Dean se prit la tête dans les mains, fermant les yeux.

Tout lui revenait au fur et à mesure que s'égrenaient les secondes et la main de Castiel dans son dos bien que réconfortante, n'enlevait rien à sa honte, sa culpabilité, sa peine, pour ce qu'il se revoyait faire subir à son ange.

* * *

Il revoyait tout :

Comment il avait allongé Castiel aidé d'autres démons sur une grande croix de bois qu'Alastair avait fait apparaître exprès, il entendait le rire de ce monstre, ainsi que ceux des petits démons qui l'assistaient lui.

Il se revoyait prendre un des bras de Castiel et l'étendre sur un des cotés du patibulum et poser un gros clou sur son poignet, sous son regard implorant la pitié et il entendait son hurlement quand d'un grand coup de massue il traversa sa chair pour planter le clou dans le bois, il revoyait comment, alors qu'il allait faire la même chose de l'autre coté, Castiel résista en pliant son bras. Mais lui impassible, passa une cordelette autour du poignet de l'ange afin de tirer dessus en prenant appuis de ses pieds sur la croix pour étendre son bras de force et Castiel céda. Il pu donc lui transpercer le poignet avec le deuxième clou en cinq coups plus léger exprès pour faire durer.

* * *

Il revoyait sa propre inhumanité …

D'autres flashs, tout était mélangé dans sa tête.

Il était secoué de spasmes, il revoyait une autre scène :

« -Le fouet ? Demanda Dean douloureusement.

« -Oui avant la croix il y a eu la flagellation…

« -Je revois tout Cass … tout me revient dans le désordre :

* * *

Il se revoyait prendre le fouet que lui tendait Alastair. Chaque extrémité des lanières étaient garnies de pointes d'os, pointues et acérées. Et il entendait la voix du démon lui dire « Cinquante ! ». Et se voyait, lui, acquiesçant, le regard noir et mauvais, asséner les cinquante coups de fouet avec un plaisir certain, devant la peau de l'ange qui avait été mise à nue et qui coup après coup, se coupait, se lacérait, se creusait jusqu'à la chair.

* * *

Dean pleurait, Castiel lui caressait les cheveux se brûlant contre la peau de sa nuque au passage, mais son protégé avait besoin de réconfort et leur situation était un peu hors sujet pour le coup, donc il fit avec en serrant les dents.

Dean se calma un peu, mais il était en proie à une terreur intolérable devant les images qui défilaient à nouveau dans sa tête.

La scène de crucifixion revenait de nouveau :

* * *

Il voyait un des petits démons fixer un morceau de bois sur le stipes au niveau des pieds de sa victime puis Alastair d'un geste de la main qui redressait la croix pour la mettre debout, plantée dans le sol rouge.

L'ange hurlant de douleur sous son propre poids qui tirait sur ses poignets transpercés et il le voyait se démener pour se tenir sur ses pieds sur le petit promontoire afin de ne plus tirer sur ses bras. Il entendait le rire cruel d'Alastair par-dessus les cris terribles du pauvre ange.

Il se voyait, lui, aussi, sourire, d'un air malsain, prendre un autre gros clou plus long que les autres et la massue tandis que deux démons posaient les pieds de Castiel correctement sur la pièce de bois, le droit puis le gauche par-dessus et lui, posant la pointe du clou sur sa peau en appuyant déjà très fort pour faire mal et assénant un coup terrible dessus, le hurlement de l'ange était terrifiant à ses oreilles et comme la pointe n'avait pas totalement traversé, il donna un deuxième coup de massue tout aussi violent qui eut pour effet de finir de traverser les pieds du supplicié et de le fixer au bois.

L'ange implorait la pitié, essayait de faire revenir son bourreau à la raison en l'appelant par son prénom, en lui parlant de son frère, de sa vie sur Terre, de l'amour de Dieu, qu'il était là pour le sauver mais rien n'y faisait.

Il revoyait l'ange pousser sur ses pieds meurtris pour pouvoir respirer, car pendu sur les bras l'air ne passait que péniblement et que dans un sens.

Et pour l'empêcher de faire ça, Alastair ordonna à Dean de lui casser les tibias.

Et il reprit la massue à deux mains et d'un coup sec, il lui brisa le tibia gauche, puis lentement en regardant l'ange dans les yeux, changeait de côté pour se repositionner et frapper et lui briser le tibia droit.

Les cris de douleur de Castiel déchiraient ses tympans, couvrant l'assourdissant bruit constant des enfers.

L'ange pendait lamentablement sur ses poignets sanglants, gémissant de douleur et suffoquant par manque d'air.

Puis une lance apparue dans la main gauche de Dean.

Il en regarda la pointe avec un air empli de sadisme et mouilla de sa langue son pouce et son index de sa main droite, qu'il passa ensuite sur les fils tranchants de l'arme pour en apprécier le coupant.

Et plaçant la lance dans sa main droite, il approcha du supplicié, toujours avec un sourire inqualifiable et enfonça très lentement la pointe de la lance dans son flan droit, lentement et avec délectation, excité par les nouveaux hurlements de l'ange.

* * *

Dean sorti d'un coup de ses souvenirs, sauta du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour s'agenouiller devant les toilettes et vomir.

Castiel le suivit.

« -Mon dieu Castiel … c'est atroce …. Je regrette tellement….tu aurais dû me tuer après ça ! … Moi j'ai envie de mourir…..

« -Dean …

« -Comment as-tu pu garder ça pour toi ? J'ai l'impression que c'était hier… je t'ai fait tant de mal …. Je ne méritais pas ta clémence même si comme tu dis je n'avais plus de conscience… c'est … c'est moi qui t'ai fais ces horreurs … MOI ! … Pas un autre !

« -Tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir Dean, c'est Dieu qui m'a dit que notre amour devrait survivre à ça s'il était si fort, il ne ma pas laissé le choix, ma faute à été de te le faire oublier.

« -J'ai tellement mal mon ange… tellement …. Mal de t'avoir fait du mal… et les mots sont rien à coté de ce que je ressens en réalité … j'ai l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur … et c'est bien fait … bien fait pour moi … ce que je ressens n'est même pas assez en comparaison…

« -Dean …

Dean s'assied contre le mur de la salle de bain et Castiel se releva pour prendre une serviette et la mouiller sous l'eau froide afin de la passer sur le visage de Dean.

« -Tu es blanc comme un linge, viens...Il le ramena à la chambre et le fit asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Il se calmait un peu quand un nouveau flash terrifiant vint l'assaillir :

* * *

Castiel pendait toujours tristement sur ses poignets, du sang coulait de ses pieds, de son flan, de ses blessures dues à la flagellation. Alastair jubilait :

« -Quel artiste notre petit chasseur, on dirait l'original ! Dit-il. Et maintenant**...« QUE LA LUMIERE SOIT »** Cria-t-il.

Un seau apparu aux pieds de Dean, il le prit et lança son contenu sur l'ange.

Le souvenir était si intense qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la résine pénétrer ses narines.

Et en un claquement de doigts d'Alastair, tout le corps de Castiel se mit à flamber et un cri inhumain traversa les enfers, la vraie voix de l'ange, stridente, assourdissante et ses ailes jaillirent pour flamber à leur tour.

* * *

Dean tomba à genou sur le plancher de la chambre se cognant le front contre le sol à plusieurs reprises.

« -Non … non … non … Pleurait-il cognant sa tête à chaque mot.

Castiel le rejoignit au sol et le redressa.

«-Pardon Cass … pardon … comment as-tu pu m'aimer après ça ? … Je ne comprends pas … comment ce sentiment d'amour a-t-il pu naître dans ton cœur ….. Pour moi ? …. Pour ce monstre … cette abomination que je suis … pourquoi m'as-tu pardonné Cass ? … Pourquoi ? … On ne peut pas pardonner à son bourreau … à … ça ! Finit-il en se donnant un gros coup de poing sur la poitrine.

L'ange le prit dans ses bras et leur peau en contact ne les brûla pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, le geste n'était mu que par le réconfort qu'il voulait lui donner.

« -Mais je n'ai jamais eu à te pardonner Dean, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, jamais tu m'entends ? Tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même mon amour, ce n'était pas toi, c'était l'Enfer !

« -Oh Cass … moi je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… il le serra à son tour dans ses bras, sans brûlure là non plus, tellement sa peine était forte. Je suis tellement désolé Cass… je t'aime mon ange... je t'aime …

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, Dean fini même par s'endormir, épuisé par ce qu'il venait de revivre.

Castiel le porta sur le lit sans le réveiller et le veilla tout la nuit, lui passant la serviette mouillée régulièrement sur le visage Dean était en proie à des cauchemars et était agité, fiévreux par moments et glacé de sueurs froides par d'autres, il devait revivre tout en boucle.

Au petit jour, il semblait apaisé, dormir sereinement et Castiel se leva pour ramener la serviette dans la salle de bain et quand il la posa sur le bord du lavabo :

« -Comment as-tu fais pour me sortir de la fosse si tu es mort brûlé ? Tu as dû remonter directement non ?

Castiel se retourna vivement, il avait été surpris d'entendre une voix dans son dos.

« -Je ne suis pas mort Dean, comme ils le faisaient avec toi, dès que tu es sur le point d'être anéanti on te régénère pour mieux recommencer et c'est ce moment de flottement que j'ai saisi, j'ai attrapé ton bras, je t'ai endormi et effacé les dernières heures qui avaient précédé puis je t'ai remonté à la surface.

Dean posa sa main sur son bras gauche où était l'empreinte de Castiel.

« -Je t'ai déjà remercié pour ça Cass ?

« -Je …

« -Merci mon ange … merci de m'avoir sorti de l'Enfer et encore plus merci maintenant que je sais ce que je t'ai fais subir comme horreur. Je comprends pourquoi tu as préféré effacer tout ça tu sais mon ange …

« -Vraiment ?

« -Oui … vraiment ! C'est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu y faire d'autre.

Dean s'approcha de Castiel et le prit dans ses bras.

« -Pardon mon amour …

Castiel l'étreignit à son tour. Leurs visages enfouis dans le cou de l'autre … sans brûlure, toujours dans le réconfort.

Mais alors que leur étreinte durait, leurs sensations à ce contact changea et d'un coup la brûlure de leurs peaux se touchant revint vivement à tous les deux, ils se séparèrent d'un bond en arrière.

« -Et bien ! Ça réveille la mémoire ! Dit Dean en se frottant le coté du menton et le cou.

« -En effet ! C'est comme un coup de règle sur les doigts !

Mais voyant la fatigue sur le visage de Dean, Castiel reprit :

« -Tu devrais aller te recoucher, il fait à peine jour, il est encore bien tôt !

« -Viens avec moi alors, je suis plus serein quand tu es près de moi.

« -D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le lit, et Dean attendit que Castiel s'installe pour venir s'allonger contre lui la tête sur son torse.

« -Dors mon amour. Dit l'ange en lui caressant les cheveux, les yeux fermés. Je suis là, tu peux te reposer.

Dean ne dormait pas, il sentait la main de Castiel qui lui caressait la tête et il était bien, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer outre tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir en Enfer, mais se dit que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ils n'en seraient pas là tous les deux : à devoir prouver à Dieu la profondeur de leur amour en se battant contre leurs désirs si intenses. Il était si heureux aujourd'hui, avec son ange, là, rien que pour lui, qui lui caressait les cheveux afin d'apaiser sa peine. Alors que c'est lui qui lui avait fait du mal. En tous cas, il aurait du mal à se pardonner ça a lui-même, et ses cauchemars seraient là pour le lui rappeler, il le savait.

Le sommeil le gagna finalement et il s'endormi en écoutant les battements du cœur de son ange.

Castiel caressait toujours les cheveux de Dean, il le sentait détendu et apaisé. Il était heureux d'être là pour lui, c'était même devenu un besoin, il le sentait au plus profond de son cœur, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé de violence, de peine, de colère, de douleur, toutes ces choses pénibles et difficiles, ils partageaient enfin quelque chose de pur, la connexion entre leurs âmes était réelle et ils s'aimaient plus que tout.

Dean eu un sursaut dans son sommeil, encore un cauchemar, sa main agrippa celle de Castiel qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avec tendresse et lui caressa le dos de l'autre main :

« -Chhhhhut…. Tout va bien Dean, c'est fini. Lui chuchota-t-il.

Il fut étonné de soudainement ressentir comme une lassitude, de l'épuisement : _« De la fatigue ? _Se demanda-t-il_. Mais depuis quand je ressens de la fatigue moi ? Décidément tous ces sentiments humains compliquent mon métabolisme, dormir … pourquoi pas après tout… »_

Il posa sa joue sur la tête de Dean car il ne voulait pas le réveiller en changeant sa position, il ferma les yeux et effectivement il senti que le sommeil venait, il ne su pas quand il sombra exactement mais il fini par s'endormir. Pour la première fois de son existence Castiel dormait.

* * *

Vers dix heures et demie, Dean se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux, sentant Castiel tout contre lui, il sourit, voyant ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de son ange.

« -Je vois que tu peux me toucher sans perdre la tête. Dit-il en démêlant ses doigts de Castiel avant que ses pensées ne lui provoquent une brûlure vive à lui.

« - … Castiel ne répondit pas.

« -Cass ?

« - …

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, Dean se dégagea de l'ange qui avait sa tête posée sur la sienne, inquiet soudainement et Castiel s'effondra sur les oreillers.

« -Cass ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? … **CASS** … Cass ! Paniqua-t-il en le secouant.

Castiel se réveilla d'un bond.

« -Quoi ? … Dean ? … Qu'y a-t-il ?

« -C'est toi qui demande ça ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne me répondais pas, j'ai eu peur !

« -Je me suis endormi Dean.

« -Endormi ? Depuis quand tu dors ?

« -Je dirais… Il regarda le réveil sur la commode. Quatre heures environ…

« -Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de dormir !

« -Et bien il faut croire que maintenant oui … Et ce fut très agréable.

« -Cass … je veux bien admettre que tu ais apprécié, mais c'est quand même pas normal ! Ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

« -Non, je pense que depuis la mort de Jimmy, je récupère toute la place qu'il a laissé. Donc, tous les ressentis humain qu'il avait gardé quand on était tous les deux dans ce corps et qu'il à laissé à son départ m'envahissent à présent.

« -Donc maintenant tu dors ! Mais pourquoi que maintenant ? Ça doit bien faire un an que Jimmy est mort !

« -C'est parce que je suis avec vous je pense, avec toi je m'humanise.

« -Et c'est une mauvaise chose pour un ange tu crois ?

« -Non ! J'ai juste des fonctions supplémentaires. Dit-il en souriant.

« -Oh ! Je ne sais pas trop, moi je vois la fatigue plutôt comme un handicape vois-tu. En plus, on t'a fait manger nous comme des cons, maintenant tu vas avoir faim ! Et SOIF !

« -Oui, peut-être mais moi je ne vois pas ça comme ça Dean, ça nous rapproche je trouve, on partage plus de choses.

« -C'est vrai mais il faudrait être sûr que ça n'affecte pas ta condition d'ange !

« -Je ne pense pas mais si ça te rassure, je poserai la question à mon père … quand nous auront réussi à passer l'épreuve qui nous occupe pour le moment.

« -Oui, je préfère que l'on soit sûr.

Castiel le regardait intensément, repensant à l'idée que Dean ne voudrait plus de lui s'il était humain et il secoua la tête pour s'effacer ces pensées de la tête. _« Non, il m'aime, et peu importe que je sois ange ou humain »_.

« -Tu as toujours les traits tirés Dean, as-tu bien dormi ?

« -Non !

« -Tu avais l'air apaisé avant que je m'endorme.

« -Peut-être mais dès que je sombre, les images de ce que je t'ai fait me reviennent, et les sons ! Oh Cass...J'entends ton cri pendant que tu brûlais, il me revient en boucle et la massue qui frappe les clous, le crépitement atroce de tes ailes qui partent en fumée… Les larmes coulaient toutes seules de ses yeux, il ne pouvait les réprimer. Dès que je ferme les yeux je vois ta peau partir en lambeaux sous le fouet … non … je n'ai pas bien dormi... Non …

« -Tu surmonteras ça.

« -J'en doute … revivre tout ça mainte et mainte fois sera ma punition … je la mérite.

« -Je suis désolé Dean…

« -Désolé ? Mais tu n'as pas à être désolé Cass, C'est moi le fautif !

« -Non, c'est moi ! Si je ne t'avais pas effacé ces évènements de la mémoire, tu les aurais digérés avec le reste de tes souvenirs de l'enfer, quand il n'y avait encore aucun sentiment pour moi dans ton cœur, ça aurait été plus facile. Ce qui rend les choses extrêmement difficile pour toi aujourd'hui c'est que tu vois le Moi du présent dans tes visions de l'Enfer, donc tu vois tout ça avec les yeux du cœur. Je suis tellement désolé Dean, je n'aurais pas dû…

« -Oui pour moi c'est comme si je t'avais fait ça hier… c'est atroce…Dit-il la gorge serrée. Mais tu as cru bien faire, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Dit-il en tendant la main vers lui pour prendre la sienne, mais son geste fut arrêté par la vive brûlure qu'il ressenti à peine ses doigts avaient-t-ils frôlé ceux de Castiel.

« -On est pas encore sorti de l'auberge hein ? Moi qui pensait qu'on avait peut être surmonté cette épreuve rapidement en fait non !

« -C'est vrai qu'on a pu avoir des contacts à quelques occasions ces dernières heures mais c'est parce qu'on était submergés par d'autres émotions.

Dean se leva et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castiel :

« -Allez mon ange, on descend ? J'ai bien besoin d'un grand café moi !

« -Allons y oui ! Je suis curieux d'y goûter.

« -Tu veux goûter le café ? OK ça marche ! Dit-il l'entraînant une main dans son dos.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Bobby y était déjà et une bonne odeur de café frais flottait dans l'air.

« -Salut Bobby ! Scanda Dean.

« -Bonjours. Dit Castiel.

« -Salut les jeunes ! Bien dormi Dean ?

« -Oui ! Menti-t-il. ON a bien dormi je dirais.

Bobby regarda Castiel avec incrédulité.

« -Oui j'ai eu une envie soudaine de dormir, ce fut très agréable.

Bobby ne rajouta rien mais Dean se doutait que le sujet reviendrait sur le tapis.

« -OK ! Un café ?

« -Ouais. Répondit Dean.

« -Castiel ?

« -Oui, je suis curieux d'y goûter.

Ils s'installèrent à la table tandis que Bobby remplissait les tasses.

Et quand Castiel goûta le liquide noir et brûlant, il n'apprécia pas du tout.

« -Si le boire comme ça ne te plait pas, tu devrais y mettre du sucre. Dit Dean.

Castiel écouta le conseil et en mit un morceau pour commencer, re-goûta et comme il n'était pas satisfait il recommença l'opération jusqu'à trois sucres. Mais il ne trouvait pas le breuvage extraordinaire pour autant.

Dean aperçu sa déception :

« -Essaye avec un peu de lait. Dit-il en se levant pour aller lui en chercher dans le frigo.

Et quand Castiel goûta à nouveau avec un nuage de lait, son regard s'illumina.

« -Ahh … Voilà ! Dit Dean. Tout le monde a sa façon personnelle d'aimer le café.

« -Oui c'est parfait, j'aime beaucoup !

« -Donc trois sucres et une goutte de lait ! OK c'est noté. Dit Bobby. Heureusement que les anges n'ont pas de diabète par contre hein ? Rajouta-t-il en riant.

* * *

Ils finirent par discuter du fait que Castiel puisse dormir comme l'avait prévu Dean et au bout d'un moment, il commença à trouver l'absence de Sam inhabituelle.

« -Dit moi Bobby, Sammy dort encore ou il est sorti ?

« -Je pense qu'il dort encore ou alors il est sorti très tôt, moi je ne l'ai pas vu.

« -Je vais voir là-haut.

Dean monta et frappa à la porte de son frère, n'ayant pas de réponse il décida d'entrer.

Sam était bien là, il dormait encore à première vue.

Il s'approcha de son frère et décida de le réveiller.

« -Sam … Sammy ! Réveilles- toi…

« -Hummm…

« -Sam !

« -Humm Quoi ?

« -Sam ! Il est Onze heures et demie !

« -Naaaannn … Putain !

« -Toi qui te lève toujours avant tout le monde ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Trop grosse cuite hier soir ou quoi ?

« -Rahhh je sais pas, je suis claqué. Dit-il en se levant.

Il tituba.

« -Oh làà Sammy ! Ne vas pas trop vite !

« -J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours !

« -Allez ! Viens boire un café ça ira mieux après. Dis donc t'en tiens une belle là Sammy !

« -J'ai pas la gueule de bois Dean ! Je sais ce que c'est et ça s'en est pas une je peux te l'assurer ! J'ai dû chopper un truc.

Dean arriva le premier en bas, Sam traînait effectivement et devait s'agripper à la rampe tellement ses jambes tremblaient sous sa stature.

« -Je pense qu'il y a un problème avec Sammy. Dit Dean en arrivant auprès de Bobby et Castiel dans la cuisine.

Sam les rejoignit :

« -Salut les gars ! La forme ? Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Dean lui servi une grande tasse de café bien chaud.

Pendant ce temps, Bobby et Castiel l'avaient observé, constatant effectivement, sa fatigue extrême.

« -Ça peut pas être la gueule de bois qui t'a mi dans cet état. Dit Bobby.

« -Non je ne pense pas non plus. Dit Castiel en se levant tout en continuant de l'observer en penchant la tête.

« -Tu peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda Dean.

« -Je ne sais pas.

Castiel posa le dos de sa main sur la joue de Sam pour estimer sa température puis la déposa sur son front en fermant les yeux.

« -Ce n'est pas de la fatigue et tu n'es pas malade.

Il referma les yeux, sa main toujours sur le front du jeune homme.

« -Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Demanda ce dernier. … Castiel ?

« -Ton essence… elle est endommagée !

« -Hein ? Quoi ? Mon essence ?

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Cass ? Demanda Dean.

« -Son essence de vie… il en manque, elle a bien due diminuer de moitié !

« -Ce genre de chose ne peux venir que d'une créature du sommeil, il me semble. Dit Bobby.

« -Oui. Dit Castiel. Un Tsoutsu, qui aspire la vie par l'air expiré pendant le sommeil, un Papoire…

« -Un Cauquemare, une Marautule … Ajouta Bobby.

« -Un Morphore, un Marni, un Endormillon… Reprit Castiel. On a tout un panel de créatures capables de ce genre d'effets, mais chacune a sa façon de faire.

« -Y'en a tant que ça ? Demanda Dean.

« -Et même plus ! Répondit Bobby. Là on a cité que celles qui on pu attaquer Sam. Mais il y en a des tas d'autres celles qui ne s'attaquent qu'aux femmes, celles qui ne s'en prennent qu'aux enfants, d'autre qu'aux bébés, aux animaux, y'en a même une qui ne s'attaque qu'à ceux qui s'endorment après un orgasme !

« -Nooonn ! C'est dingue !

« -Et il y en a de toutes les tailles. Ajouta Castiel. Des invisibles, des visibles, des impalpables aussi, on les voit mais elles sont vaporeuses.

« -Et donc, c'est quoi pour moi Castiel ? Demanda Sam.

« -Et bien… attends deux secondes… pas de taches, pas de blessure au visage. Soulève ton teeshirt que je regarde…

Sam s'exécuta.

« -Donc pas de traces de griffures, tes yeux sont clairs, baisse la tête s'il te plaît…

Sam baissa la tête et Castiel souleva ses cheveux pour mieux voir :

« -Voilà ! Là ! Une petite morsure sur la nuque.

« -C'est pas vrai ! Dit Bobby, rageant en s'approchant pour voir.

Dean approcha à son tour pour regarder la blessure.

« - Vous n'avez pas l'air content, pourquoi ? C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

« -Un Morphore. Annonça Castiel.

« -Ouais ! Confirma Bobby. Et c'est la merde, j'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour contrecarrer ça moi.

« -On l'appelle aussi « le mangeur de repos », c'est une sorte de Harpie miniature. Montrant avec ses mains une longueur de vingt/vingt-cinq centimètres. C'est un impalpable, sauf quand il est en contact avec la peau d'un dormeur, là il prend une consistance et peut mordre, comme ça il ne peut pas se faire attraper par quelqu'un qui ferait semblant de dormir !.

« -Mais comment il est arrivé là ?

« -Sûrement par la fenêtre. Dit Bobby. Il vole et se déplace comme il en a envie, il n'est visible que la nuit, à la lumière du jour il est transparent.

« -Oui. Dit Castiel. Il choisi ses victimes au hasard. Cette créature est née des cauchemars de Morphée. Ce qui explique qu'il soit vaporeux comme un rêve, qu'on ne le voit que la nuit et qu'il ne morde que les gens qui dorment, tout ça vient de Morphée.

« -Et il reste dans une chambre jusqu'à ce que sa victime soit vidée de tout son suc et meure dans son sommeil. Termina Bobby.

« -Y'a un remède ? Comment on tue cette saloperie ? Demanda Sam.

« -Bah moi j'en vois qu'un. Dit Bobby.

« -Oui il n'y en a qu'un. Ajouta Castiel.

« -DUARF EVENING PRIMEROSE » Dirent-ils en cœur.

« -Mais moi j'en ai pas et je ne sais pas du tout ou on peu en trouver et en plus … est-ce qu'on en trouve toujours ?!

« -C'est quoi ? Une plante ? Demanda Dean.

« -Oui et je sais ou elle pousse. Dit Castiel.

« -Ha bon ? Elle existe encore alors. Demanda Bobby soulagé.

« -Oui dans le désert du Sonora vers Tucson en Arizona.

« -Ouah ! Dit Dean. C'est pas la porte à coté !

« -Non c'est à 2375 kilomètres d'ici, mais on peut y aller ensemble, à deux on ira plus vite à la trouver.

Dean et Sam le regardèrent incrédules.

« -Bah oui, Je peux nous emmener dans le désert en question mais quand même pas à coté d'une plante en particulier, la nature est libre vous savez.

« -Bah oui ! Rit Bobby.

Dean se passa la main sur la nuque :

« -OK ! Bon bah allons y !

« -Heu … Dean … Dit Sam. Tu vas chercher quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble cette plante !

« -Ha oui merde, je suis con … Bobby tu aurais une photo, une gravure, un dessin ?

« -Je vais voir si je trouve ça !

« -Dis donc Dean. Demanda Sam. Avec la tête que tu as, les yeux bouffis et tout je me demande si t'aurais pas le même problème que moi, on dirait que t'as pas dormi beaucoup toi non plus.

« -Non Sammy t'inquiète, ça n'a rien à voir. Moi c'est autre chose. Répondit-il en jetant un regard triste à Castiel. Mais regarde si ça peut te rassurer.

Il prit une chaise et la déposa près de son frère afin de s'asseoir dos à lui. Sam tira sur son col pour vérifier et ne trouva rien de suspect sur sa nuque.

« -Y'a rien.

« -Tu vois ! C'est ce que je te disais moi c'est autre chose, j'ai mal dormi c'est tout. Dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Je te parlerai de ça une autre fois, … là … c'est pas le moment.

« -OK ! Répondit Sam, ne voulant pas insister, mais se doutant bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pour que son frère soit si évasif.

« -Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! Annonça Bobby en revenant avec un gros livre de botanique dans les mains.

« -Aahhh Fait voir !

Il posa le livre sur la table devant Dean et Sam.

« -Duarf Evening Primerose … elle ne s'ouvre que la nuit, il y en a des blanches, des roses et des jaunes…

« -Mais c'est la blanche qui nous intéresse. Le coupa Castiel. Il n'y a que la blanche qui a des effets sur le Morphore.

« -Oui. Continua Bobby. Elle pousse dans la roche rose du désert du Sonora, elle fait dans les vingt centimètres, donc pas facile à trouver au milieu d'un désert, j'espère que vous aurez de la chance, elle se fait assez rare de nos jours.

« -Ok ! Et on en fait quoi quand on la trouve ? Demanda Dean.

« -C'est les fleurs en boutons qu'il nous faut. Une grosse poignée suffira. Quand elle est ouverte c'est trop tard elle est pollinisée par les insectes nocturnes et elle devient rose. Vous avez la journée pour la trouver. Vu l'état de Sam, je doute qu'il survive à une autre nuit, ce Morphore a l'air gourmand.

« -Apres nous en ferons une décoction et Sam devra la boire une heure avant d'aller se coucher pour que le principe actif soit dans son sang. Poursuivi Castiel.

« -Et quand le Morphore reviendra cette nuit pour me mordre il crèvera ? Demanda Sam.

« -Pas tout de suite. Répondit Castiel. Mais dès la première aspiration, il s'enfuira, le gout de ton sang lui sera insupportable et il ira mourir ailleurs, loin de toi.

« -Cool ! Dit Sam.

« -Ouais ! Dit Dean en regardant encore l'illustration de la plante pour bien se la rentrer dans la tête. Les petites fleurs ça n'avait jamais été trop son truc, alors il ne voulait pas se planter. On y va mon ange ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Castiel,

C'était sorti tout seul, Bobby et Sam le regardèrent avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« -**QUOI ?** Dit-il gêné et rougissant.

« -Mon ange ! Le polymorphe avait vu juste hein grand frère ! Dit Sam Moqueur.

« -Ahh ouiiii ! C'est vrai ça ! Dit Bobby. Tu t'en étais bien sorti ce jour là avec tes « quoi ? C'est mon ange non ? Façon de parler » Et il parti dans un fou rire qu'il ne pu empêcher.

Sam riait aussi, tandis que Castiel affichait lui aussi un grand sourire moqueur et plein de tendresse en direction de Dean.

« -C'est ça marrez vous ! Dit-il faussement énerver. Bon on y va … Cass … Poursuivit-il en finissant par rire lui aussi. Vous êtes chiant les mecs !

« -C'est quand tu veux Dean. Dit Castiel.

« -Allez.

Ils montèrent prendre leurs affaires dans la chambre, Dean glissa son Quarante-cinq dans sa ceinture dans son dos et enfila sa sur-chemise verte sur son tee-shirt noir.

« -Il doit faire chaud non dans ce désert ?

« -Oui certainement.

« -Putain j'espère qu'on va trouver cette fleur rapidement !

Castiel mit juste son trench-coat et ils redescendirent :

« -Tiens Dean. Lui dit Sam. De l'eau, il ne faudrait pas que tu crèves déshydraté pour sauver ma peau.

« -Oh ! Merci de ton attention petit frère ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« -Et il y a toujours les cactus. Ajouta Castiel.

« -Beurk. Dit Dean. Boisson de végétarien ça ! C'est bon pour Sam pas pour un gars comme moi ! Dit-il en se moquant. C'est lui le bouffeur de salade.

« -Je suis pas un bouffeur de salade ! Je mange sainement c'est tout ! Pas comme toi !

« -Sainement tu parles ! Pff. Regarde faut qu'on aille te chercher une fleur pour te faire une tisane c'est vachement sain pour nous on va aller se cramer la tête sous un soleil de plomb au milieu d'un désert ! Rit-il.

« -T'es con ! Dit Sam en riant à son tour.

De son côté, Bobby feuilletait rapidement un gros livre dans son bureau :

« -Qu'est ce que tu cherches Bobby ? Demanda Dean.

« -Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce désert, une créature, mais je ne trouve plus quoi … Bon je vais continuer à chercher, je t'appellerais dès que j'ai trouvé. Si vous pouviez exterminer une saloperie en même temps ça serait bien !

« -Ouais ok ! Appelle-moi dès que tu trouves. A plus tard Sammy ! Et évite le footing ! Ironisa-t-il.

« -Ouais, je vais plutôt faire du rameur... ironisa Sam à son tour.

« -On y va Cass ?

« -On y va ! Il agrippa le bras de Dean et ils disparurent dans un bruissement d'ailes... en oubliant la bouteille d'eau.

* * *

Et ils réapparurent au beau milieu d'un amoncellement de cactus géants.

« -Dis donc, je préférais les voyages quand je les faisais bien serré dans tes bras, c'était plus agréable ! Dit Dean en passant sa main derrière la taille de Castiel pour le coller à lui approchant son visage au plus près sans qu'ils ne se touchent. Ils sentirent leurs souffles sur la bouche de l'autre, c'était une torture.

« -Dean …

« -Oui, j'arrête, désolé mon ange mais tu me manques tellement !

« -Je suis comme toi mais on doit faire avec Dean.

« -Tu veux dire sans … mais comment on est sensé régler ça ? Je ne vois pas en fait ! Je suis perdu Cass, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? Comment prouver qu'on peut s'aimer sans désir ? Plus le temps passe et pire ça va être ! Le manque va être de plus en plus présent !

« -Je crois qu'on a déjà fait la moitié du chemin cette nuit Dean.

« -Parce que tu m'a avoué que tu m'avais effacé la mémoire et que je t'aime encore plus au lieu de te détester ? En fait je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu t'en vouloir, je ne comprends pas ou était l'épreuve là dedans !

« - C'était pour qu'il n'y ai plus de mensonges entre nous. Mais tu aurais pu mal le prendre ! Tu as plus ou moins pansé tes blessures aujourd'hui de ce que tu te rappelais et moi je t'en remets une couche et pas des moindres ! Maintenant notre relation est saine de ce coté.

« -Oui, mais moi je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de malsain à désirer quelqu'un vois tu.

« -Ce n'est pas malsain, la chose qu'il faut prouver c'est que nous deux ce n'est pas que ça. Et c'est pour ça que je te dis qu'on a fait la moitié du chemin.

« -On doit apprendre la patience et le courage et bien la patience est mise à rude épreuve, ça marche même si… humm C'est difficile, mais le courage, là je ne vois pas, à moins que ce fut ta partie de l'épreuve et en qu'en m'avouant tout cette nuit tu as prouvé le tien !

« -Peut être !

« -Bon ! De toute façon on ne changera rien maintenant, donc, pffff … il fait chaud ! Si on cherchait cette plante ?

« -Oui tu as raison … chaque chose en son temps.

« -Alors par ou on commence ?

« -Allons là bas vers les roches roses.

« -OK ! Dis donc ! Un peu plus à gauche ou a droite et on était épinglés ! Dit Dean en regardant autour d'eux tous les cactus hérissés de piquants.

Ils commencèrent à avancer scrutant le sol, en évitant de se frotter aux nombreux cactus et autres plantes piquantes. Marchant en faisant raisonner le sol de leurs pas pour faire fuir d'éventuels Crotales sûrement nombreux dans le coin, en train de se dorer la pilule au soleil et qui n'apprécieraient pas de se faire marcher sur la queue.

« -On est où exactement Cass ?

« -Nous sommes dans le Parc National de Saguaro.

« -Saguaro ?

« -Oui c'est le nom de ces grand cactus que tu vois partout ici.

« -Ah OK ! Et pourquoi tu nous as amené spécialement ici ?

« -C'est la zone la plus humide du désert de Sonora et où il y a le plus de roches roses.

« -Bien pensé !

« -Merci

L'étendue de roches atteinte, ils prirent de la distance l'un de l'autre pour parcourir le plus de terrain possible. Dean s'éloigna vers la gauche, du côté d'une montagne rocheuse et Castiel vers la droite, côté sable et cactus, mais en restant sur la zone de rochers roses.

Au bout d'un moment ils commencèrent à trouver quelques plants de Duarf. Dean retira sa chemise pour l'attacher autour de sa taille et regretta amèrement d'avoir mi un tee-shirt noir.

Castiel commençait à avoir pas mal de boutons de fleurs, tandis que Dean n'en avait qu'une dizaine, la récolte ne montait pas vite et il râlait pour lui-même quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Ça devait être Bobby et quand il le sorti de la poche de son jean pour répondre, il fut agrippé par quelque chose derrière lui et violemment frappé sur le côté de la tête, il en lâcha son téléphone et les boutons de fleurs puis plus rien.

* * *

Castiel entendait le téléphone de Dean sonner, sonner et sonner encore, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Il monta sur un rocher pour regarder ce qu'il faisait et à son grand désarroi … personne.

En un clin d'œil il fut près du téléphone et le ramassa ainsi que les boutons de fleurs dispersés sur le sol et les mit dans sa poche avec les siens. Le téléphone s'était arrêté de sonner.

« -**DEAN !** Hurla-t-il. DEAN ! **OU ES TU ?** …** DEAN !**

Rien... Dean ne répondait pas et pire ! Il ne ressentait plus non plus sa présence, son âme, sa vie ! Il fut prit de panique :

« -Non non non ! … **DEEEEEAAAAAANNNNN !**

Regardant en haut d'un piton rocheux, il s'y retrouva perché d'un coup d'ailes, fouillant, scrutant les alentours, appelant Dean de toutes ses forces.

« -NON ce n'est pas possible Seigneur … Dean … Il ne peut pas être …

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et il répondit immédiatement :

_« -Allo ! Dean ? Bah alors qu'est ce que tu fous ? Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle !_

« -Ce n'est pas Dean …

_« -Castiel ?_

« -Oui … Dean a disparu, je n'ai retrouvé que son téléphone et les boutons de fleurs qu'il avait ramassé.

_« -Merde ! C'est la Ho'ok ! C'est presque certain !_

« -La Ho'ok ? Elle existe encore ?

_« -Oui ! C'est pour ça que j'appelais, c'était ça que je cherchais tout à l'heure. C'est la Ho'ok qui traîne dans le coin !_

« -Mais elle n'est pas sensée enlever les enfants ?

_« -Elle a varié ses menus depuis un moment, depuis la fin de la ruée vers l'or il n'y a plus beaucoup d'enfants qui traînent dans le désert._

« -Comment je peux la trouver ?

_« -Bah si c'est elle qui a Dean tu n'a qu'a le trouver lui !_

« -Je n'est aucun ressenti de Dean comme si il était…

_« -Mort ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? Enlève toi ça de la tête, la Ho'ok ne mange pas ses victimes tout de suite, elle joue avec avant, comme les chats._

« -Je vais vous amener les fleurs qu'on a trouvé alors…

… ... ...

« -Voilà ! Dit-il en raccrochant le téléphone et le mettant dans sa poche devant Bobby qui sursauta à son apparition soudaine.

Il sorti les fleurs de sa poche et effectivement à eux deux ils en avaient trouvé assez.

« -Et bien ! Vous avez été vite !

« -Deux heures quand même !

« -Oui, c'est vrai, une poignée de fleurs en deux heures ce n'est pas un grand rendement mais pour une fleur rare c'est bien.

« -On a eu de la chance, bon, comment je trouve la Ho'ok ?

Sam arriva doucement dans le bureau ou se trouvaient Bobby et Castiel, il avait entendu leurs voix.

« -Ou est Dean ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement en constatant son absence.

« -Je ne sais pas. Avoua Castiel.

« -Quoi tu ne sais pas ?

« -Il a disparu. Ajouta l'ange complètement dépité.

« -**DISPARU ?** Cria Sam.

« -Oui ! On pense que c'est la Ho'ok. Dit Bobby.

« -C'est quoi ça la Ho'ok ?

« -Une légende Peau rouge. Une dévoreuse de chair.

« -**QUOI ?** Et qu'est ce que tu fous ici au lieu d'aller le chercher ? **BORDEL !**

« -Oh ! hey ! Il est venu apporter les fleurs pour toi ! Alors tu te calme un peu Sam !

« -Et ?

« -Je vais y retourner, mais il faut que je sache ou chercher, ma connexion avec ton frère est rompue.

« -Rompue ? Tu crois qu'il est...

« -Mort ? Bobby ne pense pas, il parait que la Ho'ok ne mange pas tout de suite ses victimes.

« -D'ailleurs, viens par là Castiel faut qu'on voit ça. Dit Bobby en jetant un regard réprobateur à Sam. Et toi prends ces fleurs et va les mettre dans l'eau glacée qu'elles ne fanent pas avant ce soir !

Sam s'exécuta sans dire un mot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Allez voici venu le chapitre 8 ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Dean reprit ses esprits, il était dans le noir et le côté gauche de son visage était douloureux, y apposant ses doigts, il senti qu'il avait trois estafilades et il saignait abondamment, ses doigts étaient poisseux de sang.

Au fil des minutes, ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, il était dans une grotte à première vue, il s'assied et s'adossa à la paroi, la tête lui tournait. Il entendait qu'on marchait autour de lui, une seule … personne ou créaturen il ne savait pas trop, il n'y avait pas de grognement, pas de bruit de respiration, tout ce qu'il entendait c'était ces pas sur le sol couvert de cailloux et de sable et les battements de son propre cœur qui battait la chamade. Et bizarrement, il était bien, il tendit ses jambes devant lui et dit à voix basse :

« -Qui es tu ? … Montres toi … Je sais que tu es là !

Les pas s'arrêtèrent.

« -Approche… je veux te voir. Et c'était vrai, il sentait au plus profond de sa chair qu'il avait envie de voir ce qui était là dans l'obscurité. Ca l'excitait même.

Soudainement, un feu s'alluma devant lui, au beau milieu de la grotte et il la vit, de l'autre coté des flammes, une indienne :

Belle, envoûtante, magnifique et désirable. Elle avait de très long cheveux rouges et soyeux, son visage était tout un poème à lui tout seul, elle portait des peintures sur ses pommettes, ses joues et autour de ses yeux, des peintures d'un bleu couleur du ciel, ses lèvres, pulpeuses, étaient peintes en rouge sang. Son corps, gracile était sensuel et félin, couvert d'une légère tunique de peau couleur chamois, décorée de perles rouges et bleues.

Elle était … elle était tout ce qu'il désirait au moment présent.

* * *

Bobby ouvrit un gros livre poussiéreux là ou il avait marqué la page avec un autre livre plus petit coincé entre les feuilles.

« -Voilà ! La Ho'ok ! Jolie fille hein ? Demanda-t-il à Castiel. Enfin ... non … Laisse tombé.

« -C'est le danger quelle soit jolie il me semble non ? Répondit l'ange avec un grain de jalousie qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui à l'idée qu'elle tenait Dean dans ses griffes.

« -Oui, elle est envoutante, un peu comme une sirène ou un succube. Et elle tue sa victime après avoir … joué.

« -Après un acte sexuel tu veux dire je suppose.

« -Oui. Depuis qu'elle ne mange plus d'enfants et qu'elle ne se nourrit exclusivement que de personnes adultes, elle a développé cet autre appétit … Enfin, tout ça d'après un seul témoignage, celui du seul mec qui a réussi à se sauver à temps il y a maintenant quatre-vingt-trois ans. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne s'en prend qu'aux jeunes hommes bien fait de leur personne.

« -Autant dire qu'avec Dean elle a fait une bonne pioche quoi !

« -C'est sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il faut vite le retrouver, il ne pourra pas lui résister.

« -Oui, donc, où on la trouve ?

« -Elle vit dans les grottes des montagnes Baboquivari là bas vers Tucson et dieu sait qu'il y en a un paquet là-bas de cavités susceptibles de l'abriter !

Je les fouillerais une à une le plus vite possible.

« -Pour la tuer, ton poignard céleste devrait suffire, mais pour qu'elle ne revienne pas, il faudra la brûler dans sa grotte et condamner l'endroit.

« -D'accord ! J'y vais !

« -Hep ! Attends ! Dit Bobby à Castiel avant qu'il ne s'envole. Temps qu'elle vit, il est sous son emprise, sous son charme … il va vouloir la défendre…

« -Je verrai le moment venu Bobby, pour l'instant, il faut que je les trouve. Et il s'envola.

* * *

Elle n'approchait pas de Dean, elle ondulait sensuellement de l'autre côté des flammes en le fixant de ses yeux en amande qui reflétaient l'éclat du feu.

« -Approche … N'ais pas peur. Lui disait Dean complètement obnubilé par elle et ne se rendant pas compte du danger.

Et elle fini par s'approcher de lui, en se mettant à quatre pattes sur le sable chaud.

Dean continuait de l'observer, il regardait son corps cambré, galbé, il avait envie d'elle. Quand elle fut plus près, il vit que ses pieds et ses mains étaient en fait des pattes de puma aux griffes acérées, mais il n'en fit pas cas, complètement subjugué par la créature elle-même.

Elle était à présent tout près de lui, elle souriait, il approcha sa main de son visage et caressa entre ses doigts une fine mèche de ses cheveux rouge et en deux mouvement elle se retrouva à califourchon sur ses jambes qu'il avait gardé tendues devant lui.

Il pu enfin contempler à loisir son corps magnifique.

Elle tendit une de ses pattes vers son visage à lui et elle se changea en main fine et délicate. Elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, il pencha la tête vers sa main pour encore mieux apprécier le contact de sa peau sur la sienne.

Puis, elle entreprit de lui défaire son teeshirt, il l'aida en levant les bras, il ne quittait pas son regard et quand elle fut intriguée par son tatouage de protection il lui dit :

« -Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai mes peintures de guerre !

Elle passa délicatement ses doigts dessus, le contact fit frémir Dean, il devenait fou de désir et elle le remarqua, car elle baissa les yeux sur son pantalon puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour se tenir et d'un coup de rein, avança un peu sa position pour se retrouver assise sur le renflement causé par son excitation.

Dean était au supplice.

« -Tu joues avec moi là hein ? Lui dit-il.

Elle replanta ses yeux noirs dans les yeux verts du jeune homme et se mit à onduler sur lui. Son sexe, prisonnier de son jean, lui faisait mal, mais il la désirait de plus en plus. Elle le torturait et il aimait ça.

Puis, sans arrêter les ondulations de son bassin sur Dean, elle tira un lacet sur chacune de ses épaules et sa tunique tomba en deux parties, une devant et une derrière elle. Elle était nue, totalement offerte. Dean ne pu résister plus longtemps : Il l'attira contre lui, sentant ses seins contre son torse et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine et elle lui rendit son baiser. Il était complètement dévoré par l'envie de la posséder totalement.

Ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait. Dean prit ses seins un par un et les dévora de baisers, les lécha, les mordilla, il n'en pouvait plus.

A ce moment là elle l'agrippa fortement par les épaules et le fit pivoter pour le coucher sur le sol et lui défaire sa ceinture ainsi que les boutons de son jean. Et il eut un arrêt.

Voyant ça, elle s'arrêta aussi, le fusillant du regard.

Le bruit de leurs souffles remplissait la cavité.

Dean regardait dans sa direction, mais ne la voyait plus, il était dans un état second, prisonnier dans ses propres pensées :

« -Castiel … Dit-il.

Le son de sa propre voix prononçant le prénom de son ange le fit revenir à le réalité et il vit la vraie image de la Ho'ok, ses dents pointues dans sa si belle bouche, ses pattes griffues. Il avait reprit le dessus.

* * *

Castiel, qui faisait inlassablement toutes les grottes une par une se figea d'un coup dans les airs.

_« Castiel … » _

« -Dean ! La connexion entre eux était revenue.

En un battement d'ailes, il se retrouva perché sur le rebord d'une grotte, son poignard céleste à la main et y entra à pas feutrés pour ne pas se faire repérer.

* * *

Dean se dégagea de la Ho'ok rapidement et se leva, refermant son pantalon.

Il aperçu son quarante-cinq sur le sol, il avait dû tomber quand elle avait déboutonné son jean, il ne pouvait pas le récupérer, elle était toujours à genou au même endroit et le flingue juste devant elle.

D'un bond, elle fut sur ses pattes et sa tunique qui était restée sur ses hanches glissa sur ses pieds. Elle était entièrement nue devant lui et ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner le moins du monde. Puis, elle poussa un cri strident, montrant ses dents acérées, une horrible grimace déformant son magnifique visage et elle sauta sur Dean le faisant tomber sur le dos pour finir par plonger ses crocs dans son flan droit et arracher un gros morceau de chair dont elle se délecta en lui lacérant le corps de ses griffes.

Dean hurla de douleur se rappellant des chiens de l'enfer… il allait mourir … encore.

* * *

Castiel entendit les hurlements de Dean et apparu derrière la Ho'ok qui déchirait le corps déjà bien ensanglanté de son protéger et empli d'une rage folle lui transperça la tête de son poignard. Elle tomba raide sur le corps de Dean.

Castiel attrapa la Ho'ok par les cheveux et la traîna sur le sol près du feu.

Il ramassa le Quarante-cinq de Dean qu'il avait heurté du pied et le mit dans sa poche.

Dean avait mal, mais au moins il n'était pas mort.

« -Cass … tu es là …

« -Oui Dean, tu peux te mettre debout ?

« -Je crois que je peux faire ça oui... Dit-il en se relevant, grimaçant de douleur, se retenant au mur de la grotte.

Quand il fut sur ses pieds, Castiel ramassa sa chemise qui trainait au sol et après l'avoir sommairement secoué, il l'aida à la remettre, lui fermant ses boutons.

« -Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite, faut la faire brûler avant qu'elle revienne, je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment morte.

« -Ok mon ange. Dit faiblement Dean, il perdait beaucoup de sang.

Castiel accompagna donc Dean à la sortie de la grotte et l'y laissa le temps de retourner à l'intérieur, attraper la Ho'ok et la jeter dans le feu. Puis, reculant, il attisa les flammes d'un geste de la main pour tout faire flamber.

Il revint auprès de Dean, le prit dans ses bras et fit un bond dans le vide : ses ailes se déployèrent, magnifiques et spectaculaires, ils étaient en suspend devant l'entrée de la grotte et d'un claquement de doigts, il y eu un éboulement et l'issue fut condamnée par des rochers.

Dean se serra plus fort contre Castiel, se battant contre la douleur et ce dernier l'entoura encore plus fort à son tour de ses bras apposant une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre derrière sa tête pour bien le maintenir. Et ils disparurent dans un battement d'ailes.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent chez Bobby, réapparaissant dans la cuisine, Sam qui était à la table devant son ordinateur fit un bond de surprise.

« -**BOBBY !** Cria-t-il. **ILS SONT LA !**

Un gros fracas se fit entendre venant du bureau et Bobby arriva en courant.

« -Putain Castiel tu l'as trouvé !

« -Oui mais il était temps !

« -Salut les mecs ! Dit Dean. Vous auriez quelques pansements pour moi ?

« -Pourquoi ? Demandèrent Sam et Bobby en cœur ne voyant rien de ses blessures qui étaient cachées du fait que Dean était serré contre Castiel.

Et quand Dean s'écarta un peu de l'ange ils virent que sa chemise était maculée de sang sur tout le devant et celle de Castiel ainsi que son trench étaient dans le même état.

« -Oh ! Désolé mon ange, je t'ai tout sali. Dit-il en frottant ses doigts sur les vêtements de l'ange.

Il s'affaiblissait et commençait à délirer.

« -Faut que tu le soigne Castiel ! Dit Sam.

« -Oui, je sais figures toi … nous voilà devant le problème dont on parlait hier. Une de ses blessures est très grave, va falloir que je le soigne localement.

« -Et tu vas pouvoir le faire ? Malgré la brûlure ?

« -C'est vrai que de savoir que je peux le soigner, qu'il ne risque rien fait que je ne suis pas submergé par d'autres sentiments comme la panique ou la peine, donc c'est sur que je vais ressentir une brûlure en le touchant. Mais je vais prendre sur moi, je m'en moque, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'il aille mieux, peut importe ma souffrance.

Il se mit à déboutonner la chemise de Dean qui était debout au milieu de la cuisine titubant un peu.

« -Sam tiens le ! Qu'il ne tombe pas.

Castiel écarta délicatement les pans de la chemise qui s'étaient collée à ses plaies, Dean eu un rictus sous la douleur intense et Sam eu une absence en découvrant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère, devant le gros morceau de chair qui manquait à son flan, c'était atroce, ça lui rappela l'état dans lequel l'avaient mi les chiens de l'Enfer quelques années plus tôt.

« -**SAM !** S'écria Castiel !

« -Heu oui pardon ! Il est vraiment dans un sale état ! Dit-il en agrippant son frère par l'épaule.

Puis, Castiel passa derrière Dean et fit glisser la chemise en arrière pour la lui retirer et il la laissa tomber sur le sol près d'eux.

Voir les muscles de son dos glisser sous sa peau le firent frissonner et il s'en voulait d'être si faible, mais il passa ses doigts de haut en bas le long de sa colonne vertébrale et la vive brûlure se fit sentir, confirmant bien ce qu'il pensait : même si ça lui faisait mal qu'il souffre, l'état de Dean ne le paniquait pas le moins du monde et il se morigéna intérieurement, en colère contre lui-même.

Il repassa devant Dean, penchant la tête à gauche, à droite, pour se détendre, prit un grande inspiration et demanda à Bobby d'apporter une chaise et avec Sam, ils assirent Dean doucement tandis que Castiel enlevait son trench et remontait les manches de sa chemise.

Puis, il s'agenouilla devant Dean, au plus près en lui poussant les genoux sur les cotés.

Sam et Bobby le regardaient incrédules.

« -Je me mets de façon à être calé, je ne sais pas comment je vais supporter la brûlure en continue, c'est une offense à Dieu de laisser ma main alors que la brûlure me rappel que c'est interdit donc si tu pouvais te mettre derrière moi Sam,ça m'arrangerait. Bobby, toi tu te met derrière Dean pour le maintenir assis. Vous êtes prêt ?

Sam et Bobby acquiescèrent.

« -Moi aussi je suis prêt. Dit Dean faiblement. Merci mon ange.

Castiel lui sourit plantant son regard dans le sien.

« -OK ! Allons-y !

Castiel posa son coude gauche sur la cuisse de Dean, toujours les yeux fixés aux siens pour avoir un soutien et il posa rapidement sa main entière sur la plaie béante.

Il fut foudroyé de douleur immédiatement, mais il tint bon, ses yeux fixaient toujours ceux de Dean ils était sa bouée de sauvetage, mais il avait mal et il se concentra quand même sur sa main, sur la peau, la chair de Dean et une forte lumière bleutée passa entre sa main et le flan de son protégé et se mit à jaillir par toutes les autres blessures du chasseur, son ventre, son torse, sa joue.

Castiel souffrait comme si sa main était plongée dans un bain d'huile bouillante, avec l'impression qu'elle allait s'enflammer, mais il résistait, il devait résister ne pas flancher la douleur s'en irait de toutes façons .. après ... quand il aurait fini de soigner Dean.

Soigner Dean c'était le plus important, peut importe son mal et vraiment il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur, c'était infernal, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il aimait trop Dean pour le laisser souffrir, il préférait que ce soit lui et il bascula sa tête en arrière. Sam s'approcha pour qu'il ne tombe pas et Castiel ferma les yeux :

« -**Oh Seigneur tout puissant …. Ancien des jours …. Pardonnez moi cette offense !** Pria-t-il à très haute voix.

A ces mots la lumière bleutée changea et passa en un éclair au doré, les ailes de Castiel jaillirent dans un éclat de lumière, projetant Sam sur le sol, renversant tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité et la brûlure sous la main de Castiel disparu totalement pour se transformer en chaleur apaisante.

_**« VOUS AVEZ RÉUSSI ….**_

Dit une voix dans la tête de Castiel et Dean. ….

_**VOUS ETES DIGNE DE MA BÉNÉDICTION … **_

_**VOUS AVEZ PROUVÉ VOTRE AMOUR AU DELÀ DES MOTS … **_

_**JE LE BÉNIS … **_

_**VOUS MÉRITEZ LE MIEN … **_

_**MAINTENANT RESTEZ EN DIGNE … »**_

« -Oui père, merci.

« -Merci ! Dit Dean les yeux écarquillés, innondés de larmes.

Ses blessures avaient disparu, il s'effondra dans les bras de Castiel qui aurait basculé si Sam ne l'avait pas retenu.

« -Putain ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda ce dernier.

« -C'est Dieu … C'est Dieu qui est intervenu en personne. Dit Castiel en redissimulant ses ailes.

« -Dieu ! Répéta Bobby en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« -Complètement dingue ! Poursuivi Sam en s'asseyant à son tour.

.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux. Complètement subjugués par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

.

Dean se redressa pour se rasseoir sur sa chaise et laisser Castiel se relever mais ne lui lâchant pas sa main droite qu'il avait agrippé aux premières lueurs dorée qui avaient précédé la voix de Dieu dans sa tête.

Sa foi était devenue incommensurable dès cette seconde de révélation il était illuminé, il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour redescendre.

Sam et Bobby étaient dans le même état de choc que Dean.

Castiel les regarda un à un et sourit. Il savait qu'à présent les choses ne seraient plus pareil, tout du moins dans leur tête. Il était heureux pour eux.

Dean, le visage reflétant toujours une totale béatitude se leva de sa chaise en tirant la main de Castiel pour l'approcher de lui et il l'embrassa passionnément ne tenant pas compte de Bobby et Sam qui assistaient au spectacle. Castiel lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion, lui passant les bras autour du cou.

Puis Dean approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

« -_Je t'aime mon ange._ Lui chuchota-t-il.

« -_Moi aussi Dean, je t'aime ... de tout mon cœur._

Ils se serrèrent très fort dans les bras comme si leur vie en dépendait et s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que Dean ne se rende compte du fait qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la cuisine à se donner en spectacle devant son frère et Bobby, mais qui finalement ne semblaient pas être gênés par la situation, ils avaient l'air heureux pour eux ou bien étaient encore perchés depuis la révélation de Dieu devant leurs yeux.

« -Ça va Sammy ? Demanda-t-il.

« -Hein ? Oui ça va Dean, ça va très bien même malgré mon manque d'énergie toujours présent.

« -Et toi Bobby ? Ça va ?

« -Oui, je vais bien. En tous cas, toi ça a l'air d'aller.

« -Ah oui mais carrément ! Je me tiens une forme, je te raconte pas. J'ai l'impression que mon sang frémi dans mes veines, c'est complètement dingue !

« -C'est normal ça. Dit Castiel. C'est la grâce dorée du divin qui fait cet effet ça dure quelques minutes.

« -Ça fait vraiment un drôle d'effet en tous cas !

Castiel lui sourit.

« -Bon ! Reprit Dean. On a toujours un problème à régler ! A-t-on assez de boutons de fleurs pour Sam ? Moi j'ai plus les miens du coup.

« -Oui ne t'inquiète pas Dean, j'ai récupéré les boutons que tu avais récolté et avec les miens on en a assez. J'ai ton portable d'ailleurs aussi. Dit Castiel en fouillant les poches de son trench-coat, en sortant le téléphone et le quarante-cinq du même coup.

« -Aaahh ! Merci mon ange. Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser avant de remettre son arme à sa ceinture et son téléphone dans sa poche.

« -Oui, donc on a conservé les boutons au frais toute l'après midi pour ne pas les perdre. Dit Bobby. Maintenant .. . quelle heure est-il ? … 19H00 Ouais, je vais préparer la décoction.

« -Il faut garder l'eau ou ils ont trempé pour la faire. Dit Castiel.

« -OK ! Et une heure sur le feu c'est ça ?

« -Oui une bonne heure pour concentrer les effets dans ce qui restera après évaporation. Confirma Castiel.

« -J'espère que c'est pas atrocement immonde votre truc. Dit Sam.

« -Ah bah ça petit frère, il fallait y penser avant de laisser rentrer n'importe qui dans ta chambre !

« -Ouais tu peux parler toi ! Je te rappelle que la Ho'ok ne commence à dévorer sa victime qu'après avoir eu un rapport sexuel avec, donc vu ton état j'en déduit que tu y es passé !

« -Et ben non Sammy, j'avoue que c'est ce qui allait arriver mais j'ai soudainement reprit mes esprits quand un certain ange aux yeux bleus est rentré dans ma tête.

"-Ah mais moi je n'ai rien fais Dean. Dit Castiel.

Il y eu un silence.

« -Tu es revenu à toi tout seul Dean. Je pense que son envoûtement n'était pas assez fort pour passer au dessus de ton amour pour moi et j'ai resurgi dans ton esprit.

« -Mon amour pour toi a fait sauter l'envoûtement ?

« -Oui. Moi je ne pouvait plus te contacter tu était enfermé dans sa bulle. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement comme ça que tu as réussi l'épreuve de Dieu.

« -Et toi c'est en me soignant malgré le mal que ça te faisait.

« -Oui c'est ça.

« -C'est vrai qu'en fait ce que vous avez accompli tout les deux aujourd'hui c'est quelque chose ! Dis Bobby. Ça tiens du miracle.

« -Ouais ! Dit Sam acquiesçant.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent en souriant, c'était vrai, mais chose étrange, alors qu'ils pouvaient à présent s'adonner à tous leurs désirs sans problèmes, ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de se sauter dessus. Ils avaient vraiment passé un cap.

Bobby mit donc les boutons de Duarf avec leur eau sur le feu afin de préparer la décoction tandis que Sam et Castiel ramassaient et rangeaient tout ce que l'ange avait envoyé balader quand ses ailes s'étaient déployées et Dean les rejoignit après être monté passer un tee shirt et un jean propre dans sa chambre.

"-Dis donc Castiel, c'est la première fois que je vois tes ailes, elles sont magnifiques et impressionnantes. Dit Sam. Et je suis étonné parce que je pensais qu'elles n'existaient pas physiquement, je veux dire, je les pensais ... heu ... virtuelles si je peux dire comme ça.

"-Oh ! S'exclama Dean. C'est drôle ça ! Comme moi ! Moi aussi je les croyais virtuelles, j'ai même utilisé ce mot comme toi. C'est vrai qu'elles sont magnifiques ! _Et j'ai découvert d'autres choses à leur propos, mais je vais garder ça pour moi._ Fini-t-il à voix basse en faisant un sourire en coin à Castiel accompagné d'un clin d'oeil repensant à l'effet que le contact de ses doigts sur les frêles plumes avait provoqué sur l'ange.

"-En fait. Dit Castiel gêné, voulant détourner la conversation des dernières insinuations de Dean. Elles sont invisibles à l'oeil humain, sauf quand je perd le contrôle ce qui est rare ou en la présence de Dieu comme tout à l'heure ou bien quand je vole sur place.

"-Ah ! Oui ! Comme devant la grotte de la Ho'ok. Dit Dean.

"-Oui.

"-Donc tu voles vraiment ! Ce n'est pas de la téléportation.

"-Oui, je vole, c'est la vitesse avec laquelle je le fait et mon invisibilité qui donne cette impression de téléportation.

"-Ah ouais ! Carrément ! S'étonna Sam impressionné. En tous cas, je suis heureux d'avoir eu l'occasion de voir les ailes d'un ange au moins une fois !

Castiel sourit en attrapant son trench-coat et passa sa main dessus, faisant ainsi disparaître toutes traces de sang et il fit de même pour sa chemise et sa cravate en reposant son manteau sur une chaise.

"-Alors ça c'est vachement pratique ! Dit Dean en riant.

"-Ah oui en vraiment pratique ! Confirma Sam riant à son tour.

"-Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange moi, heureusement que je peux faire ça ! Dit Castiel comme si c'était tout a fait normal.

"-Et un Castiel sans son trench-coat ...

"- ... ça serait plus mon Castiel. Fini Dean en se dirigeant vers le salon, tirant l'ange par la main derrière lui pour aller s'installer dans le canapé.

Sam les rejoignit leur tendant une bière à chacun et reparti dans la cuisine voir où en était Bobby avec son futur breuvage qui émanait une agréable odeur d'amande douce et sucrée dans toute la maison.

* * *

Comme ils se retrouvèrent enfin un peu seul, Dean prit la bière des mains de Castiel et la posa sur le guéridon derrière lui ainsi que la sienne et plongeant son regard vert dans celui de l'ange, il glissa une de ses mains derrière sa tête afin de le rapprocher de lui puis posa l'autre sur sa joue et doucement frôla ses lèvres des siennes savourant ce doux contact et leur souffles qui se mêlaient.

"-Putain ça m'a manqué. Susurra-t-il.

Fermant les yeux, il caressa la lèvre supérieure de l'ange du bout de la langue, ce qui le fit frissonner, un bruit de plumes se faisant entendre, Dean sourit et recommença, les ailes de Castiel frémirent de nouveau.

"-J'adoore ! Dit-il d'une voix chaude à l'oreille de son ange.

Castiel sourit à son tour, les joues rosies et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean avec tendresse posant une de ses mains sur son bras et l'autre sur sa taille tout en se collant à lui.

Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent afin d'approfondir ce baiser, mais Dean se laissa aller à la volonté de Castiel, se laissant pousser vers l'arrière contre l'accoudoir du canapé, l'ange tout contre lui.

Castiel désireux d'inverser les rôles, commença par passer sa langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes et offertes de Dean, très lentement, avec une douceur infinie.

Tout de suite Dean apprécia ce jeu et émis un léger soupir quand l'ange lui mordilla tendrement la lèvre inférieure. Puis la langue de Castiel invita celle du chasseur à se joindre à elle dans un mouvement tellement érotique que Dean senti une décharge électrique tout le long de son dos.

La lenteur que mettait Castiel à ce baiser était tout simplement sublime et terriblement envoûtante, Dean fondait littéralement, emporté par le plaisir que ça lui procurait. Il se remplissait des effluves et du goût de son ange, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et l'autre caressant son dos.

Castiel constatant que Dean appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait subir se colla encore plus à lui, passant une de ses mains sous son tee shirt laissant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau chaude et douce, dans des mouvements tout aussi lents et doux qu'il le faisait de sa langue.

Ils étaient dans une totale osmose, comme dans une bulle, tous les deux, s'aimant tellement.

Quand Castiel fit un léger mouvement du bassin contre celui de Dean, une chaleur intense se fit ressentir dans son bas ventre et il senti son désir monter en flèche. Pensant que son ange si inexpérimenté montrait un savoir faire érotique complètement hallucinant et tellement excitant.

_"-C'est terrible ce que tu me fais là mon ange._ Lui susurra-t-il contre les lèvres. Si tu continus comme ça, je ne pourrai plus répondre de moi et c'est pas l'endroit idéal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire mon amour.

"-Oui excuse moi Dean. Dit Castiel sur le point de s'éloigner de lui.

"-Non non non. Dit Dean en le retenant contre lui. T'excuses pas non, j'adore ça ! Tu es ... exquis mon ange. Ajouta-t-il avant de prendre possession de sa bouche avec gourmandise. Je t'aime Cass.

Castiel passa ses doigts sur son visage jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il aimait tant.

"-Moi aussi Dean, Je t'aime. Dit-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Entendant les pas de Bobby et Sam approcher, ils se redressèrent lentement pour se remettre en position assise. Sans précipitation, juste pour être descents vis à vis des deux autres. D'ailleurs Dean laissa sa main dans le dos de son ange et le caressait doucement, lui rendant sa bière et reprenant la sienne.

"-Bon ! Encore un quart d'heure et la décoction aura suffisamment évaporé. Dit Bobby.

"-Yes ! Et si on mangeait un bout maintenant ? Dit Dean.

"-C'est vrai que je commence à avoir la dalle aussi moi. Dit Sam.

"-Pizza ça vous dit ?

Et comme tout le monde était d'accord, il alla cherché sa veste et ses clefs dans sa chambre.

"-Oui je prend ma caisse ! Ils ne livrent pas jusqu'ici et Cass n'est pas un taxi ! ! ! Dit Dean sous les regards perplexes de Bobby et Sam.

"-Ok ok. Dirent-ils en même temps.

Castiel, lui, souriait, ses derniers mots lui faisaient plaisir. Même si c'est vrai qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs divins pour ce genre de choses était pratique pour eux et que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde. Mais il n'en dit rien et suivit Dean sous son regard l'invitant à venir avec lui, attrapant son trench au passage.

.

Les premiers kilomètres défilèrent sans qu'ils ne se disent un mot :

Castiel regardait le paysage defiler, il aimait se laisser porter confortablement installé dans l'Impala, conduit par Dean. Il aurait décidé d'un coup de rouler sans s'arrêter, sans destination precise, au gré de ses envies, il l'aurait suivit, du moment qu'il était avec lui.

Dean, lui pensait à tout autre chose, il pensait à la nuit qui allait venir et ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'ils étaient libres. Il eu un frisson dans le dos et ressentit comme une sorte de trac, très agréable au final, d'anticipation. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'aimer sans retenue, il en eu un nouveau frisson.

"-Tu sais qu'il va falloir que je reparte aux taches qui m'incombent Dean.

"-Quand ça ? Là maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec une légère panique dans la voix.

"-Non pas tout de suite. Le rassura Castiel en souriant.

"-Ah bon ! Je préfère ça.

"-Quand mon père m'appellera, tu sais, je n'était sensé rester avec vous, avec toi, que le temps de l'épreuve. Nous l'avons terminé maintenant.

Dean se gara devant la pizzeria et arrêta le moteur avant de se retourner vers son ange :

"-Oui je sais Cass, tu as d'autres chats à fouetter, je sais ça, mais il va bien nous laisser un peu de temps non ? Au moins jusqu'à ... demain ... va savoir quand on aura l'occasion de se retrouver tout les deux une fois qu'on sera repartis à nos occupations respectives.

"-_Oui j'espère aussi qu'il nous laissera un peu de temps._ Dit-il à voix basse en souriant.

Dean se senti rougir, comprenant que les pensées de Castiel avaient rejoint les siennes et posant sa main sur sa joue il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'ils ne descendent chercher de quoi nourrir toute la clique.

Ils rentrèrent plus rapidement qu'à l'allée car Sam devait déjà avoir bu sa décoction et allait devoir aller se coucher.

Quand ils arrivèrent, c'était effectivement le cas et Sam était content parce que ça n'avait pas été mauvais, un gout d'amande comme le laissait présager l'odeur. Mais ça faisait déjà vingt minutes, il devait vite manger pour aller se coucher avant que le principe actif ne se dissipe de son organisme en restant éveille.

* * *

**HI HI HI HI HI ! ! ! Je suis méchante hein ?**

**JE vous laisse comme ça ... dans l'attente... je sais ! Je suis cruelle avec vous.**

**Vous vous dites "elle aurait pu finir la journée en mettant la nuit dans ce chapitre quand même !"**

**Et ben non ! LOL na na na na nèèère lol Je suis le prophète de Mon Dean et de Mon Castiel, j'ai pas assez picolé pour avoir vu cette scène ptdrrrr Nooon je déconne lol Vous inquiétez pas je ne vous ferais pas languir vingt ans ... promis. Mais faut bien que je découpe ! Donc la suite dans le prochain chapitre !**

**En tous cas encore merci à vous de me suivre et merci pour vos reviews c'est sympa de connaitre vos impressions.**

**Bisou**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici venu le chapitre 9 ! **

**Alors .. je vous préviens ... HEAVY SLASH ! Et oui ! Enfin ! LOL Alors pour ceux celles que ça incommode, ne lisez pas entre les XXXXXX**

**Et pour les autre j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire LOL (écrit sur Matthiew Ryan "Follow the leader" : watch?v=DFDRbIfWiLY )**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des review ! Vous Etes ma motiv ! Alors VRAIMENT ! MERCIIIII ! 333**

**Bon bah voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture ... amusez vous bien ! **

**BISOUXXXXX **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

Ils se mirent à table rapidement, Castiel aussi, automatiquement.

"-Cette nuit il faudra que tu laisses ta fenêtre ouverte Sam. Dit Castiel. Pour que le Morphore puisse fuir sinon il se faufilerait sous ta porte et risquerait de s'attaquer à l'un de nous. Autant éviter.

"-Oh ! Je vais me les geler la fenêtre ouverte ! T'es bien gentil toi !

"-Tu n'auras qu'à te couvrir chaudement mais évites de te couvrir le cou surtout.

"-Bon, OK. Dit Sam résigné.

"-Alors Castiel. Demanda Bobby. Que penses tu de la pizza ?

"-C'est très bon ! Tout un mélange de saveurs, c'est très intéressant.

"-Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais ne pas aimer ? Demanda Dean.

"-Bien sûr. Le café sans sucre, je n'aime pas du tout.

"-Ah oui c'est vrai !

"-Bon ! Je suis désolé les garçons. Dit Bobby. Mais y'a toujours rien d'autre que des pommes en dessert.

"-Hum. Fit Dean. Moi les pommes c'est en tarte ou rien, donc c'est sans moi.

Castiel eut comme un sursaut et Dean eu l'impression de voir un éclair dans son oeil, comme les ampoules que les personnages ont au dessus de la tête dans les dessins animés quand ils ont une idée.

"-Oh ! S'exclama Castiel. Attendez moi une minute, je reviens.

Il se leva et disparu de la cuisine en un battement d'ailes sans que les trois chasseurs n'aient le temps de dire un mot.

Ils se regardèrent incrédules et quand Dean ouvrit la bouche pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé, l'ange réapparu à la place où il avait disparu quelques secondes auparavant, une boite plate en carton blanc dans les mains.

"-A moi de vous faire goûter quelque chose que j'aime. Dit-il en brandissant la boite devant lui avant de la poser au milieu de la table. Cette tarte est un pécher de gourmandise en puissance faite moi confiance.

Au mot tarte, Dean eut un large sourire, qui s'évanouie quand Castiel ouvrit la boite.

"-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait à cette tarte ? T'as fais des loopings pendant le voyage ou quoi ?

"-Non non Dean, elle est tout à fait comme elle doit être ! C'est une tarte Tatin et tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Sam alla chercher des assiettes ainsi que des cuillères et Castiel coupa la tarte en quatre parts pour les servir.

Les trois chasseurs regardèrent leur assiette avec une drôle de mine et c'est Bobby qui se lança le premier.

"-Oh PUTAIN ! Qu'c'est bon !

Du coup Sam et Dean goûtèrent à leur tour.

"-Oh PUTAIN ! Dit Dean à son tour, mais c'est une tuerie ! Tu la sors d'où ?

Castiel qui les observait jusque là pour voir leurs réactions pris une bouchée en fermant les yeux et dit :

"-J'ai été la chercher en France, j'y ai goûté il y a quelques années, j'ai eu la même réaction que vous.

"-C'est à se damner si tu m'excuses l'expression. Dit Sam.

"-C'est vrai ! Confirma Dean. C'est étrange à la vue mais c'est vraiment excellent à manger ! C'est étonnant !

Sam qui avait son ordinateur près de lui l'ouvrit et se connecta sur le net.

"-Comment tu dis que ça s'appelle ?

"-Une tarte Tatin.

Il tapa Tarte Tatin sur son clavier et la trouva sur Wikipédia.

"-Non ! C'est complètement dingue les mecs écoutez ça ! _-La tarte Tatin est une tarte aux pommes renversée..._

"-Oui en fait c'est d'un accident de cuisson qu'est née cette tarte. Dit Castiel. J'était là ce jour là et c'est un peu de ma faute si Stéphanie a fait brûler sa tarte au pomme. Dit Castiel d'un faux air contrit mélangé à un sourire. Elle et sa sœur Caroline avaient des soucis avec des chasseurs qui les prenaient pour des sorcières.

"-Oui voilà c'est ce qui est écrit là ! Leur restaurant existe toujours et c'est un lieu de rassemblement de chasseurs comme le Roadhouse.

"-Heu oui depuis ce jour là les chasseurs se rassemblent à cet endroit mais c'est quand même un peu plus guindé ! Ajouta l'ange en riant doucement. Les chasseurs en France ne fonctionnent pas comme les chasseurs américains. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre de la même façon que vous. Ici vous pouvez faire des centaines de kilomètres sans croiser âme qui vive mais là bas non. Et ils vivent parmi la population.

"-Hum ! Fit Dean. Ils sont obligés de travailler en parallèle de leur boulot de chasseur ?

"-Pas vraiment, en fait en France les chasseurs sont surtout des femmes, il leur suffit d'avoir un mari qui travaille !

Les trois chasseur en eurent les pattes coupées.

"-Tu déconnes ! Dit Sam.

"-Non je vous assure ! La marginalité en France pour les chasseurs c'est pas possible, tout est trop strict dans leur société !

"-Et bien ! On en apprend de belles des fois ! Conclu Dean.

Ils finirent leur dessert avec délectation dans un silence religieux.

.

"-Il me reste du bourbon si ça vous tente. Proposa Bobby.

Tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon, Dean et Castiel s'installèrent dans le canapé tandis que Sam s'assied sur un fauteuil posant les verres sur la table basse et Bobby les rejoignit prenant l'autre siège en versant le fameux bourbon dans les verres.

"-T'as mi que trois verres Sam ! Dit-il.

"-Oui Pas pour moi tout bien réfléchi, je vais monter me coucher, je suis vraiment claqué et ça fait une heure que j'ai bu la décoction Même si ça me fait drôle de penser dormir sachant qu'il y a quelque chose dans ma chambre qui n'attend que ça pour pouvoir me croquer.

"-Je te comprend bien. Dit Dean. C'est un peu déconcertant !

"-Je peux t'endormir si tu as peur de ne pas trouver le sommeil. Dit Castiel.

"-Oh ! Oui ! S'il te plait. Si on peut faire ça, ça serait cool !

"-D'accord, on fait ça alors. Vas-y j'arrive.

Sam monta se préparer pour la nuit.

"-Ça fait drôle de penser qu'on va laisser une bête mordre Sammy et ne pas intervenir. Dit Dean.

"-C'est vrai que c'est troublant. Dit Bobby.

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les rassura Castiel. Tout va bien se passer.

"-Oh ! Oui j'ai confiance. C'est juste troublant. Ajouta Dean en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

"-Allez ! Je monte l'endormir. Dit Castiel en finissant son verre d'une traite avant.

Quand il entra dans la chambre de Sam, ce dernier était en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre comme convenu et le froid de la nuit se fit tout de suite ressentir dans la pièce. Le jeune homme avait enfilé un survêtement et un gros pull.

"-Pas très confortable mais au moins j'aurai pas trop froid.

Castiel acquiesça et Sam s'installa dans son lit, remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

"-Merci Castiel.

"-Bonne nuit Sam. Dit l'ange et déposant deux doigts sur son front.

Le jeune homme sombra immédiatement dans un profond sommeil sans rêves et Castiel redescendit.

* * *

Arrivé à la porte du salon, il s'immobilisa, levant les yeux au plafond.

Dean et Bobby le regardèrent incrédules et après quelques secondes de silence :

"-Il faut que je parte ! Dit l'ange en sortant de son immobilité.

"-QUOI ? Dit Dean. Maintenant ?

"-Oui mon père me demande, je dois y aller !

Bobby ne dit rien sirotant son verre.

"-Je peux te parler deux minutes avant que tu ne t'envoles ? Demanda Dean en entraînant Castiel par le bras en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Une fois sortis Le chasseur se retourna vers son ange :

"-Tu crois être parti longtemps ?

"-Je ne sais pas Dean. Je ne sais pas encore la raison pour laquelle il m'a appelé à lui.

"-Je me demande si ce n'est pas fait exprès.

"-Allons Dean ! Je ne pense pas que Dieu ai ce genre de comportement mesquin.

"-Oui je sais ... Dit Dean d'un air dépité en prenant le visage de Castiel entre ses mains avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

"-Dean, je ne dois pas traîner mon père n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on peut se permettre de faire attendre. Dit-il en s'approchant plus près de son protégé ses bras autour de sa taille.

"-Je sais mais on a bien droit à deux minutes non? Après tout on fait une croix sur beaucoup plus. Ajouta Dean en embrassant Castiel fiévreusement qui répondit à son baiser avec autant de ferveur. L'ange se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de partir et se serra encore plus fort contre le corps de Dean.

Puis, il relâchèrent leur étreinte, reprenant leur souffle lèvres contre lèvres.

"-Part vite Angelot, avant que je te séquestre.

"-Tu sais que c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? Dit Castiel avec un grand sourire.

"-Oh ! Je te séquestrerai à ma façon ... en faisant en sorte que tu n'ai plus envie de partir, je pense au syndrome de Stockholm...Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire coquin.

Castiel rougit sous l'insinuation.

"-Non, plus sérieusement, plus vite tu es parti, plus vite tu seras revenu ! Et si tu pars pour longtemps, passes quelques secondes de temps en temps que je n'oublie pas le goût de tes lèvres.

"-Promis Dean.

Castiel tendit son bras sur le coté et son trench-coat apparu dans la main.

"-Mais en cas de problème, tu peux toujours m'appeler, n'oublies pas que tu es toujours mon protéger.

Dean lui souri en relevant un sourcil, amusé.

Et quand Castiel eut enfilé son manteau, il disparu après un dernier baiser.

"-Reviens moi vite mon ange ! Dit Dean en direction du ciel.

* * *

"-Ça y est ? Il s'est envolé ? Demanda Bobby quand Dean l'eut rejoint dans le salon en se laissant tomber dans les coussins du canapé.

"-Ouais. Répondit-il en vidant d'une traite sa dernière gorgée.

"-Une dernière goûte ? Proposa Bobby en prenant la bouteille de bourbon presque vide.

"-Non vas-y fais toi plaisir, moi je vais me laisser tenter par une petite bière fraîche. Dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Puis, il revint s'installer à sa place allongeant ses jambes et regardant le vide devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées.

Bobby, lui ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, il se doutait bien de ce qui tracassait le gamin, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait et préférait ne pas s'en mêler plutôt que de se retrouver dans des discutions gênantes.

"-Dean tu ... DEAN ?

"-Hein ? Oui quoi ? Pardon tu disais quoi ?

"-Je disais : Penses tu que Sam va se réveiller tout seul demain matin ? On a pas pensé à demander à Castiel avant qu'il s'en aille.

"-Ah oui merde ! C'est vrai ça !

"-Et donc, si il ne se réveille pas on fait quoi ?

"-On verra demain matin si ça t'embête pas, et puis je peux appeler Cass en cas de nécessité.

"-OK ! Dit Bobby sentant qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Bon moi je te laisse, j'ai quelques recherches à faire pour Rufus. Si tu me cherche je serai dans mon bureau pour une bonne partie de la nuit.

"-OK Bobby !

* * *

Dean se retrouva donc tout seul. C'est pas de cette façon qu'il avait imaginé finir la soirée, ni même la nuit et étrangement, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette longue journée, il ne ressentait pas de fatigue alors qu'il aurait dû être épuisé.

La guérison divine semblait l'avoir complètement requinqué à moins que ce ne soit que l'adrénaline et une fois qu'elle serait redescendue, il tomberait d'épuisement.

Mais là, il ne lui tardait pas d'aller se coucher parce qu'il savait de quoi seraient peuplé ses rêves.

Toutes cette journée pleine de rebondissements lui avait permis de ne plus y penser, mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait seul ... avec lui même, il se retrouvait seul ... avec le bourreau qui avait fait du mal à son ange et même éveillé les images de ses souvenirs lui revenaient par saccades et il n'arrivait plus à les contrôler n'arrivant pas à penser à autre chose.

Il se leva pour aller se chercher une autre bière car il avait fini la première sans s'en rendre compte, et finalement en pris même deux d'un coup et s'en revint dans le salon et s'allongea dans le canapé une main sous la tête et une bière dans l'autre.

Fermant les yeux, il essaya encore de diriger ses pensées vers quelque chose d'agréable mais le plus agréable qu'il trouvait revenait sur Castiel et à sa bouche, sa peau, leur baiser échangé en fin d'après midi, leurs moments torrides dans la salle de bain et au final, tout devenait rouge, tout devenait sang, douleur et hurlements car les souvenirs de l'enfer lui revenaient irrémédiablement, se mélangeant aux autres.

Il avait peur d'aller dormir. Seul, Dans le noir, il appréhendait ses cauchemars à venir et eut un frisson d'effroi car il savait que quand il dormait, ses visions paraissaient réelles à un tel point qu'il avait la sensation de sentir jusqu'aux odeurs.

Comme la nuit d'avant, l'odeur du corps de Castiel brûlant, couvert de résine, puis l'odeur de ses ailes flambant aussi facilement que de l'herbe sèche.

A cette pensée, le hurlement de douleur de l'ange brûlant vif lui transperça la tête et il rouvrit les yeux, se remettant en position assise, et vidant d'une traite sa bière avant de poser la bouteille sur la table devant lui. Ses mains tremblaient, il fut pris de panique et attrapant la deuxième bière qui était près de lui au passage, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.

"-JE VAIS PRENDRE L'AIR ! Dit-il en direction du bureau pour avertir Bobby.

"-Ouais OK ! Répondit la voix du vieux chasseur.

Une fois dehors, il stoppa quelques secondes en haut des escaliers, prit une grosse bouffée d'air frais puis dévala les quelques marches, ouvrant sa bière et marcha dans la nuit à travers les allées de carcasses de voitures, continuant de respirer fort afin de se saouler d'air frais, le temps qu'il se concentrait sur sa respiration, il ne pensait pas à autre chose.

C'est au bout d'une heure qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était frigorifié n'étant sorti qu'en tee shirt et il se morigéna intérieurement de son comportement de gamin _-" Bouh bouh, je veux pas aller dormir, sinon je vais faire des cauchemars..." _Se moqua-t-il de lui même. _"Et bien c'est bien fait pour ta gueule, tu ne mérites que ça" _Se dit-il avant de décider de rentrer et d'aller se coucher quand même, l'adrénaline, car il ne s'était agit que de ça finalement, était envolée et il senti sa lassitude.

Avec un peu de chance, il dormirait vite et sans rêves.

"-J'aurais dû demander à Cass de m'endormir comme Sam avant qu'il parte" Se dit-il à haute voix.

Et il rentra dans la maison.

Regardant sa montre, il constata qu'il était plus de onze heures trente, le convainquant d'autant plus d'aller se coucher.

"-Je vais dormir Bobby ! A demain ! Dit-il en passant devant le bureau en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

"-OK ! Bonne nuit fils!

"-Bonne nuit à toi aussi ... enfin ... si tu vas dormir..

"-Oh oui ! t'inquiètes, je vais pas me me tuer la santé pour Rufus.

"-OK ! A demain. Fini-t-il en montant les marches nonchalamment.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de Sam, il fut saisi par le froid qui régnait dans la pièce et eut l'idée de regarder si le Morphore était déjà venu.

Allumant son Zippo sans bruit, il se pencha sur le cou de son frère qui avait la tête posée sur le côté et vit une petite morsure fraîche La créature était donc venue et devait à présent crever dans un coin.

Il ferma donc la fenêtre silencieusement et remonta les couvertures sur Sam, en rajoutant même une autre qui était sur un fauteuil.

Puis, caressant la tête de son frère comme il le faisait quand ils étaient petits et que son cadet avait fait un cauchemar il se baissa jusqu'à son oreille :

"-Dors bien Sammy. Lui dit-il.

Et il ressorti de la chambre pour se diriger vers la sienne.

* * *

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assied sur son lit afin de se déchausser puis se dirigeât vers la salle de bain, jetant son tee shirt sur le fauteuil près de la porte et finit de se déshabiller avant de rentrer dans la cabine de douche pour se laver rapidement et aller dormir ... quand même..

Il y resta finalement plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avais envisagé, restant les mains sur le mur, la tête baissée, les yeux clos, immobile sous l'eau chaude, profitant de la douce chaleur sur sa peau.

Il gagnait du temps, il le savait, il allait aller se coucher, mais il y allait à reculons, l'angoisse ne le quittait pas, et ses mains tremblaient toujours d'appréhension.

Si Castiel avait été là, ça ne se serait pas passé de cette façon.

Tous ces souvenirs horrifiants étaient si frais dans sa tête, dans son coeur.

Il pensa un moment à se saouler mais finalement, il n'était pas sûr que ça n'aurait pas été encore pire. Non, la seule façon qu'il ne devienne pas fou, ça aurait été que son ange soit près de lui, tout du moins les premières nuits, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau dérangé arrête de le harceler de culpabilité et que ses cauchemars soit moins puissants.

Finalement, il se décida au bout d'une demie heure, à arrêter l'eau et sorti de la douche.

Il se sécha rapidement, enfila un boxer et un tee shirt, éteignit la lumière après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet prés de son lit et se glissa sous ses draps.

Il laissa la lampe allumée, se sentant moins isolé avec un peu de lumière dans la pièce et croisant les doigts derrière sa tête, il regardait le plafond.

Détaillant les fissures et les endroits ou la peinture tellement ancienne s'était écaillée, il essaya de penser au fait que repeindre cette pièce ne serait pas du luxe et trouva son sujet d'évasion complètement débile, alors il se tourna sur le côté, regardant la lampe de chevet près de sa tête, toujours allumée et fini par l'éteindre quand même.

Une fois dans le noir, fermant les yeux, il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il dormait, le souffle régulier, le visage apaisé, d'un sommeil semblant dénué de rêves, vide de tout cauchemars, il dormait paisiblement, serein.

Pendant les vingt premières minutes, il semblait dormir bien et tout d'un coup, son corps commença à s'agiter, au début, quelques gestes brusques puis, très vite, il fut pris d'une agitation excessive, comme s'il se débattait, quelques sons sortaient entre ses dents, des plaintes, des mots _"Non"_ ; _"Castiel"_ ; _"Pardon"_ ressortaient au milieu d'autres mots incompréhensibles. Il semblait fiévreux et être en plein délire. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front.

.

Dans sa tête, c'était la panique, il se voyait crucifier Castiel, il voyait surtout les moments les plus terribles en boucle, la massue frappant les clous encore, encore, traversant les chairs de l'ange, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Son visage éclaboussé de sang et le lui des enfers passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour se délecter de quelques gouttes de sang angéliques.

Il se voyait, se regardait faire sans pouvoir intervenir, sans pouvoir sauver son ange de toute cette monstrueuse cruauté.

Il voulait se réveiller, il se savait en train de dormir mais pas moyen, à chaque fois qu'il se détournait, la scène était toujours devant ses yeux et les fermer, ne servait à rien, il voyait quand même.

Il voulait se réveiller ! _"Réveille toi ! Réveilles toi !"_ Et non rien, il était prisonnier de ses propres pensées de ses propres rêves, de ses propres cauchemars, il allait devenir cinglé.

C'était comme s'il était retombé dans la fosse, comme si son âme n'était plus dans son corps, il avait l'impression d'être déconnecté de lui-même, n'ayant même plus la possibilité de se réveiller.

La scène de cauchemar changea de nouveau et il senti cette odeur de résine, suivie de celle de la chair brûlée puis celle particulière des plumes sur les ailes de l'ange.

Il se voyait jeter le seau de résine, Alastair claquait des doigts et Castiel hurlait encore et encore, la seule chose qui était différente c'était sa voix à lui hurlant _"NON"_, s'insultant lui même en se voyant recommencer avec un atroce sourire encore, encore, encore et lui s'époumonant en pleures, à leur dire d'arrêter, mais en vain, ils n'entendaient rien, il n'y était pas vraiment.

Le cri de Castiel lui faisait particulièrement mal. Ce cri si particulier, dû à la véritable voix angélique, stridente, indescriptible, remplie de douleur et de peine. En écho il se brisait la voix en lui hurlant des _"Pardon"_ ; _"Je te demande pardon Cass"_ ; _"Pardonnes moi Mon Ange" ..._

Il voulait se réveiller, il ne voulait plus dormir, _"Réveilles toi ! Réveilles toi ! **RÉVEILLES TOI BORDEL !**"_ se criait-il. Mais rien à faire.

Et il ne sait pas comment, mais il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois que la scène revenait au début, juste avant que son double démoniaque ne lance le seau de résine, l'ange le regardait lui, et lui souriait... à lui ! Lui qui n'était pas vraiment là !

Seau de résine ; claquement de doigts ; hurlements terribles... Et rembobinage ... L'ange qui le regarde et lui sourit ...

Était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Était-il devenu complètement fou ?

* * *

Il était trois heures et demie du matin quand Castiel réapparu dans la maison de Bobby, qui travaillait dans son bureau et immédiatement il ressenti la détresse de Dean.

Il se retrouva près de lui en un instant.

La pièce était baignée par la lueur de la lune.

Dean dormait, complètement agité, trempé de sueur, en proie à ses cauchemars.

"-Oh non ! Dean, les cauchemars, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête ! Se dit-il.

Il jeta son trench-coat par terre ainsi que sa veste et grimpa sur le lit auprès de son protéger, retirant ses chaussures avec les pieds.

Il se serra contre lui, faisant disparaître ses sueurs froides.

Puis posant son front sur celui de Dean et sa main sur son coeur, fermant les yeux, il mit toute sa concentration pour l'aider à sortir de cette horreur dans laquelle il semblait s'être emprisonné tout seul tellement il était bouffé de culpabilité.

Une fois dans sa tête, Castiel dû reprendre sa propre place et il le vit.

Devant lui, il y avait le Dean de l'enfer à coté d'Alastair et derrière eux, le Dean du présent, agité, effondré hurlant des choses mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

La scène du seau de résine se répétait en boucle mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur, il n'y était pas vraiment.

Il décida de fixer son regard sur son Dean, ce dernier fini par le remarquer et quand leur regard se croisèrent Dean pu enfin interagir dans son propre souvenir de cauchemar.

Dean leva les mains devant lui, il pouvait bouger et diriger ses gestes, comprenant que quelque chose avait changé ! Il était là ! Castiel le voyait.

Et quand une fois de plus il se vit prendre le seau de résine à ses pieds et lancer son contenu sur sa victime, avant qu'Alastair ne claque des doigts pour encore faire brûler l'ange vif, il s'avança de quelques pas et se retrouva derrière le dos de son double.

Il prit la lance qui avait servit à transpercer le flan de Castiel qui se trouvait toujours là, puis il tapota sur l'épaule de l'autre Dean. Et quand il se retourna, ses yeux étaient noirs comme ceux des démons Dean eut un réflexe de recule, mais se reprenant immédiatement, il fixa son regard dans celui de l'autre, son visage proche du sien et sans le quitter des yeux, il le planta de la lance, sans sourciller, le regard mauvais.

Du sang sorti de la bouche du Dean de l'enfer. Et le Dean du présent fut submergé par un sentiment de vengeance accomplie. Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de l'autre et Castiel le regardait toujours. Alastair n'était plus là, Dean baissa alors les yeux sur l'autre avec dégoût.

"_-Crève !_ Lui dit-il en retirant la pointe de la lance de sa chair.

Et l'autre tomba sur le sol.

* * *

A ce moment, Dean se réveilla d'un coup, le visage de son ange s'éloignant du sien mais sa main toujours posée sur son torse.

"-C'était vraiment toi alors ?

"-Oui Dean excuses moi, j'avais complètement oublié tes cauchemars je suis désolé.

"-Ne le sois pas mon ange, tu avais des choses a faire, mais sympa l'intervention en tous cas !

"-Ça te permettra d'exorciser.

"-Mais les cauchemars seront encore là non ?

"-Oui mais ils resterons des cauchemars. Là je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu t'étais emprisonné à l'intérieur tout seul. A présent ça va aller mieux et avec le temps, ça s'adoucira et tu pourras à nouveau rêver.

"-Si tu es près de moi, c'est que je rêve déjà non ?

"-Non, je suis vraiment là. Répondit Castiel en souriant. Ma mission a été vite réglée.

"-Tu permets que je vérifie que tu n'es pas un mirage ?

"-Mais je t'en prie même ! ..._ Vérifie autant que tu veux._ Chuchota Castiel contre son oreille.

Dean fit glisser ses lèvres du bas du cou de son ange, remontant sous son oreille, puis, longea l'angle de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton pour finalement remonter jusqu'à sa bouche.

"-Je ne suis pas encore vraiment sûr. Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

"-Ah non ? Et comme ça ?

Castiel passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Dean et refit le chemin inverse : glissant jusqu'à son menton, suivant la ligne osseuse de sa mâchoire jusque sous son oreille dont il mordilla doucement le lobe, provoquant une décharge électrique dans tous le corps de son protéger, puis, il continua, traçant une ligne de plaisir humide toujours du bout de la langue jusqu'au bas de son cou.

Dean frissonna.

"-Je crois que j'arrive doucement à me convaincre, je suis heureux que tu sois là mon ange. Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

"-Moi aussi. Dit Castiel ramenant son visage pour lui faire face.

Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean qui entrouvrit les siennes et quand leurs langues se caressèrent enfin, leur baiser devint voluptueux et sensuel comme jamais.

**XXX**

La main droite de Castiel qui était toujours posée sur le torse de Dean descendit jusqu'à son ventre et se faufila sous le tee shirt du jeune homme pour finir par remonter doucement jusqu'en haut, puis caressa toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre de cette façon.

Dean n'était pas non plus en reste, il avait sorti la chemise du pantalon de l'ange et avait glissé ses deux mains dessous, caressant sa peau avec autant de délectation qu'il appréciait le goût de l'ange dans sa bouche, la soie de sa langue et la douceur de ses lèvres charnues contre les siennes.

Il avait envie de lui, c'était SON ange, mais il voulait le posséder totalement et s'abandonner entièrement à lui, qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un, mais il fut prit d'un doute soudain.

Prenant le visage de Castiel entre ses mains, il quitta ses lèvres enivrantes.

"-Cass. Dit-il dans un souffle.

L'ange le regarda, ses yeux avaient prit une couleur violacée, sûrement provoquée par le désir qui le submergeait.

"-Cass ... Tu sais où ça va nous mener tout ça n'est ce pas ?

"-Oui Dean, j'en ai envie. Lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque et chaude. Apprends moi Dean. Poursuivit-il. Apprends moi à t'aimer, c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça ...

"-Pour moi aussi tu sais ... mais laisses toi aller mon ange, je sais que tu peux faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination et d'initiatives, tu me l'as prouvé déjà, alors détends toi et profites...

Pendant qu'il parlait, Castiel redessinait les traits de son visage du bout de son index : son front, son arcade, sa pommette, son nez, puis le contours de ses lèvres. Humm.. Ses lèvres ... Castiel adorait ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue qui en sortait régulièrement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et qui le rendait si terriblement excitant.

A ce moment là c'est justement ce qui se produisit et sans que Dean n'ai le temps de réagir, Castiel happait cette langue provocante pour y joindre la sienne.

La fougue du baiser emporta Dean d'un seul coup et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Maintenant Castiel dans ses bras, il se redressa pour se mettre à genou sur le lit sans cesser ce baiser enivrant initié par son ange, et commença à dénouer sa cravate avant de la jeter hors du lit.

Son coeur battait la chamade, le baiser de Castiel était tout simplement divin, il n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça de toute sa vie.

Puis, il se mit à déboutonner sa chemise, il était tellement fébrile qu'il en fit sauter un bouton.

Castiel, lui, n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, et fit disparaître le tee shirt qui le séparait de la peau tant convoitée de son amant, d'un geste de la main, ne voulant pas interrompre ce baiser si enivrant qui lui provoquait des picotements partout sur la peau et une chaleur si intense dans son bas ventre.

Dean était dans le même état que lui. Ils étaient en transe.

Le chasseur termina de retirer la chemise de Castiel et ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, tandis que leurs mains, couraient partout couvrant leurs peaux de mille caresses.

Quand Castiel descendit le long de son dos pour aller jusqu'à ses fesses, il fit disparaître le boxer, dernier rempart de tissus entre ses mains et Dean, abandonné à ses caresses. Ce dernier en fut soulagé, son érection, enfin libérée entre lui et son ange palpitait de désir.

A bout de souffle, Dean interrompit le baiser, ils étaient haletant.

"-Tu nous isoles mon ange ? Souffla-t-il en détachant la ceinture de son amant, puis le bouton de son pantalon et enfin la fermeture, pour finir par faire glisser les derniers vêtements de Castiel, libérant ainsi ses fesses et son membre dressé et gonflé de leur prison.

"-Si tu veux oui, je stoppe le temps de la maison ?

"-Oui, qu'on soit sûr d'être tranquille.

Castiel acquiesça et toujours essoufflé, il se recula un peu de Dean, fermant les yeux, les mains devant lui et prononça quelques mots étranges.

Le temps était arrêté dans la maison.

Mais au moment de faire revenir Dean, il le détailla, son coeur battait à tout rompre, il était magnifique et totalement abandonné, à sa merci, il eut une idée tellement coquine que sur le moment elle le fit rougir.

Se débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements, il se rapprocha de Dean au plus près et commença à le caresser partout, léchant ses lèvres, passant ses mains sur tout son corps entièrement nu rien que pour lui, goûtant sa peau, ne délaissant pas la moindre parcelle, à part au niveau de son coeur pour ne pas le faire revenir tout de suite.

Tout en mordillant son cou, une de ses mains, descendit jusqu'au sexe de son amant qui se remit à palpiter au contact de ses doigts et commença un doux va-et-vient. Puis il traça une ligne de sa langue depuis son cou, descendant sur son torse, son ventre, son nombril et termina longeant toute la colonne de chair jusqu'à la pointe, qu'il gratifia d'un baiser avant de la prendre entre ses lèvres caressant le gland de sa langue.

Il senti le membre gonfler encore un peu plus dans sa bouche et le happa en entier trois fois de suite avant de se relever un sourire des plus coquin sur les lèvres et les yeux toujours aussi violacés de désir.

Puis, remontant ses mains en caresses, des fesses jusqu'en haut du dos de son amant, il posa ses lèvres et sa langue au niveau du coeur de Dean pour le faire revenir.

Quand le jeune chasseur revint à lui, il fut prit d'une sensation extraordinaire, tout son corps vibra de sensations délicieuses ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, la tête basculée en arrière, il allait en tomber à la renverse tellement ça avait été intense, si Castiel ne l'avait pas maintenu dans ses bras.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

"-Putain ! C'était ... WOW ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Castiel lui souriait, fier de lui.

"-C'est un petit cadeau. Dit-il. Tu m'as dit de prendre des initiatives.

"-Et bien ! Des cadeaux comme ça j'en veux bien tous les jours ! C'était ... WOW ... je trouve même pas de mot ! Dit-il toujours essoufflé. Tu es ... plein de surprises mon ange ... j'adore. Termina-t-il avant de reprendre sauvagement possession de sa bouche, le basculant sur les oreillers pour avoir le corps nu de Castiel sous le sien.

Leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre palpitaient et ils frémirent tous les deux quand Dean fit un mouvement du bassin pour provoquer un fortement entre leurs deux membres. Les ailes de l'ange émirent un frémissement, ce qui les stimula encore plus et ils gagnèrent en ferveur, leur baiser devint enflammé de désir, à la limite de la décence et leurs souffles s'accélérèrent.

Puis, Dean quitta ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, alternant baisers et mordillements qu'il soulageait de sa langue experte.

Descendant toujours, torturant chaque parcelle de peau qui passait sous ses lèvres, s'arrêtant sur les petits bouts de chair de ses mamelons les mordillant, les suçant, ce qui fit gémir Castiel et rendit encore plus fou de désir Dean qui poursuivit sa descente jusqu'à son ventre, glissant sa langue dans son nombril puis léchant sa peau jusqu'aux cuisses de Castiel qu'il écarta un peu plus pour mieux se positionner.

L'ange tremblait d'anticipation, puis promenant toujours le bout de sa langue il arriva sur la peau fine au niveau de l'aine, caressant son ventre de sa main gauche, il prit le membre frémissant de son amant de l'autre main et le lécha du bas jusqu'au bout, frottant son menton sur ses bourses, puis, après l'avoir taquiné du bout des lèvres, ce qui faisait râler l'ange dans les oreillers, il l'avala brusquement en entier jusqu'au fond de la gorge. Castiel hurla n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur ses réactions. Dean sentait les battements de son coeur entre ses lèvres. Il entama un délicieux va-et-vient, faisant un tour de langue sur le gland à chaque fois qu'il remontait au bout. L'ange était complètement submergé de sensations, tandis qu'en parallèle les mains de Dean étaient reparties à l'assaut de son corps, son ventre, ses fesses, l'intérieure de ses cuisses.

Puis, sentant Castiel au bord de l'explosion, tandis que sa propre érection commençait à être douloureuse, il accéléra le mouvement. L'ange râlait, gémissait, disait des choses dans une langue étrange et son bassin commença à faire des à-coups incontrôlables comme pour pénétrer encore plus loin dans la bouche du chasseur. Quand Castiel se libéra dans sa gorge, ses ailes frémirent de nouveau bruyamment Dean qui avait faire un arrêt à ce moment là, avala et reprit le mouvement légèrement, attendant la fin des jets de sperme, qu'il laissa couler hors de ses lèvres le long de la verge de l'ange jusqu'à ses fesses.

Castiel passa une main derrière la tête de son amant pour le faire remonter jusqu'à lui et il s'embrassèrent fiévreusement Pendant ce temps, Dean enduisit ses doigts de la semence restée sur le sexe et les testicules de son ange et descendit un peu plus son index afin de préparer Castiel pour l'assaut final.

Tout doucement, en l'embrassant, il faisait bouger son doigt dans l'intimité inviolée de son ange, puis, il retira son doigts, pour revenir avec deux cette fois, Castiel eu un réflexe de recul :

"-Détends toi mon ange. Lui dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Castiel totalement envahi de nouvelles sensations, se laissa aller aux gestes suaves et légers de son amant, abandonnant ses craintes, c'était délicieux.

Dean préparait toujours Castiel avec attention et douceur prenant son temps malgré qu'il soit lui même au bord d'exploser. Quand il retira ses doigts, Castiel eu une sensation d'abandon qui fut vite oubliée quand il senti le membre du chasseur commencer à forcer le passage. Il souleva le bassin pour faciliter les choses d'instinct, et après une légère poussée, le gland était passé. Dean s'arrêta pour que Castiel s'habitue à sa présence, qu'il se détende.

L'idée que Dean soit en lui, l'excitait au plus haut point, il en voulait plus, il le voulait tout entier et d'un mouvement de hanches il le fit comprendre à Dean qui se retira mit de la salive entre ses doigts pour relubrifier le bout de son sexe et se replaça, reprenant progressivement la pénétration.

Dean était au bout de ce qu'il se sentait capable de supporter, il était si gonflé et Castiel si serré que le moindre centimètre de terrain qu'il gagnait le mettait au bord de l'extase et les à-coups de Castiel avec son bassin l'intimant à aller plus vite ne l'aidaient pas mais l'excitaient d'autant plus qu'il ne semblait pas ressentir de douleur.

Arrivé à moitié chemin, il se retira de nouveau et regardant Castiel droit dans les yeux, d'un commun accord silencieux, il le pénétra d'un coup jusqu'à la garde.

Ils crièrent tous les deux sous l'explosion de sensations, haletants, soupirants.

Fermant les yeux, Dean savourait la douce chaleur de son ange autour de lui, puis, commença à entamer de lents va-et-vient.

Ils étaient en totale osmose, emplis d'une sensation de plénitude, c'était bon, tellement bon, ils râlaient de plaisir à l'unisson à chaque fois que Dean buttait aux tréfonds de son ange.

Dean se fondait en lui lentement, profondément, jusqu'à ce que se sentant venir, il passe à des mouvements plus amples et plus vigoureux, ses cuisses claquant contre les fesses de Castiel.

Ils étaient au bord du délire, de la folie. Et attrapant le sexe de ce dernier, il le caressa dans le même mouvement et le même rythme que ses coups de rein et accélérant encore la cadence, il se libéra en Castiel lâchant un râle rauque tandis que Castiel cria son prénom complètement submergé par le summum de plaisir atteint et ses ailes jaillirent soudainement, splendides et magnifiques faisant claquer l'air. La main droite de Dean était couverte du sperme de L'ange qui était venu en même temps que lui.

Épuisé, Dean se retira et se laissa tomber près de Castiel et ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant tendrement. Ils étaient comblés de bonheur et de plénitude.

**XXX**

"-Je t'aime Dean. Dit Castiel en lui caressant le visage.

"-Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Répondit Dean en souriant, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour s'enivrer de son odeur.

Puis il se redressa un peu pour attraper le drap et le ramena sur leurs deux corps nus enlacés, Castiel referma ses ailes et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Après que l'ange ait relâché le temps présent sur la maison d'un claquement de doigts.

* * *

**La suite très bientôt !**

**Laissez moi une review ! Vous avez aimé ? Dites moi tout !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 10 ! Finissons cette nuit torride …. **

**! ATTENTION ! HEAVY SLASH !**

**(écrit sur "Anthem of the Angels" de Breaking Benjamin : watch?v=QB3pxBDZvf4 )**

**Encore me direz vous ….. Et oui encore ! **

**Souvenez vous du titre ! « Désirs » c'est pas pour rien ! LOL **

**Par contre pas de séparation dans le texte ! **

**Je rappelle mon titre « Désirs » !**

**Ces scènes sont importantes dans l'histoire, alors pour ceux que ça indispose, lisez le début lisez la fin et RDV dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Dans ce chapitre, petite explication des énigmatiques paroles de Dieu à Castiel lors de leur entrevue : **

**Souvenez vous :**

**« BIEN … AH OUI ! UNE DERNIÈRE PETITE CHOSE CASTIEL : »**

**« TU AS PUISE DANS SON ÂME A PLUSIEURS REPRISES … ET LUI, IL A BU TON SANG ET GOÛTE TA GRÂCE … TU SAIS CE QUE ÇA SIGNIFIE N'EST-CE PAS ? »**

**Et bien là vous aurez donc une petite explication … je dis petite parce que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là vous pouvez me croire sur parole hi hi hi.**

**Merci à Elida 17 ; Stonewhitedown ; C-Line Archan'Tiel ; Some – Creature ; Maly.B ; Marianclea ; Ignis et Aruthadecrydee pour toutes vos super review ! Vous êtes mon moteur vous êtes super ! **

**Allez ! Je vous fout la paix ! Bonne lecture !**

**Bisouxxxxx**

**Gab'**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Au petit matin, le soleil se levait à peine et projetait une lumière légèrement orangée dans la chambre à travers les interstices des volets clos quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Dean qui était tourné vers lui, toujours endormi, le bras droit plié sous sa tête, sous l'oreiller et l'autre tendrement enlacé autours de sa taille.

Ils étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre depuis leurs derniers ébats. Ils avaient refait l'amour deux fois dans la nuit, une première fois initiée par lui-même qui s'était réveillé et qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de toucher la peau de son protégé qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir deux heures auparavant, et qui s'était réveillé sous ses douces caresses remplit d'un nouveau désir fulgurant. Puis, l'autre fois était venue de Dean, encore un peu plus tard, qui s'était réveillé en sursaut, Castiel avait bougé en dormant et s'était un peu écarté de lui, et il avait ressenti un grand froid, vite réchauffé par leur passion brûlante à se donner du plaisir.

Castiel comprenait bien et même très bien à présent la notion de plaisir qui suivait le désir, quand il se laissait aller dans les bras de Dean et il frissonna en repensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait donné. Maintenant, bien au chaud contre le corps de son amant, Castiel se sentait bien, comblé de bonheur et Dean semblait, lui aussi être en paix, son visage reflétait une telle plénitude.

Castiel ne bougeait toujours pas, il aurait aimé que jamais cette nuit ne s'arrête, il regardait le visage de Dean, ses yeux, ses taches de rousseur, son nez, tous ses traits, tellement parfaits, tellement beaux et de nouveau, il revint sur sa bouche, ses lèvres … ses lèvres … il rougit repensant à tout ce qu'elles lui avaient fait subir cette nuit et fut prit d'une décharge électrique tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale …

_"Aaah … ses lèvres_... Pensa-t-il.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait avancé sa main vers cette bouche tant convoitée et en redessinait les contours pulpeux du bout des doigts. Dean se mit à sourire sous la caresse, s'étant réveillé à ce contact sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba direct sur ceux de l'ange et il les vit passer du bleu limpide au violacé en un instant, il en frissonna.

« -Bonjour mon ange. Chuchota-t-il.

« -Bonjour Dean. Répondit Castiel récupérant sa main rebelle.

« -Bien dormi ?

« -Oui très … Dit-il avec un sourire passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

Dean avança son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres à présent brillantes, puis resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Castiel pour le coller encore plus à lui, l'embrassant de nouveau, regoûtant à son ange avec délectation, leurs érections du matin serrées l'une contre l'autre palpitèrent de désir immédiatement.

Ils en étaient là, ils s'aimaient tellement que le moindre regard, le moindre contact, leur provoquait une irrésistible envie de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, comme un besoin insensé de ne faire qu'un, littéralement affamés du corps de l'autre, de la peau de l'autre, de la bouche, des caresses de l'autre, comme complètement addicts depuis leur premier shoot, depuis leur premier baiser.

Dean glissa sa main gauche en une douce caresse de long du dos de Castiel, sur ses fesses, derrière ses cuisses, caresse qui irradia totalement le corps de l'ange qui le poussa légèrement pour le mettre sur le dos et étaler son corps chaud sur le sien, enfiévré, le souffle court.

Dean attrapa son visage à deux mains pour en capturer sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un baiser démentiel, tellement gourmand et sexuel, qu'il aurait fait rougir la plus salope des actrices porno, pénétrant la bouche de Castiel de sa langue exigeante et sensuelle dans un mouvement si érotique que l'ange gémit dans sa bouche en un son rauque et emplit de désir ardant. Comprenant le message, il quitta les lèvres de son amant, descendant rapidement le long de son corps, léchant la peau de son torse, son ventre jusqu'à happer avidement son sexe extrêmement gonflé jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Dean, la tête en arrière, enfoncée dans les oreillers, ne retint pas le cri de plaisir que ça lui provoqua, Castiel ayant fait en sorte qu'on ne les entende pas dans la maison dès la première fois qu'ils avaient remit ça dans la nuit, plutôt que d'arrêter le temps.

Du coup, l'ange suçait, léchait, mordillait même parfois, certain de ce que chaque chose qu'il lui faisait subir allait provoquer sur son amant.

Dean haletant se redressa et fit revenir Castiel à sa hauteur, une jambe de ce dernier de chaque coté des siennes, l'embrassant à perdre haleine.

« -Tu me rend fou Cass, c'est dingue. Lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres

« -Je ne répond plus bien de moi même non plus tu sais. Répondit Castiel avec un grand sourire

« -Je t'aime ….

« -Oh moi aussi … Tellement. Finit-il en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, dans un de ses lents baisers dont lui seul avait le secret et qui faisait littéralement fondre Dean.

Leur mains parcouraient leurs corps, connaissant maintenant par cœur les zones faisant vibrer l'autre. Dean insistant particulièrement sur ces légères protubérances entre les omoplates de l'ange, là où naissaient ses ailes, car il voulait le sentir frémir sous ses mains d'humain, avant d'humecter ses doigts de salive et glisser jusqu'au bas de son dos et le préparer avec délicatesse à nouveau car la régénération angélique faisant son travail, chaque fois était comme la première.

Puis, le soulevant légèrement d'un bras autour de sa taille, entrer enfin en lui. Castiel s'accrochait à son cou, la tête en arrière, Dean les mains sur ses hanches le faisait descendre doucement jusqu'à ce que d'un coup de rein vers le bas, l'ange le fit entrer en entier directement.

Dean en grogna de plaisir et Castiel ramena son visage vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien et commença à bouger sur lui, lentement, ne le quittant pas des yeux, gémissant chacun face à l'autre, se voyant prendre du plaisir et s'en excitant d'avantage.

Puis Castiel se jeta sur la bouche de Dean, d'un baiser dévorant, à en couper le souffle, avant d'accélérer le mouvement de son corps, s'arrêtant net parfois, pendant deux secondes pour amplifier le désir, sentant Dean palpiter en lui, alors qu'il lâchait un grognement de frustration, et reprenant toujours de plus belle. Ils étaient en plein délire, se tenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas chavirer. Le sexe de Castiel serré entre leurs deux corps était au supplice, décuplant ses sensations. Dean râlait, il allait venir très vite. Castiel vint avant lui entre leurs ventres chauds et en sueurs, puis, ce fut au tour de Dean, qui se libéra, avec un râle rauque dans la bouche de son ange qui en soupira d'aise et de plaisir partagé, mordant sa lèvre inférieure sauvagement à l'en faire saigner. Blessure qu'il guérit immédiatement d'un coup de langue délicat.

« -Désolé. Dit-il en souriant, gêné.

« -Oh mais tu peux me faire mal tant que tu veux si tu me soigne de cette façon mon ange. Dit Dean avant de le soulever par les hanches pour se retirer et l'embrasser langoureusement en se laissant tomber en arrière sur les oreiller, l'emportant dans le mouvement, serré dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, reprenant leur souffle, laissant leurs cœurs reprendre un rythme normal, Castiel à moitié couché sur Dean la tête sur son torse et Dean une main dans les cheveux de son ange.

* * *

« -Putain. Neuf heures et demie. Dit Dean. Va falloir qu'on pense à se bouger !

« -Voilà c'est fait ! Ironisa Castiel.

« -De quoi ?

« -On y a pensé, maintenant on peut rester là, tranquille. Dit-il en se serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

« -Oh si tu savais ce que j'aimerai ça !

« -Alors faisons le !

« -Non non non. Allez ! On se lève ! Dit-il en mettant le geste à la parole. Sortant du lit, traînant Castiel avec lui. Amusé par son air boudeur qui s'effaça quand il leur fit prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

« -Une douche, ça te dit mon ange ?

« -Avec toi tout me dit Dean tu le sais.

Dean se senti rougir, envahi soudainement par un flash-back de leur nuit … Ça avait été divin.

Une fois dans la cabine de douche, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se lâcher. Profiter de chaque instant était leur seul mot d'ordre sachant que le moment de la séparation allait venir inéluctablement. Ils n'en parlaient pas, mais le savaient.

Mais la séparation n'est-elle pas l'occasion de retrouvailles encore plus intenses ?

Pour eux, en cet instant, la seule chose qui comptait c'était de profiter du moment présent.

Dean avait donc réussi à traîner Castiel dans la douche, mais avant même qu'il ai pu allumer l'eau, l'ange se moulait contre lui, prenant ses lèvres d'assaut et le collant contre la paroi, le caressait de milles mains, faisant remonter sa folie, mais il résista, à contre cœur, repoussant rapidement l'irrésistible envie de le coller face contre le mur et de le prendre violemment de dos comme son esprit lui hurlait de le faire, complètement obnubilé par lui dans un désir de possession fulgurant.

« -Oh oui ! fais le.. Dit l'ange qui avait vu ses pensées tellement leur fusion était intense.

« -Quoi ?

« -Ce que tu viens de penser à l'instant … Fais le !

« -Cass … Cass … S'il te plaît. Dit-il en se dégageant de ses lèvres.

« -Hummmm... Fais le ! Répétât-il en essayant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

« -Cass .. mon ange … Faut vraiment qu'on se bouge ! Regarde, ça doit faire cinq minutes qu'on est là et l'eau n'est même pas allumée ! C'est plus de l'amour ça Cass, c'est de la luxure !

Castiel ne perdit pas le nord et mimant le geste de ses doigts, le bouton de l'eau tourna et l'eau se mit à couler, les couvrant d'une onde de chaleur bienfaisante.

« -Fait le !

Dean posa ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel et le fit reculer un peu pour être sous le pommeau, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque puis jusqu'au bas de son dos en passant entre ses omoplates, son désir combattant sa raison, il avait du mal à contrôler ses mains baladeuses, en plus de celles de Castiel, qui elles, ne s'arrêtaient pas de se promener sur lui et le rendait fou.

« -Fais le Dean. Réitéra Castiel une nouvelle fois.

Dean ferma les yeux, essayant d'enlever cette vision de sa tête mais avec son ange qui lui martelait de le faire il avait du mal à garder son self contrôle.

« -_Non.._ Souffla-t-il.

« -Fais le Dean je sais que tu en as envie je le lis en toi..._et moi j'en ai très envie aussi alors fais le .._Lui souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Mais résistant toujours à la tension qui montait en lui, Dean le fit reculer encore jusqu'au mur, attrapa le gel douche au dessus de son épaule et fit couler directement le savon sur le corps de Castiel qui haletait de désir, sur ses épaules, son torse, ses bras et reposa le flacon, se collant à lui.

« -Dean... fait le … Répéta-t-il encore en passant ses mains sur son propre corps afin de récupérer du savon pour finir par les poser sur celui de Dean, son cou ses épaules, son torse, son dos, ses reins, ses fesses, revenant sur son ventre et finir sur son sexe, extrêmement gonflé de désir et l'enduire de savon dans un mouvement de bas en haut ferme ... _Fais le.._Chuchota-t-il de nouveau à son oreille.

Et à bout de résistance, tellement bouffé de désir pour son ange, il l'attrapa par les épaules l'embrassant sauvagement faisant cogner leurs dents puis il le fit se retourner et de sa main gauche entre ses omoplates, il l'écrasa violemment contre le mur, Castiel eu juste le temps de tourner la tête sur le coté pour pas s'écraser le nez sur le carrelage du mur mais sa tête cogna durement. Dean se colla à lui pour le maintenir et écartant sa fesse de sa main gauche son membre dans la droite et le savon aidant, le pénétra d'un coup, dur, violent, grimaçant sous sa propre douleur, lâchant un cri rauque derrière l'oreille de son amant. Castiel aussi cria de douleur, mais il l'avait cherché, et s'en délectait à présent, Dean était une fois de plus en lui et il grogna quand il relâcha son étreinte contre son corps pour se retirer.

« -Dean... Dit-il ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'avait pas été plus loin.

« -Pas comme ça mon ange. Lui dit-il. En le tournant pour l'avoir de nouveau face à lui. Pas comme ça ...pardon. Fini-t-il par dire en l'embrassant tendrement.

Puis, faisant glisser ses mains du haut de son dos jusqu'à ses cuisses, il l'agrippa pour le soulever en l'appuyant dos au mur, doucement, tendrement, plongeant son regard dans les yeux violacés de Castiel qui entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et il entra de nouveau en lui, tout aussi doucement et tendrement qu'il l'avais fait sauvagement juste avant et quand il fut enfin en lui il s'arrêta.

« -Comme ça mon ange …. c'est comme ça que je t'aime moi.

Castiel eut un frisson, submergé par l'émotion.

« -Dean je …

Il ne put finir, Dean avait prit possession de ses lèvres, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de se liquéfier littéralement, il était toujours connecté à ses pensées, voyant tout, ressentant tout ses sentiments et ce fut la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer entendre, sans barrière de mots, tous trop faibles pour l'exprimer. Dean aussi ressentait des choses dans sa tête, comme s'il y entendait Castiel, son désir, son plaisir mais aussi son adoration, gonflant son cœur d'un amour partagé tellement puissant qu'il eut un coup au cœur, une douce chaleur s'insinuant dans tout son être. Ce qui fit que quand Dean commença à bouger en lui, les sensations furent décuplées, c'était magique, complètement indescriptible, ils criaient leur plaisir à l'unisson et quand Dean pris l'érection de Castiel dans sa main lui intimant le même mouvement que leurs corps, les ailes de Castiel se déployèrent d'un coup, faisant vibrer les vitres de la cabine de douche, les entourant d'une barrière protectrices, loin de tout. L'orgasme qui les prit en même temps fut des plus extraordinaire qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'ici, comme surnaturel, dément.

A bout de forces, Dean s'effondra sur ses jambes, Castiel sur lui, les ailes repliées mais toujours visibles.

Ils ne disaient rien, l'un sur l'autre par terre leurs cœurs battant la chamade, leurs souffles courts, ils récupéraient leurs esprits les yeux fermés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Castiel arrêta juste l'eau de la douche d'un mouvement de main.

.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, ils étaient enfin apaisés. Dean faisait passer ses doigts entre les plumes des ailes de son ange, ne s'étonnant même pas qu'elles soit toujours visibles, elles faisaient partie de Castiel et Castiel faisait partie de lui, maintenant il en était sûr, rien ne pourrait jamais briser ce qu'il y avait entre eux, leur amour était indéfectible, ils en avaient eu la révélation et c'était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé de toute sa vie. Castiel qui avait sa tête posée sur son épaule regardait sa main sur ses plumes et partageait sa réflexion, vint mêler ses doigts aux siens.

« -Je t'aime Castiel. Dit-il en baissant sa tête vers lui tandis que l'ange levait la sienne pour le voir en face.

Le fait qu'il dise son prénom en entier lui prouvait que c'était une déclaration solennelle qui lui était bien adressée à lui, une déclaration officielle et sincère, un engagement à n'être qu'à lui et inversement.

« -Moi aussi Dean ... je t'aime.

Et ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de se lever, Castiel dissimulant ses ailes.

* * *

Quand ils quittèrent la salle de bain, ils étaient habillés au passage de la porte, jean, tee shirt pour Dean et pantalon, chemise pour Castiel. Dean sourit, sentant qu'il avait encore son jean à même la peau, son ange le connaissait vraiment bien jusque dans ce détail.

Puis, il s'assied sur le lit pour mettre ses chaussures.

« -Pas les chaussures alors ?

« -Je n'y ai pas pensé en fait ! Dit Castiel en souriant, et constatant qu'il n'avait pas les siennes non plus il s'assied auprès de lui pour les mettre.

Une fois chaussé, Dean se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre pour ouvrit les volets et Castiel vint l'entourer de ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule et ses mains sur son ventre que Dean recouvrit des siennes, ils restèrent un moment à regarder les champs au loin sans les voir, en silence. Puis Dean sortant de sa rêverie referma la fenêtre et se retourna vers son ange afin de lui donner un baiser.

« -Allez retournons à la vie réelle ! Dit-il en passant un bras dans le dos de Castiel pour sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Une fois dans le couloir, Castiel s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Sam.

« -Je vais aller le réveiller.

« -Ok ! Répondit Dean en restant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Castiel alla jusqu'au lit de Sam et posa deux doigts sur le front du jeune homme endormi, ce qui le réveilla immédiatement du sommeil artificiel dans lequel il était plongé, mais il s'étira et se tourna sur l'autre côté pour se rendormir de nouveau.

« -Bon, au moins il récupère. Chuchota Dean.

« -Oui. Son essence est bien remontée mais il faut qu'il se repose encore un peu. Dit Castiel en sortant, c'est toi qui a fermé sa fenêtre ?

« -Oui, j'ai vérifié que le Morphore était passé et j'ai fermé il faisait un froid de mort là dedans cette nuit.

« -Ok !

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Castiel passa une main sur la nuque de Dean pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrasser, un besoin indicible, ce fut plus fort que lui, Dean accéda à sa demande sans se faire prier, et approfondit ce baiser avec un grand plaisir.

C'est un bruit de verre brisé sur le carrelage de la cuisine suivit d'un « Et merde ! » Rageur qui les fit s'interrompre.

Ils descendirent donc pour rejoindre Bobby qui balayait les morceaux de verre en bougonnant.

« -Salut les jeunes. Dit-il en les voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

« -Salut Bobby ! Dit Dean

« -Bonjour ! Dit à son tour Castiel.

« -Hein ?

« -Salut ! Répéta Dean.

« -Hey ! Te fous pas de ma gueule !

« -Quoi ?

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent et se retournèrent vers le vieux chasseur incrédules.

« -De quoi tu parles Bobby ? Qui se fout de ta gueule ? Moi ?

« -Non, arrête ce jeu à la con de bon matin, ça me fait pas marrer, je ne suis pas d'humeur ok ?

« -Mais de quoi tu parles BORDEL ! S'énerva Dean.

« -OH ! S'exclama Castiel. Je sais ce qu'il y a Dean calmes toi !

Dean se retourna vers son ange et le vit lever la main devant lui pour claquer des doigts.

« -Et là Bobby ? Demanda-t-il. Tu nous entend maintenant ?

« -Ah ! Oui Merde! C'était ça ! Pardon Bobby, petit détail technique. Rit-il.

« -Ah mais c'était pas une blague en fait ?

« -Non non. On avait juste, enfin Cass avait juste coupé le son c'est tout.

« -Et pourquoi faire une connerie pareil ?

« -Heuuuuu... JOKER ! Dit Dean en posant sa main sur la bouche de Castiel, qui allait tout naturellement expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

« -Ah oui ! Non … ok … Ne m'expliquez pas surtout ! Dit Bobby embarrassé.

Dean retira sa main de sur la bouche de Castiel et lui fit un clin d'œil complice et ce dernier acquiesça, comprenant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de poursuivre cette discussion.

« -Bon ! Ça c'est fait ! Un p'tit café mon ange ?

« -Oui merci Dean.

« -Et Sam ? Comment il va? Demanda Bobby.

« -Je l'ai réveillé, il va mieux, mais là il s'est rendormi naturellement, il a encore besoin de récupérer un peu.

« -Ok, c'est bien !

« -Ouaip ! Tiens. Dit Dean en donnant son café à Castiel qui était assis à la table et s'asseyant à son tour près de lui. Trois sucres et une goutte de lait comme Monsieur l'aime !

« -Merci Dean.

« -Bon ! Alors Bobby ! Pas de boulot en vue aujourd'hui ?

« -Non rien d'anormal qui ne soit pas déjà en main par d'autres chasseurs.

« -Cool ! Un peu de vacances après tout ce qu'on à vécu cette dernière semaine, ça ne sera pas du luxe !

« -Ouais comme tu dis. Enfin, j'ai quelques recherches à faire pour un vieux pote et le standard à tenir aujourd'hui mais c'est vrai que c'est parti pour être une journée tranquille.

« -Ah ! Je suis content ! Dit Dean en attrapant la main de Castiel qui était posée sur la table, emmêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été très tactile mais là il lui fallait du contact … toujours plus besoin de contact, par contre la fusion de leurs esprits n'était plus, il fallait qu'il demande à Castiel ce qui faisait que ça avait été possible et que maintenant plus rien, s'était-il imaginé tout ça ?

Pendant toute sa réflexion, il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur leurs doigts mêlés et n'entendit pas les pas dans l'escalier.

« -**Salut les mecs !** Scanda Sam en entrant dans la cuisine faisant sursauter Dean plongé dans ses pensées.

« -Tieeennn ! Sammy ! Déjà debout finalement ?

« -Bah ouais, je me sent bien, j'avais envie de me lever et d'un bon café. Dit-il en s'en servant un.

« -Tu aurais pu rester au lit tu sais. Dit Bobby. Pas de boulot en vue aujourd'hui pour vous !

« -Cool ! Un peu de vacances après la semaine qui vient de passer c'est pas du luxe !

« -Ah vous êtes pas frères pour rien vous deux ! Dean a dit la même chose y'a pas une minute ! Dit Bobby.

« -C'est vrai ! Dit Castiel en souriant à Dean. C'est amusant.

« -Et ouais! Dit ce dernier en tapotant l'épaule de son frère qui s'était assis à coté de lui pour boire son café, qu'il failli se renverser dessus.

« -Rôôhh Dean … Râla Sam. T'es de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui toi !

« -Tu m'étonnes. Répondit-il.

« -Oh ! C'est bon pas de détail je t'en supplie.

« -Mais ce n'était pas dans mes intentions petit frère t'inquiètes. Dit-il en se levant de table et poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

« -Merci Castiel au fait pour hier soir, je ne pense pas que j'aurai réussi à m'endormir sans ton intervention.

« -Mais de rien Sam. D'ailleurs, fais moi voir tes morsures que je te soigne ça. Dit-il en se levant.

« -Ah oui ! Bonne idée ça a dû s'infecter, ça me démange ces saloperies!

Sam baissa la tête et Castiel poussa ses cheveux constatant bien une deuxième morsure moins profonde que la première, le Morphore n'ayant vraiment pas dû apprécier sa première gorgée. Et il les fit disparaître du bout des doigts.

« -Voilà Sam !

« -Merci Castiel, c'est bien d'avoir un ange dans la famille !

L'ange sourit, amusé.

C'était une façon détournée et pudique, à la Winchester de lui dire qu'il acceptait sa relation avec son frère et Castiel comprit bien le message.

* * *

S'apercevant que Dean s'était éclipsé, Castiel s'avança à la porte de la cuisine et ferma les yeux pour le localiser, il était dehors.

Refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui, il vit qu'il était assit dans sa chère Impala, la portière ouverte, un pied sur le sol, la tête penchée en arrière sur le dossier, les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha lentement les mains dans les poches.

« -Ça y est ? Plus une trace du Morphore ? Demanda-t-il sans rien changer de sa position ayant senti l'approche de son ange.

« -Oui c'est bon, tout va bien. Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? Tu m'as l'air … songeur je dirai.

« -Je vais bien, j'ai juste des tas de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête, des questions que je me pose, sur moi, sur nous …Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux et relevant la tête vers lui.

Castiel s'approcha plus près et s'accroupit croisant ses bras sur le genou de Dean.

« -Dis moi ce qui te tracasse, je peux peut être répondre à certaines de tes questions.

Dean le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant les bons mots pour expliquer.

« -Je … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? … Comment se fait-il que j'ai pu voir … ressentir tes pensées … tes sentiments ? … Est-ce que c'est arrivé vraiment déjà !? … Et pourquoi ça ne marche plus ? … Je ne sais pas en fait … je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça … c'était si … intense …

« -C'est ma grâce qui provoque ça Dean.

« -Ta grâce ?

« -Oui mon père m'en a parlé, enfin, parlé ... plutôt confirmé quelque chose que je savais déjà.

« -Mais quoi ?

« -Le fait que je puise dans ton âme à plusieurs reprise pour me régénérer et que toi tu ais bu de mon sang quand tu étais vampire, par la même de ma grâce si je puis dire, … il s'est produit une .. fusion .. On est mélangé Dean. …

Il prit une pause attendant les question de sons vis à vis mais comme rien ne venait il poursuivit :

« -Je suis toujours l'ange et toi l'humain, mais il y a une part de nous qui est l'autre maintenant. Et donc parfois il se produira ce genre de chose, … dans les moments les plus … intenses, nos esprits se … nos esprits se connecterons.

Dean resta sans voix, il assimilait l'info et c'était un peu surréaliste, ça expliquait tout, tout simplement, il avait une part de son ange en lui et Castiel avait une par de lui dans son corps d'ange ...il n'avait pas imaginé tout ce qu'il avait ressenti d'amour venant de son ange alors, il senti son cœur regonfler de bonheur en y repensant. Soudain une idée :

« -Dis moi ! Il va pas me pousser des ailes j'espère !

Castiel rit :

« -Nooooon, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te poussera pas d'ailes je peux te le promettre.

« -Ah ouf ! Même si c'est pratique, je préfère quand même conduire mon bébé! Dit-il en caressant le volant des deux mains.

« -Moi aussi.

« -Quoi toi aussi ?

« -Je préfère les voyages dans ton Impala.

« -Ah! Ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis là mon ange. Dit Dean avec un grand sourire en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Puis sortant de la voiture en le faisant se lever, il s'adossa à la portière arrière et l'attira vers lui en passant un doigts dans le col de sa chemise, pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser … Et il passaient un bon moment de tendresse quand Castiel eu un arrêt brutal, levant les yeux au ciel.

« -Il faut que je parte ! Dit-il un air grave sur le visage. Il s'est passé quelque chose !

Et il disparu sans que Dean ait eu le temps de dire le moindre mot, pour réapparaître aussi vite devant lui avec sa cravate et son trench sur le dos.

« -Ah j'ai cru que tu étais parti directement !

« -Bah non pas sans faire ça … Dit-il, lui donnant un ultime baiser, avant de s'envoler.

* * *

**Oui c'est vrai il est un peu court en évènements mais comme je vais commencer un nouvel "épisode" il fallait que je coupe ici.**

**A très vite pour le chapitre 11 ! **

**Merci encore de me lire ! **

**A vos claviers ! Dites moi vos impressions en me laissant une review ! **

**Bisouxxxx**

**Gab' **


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à toutes ! **

**Ça**** y est un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! **

**Bon ... c'est de la vie quotidienne dans celui ci hein ! Il est un tremplin pour mettre la suite en place ... donc quand vous serez arrivées au bout accrochez vous bien au bord de la falaise pour pas tomber ! Cliff ! **

**Le chapitre 12 est déjà commencé ! **

_Petite note : Pour celles qui suivent Merlin, un des épisodes d'hier soir parlait de la même créature que j'ai comme par hasard utilisée ici, complètement dingue quand même ! Donc je précise qu'il n'y a aucun rapport. J'ai déjà pré-établi la liste des créatures que j'utilise et utiliserai dans les prochains chapitres donc ce n'est qu'un pur hasard hasardeux. lol_

_Et surtout si vous avez vu cet épisode de Merlin effacez vous cette image de la créature, le mien est beaucoup plus gros, en fait il est toujours très grand ! Pourquoi eux ils l'ont fait si petit mystère..._

**Bon assez parlé de la concurrence ... SPN c'est mieux ! **

**C'est même Mieux que mieux ! GLOIRE A SUPERNATURAL ! LOL**

**Bon j'arrête mon pétage de câble ptdrrr **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Ressentant soudainement comme un sentiment d'abandon, un trou dans le ventre, comme une partie de lui manquante, Dean décida de s'occuper l'esprit en nettoyant son Impala, car si l'extérieur restait impeccable, l'intérieur laissait vraiment à désirer, entre la terre ramenée de leur chasse aux fantômes à l'hôtel Régence et la boue suspecte des égouts de Stanford, quand Sam et lui avaient traqué le polymorphe, c'était une horreur.

Il rentra donc dans la maison pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin.

« -Me dit pas que t'as embauché ton ange pour nettoyer ta caisse ? Lui demanda Sam moqueur.

« -Je ne te le dirai pas. Il est parti en urgence, y'a un problème la-haut je crois. Je ne sais pas les détails, il est parti trop vite.

« -Y'a sûrement encore un ange qui a fait le con, ils ont le chic pour ça les emplumés, foutre la merde. Railla Bobby.

« -Peut être, je ne sais vraiment pas. Répondit Dean en ressortant de la maison, n'ayant pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation.

* * *

« -Il est inquiet, ça se voit. Dit Bobby à Sam quand son frère fut sorti.

« -Oh ! Je sais pas s'il est inquiet mais c'est sûr qu'il a quelque chose qui va pas. Il a même pas sauté sur l'occasion de dire du mal des emplumés t'as vu ? D'habitude il les aurait au moins honoré de quelques noms fleuris et là rien.

« -Faut dire que dans sa situation aujourd'hui, dire du mal des anges serait un peu déplacé non ?

« -Oui c'est vrai t'as raison.

Ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie de téléphone.

Bobby se précipita à son standard.

« -Ouais … Rufus … Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? …

« - …

« -De quoi ?

« - …

« -Un manticore ? … Tu déconnes … Et où ça ?

« - …

« -Le Grand Canyon ? Il a fini par réapparaître finalement !

« - …

« -Oui Oui c'est sûr ! C'est lui !

« - …

« -Deux personnes le même jour ?! … Putain toujours aussi vorace !

« - …

« -Ouais ok … T'inquiètes … Je le louperai pas cette fois, j'ai les frères Winchester avec moi en plus.

« - …

« -Hum … OK … allez … Salut Rufus !

Quand il eut raccroché, Bobby resta figé, pensif, pendant un moment, la main sur le téléphone.

« -Sam, appelle ton frère ! Fini les vacances, on a une chasse.

Sam se leva sans poser de question et sorti sur le perron.

« -**DEEEAAAN !** Ramènes ton cul ici on a un boulot !

_« c'est pas vrai ! »_ Se dit-il en jetant son matériel de nettoyage dans une caisse près de lui et claquant la portière de sa voiture.

« -**J'arrive !** Dit-il en revenant vers la maison.

Sam rentra rejoindre Bobby.

Quand Dean arriva dans la maison il allait se diriger vers la cuisine quand la voix de Sam l'interpella pour le faire venir dans le bureau.

Il prit place dans un fauteuil à coté de son frère :

« -Alors ? Fini les vacances si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda-t-il.

« -Oui et je peux vous dire que cette créature est une sacrée merde !

« -C'est quoi ce manticore ? C'est ça hein ? Manticore ? Demanda Sam.

« -Un manticore ? Demanda à son tour Dean.

« -Oui, le manticore fait partie de la catégorie des animaux fabuleux comme la licorne ou le griffon.

« -Tu veux dire que ces bestioles existent ? Demanda Dean.

« -Oui ! Existe ou ont existé, bien sûr, le griffon n'existe plus … normalement. Enfin, le manticore n'était plus censé exister non plus, avant qu'on tombe sur un spécimen vivant il y a une quinzaine d'année avec Rufus.

« -Et donc, il y en a encore un autre ? Demanda Dean.

« -Non !

« -Non ? Je ne te suis plus là Bobby.

« -C'est le même. Dit Sam.

« -Oui c'est le même ! Il s'est enfuit après que je lui ai asséné un grand coup de machette dans la gueule, avant qu'on ai eu le temps de l'achever, on est resté trois semaine après ça à attendre qu'il réapparaisse mais on a jamais réussi à remettre la main dessus et il n'a jamais plus fait parlé de lui depuis, jusqu'à maintenant.

« -Ok ! Et donc c'est quoi ? Demanda Dean.

« -Alors par où commencer ... C'est une créature sanguinaire, un mangeur d'homme. Genre chien de l'enfer. Dit-il en regardant Dean. Mais mangeur au degré le plus extrême ! S'il vous bouffe, il ne reste vraiment rien de vous pas même un cheveux ou une godasse ! RIEN ! Insista-t-il en faisant un geste horizontale des deux mains. Il est extrêmement rapide, féroce, redoutable. Il a un corps de lion, mais ses poils sont noir rougeâtres pour celui qui nous concerne. Il a la queue d'un scorpion mais le soucis c'est qu'il a le dard qui va avec, qui fait bien cinquante centimètres hérissé de piquant venimeux ! S'il pique quelqu'un, le pauvre crève en une minute à peine dans d'atroce souffrance.

Au fur et à mesure de sa description Dean et Sam se décomposaient.

« -Putain ! Dit Dean. C'est quoi c't'horreur ?

« -Et encore ! Tu verrais sa tête ! Sa face ressemble vaguement à un visage humain, nez, yeux, front, oreilles, un peu comme nous, mais sa b... sa gueule est une bouche énorme qui va d'une oreille à l'autre et il a trois rangées de dents coupantes comme des lames de rasoir.

« -Un vrai rêve ! Je dois avouer que de me retrouver devant cette horreur ne m'emballe pas des masses. Dit Sam le visage dégoûté.

« -Non moi non plus ! Dit Dean avec la même grimace.

« -Ah mais moi qui l'ai déjà vu, je peux vous dire qu'il ne me tarde pas non plus si vous voulez le savoir. Ce truc est immonde et il pu la charogne pour couronner le tout ! Attendez j'ai une illustration par là.

« -Et il est où au fait ? Demanda Dean.

« -En Arizona, dans le Grand Canyon, plus précisément à Horseshoe Mesa, vers les grottes de Domes. C'est un coin à touristes, et c'est là qu'il a bouffé deux personnes hier, un chauffeur de car qui attendait ses touristes en visite et un cycliste en VTT qui faisait une étape là-bas. Des témoins l'on vu il a fait ça en pleine journée, normal, la nuit il dort, et ils ont tous plus ou moins donné la même description, en regroupant les infos Rufus a reconnu le manticore. Regardez c'est ça ! Dit-il en leur mettant un gros livre poussiéreux devant eux sur le bureau.

« -Putain de merde ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Dit Dean, les yeux fixés sur le dessin de la bête.

« -Oh là là ! Mais il est énorme ! S'exclama Sam.

« -Ah oui très ! La taille d'un lion adulte en somme.

« -Bah tu nous excusera mais on ne croise pas de lion tous les jours sur les routes américaines Bobby ! Rétorqua Dean.

« -Moi je préférait l'image que je m'en était fait dans ma tête perso. Dit Sam en laissant tombé sa tête en arrière une main sur les yeux, puis la faisant passer dans ses cheveux vers l'arrière avant de se redresser, pour ouvrir son ordinateur.

« -J'arrive pas à croire qu'un engin pareil ai pu rester invisible de l'homme depuis si longtemps ! Dit Dean, un coude sur le bureau regardant toujours l'illustration.

« -Bon ! C'est à plus de 1200 kilomètres d'ici. Repris Sam. Il nous faudra plus de quatorze heures pour y arriver en voiture. En passant par Norfolk, Grand Island et Kearney, Holdrege, Colby.

« -Ouais, si on le fait d'une traite ! Mais là il est déjà midi, même en partant immédiatement on arrivera là-bas en pleine nuit et donc obligé de se trouver un coin pour dormir. Pas évident à plus de deux heures du mat.

« -Je pense qu'on doit se préparer. Dit Bobby. Il va falloir de grosses armes que je dois aller chercher. Donc disons que le mieux serait de partir demain matin. Ça vous convient ?

« -Ça marche Bobby ! Dit Dean.

« -Ça marche ! Confirma Sam.

« -Ok on fait ça alors ! Bon bah vous avez quartier libre, reposez vous ! Parce que ce qui nous attend va être pénible !

« -Et douloureux je présume. Dit Dean.

« -Oui c'est sûr ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'on s'en sorte sans une égratignure.

« -Heureusement qu'on a un ange dans la famille ! Dit Sam en donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de son frère.

« -T'es con Sammy ! Dit Dean avec un grand sourire, se levant pour repartir à sa voiture finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

Dean avait fini son nettoyage et fermait la portière de l'Impala, quand il vit Bobby partir avec son pick-up. Il allait chercher les armes, les grosses armes dont il parlait. Pourquoi il n'avait demandé ni à lui ni à Sam de l'accompagner, ça c'était un mystère mais Dean n'en fit pas un fromage, il devait avoir ses raisons pour garder sa cache si secrète même vis-à-vis d'eux.

.

« -Il n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne. Dit Sam à son frère quand il rentra dans la maison.

« -Oui, c'est ce que je constate oui, il doit avoir ses raisons, ne cherchons pas.

« -T'as raison.

« -Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il appelle de grosses armes !

« -Moi aussi Dean. Je crois qu'il a peur et c'est pas rassurant.

« -J'ai la même impression que toi, c'était il y a quinze ans mais c'est vrai que quand il en parle on voit la terreur dans ses yeux, c'est pas fait pour me rassurer non plus. J'espère que sa grosse arme c'est un char d'assaut ! Plaisanta-t-il.

« -Je suis pas sûr que ça rentrerait dans le coffre de ton Bébé.

« -Bah ça roule un char !

« -Et on arriverait là-bas ... disons ... dans trois semaines ... ouais c'est assez pour se reposer !

« -Et c'est discret en plus !

Ils rirent de leur connerie, façon de se détendre face à l'angoisse de la rencontre avec le monstre, comme des Winchester quoi, toujours prendre les choses à la rigolade évitait de regarder la réalité de trop près, ça leur permettait de se détendre, comme des gamins, mais, ça fonctionnait, enfin pour eux ça fonctionnait en tous cas.

« -Bon ! Je sais pas toi dit Dean. Mais moi j'ai grave la dalle !

« -Ouaip moi aussi !

« -Allez ramènes toi Sammy, on va voir ce qu'on peux se trouver à bouffer dans le frigo !

« -J'te suis !

* * *

Après s'être rassasiés, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qui les attendait, Sam se leva de table pour aller dans le bureau et se mettre sur son ordinateur.

Dean se retrouvant tout seul, resta assis où il était, finissant la bière qu'il avait à la main, en fixant l'extérieur, par la fenêtre qui se trouvait devant lui, pensant à son ange et au fait qu'il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose de très grave là haut. Il eut une boule au ventre quand la pensée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête et prenant une grande inspiration pour chasser cette idée de sa tête. Puis, il se leva brusquement pour débarrasser la table, mais toujours distrait par ses divagations, il se coupa la main avec un des couteaux en le lavant.

"-**PUTAIN !** S'exclama-t-il en secouant sa main au dessus de l'évier.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sam qui s'était précipité.

"-Non rien Sammy, t'inquiètes, j'me suis juste coupé avec le putain de couteau de Bobby !

"-Fait voir !

"-Non c'est rien ! C'est pas une égratignure qui va me tuer ! J'ai connu pire.

"-Je te dis de me faire voir ! Regardes ! Tu pisses le sang ! Insista Sam.

Dean tendit sa main vers lui, résigné en soufflant son exaspération.

"-T'appelles ça une égratignure toi ? Non mais regardes un peu !

La coupure traversait sa paume de part en part et assez profondément.

"-T'as pris ta main pour une éponge ou quoi ?

"-Je ne sais pas, je pensais à autre chose.

Sam l'avait fait asseoir et avait attrapé la trousse à pharmacie pour lui faire un pansement.

"-J'espère que ça va se refermer vite parce que le manticore sent le sang à des kilomètres, je viens de le lire sur le net !

"-Et ben comme ça on aura pas à le chercher ! Il viendra tout seul.

"-Ouais ! Mais encore plus excité ! Quelle chance ! A l'avenir évite de faire le con avec le couteau de Bobby. Se moqua-t-il.

"-Oui maman !

Quand il eut terminé de soigner son frère, Sam se leva pour ranger la trousse à pharmacie, repartant à ses occupations.

"-Merci Sam.

"-De rien frangin.

Sam sorti de la pièce et Dean nettoya le sang qu'il avait mit partout dans l'évier et sur le sol. Puis, il prit deux bières dans le frigo et alla rejoindre Sam dans le bureau, en ouvrit une avant de la lui donner et s'installa dans le canapé sous la fenêtre.

"-Ça va ta main ? Pas trop mal ? Demanda Sam.

"-Ça va. Répondit Dean en faisant le geste d'ouvrir/fermer à plusieurs reprises, avec un léger rictus, que Sam vit tout de suite.

"-Ouais. Faudrait peut-être que tu demandes à Castiel de te soigner ça quand même avant qu'on parte.

"-Chai pas je vais pas l'emmerder pour une coupure ... mais qu'est ce que t'as merde, c'est qu'une coupure à la con !

"-Je te retourne la question Dean ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je ne fais rien d'inhabituel, on a toujours prit soin l'un de l'autre que je sache ! Même si ces derniers temps j'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de te montrer que j'étais toujours là pour toi.

"-Nous y voilà !

"-Quoi ?

"-Je rêve ou tu es jaloux !?

"-Mais n'importe quoi ! Je suis pas ... jaloux ... c'est juste que toi et moi sur les routes, ça me manque. Et ne me dis pas que toi non, je ne te croirai pas.

"-Non c'est vrai, t'as raison, moi aussi ça me manque. Ça nous occupait l'esprit.

"-Ouii de rester là on est face à nous même, à ressasser, tu t'es même remis à faire des cauchemars de l'enfer Dean, je le sais, tu as ce regard ... ils sont revenus hein ?.

"-Ah ça ! Oui ... non ... c'est pas les mêmes ...

"-Hein ?

"-C'est compliqué ...

"-Explique moi Dean, ça te bouffe je le vois bien !

"-Tu vois tout toi hein ?

"-C'est mon boulot, t'es mon frère, je te connais. Expliques moi.

"-En fait il y a des choses dont je ne me rappelais pas de l'enfer...

"-Et elles te sont revenues comme ça ces derniers jours ?

"-Cass me les a rappelé ... Dieu lui a demandé de le faire ... parce que c'est lui qui les avait effacé de ma mémoire, ça faisait parti de l'épreuve.

"-Mais pourquoi il avait fait ça ?

"-Parce que ça le concernait lui ...

"-Quoi ?

"- ... Je l'ai torturé Sam ... j'ai torturé Cass avant qu'il ne me sorte de la fosse...Dit-il la gorge serrée.

"-Oh ... Je suis désolé Dean ...

"-Je ... je l'ai crucifié ... je t'épargne les détails Sam, tu sais ce que les romains faisaient aux suppliciés à cette époque, il a eu droit à tout, pas seulement ce qu'à vécu Jésus, TOUT !

"-Tu veux dire ... Même la torche humaine ... quand ils faisaient brûler les condamnés pour éclairer la nuit ?

"-Oui ... et c'est atroce, parce que moi, dans mes souvenirs, dans mes cauchemars, je vois le Castiel d'aujourd'hui...

"-Ah oui je vois ... je comprend où est le malaise, c'est cruel de la part de Dieu d'avoir ordonné ça je trouve !

"-Non ! Il a eu raison ! Maintenant, même si ça me fait souffrir de le revivre, il n'y a plus de secret entre Cass et moi.

"-Oui c'est sûr mais bon ... il n'avait qu'à demander ça avant ! Oui même carrément dès le début il aurait du dire à Castiel de te remettre tes souvenirs, dès la sortie de la fosse si ça le dérangeait tant que ça que tu ignores ces faits !

"-Comme on dit, les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrable ... Oh Sam c'est immonde ce que je lui ai fait ... Et je revois tout, j'entend tout aussi et je crois que c'est le plus perturbant... Sam ... J'entend ses cris ! Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

"-Putain ...

"-Hier soir je me suis même coincé dans mon cauchemar, je m'y suis emprisonné moi même ! Je ne pouvais plus me réveiller ! Heureusement Cass est arrivé dans la nuit et m'en a sorti.

"-T'es tellement bouffé par la culpabilité que tu t'es emprisonné tout seul ? On peut faire ça ? C'est dingue !

"-Cass s'est demandé aussi comment j'avais pu faire un truc pareil.

"-Excuses moi, d'en parler ça doit être ... ça doit pas être facile, j'aurais pas dû insister.

"-C'est rien Sam, c'est normal que tu saches, j'aurais de toutes façon fini par t'en parler un jour tu sais. Et ça fait du bien.

"-Si t'as besoin, penses que je suis toujours là ... si tu veux parler ... ou même aller prendre un verre quelque part ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est pas aller passer une soirée dans un bar ?

"-Comme avant quoi.

"-Ouais ! Comme avant !

"-Tu te rend compte qu'à cette période, on se plaignait de ne jamais se poser quelque part et que maintenant on se plaint de notre sédentarité. On est pas un peu débiles Sammy ?

"-Ouais t'as raison, on est débile ... tu sais quoi Dean ? Je crois que t'as raison, profitons temps qu'on peut. Parce qu'il va arriver le retour de manivelle et on va encore s'en prendre plein la gueule.

"-C'est clair ! Faut arrêter de se prendre la tête. Conclu Dean en s'allongeant sur le canapé les mains derrière la tête.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, Dean s'était assoupi, son sommeil était agité et Sam commençait à plus trop voir les cartes sur son écran quand le pick-up se Bobby s'arrêta devant la maison.

Sam alluma la lumière du bureau et réveilla Dean qui sursauta.

"-Dean ! Bobby est revenu !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir y allumant la lumière et le vieux chasseur rentra en bougonnant, chargé de deux grands sacs de toile d'où sortait un bruit métallique. Ils le débarrassèrent chacun d'un sac et le suivirent.

"-Posez moi ça sur le bureau.

"-Qu'est ce que tu nous as ramené là ? Demanda Dean. Ça pèse une tonne !

"-De quoi butter la saloperie qui nous attend !

Il ouvrit un premier sac et ils hallucinèrent de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

"-Mais t'as braqué un musée ou quoi ? Dit Dean.

"-T'as l'intention d'aller faire un G.N. ? Ajouta Sam.

"-J'ai ramené ce qui s'impose pour une créature pareil, des armes idéales pour le corps à corps, le combat rapproché.

"-Des haches Bobby ! T'es sûr de toi ? demanda Dean.

"-Des armes ancienne pour une créature ancienne, si j'avais pensé à ça il y a quinze ans, on serait peut-être pas obligé d'y retourner aujourd'hui !

"-Bon bon ok ! Dit Dean.

"-Tu nous présente ? Dit Sam se rapprochant du bureau.

"-Ok ! Alors, il y a celle ci, la Duarf Axe, une hache de combat de nain.

"-De nain ! Mais t'as vu la taille de cet engin ? Dit Dean.

"-Je te parle des nains, les créatures, ils étaient grands, forts et d'adroits forgerons comme vous pouvez le constater.

* * *

Cette première hache était imposante, à double tranchant de quarante centimètres, arrondis en éventails. Entièrement en acier, avec un croc au bout du manche. Elle était finement ornée de gravures anciennes entre les lames et sur le manche.

* * *

"-Ensuite, il y a celle ci ! C'est aussi une hache naine, une hache de guerre.

"-Elles sont vraiment belles, celle là est magnifique ! Dit Sam.

"-C'est la hache de Sigyrd ou Sigyrd Axe.

* * *

Cette deuxième hache avait elle aussi deux tranchants arrondis mais de trente centimètres seulement, elle était, elle aussi entièrement en acier mais le manche était recouvert de cuir tressé Elle était aussi décorée de gravures, mais plus travaillées, jusque sur les lames ainsi que le manche et peintes en noir et or, elle était même ornée d'un saphir au centre des lames, un de chaque coté.

* * *

"-Et pour finir, celle-ci, elle est différente, c'est une arme viking.

"Ouah ! Fais voir ! Dit Dean en la prenant en main. C'est bizarre le manche est en bois, mais au touché on dirait autre chose.

"-C'est du bois pétrifié, fossilisé, solide comme l'acier.

* * *

Cette dernière était donc munie d'un manche en bois pétrifié. Elle avait aussi deux tranchants mais de deux tailles différente L'un faisait dans les quarante centimètres et l'autre dans les quinze. Ils avaient la forme de crocs, extrêmement pointus et effilés vers le bas. Les deux lames gravées de fines rainures étaient fixées au manche par une autre partie métallique brune et sculptée d'écailles.

* * *

"-En tout cas. Dit Dean. Moi j'aime bien celle-ci !

"-Je me doutais bien que tu choisirais celle là. Dit Bobby.

"-Moi la Duarf Axe, entièrement en acier, elle me va très bien. Dit Sam.

"-Parfait ! Dit Bobby. C'est la plus grande, la plus lourde, j'espérais vraiment que tu prendrais celle là.

"-Ouais ! J'aime bien. Confirma Sam en la soupesant.

"-Bon ! Ça c'est pour le combat rapproché. Maintenant changeons d'époque, pour le cas ou on aurait la chance de pouvoir le tuer de loin.

Bobby prit le deuxième sac de toile et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une arme qui surprit encore plus Dean et Sam.

"-Naaaaan ... fit Dean. Un lance roquette !

"-T'es sérieux ? Demanda Sam.

"-On ne peut plus sérieux. Si on peut éviter le combat rapproché ça ne sera que mieux ! Avec ça pas de quartier !

"-Mais tu sais t'en servir j'espère. Dit Dean. Parce que moi les armes de guerre ...

"-Ah ouais moi pareil ! J'y connais rien ! Dit Sam.

"-Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Si j'ai choisi cette arme c'est parce que je sais m'en servir.

"-OK ! Dirent les deux frères en coeur.

"-Bon les jeunes, si on allait bouffer un truc en ville, ça nous détendrait un peu.

Dean et Sam acquiescèrent et ils partirent tout les trois dans l'Impala, Bobby ne voulant pas conduire car de ce qu'il disait, sa cache n'était pas la porte à coté et il en avait plein les pattes.

* * *

Vers dix heures, ils rentrèrent, ils avaient été manger à la pizzeria et avaient passé un bon moment.

Et après avoir mit au point de se lever à sept heures pour un départ à neuf, ils montèrent tout les trois se coucher.

Dean ne retira que sa chemise et son tee-shirt et se coucha sur son lit en jean, pas sûr de dormir du tout, heureusement l'odeur de Castiel était partout, dans les draps, les oreillers, ça l'apaisa et il ne mit finalement pas longtemps à sombrer.

Très vite son sommeil fut agité et il se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut, reprenant à chaque fois une bouffée d'air dans l'oreiller sur lequel avait dormi son ange et se rendormant toujours aussitôt.

La séance de rêve avec Castiel avait fait son effet et même s'il cauchemardait encore, il n'en restait plus prisonnier et se voyait régulièrement tuer son double démoniaque, comme si c'était un souvenir réel et c'est ce qui le faisait se réveiller d'ailleurs.

* * *

"-**DEBOUT LA MARMOTTE ! DEEEEEAANN ! ALLEZ !**

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, c'était Sam qui tambourinait à sa porte. Il regarda son portable :

"-Putain ! Sept heures et demie ...** OUAIS J'ARRIVE !**

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir, il se dit qu'il aurait eu bien besoin de dormir quelques heures de plus. Il enfila un tee-shirt propre, une chemise, se chaussa et descendit rejoindre les autres.

"-Et bien ! On avait dit sept heures. Dit Bobby.

"-Bah oui pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillé ?

"-Je l'ai fait ! Du moins j'ai essayé. Dit Sam. Mais tu ne te réveillais pas !

"-Bah il fallait venir me secouer !

"-Tu m'excuseras Dean, mais rien ne m'assurait que tu étais seul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'avais pas envie de rentrer et de te surprendre avec Castiel, c'est déjà arrivé une fois quand tu était avec une fille dans un motel j'ai pas envie de recommencer l'expérience.

"-Ah oui c'est vrai t'as raison. Dit Dean en souriant à ce souvenir qui avait gêné plus que de raison son petit frère à l'époque.

"-Bah oui ! Lui on sait jamais quand il est là, quand il est pas là, on l'entend pas arriver, on l'entend pas partir, en plus d'après ce que m'a dit Bobby vous coupez le son. Dit-il rieur. Donc dans le doute, j'ai vraiment préféré rester derrière la porte.

"-Non mais tu as raison Sam, je comprend bien ce que tu veux dire.

"-Bon ! Coupa Bobby. L'essentiel c'est que tu t'es levé, tu te bois vite fait un café qu'on se prépare pour être en voiture à neuf heures tapantes.

"-Ouais ! Dit Dean en attrapant une tasse dans le placard.

"-Donc si on part à neuf heures et qu'on roule bien on devrait être à Colby vers dix-huit heures trente/dix-neuf heures. On passera la nuit là bas.

"-OK. Dit Sam.

Dean acquiesça en buvant son café.

"-Les six dernières heures de route pour Horseshoe Mesa on les fera demain matin et avec un peu de chance on buttera cette merde de manticore avant le coucher du soleil et on rentrera ici dans trois/quatre jours. Rufus s'occupera du standard de chez lui.

"-Bon bah je crois qu'on est paré alors. Dit Dean.

"-Je crois ! On a plus qu'à tout mettre dans le coffre. On prend l'Impala ? Demanda Sam.

"-Comme vous voulez. Dit Dean.

"-Je pense que c'est mieux aussi, on ira plus vite, mon pick-up se traîne.

"-OK ! Dit Dean. Bon je monte préparer mes affaires.

"-Moi aussi. Dit Sam.

"- Vous pouviez pas faire ça hier soir les jeunes ?

"-Et louper cette charmante occasion de t'entendre râler comme une vieille mémé aigrie ? Dit Dean. Sans façon.

Les deux frère montèrent en riant.

"-Idjit ! Dit Bobby en riant à son tour.

* * *

Il était presque neuf heures, Dean revenait dans la maison après avoir mit leurs sacs dans le coffre ainsi que le lance roquette, ayant pris grand soin de caler les roquettes elles même entre les sacs.

Sam rangeait son ordinateur et ses câbles dans sa sacoche et Bobby réglait une dernière petite chose au téléphone avec un chasseur qui l'avait appelé sur sa ligne privée.

"-Bon les gars, on va pouvoir y aller ! Dit Dean.

Il prit les trois haches sur le bureau, une à une, en faisant attention à ne pas s'entailler, car Bobby les avait passée rapidement sur la meuleuse pour les rendre aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il devait les emporter à la main, le sac de toile n'ayant pas survécu quand il les avait remise dedans.

Sam sorti de la maison pour mettre sa sacoche dans la voiture, tandis que Bobby raccrochait enfin.

Et quand Dean arriva dans le couloir pour aller mettre les haches dans le coffre, Castiel apparu devant lui, tenant son trench-coat fermé de sa main gauche, tandis que la droite était à l'intérieur, dissimulant quelque chose.

"-J'ai besoin de toi Dean. Dit-il en écartant le pan de son trench découvrant ... un bébé.

* * *

**Hé hé hé ... très vite la suite c'est promis !**

**Comme je disais en préambule, j'ai deja commencé le chapitre 12 donc je devrai pouvoir publier ça rapidement à moins que je me fasse bouffer par un manticore en sortant la poubelle ... explosdrrrr.**

**Bon allez ! Je vous dis à très vite ! **

**Bisou**

**Gab'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut salut ! Voici le chapitre 12 ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Vous y trouverez un léger crossover si vous reconnaissez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si par exemple une rencontre dans un épisode vous ferait plaisir ... y'a moyen ... je m'adapte ! LOL Et je dois avouer que ça m'amuserait beaucoup ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que la présence de Bobby, les discutions entre les deux frères, les créatures, les armes et les lieux vous plaisent, ça me fout un boost de dingue ! MERCI !**

**Bon allez je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Dean lâcha les haches, qui tombèrent dans un boucan assourdissant sur le plancher, ce qui fit sursauter le bébé, mais Castiel le serra contre lui et il ne pleura pas.

Dean pensa que le contact de son ange l'apaisait quand il n'était pas bien et que ça avait l'air de marcher aussi pour ce bébé.

"-Putain ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama-t-il.

"-C'est un bébé Dean. Dit Castiel en penchant la tête sur le coté.

"-Oui ! Me prends pas pour un con je le sais que c'est un bébé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais toi, avec un bébé dans les bras, ici, là, devant moi ?

Sam qui revenait dans la maison, arriva derrière Castiel.

"-J'ai besoin de toi Dean, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse s'en occuper.

"-**QUOI ? Mais t'es dingue !** Dit-il le regard horrifié, reculant d'un pas en agitant les mains devant lui en signe de négation. Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Je suis pas baby-sitter, alors trouve quelqu'un d'autre, y'a des tas de personnes qui peuvent s'occuper de ce gosse et sûrement mieux que moi...

"-**DEAN !** Le coupa Castiel. J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter ! J'ai besoin d'un chasseur ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le protéger ! J'ai besoin de TOI !

"-Wow Castiel ! Dit Sam qui s'était retourné vers l'ange après l'avoir dépassé. Je savais pas que les anges pouvaient avoir des enfants et puis coté gestation ... putain ! Quelle rapidité ! Se moqua-t-il.

Castiel le regarda en penchant la tête incrédule.

"-Sam ! S'il te plait ! Dit Dean.

"-Je ne ...

"-Non non laisse tombé. Le coupa Dean. Il déconne. Viens.

Il entraîna Castiel par la manche vers le salon et le fit asseoir sur le canapé, restant debout planté devant lui les bras croisés. Sam était là aussi ainsi que Bobby.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande le vieux chasseur. C'est quoi ce bébé ?

"-C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir aussi. Dit Dean.

"-Il s'appelle Benjamin, il a six mois et c'est le fils d'une humaine. Le soucis c'est que le père était le vaisseau de mon frère Camael.

"-C'est le fils d'un ange ? Demanda Dean.

"-On ne sait pas ... en fait on ne sait pas si le fait que l'ange soit dans l'hôte à des conséquences sur le bébé.

"-J'y crois pas ! Ca...Camael c'est ça ? Camael s'est tapé la femme de son véhicule ?

"-Mais non, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, Matt, le véhicule, à demandé à Camael de lui laisser le contrôle une dernière nuit avant de partir. Et l'enfant a été conçu cette nuit là.

"-Et donc ce gosse est un potentiel véhicule non ? Comme son père ?

"-Oui, et c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à ressentir s'il y a plus, le fait que ce soit un véhicule, dérègle mes perceptions.

"-Et donc, pourquoi c'est toi qui as ce bébé ? Et pourquoi tu veux me le confier à moi ?

"-Camael est mort.

"-Ah ! Merde, je suis désolé Cass. Dit Dean en s'asseyant sur le canapé, pour être à sa hauteur. Des démons ?

"-Oui des démons. On ne sait pas comment ils ont su, en tous cas, ils ont tué Camael et ils ont enlevé Carry, la maman. Ils voulaient le bébé, mais elle l'avait caché dans une malle dans la maison et ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. Quand je suis arrivé sur place, trop tard, j'ai trouvé mon frère mort et j'ai entendu le petit Benjamin qui pleurait. Dit-il en caressant la tête de l'enfant.

"-En tous cas, s'ils veulent le bébé, la mère doit être torturée en ce moment même c'est sûr !

"-Oui, c'est pour ça que je veux te confier le bébé, le temps de la retrouver. Dit Castiel en lui tendant le petit.

Dean le prit dans ses bras, il dormait toujours.

"-Mais le soucis c'est qu'on allait partir nous là. Dit-il.

"-Il faut que tu m'aide Dean, je ne peux pas chercher la mère avec l'enfant dans les bras, et je sais que tu sauras le protéger au cas où.

"-Oui. Dit Bobby. Et tu as le bunker en bas en cas de grosse attaque. Nous on peut se débrouiller tout les deux avec le manticore avec notre artillerie.

"-Vous êtes sur quoi ? Demanda Castiel en jetant un oeil au loin, sur les haches toujours par terre dans le couloir.

"-Un manticore. Dit Sam.

"-Hum. Fit l'ange en se levant du canapé.

"-Faut qu'on bouge là d'ailleurs. Dit Bobby.

"-Attendez moi quelques minutes. Dit Castiel. Je reviens je vais vous chercher quelque chose.

Et il disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes.

* * *

Sam et Bobby se retournèrent vers Dean.

"-Tu vas t'en sortir avec un bébé ? Demanda Bobby sceptique.

"-Bah oui bien sûr, j'ai eu de l'entrainement depuis mon plus jeune âge. Répondit-il en pointant Sam du menton.

"-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié ça ...

* * *

L'ange réapparu dans le salon, une hache étrange à la main.

"-Wow. S'exclama Dean. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette hache ?

Castiel la fit bouger devant lui et l'arme émit un son particulier, l'air la faisait vibrer.

"-C'est la Death Scythe, la faux de la mort, je pense qu'elle sera d'une efficacité redoutable contre le manticore.

"-Mais d'où tu la sort ? De l'armurerie du Paradis ? Demanda Bobby.

"-Non. Elle appartient à la chasseresse, la Tueuse, je ne sais pas si vous en avez déjà entendu parler.

Sam et Dean firent non de la tête.

"-Oui, elle a détruit une bouche de l'enfer si je ne m'abuse. Dit Bobby.

"-Voilà c'est ça et cette hache y a grandement contribué.

"-Une bouche de l'enfer ? Demanda Sam.

"-Oui. Dit Castiel. Elle avait été ouverte par ... vous l'appelez ... Belzébuth, pour faire remonter à la surface une armé de vampires, les pires que la terre n'est jamais porté, des méta-vampires, anciens, puissants, rien à voir avec le genre que l'on rencontre de nos jours.

"-Elle a fait ça toute seule avec cette hache ? Demanda Dean.

"-Non, mais l'histoire est compliquée, je ne vais pas vous assommer avec les détails mais toujours est-il qu'avec l'aide d'autres tueuses comme elle, une poignée d'humains, une puissante sorcière et un ancien vampire doté d'une âme, elle a refermé cette bouche béante.

"-En détruisant toute la ville avec ...Dit Bobby.

"-Oui, Sunnydale a été rayée de la carte, maintenant il y a juste un trou, toute la ville est tombée dedans.

"-Ouiiii ! Dit Sam. Sunnydale, les médiats ont parlé d'un tremblement de terre ! Je me souviens de ça ! Ah en fait c'est cette fille qui a fait ça ! Et avec cette hache ... Fini-t-il en prenant l'arme des mains de l'ange.

"-Oui entre autre.

"-Elle est légère ! Et elle vibre c'est dingue. Dit-il en la tendant à son frère.

"-Wow étrange sensation. Dit Dean en la lui rendant.

"-Oui, elle est spéciale et mystérieuse. On ne sait pas par qui elle a été forgée. On l'appelle aussi La Hache de Lochabre.

* * *

Cette hache, couleur argent et rouge sur la lame, était une hallebarde courte, la lame était de forme voisine de la hache Viking, le manche moitié fer moitié bois et au bout, un pieu, vu que cette arme était à l'origine faite pour tuer les méta-vampires. Le tranchant, d'une quarantaine de centimètres était d'une forme particulière, à l'arrière de la lame, une poignée, pour pouvoir prendre la hache à deux mains et avoir plus de force en cas de combat très rapproché.

* * *

"-Et donc avec ça, le manticore devrait crever facilement ? Demanda Sam.

"-Oui mais ... une chose très importante ... Il fit une pose cherchant ses mots. ... Surtout ! ... Ramenez la !

Sam sourit devant l'air sérieux de l'ange.

"-T'inquiètes pas, on va en prendre soin. Dis moi, elle te fait flipper cette fille ou quoi ?

"-Plutôt la sorcière en fait. Mieux vaut ne pas la fâcher.

Castiel savait parfaitement qu'ils ne risquaient rien si par malheur ils la perdaient mais il tentait le bluff pour qu'ils y fassent vraiment attention. La Tueuse lui avait confié l'arme avec confiance, et il ne voulait pas la trahir.

"-Bon ! Bah on va y aller nous alors. Dit Bobby. Une dernière recommandation pour ce manticore Castiel ?

"-Non mais par contre je vais vous immuniser.

"-Nous quoi ?

Castiel posa ses doigts dans le cou de Sam et de Bobby et une lumière émeraude passa de lui à eux.

"-Putain c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Dean en se levant du canapé, toujours le bébé dans les bras.

"-Qu'est ce que tu nous a fait là ? Demanda Sam portant sa main à son cou.

"-Je vous ai immunisé contre le poison, celui du manticore entre autres. Vous ne mourrez pas mais par contre ça ne fait rien contre la douleur, alors évitez de vous faire piquer c'est mieux. En tous cas appelez moi en cas de besoin urgent.

"-Ok ! Dit Bobby.

"-D'accord. Dit Sam. Merci Castiel.

L'ange acquiesça.

"-Allez ! On y va nous ! On a déjà une demie heure de retard sur le planning et en plus faut qu'on change le matériel de caisse maintenant !

"-Non non non. Dit Dean. Prenez l'Impala ! Je prendrai de Pick-up moi si j'ai besoin.

"-Ah cool ! Dit Sam. C'est moi qui conduit ! En prenant les clefs que Dean tendait à Bobby et en se pressant de sortir la hache à la main.

"-Idjit ! Lâcha le vieux chasseur en donnant ses clefs à Dean. Et toi fais attention à toi aussi, n'oublies pas, enfermes toi dans le bunker en cas de grosse alerte fais pas le con.

"-Oui Bobby t'inquiètes pas, inquiètes toi plutôt de vous, faites attention et tachez de revenir, et entiers, et ma caisse aussi. Finit-il en pointant l'index sur le torse de Bobby.

"-Oui aller en route ! Parce que sinon il va partir sans moi le gamin !

Dean et Castiel le suivirent jusqu'au perron et les regardèrent partir dans un nuage de poussière.

* * *

"-Bon ! A nous maintenant ! Dit Dean en retournant dans la maison en direction du salon.

Castiel le suivit.

"-Donc toi aussi tu vas partir là ?

"-Oui le plus vite sera le mieux.

"-Ok ! Dit-il en posant délicatement le bébé sur le canapé en l'entourant de coussins pour le caler en cas de réveil. Tu bouges pas de là. Il y a un vieux lit de gosse là haut dans le grenier, faut que j'aille le chercher pour le mettre dans la chambre. Laisses moi dix minutes.

"-Je vais le faire. Dit Castiel. Dans le grenier tu dis.

"-Oui. Quelque part là haut, c'était le lit qui servait à Sam quand notre père nous laissait à Bobby quand on était petits. Et tu le met dans ma chambre. Ici y'a pas la place et ça m'évitera de devoir dormir dans le canapé.

"-D'accord.

Et Castiel s'envola.

Dean récupéra le petit qui décidément dormait vraiment profondément, c'était étrange d'ailleurs. Et il monta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quand il arriva, Castiel y avait déjà amené le lit et nettoyé aussi, vu qu'il était nickel. Même le matelas était recouvert d'une housse bleu.

"-Et bien ! Joli boulot !

"-Ça te convient ? Je ne sais pas moi, je le laisse là ?

"-Oui oui contre le mur c'est très bien. Dit Dean en y mettant le bébé.

"-C'est toi qui l'a endormi n'est ce pas ?

"-Oui, pour ne pas me faire repérer c'était nécessaire?

"-Ok ! T'oublieras pas de le réveiller avant de partir.

Puis ils se dirigea vers le couloir et quand Castiel fut sorti à son tour il referma la porte de la chambre.

"-Dis moi mon ange ... Dit-il dos à la porte. Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

Castiel le regarda dans les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il aurait pu avoir oublié, mais ne trouvait pas. Dean l'observait amusé. Quand soudain il vit un éclair dans ses yeux bleus et le laissa s'approcher.

"-Oui ça y est je me souviens...Dit-il souriant, en prenant le visage de Dean entre ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres... Pardon j'ai été absorbé par tout ça.

"-Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis que tu es arrivé... Dit Dean en le serrant contre lui, les bras sous le trench-coat autour de sa taille puis reprenant possession de sa bouche passionnément.

"-Deeeaannn... Dit Castiel en reculant son visage de celui du chasseur. .. Il faut que je reparte...

"-Je sais ... Dit le jeune homme en soufflant, lui couvrant le visage de baisers. Mais laisses moi le temps de faire le plein. Termina-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau à pleine bouche.

Castiel se laissa aller à sa volonté et décida de profiter aussi de ce moment et lui rendit son baiser, se collant contre lui, pressant son corps entre le sien et la porte. Dean était aux anges si on peut dire, de sentir Castiel tout aussi dévoré que lui et il fit durer ce baiser indéfiniment, caressant le dos de son ange, sentant sa chaleur sous ses mains, et celles de Castiel qui lui remontaient dans les cheveux, lui caressaient le cou... Ils allaient devoir s'arrêter là, il sentait le désir monter, il allait leur en falloir plus et c'était pas le moment.

Donc à contre coeur, essoufflé, il mit fin à ce qui allait devenir plus qu'un baiser.

"-Cass ... Dit Dean reprenant son souffle et essayant de tenir sur ses jambes devenues cotonneuses.

"-Dean ...

Il était tout aussi essoufflé que lui et ses yeux étaient devenus violets de désir, preuve qu'il avait eu raison.

"-Cass ... Tu me manque déjà mais il faut que tu y ailles avant que ...

"-Oui ... C'est vrai ... Ça vaut mieux ...

Dean ouvrit la porte dans son dos et rentra dans la chambre à reculons, ne voulant pas quitter son ange des yeux jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Arrivés près du lit Castiel se pencha vers l'enfant et posa deux doigts sur son front. Le bébé ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

"-Et bien ! J'espère qu'il sera aussi calme tout le temps que je l'aurais dans les pattes ! Dit Dean en enlevant le pansement de sa main et constatant que l'entaille avait disparue. Cool ! Dit-il en brandissant sa main devant lui.

"-Je vais y aller maintenant Dean ...

"-Oui vas y vite et rev...Il fut interrompu brusquement par la bouche de Castiel qui s'était collée sauvagement à la sienne, ça le fit sourire intérieurement mais l'excita furieusement aussi.

Puis Castiel se recula :

"-Je reviens vite Dean ... Et il s'envola, Dean senti ses plumes sur son visage.

"-Oui vite... Dit-il.

* * *

Une fois tout seul, Dean se rendit compte qu'il allait y avoir un petit problème, enfin, petit, un gros problème. Il n'avait rien pour le bébé.

"-Et merde ! Comment je fais moi maintenant ?

Il regarda le petit qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans le petit lit :

"-Hein dis moi ? T'aurais pu amener tes affaires avec toi p'tit gars, on est obligé d'aller faire les magasins maintenant !

Il se gratta nerveusement la tête :

"-Et comment je vais te trimbaler en voiture en plus ? Oh là là quelle galère !

Il fit un tour sur lui même fouillant la pièce du regard :

"-Bon ! Voyons un peu.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une couverture, il la déplia un peu pour qu'elle fasse un carré d'un d'un mètre et l'étala sur le lit. Puis il alla reprendre le petit dans son lit. Cette fois il se réveilla, et le regarda de ses petits yeux verts.

"-Les yeux verts ! Tiens donc ! Dit-il. Salut p'tit mec ! Bien dormit ?

Le bébé continuait de le regarder, le dévisager, fit quelques petits bruits et gigotait les jambes.

"-Moi c'est Dean ! Et toi donc c'est Benjamin c'est ça hein ? Ben, ça te dérange pas si je t'appelle Ben ?

Le petit fit un petit cri de contentement :

"-Je prend ça pour un oui, tu sais que j'ai un fils qui s'appelle comme toi. Lui dit-il en le déposant au milieu de la couverture sur son lit.

"-Voilà, tu sais quoi ? Je vais bien t'emmitoufler comme ça ... là ... voilà... Et on va aller faire un tour en voiture pour aller au magasin te chercher à manger et des couches aussi parce que je présume qu'il va falloir passer par là hein ?

Une fois bien serré dans la couverture, il reprit le petit dans ses bras et descendit, posa le bébé sur le canapé le temps de mettre son cuir et sorti de la maison en direction du pick-up de Bobby.

"-Alors je t'explique. Je vais essayer de bien t'arnacher avec la ceinture de sécurité, mais faudra pas bouger hein ? Pour le retour je vais essayer de te trouver un siège ou quelque chose comme ça. Lui expliqua-t-il en le déposant sur la banquette avant de la voiture.

Le petit fit un nouveau petit cri de joie, sûrement amusé du fait qu'il lui fasse la conversation.

Et une fois qu'il l'avait bien coincé avec la tête vers le coté conducteur, il sauta au volant et parti en direction de la ville.

* * *

L'autoradio s'était mit en route quand il avait mit le contact et il était réglé sur une station qui passait de vieux tubes rétros, il s'aperçu que le petit avait l'air d'apprécier alors il baissa un peu le son et ils firent la route avec la musique en sourdine.

Sur la route il pensa au fait qu'il allait payer avec une de ses fausses cartes de crédit et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça ici, il poussa donc plus loin, vers la ville d'après, afin de ne pas se griller auprès des commerçants de Bobby.

Une fois arrivés, il sorti le bébé de la couverture et le prit contre lui, sous son cuir :

"-Il est bien gentil Castiel, mais il aurait pu penser à te prendre un manteau quand même ! Ah ces anges... vraiment pas le sens pratique ! Va aussi falloir que j'achète ça ! C'est que tu vas commencer à me coûter cher p'tit gars ! Enfin ... façon de parler. Allez viens on y va ! On va faire fumer la carte de crédit !

Nouveau petit cri de joie.

"-Oui ! Tu as raison, allons d'abord te chercher de quoi te mettre sur le dos ! Dit-il gaiement, ça commençait à l'amuser ce petit jeu avec le gosse.

Il referma bien le pan de son cuir sur le petit laissant sa tête dehors pour qu'il voit tout ce qui se passe et marcha en direction d'un petit magasin de vêtements pour enfants. Il remarqua tout de suite toutes les femmes qui le regardaient passer avec un sourire attendrit par ce papa et son bébé, et ça l'amusa beaucoup.

Quand il entra dans la boutique, il relâcha un peu le pan de sa veste pour laisser le petit respirer, car il faisait bien chaud dans le magasin.

La vendeuse lui sauta dessus immédiatement, enfin un client. C'était une petite brune aux cheveux courts, hyper souriante mais avec une voix qui montait dans les aiguë ... assez pénible.

"-Bonjours Monsieur ! Ooooohhh bonjour toi ... Qu'il est mignon. Dit-elle au petit en lui caressant la joue du dos de l'index. Qu'est ce qu'il vous ressemble ! Comment il s'appelle ?

Dean pouffa de rire intérieurement. _"Qu'est ce qu'il vous ressemble"_ alors celle là il s'y attendait pas, mais autant jouer le jeu, il allait pas dire qu'il se trimbalait avec un gosse qui n'était pas le sien et dont il connaissait pas les parents donc :

"-Merci c'est très gentil, il s'appelle Benjamin.

"-Ohhhhh Ben-ja-min, coucou Benjamin, tu sais que t'es mignon petit chou ?

Puis se rappelant soudainement que Dean était un client et pas en visite, elle se reprit :

"-Oh excusez moi, vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ?

"-Il me faudrait un manteau, et aussi quelques petits autres trucs, un nécessaire en fait. Sa mère me l'a amené et elle a oublié de me laisser le sac avec ses affaires avant de repartir, donc vous voyez, il me faut un peu de tout !

Les yeux de la vendeuse s'illuminèrent, ils auraient été dans un dessin animé elle aurait eu le signe _"Dollars"_ imprimé sur chaque oeil, elle allait gagner sa journée avec ce client !

Elle se précipita dans les rayonnages :

"-Quel âge ?

"-Six mois.

Rapidement elle lui sorti toute sorte de manteaux pour enfant de cet âge les empilant sur le comptoir de la caisse, tandis que Dean, lui, faisait le tour de la boutique, toujours en discutant avec le bébé.

"-Qu'est ce que vous dites de celui ci avec des petits nounours ? Dit-elle en brandissant un des manteaux qu'elle avait empilé. C'est notre meilleure vente.

Dean regarda le vêtement et eu une grimace de dégoût que la vendeuse vit de suite. Son sourire s'estompa immédiatement.

"-Non ?

"-Non. Vous avez pas quelque chose de moins ... cucul ? de plus simple, plus ... plus comme moi tiens, voilà c'est ça, plus comme moi.

Elle fouilla dans son tas, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait correspondre, mais ne trouvait pas, Dean se rapprocha de la caisse et tira sur une manche qui dépassait sous le tas de manteau et en sorti un petit blouson kaki, style aviateur, fourré, avec un tigre brodé dans le dos.

"-Bah voilà ! Ca c'est très bien ! C'est bien chaud ! Ça te plait ça p'tit mec ? Demanda-t-il au bébé.

L'enfant fit un petit cri en agitant les bras vers le vêtement :

"-Ça lui plait. Dit-il à la vendeuse allez on prend ça. Et puis ça aussi. Ajouta-t-il en posant deux pantalons sur le comptoir.

Un petit jean et un petit pantalon noir en velours côtelé "Cars" qu'il avait déniché en faisant le tour des rayons.

Il retourna faire le tour de la boutique, la vendeuse n'osait plus intervenir, ce papa avait l'air d'avoir des idées bien arrêtées sur ce qu'il voulait et elle attendait qu'il lui demande quelque chose.

Il pris des bodys, deux pulls, une chemise, un petit lot de pyjamas, des chaussettes, la vendeuses voyait s'empiler les vêtements devant elle et était ravie.

"-Vous auriez des petites chaussures ?

Ne voulant pas faire d'impaire, comme son flop avec le manteau, elle réfléchi un instant et son sourire s'agrandit encore :

"-Oui ! J'ai ce qu'il vous faut dans l'arrière boutique, je vais vous chercher ça !

"-Ok ! Dit Dean avec un grand sourire amusé.

Elle revint avec des petites basquettes souples en faux cuir marron foncé. Dean acquiesça en lui souriant, ça lui convenait, elle eut un petit rire joyeux et frappa des mains du bout des doigts.

"-Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Dit Dean en se dirigeant vers la caisse.

Il prit cependant un petit bonnet qui se trouvait sur un présentoir près du comptoir et paya ses achats.

Il enfila le manteau au petit ainsi que son bonnet, la vendeuse lui tendit le sac avec ses achats, et couru lui ouvrir la porte.

"-Merci. Dit-il.

"-Vous êtes un merveilleux papa ! Il a de la chance ce petit.

"-... hum.. Merci. Répéta-t-il gêné.

"-C'est moi qui vous remercie. Bonne journée ! Au revoir benjamin.. au revoir petit chou.

"-Au revoir.

Quand il se retrouva enfin sur le trottoir à l'air libre, il respira un bon coup. Enfin du silence.

"-Pfff... Elle est gentille la dame mais dis donc ... elle énerve les oreilles hein ?

Il traversa la route et entra directement dans le magasin d'en face, pour prendre tout ce qu'il lui restait a acheter avant de rentrer.

Il déposa le sac de vêtements à l'accueil du magasin puis, il prit un petit caddie et installa Benjamin sur le siège, poussant le caddy de ses avant bras et maintenant le petit de ses grandes mains autour du petit corps, pour qu'il ne bascule pas.

Il fit rapidement le tour et prit tout ce qu'il leur fallait : du lait, déjà tout pret, il aurait pas à galérer avec les cuillères de poudres, et les P_utain ! __C__ombien j'en ai mit deja ?_ etc. Il prit aussi des petits pots de compote de banane, se rappelant que Sam les adorait, des petits biscuits pour bébés :

"-J'ai vu que t'avais deja deux petites dents qui sortent en bas tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller. Dit-il au petit qui tendit les mains vers le paquet en poussant un de ses petits cris de contentement.

Il continua et prit des lingettes, des couches, du savon, une petite brosse, de la pommade au cas où et des biberons, il n'en trouva qu'en verre il décida d'en prendre trois : _on ne sait jamais_ ... Et il termina en se prenant à manger pour lui aussi et fila à la caisse.

"-Tu dois avoir la dalle toi dis donc ! Et tu dis rien, t'es vraiment un ange tu sais.

Il paya ses achats et retourna à l'accueil pour récupérer le sac de vêtements.

"-Vous pourriez me dire où je peut allez le changer ? Demanda-t-il à l'hôtesse.

Elle hésita un instant avant de lui répondre, Dean le vit sur son visage et ne comprenait pas où pouvait bien être le problème, ou il y avait un endroit ou il n'y en avait pas c'était pas plus compliqué que ça !

"-... Et bien en fait ... le truc c'est que l'installation pour langer les enfants est dans les toilettes pour dames. Et je me rend soudainement compte que c'est débile ... Va falloir que je parle de ça !

"-Et alors ? Elles vont pas nous faire une scène parce que je rentre dans les toilettes des dames quand meme ! Si ?

"-Oh vous savez de nos jours ... Fit-elle avec un haussement de sourcil en levant les yeux en l'air.

"-Ok mais je fais quoi moi ? Il fait froid dehors ! Je vais pas changer le gosse sur un banc public parce que ces dames ne veulent pas d'un hommes dans leurs toilettes merde !

"-Non non pas question ! Je vais y aller avec vous ... en fait.

"-Merci vous êtes cool ! T'as vu Ben ? La gentille dame elle nous accompagne ! C'est sympa hein ?

L'hôtesse rit doucement en rougissant. Puis appela une de ses collègues pour la remplacer en expliquant ce qui se passait, et l'autre eut la même réaction vis a vis du fait que l'installation pour les bébés était dans les toilettes des femmes, en fait jusqu'ici personne ne s'était vraiment rendu compte du problème parce que jamais aucun homme n'avait fait cette demande.

Il changea donc le petit dans les toilettes des dames avec l'hôtesse à ses cotés, complètement épatée par les gestes de Dean, naturels, automatiques, comme habitué, et heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, il aurait eut l'air fin de devoir changer le petit devant elle, si il n'avait pas su le faire, il aurait perdu de sa crédibilité. Il fallait absolument qu'il passe pour le père du gosse, pour pas avoir d'embrouilles à cause d'une mêle cul qui aurait été parler de ses soupçons aux flics ou un truc dans le genre.

"-En tous cas c'est dingue ce qu'il vous ressemble ! Dit l'hôtesse quand il eut fini d'habiller le petit Benjamin. Et encore plus dans cette tenue !

"-Et bien ... heu .. merci. Dit-il.

Il avait habillé le petit des vêtements neufs, il lui avait mit le jean, un tee-shirt gris et un pull bleu qui avait un petit écusson sur la poitrine représentant un ange assis sur un nuage avec un nounours dans les bras, quand il l'avait vu, il l'avait prit tout de suite, trouvant que ça correspondait bien au petit.

Quand il eut fini de lui mettre ses chaussures, il lui remit son manteau, l'hôtesse l'aida à ranger tout dans les sacs et ils sortirent des toilettes, reprenant la directions de l'accueil :

"-Et bien merci beaucoup mademoiselle. Dit-il. Nous vous sommes infiniment reconnaissants. Hein Ben ?

"-Mais de rien, c'est normal, et je vais parler de ce problème d'installation, va falloir qu'ils changent ça !

Dean lui sourit, la remercia de nouveau en lui disant au revoir et il sorti du magasin.

"-Allez p'tit mec ! On rentre vite à la maison maintenant !

Quand il arriva au pick-up, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose :

"-Et merde, j'ai oublié de chercher un siège ! Bon on y retourne, je suis désolé Ben, on va faire vite, tu dois vraiment commencer à avoir la dalle ! Dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Il était onze heure et demi, et il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les boutiques de la rue, et ne voyant rien, il retourna dans la boutique de vêtements pour demander à la vendeuse où il pourrait trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

"-Oh ! Ici vous ne trouverez pas ce genre de boutique, mais vous avez un dépôt vente, en sortant vous allez vers la droite, et sept ou huit boutiques plus loin vous le trouverez, ça s'appelle "Help Mum" c'est une petite association, en plus ça vous coûtera moins cher que d'en acheter un neuf, mais encore faut-il qu'il y en ai un. Sinon il ne vous restera plus qu'à aller à Sioux Falls la ville d'à coté.

"-Ok ! Et bien merci beaucoup, vous êtes cool. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de ressortir. Elle n'en su plus ou se mettre, toute rouge, elle rit nerveusement avant de lui dire au revoir, mais il n'entendit pas, pressant le pas en espérant VRAIMENT trouver un siège dans cette asso.

Et par une grande chance, ils en avaient un, il leur était arrivé dans la mâtiné Dean souffla de soulagement et paya rapidement.

"-Par contre. Dit-il. Ca se met comment ce machin ? Il faut que je rentre rapidement pour lui donner à manger et je voudrait pas mettre des plombes à installer ce truc.

"-Je vais venir vous l'installer ! Dit un des bénévoles. J'ai l'habitude.

"-Ah merci beaucoup, vous nous sauvez ! Il sorti un billet de cinquante dollars et le tendit à la dame qui tenait la caisse :

"-Pour votre association. Dit-il.

Il fut remercié vingt fois au moins par les cinq bénévoles qui étaient là et avec le jeune homme qui s'était proposé, ils retournèrent à la voiture.

En deux-temps-trois-mouvements le gars avait installé le siège à l'arrière, derrière le siège passager, pour qu'il puisse avoir le petit à l'oeil quand il serait au volant.

Dean installa Benjamin et ENFIN ils purent reprendre la route en direction de la maison de Bobby.

* * *

Une fois arrivés, il rentra dans la maison avec le petit dans les bras et posa ses sacs sur la table de la cuisine. Et il lui vint comme une évidence qu'il allait galérer, ENCORE, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas poser le petit nul part, il le posa donc assis sur la table contre lui, lui enleva son manteau, son bonnet et lui son cuir et sorti un biberon ainsi qu'une bouteille de lait dont il enleva l'opercule tout de suite temps qu'il avait ses deux mains de libres. Puis il enleva l'emballage du biberon et reprit le petit d'un bras afin de laver le biberon à une main, vite fait, à l'eau bouillante, essayant de ne pas se cramer les doigts mais c'est ce qui arriva, il lâcha le biberon dans l'évier et comme il eut un réflexe malheureux et inutile en voulant le rattraper trop tard, il se coupa le bout de l'index.

"-Ah bah tu vois ! Je savais bien qu'il fallait que j'en prenne plusieurs. Pfff c'est pas possible ! Dit-il en portant son doigt à sa bouche pour en enlever le sang.

Il refit les mêmes gestes avec un deuxième biberon et enfin il tournait dans le micro onde. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le secoua, testa la température et alla s'installer dans le canapé du salon.

Le petit mangeait avec entrain, lâchant des petits gémissements de contentement, gigotant ses jambes et ses bras, Dean le regardait faire amusé, et soudainement une de ses petites mains attrapa son index blessé qu'il tenait en l'air pour ne pas mettre de sang sur le biberon, et il se passa un truc auquel il ne s'attendait pas : Il y eut une légère petite lueur bleue et sa coupure disparue instantanément.

"-Et bien, le petit gars est un petit ange en fait ! Dit-il. Merci petit ange ! Rajouta-t-il en embrassant sa petite tête blonde.

* * *

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 12 ! **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas le 13 est déjà en cours d'écriture vous n'attendrez pas longtemps avant que je vous poste la suite ! **

**PROMIS !**

******Alors ? On se le fait ce Crossover avec Buffy un de ces quatre ? Dites moi si ça vous dit cette rencontre !**

**Bisou à toutes ! **

**Gab'**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 ! **

**On avance on avance ... !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Vers quatorze heures, Castiel réapparu chez Bobby. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la maman du petit, mais avec tous les vols qu'il avait effectué depuis le matin, il commençait sérieusement à être fatigué, il lui fallait se reposer un peu et d'autres de ses frères étaient sur le coup aussi, c'est pas comme s'il l'abandonnait à son triste sort. De toutes façons, vu sa baisse de régime, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu assurer un combat contre plusieurs démons maintenant.

Il était arrivé dans le couloir de l'entrée comme au matin et il fut immédiatement saisi pas le silence qui régnait dans la maison, le pick-up était devant la demeure, Dean n'était donc pas sorti et il ressentait sa présence. Mais ce silence lui paraissait anormal.

Il avança doucement de deux pas, tendit mieux l'oreille et il entendit de léger babillements.

"-Dean... ? Appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon d'où semblait venir les bruits de bébé. Dea...Il se tue. Immobile.

Dean était allongé dans le canapé, les pieds croisés, la tête sur l'accoudoir et le bébé enroulé de son bras droit contre le dossier agitait les bras en gazouillant.

Le chasseur, sombre et torturé, semblait apaisé presque serein avec ce bébé fragile et innocent dans les bras et cette scène avait quelque chose de particulier aux yeux de Castiel, peut-être même d'émouvant, il en fut troublé.

Quelqu'un de l'extérieur aurait vu un père et son enfant en voyant ça, et le coeur de l'ange se serra, privait-il Dean d'un possible bonheur en s'accaparant son coeur ? Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas le libérer en disparaissant de sa vie, qu'il la reprenne là où il l'avait laissé ? Car il savait parfaitement que Dean n'aimait pas les hommes, il l'aimait lui, et que s'il disparaissait de sa vie il retournerait tout naturellement vers les femmes.

Tout plein de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et ça lui faisait mal. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'avoir le coeur comme serré dans un étau, toute cette peine qui remontait à l'idée de partir, loin de Dean.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avait-il le droit d'être égoïste ? Avait-il le droit d'ignorer cette éventualité et attendre qu'un jour Dean se retourne sur son passé et regrette de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant ? Pouvait-il faire ça à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout ? Non ... s'il le fallait ... il le ferait ... pour Dean il le ferait.

Rouvrant les yeux, il décida qu'il allait essayer de parler de ça avec lui. Peut-être subtilement, peut-être directement, il ne savait pas encore, mais il fallait qu'il sache avant que leur éventuelle séparation ne soit trop insurmontable. Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, s'approcha doucement et s'assied sur la table basse.

Quand il le vit, Benjamin émit un petit cri de joie en agitant ses mains vers lui. L'ange lui fit un petit _"chut" _en apposant son index devant sa bouche. Puis, il tendit la main vers le petit qui lui attrapa le pouce, il senti une chaleur passer dans sa main, dans son bras, jusqu'à son coeur et il sourit, comprenant que le petit semblait avoir certains pouvoirs finalement.

"-J'ai l'impression que tu as une influence bienfaisante sur Dean. Chuchota-t-il. Ton contact l'empêche de faire des cauchemars à ce que je vois.

Le bébé lui répondit d'un petit cri de contentement en essayant d'amener le doigt de l'ange à sa bouche.

"-Non non non. Lui dit-il amusé. On ne mange pas le doigt de l'ange petit bonhomme.

Le petit ne le lâcha pas pour autant et continuait de lui secouer la main.

Castiel observait Dean, il aimait le regarder dormir, il l'avait fait des centaines de fois depuis qu'il l'avait ramené de l'Enfer. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Dean sourit, réveillé par la caresse, sachant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de son ange et tourna la tête vers lui, posant sa joue sur sa main restée là.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais là mon ange ? Demanda Dean d'une voix fatiguée.

"-Il faut que je me repose un peu, quoi de mieux qu'ici pour prendre un peu de repos ? Dit-il en caressant la pommette de Dean de son pouce.

Dean se senti complètement inondé d'une chaleur bienfaisante dans tout le corps, une sensation étrange et cette sensation devint de plus en plus forte, son coeur se mit à s'accélérer, s'emballer, ça devenait même douloureux et il comprit. Il repoussa la main de Castiel pour qu'il n'y ai plus de contact et la sensation diminua.

"-Désolé. Dit-il devant l'étonnement de Castiel. Deux anges en contact avec moi en même temps c'est trop pour mon coeur. Vous allez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque par overdose.

Castiel ne comprit pas tout de suite, inclinant la tête sur le côté, il fronça les sourcils.

"-Le petit est un ange. Reprit Dean . Du moins en partie c'est sûr. Et je sent une onde bienfaisante qui émane de lui quand je l'ai dans les bras comme avec toi. Mais là, les deux en même temps, c'est trop pour mon coeur d'humain, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Oui d'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire, donc c'est bien ça ? Même si ce n'est pas forcement un ange, il en a l'aura c'est ça ?

"-Oui, il m'a même soigné une coupure que je m'étais faite au doigt tout à l'heure, mais pas instantanément en l'ayant dans les bras non, juste quand il a agrippé mon index blessé. Avec la petite lueur bleue et tout.

"-Ok ! Ça doit être un Nephilim. Dit Castiel d'une vois grave.

"-Un Nephilim ? C'est à dire ?

"-C'est une créature hybride, dont le père est un ange ayant revêtu le corps d'un homme et dont la mère est humaine.

"-Et ça a l'air d'être un problème au ton que tu prends.

"-Et bien, les Nephilim deviennent des hommes forts, je dirait même d'une vigueur anormale. Ils deviennent des hommes violents. Néphilim veut dire _"Ceux qui font tomber les autres"_.

"-Ok ! C'est donc un problème ! Hein ?

"-Oui c'est un problème.

"-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? On peut pas empêcher qu'il tourne mal ?

"-Pour l'instant rien n'est sûr, mais si s'en est un, il va devenir un danger dans le futur.

"-Je te le dis de suite... Dit Dean en se redressant en positon assise devant l'ange. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un fasse du mal a ce gosse ... NI TOI ... NI PERSONNE tu m'entends ? Rajouta-t-il gravement en serrant le petit contre lui.

"-Dean ... je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire du mal à cet enfant.

"-Même si on te l'ordonne là haut ?

"-Oui ! Même si on me l'ordonne là-haut ! Dit-il en caressant la tête du petit.

"Tu me rassure.

"-En plus comme je te l'ai dit, rien n'est sûr, c'est peut être pas un nephilim, il s'agit là peut-être que de grâce résiduelle, qui à été transmise au bébé, juste un léger mélange.

"-Comme toi et moi ?

"-Oui, enfin non, nous deux c'est plus fusionnel que résiduel.

"-Je ne vois pas trop la différence.

"-La différence c'est que pour nous c'est ... éternel. Pour l'enfant ce ne serait que temporaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai épuisé toutes ses réserves.

Dean ne dit plus un mot. Il s'était arrêté au mot "éternel" car subitement, ça lui sauta aux yeux, il n'y avait jamais pensé, oui ... éternel ... Castiel était éternel, tandis que lui ...

"-Je suis mortel ! Finit-il à haute voix.

"-De quoi Dean ?

"- ... Cass ... je suis mortel, c'est toi qui est éternel !

"-Oui, mais pourquoi dis tu ça ?

"-Oh ! J'avais jamais pensé à ça avant, mais ... je vais vieillir ... peut-être et finir par mourir tandis que toi ...

"-Dean ... Son coeur se serra, il n'y avait jamais pensé non plus. ... je ne sais pas ... tout ce que je pourrais te dire irait dans le même sens que toi ... et ... je ne sais pas ce qui est écrit pour nous ...

"-Non, c'est rien, laisse tomber, c'est juste que je n'avais jamais pensé au fait que j'allais finir par te laisser seul. Dit il en se levant pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage crispé, il ne voulait plus parler de ça.

"-Me laisser seul ... Quoi ? ... Où vas tu ? Demanda Castiel qui le regardait sortir de la pièce, mais n'ayant pas vu la peine traverser son visage.

"-Je vais changer Ben et le mettre au lit pour qu'il fasse une petite sieste.

.

"-Tu serais un père parfait si tu avais un enfant à toi. Lui dit-il en le suivant à l'étage.

"-Oh ! J'ai surtout été responsable de Sammy depuis petit par obligation, j'ai pas envie d'un enfant dans ma vie, je suis un chasseur ... pas un père.

"-Tu es sûr Dean ? Dit Castiel la gorge serrée.

"-Ça a l'air de t'inquiéter, mais je ne comprend pas dans quel sens !

"-Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas que je te laisse reprendre le cours de ta vie sans moi.

Dean se retourna brusquement vers lui en haut des escaliers.

"-Ne dit pas ça ... j'ai une vie aujourd'hui par ce que je t'ai toi, il est hors de question que tu me laisse, je ne veux pas d'une autre vie, ... tu fais partie intégrale du cours de mon existence ... je n'ai pas dévier mon chemin pour aller vers toi, tu étais là pour moi.

"-Mais ... j'ai peur que tu regrettes un jour de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant à cause de moi...

"-QUOI ? Mais t'es dingue ! Sors toi ça de la tête tout de suite ! Je ne regretterai jamais ça ... j'ai déjà un fils ...

"- ...

"- ... je croyais que tu le savais. Ajouta-t-il voyant Castiel complètement abasourdit en arrivant dans la chambre.

"-Tu as un fils ? Mais ...

"-Oui, il s'appelle Benjamin aussi, c'est drôle hein ? Ben. J'ai connu sa mère Lisa lors d'une chasse et quand je l'ai revue huit ans plus tard elle avait un fils de huit ans, j'ai vite fait le calcul et elle ma l'a confirmé après que j'ai lourdement insisté pour savoir, il a dans les 12 ans maintenant.

"-Mais tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Tu n'en parles jamais ! Pourquoi ?

"-Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, ça les mettrait en danger, personne ne sais, même pas Sam. Enfin si maintenant il y a toi !

"-Ton secret mourra avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

"-Oui je sais, je ne suis pas inquiet. Dit-il en mettant le petit Benjamin tout propre qui somnolait déjà dans ses bras, au lit. Sortons, laissons le dormir.

"-Oui.

Dean laissa la porte de la chambre ouverte et ils descendirent.

* * *

Arrivés en bas, Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"-Bon, moi je vais man...

"-Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? Le coupa Castiel en enlevant son trench coat et le posant sur une chaise.

Dean sourit :

"-J'allais dire que j'allais manger quelque chose, mais je crois que je vais commencer par le dessert. Dit-il en s'approchant doucement de Castiel un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres.

"-Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis que je suis arrivé. Dit l'ange un sourire en coin.

Une fois tout près de lui, Dean posa son index sur le torse de son ange, le fit reculer jusqu'au mur près de la porte et posant ses mains sur le mur de chaque coté de la tête de Castiel, il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. L'ange glissa ses mains le long de ses flancs, sa taille, jusqu'à ses hanches, qu'il agrippa et d'un coup d'ailes ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, Dean sur le dos et lui au dessus de lui.

"-Wow ! Fit le chasseur en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Heureusement que j'ai le coeur bien accroché !

"-Tais toi ! Dit Castiel contre ses lèvres avant d'en reprendre totalement possession.

Dean se senti fondre immédiatement sous ce baiser, ce lent baiser dont Castiel s'était fait une spécialité. En plus, il sentait les mains de l'ange partout sur son corps provoquant sur lui une montée fulgurante de désir. Castiel, lui, avait les yeux violacés, montrant qu'il était dans le même état.

"-Cass ... Dit Dean dans un souffle.

"-Oui Dean ... Dit l'ange en léchant son cou.

"-La chambre d'amis ...

Castiel releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"-Où ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Oui techniquement, toutes les chambres étaient des chambres d'amis pour Bobby.

"-Au fond du couloir, là haut, où je suis rentré dans ton aura pour la première fois !

"-D'accord.

Et en un battement d'ailes, il se retrouvèrent sur le lit de la chambre en question.

"-Cass ... Dit-il contre ses lèvres.

"-Oui ...

"-Ne me dis plus jamais que tu veux me quitter. J'en crèverai si je te perdais.

"-Plus jamais Dean, promis.

"-J'aime mieux ça. Dit Dean en retournant Castiel sur le dos et se retrouver cette fois au dessus de lui. Tu es MON ange et tu n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner. Finit-il en l'embrassant.

Castiel l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

"Cass .. maintenant il faut que tu te repose.

"-Mais ...

"-Oui oui oui, tu es venu ici pour te reposer, c'est ce que tu vas faire.

"-Mais Dean ... J'ai ... _j'ai très envie de toi_ ...

Dean sourit.

"-Oh moi aussi tu sais, tout le temps d'ailleurs, j'ai tout le temps envie de toi mon ange, mais il faut être raisonnables, là tu as besoin de recharger tes batteries pas de les épuiser complètement.

"-Mais Dean ... _Faisons le au moins pour les lectrices elles n'attendent que ça !_

"-Hein ?

"-Non rien.

"-Allez ! Allonges toi bien. Dit Dean en se retirant de sur lui et lui enlevant ses chaussures.

"-Tu restes au moins avec moi alors. Dit l'ange dépité.

"-Oui, bien sûr.

Dean ôta ses chaussure à son tour et s'allongeât sur le flanc à coté de Castiel, le coude droit sur l'oreiller, la tête posée sur son poing, tandis que l'autre était posée sur le ventre de son homme.

"-Ferme les yeux, même si tu dors pas, ça repose.

Puis, Dean se laissa aller en avant et posa sa tête sur le torse de son ange en serrant sa taille de son bras gauche.

Son oreille était posée sur son coeur et il ferma les yeux, écoutant les doux battements.

Castiel, toujours les yeux fermés, posa sa main gauche sur la tête de Dean, dans ses cheveux, le caressant doucement et les doigts de son autres main étaient entrelacés à ceux du chasseur sur son coté.

"-C'est amusant ... Commença Castiel rouvrant les yeux.

"-De quoi ?

"-C'est moi qui suis sensé te protéger et c'est toi qui prend soin de moi.

"-C'est normal, c'est mon rôle à moi aussi de prendre soin de l'homme que j'aime.

* * *

L'amour ... Dean avait raison de parler d'amour, car il ne le voyait pas de ses yeux d'humain mais Castiel, lui, voyait, il émanait d'eux une éclatante lumière blanche provoquée par leur étreinte d'amour pur. Leurs corps fusionnaient cette énergie et elle se transformait en ce rayonnement d'amour que Dieu pouvait recevoir depuis le Paradis.

* * *

Castiel s'endormit au bout d'un moment, Dean s'en rendit compte quand les battements de son coeur ralentirent et que ses doigts qui étaient emmêlés aux siens ne serraient plus. Il sentait aussi que la main sur sa tête qui ne bougeait plus, était plus lourde.

Il décida de rester là un petit moment, il était bien.

Il sourit à l'idée de la réaction du Dean d'avant l'Enfer s'il se voyait aujourd'hui, là, maintenant, dans cette étreinte pleine de tendresse et qui plus est ... avec un homme !

Pourtant il était toujours le même, c'était indéniable, un chasseur, un guerrier, toujours prêt à se jeter dans la bataille au dépend de sa propre vie, mais maintenant son coeur était ouvert, il s'était ouvert à Castiel, à un ange que Dieu lui-même lui avait envoyé.

Lui qui avait toujours eut l'esprit torturé, le coeur noir, meurtri et fermé aux autres, rempli de remords et de colère, c'était laissé à aimer l'être le plus pur de la création et il était enfin heureux. Voilà ! La différence avec le Lui d'avant, c'était que malgré les meurtrissures de son coeur et de son esprit à présent il était heureux.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit le petit qui "discutait" dans son lit, regardant l'heure, il fut surpris ; Il était quinze heures trente, ça faisait près d'une heure qu'il était là et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Il démêla doucement ses doigts de ceux de Castiel et attrapa sa main sur sa tête pour la lui reposer sur son torse sans le réveiller, bien qu'il savait l'ange avoir le sommeil profond si ses sens ne sentaient pas de danger alentours.

Il le regarda encore une minute, résistant à l'envie de lui passer la main dans ses cheveux toujours en bataille, puis s'asseyant sur le bord du lit il mit ses chaussures et sorti de la chambre sans faire de bruit en refermant derrière lui.

Il traversa le couloir et entra dans sa chambre, s'approchant lentement du petit lit pour ne pas faire peur au bébé qui gigotait, en se mordant les orteils d'un de ses pieds dont il avait enlevé la chaussette.

"-Et bien petit mec ! Bien dormi ? Dit-il en s'accoudant au lit à barreaux pour le regarder faire ses acrobaties. Dis donc t'as faim au point de commencer à te dévorer un pied ? Va falloir remédier à ça, un petit goûter ça te dit ?

Benjamin fit un petit cri de joie en lâchant son pied et tendant ses petits bras vers Dean.

"-C'est dingue ! C'est moi ou tu comprends tout ce que je te raconte ? Je me demande ! T'es sûr que t'as pas menti sur ton âge toi bonhomme ? Comme tous les jeunes.

Le petit fit un autre cri de contentement et Dean le prit dans ses bras, récupérant la petite chaussette égarée au passage.

Il le changea rapidement et lui remit chaussette et chaussures.

"-Allez on y va ! On fait pas de bruit dans le couloir hein ? Il y a un ange qui dort dans la chambre d'à coté et il faut qu'il se repose, pour pouvoir te ramener ta maman.

Le petit le regarda et fit un petit cri joyeux en posant ses mains sur les yeux de Dean qui secoua la tête, pour dégager son visage, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats.

"-_Chuuuuuuut_ ... Dit-il en rigolant doucement à son tour. Allez GO !

* * *

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Dean constata qu'il avait oublié de ranger les courses du matin.

"-Ah bah bravo ! T'as vu ? J'ai tout laissé en plan ! Mais c'est pas ma faute j'ai été distrait par un ange ! C'est une jolie raison hein ? Bon ! Le goûter...

Il prit un petit pot de compote banane et les biscuits et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'acheter une cuillère adaptée pour bébés. Il fouilla dans le tiroir à couverts et dénicha une petite cuillère à thé au fond.

"-Ça fera l'affaire !

Il la lava rapidement et emmena le tout dans le salon.

Il installa le petit dans un des coins du canapé, en le calant bien pour qu'il ne bascule pas et lui donna tout de suite un des biscuits pour lui occuper les mains ; Technique qui marchait du tonnerre avec le petit Sammy, ça évitait qu'il attrape la cuillère ou qu'il trempe ses doigts dans le petit pot, ils avaient tellement vite fait avec leurs petites mains curieuses.

Le petit apprécia la compote car il mangeât tout sans rechigner et avec enthousiasme.

"-Et bien ! T'es un petit gourmand toi hein ! Lui dit Dean en posant pot et cuillère sur la table basse. Tu sais que moi j'ai trèèèès faim ! Je vais peut-être manger tout tes gâteaux. Dit-il en en prenant un dans la boite et croquant dedans directement

Le petit poussa un léger cri de surprise.

"-Hm ! C'est pas terrible dis moi ! Tu aimes ces trucs toi ?

Benjamin cria de nouveau.

"-Tu verras, plus tard, quand tu pourras goûter à une bonne tarte, après tu pourras plus t'en passer tellement c'est bon. Ajouta-il en jetant, trop fort, le morceau de biscuit qui lui restait, dans sa bouche, manquant de s'étouffer avec.

Ce qui fit rire l'enfant.

"-Quoi quoi ? Ça te fait marrer ? Dis donc ... toi ... t'es un petit moqueur hein ? Lui dit-il en lui faisant des petites chatouilles sur le ventre du bout du doigt qui firent rire le petit.

C'est à ce moment là que Castiel arriva en bas. Dean ne le vit pas tout de suite, lui tournant le dos et trop occupé à amuser le bébé.

Il l'observa un moment, souriant des bêtises qu'il disait au petit et d'autres choses qu'il faisait mais qu'il ne voyait pas de derrière mais qui faisaient rire le bébé.

Puis il se décala d'un pas sur le coté pour voir la scène sous un autre angle et le petit le vit, poussant un cri de joie.

"-Qu'est ce que tu as vu par là ? Demanda Dean qui suivit son regard et se retourna pour voir. Oh ! Regardes Ben ! Un ange ! Salut l'ange ! Bien dormi ?

"-Oui l'ange a bien dormi. Dit Castiel tout sourire en s'approchant pour s'asseoir près d'eux sur la table basse, posant sa main sur le genou de Dean qui posa la sienne par dessus.

"-C'est vrai ? Reposé ? Batteries chargées ?

"-Batteries chargées Dean.

"-Bien ! Dis moi mon ange, tu pourrais attendre encore un peu avant de repartir, rester avec Ben le temps que j'avale quelque chose, j'ai une dalle terrible J'ai rien avalé depuis le café de ce matin à part un gâteau du gosse et j'ai bien failli m'étouffer avec !

"-Oui si tu veux. Répondit Castiel en se moquant un peu.

"-C'est pas drôle ! Dites donc, vous avez tendance à vous moquer facilement vous les porteurs de grâce ! Ben aussi s'est marré tout à l'heure. Dit Dean prenant un faux air fâché en allant vers la cuisine.

Il se prépara vite fait un sandwich en en profitant pour déballer les courses du matin et prendre son portable pour appeler Sam et Bobby. Il était seize heures trente et ils devaient sûrement être tout près d'arriver à Holdrege où ils devaient faire escale pour la nuit.

"Allo Sammy ?

_"-Dean ... Alors comment se passe ton baby-sitting ?_

"-Ça va ... Il est pas aussi casse pieds que toi.

_"-Très drôle !_

Ils rirent tous les deux.

"-Alors, il vous reste encore beaucoup de route à faire ?

_"-Non on y est ! On vient de se trouver un motel._

"-Putain ! Vous avez speedé !

_"-Ouai ! Je dois avouer que j'en ai bien profité d'avoir le volant de ton bébé dans les mains._

"-Ouais bah fais gaffe. Si tu lui fais une égratignure je t'étripe.

_"-Ouais ouais c'est ça, t'inquiètes va. Il ne lui arrivera rien._

"-T'as intérêt. Dit Dean l'air faussement agressif en revenant près de son ange et du bébé s'asseyant sur la table basse, Castiel ayant prit sa place sur le canapé.

_"-Bon sinon, ils en sont où les anges avec la maman du gosse ?_ Demanda Sam.

"-Ils la cherchent toujours. Cass est là d'ailleurs, il est venu recharger les batteries.

_"-Ouais t'es sûr qu'il est pas plutôt venu pour finir de les vider ?_

"-Non MÔssieur. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu vis par procuration ?

_"-Pfff..._

Dean se marra tout seul de sa connerie.

_"-Bobby demande si t'as tout trouvé dans le grenier pour le môme._

"-C'est à dire ? J'ai le lit oui pourquoi ? Y'a autre chose là haut ? Je ne suis pas monté moi, c'est Cass qui est allé chercher le lit.

_"-Il dit qu'il y a un carton avec des trucs à nous. Il dit que le carton est dans la bassine qui nous servait pour prendre des bains !_

"-Ah oui ! La piscine !

_"-Oui ! La piscine._ Rit Sam au souvenir d'étés passés chez Bobby, pendant lesquels ils utilisaient une grande bassine verte pour se baigner et qu'ils l'appelaient leur piscine.

"-Oh ! Y'a longtemps que j'avais pas pensé à ça putain ! Dit Dean riant aussi. Donc Bobby dit que c'est dans le grenier ? Le carton dans la bassine ?

_"-Oui au fond vers là ou il y avait le lit ! Il se demande même si c'était pas carrément dans le lit._

"-Y'avais une bassine et un carton dans le lit ? Demanda Dean à Castiel.

L'ange acquiesça.

"-Oui ! Cass me dit que oui, ils étaient dans le lit ! J'irai cherch... Ah bah non !

_"-Quoi ?_

"-Cass y est déjà parti.

Sam rit et Castiel réapparu avec tout le barda.

"-Je pose ça où ? Demanda-t-il.

"-Met ça là. Dit Dean en lui désignant la place à coté de lui sur la table basse.

"-Attend deux secondes Sammy. Dit-il en posant le téléphone près de lui pour attraper le carton.

Castiel reprit la bassine et la posa par terre pour que Dean puisse reposer le carton près de lui et il reprit sa place sur le canapé.

"-Alors petit frère. Dit-il en arrachant le scotch fermant la boite. Tu crois qu'on va trouver quoi là dedans ?

_"-Alors là aucune idée !_

Dean poussa les pans du carton et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant d'attraper un tout petit ours d'une quinzaine de centimètres, un ours gris avec une casquette.

"-Rôôôhhh Sammy ... J'ai trouvé Bob ! Tu te souviens de Bob ?

_"-Tu m'étonnes que je m'en souviens de Bob avec sa petite casquette verte._

"-Oui ! Tu l'avais appelé comme ça à cause de la casquette d'ailleurs, en rapport avec Bobby !

Sam rigolait à l'autre bout du fil, il venait de raconter la trouvaille de Dean à Bobby et il bougonnait.

_"-Y'a quoi d'autre ?_

"-Attends je regarde. Y'a des fringues, oh tiens ! Un bavoir ! J'ai complètement oublié d'acheter ça ce matin ! Heureusement que Benjamin mange correctement lui ... ... ... ... ... Oh ! Ma petite Impala ! Tu te souviens ? Papa me l'avait ramené un jour en rentrant de chasse. Ah bah non t'étais trop petit à ce moment là ! Mais tu as joué avec plus tard !

_"-Oui, enfin, disons que je te l'avais emprunté sans te le demander, et je me souviens surtout de la crise que tu m'avais fait parce que je l'avais un peu rayé en roulant dans les graviers. T'as pas changé en fait depuis !_ Ajouta Sam en se marrant.

"-Très drôle !

Sam rit de plus belle de nouveau et Dean aussi.

Castiel qui avait prit le petit ourson dans ses mains, le regardait avec curiosité sous toutes les coutures et vit que le petit Ben tendait les bras vers la peluche, très intéressé.

"-Je lui donne ? Demanda-t-il à Dean.

"-Non, il est tout moisi ça craint, à moins que toi ...

"-Ah oui bien sûr !

Castiel passa sa main sur l'ours et il reprit son aspect d'origine, comme il le faisait avec ses propres vêtements quand ils étaient tachés ou abîmés et il le donna au petit qui poussa un cri de joie avant de le mordre et le secouer dans tous les sens.

"-Tu sais quoi Sammy ! Ben adore ton Bob !

_"-Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre quel cri ! C'est cool ! T'auras qu'à lui laisser quand il repartira, autant qu'il serve à un gamin plutôt que de moisir dans un carton._

"-OK ! Bah en fait à part des fringues, y'a pas grand chose d'utile là dedans. Dit Dean en vidant le carton des derniers vêtements qu'il contenait. Non y'a vraim...

Son dernier geste resta en suspend, son regard planté dans le fond de la boite.

Castiel le regarda perplexe et se pencha au dessus du carton pour voir ce que Dean regardait et quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait il se tourna vers lui.

Dean lâcha par terre les derniers vêtements qu'il avait toujours dans la main, le regard toujours fixé sur le fond du carton.

_"-Dean ? ... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda Sam inquiet du soudain mutisme de son frère et de sa phrase qui était restée en suspend.

Et Dean reprit ses esprits, attrapant ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver dans ce carton et il en sorti une photo.

_"-Dean ?_ Insista Sam.

"-Sam ... J'ai trouvé une photo au fond de la boite !

_"-Une photo ? De qui ?_

"-De nous ... De nous quatre.

_"-Oh ! ... Une photo avec maman !_

"-Oui Sam ... on est tout les deux sur ses genoux et papa est derrière elle. Elle est belle !

_"-Bobby ne se souvient pas d'avoir mit une photo dans ce carton et la description ne lui dit rien non plus._

"-C'est bizarre.

_"-C'est peut-être papa qui l'a mise là pour nous._

"-Ouais peut-être. Enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ça là dedans, ça m'a fait drôle.

_"-Je veux bien te croire. Il me tarde de la voir._

"-Il me tarde de te la montrer Sammy.

Dean tendit la photo à Castiel qui se penchait pour la voir et il la regarda attentivement.

"-Bon ... Sinon, alors, donc vous faites les derniers kilomètres demain ?

_"-Oui, on partira vers neuf heures on arrivera à Horseshoe Mesa dans les environs de quinze heures. Je t'appellerai à ce moment là._

"-OK ! Ça marche.

_"-Et si t'es libéré du petit Benjamin avant qu'on revienne tu nous rejoint ?_

"-Ouais ! Bien sûr pas de problème, si je suis libre entre temps, en quelques battements d'ailes je serai près de vous. Dit-il en souriant à Castiel.

_"-OK !_

"-Allez Sammy ! A demain ! Fais un gros bisou à Bobby de ma part. Dit-il en riant.

_"-Ouais c'est ça ouais t'as raison !_ Pouffa Sam. _Allez à demain et je te demande pas d'embrasser Castiel pour moi hein ?_

"-Mais je le ferai quand même !

_"-Tu m'étonnes_. Rit Sam. _Allez salut !_

"-Salut Sammy !

Dean raccrocha le téléphone et le glissa dans la poche de son jean.

"-Tu feras quoi quand même ? Demanda Castiel.

"-Ça !

Dean lui attrapa le visage des deux mains et l'embrassa, un long, doux et chaste baiser qui leur réchauffa le corps d'un coup, mais qui fut interrompu par un petit ours à casquette que Dean se prit en pleine tête.

Souriant, il tourna la tête vers le petit qui poussa un cri joyeux et en fit un autre quand Castiel tourna la tête vers lui à son tour.

"-Dis donc petit mec ! Dit Dean. C'est Mon ange, à moi, personnel et je lui fais un bisou si je veux !

Le petit éclata de rire suivit de Dean et Castiel, le gamin avait vraiment la gaieté contagieuse.

"-Dis donc Dean ... j'ai pensé à un truc, on va faire une expérience. Éloignes toi le plus possible du petit vers la cuisine par exemple, mais que Benjamin te voit. Dit-il en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

"-Vas-y ! Tu verras ! Le petit à l'air très attaché à toi, regardes, rien que là il tend les bras vers toi ! Vas le plus loin possible !

Dean s'exécuta et quand il fut en place :

"-Maintenant appelle le.

"-Hein ?

"-Appelle le ! Dis lui de venir !

Dean haussa les épaules et appela le petit :

"-Benjamin ... Ben ... Viens là avec moi ! ... Viens ... Benjamin ! ...

Le petit s'agitait dans les bras de Castiel tendant les bras dans la direction de Dean qui l'appelait, il voulait y aller, mais il ne se passa rien.

"-Non c'est bon Dean tu peux revenir. Il ne vole pas.

"-Quoi ?

"-Il ne vole pas. Ce n'est pas un Nephilim. En dormant, je me suis souvenu que le Nephilim enfant volait et lui apparemment il n'a pas d'ailes, il est donc humain ... principalement.

Dean était revenu près d'eux et redonna son ourson au petit qui le mordit en guise de retrouvailles.

"-Tant mieux ! Dit-il

"-Oui, c'est donc de la grâce résiduelle.

"-T'entends ça bonhomme ? T'es un p'tit gars normal ! Enfin plus ou moins pour l'instant, mais ça va s'arranger. Ah je suis content !

"-Moi aussi. Dit Castiel en mettant le petit dans les bras de Dean. Bon ! Moi il faut que je reparte.

"-OK ! Bah tu sais où me trouver hein ?

"-Oui Dean, appelle moi immédiatement en cas de besoin ! Dit l'ange en tendant sa main à côté de lui, y faisant apparaître son trench.

"-Oui Cass t'inquiètes pas.

Castiel posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Benjamin poussa un petit cri. Faisant se retourner Castiel vers lui.

"-C'est Mon chasseur ! Dit-il au petit avec un grand sourire avant de s'envoler dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Benjamin, en cria de surprise.

"-Envolé l'ange ! Il est parti chercher ta maman ! Et il est très fort ! Il va la retrouver lui tu vas voir !

* * *

**Voilà les choses se précisent ! **

**Sam et Bobby vont enfin atteindre Horseshoe Mesa ! **

**Et ... **

**Vous croyiez quand même pas que je vais vous raconter la suite hein ?**

**Allez RDV bientôt pour Le chapitre 14 ! **

**Bisou**

**Gab'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Après validation de C-line Archan'Tiel mon ange personnel voici le Chapitre 14 ! **

**Un peu d'action en perspective ! **

**Quelques révélations aussi sous la forme d'une prophétie. **

**Mais vous verrez bien par vous même allez ! **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**On se retrouve en bas...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

L'après midi se fini tranquillement, le petit Benjamin n'était peut-être pas un Néphilim, il n'en était pas moins un ange par son comportement. Dean était très content que le gamin ne pleure jamais, ce gosse était un petit miracle à lui tout seul. Pas une larme, pas une colère, que demander de plus ?

Vers dix-huit heures trente, Dean monta la bassine à l'étage et mit le petit dans son lit avec son ourson le temps de la nettoyer à fond dans la douche. Puis, après l'avoir à moitié remplie d'eau à température parfaite, il alla reprendre le petit pour le déshabiller et lui donner son bain.

Dean se retrouva très vite trempé, sous les éclats de rire de Benjamin qui trouvait très drôle de taper ses mains sur l'eau, pour éclabousser partout et en particulier le chasseur qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses et le faisait marrer encore plus.

Au bout d'une demie heure, il attrapa une grande serviette blanche qu'il avait sorti à cet effet et sorti Benjamin du bain, qui devait sûrement être déçu, mais ne dit rien et se laissa emmitoufler sans rechigner une seule seconde.

Quand ce fut fait, Dean se releva avec le gamin dans les bras.

"-Bonsoir Monsieur Winchester !

Dean fit volte-face immédiatement, serrant le petit dans ses bras, une main derrière sa tête comme pour le protéger encore plus.

L'intrusion soudaine dans cette salle de bain était celle d'une jeune femme blonde habillée en tailleur noir.

Elle avait le visage ni souriant, ni rien, sans émotion particulière en fait.

"-Vous êtes qui vous ? Et qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

"-Je suis Mylène, je suis venue chercher l'enfant.

"-**QUOI ?** Pas question !

"-Ecoutez, on m'a demandé de venir le chercher alors vous me le donnez ! Dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

"-Et vous êtes qui d'abord ? Ou vous êtes quoi ? Plutôt.

"-Je vous l'ai dit je suis Mylène, je suis un ange.

"-Vous êtes un ange ? Et pourquoi c'est pas Castiel qui vient chercher le petit ? Il est où Castiel ?

"-Avec la maman.

"-Et où ça ?

"-Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, l'enfant vous a été confié, vous vous en êtes très bien occupé, nous vous en remercions mais maintenant vous allez me le donner que je le ramène à sa mère !

"-Hum ... Dit Dean pas très convaincu. Poussez vous !

L'ange s'écarta de la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle bloquait et le laissa passer.

Dean, toujours l'enfant serré dans les bras passa la porte au plus loin possible de la femme en se méfiant, ne lui tournant pas le dos.

Arrivé au lit, il le contourna pour se mettre de l'autre coté, pour mettre le petit en pyjama tout en ayant un oeil sur la visiteuse.

Elle était sortie de la salle de bain et le regardait avec insistance.

"-Donnez moi cet enfant ou je vais devoir employer la force !

"-Houlà Chérie t'excites pas ! Tu ne me menace pas à moi OK ? J'en ai rien à branler de tes états d'âme ! J'habille le môme là tu vois ? Alors m'emmerde pas !

La femme se tendit, elle semblait furieuse, Dean était ravi, la provoquer allait peut être la faire sortir de ses gonds et révéler des choses. Mais pour l'instant il devait lui faire croire qu'il la croyait un ange en habillant le petit comme si de rien n'était.

Tandis qu'il habillait l'enfant, il mettait les affaires de change et les vêtements dans un sac, il n'était pas sûr du tout que ce que disait la blonde était vrai, ça aurait pu être un démon !

"-Montre moi tes ailes !

"-Comment ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton pointu comme s'il lui avait demandé de se foutre à poil.

"-Montre moi tes ailes ! Comme ça je serai sûr que t'es un ange !

"-C'est hors de question ! Les humains n'ont pas le droit de voir nos ailes !

"-Et ben t'auras pas le gosse ! Retourne d'où tu viens et envoi moi Castiel, là je rendrai le môme !

"-Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici sans l'enfant ! Donnez le moi !

"-**NON !**

Dean voyait la colère monter en elle, elle bouillonnait :

_"Pas beaucoup de self contrôle pour un être angélique !_ Se dit-il._ Mais j'y pense, elle est apparue comme ça dans mon dos ... Pas un bruit de pas ni ... de bruissement d'ailes comme le font les anges ! Putain ! C'est pas un ange !_

"-Ma patience à des limites Monsieur Winchester !

Dean réfléchissait vite en finissant de boutonner le petit, il était dans la merde, il avait posé son quarante-cinq sur le guéridon près du canapé, le couteau était en bas aussi dans son cuir.

_"Merde._ Pensa-t-il. _Si j'appelle Cass elle va nous sauter dessus tout de suite. A moins qu'il arrive dans la seconde ... Il faut que je tente le coup !_

"-Vous êtes encore là ? Lui demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. Je vous ai dit d'aller me chercher Castiel, vous attendez quoi ? Le dégel ?

"-Non, je n'irai pas le chercher ! Donnez moi l'enfant ou je ...

"-**CASTIEL !** S'il te pl...

Il apparu immédiatement dans la chambre.

"-Hummm.. Quelle rapidité mon ange ! Dis moi c'est quoi ça ? Dit-il en pointant du doigt la femme qui reculait déjà effrayée rien qu'à l'apparition de l'ange.

"-Un démon ! Dit-il. Et dans la seconde il se précipita sur la femme lui posant une main sur le visage, obstruant sa bouche pour que le démon ne puisse pas s'enfuir du corps et une lumière apparue, l'anéantissant. Le corps tomba lourdement sur le sol.

"-Ça va Dean ? Vous allez bien ?

"-Oui ça va très bien, bon timing mon ange ! Elle m'avait bien coincé, j'avais pas une arme sous la main, je savais pas quoi faire d'autre que de t'appeler, elle m'aurait jamais laissé filer.

"-Tu as bien fait de m'appeler tout de suite !

"-En fait ça fait un petit moment qu'elle était là ! Elle me disait qu'elle était un ange et qu'elle venait chercher le gosse, que toi tu étais occupé avec la maman.

"-Mais comment ont-ils su que le bébé était ici ?

"-Je me pose la même question parce que même si la maman avait dit où elle avait mit son bébé, elle n'aurait jamais pu leur dire que c'est moi qui l'avait n'est-ce pas ?

"-Non c'est impossible ! Comment l'aurait-elle su ?

"-Qui d'autre le savait en dehors de Bobby, Sam, Toi et moi ?

"-Personne à part ...

"-A part tout le monde là haut ?

"Oui...

"-Y'a des fuites au Paradis ?

"-Il semblerait.

"-Ah bah génial ! Si on peut plus faire confiance aux anges maintenant on est pas dans la merde !

"-Comme tu dis !

"-Bon ! Balthazar, c'est une chose entendue, lui, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance c'est sûr, mais, ça peut pas être lui hein ?

"-Non il ne doit même pas savoir ce qui se passe il n'est pas remonté depuis qu'il a dérobé les armes divines.

"-Tu sais du quel ça peut venir ?

"-Raphaël !

"-Raphaël ... heu ... la tortue ninja ? Dit Dean avec un sourire farceur.

"-Mais non ... Raphaël n'est pas un animal, c'est un archange.

"-Mais je te fais marché Cass ... c'était une blague ! Tu prends vraiment tout au premier degré toi hein ? Dit Dean en s'asseyant au pied de son lit le petit dans les bras.

Castiel vint s'asseoir près de lui et reprit :

"Je le soupçonne lui, parce que j'ai entendu des choses, comme quoi il critiquerait les décisions de Dieu, ou les non-décisions. Il lui reproche de laisser les humains faire ce qu'ils veulent, et il a un problème avec le fait qu'il m'ai demandé d'aller te sortir de l'Enfer, et le fait qu'il nous ai donné sa bénédiction, notre relation le dérange à un tel point que je me demande pourquoi ... pourquoi autant ... je le gêne et toi aussi, beaucoup.

"-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a après moi celui là ? J'ai passé ma vie à sauver celles des autres et il est pas encore content ? En plus je le connait même pas !

"-Il y a des choses qu'il sait en tant qu'archange et qui ne lui plaisent pas. Moi si j'ai été envoyé par Dieu pour aller te chercher en Enfer c'est parce que c'était écrit. Et Raphaël ne veut plus suivre les Saintes écritures des prophéties, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

"-Il y a une prophétie qui parle de moi ?

"-Oui Dieu ne fait rien au hasard.

"-Tu veux dire que le fait que je vende mon âme pour sauver Sam, que j'aille en Enfer au bout d'un an et que tu vienne m'y cherché, tout ça c'était écrit ?

"-Oui, plus ou moins c'est sûr, je ne peux pas te dire précisément je n'ai pas lu les textes.

"-Bah alors là ... J'hallucine ! J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit d'autre à mon propos.

"-Ça doit être important et visiblement ça dérange Raphaël.

"-Et donc tu penses que c'est lui qui aurait dit aux démons où trouver le bébé ?

"-Oui mais dans le seul but de te faire tuer c'est évident.

"-Génial ! Y'a un ange que je connait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam qui veut ma peau, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que je suis dans la merde là non ?

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas Dieu ne laissera rien t'arriver ... et moi non plus ... Bon ! Je vais aller là haut voir mon père, pendant ce temps toi tu vas t'enfermer dans le bunker avec le bébé le temps que je revienne.

"-OK ! On fait ça. Le temps de prendre à manger pour le petit. Dit-il en retirant son tee-shirt trempé pour se glisser dans un autre.

"-Faisons vite avant qu'une nuée de démons ne nous soit envoyée. Dit Castiel en regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec intérêt.

"-Oui parce qu'ils vont vite se rendre compte que l'autre ne reviens pas.

Castiel prit le sac d'affaire que Dean avait préparé et ils descendirent à la cuisine rapidement le temps pour le chasseur de faire un biberon pour le petit, prendre d'autres trucs à manger au cas ou ils resteraient enfermés plus longtemps que prévu ainsi que son quarante-cinq, le couteau et Castiel les accompagna en bas.

"-Je reviens le plus vite possible. Dit Castiel. N'ouvres à personne d'autre que moi.

"-OK ! Mais fais vite j'aime pas trop l'idée de me planquer comme un con.

"-Mais il y a le bébé Dean.

"-Oui je sais, Allez file et reviens vite. Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser.

Castiel referma la porte derrière lui et s'envola.

* * *

Une fois enfermé, Dean alla s'asseoir sur le petit lit de camps le dos conte le mur pour donner son biberon au petit. Quand il eut fini, Benjamin s'endormi dans ses bras et il l'installa, bien calé dans les couvertures sur le lit avant de se relever.

Il tournait comme un lion en cage, c'était pas lui de se planquer comme ça mais c'est vrai il y avait le bébé, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il prit son colt pour vérifier qu'il était bien chargé, machinalement alors qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en servir contre les démons mais bon .. Puis il le remit dans son dos et coinça le couteau à sa ceinture, sur le coté à portée de main.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il eu l'impression d'entendre des bruits dans la maison, mais n'était pas sûr car les murs étaient épais, ce n'était peut-être que le fruit de son imagination. Dans le doute il se posta près de la porte le couteau à la main. Parce que finalement, le symbole anti-démon devant la porte ne servait pratiquement à rien dans de telles circonstance, le démon en question n'aurait juste qu'à gratter un peu la peinture pour pouvoir passer et ouvrir la porte.

Mais par chance il ne se passa rien et au bout d'une demie heure Castiel réapparu dans l'abri.

.

"-Tout c'est bien passé Dean ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le chasseur sur le qui-vive, le couteau à la main

"-Je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose là haut mais sinon ça a été.

"-Rassures toi il n'y a rien je ne sent rien de démoniaque dans les environs on est tranquille pour l'instant.

"-Ok ! Donc toi où t'en es ?

"-J'ai pu voir mon père. Il ne veut pas croire que c'est Raphaël.

"-Comment peut-il tout savoir et ignorer ça ?

"-C'est ainsi au Paradis, il n'est pas sensé y avoir besoin de surveiller ses archanges.

"-Bon bah on est pas plus avancé alors ?

"-Si, il sait qu'il se trame des choses au Paradis, car c'est écrit.

"-Ah ! Ça aussi !?

"-Oui et il m'a donc révélé une partie de la prophétie qui te concerne.

"-Hum Dis moi ça.

"-Alors ça dit :

**_"L'Homme Au Coeur Pur Remonté Des Enfers_**

**_Uni De Corps Et d'Âme à l'Ange De La Paix Et De l'Harmonie_**

**_Deviendra Un Guerrier De Dieu_**

**_Et Le Destin, Mu Par La Foi et l'Amour_**

**_Fera d'Eux Une Arme Puissante Au Service Du Seigneur_**

**_Pour Purifier Le Paradis."_**

Dean resta interdit.

Quelque chose venait de faire un choc en lui, un coup au coeur.

_"Tout était donc calculé d'avance ?_ Se dit-il.

"-Putain ! Je suis une mission pour toi Cass ?

"-Non je ..

"-**JE SUIS UNE MISSION ?** Tout ça pour coller à de vagues écritures écrites par on ne sait pas qui !

"-Mais non !

"-Ah vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule ... Comment ... _Putain j'y ai ... Oh Putain quel con !_ Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise la tête dans les mains fixant le sol, ne pouvant plus regarder Castiel en face.

"-Dean ...

"-**DÉGAGE !**

"-Non Dean ! Je ne peux pas te laisser croire ça ! Je ne peux pas partir en te laissant sur cette idée !

"-Ah non ? Et bien c'est moi qui me casse alors ! Dit-il en se relevant pour sortir de la pièce.

"-**DEAN !** Reste ici !

Dean stoppa lui tournant le dos.

"-Dean... je ne connaissais pas non plus le contenu de la prophétie je te le promet.

"- ...

"-Tu n'es certainement pas une mission, hormis ta sortie de l'Enfer, mais ... nous deux... c'est réel ! Les prophéties sont des prédications, pas une liste de choses à faire ! Il y a toujours le libre-arbitre qui entre en ligne de compte et l'amour ne se contrôle pas, on ne peut pas obliger quelqu'un à aimer une autre personne. Ces écrits sont juste une vision du futur, écrite dans le passé et lue au présent ! Dean ... regardes moi ... Dean ... Dit-il en le tirant par l'épaule pour le faire se retourner.

Dean avait le regard éteint.

"-Dean ... Je comprend que cela puisse te perturber, les humains ne sont pas censés connaître ces textes et découvrir que certaines choses ont été prédites d'avance, depuis des millénaires est déroutant, mais, ça n'enlève pas la sincérité des actes. Dean, si je t'aime c'est pas parce qu'on me l'a ordonné, je t'aime parce que tu m'a apprit à ressentir les choses, je t'aime parce que tu m'a apprit à me servir de mon coeur, je t'aime parce que ... parce que je t'aime c'est tout ! Et toi Dean ? Tu m'aimes pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'y a obligé ?

"-_Non._ Répondit-il tout bas la tête baissée.

"-Alors?

Castiel fit le pas qui les séparait et se trouvant tout près du visage de Dean toujours baissé, il pencha la tête pour accrocher son regard et le faire redresser la tête, posant sa main sur sa joue.

"-_Dean, tu n'es pas une mission ..._ Dit-il en approchant lentement son visage de celui du chasseur pour l'embrasser. _Et si je ne peux pas me passer de toi c'est à cause de toi .. .Tu le sais au fond de ton coeur._

"-_Oui je sais ... ... pardon... J'ai déliré, j'aurais pas dû douter de toi Cass, je suis sincèrement désolé._ Dit-il tout bas, honteux de sa réaction excessive et délirante, se passant la main sur la nuque.

"-Ce n'est rien Dean, je comprend ton trouble. Dit Castiel en amenant sa deuxième main de l'autre coté du visage du chasseur pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Dean passa ses mains sous le trench-coat pour rapprocher encore plus le corps de Castiel contre le sien et leur baiser s'approfondit et s'éternisa, ils y participaient autant l'un que l'autre ; Autant Castiel voulant lui prouver combien il l'aimait plus que tout, que Dean qui voulait se faire pardonner. Très vite il devint même plus dur, plus brutal, ce baiser n'était pas suffisant pour prouver ce qu'il avaient à prouver, une des mains de Castiel était allée se loger derrière la tête de Dean tandis que l'autre s'était agrippée à son col, Dean en avait une en haut du dos de Castiel et l'autre au creux de ses reins et il le serrait le plus qu'il prouvait, comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre, ne pouvant se donner que ça, ne pouvant se donner plus dans les circonstances présentes. Et ce sont justement les circonstances présentes qui vinrent les interrompre, par un petit rire d'enfant qui s'était réveillé et qui les regardait. Ils reprirent leur souffle front contre front, et Dean tourna la tête vers Benjamin sans décoller sa tête de celle de Castiel et sourit au petit.

"-Dis donc toi ! Toujours tu te moques !

L'enfant rit de nouveau.

Dean relâcha Castiel et se dirigea vers le petit qui s'agitait.

"-Hop hop hop ! ! ! On ne gesticule pas comme ça bonhomme, sinon tu vas tomber du lit ! Dis moi, tu devrait dormir à cette heure ci ! Il est tard mon petit père !

Dean reborda Benjamin correctement :

"-C'est la lumière qui le gène je pense, sans parler de cette aération qui grince. Dit-il a Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé et l'observait. On fait quoi maintenant ? Tu as un plan ? On reste ici ou on se barre ?

"-Je ne sais pas, la nuit est tombée, on devrait aller ailleurs pour se reposer, et réfléchir à un plan. Et aussi que ce petit puisse dormir tranquillement.

"-T'as une idée de où on pourrait aller ? Et toi ? Raphaël ne saura pas où tu es ? Vous vous détectez entre vous non ?

"-Non, il n'y a que Dieu qui sait ou nous sommes tous. Je parle de nous les anges, les soldats, Raphaël ne pourras pas m'identifier par rapport à un autre si je me "dissimule", et le petit non plus. Toi par contre oui, donc je vais devoir faire quelque chose.

"-C'est à dire ?

"-Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux

"-Et bien merci ! ... Allez vas y, il te faut quoi ?

"-Rien, juste toi ... et moi Sourit-il.

Castiel s'approcha de Dean qui fit quelques pas vers lui aussi, apposa sa main droite sur le torse de Dean, en appuyant fortement avec les doigts, fermant les yeux, prononçant quelques phrases en énochien dans sa tête et Dean ressenti une intense douleur un peu partout, mais totalement éphémère, repartie aussi vite quelle était venue.

"-Et ben ! Ça secoue ! Dit Dean en passant sa main sur son torse. Pfff Tu m'a fait quoi ?

"-J'ai gravé un texte ancien sur tes côtes, un texte en énochien qui empêchera les anges de te repérer ou que tu sois sur Terre, les anges et les archanges. ... Et moi aussi.

"-Merde ! Toi aussi ? T'es con ! Ça va nous mettre dans la merde un truc pareil ! Je le sent, un jour ou l'autre on va le regretter !

"-On verra bien ! De toutes façons, temps que je sais ou tu es, le problème ne se pose pas.

"-Imagine si j'avais eu ça sur les côtes quand j'était dans le collecteur d'eau en train de me vider de mon sang, ou quand la Ho'ok m'a capturé et qu'elle avait commencé à me bouffer.

"-On trouvera un moyen Dean, pour l'instant ne nous préoccupons pas de ça !

"-Ok ! Mais on y reviendra.

"-Pour l'instant il faut qu'on file d'ici !

"-D'accord mais pour aller où ?

"-Que dirais tu d'aller s'isoler dans un chalet en montagne ?

Dean se mit a rire, croyant à une blague, mais se ravisa vite voyant l'air de Castiel :

"-Ah mais tu était sérieux ? Dit-il en souriant. Excuse, oui oui pourquoi pas.

"-Je ne comprend pas ce qui t'a fait rire dans cette proposition.

"-Non c'est rien je trouvait que ça faisait très romantique comme cachette, faudrait qu'on y pense quand on aura plus de gosse dans les pattes. Ça pourrait être chaud, toi et moi nus devant un feu de cheminée sur une peau d'ours, c'est très ... Bon ok j'arrête. Dit-il en voyant l'ange de plus en plus largué. Donc oui, bonne idée, on est pas encore en saison, on devrait trouver quelque chose d'inoccupé. Finit-il en soufflant, il s'était donné chaud avec ses conneries.

"- ... alors on fait comme ça. Dit Castiel tout décontenancé.

"-Faut que je monte prendre des affaires, tu prends Ben ?

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Tu sens personne là-haut ? Demanda Dean en prenant les affaires du petit et se dirigeant vers la porte de l'abri.

"-Non c'est bon toujours rien.

Dean ouvrit donc la porte du bunker et se dépêcha de monter jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre pulls, tee-shirts et autres vêtements indispensables, puis redescendit dans le salon enfila son cuir et ferma les portes à clef avant de redescendre dans l'abri.

"-Voilà ! Dit-il en arrivant, refermant la porte derrière lui.

"-Tu as fais vite !

"-Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais aller me refaire un beauté ?

"-Non...

"-Je déconne ! Je savais ce que j'allais chercher c'est pas plus compliqué que ça !

"-Très bien ! Partons maintenant. Dit Castiel en prenant le petit dans ses bras et tendant la main vers Dean.

"-Oui allez ! Dit le chasseur en se collant plus que nécessaire à son ange.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**On avance ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Je coure écrire la suite ! Vous l'aurez rapidement rassurez vous.**

**A très vite ! **

**Bisou**

**Gab'**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà ! Chapitre 15 fait ! **

**Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent et merci pour vos reviews ! Mon boost !**

**Bonne nouvelle les filles ! Ça fait deux jours, ils sont en manque alors aller, soyons fous ! "Unis de corps et d'âmes" dit la prophétie alors pour l'avenir du Paradis ... XX Slash ! XX Slash ! XX (écris sur "Hurrican" de 30 seconds to Mars : watch?v=mdJDPepGOAM )**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Et je vous retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent effectivement dans un chalet de montagne, typique, tout en bois du sol au plafond en passant par tout le mobilier, tout en bois clair. Typique, mais très accueillant et chaleureux, malgré le froid qu'il y faisait.

"-On est où ? Demanda Dean.

"-Nous sommes vers Gatlinburg dans le Tennessee, un chalet dans les hauteurs, en pleine forêt.

"-Ah oui quand tu dis isolé c'est pas juste une image !

"-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire repérer, des démons il y en a partout !

"-Oui oui, j'ai bien compris l'idée. J'aime bien ! Par contre il va falloir régler le problème de froid, rien que pour Benjamin déjà !

Castiel acquiesça en serrant un peu plus le petit contre lui sous son trench coat.

"-Il y a de l'électricité ? Demanda Dean en se dirigeant vers un interrupteur. Ah non ! Dit-il en actionnant le bouton sans effet. Faut trouver le disjoncteur. Il y a des radiateurs électriques va falloir les allumer partout à fond.

"-Je vais voir si je trouve ça ...

"-Heu Cass .. Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble au moins ?

"- ... non ... c'est vrai. Dit Castiel gêné.

Dans son empressement d'aider Dean il n'avait même pas pensé qu'en fait il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait chercher.

"-Bon bah tiens, prends cette couverture là sur le fauteuil et emmitoufle bien Ben dedans, je vais voir ça.

Il aida Castiel à bien couvrir l'enfant, prit sa lampe de poche dans son sac et parti en quête du disjoncteur, en croisant les doigts pour que le dit disjoncteur ne soit pas à l'extérieur vu le froid et le vent qu'il faisait dehors.

_"Un temps à ne pas laisser un ange voler"_ se dit-il.

Dans son exploration, ouvrant toutes les portes, il découvrit trois chambres : celle des parents avec un grand lit très haut, une vrai discrimination pour les petits, et deux autres avec des lits une place et même un petit lit de bébé dans l'une d'entre elle.

Il trouva la salle de bain, qui avait une grande baignoire, la salle à manger et il dénicha ce qu'il cherchait dans un placard de la cuisine.

Quand il l'actionna, la lumière du salon dont il avait actionné le bouton quelques minutes auparavant s'alluma et Benjamin émit un petit cri de joie. Puis il regagna le salon où l'attendait Castiel toujours planté là où il l'avait laissé.

"-Voilà. Dit-il en arrivant près de lui, j'ai allumé le chauffage dans toutes les pièces, j'espère que ça ira vite et par là, la première porte, il y a un petit lit de bébé pour Ben en plus. Ajouta-t-il en montrant le couloir par où il était parti.

Dean enleva sa veste, enfila un pull noir qu'il avait emporté et prit ce qu'il fallait pour faire un biberon au petit. Quand ce fut prêt, il prit l'enfant à Castiel qui l'avait suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Et retourna dans le salon pour changer le petit et enfin s'installer dans le plus confortable des canapés qu'il lui eut été donné d'essayer et installa Benjamin contre son bras droit pour lui donner sa pitance, qui, il l'espérait, le réchaufferait et l'endormirait.

"-Faudrait peut être éteindre non ? Si des gens voient de la lumière ici d'en bas, alors que c'est sensé être inoccupé, on va vite avoir de la visite.

"-Oui tu as raison. Dit Castiel en éteignant la lumière.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre totale, le ciel avait dû se couvrir, la lune n'éclairait même plus la pièce.

"-Tu pourrais pas nous faire une petite flambée histoire qu'on soit pas dans le noir ?

"-Et la fumée Dean ?

"-Oh ! C'est moins voyant que la lumière et avec le vent qu'il fait dehors ...

Castiel ne répondit rien et acquiesça ce que Dean ne vit pas, forcement, et d'un geste de la main, il alluma les bûches qui étaient déjà en place dans l'âtre.

"-Allez viens par là. Dit Dean en penchant la tête vers la place à coté de lui.

Castiel vint s'asseoir près de Dean, posant sa main sur la jambe de ce dernier et laissant aller sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé.

Benjamin s'était endormit comme prévu à peine avait-il fini de manger et Dean allait pour poser doucement le biberon sur la table basse quand Castiel lui prit des mains pour le faire à sa place, lui évitant de réveiller l'enfant. Puis, après avoir rajusté la couverture sur le petit, Dean passa son bras libre par dessus la tête de Castiel pour la poser sur ses épaules et le rapprocher de lui.

Puis, palpant son épaule, froissant le tissus du trench entre ses doigts, il s'aperçu de quelque chose :

"-Mais tu n'as que ça sur toi ? T'as même pas ta veste en dessous ? T'as ... t'as pas froid comme ça ?

"-Non Dean ma veste est chez Bobby et ... je ne sent pas le froid.

Dean s'était redressé légèrement et ouvrant le trench, il vit bel et bien que Castiel ne portait que sa fine chemise.

"-Ok ! Tu sais quoi ? T'as peut-être pas froid mais moi tu me donne froid, tu es gelé ! Donc ... Dit-il en désignant son sac sur la table basse. Tu vas prendre l'autre pull qu'il y a là dedans et tu vas le mettre.

"-Comme tu veux Dean.

"-Mais y'a pas de comme je veux, ton corps n'est pas celui d'un animal à sang froid ! Il faut le maintenir au chaud !

Castiel s'exécuta, enlevant son trench coat et le jetant à l'autre bout du canapé avant d'enfiler le pull bleu, dont l'idée même que Dean y ai déjà glissé son corps le fit frisonner.

"-Bon évidement il est un peu trop grand pour toi mais au moins tu vas te réchauffer. Dit-il en ramenant Castiel contre lui.

"-On est pas bien là ?

"-Il n'y a pas de peau d'ours devant la cheminée par contre. Dit Castiel.

Dean essaya de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire pour ne pas réveiller le petit dans ses bras.

"-Oui c'est vrai...

"-Dommage. Dit Castiel.

Dean s'arrêta de pouffer et se retourna vivement vers lui.

"-Ah mais tu avais compris tout à l'heure ? Tu me faisait marcher en fait !

"-Oui j'aime bien quand tu es tout décontenancé comme ... comme maintenant. Dit-il en souriant, passant sa main derrière la tête du chasseur pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Oui, j'aime vraiment...

"-Cass ... Mon ange ... tu me surprendra toujours.

"-J'espère bien ! Dit Castiel en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Ils regardèrent quelques minutes les flammes devant eux, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Le bébé dormait toujours paisiblement au chaud contre Dean. Les deux êtres contre lui lui communiquaient leur énergie mais il commençait à s'y habituer, ça ne lui provoquait plus de palpitations.

.

.

"-L'ange de la paix et de l'harmonie alors ? Demanda Dean rompant le silence.

"-Heu oui, c'est ça, c'est mon titre. Dit Castiel un peu gêné. Ange de la paix pour un guerrier, un soldat, c'est un peu ironique non ?

"-Bah non, Tu te bat pour la paix, ce n'est pas si contradictoire que ça.

"- ...

"-Tu pourrais me redire la prophétie ?

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui.

"- ... parce que ... en fait mon esprit à arrêté d'écouter dès la deuxième phrase ... après j'ai totalement déconnecté, je suis parti dans mon délire.

Et tout en gardant ses yeux plantés dans ceux du chasseur, Castiel récita :

**"L'Homme Au Coeur Pur Sorti Des Enfers**

**Uni De Corps Et d'Âme A l'Ange De La Paix Et De L'Harmonie**

**Deviendra Un Guerrier De Dieu**

**Et Le Destin Mu Par La Foi Et L'Amour**

**Fera D'Eux Une Arme Puissante Au Service Du Seigneur**

**Pour Purifier Le Paradis."**

Ils continuèrent à se regarder en silence.

Puis Dean prit une grande inspiration.

"- ... C'est puissant ! Ça fait presque peur de s'entendre dire qu'on doit contribuer à "PURIFIER" le PARADIS !

"-Cette prophétie doit rester secrète, il ne faut la répéter à personne surtout.

"-La répéter ? Mais à qui veux tu que j'aille dire ça ? Tu te rend compte, ça fait un peu présomptueux non ? Le mec complètement taré qui crois qu'il va sauver le Paradis. Non c'est bon, on me prend déjà assez pour un barge depuis que certains ont entendu parler qu'un ange était venu me sortir de l'Enfer, je ne vais pas empirer les choses.

"-A Sam non plus, ni Bobby !

"-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

"-Ce n'est pas nécessaire ... Pour l'instant.

"-Ok ! Mais j'aime pas trop ça, cacher des trucs à Sammy, c'est comme si je me cachais des choses à moi même. Comme pour l'histoire de mon fils, ça me bouffe.

Je sais Dean, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce sont des écritures divines sur l'Avenir, il faut en parler le moins possible pour laisser le destin suivre son cours. Pour nous là, c'était nécessaire mais Dieu ne m'a donné que la partie accomplie, en réalité la prophétie est beaucoup plus longue et il y en a d'autres qui te concernent.

"-Hum, ça me donne une espérance sur ma durée de vie tout ça !

"-Non Dean détrompes toi, tu peux parfaitement mourir avant que la prophétie ne soit accomplie, elle ne s'accomplira pas c'est tout ! Comme je t'ai dis, il y a le libre arbitre qui entre en compte. C'est pour ça qu'on ne nous dit pas la suite des textes, pour laisser le destin faire son oeuvre. Et c'est pour ça aussi que Raphaël peut parfaitement t'éliminer, du moins c'est ce qu'il croit.

"-Et s'il détruit les textes ?

"-Ça ne changera rien au cour de la vie des humains, mais Dieu ne saura plus ou poser ses pièces sur l'échiquier.

"-Hein ?

"-Moi par exemple, c'est lui qui m'a dit d'aller te chercher en Enfer, parce que c'était écrit. Après, l'histoire à suivit son cours toute seule, mais il a fallu qu'il m'envoi, tu vois ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer ?

"-Oui je crois, les humains suivent le cours de leur vie, mais si un être du Paradis doit intervenir, c'est Dieu qui doit l'y envoyer, ça ne se fait pas automatiquement.

"-Voilà, le Paradis n'est pas branché sur le même plan.

"-Et ça ne te dérange pas de n'être qu'un pion de Dieu finalement ?

"-Non, sinon je ne serai pas là ... avec toi.

"-Mais ça ne durera pas ça !

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

"-Je veux dire que dans ta longue existence passée et à venir, je ne serai là que le temps qu'une cigarette l'est dans la mienne.

"-Oui si on parle du Dean vivant sa vie sur Terre, mais une fois au Paradis tu seras éternel.

"- ...

"-Dean ?

Castiel se tourna vers lui, Dean fixait le feu avec un grand sourire. Il venait de l'ôter d'un poids phénoménal et il se sentait plus léger.

"-Tu n'avais jamais pensé au fait que la fin de ta vie ne nous séparerait pas ?

"-Non. Répondit Dean en se tournant vers lui.

"-Je suis un ange Dean, ta mort ne peux pas nous séparer ... La mienne par contre...

"-Oui bah évites de mourir s'il te plait. Dit Dean en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. L'éternité au Paradis sans toi ce serait l'Enfer !

"-Je ne mourrai pas Dean. Je serai toujours là pour toi , je te le promet.

"-J'y compte bien. Dit-il en le serrant plus fort contre lui, l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans le silence uniquement brisé par le crépitement des flammes, si bien que Dean s'endormit.

Quand Castiel s'en aperçu, il se dégagea du bras du chasseur et se leva pour prendre le petit et l'emmener dans la chambre qu'il lui avait indiqué. Il y faisait bien chaud. A tâtons il trouva une lampe de chevet qu'il alluma et quand il eut bien emmitouflé l'enfant dans le petit lit, il éteignit la lumière et retourna dans le salon.

Dean dormait toujours paisiblement, il remit deux bûches dans l'âtre et le claquement un peu fort d'une braise quand il remua le feu réveilla le chasseur.

Castiel se releva et Dean s'allongea sur le coté, en retirant ses chaussures avec les pieds, tendant une main vers lui, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier, retira ses chaussures rapidement aussi et vint s'allonger contre lui, face à lui.

Dean glissa une de ses mains sous son pull, puis sous sa chemise, se faufilant dans son dos.

"-C'est bien chaud là dessous ... dit-il avec un grand sourire coquin.

"-Il parait que c'est normal, il semblerait que je ne sois pas un animal à sang froid.

"-Et bien celui qui t'as dit ça avait parfaitement raison. Dit-il en caressant sa peau.

Castiel passa son bras droit autour du corps de Dean et se colla encore un peu plus contre lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"-_J'ai très envie de toi mon ange._ Lui dit Dean contre sa bouche, ponctuant sa phrase en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"-_Moi aussi._ Souffla Castiel, amenant sa langue à la rencontre de l'autre.

**XX**

Il ne leur en fallu pas plus pour que le désir les submerge.

S'agrippant l'un a l'autre, s'embrassant presque sauvagement, ils exaltaient.

Dean se redressa vivement, se retrouvant assis au milieu du canapé, Castiel à califourchon sur lui. Puis, il retira le pull de son ange, qui lui enleva aussitôt le sien en même temps que son tee-shirt, avant de parsemer sa peau ainsi découverte de baiser mouillés par sa langue avide de le goûter à nouveau, enfin, et de balader ses mains partout sur lui. Dean bascula la tête en arrière, savourant avec plaisir ce que son amant lui faisait subir comme douce torture, le souffle court, frissonnant sentant les pulsions dans son bas ventre s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que les mains de Castiel descendaient.

Puis Castiel se redressa, Dean releva la tête. Se dévorant des yeux, les pupilles dilatées par le désir, le coeur battant à tout rompre et le souffle haletant, ils sentirent que la fusion de leurs esprits commençait à émerger.

Et dans un regain de désir, l'ange commença à déboutonner le jean du chasseur pendant que ce dernier lui enlevait sa cravate et s'attaquait fébrilement aux boutons de sa chemise, qui vola derrière le canapé et qu'il s'avance pour lécher sa peau, tandis que Castiel lui extirpait le sexe de son jean, enfin, l'enserrant dans sa main chaude avant de le caresser doucement.

Dean râla dans son cou, puis l'arrêta pour le faire se lever pour lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer, léchant le sexe ainsi dressé devant lui de bas en haut, le prenant dans une main, agrippant sa hanche de l'autre, il le rapprocha un peu afin de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Castiel suffoqua, avant de claquer des doigts et de lâcher un gémissement rauque, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean, griffant son crâne au fur et à mesure de la montée du plaisir. Dean, lui, était de plus en plus fou de désir, léchant, suçant, mordillant, écoutant les gémissements de son homme, s'en rendant encore plus dingue, accélérant les vas et vient de ses lèvres, de sa main pour le faire venir. Castiel perdait toute notion de temps, d'espace, il était ailleurs, dans sa bulle avec Dean, qui allait encore lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui même et il savait y faire, il le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de le faire exprès. Il fini par jouir dans la bouche de Dean et ses ailes jaillirent, claquant si fort dans l'air et faisant un tel courant d'air qu'elles éteignirent le feu de la cheminée, ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre.

Castiel se laissa tomber sur Dean, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus, il reprenait son souffle entre deux baisers. Puis sentant le tissus du jean de Dean sous lui il se releva et le lui retira avant de se remettre à califourchon sur lui.

"-_Intéressant l'idée de ne pas se voir_. Chuchota Dean à l'oreille de Castiel, passant les doigts de sa main gauche dans les plumes d'une de ses ailes et faisant glisser le bout de des doigts de sa main droite tout doucement le long du flan de son ange, le faisant frisonner de plaisir et bruisser ses plumes en même temps. _Ça décuple les sensations... _

"-_Intéressant oui_. Souffla Castiel en l'embrassant.

Dean sentait une de ses mains sur son épaule, l'autre derrière sa tête, alors il fit un bon râlant dans la bouche de l'ange quand il senti une main venir aussi saisir son érection palpitant d'impatience et il senti Castiel sourire contre sa bouche. Amenant sa main à sa tête, il découvrit que la pression sur son crâne venait en fait du bout de l'aile droite de l'ange.

"-_Tu m'as bien eu là_. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Castiel sourit de nouveau et renvoya sa langue à l'exploration de la bouche de son chasseur, gardant fermement sa main autour de son sexe en flattant son gland du pouce.

Dean gémissait dans la bouche de son ange, une chaleur intense montait en lui, mais il ne voulait pas en finir comme ça, il voulait plus. Interrompant leur baiser dévorant, il mena la main qu'il avait au creux des reins de son ange à sa bouche mais Castiel la saisit au passage et l'amena à la sienne, suçant deux de ses doigts, les humectant de salive pour finir par la lâcher et reprendre le baiser où ils l'avaient laissé.

Pour Dean, sentir ses doigts dans la bouche de Castiel l'avait encore plus excité, il n'en revenait pas de son audace. Pensant qu'ils pourraient inverser les rôles à l'occasion. En attendant, il descendit dans le bas du dos de son ange pour le préparer, lentement, délicatement.

A l'introduction d'un premier doigt, Castiel lui mordit la lèvre à sang et râla contre sa bouche, passant sa langue sur la blessure pour réparer avant de gémir de nouveau quand Dean toucha le point sensible au fond de lui. Puis, il retira son doigt pour revenir avec deux, Castiel se cambra, le chasseur dû le retenir par la hanche pour qu'il ne bascule pas, le tenant fermement alors qu'il bougeait sur sa main et que lui, couvrait son torse de baisers humides, léchant, mordillant un téton au passage, respirant l'odeur de sa peau.

Quand il retira ses doigts, Castiel revint prendre possession de sa bouche, haletant d'anticipation et Dean glissa son bassin en avant, se retrouvant presque allongé et Castiel se redressa de nouveau attrapant l'érection du chasseur pour la guider en lui, se laissant descendre lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement en lui.

Ils râlèrent tous les deux, sous l'intensité du plaisir partagé, parce qu'en plus du leur, ils ressentaient celui de l'autre, ils étaient en totale fusion psychique, c'était démentiel.

Ils restèrent comme ça un court moment. Dean caressait les cuisses de Castiel, qui lui, baladait ses mains sur son torse, son ventre et ses flancs. L'obscurité décuplait vraiment les sensations de chaque caresse. Puis, Castiel arrêta ses mains sur les épaules de Dean et se pencha jusqu'à son oreille.

"-_Je t'aime Dean_. Lui dit-il doucement.

"-_Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange_. Chuchota Dean dans un souffle.

Et s'agrippant toujours à ses épaules, Castiel se redressa et commença à bouger, faisant aller et venir le sexe palpitant en lui, doucement dans un premier temps, lâchant de longs gémissements, douce musique à l'oreille de Dean qui se mordait la lèvre, le lent mouvement de Castiel était tellement lent et bon, mais tellement trop, trop lent, trop bon, qu'il en souffrait presque, le plaisir était si intense qu'il avait l'impression de chavirer, il ne pu retenir un coup de rein plus fort, leur provoquant à tout les deux un grand râle de plaisir.

Heureusement Dean maintenait toujours Castiel fermement par les cuisses parce qu'il en avait lâché ses épaules et s'était redressé subitement au bord du déséquilibre à cause du poids de ses ailes qui frémissaient.

Et alors que Castiel maintenait un rythme plus soutenu, Dean prit son érection en main et lui intima le même rythme, la serrant plus fort parfois sous l'intense plaisir qu'il ressentait, ce qui fit que l'ange vint entre ses doigts et sur son ventre avant que lui n'ai atteint le point de non retour, mais pas longtemps, juste un instant de décalage et il vint à son tour dans un grand râle rauque, heureusement "silencieux".

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, Castiel assis sur Dean, Dean toujours en Castiel, reprenant leur souffle, s'écoutant l'un l'autre, fermant les yeux malgré l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que l'ange se redresse sur les genoux et que le chasseur ne se retire de lui en se rasseyant mieux, attrapant Castiel pour le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser et d'un mouvement, pivoter et l'allonger sur le canapé, pour le recouvrir de son corps.

"-Putain C'était ...

"-Ah oui très ...

Ils n'avaient même plus de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

"-Unis de corps et d'âmes ? Dit Dean. Ça le fait ! Moi j'ai qu'un truc à dire ... Encore ! ... Bon peut-être pas tout de suite hein ? Parce que pffff ! Mais ouais ! Encore !

"-Tais toi ... Dit Castiel en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le faire taire de sa bouche.

Dean en ressenti de nouvelles pulsions dans son bas ventre.

"-_Hummm.. Quoi que..._ Dit il contre les lèvres de son ange en souriant.

"-Tu es insatiable Dean ...

"-Ouais ... je n'ai entendu personne se plaindre ... Enfin ... jusqu'à maintenant ...

"-Je ne m'en plaint pas, je constate ...

"-Tu constates ?

"-Oui, que je ne suis pas le seul.

"-Humm... J'aime entendre ça !

Castiel sourit.

"-Tu sais ce que j'aimerai aussi ... qu'on inverse les rôles de temps en temps ...

"-C'est vrai ?

"-Bah oui pourquoi ? ... Tu ne veux pas ?

"-Si mais ... Je ...

"-T'inquiètes pas ... on a tout notre temps ... rien ne presse ... c'est comme tu le sens. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

**XX**

Puis, il tira sur la couverture qui recouvrait le dossier du canapé pour la mettre sur eux avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel qui ralluma le feu de cheminé d'un geste de la main, ils étaient bien, chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre ; Dean avait les yeux plongés dans les flammes devant lui, tandis que Castiel lui triturait les cheveux regardant vaciller les ombres projetées au plafond par le feu.

Soudainement, Dean releva la tête :

"-Humm.. J'ai une idée ! Dit-il. En se levant et remettant la couverture sur son ange qui le regardait d'un air curieux. Bouges pas, je reviens, tu bouges pas hein ?

"-Non non je ne bouges pas mais ...

"-Hey ! Ne sois pas si curieux ... tu sauras assez tôt ... merde il fait pas si chaud que ça quand même hein ? Dit-il en regardant autour de lui pour trouver quoi mettre vite fait sur son corps nu.

Et son regard se posa sur le trench coat de Castiel.

"-Tiens ! Bah ça fera très bien l'affaire ! Dit-il en l'enfilant rapidement.

Le trench trop grand pour l'ange se trouva lui aller parfaitement.

"-Comment tu me trouves ? Demanda-t-il à Castiel en écartant les bras, ce qui fit que les pans du vêtement s'écartèrent aussi.

"-Hum... je dirai ... pervers. Répondit L'ange en riant.

Dean Baissa la tête sur lui même pour se voir et éclata de rire.

"-C'est vrai ! ... Mais sexy quand même non ?

"-Oui trèèès ! Se moqua Castiel.

"-Oh tu te fout de ma gueule là ! Finit-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Oui ... Tu te moques ! Je me demande si je vais pas renoncer à ma surprise moi ! C'est pas gentil de se moquer d'un mec à poil ! Continua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Castiel rit de plus belle, et il l'entendait encore quand il entra dans la salle de bain, il alluma la lumière, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre c'était sans danger et il rit de lui même encore en se voyant dans une psyché qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Il avait l'idée d'un bon bain bien chaud depuis qu'il avait vu cette grande baignoire et tant qu'à faire autant ne pas le prendre tout seul.

_"Idée de gonzesses._ Pensa-t-il. _Mais trop tentant !_

Il boucha donc le fond et fit couler l'eau, rajoutant en passant quelques gouttes de bain moussant.

"_Quitte à faire un truc de fille autant y aller à fond._ Se dit-il.

Quand il jugea la baignoire assez remplie, il coupa l'eau, enleva le trench coat, le posant sur le lavabo et entra dans l'eau.

"-Caaaaasss ! Tu peux venir !

Castiel qui avait entendu le bruit de l'eau se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui réserver et quand il l'entendit l'appeler il se leva rapidement s'enroulant dans la couverture et alla le rejoindre.

Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Dean dans la baignoire entouré de mousse, mais il comprit vite où il voulait en venir.

"-Viens donc me rejoindre mon ange. L'invita Dean en tendant la main vers lui.

Castiel lâcha la couverture là ou il était et s'avança vers la baignoire avant d'en enjamber le bord et de s'asseoir dans l'eau entre les jambes de Dean, le dos contre son torse.

C'était la première fois pour lui et il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être si plaisant de se tremper dans l'eau chaude juste comme ça pour le plaisir.

"-Hummm.. c'est agréable ! Dit-il.

"-Tu aimes ?

"-Oui très ! Ça détend.

"-Aaah ! Je suis content. Dit Dean en mouillant les épaules de Castiel avec ses mains.

"-Pourquoi cette mousse ? Demanda l'ange en palpant une boule vaporeuse entre ses doigts puis de souffler dessus.

"-Je ne sais pas en fait. Peut-être pour ne pas se voir. Plaisanta Dean. Non vraiment je ne sais pas. On fait ça c'est tout, ça a peut être une origine mais de nos jours on le fait et bien ... parce que c'est doux, parce que c'est agréable. Dit-il en lui caressant les épaule et la nuque avant de les parsemer de baisers.

"-Dean.

"-Oui mon ange.

"-Merci.

"-Oh tu sais ce n'est qu'un bain.

"-Si, merci de me faire découvrir des choses, parce que même si pour toi elles te semblent anodines, pour moi c'est toujours nouveau et c'est beaucoup. Les humains ont tellement de sources de plaisirs...

"-C'est vrai qu'on fait tellement de choses, qu'on les fait machinalement sans se rendre compte de la chance qu'on a, sans vraiment les apprécier à leur juste valeur : Manger, boire, dormir ...

"-... prendre des bains, faire l'amour ...

"-... aimer...

"-Oui aimer. Fini Castiel en penchant la tête en arrière et sur le côté, tout en passant sa main sur la nuque de Dean pour l'approcher et l'embrasser.

"-En fait toutes ces choses simples mais qui sont sources de péchés aux yeux de Dieu : Manger, boire ...

"-La Gourmandise ...

"- ... Dormir ...

"- ... la Paresse ...

"- ... Faire l'amour ...

"- ... la Luxure ...

"- ... aimer ?

"- ... Ouiiii ... l'amour les engendre tous ! La Luxure parce qu'il est très doué. Sourit-il. L'Avarice parce qu'on veut le garder rien que pour soi, la Gourmandise parce que la soif de lui est insatiable, la Colère quand une créature a pour projet de le dévorer, l'Envie quand tu vois celui que tu aimes en embrasser une autre, l'Orgueil parce qu'être aimé par l'élu de Dieu c'est quelque chose !

"- ... la Paresse ?

"-La Paresse parce que tu n'as plus envie de le quitter, tu veux rester blottis là dans ses bras, ne plus rien faire d'autre, en espérant que ce bain ne finisse jamais. Conclut-il en prenant les mains de Dean et les tirer devant lui, s'entourant de ses bras.

"-Wow ! Fit Dean en l'enserrant un peu plus. J'ai fais de toi un pécheur !

"-Oui. Dit Castiel en souriant.

"-L'Envie quand tu vois celui que tu aimes en embrasser une autre ? Demanda Dean.

"- ... Oui. dit Castiel gêné.

"-Qui ça ? Parce que c'est sûr tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier n'est ce pas ?

"- ... Anna.

"-Oh!

"-Oui Oh ! C'est à ce moment là que j'ai ressenti mon premier sentiment humain ... La Jalousie, vite suivit par l'envie donc, l'avarice et l'orgueil mélangé dans le fait que c'est Moi qui t'avais sorti de l'Enfer et c'est elle que tu avais choisi, et la colère au final ! ! !

"- ... Tu sais qu'il y a eut plus qu'un simple baiser ? Demanda Dean dans le but de ne rien lui cacher.

"-Oui, bien sûr, je me doute bien.

"-Bon ! Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de mal entendu entre nous.

"-J'ai bien compris.

"-Et sinon côté colère, Anna, tout ça, ça va mieux maintenant ? Dit Dean en souriant, flatté.

"-Oui, beaucoup mieux. Dit-il en serrant les mains de Dean sur son ventre. Parce que l'objet du désir est à moi maintenant !

"-Humm... j'aime ! Conclut-il en mordillant sa nuque.

"-Dean ...

"-Hum... Fit-il en continuant, passant d'une épaule à l'autre.

"-Si tu continus comme ça nous allons encore pécher... Souffla Castiel dont le coeur commençait à louper quelques battements.

"-_Et bien péchons._ Chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant d'en attraper le lobe avec les lèvres.

**XX**

Castiel lâcha un long soupire quand Dean, délaissant son oreille, passa sa langue le long de son cou, descendant jusqu'à son épaule gauche, tandis qu'il faisait aller sa main droite dans son dos remontant jusqu'entre ses omoplates où il la laissa, frottant délicatement ses doigts sur les petites protubérances d'où naissaient ses ailes.

S'abandonnant complètement aux caresses du chasseur, Castiel bascula la tête en avant, mais très vite il la renversa en arrière quand la main gauche de Dean caressant son ventre en descendant vint saisir son sexe déjà en érection. La tête posée sur l'épaule du chasseur, il tourna son visage vers lui et agrippa sa main gauche à son cou pour l'embrasser, haletant, tremblant, tandis que Dean, concentrant sa main sur son gland le faisait grimper dans les méandres du plaisir.

_"Il faut que je garde le contrôle, il faut absolument que je garde le contrôle ! Sinon dans la position ou on se trouve Dean pourrait être blessé par le jaillissement de mes ailes._ Pensa Castiel puisant dans le peu de réflexion qui lui restait.

Il trouva vite de quoi se concentrer en sentant l'érection du chasseur palpiter contre le bas de son dos et il passa son bras droit derrière lui pour la saisir et leur baiser s'éternisant, Dean râla dans la bouche de Castiel qui gémit en écho, quand dans la manœuvre, la main du chasseur se serra plus fort autour de son sexe. La sensation avait été intense, à la fois douloureuse et terriblement jouissive, il n'en pouvait plus, il sentait l'extase approcher, alors pour retarder l'échéance il poussa son esprit vers sa main qui enserrait le membre de Dean et s'appliqua à le caresser tendrement mais fermement du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son bras en arrière et entre leur deux corps.

Il sentait Dean trembler contre lui, ses vibrations qui se propageaient jusque dans son corps à lui étaient délicieuses, Castiel sourit dans leur baiser et le chasseur prit par sa propre excitation, son propre plaisir, accéléra les mouvements de sa main, ajoutant quelques va-et-viens sur la hampe de son ange qui haletait contre sa bouche, ils gémissaient à l'unisson mais Castiel allait vite venir et quelques battements sous sa main entre ses omoplates le lui confirmaient.

"-_Retiens tes ailes Cass.._. Chuchota Dean.

"-_Hmm ... ouii ... j'essaye ..._

Dean accéléra encore plus son mouvement, gardant son autre main immobile dans son dos.

"-_Deeaan_ ...

Castiel avait lâché le membre du chasseur et s'était agrippé à sa hanche, rentrant ses ongles dans sa peau, le bassin en avant, c'était tellement bon, c'était ...

"-**DEAN** ... Cria-t-il au summum du plaisir, lâchant tout par à-coups et s'affalant sur le chasseur.

Dean avait amené la main qu'il avait dans le dos de son ange jusqu'à son torse et le serrait contre lui, tandis que l'autre était toujours posée sur son membre, Castiel y joignit la sienne et l'attrapa pour l'amener jusqu'à son visage, embrassant ses doigts, s'en caressant la joue, ce geste érotique à souhait fit soupirer Dean.

D'un coup, Castiel réalisa qu'il s'était tellement laissé aller au plaisir qui l'avait consumé qu'il en avait oublié Dean. Se tournant un peu, il agrippa sa main droite à son cou pour s'y accrocher et retourna son bassin dans le mouvement. Se retrouvant face à lui, il glissa son genou gauche en avant à coté de la hanche du chasseur tandis que l'autre resta en arrière, entre ses jambes et il colla son torse au sien.

Puis, passant son bras gauche derrière son cou, sur ses épaules, il commença à l'embrasser, lentement, tendrement, descendant sa main droite de son cou à son torse, son ventre et de nouveau son membre délaissé.

"_-Désolé, je t'ai abandonné ..._

"_-Hmm... t'inquiètes ... du moment ... hmm ... du moment que tu prends ton pied ..._

Dean avait planté son regard dans le sien, savourant ce que Castiel lui faisait subir, les yeux presque noirs tellement ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ils prirent un nouvel éclat quand le chasseur descendit sa main jusqu'à celle de son ange sur son membre, la recouvrant totalement, mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Castiel en arrêta tout mouvement et Dean les reprit, faisant aller et venir leurs mains mêlées. La sensation de contrôler la main de son ange sur lui était grisante pour Dean, mais aussi pour Castiel qui gardait son regard bleu planté dans les siens, observant le plaisir de l'autre, le dos rempli de frissons.

Quand Dean accéléra le rythme de leurs mains, sentant le moment ultime arriver, il planta sa langue dans la bouche de Castiel, le lançant dans un baiser presque indécent, mais tellement excitant et puis il aimait tellement le goût de son ange, il avait la bouche la plus délicieuse qu'il ai jamais goûté et c'était quelque chose dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

Castiel accueilli la langue intrusive avec délectation pour lui aussi, embrasser Dean était quelque chose de divin, même s'il n'avait pas d'élément de comparaison, ses baiser étaient tellement délicieux qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il soit considéré comme très doué en la matière par ses nombreuses conquêtes passées, et ses lèvres ... Castiel lâcha un soupire de plaisir, Dean en fut électrisé tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il en accéléra une dernière fois le mouvement de leurs mains, et vint dans un long râle de plaisir. Exténué mais avec le sentiment d'être comblé, en embrassant toujours Castiel avec délectation, leurs coeurs ne voulant décidément pas reprendre leurs rythmes habituels.

**XX**

"-Putain j't'aime à en crever Cass ... tu me rends complètement dingue ... Dit Dean D'une voix rauque quand ils réussirent à séparer leurs bouches avides de l'autre. J'en ai presque mal, j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'en donner assez, l'impression d'être incapable de te le prouver suffisamment pour t'en convaincre tellement c'est fort la dedans. Dit-il en pointant son coeur de son index.

"-Je le ressent Dean, tu n'as pas besoin de mots, ah non pas besoin de mots, c'est puissant ... tu ressens le mien n'est ce pas ?

"-Ouii tellement ! ... c'est pour ça aussi que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que toi tu me donnes.

"-Oh ! Je peux t'assurer que tu es à la hauteur, tu fais vibrer ma grâce Dean, c'est vraiment preuve que ce que l'on se donne est très intense. Dit-il en posant sa main sur le coeur de son chasseur. Très intense. Finit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent encore un petit moment dans l'eau, Castiel avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean, le visage tourné vers le sien, tandis que le chasseur lui caressait le dos, silencieux, savourant le moment.

.

.

"-Il va falloir sortir de là Mon Ange, l'eau est presque froide maintenant, en plus il est minuit et demi. Dit-il en regardant sa montre.

"-Oui. Répondit Castiel en se redressant sur les genoux pour pouvoir se lever et tendre la main à Dean pour qu'il se lève aussi.

Ils enjambèrent le rebord, dégoulinants d'eau et Dean tira le bouchon pour vider l'eau, déplia un grand peignoir blanc prit sur une étagère pour le faire passer à Castiel et en prit un autre pour lui qu'il enfila en vitesse avant de prendre son ange par la main, éteindre la lumière et le guider vers la chambre où se trouvait le grand lit.

Castiel claqua des doigts pour annuler leur isolation phonique, ce qui fit penser à Dean de regarder si le petit dormait toujours et c'était le cas, ils continuèrent donc leur route.

Une fois dans la pièce, dans l'obscurité, ils se frictionnèrent l'un l'autre pour se sécher et se glissèrent nus sous les draps et un épais édredon. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

Au petit jour, Castiel se réveilla. Dean dormait toujours, la tête posée sur son torse, un bras possessif autour de son corps. Il se dégagea de son emprise délicatement sans le réveiller. Il dormait paisiblement, nuit sans cauchemars, il voulait qu'il en profite encore un peu avant de le réveiller et qu'il revienne à la dure réalité qui les attendait encore aujourd'hui.

Une fois debout, d'un claquement de doigt il s'habilla, revêtant le pull que Dean lui avait prêté la veille par la même occasion et déposa les vêtements du chasseur au pied du lit.

Ensuite, entendant le petit "discuter", il alla le chercher dans son lit et ayant observé Dean le faire, il décida de le changer et de lui faire un biberon. Il surestimait peut-être de ses capacités, mais il fallait bien le faire et puis ça ne semblait pas sorcier.

Donc il alla dans le salon et en premier lieu, il déposa le petit sur le canapé afin de le changer, ce qu'il fit rapidement, trouvant plus de difficultés à lui reboutonner ce satané pyjama qui avait des boutons partout mais il fini par y arriver, se disant trop tard qu'il lui aurait été plus simple de faire ça d'un claquement de doigt. Une fois le petit bien propre il prit le biberon sur la table basse et une petite bouteille de lait dans le sac avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il se trouva devant un dilemme quand il se rendit compte que laver ce biberon de façon classique avec le bébé dans les bras allait être une galère cette fois donc il tricha un peu en le nettoyant juste en passant sa main dessus. Puis, il mit le lait dedans et le fit chauffer aussi en utilisant ses pouvoirs, le ferma et retourna dans le salon s'installer dans le canapé pour enfin nourrir le petit qui en était ravi.

* * *

Quand Dean se réveilla, il fut déçu de ne pas trouver son ange près de lui, et aperçu rapidement ses vêtements au pied du lit, il sourit de l'attention. Il se le leva donc et s'habilla rapidement et sorti de la chambre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison, mais ça ne l'intrigua pas plus que ça, Castiel n'était pas du genre bruyant, enfin ... dans la vie courante. Il se dirigea directement dans la chambre où devait dormir le petit et en s'approchant du lit il eut un haut le coeur en le voyant vide. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il sorti en courant déboulant comme un dingue dans le salon. Castiel se tourna vers lui alerté par sa précipitation.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

"-Non rien, j'ai eu peur en ne voyant pas Ben dans son lit. Répondit Dean en venant le rejoindre dans le canapé.

Il l'observa un moment sans rien dire, puis quand le petit eut fini de manger, il le débarrassa du biberon avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

"-Allez ! Avoue. Le petit est propre, maintenant il est nourrit, tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs hein ?

"-Et bien figures toi que je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite alors j'ai changé le petit de façon normale, mais après j'avoue oui pour le biberon j'ai un peu triché.

Dean sourit.

"-Tu t'en tire bien quand même pour une première fois mon ange !

"-Merci Dean. Répondit Castiel avec un grand sourire. Venant de toi ça me touche particulièrement. Tu es tellement à l'aise avec ces choses.

"-Hum. Peut-être, j'ai eu beaucoup d'entrainement comme je te l'ai dit.

"-Oui et quand je vois Sam aujourd'hui, je trouve que tu as assuré.

"-Ouais j'ai tellement bien assuré qu'il me dépasse d'une tête maintenant ! Rit Dean.

Castiel rit lui aussi.

"-Bon alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? On retourne chez Bobby et on attend une attaque ?

"-Je pensait faire ça oui.

"-Hein ?

"-Oui, que penserais tu d'attraper un de ces démons et de lui faire dire où est la maman de Benjamin?

"-Hum. Ouais, on peut faire ça.

"-Et bien motion adoptée !

"-Ok ! Dit Dean en se levant pour rassembler leurs affaires.

Quand il eut fini il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"-Voyons un peu où on est ! Dit-il en essayant d'ouvrir la porte. Merde ! Bah oui forcement c'est fermé, on est pas rentré par la porte !

"-Laisse moi faire.

Castiel tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.

"-Merci mon ange.

Ils sortirent tous les deux sur le perron de la maison et devant eux, un magnifique panorama. En contre bas des arbres, à perte de vue. Et comme c'était mi-octobre ils avaient dejà commencer à prendre leurs teintes d'automne, vert, jaune, orange, rouge, et brun comme des coups de pinceau donnés au hasard.

"-Wow, c'est incroyable ! Dit Dean.

"-Oui vraiment magnifique !

"-Tu peux être fier Cass !

Castiel le regarda incrédule.

"-Oui ! Ton père est un artiste !

"-Ah ! Oui c'est vrai ! Mais Dame nature y est pour beaucoup dans tout ça ! Dieu à créé les arbres et elle a fait le reste.

"-Et bien en tous cas, voir ce genre de chose prouve bien qu'il faut faire quelques efforts pour pouvoir sauver tout ça, pour sauver cette planète ! En commençant par sauver le Paradis.

"-Oui. Sauver le Paradis.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore dans leur contemplation, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri de Benjamin les ramènent à la réalité.

.

.

"-Bon allez ! Dit Dean. On y va ?

"-Oui le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre ici.

"-Ok !

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, Castiel re-verrouilla la porte d'entrée et Dean attrapa son sac ainsi que son cuir et le trench qu'il avait ramené de la salle de bain. Et après quelques mots prononcés en enochien, les mains levée vers le ciel, rien ne pouvait faire déceler leur passage dans ce chalet à qui que ce soit.

Puis, Castiel serra Dean contre lui de son bras libre et ils s'envolèrent en direction de la maison de Bobby.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors ? **

**Jolie nuit non ? LOL**

**Je vous dis : "Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! " (Si on est encore là le 22 décembre bien sûr ! Ptdrrrr)**

**En tous cas moi ça ne m'empêchera pas de commencer mon chapitre 16 dès ce soir ! **

**Merci de me suivre ! **

**Bisou **

**Gab'**


	16. Chapter 16

**Et le voilà ! Je viens de finir ce chapitre 16 ! **

**Enfin me direz vous ... Et bien, oui ! lol Il est 5h31 du matin et ça y est ! J'ai fini !**

**Plus de 9000 mots pour juste une matinée c'est déjà pas trop mal quand même ! **

**Des choses trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès importantes se passent ici et maintenant **

**Et on va agrandir l'équipe ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Par contre ... clifffffff ! **

**Alors accrochez vous bien solidement arrivées au bout, **

**prenez ce qu'il vous faut : **

**cordes, mousquetons et allez y grimpez dans les méandres labyrinthiques et abyssaux ****de ma tête** !

**Merci encore de me suivre ! Et un grand grand merci pour les review, j'adoooore ! **

**Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Castiel les fit arriver dans le bunker, pour plus de sécurité et ressenti très vite qu'il n'y avait aucune menace démoniaque dans les parages.

"-Alors ? Tu sens quelque chose dans les environs ? Demanda Dean.

"-Non, enfin... oui je sent qu'il n'y a pas de démon.

"-Ok ! On peut sortir d'ici alors.

"-Oui

"-Tant mieux parce que je préfère attendre une éventuelle attaque que de tomber dans un piège !

"-Oui, faut qu'on se prépare.

"-Ouais ! Allez sortons d'ici ! Y'a aussi le cadavre à virer de ma chambre au fait !

"-Je me charge de ça ! Dit Castiel en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

"-Ok ! Hop hop hop ! Viens par ici. Dit Dean en le rattrapant par la manche de son pull.

Franchissant le pas qui les séparait, Dean posa sa main sur la joue de Castiel pour tourner son visage vers lui et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'ange se senti fondre, fermant les yeux afin de profiter de ce moment de douceur, la tendresse dont le chasseur pouvait faire preuve envers lui dans l'intimité lui faisait toujours un effet terrible. Il était si tendre, doux, chaleureux, tellement en contradiction avec ce que le personnage paraissait aux yeux des autres. Posant sa main sur son bras, il fit durer ce baiser, remplissant son coeur de chaleur, le sentant gonfler de bonheur, il était devenu son carburant, sa source, il ne serait plus complet sans lui dorénavant, c'était devenu une évidence.

Quand Castiel posa sa main sur son bras, Dean qui l'avait embrassé par une impulsion incontrôlable, un besoin, fut inondé d'une chaleur intense, faisant accélérer les battements de son coeur, inondé par le bonheur de son ange qui se mêlait au sien, ils fusionnaient à présent d'un simple baiser et c'était devenu quelque chose de tellement intense, que pour lui, il était évident que c'était devenu vital, nécessaire à sa survie. Le fait que chacun possédait une part de l'autre en lui les rendait indissociables ... éternellement qui plus est.

Quand ce court instant de communion prit fin en même temps que leur baiser, Castiel rouvrant les yeux, les fixa dans ceux de Dean.

"-Tu l'a senti toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

"-Oui. Répondit Dean qui comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

"-Ça devient de plus en plus fort ...

"-Carrément ! C'est très ...

"- ... intense.

"-Oui, c'est tellement ... profond que ça ne semble presque pas naturel...

"-Ça l'est pourtant.

"-... naturel ?

"-Oui, mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ça atteindrait de telle proportions, le mélange de nos essences est partout dans nos êtres à présent.

"-Humm.. Je réitère ma question de l'autre jour ... il ne va pas me pousser d'ailes hein ?

"-Non. Dit Castiel en souriant. Pas d'ailes. On est mélangés mais je ne suis pas humain et tu n'es pas un ange ...

"-Oh je ne suis pas un ange moi ? Pourtant je suis un très gentil garçon ! Fit Dean en prenant un air boudeur avant d'afficher un grand sourire enfantin.

"-Oui ... si c'est vrai tu es un ange ... un ange sans ailes.

"-Ah ! Je préfère ça !

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, à chaque fois qu'une conversation devenait trop sérieuse pour lui, il fallait qu'il parte dans la dérision. Castiel le savait, mais il le connaissait vraiment bien maintenant et il le laissait s'échapper à sa guise. De toutes façons, ils s'en disaient tellement dans les moments comme celui qu'ils venaient de vivre, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, lisant l'un dans l'autre, que les paroles étaient inutiles, ils savaient ... tout.

"-Donne moi le petit. Dit Dean en prenant Ben des bras de Castiel qui sorti de ses pensées brusquement. On y va Mon Ange ?

"-Oui. Montons.

* * *

Une fois au rez de chaussée, rien ne semblait avoir bougé à première vue.

"-Bon moi je vais commencer par me faire couler du café, j'ai besoin de ma dose d'or noir. Dit Dean en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, le petit Benjamin dans les bras

"-Je vais m'occuper du corps du démon qui est là-haut tout de suite. Dit Castiel.

"-Ok ! Mais tu vas ...

Castiel s'était déjà éclipsé.

"- ... Ok ... Réactivité maximum ce matin mon p'tit Cass ! Dit Dean au petit dans ses bras, en souriant.

Benjamin sembla être d'accord, lançant un petit cri aigu aux paroles du chasseur.

"-Ah oui hein ? T'es d'accord avec moi ? J'en était sûr !

* * *

Quand la douce odeur du café commença à se répandre dans la cuisine, Dean donna un biscuit au petit et s'assied à la table, l'enfant assis sur son genou.

Il feuilletait machinalement, sans le regarder vraiment, un livre de démonologie appartenant à Sam et regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était un peu plus de neuf heures, son petit frère et Bobby venaient sûrement de se mettre en route pour la dernière ligne droite vers Horseshoe Mesa, ils allaient bientôt être confrontés au Manticore et il était toujours coincé là avec le petit Benjamin :

"-J'arriverai jamais à temps pour la bataille ! Dit-il à haute voix quand Castiel réapparu devant lui.

Benjamin émit un petit cri de joie en le voyant.

"-Ça y est ? T'as sorti la poubelle ?

"- ... heu ... oui ! J'ai débarrassé ta chambre du corps du démon.

"-Ok ! Un petit café ? Demanda-t-il en se levant, lui donnant un baiser en passant devant lui.

"-Oui, je veux bien merci. Répondit l'ange en s'asseyant à la table.

"-Tiens, puisque t'es là, prend Ben que j'ai mes deux mains. Dit Dean en lui mettant l'enfant sur les genoux.

Il servit deux grandes tasses de café, les posant sur la table avec une cuillère, le sucre et le lait pour Castiel avant de se rasseoir à sa place.

Après sa première gorgée de café qu'il avala avec délectation, Dean fixa un instant le liquide noir réfléchissant à la marche qu'ils allaient devoir suivre, faisant tourner la tasse entre ses mains avant de la reposer.

"-Tu crois que ça marcherait si on mettait Ben au milieu d'un piège à démons ?

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Dean ?

"-Bah si le gamin est au milieu d'un piège à démons, l'éventuel démon qui se pointera ici ne pourra pas le prendre sans s'emprisonner à l'intérieur, donc dans la logique il n'approchera pas de lui !

"-C'est une bonne idée ! On pourrait faire ça oui ! Faire en sorte que le dessin soit bien large et bien voyant pour qu'il soit dissuasif, c'est un excellent plan !

"-Oui comme l'Enfer le veut vivant on a pas à craindre qu'il lui fasse du mal à distance, le temps qu'il prendrait à vouloir casser le symbole, on ne lui laisse pas, on s'occupe de lui tout de suite !

"-En plus du coup on serait deux !

"-Oui ! On fait ça ?

"-On fait ça !

.

"-Ok ! Maintenant on fait ça où ?

"-On pourrait faire ça là haut, le petit dans son lit sera très bien, on le met au milieu de la pièce et on trace le symbole anti-démon sur le parquet tout autour.

"-Faudrait peut-être que tu l'endorme non ? Ça lui éviterait de voir des choses qu'il n'a pas à voir.

"-Oui aussi ... comme tu veux.

"-Oui et puis moi je serait moins stressé pour son bien être s'il est endormit.

"-D'accord Dean.

"-Hein Ben ? Tu vas faire un gros dodo ? Comme ça tu verras pas les vilains méchants ! Ok ? Dit-il au petit en lui attrapant sa petite main.

Benjamin fit un petit rire aigu. Il avait l'air content, comme à chaque fois que Dean ou Castiel lui parlait.

"-Après. Reprit Dean. Il faut qu'on voit comment on fait pour l'attraper sans le tuer. Et sans qu'il ne s'échappe de son enveloppe.

"-Il y a un moyen très simple. Dit Castiel, avalant une gorgée de son café avant de reprendre. Si on lui emprisonne la tête dans un sac, je sais pas, un sac en toile de jute, j'ai vu qu'il y en avait en bas, avec certains symboles peints dessus avec mon sang, il ne pourra pas s'échapper. après on l'attache sur une chaise au milieu d'un piège à démons et on pourra enlever le sac.

"-Avec ton sang les symboles ?

"-Oui, le sang humain ne serait pas assez fort pour le retenir si c'est un démon puissant.

"-Ouais donc dans le doute ...

"-Oui on ne sait pas qui ils vont nous envoyer. Si ils nous en envoie qu'un !

"-S'ils nous en envoie qu'un ... espérons ... c'est drôle j'ai un doute sur ce sujet.

"-S'ils arrivent a plusieurs, il faudra vite se mettre d'accord sur lequel garder, pour rapidement tuer le ou les autres !

"-Putain ça me fout la rage de penser que ce soit un ange qui nous a foutu dans cette merde !

"-Un archange ... Raphaël est un archange.

"-Oui bah c'est encore pire ! Comment on va faire pour se débarrasser de ce con ?

"-Le moment venu on le saura je pense.

"-A cause de la prophétie ?

"-Oui.

"-Mais si on est sensé ne pouvoir connaitre le contenu de la prophétie que si les évènements se sont déjà produits à cause du libre arbitre et tout le bordel, on a pas moyen de savoir comment on doit faire pour arrêter Raphaël !

"-La prophétie dit que nous sommes une arme puissante pour combattre Raphaël, la solution se posera d'elle même devant nous Dean.

"-Tu as remarqué, que ça dit que nous serons une arme puissante au service du Seigneur ... ça ne dit pas du tout qu'on va réussir ...

"-Oui mais je ne voulait pas t'en parler pour ne pas te faire peur, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que tu t'en rende compte par toi même

"-Oui merci je suis pas débile.

"-Mais je ne dis pas ça Dean ! C'est ... les prophéties sont toujours écrites de façons ... je dirai ... tortueuses, pleines de subtilités ...

"-Et tu me trouve trop con pour comprendre des subtilités ?

"-Dean ... laisse moi finir ! Elles ... ce qu'elles racontent est toujours brouillé, dans le désordre, et l'idée première se trouve souvent dans la dernière strophe, ça dit peut être qu'on va réussir, d'ailleurs, tu vois y'a des choses que ça ne dit pas par contre. Ça ne dit pas que c'est Raphaël par exemple, Dieu lui même l'ignore et il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que c'était lui la menace !

"-Et Dieu connait la prophétie en entier !

"-Oui.

"-L'arme puissante au service du Seigneur sait des choses que même Dieu lui même ignore sur le Paradis, c'est complètement dingue !

"-C'est peut être ce qui fait aussi de nous l'arme puissante, le fait que l'on sache des choses qu'il ignore.

"-Si c'est juste ça ...

"-Ça ne peut qu'être ça sinon notre union n'aurait pas autant d'importance. Il doit y avoir autre chose. Quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui nous dépasse ... pour l'instant.

"-En attendant Cass, tu m'a quand même cru trop con pour comprendre la "subtilité" de ce texte hein ?

"-Je te dis que non Dean. Temps que tu ne le voyais pas, tu ne t'en inquiétais pas, vu que je ne pouvais pas te rassurer sur la suite puisque je ne la connais pas, je ne voulais pas en parler.

Dean resta un moment sans rien dire regardant Castiel avec insistance, comme s'il essayait de lire à l'intérieur de sa tête. Castiel ne détourna pas le regard, le laissant voir ce qu'il voulait voir, sans dire un mot. Il n'avait jamais pensé un seul instant que Dean était limité intellectuellement et il voulait qu'il le voit. Et sa susceptibilité excessive montrait bien d'ailleurs qu'il analysait tout, constamment. Peut être était-il un peu trop impulsif, mais c'est ce qui faisait sa force et sa vive réactivité lui avait toujours été bénéfique durant toute sa vie de chasse. Castiel admirait ça, il aurait peut être dû lui dire, au moins une fois.

"-Dean ... tu doutes de moi ?

"-Non.

"-Alors ?

"- ...

"-Dean ... tu sais tout de ce que je ressent pour toi, tout de ce que je penses de toi, tout comme moi je sais tout de tes sentiments pour moi, tout ce que tu penses de moi, c'est notre fusion qui a permit ça, tu as vu quelque part en moi que je te pensais bête ?

"-Non. Dit-il en quittant son regard replongeant ses yeux au fond de sa tasse vide. Excuses moi, je ... je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être toujours sur la défensive, je ne devrais pas l'être avec toi c'est vrai. Fini-t-il en prenant la main de Castiel sur la table, mêlant leurs doigts.

Ils regardaient leurs mains, une chaleur diffuse naissant de leur contact, se propageait dans leur bras, se rependant partout. Relevant les yeux sur l'autre au même moment :

_"Unis de corps et d'âme..." _Pensèrent-ils au même moment, ne sachant pas trop si ça venait de l'esprit de Dean, de Castiel, ou d'ailleurs, mais l'évidence c'était imposée, comme hurlée dans leurs esprits, cette étape de la prophétie semblait totalement accomplie à présent ... semblait.

.

.

Un léger bruissement derrière Dean les fit relever la tête.

"-Anna ! S'exclama Castiel qui l'avait dans son champs de vision.

"-Anna ? Demanda Dean en se tournant vers elle, alors qu'elle s'approchait pour être entre eux deux.

"-Bonjours les garçons ! Dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Castiel qui vit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il le ressentait d'ailleurs soudainement très fort en lui.

"-L'ange Éternel foule la Terre ! Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

"-**QUOI ?** Fit Castiel si fort que Dean en sursauta.

Anna resta muette.

"-Depuis quand ?

"-Wow ! C'est qui ça, l'Ange Éternel ? Demanda Dean inquiet.

"-C'est Dieu. Lui répondit Castiel sans quitter Anna des yeux. Depuis quand ? Lui redemanda-t-il.

"-Depuis ... maintenant. Répondit-elle.

"-Dieu n'est plus au Paradis ? Il a quitté le navire ? Demanda Dean complètement abasourdi par l'annonce.

"-Oui. Répondit Anna. A l'instant. Il m'a demandé de venir à lui et il m'a aussi demandé de me joindre à vous. Que la prophétie pouvait à présent s'accomplir. Puis il a poursuivi en disant qu'unis de corps et d'âme, vous alliez pouvoir purifier le Paradis et qu'il devait à présent s'éloigner de la menace en descendant sur la Terre.

"-Il s'est enfuit ? Demanda Dean. Dieu ! Dieu s'est enfuit ?

"-Non Dean. Dit Castiel. Il est descendu parce que le Paradis est souillé, ce n'est pas de la fuite, il nous laisse le champ libre. Il doit en être ainsi dans la prophétie.

"-En tous cas. Dit Anna. Vous êtes magnifiques ! Vous êtes lumineux !

"-Hein ? Demanda Dean.

"-Vous brillez !

"-Oui, nous luisions déjà depuis quelques temps, mais là c'est vrai que...

"-Nous quoi ? Nous luisons ?

"-Oui nos auras luisent dès qu'on est en présence l'un de l'autre. C'est l'amour pur qui dégage cette énergie.

"-Et vous ... tu le vois ?

"-Oui Dean, nous voyons les auras des âmes et elles sont plus ou moins lumineuses. Mais c'est vrai que notre lumière est ...

"-Divine. Dit Anna.

"-Wow ça craint pas d'être si voyant ? Raphaël doit nous voir à des kilomètres !

"-Non. dit Castiel. Il faut être en présence des personnes pour voir leur lumière. Il ne nous voit pas de là où il est.

"-Il est toujours au Paradis. Dit Anna. Il parade, il corrompt de plus en plus de nos frères et soeurs avec ses belles paroles, il monte une armée en ce moment même Castiel ! Comment va-t-on faire ?

"-Mais ... Et Dieu dans tout ça ? Il ne va rien faire ? Demanda Dean.

"-Il a déjà fait ce qu'il avait à faire Dean. Il est en sécurité maintenant, c'est le principal. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé lui parler avant qu'il descende.

"-En sécurité ? Sur Terre ? Dans la peau d'un homme ? Ou d'une femme peux importe. Comment il peut être en sécurité ici ?

"-Mêlé aux hommes il est comme toi et moi. Même encore plus discret que moi même parce qu'il doit utiliser ses pouvoirs pour dissimuler son aura aux yeux du Paradis et de l'Enfer. Ça va être difficile de le retrouver.

"-S'il ne fait pas trop de miracle ! Dit Anna.

"-Oui c'est sûr !

"-Quoi ? Demanda Dean.

"-C'est Dieu Dean. Dit Anna. Il ne pourra pas rester insensible devant la détresse de certaines personnes. Et il se passe des choses à son passage, pas toujours bonnes par contre.

"-Ah bon ?

"-Oui, des pluies de grenouilles, des nuées de sauterelles... Cita Castiel.

"-Pas si discret que ça finalement !

"-Non c'est vrai mais s'il déclenche ce genres de choses quelque part il s'en éloignera très vite.

.

"-Donc faut qu'on se démerde tout seul à partir de maintenant ?

"-Oui. Dit Castiel en baissant la tête, soudainement submergé par le doute. On est tout seul.

"-Castiel. Dit Anna en posant sa main sur son épaule. S'il est descendu c'est parce qu'il croit en vous.

"-Hey Mon Ange, si tu te met à flipper comment je dois réagir moi ? Dit Dean en se penchant vers lui. C'est pas fait pour me rassurer ! Si il faut moi je fait mon sac et je me tire ailleurs aussi, faut que t'assures Cass moi j'ai pas les épaules, me lâche pas ! T'es un ange ! T'es mon guide ! T'es Mon Ange ! Si je te sens pas confiant je fais quoi moi ? ... Castiel ... Dit il en se levant pour s'accroupir devant lui. Anna tu peux prendre le môme s'il te plait.

"-Oui bien sûr. Dit-elle est prenant Benjamin des bras de Castiel.

"-Hey ! ... Regarde moi. Dit il en se penchant plus pour attraper le regard de son ange et lui faire relever la tête. Tu vas pas baisser les bras hein ? ... Castiel ... Tu sent ça ? Demanda-t-il en parlant de la chaleur qui passait entre leurs deux corps, par le fait que les mains de Dean étaient sur les genoux de l'ange. La prophétie ... la prophétie s'accomplie, et si Dieu est descendu ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose ... on va terrasser Raphaël ! Tu la vois pas la subtilité là ? Il nous laisse les rênes parce qu'il connait la suite de la prophétie et c'est évident qu'il y a vu notre réussite sinon il n'aurait pas fait ça ! Castiel, Mon Ange, va falloir voler de tes propres ailes ! Papa t'a laissé les clefs de la maison, c'est une preuve de confiance !

"-Il a raison Castiel ! Dit Anna.

"-Et s'il nous a envoyé Anna c'est pour la même raison il a confiance en elle, tu remarqueras qu'il ne nous a envoyé qu'elle ! Dit Dean en souriant, trouvant que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas si rassurant.

Castiel le regarda, souriant à son tour.

"-C'est en me disant des choses comme ça que tu essayes de me rassurer Dean ?

La chasseur éclata de rire en posant son front sur les genoux de son ange. C'était nerveux il n'avait pas pu le retenir. Anna c'était mise à rire à son tour. Ce qui fit que Castiel ne put réprimer un petit rire lui aussi.

Posant ses mains de chaque coté du visage de Dean, Castiel lui fit relever la tête, puis, laissant ses mains sur ses joues il s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

Anna qui regardait la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux en eu un frisson dans le dos, fermant les yeux au souvenir des lèvres de Dean sur les siennes. Puis secouant la tête, elle fit quelques pas pour les avoir derrière elle sans sembler leur tourner le dos. Dean avait été une très belle expérience, quelle ne regrettait vraiment pas, mais les voir s'embrasser lui rappelait trop, ô combien elle se sentait seule depuis qu'elle avait récupéré sa grâce et était redevenue un ange.

Dean, lui, accroupit devant Castiel jusqu'à maintenant, se mit à genoux et agrippa le cou de son ange pour approfondir leur baiser, complètement enivré par les sensations tout comme Castiel.

C'est quand Benjamin se mit à rire, qu'ils se rappelèrent de la présence d'Anna et que Dean se remit sur ses pieds, gêné de s'être donné en spectacle devant elle.

"-Désolé Anna. Dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

"-Oh ! Ce n'est rien Dean, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit-elle en se tournant vers eux. Ouah ! Vous brillez encore plus ! C'est complètement dingue ! Vous étiez vraiment fait pour vous rencontrez vous deux dites moi !

"-Heu .. oui ... c'était écrit en plus ! Dit Dean ne sachant pas comment se sortir de cette conversation qui ne l'aurait peut-être pas dérangé avec quelqu'un d'autre mais avec Anna, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était bizarre. En fait si, il savait pourquoi, c'est le fait de parler de lui et Castiel avec une ex qui lui faisait bizarre et ça serait certainement pareil avec n'importe laquelle, Cassie, Lisa ...

Sortant de ses pensées, Dean fit le tour de la table.

"-Est ce que quelqu'un veut un café ? Cass ? Un autre ?

Castiel acquiesça, Anna le regarda un instant et approcha de la table pour s'asseoir :

"-Moi aussi Dean, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu et ça me dit bien !

"-Ok c'est parti ! Dit-il en regardant sa montre. Wow ! Il est dix heures et demie ! Va falloir qu'on se bouge avant qu'un connard de démon débarque et qu'on soit pas prêt ! Anna comment ton café ?

"-Deux sucres s'il te plait.

Il leur donna leurs cafés et une cuillère pour Anna.

"-Tu as le sucre là ! Dit-il à Anna en lui donnant la petite boite en fer quand Castiel eut prit ses trois sucres habituels, avant de reprendre sa place à la table.

"-Dites moi ! Dit Anna. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les démons savent que le bébé est ici ?

"-Oui. Dit Castiel.

"-Mais comment ? C'était l'endroit le plus sûr !

"-On soupçonne Raphaël de les avoir rancardé. Dit Dean.

"-C'est même plus que des soupçons ! Rajouta Castiel. C'est sûr que c'est lui, qui d'autre ? Il n'y avait que le Paradis qui savait à qui j'avais confié l'enfant.

"-Comment Raphaël a-t-il pu en arriver là Castiel ? Il était si droit, si merveilleux, si ...

"-On ne sait pas, il a toujours détesté les humains n'oublie pas. Et il a toujours eu une tendance à aimer le pouvoir. Alors que maintenant il veuille prendre la place de notre père ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

"-Tu te rend compte que Lucifère à été puni de la pire des façons pour moins que ça !

"-Il avait quand même les mêmes tendance à la haine contre les humains, alors quand Dieu lui a ordonné de les aimer plus que lui, il s'est révolté. Il méritait sa punition !

"-Quelle punition est prévue pour Raphaël alors ?

"-La mort ! Et il en sera de même pour tous ceux qui se rallierons à lui !

"-Dieu t'a dit de le tuer ?

"-Non, il ne veux pas croire que c'est Raphaël, mais nous sommes une arme, c'est écrit dans la prophétie, et une arme sert à tuer. Nous purifierons le Paradis en tuant Raphaël et ses "anges de main". Comme le dit la prophétie.

"-Heu. fit Dean. En parlant de prophétie ... Le Grand Livre des Prophéties est au Paradis et avec Dieu qui a mi les voiles, où se trouve le livre ?

"-Oh ! Tu soulèves un point important Dean ! S'exclama Castiel. Le livre est accessible à Raphaël maintenant ! Il faut absolument qu'on le mette à l'abris !

"-Mais Castiel ! Dit Anna. On ne peut y aller ni l'un ni l'autre ! Les anges n'ont pas accès à cette partie du Paradis ! Il n'y a que Dieu et les archanges qui peuvent y pénétrer !

"-Oui je sais bien.

.

.

"-Et si on demandait à Balthazar ? Dit Dean timidement craignant leurs réactions.

Castiel et Anna se tournèrent vers lui, n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien comprit ce que le chasseur venait d'insinuer.

"-Bon je sais ... il a fait le con ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit rebelle au point de vouloir voir Dieu remplacé par Raphaël et je suis sûr qu'il est dans le collimateur de Raph tout comme nous.

"-C'est vrai qu'un archange serait un allier de poids dans notre équipe.

"-Castiel, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Il a déjà volé des tas d'armes là haut en partant, et s'il volait le livre !

"-Je ne pense pas qu'il ferait ça. De toutes façons il est notre seule chance de mettre le livre hors de portée de Raphaël, avant qu'il le détruise. On a que lui ! Les autres on ne sais pas si on peut leur faire confiance en ce qui concerne leur rôle dans la mutinerie de Raphaël.

"-Alors ? Demanda Dean. On le fait ? On l'appelle ? Enfin, vous l'appelez ?

"-Anna ?

"-Si tu crois que c'est une bonne idée je te suis Castiel.

"-Ok ! Génial ! S'exclama Dean en finissant son café d'une traite. Par contre on va faire ça là haut parce qu'on a un paquet de trucs à mettre en place !

"-Je vais chercher un sac de toile en bas. Dit Castiel en finissant sa dernière gorgée de café à son tour et s'éclipsant.

"-Ouais moi je prend la peinture ! Dit il en fouillant dans le placard sous l'évier.

.

"-Tu vas garder l'enfant Dean, si sa maman est morte aussi ? Demanda Anna.

"-Hein ? Nan ! Certainement pas !

"-Tu n'aimes pas les enfants ?

"-Si, mais pas dans ma vie, j'ai une vie trop dangereuse pour y avoir un enfant Anna, trop dangereuse ! Je suis un chasseur et j'ai pas l'intention de changer ça !

"-Je comprends.

"-Tu vois là, Sam et Bobby sont parti chasser un Manticore et je me les bouffes de ne pas être avec eux parce que je fais du baby-sitting, vraiment ! C'est pas Ben le problème hein ? Il est adorable comme gamin mais c'est ... j'ai besoin de ma liberté d'action. Je peux crever demain et il deviendrait quoi ?

Castiel était remonté entre temps et n'avait entendu que la fin de la conversation et cru un instant qu'ils étaient en train de parler de lui.

"-En plus sa mère on va la trouver ! On a un plan.

"-Ah vous parlez de Benjamin ! Dit Castiel rassuré.

"-Oui, Anna me demandait si je garderai le gamin si on retrouve sa mère morte.

"-Et ?

"-Et non ! Fini Dean en se relevant, les pinceaux et les petits pots de peinture dans les mains, prenant directement la direction des escaliers pour aller à sa chambre. Allez au boulot ! En plus il faut que je change et que j'habille Ben !

Anna et Castiel se regardèrent un sourire sur les lèvres. Deux secondes avant il disait ne pas vouloir s'occuper d'un enfant et il enclenchait en disant qu'il fallait qu'il change et habille Ben ... un sacré numéro ce Dean.

Castiel le soupçonnait d'essayer de ne pas s'attacher trop au petit, mais il savait que c'était déjà trop tard et que le jour ou Benjamin devrait repartir il aurait de la peine, il en était sûr. Dean avait un trop grand coeur, il n'avait pas pu résister un seul instant à ce gamin tellement adorable. Et même s'il s'en défendait, avoir Benjamin depuis quelques jours avait dû faire remonter des choses à propos de son propre fils.

"-Bon vous venez ? Cria Dean depuis le milieu des escaliers en se penchant par dessus la rampe.

"-On arrive ! Répondirent-ils en coeur.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, Dean avait déjà déplacé le petit lit au milieu de la pièce entre la porte et son lit et posé les pots et pinceaux à coté sur le sol.

"-C'est bon, t'as vu on a largement la place de faire le symbole ! Je vais faire le cercle pour voir bien la mesure et ensuite je retirerai le lit pour finir le dessin. Faudra le replacer en faisant attention de ne pas frotter le sol par contre sinon ça fera des brèches et la moindre ouverture foutrait tout notre plan en l'air.

"-Ingénieuse votre idée de protéger l'enfant en le mettant dans un piège à démons ! Dit Anna. Ils ne pourrons pas s'en approcher !

"-On verra. Répondit Dean.

Castiel, qui avait récupéré le couteau de Rubis, était devant la commode et s'était entaillé la main afin de faire les symboles sur le sac de jute.

"-Oh ! Une cage ! Vous avez pensé à tout ! Par contre Castiel, je pense que si personne n'est venu encore ça doit être à cause de ta présence, et de la mienne aussi maintenant ! Ils nous sentent à des kilomètres, si ça se trouve ils ne sont pas loin mais temps qu'on est là ils ne viendrons pas !

"-Ah ! C'est pour ça ! Dit Dean.

"-C'est vrai je n'y avait pas pensé, ils doivent nous sentir.

"-Mais vous disiez tout a l'heure que Dieu pouvait effacer sa présence, vous pouvez le faire vous ? demanda Dean.

"-Oui on peut le faire aussi. Lui répondit Anna.

"-Et on peut même le faire en ajoutant l'invisibilité !

"-Et ben ! On aura qu'a faire ça quand tout sera prêt, et que vous aurez appelé Balth. C'est cool en fait du coup on a tout le temps qu'on veut.

"-A moins qu'un téméraire débarque ! Dit Anna. Mais ça m'étonnerait surtout maintenant qu'ils ont du sentir qu'il y avait deux anges dans la maison !

"-Et peut être bientôt un archange ! Anna, prie le toi, essaye de le faire venir. J'ai peur qu'il fasse la sourde oreille si c'est moi qui le prie.

"-Il va sentir ta présence près de moi ...

"-Oui mais ... il t'aime bien Anna, sois convaincante ! Et s'il ne vient pas à la prière, on le fera venir de force avec un rituel magique !

"-D'accord. Dit-elle en mettant Benjamin dans son lit.

Pendant ce temps, Dean avait fait le cercle et Castiel avait terminé de faire la cage avec le sac de jute et il l'aida a soulever le lit pour le sortir du cercle.

"-Tu finis le symbole ? Demanda Dean. Moi je vais m'occuper de Ben.

"-Oui pas de problème. Je vais y ajouter des symboles enochiens pour le renforcer.

"-Alors là, je te laisse faire l'artiste ! Dit Dean en se penchant par dessus le petit lit pour lui donner un baiser avant d'aller prendre ce dont il avait besoin pour s'occuper du bébé.

"-Balthazar ... Dit Anna en fermant les yeux ... Balthazar je te prie de venir ... s'il te plait ... on a besoin de ton aide balthazar ... tu m'entend ? ... tu peux venir en confiance Balthazar ... nous avons besoin d'un archange et il n'y a qu'à toi que nous pouvons faire confiance ... Balth...

"-Oui poupée ? Je suis là ! Bonjours Anna ! Dit-il en apparaissant près de la porte de la salle de bain.

"-Bonjour Balthazar !

"-Et bien ! Que me vaut cette honneur ? Laissez moi deviner : c'est la merde au Paradis, Papa s'est tiré, c'est l'anarchie !

"-Ah tu es déjà au courant ? Dit Castiel en continuant de peindre les symboles sur le sol.

"-Oui, j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs, c'est donc vrai ? L'ange Éternel foule la Terre ?

"-Oui c'est vrai ! Dit Anna.

Puis, Balthazar regarda Dean et Castiel chacun leur tour mimant l'éblouissement, une main au dessus des yeux.

"-Dites donc les mecs ! Vous êtes de vraies lumières ! Vous vous dopez au Viagra ou quoi ? Wow ! J'ai jamais vu une telle aura sur personne !

Ni Dean ni Castiel ne répondirent.

"-Et bien ! Vous êtes pas très bavard ! Je vais repartir moi si vous vous décidez pas a me dire ce que vous me voulez !

"-On a besoin de toi pour aller prendre le grand Livre Des Prophétie et le mettre a l'abris quelque part. Dit Dean qui avait fini d'habiller le petit et s'approchait de l'archange.

"-C'est le gamin de Camael ?

"-Oui, enfin non en fait c'est bien l'enfant de son vaisseau, il n'a que de la grâce résiduelle dans le corps. Dit Castiel.

Balthazar observa un moment le petit dans les bras de Dean.

"-Quoi ? Demanda Dean un peut irrité.

"-T'es une vraie petite maman toi dis donc !

"-Ta gueule ! Fais pas chier !

"-Oh là là susceptible en plus ! C'est une petite fragilité psychique post-accouchement ? Manque de sommeil ?

"-Balthazar ! Dit Castiel qui avait terminé de peindre le symbole sur le sol et y avait angéliquement remis le lit au centre.

"-OK oui j'arrête ! Bon vous êtes sérieux quand vous me demander d'aller dérober le livre pour le cacher ?

"-Bien sur qu'on est sérieux ! Dit Dean. Avant que Raphaël ne le détruise !

"-Si c'est pas déjà trop tard ! Je vous rappelle qu'il est sur place ! Et j'obtiendrait quoi en échange de ce service ?

"-Notre gratitude éternelle ! Dit Dean cyniquement.

"-Balthazar, si tu nous aide tu auras choisi ton camp. Et tu es certainement de ceux qui sont à éliminer, sur la liste de Raphaël ! Comme nous.

"-Balthazar s'il te plait ! Dit Anna. Nous on ne peut pas aller chercher le livre, on a que toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'en foutrais si Raphaël prenait le pouvoir au Paradis !

"-Et vu ce qui est prévu. Reprit Dean. Tu as plutôt intérêt à être dans nos petits papiers, la prophétie dit que nous devons purifier le Paradis, tu comprends la subtilité te concernant ?

"-Tu me menace petit rien ? Dit Balthazar à Dean en s'approchant très près de lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

"-Je ne menace personne. Dit Dean en soutenant son regard. Je te préviens c'est tout, ce sont les termes de la prophétie je ne les invente pas !

"-Il a raison ! Reprit Castiel. On ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, on parle de nous comme une arme pour purifier le Paradis et on ne sais pas ce que ça implique ... je ne te garantie pas que tu ne seras pas une cible si tu ne te rallie pas a nous.

"-C'est que vous savez argumenter les mecs ! Vous fatiguez pas ! J'étais ok dès la première demande que m'a faite maman ici présente. Dit il en montrant Dean du menton.

"-Trouduc ! Dit Dean en remettant Benjamin dans son lit et lui donnant le petit ours Bob pour l'occuper.

"-Non moi c'est Balthazar !

"-Et moi c'est Dean Trouduc et temps que tu m'appellera pas Dean, moi, je t'appellerai Trouduc, Trouduc !

"-Bon c'est fini les enfantillages ? Dit Castiel.

"-Ton humain est irrespectueux !

"-Tu l'es aussi je te signale alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! En attendant on perd du temps ! Tu devrais y aller maintenant !

"-Penses à te dissimuler Balthazar, ne te fais pas prendre ! Dit Anna.

"-T'inquiètes Poupée ! Ils ne m'auront pas, et je sais déjà ou je vais mettre le livre !

"-Quand tu redescendras, si tu ne nous sent pas c'est normal nous seront toujours là mais nous allons nous dissimuler aussi pour que les démons osent enfin venir ici. Il faut qu'on en attrape un pour lui faire dire où est la mère de l'enfant. dit Castiel.

"-Ok ! Allez j'y vais ! A plus ! Dit-il en disparaissant dans un bruissement d'ailes.

* * *

"-Bon ! A nous ! On a tout ce qu'il nous faut ? Demanda Dean.

"-Oui la cage, le symbole, le petit au milieu, on a plus qu'à disparaître des écrans radars et c'est parti ! Dit Castiel en lui donnant le couteau de Rubis et la cage en toile de jute.

Dean mit le couteau sous son oreiller et coinça le sac dans sa poche arrière, puis mit son colt qu'il avait dans son dos dans le tiroir du chevet. Quand il se retourna vers ses compères, ils avaient tous les deux un poignard céleste dans chaque main.

"-Tu endors le petit s'il te plait Mon Ange ?

"-Oui. Dit Castiel en posant deux doigts sur le front de l'enfant qui s'endormit immédiatement.

"-Allez ! Hauts les coeurs ! Dit Dean en enlevant ses chaussures puis s'asseyant sur son lit, dos contre les oreillers.

Anna assise sur le fauteuil disparu de son champs de vision et Castiel était assis devant lui au pied de son lit.

"-Cass, Mon ange, tu es dissimulé là ?

"-_Oui !_ Chuchota-t-il.

"-Tu sais, je te vois ! T'es sûr ?

"-_Oui je suis sûr Dean, ça doit venir de la fusion de nos essences le fait que tu me vois quand même. _

"-Ok ! D'accord ! Dit Dean qui n'était pas surpris de ce nouvel état de fait.

.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, Dean commençait à trouver le temps long. En plus Castiel était là devant lui et il avait terriblement envie de le toucher, de lui faire des tas de choses et il devait se contenter de le regarder sous toutes les coutures et à penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire quand ils auraient enfin un petit moment pour eux. Il regardait sa bouche de profile qui lui semblait imprimer un sourire. Il repensait à la nuit passée dans le chalet, quand ils avaient fait l'amour sur le canapé devant la cheminée ... très vite éteinte, et leur bain ... il se frotta la nuque, étirant son cou pour faire passer ce doux frisson qui venait de lui traverser la colonne vertébrale. A ce moment là Castiel tourna la tête vers lui, il souriait bien, il avait les yeux violets, il en eut un nouveau frisson, et l'ange baissa la tête lui montrant que sa cuisse touchait son pied, puis releva les yeux vers lui souriant toujours. Dean se mordit la lèvre en comprenant qu'il avait suivit toutes ses pensées jusqu'à maintenant,.

"-_Dis donc tu m'espionnes !_ Chuchota Dean.

"-_Ouiiiii ... Et c'est un plaisir ..._ Chuchota Castiel à son tour.

"_-Fais attention Mon Ange, si tu continus à me chauffer comme ça je ne répond plus de moi, tant pis pour le démon qui me surprendra à faire des figures étranges à poil tout seul sur mon lit !_

_"-Hey ! Les garçons ! Je vous rappelle que je suis là moi aussi ! _Dit Anna qui avait bien sûr tout entendu de leurs propos.

Ils se mirent à pouffer tous les trois.

.

"-_Bon ! Il est quelle heure là ?_ Fini par dire Dean en regardant sa montre. _Presque midi ! Ils n'ont vraiment aucun savoir vivre ces démons ! C'est pas poli de faire attendre les gens comme ça !_ Plaisanta-t-il. _J'admire votre flegme ! Vraiment ! Je sais pas comment vous faites pour pouvoir rester comme ça plantés à attendre sans rien faire, moi j'en peux plus de glander là !_

"-_C'est un question d'habitude._ Dit Anna.

"-_Oui en 2000 ans on a eu le temps de s'habituer, à observer, dans l'ombre, des heures, des jours, des mois, des années ..._

"-_Vous n'êtes pas hum... ah bah non je suis con._ Se coupa-t-il lui même en pouffant à nouveau. _Vous n'êtes pas humains c'est vrai ! _

"-_Dean, des fois tu es un vrai gosse._ Dit Anna en riant doucement à son tour.

"-_Quoi ? Faut bien que je m'occupe ! Et ne fait pas cette tête ! Je sais que tu te fout de moi même si je ne te vois pas ma belle._

Il entendit de nouveau le petit rire étouffé d'Anna. Castiel se tourna vers lui, souriant, le regardant avec plein de tendresse.

"-_Mon Ange arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je te l'ai dit, tu me fais perdre tout mes moyens, je vais finir par te sauter dessus moi, Anna ou pas !_

"-_Mais qu'est ce que tu as mangé ce matin ? Pour être dans cet état d'excitation _? Demanda Anna. _Ou c'est le café qui te fait cet effet ?_

"-_Rââhh j'en sais rien mais j'ai une pêche moi_ ! _Et puis j'ai faim, j'ai envie de pisser, y'a un ange sur mon pieu ..._

"-_Dean tu es un grand malade ! Va faire ce que tu as à faire !_ Dit Anna.

"-_Oui elle a raison ! Fait comme si de rien n'était._ Dit Castiel. _Ça te dégourdira les jambes._

"-_Et si je descend, c'est là qu'ils vont débarquer, mais d'ailleurs ils attendent peut être que je sorte de la pièce moi aussi ! _

"-_C'est possible ça !_ Dit Castiel.

"-_Bon allez je descends._ Dit-il en remettant ses chaussures et prenant le couteau de Rubis, le passant dans sa ceinture. _J'ai trop la dalle_ !

Quand il allait pour partir, Castiel l'attrapa par la poche arrière de son jean, le faisant reculer d'un pas vers lui, en le tournant dos a lui.

"-_Qu'est ce que tu fous ?_

"-_Ça !_ Dit Castiel en tirant la cage de jute qu'il avait toujours de coincée dans son autre poche arrière et la déposant à coté de lui sur le lit. _C'est bon maintenant tu peux y aller !_ Finit-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

"-_Hey ! Profiteur !_

Castiel étouffa un rire mais son sourire en disait long, il était content de lui.

"-_Tu sais que je te le ferai payer ça Mon Ange ?_ Dit Dean en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"-_J'espère bien._

"-_Mais en fait y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre à ce que je vois ! _Dit Anna amusée de voir que Dean avait un peu déteint sur le rigide Castiel qu'il était avant.

"-_Nan !_ Dit Dean avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Une fois Dean sorti, les deux anges n'avaient plus à parler à voix haute.

_"Tu as changé Castiel."_

_"Tu trouves ?"_

_"Ah oui ! Vraiment ! Je te trouve plus ... détendu, tu as l'air heureux avec Dean, vous avez l'air heureux tous les deux."_

_"C'est vrai, je crois que nous le sommes, effectivement."_

_"Ça t'a changé, mais avec Dean il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, c'est quelqu'un de bien."_

_"Oh oui ! J'apprend à le connaitre tout les jours et j'ai encore envie d'en apprendre, il est tellement enrichissant."_

_"Tu parles des émotions ?"_

_"Oui. Avec lui tout est source d'émotions, soit bonnes, soit mauvaises mais toujours si intenses."_

_"Quand on voit l'aura que vous dégager, on comprend tout de suite que les émotions que vous partager prennent des proportions gigantesques, tu vois même Balthazar l'a dit, une aura pareil il n'en a jamais vu non plus. Votre amour est immense ! Comment vous avez pu passer à coté pendant si longtemps ?"_

_"Je l'aimais depuis longtemps, peut-être depuis l'Enfer, mais il m'a fallu accepter de ressentir des choses, tu vois de quoi je parle ? Et une fois que j'avais mit un mot sur cette émotion qui me submergeait, j'était tout seul avec cette grosse boule au creux du ventre, étant donné que je ne me doutais pas une seconde que je pouvais partager ça avec lui."_

_"Et Dean ? Depuis quand marchait-il avec la même boule au ventre sans se douter un instant que tu partageais la même chose ? Tu lui a déjà demandé ?"_

_"Non."_

_"Que de temps perdu ! Mon Dieu, tu as dû souffrir le martyre, obligé de le voir tout le temps, en cachant ça tout au fond de toi ! __Dis Moi Castiel ... Comment vous avez fait pour vous révéler ? Comment c'est arrivé ?"_

_"Tu es bien curieuse Anna"_

_"Oooohhh ... tu veux pas me le dire ... c'est toi? ... allez ... dis moi comment t'as fait ... s'il te plait, que je vive un petit moment de bonheur par procuration, ça me manque !"_

_"Je ne sais pas comment dire ça en fait ..."_

_"Humm... c'est gênant ? Oh là là tu as dû faire un truc de dingue, pour que ça te gêne tant, je sent ta gêne Castiel, ne me dis pas non. __Allez Castiel ! Donne moi les détails croustillants, je me rappelle très bien comment il est fait tu peux tout me dire._

_"Pourquoi tu imagines tout de suite que c'est croustillant ?"_

_"A cause de ta gêne Castiel, rien que par ta gêne je vois Dean nu."_

_"Oh ! Tu es très forte Anna !"_

_"J'ai été humaine un long moment Castiel, c'est facile pour moi !"_

_"En fait j'ai pas fais exprès Anna. C'est un geste maladroit de ma part qui a tout déclenché."_

_"Tu n'as pas fais exprès ! Mais comment c'est possible ?"_

_"D'accord Anna je vais te dire, en fais ... depuis quelques temps ... je figeais le temps ... quand Dean était sous la douche._

_"Aaaahh j'en étais sûr..._

_"Anna, si tu veux que je t'explique laisse moi finir avant que Dean ne revienne !_

_"Oh oui pardon vas-y je me tais._

_"Donc je venais quand il était sous la douche et je figeais le temps pour lui soigner des blessures, une par une, rien que pour pouvoir le toucher, et je peux te dire que j'étais pas fier de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher c'était plus fort que moi. Et le jour ou j'ai décidé que ce serait la dernière fois et que j'allais partir, j'ai malencontreusement posé ma main sur son coeur, et comme je ne lai pas vu tout de suite il s'est réveillé complètement. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte et que j'ai senti sa main derrière ma tête je peux te jurer que j'était au bord de la panique, j'ai eu l'impression que mon coeur était arrêté, mais quand j'ai relevé la tête vers lui ... il me regardait en souriant ! ... Et là ça a été l'explosion ... Je me rappellerai toujours de ce moment il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux et il m'a dit ... "Cass ... Je t'aime aussi Mon Ange..." Et il m'a embrassé ... et après ... ça ne te regarde pas._

"-Oh là làààààààààààààààà ! C'est magnifique ! Dit-elle à haute voix.

"-Qu'est ce qui est magnifique ? dit Dean en rentrant dans la pièce à ce moment là ?

"-Castiel vient de me raconter comment vous vous étiez révélé l'un à l'autre. Dit Anna.

"-Oh ! Fit-il. Tu racontes nos petits secrets toi maintenant ? Un peu gêné d'apprendre ça.

"-Non bien sûr, juste le minimum. Que je n'avais pas fait exprès. Dit Castiel en lançant un regard à Anna. Et ...

"-Et ? Répéta Dean en s'approchant de lui.

"-Et la première chose que tu m'a dite...

Dean s'approcha du lit et se posta devant lui :

"-Cass ... Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Dit-il, une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser, comme la première fois.

"-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il s'en souvient aussi ! Constata Anna avec un grand sourire.

"-Tu parles que je m'en souviens, en même temps c'était dimanche dernier ! C'est pas loin ! Six jours de pur bonheur.

"-Que de temps vous avez perdu les garçons ! C'est tellement dommage.

"-C'est comme ça. Dit Dean en regardant Castiel dans les yeux. On ne reviendra pas en arrière maintenant et je me souviens de ces derniers jours dans les moindres détails, les moindres détails. Répéta-t-il se détachant du regard de Castiel avant de ne plus contrôler la pulsion qui lui disait de l'attraper et l'emporter dans la chambre d'à coté.

Allant pour se réinstaller, il amena sa main à sa ceinture pour en enlever le couteau de Rubis :

"-Merde !

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Castiel.

"-Avoir une bonne mémoire ça n'empêche pas d'être tête en l'air ! J'ai oublié le couteau en bas dans la cuisine. Dit-il en se redirigeant vers la porte. Je reviens, je vais le chercher.

Il passa la porte et la referma derrière lui. Puis elle se rouvrit et la tête de Dean réapparue dans l'ouverture :

"-Et arrêtez de discuter de moi tout nu s'il vous plait, ça va devenir gênant à force. Finit-il avant de refermer en riant. Les deux anges entendirent son rire s'éloigner dans le couloir puis ses pas dans l'escalier et quand ils se regardèrent, ils éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

"-C'est Dean ! Dit Anna.

Castiel sourit, en secouant la tête. Oui, c'était Dean, c'était SON Dean.

Puis, soudainement, ils le ressentirent en même temps, une présence démoniaque approchait.

"Les voilà ! Dit Castiel en pensée à Anna.

"Oui ça y est ! T'es près ?

"Oui toujours ! Confirma-t-il en brandissant ses poignards.

Ils attendaient, silencieux, en se regardant, concentrés sur la sensation de dégoût que provoquait la présence de démon près d'un ange et lentement mais sûrement la sensation s'éloigna, la menace avait fait demi tour. Fausse alerte. Ça devait certainement être un éclaireur qui était venu voir ce qu'il en était dans la maison, l'attaque réelle n'allait pas tarder. Au moins Dean serait remonté.

Justement, ses pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier, il allait enfin pouvoir dépenser son énergie excessive.

La porte s'ouvrit :

"-Vous m'en voudrez pas hein ! Je suis passé par la cuisine j'avais très envie d'une bière bien fraîche !

"-Balthazar ! Tu as fais vite !

"-Oui je suis le meilleur ! Dit-il en refermant derrière lui. Le livre des prophéties est à l'abris, on est tranquille !

"-Génial ! Dit Anna.

"-Où est ton humain Castiel ? Parti faire un footing ?

"-Il est en bas.

"-Ah non ! Il n'est pas en bas, j'en viens !

"-Quoi ? Mais si il est ... dans la cuisine.

"-J'en viens je te dis ! Dit Balthazar en lui montrant la bière qu'il avait à la main.

"-Oh non Dean ! Dit Anna.

D'un battement d'ailes Castiel se précipita en bas, fouillant toutes les pièces, puis toutes celles du haut aussi, le sous sol, le bunker terminant pas l'extérieur où Balthazar et Anna qui avait récupéré le bébé endormi le rejoignirent.

"-**DEEEEEEEAN ! **Hurla Castiel.

"-Putain ! Tu t'es fait volé ton humain ? Comment c'est possible ? Vous avez rien senti venir ?

"-Si mais ... Commença Castiel en faisant des pas dans tous les sens, regardant tout autour de lui.

"-On a cru à un éclaireur vu la rapidité avec laquelle il est reparti. Fini Anna.

"-Pour moi il est mort ! Dit Balthazar. Je ne le localise pas et ta lumière est éteinte Castiel.

"-Oh ! Moi non plus ! Dit Anna paniquée.

"-NON ! Il n'est pas mort. Je l'ai protégé de la vue des anges.

"-Tu as fais quoi ? Mais t'es dingue ! On fait comment pour le retrouver maintenant ?

"-Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour Dean dis moi ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, inquisiteur.

"-J'ai ... j'ai lu la prophétie. Il faut absolument le retrouver !

"-Tu l'a lu ? Elle dit quoi ? Demanda Anna.

"-Ça dit : _**"L'Homme Au Coeur Pur Sorti Des Enfers**_

_**Uni De Corps Et d'Âme A l'Ange De La Paix Et De L'Harmonie**_

_**Deviendra Un Guerrier De Dieu**_

_**Et Le Destin Mu Par La Foi Et L'Amour**_

_**Fera D'Eux Une Arme Puissante Au Service Du Seigneur**_

_**Pour Purifier Le Paradis."**_

_**"Dans la peine...**_

"-**STOP !** Hurla Castiel le coupant alors qu'il allait dévoiler la seconde partie de la prophétie. **TAIS TOI !** On ne doit pas savoir ce quelle dit ! Tout du moins les gens concernés ! Donc moi entre autre, vous, je sais pas et toi, c'est trop tard !

"-C'est vrai ! Le libre arbitre. Je suis désolé.

"-Ah tu peux oui.

"-Castiel, tu as entendu comme moi ? Demanda Anna la gorge serrée. _"Dans la peine..._Oh Castiel j'ai peur pour Dean.

"-Oui j'ai ... j'ai entendu ... "_j'ai entendu" _ Répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

Balthazar ne dit rien. Il savait à présent, mais il ne dirait rien. Il ne devait pas, pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse.

* * *

**Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh là là ... Je vais vous laisser accrochées là en fait, il est déjà très long ce chapitre !**

**Alors je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 17 !**

**Bisou à toutes.**

**Gab'**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voilà donc le chapitre 17, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que vous l'ayez rapidement comme vous pouvez le constater. Je n'aime pas vous laisser trop longtemps attendre quand je vous laisse sur un cliff.**

**Merci à toutes de me suivre et merci aussi pour vos review, j'adoore connaitre vos impressions, ca aide l'inspiration et ca permet de voir certaines choses et directions a prendre pour vous satisfaire, c'est très instructif ! Merci encore**

**Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_"Putain j'ai mal aux épaules. _Pensa Dean. _Qu'est ce que j'ai merde ! Mais ..._

Il reprenait soudainement un semblant d'esprit. Remuant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains liées avec des chaines au dessus de la tête. Il avait loupé un épisode et ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. C'était le black out total.

Ouvrant ses yeux difficilement, il ressenti d'un coup que son visage était douloureux, comme après un passage à tabac, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir vu le degré de douleur, il s'imagina tout tuméfié.

Il était donc suspendu par les poignets, le bout de ses chaussures touchant à peine le sol. Il était dans le noir le plus complet, dans une pièce qui empestait à l'écoeurement la moisissure. L'endroit devait être assez grand et vide, vu l'écho que produisait son souffle douloureux.

"-Mais bordel de merde ! Je suis où moi là, putain ! Dit-il à haute voix.

Et était-il vraiment tout seul ici ?

"-Cass ? ... T'es là ? ... **Caaasssss ... quelqu'un ?** Cria-t-il.

Sa voix avait raisonné fort dans la pièce, mais à part un lent "plic-plic" régulier dû à un écoulement d'eau quelque part sur sa droite, il n'y eut aucun son, aucune réponse.

Il eut un haut-le-coeur, il avait la nausée et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, son nez lui brûlait et la peau au dessus de sa bouche aussi. Il pensa au chloroforme, ça lui était déjà arrivé une fois et ça l'avait rendu malade et irrité la peau au niveau du nez et de la bouche, ça ressemblait bien à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

_"Putain ! Mais qui utilise encore ce genre de truc de nos jours ?_ Pensa-t-il. _Enfin, vaut mieux ça que le Taser, la dernière fois ne m'avait pas réussi, j'avait bien failli y rester._ Se dit-il en repensant à cette pénible histoire, faisant remonter sa culpabilité envers l'homme qui était mort pour que lui vive.

En tous cas, même si la technique avait été ringarde et particulièrement ... "humaine", il dû bien reconnaître quelle avait été efficace puisqu'au final il était comme un con, attaché comme un jambon au plafond d'une immonde pièce nauséabonde et humide et dans le noir qui plus est, dans le genre déstabilisant que faire de mieux ?

Et cette douleur lancinante dans les épaules était tellement pénible, ses pieds ne pouvant pas le soulager en se posant fermement sur le sol, et puis, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et Cass qui devait s'inquiéter...

"-**PUTAIN** mes côtes ! Se dit-il à haute voix soudainement.

Il n'allait même pas pouvoir le retrouver avec ce qu'il lui avait gravé dessus, ce satané écran anti-anges était bien une mauvaise idée, il avait eu raison !

"-Y'a pas à chier ... je suis vraiment dans la merde ! Dit-il à nouveau à haute voix pour lui même.

Il eut un nouveau haut-le-coeur dû à ses nausées qui n'étaient toujours pas passées, sa tête tournait. Ses bras tirés vers le haut, lui provoquaient une pression de la cage thoracique et ses poumons s'en trouvaient comprimés, ne lui permettant de respirer que par courtes inspirations, il était en manque d'oxygène, il était épuisé.

"-_Cass..._ Dit-il dans un souffle._ Trouve moi Mon Ange..._ Fini-t-il avant de retomber dans l'inconscient.

* * *

Du coté de chez Bobby, ça faisait près de trois heures que Castiel était planté devant la maison, immobile, silencieux, les yeux fermés, s'évertuant à pointer son esprit vers le lointain, épuisant sa grâce à essayer de localiser Dean, inutilement, en vain.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, même s'il avait gravé l'écran anti-anges sur les côtes de Dean, pourquoi leurs âmes si intensément connectées ne se trouvaient-elles pas toutes seule, pourquoi ne s'attiraient-elles pas l'une l'autre ?

Comme l'avait fait remarqué Balthazar, sa lumière était éteinte, ce pourrait-il que Dean soit déjà mort ? Non, il le saurait, il le ressentirait, du moins il l'espérait, parce que ce n'était finalement plus si limpide et évident que ça. Il ne voulait pas imaginer le pire, il ne voulait pas imaginer qu'il était mort, non, il ne fallait pas, il le retrouverait, ça il le fallait, son existence n'aurait plus aucun intérêt sans lui, et il avait mal, son coeur était serré, c'était nouveau pour lui cette sensation, mais il n'eut aucun mal à en analyser la cause, c'était dû à la peine et la peur qui le rongeaient.

Dans la maison, Anna, qui avait réveillé Benjamin, lui avait donné à mangé et l'avait changé était assise dans le canapé du salon, regardant Balthazar tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il avait lu la prophétie et son comportement avait changé depuis ce moment, elle voyait l'inquiétude sur son visage grandir au fur et à mesure que s'écoulaient les heures et ça amplifiait sa propre inquiétude.

_"Dans la peine ..."_ C'était ce qu'il avait dit quand il avait commencé à réciter la deuxième strophe de la prophétie, avant que Castiel ne l'interrompe et ces trois mots lui avaient fait froid dans le dos. Pour se rassurer un peu elle se disait que_ Dans la peine_ pouvait vouloir dire des tas de choses, une prophétie était toujours tournée de façon tarabiscoté et ça ne voulait pas forcément dire la peine dans le sens de la tristesse, c'était peut être la peine, dans le sens du travail acharné. En tous cas elle l'espérait vraiment.

D'un coup elle sursauta, sortie de ses pensées par Balthazar qui venait de frapper fort dans ses mains, comme pour dire "Allez !" et il se dirigea directement dehors d'un pas décidé.

"-Castiel ! L'interpella-t-il. Faut bouger ! On va pas rester là à rien faire pendant des heures encore, ça suffit maintenant, tu vois bien que tu n'arrives à rien alors arrête de t'esquinter la grâce et passons à l'action !

"-Oui, j'admire ton enthousiasme. Dit Castiel d'un ton monocorde. Mais tu as des idées, toi ô grand archange ?

"-Tu sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé comme ça avant ? Ton humain te déteint vraiment dessus ! J'ai l'impression de l'entendre, insolent et dédaigneux.

Castiel ne répondit rien, mais il sourit légèrement en pensant que c'était un peu vrai.

"-Je pensais que peut être le lien du sang pourrait nous aider. J'ai jamais essayé mais il peut y avoir des résultats si Anna, toi et moi on transcende notre énergie en passant par son frère. On a rien à perdre que d'essayer ! Où est-il ? Comment il s'appelle l'autre .. heu ..

"-Sam ! Dit Anna derrière lui. Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher ?

"-J'en sais rien ... Castiel ?

"-Je ne pense pas qu'on arrivera à obtenir de résultat de cette façon, toujours à cause de l'écran anti-anges, mais en fait j'en sais rien allez savoir, c'est vrai qu'on a rien à perdre à essayer.

"-Ou est ... heu... Sam ?

"-Il est parti en chasse d'un manticore.

"-Un manticore ? Aux Etats unis ? T'es sûr ?

"-Ouiiiii je suis sûr Balthazar, C'est comme ça, c'est de plus en plus courant de trouver des créatures hors de leur air de jeu habituel de nos jours, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est un fait. Celui ci est à Horseshoe Mesa dans le grand Canyon.

"-Ok ! Bon tu vas le chercher ?

"-Ça fait deux fois cette semaine que je lui annonce que j'ai perdu Dean, il va être enchanté mais oui, de toutes façons il faut que je lui dise quand même et comme on a besoin de lui pour tenter notre expérience, j'y vais. Par contre je pense que je vais les aider à tuer le manticore avant de revenir. Pendant ce temps là essayez de trouver une autre solution, et faites attention il y a toujours le bébé à protéger.

"-T'inquiète pas, on, enfin Anna va prendre soin de lui, moi les bébés ... Mais fait gaffe au manticore toi hein ? Je pense que tu sais que sa morsure est mortelle pour les être angélique hein ?

"-Oui oui je sais Balthazar. Dit-il en tendant la main a côté de lui, faisant apparaître son trench dans sa main, l'enfilant rapidement par dessus le pull de Dean qu'il portait toujours.

Puis il s'éclipsa après un léger sourire vers Anna pour la remercier de s'occuper du bébé.

.

"-Tu aurais dû aller avec lui Balthazar. Dit Anna. A vous deux vous auriez pu exterminer le manticore encore plus rapidement.

"-Non je ne penses pas que ça aurait changer grand chose, et de toutes façons il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule.

"-Mais je suis très capable de me défendre tu sais !

"-Je sais mais pas facile de se battre avec un bébé humain dans les bras ma Chérie.

"-Ah oui tu as raison.

"-Bon ! J'espère qu'ils vont revenir rapidement, plus le temps passe et plus il y a de risque que Dean soit mort quand on le retrouvera, si on le retrouve et il ne faut pas qu'il soit mort ! Pas maintenant !

"-Pas maintenant ?

"-Oui, ... heu ... la prophétie est .. .. sur la bonne voie, il faut absolument qu'elle se réalise ! La purification du Paradis est en jeu.

* * *

Quand Sam vit Castiel apparaître devant lui, tout seul, il su tout de suite qu'il était encore arrivé quelque chose à Dean. Il senti ses poils s'hérisser sur toute sa peau, en voyant l'expression de l'ange. Et une peur incommensurable le prit.

"-Il est mort ? Demanda-t-il avant même que Castiel ne dise un mot. Ce qui fit se retourner Bobby et un homme noir près de lui, qui étaient en train de regarder une carte, d'un même mouvement.

"-Non... enfin on sait pas ... non je ne pense pas. Bafouilla-t-il. Il a disparu.

"-Encore ! Mais comment tu te démerde pour toujours perdre Dean ? Tu es son ange gardien et tu as trouvé le moyen de le perdre pour la deuxième fois cette semaine bordel ! Dit Sam excédé.

"-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Bobby qui s'était rapproché suivit de l'homme noir qui le regardait avec un air éberlué.

"-On ne sait pas trop, il est descendu dans la cuisine et il est jamais réapparu. On pense aux démons parce qu'à peu prés au même moment on a senti une présence passer.

"-Mais qui est "on" ? Demanda Sam.

"-Anna et moi. Et Balthazar qui est revenue à ce moment là aussi.

"-Quoi quoi quoi ? Balthazar ? Qu'est ce que Balthazar fait dans cette histoire ?

"-Il nous a rejoint. Mais je t'expliquerai tout ça une autre fois, là il a eu une idée pour essayer de retrouver Dean et on a besoin de toi.

"-Ok on y va !

"-Je pense qu'on va d'abord s'occuper du manticore, je vais vous aider.

"-Quoi ? non ! On y va maintenant !

"-Non Sam, on ne peu pas laisser Bobby tout seul.

"-Heu moi je suis là aussi. Dit l'homme noir. Je me présente. Dit-il en tendant sa main à Castiel. Rufus Turner.

"-Oh ! LE Rufus Turner, le chasseur ? Demanda Castiel en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

"-Heu oui. Dit l'homme étonné du terme "LE" utilisé devant son nom.

"-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Dit Castiel. La façon dont vous avez exterminé la Vouivre dans l'Indiana, était un exploit dont je me permet de vous féliciter.

"-Heu... Et bien ... heu .. Merci. Dit l'homme gêné.

"-Mais de rien...

"-Vous êtes un ange n'est ce pas ? Demanda Rufus, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

"-Oui, Castiel.

"-Bon ! Je voudrais pas vous déranger les mecs mais on était en train de parler de mon frère qui a disparu là !

"-Oui Sam, on va aller tuer le manticore et on retourne chez Bobby. Reprit Castiel.

"-Mais pourquoi tu ne le retrouve pas au fait ? Il est encore sous l'emprise de quelque chose ?

"-Non je lui ai gravé des symboles sur ses côtes qui font écran aux anges. Pour que Raphaël ne le localise pas.

"-Mais c'est complètement con ! Tu le cache et vous restez dans la maison de Bobby ? C'est moi ou vous avez oublié un bout de votre cerveau quelque part ?

"-Je l'ai fait cette nuit, nous sommes allez ailleurs pour nous reposer, je ne voulais pas qu'on soit découvert.

"-Alors pourquoi vous êtes pas resté là bas ?

"-On avait un plan pour récupérer la mère de Benjamin.

"-Bah super votre plan ! Bravo ! Ça a bien marché !

"-Je suis désolé Sam, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard si tu veux bien, pour l'instant occupons nous vite du manticore qu'on puisse rentrer rapidement !

"-Bon d'accord, mais t'auras vraiment intérêt de tout me raconter en détails après !

"-Oui Sam, tu sauras tout.

* * *

Dean revint de nouveau à lui, en sursaut, il venait de rêver. Un rêve étrange, où il se voyait courir dans un cimetière, poursuivant un vampire, et une fille sortait soudainement de nul part et coupait la tête du vampire qui tomba en poussière entre eux, avant qu'elle fasse un bond et lui saute dessus avant qu'il ai pu réagir, lui appuyant la hache quelle avait en main sur sa gorge et c'est à ce moment qu'il s'était réveillé.

Et d'un coup il reprit conscience de où il était, enfin, façon de parler parce qu'il ne le savait pas, mais il était encore attaché et toutes ses douleurs se rappelèrent à lui avec perfidie quand il tenta de ramener ses bras vers lui. Tout lui revint.

Il était toujours aussi nauséeux et finalement il regretta d'avoir reprit conscience.

A première vue, rien n'avait changé, il n'entendait toujours que le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient dans leur flaque à coté de lui et rien d'autre.

_"Et si le plan c'était en fait de me laisser là. _Pensa-t-il._ Putain je préférerait encore crever d'une balle dans la tête que de crever comme un chien, attacher là à attendre que la mort vienne me chercher ! Ah non y'a pas moyen ! _

"-**HEYYYYYYYY !** Hurla-t-il aussi fort qu'il pu, malgré son manque d'air et la soif qui commençait à le tirailler. **VENEZ ENFOIRÉS ! MONTREZ MOI VOS GUEULES, BANDE DE LÂCHES !** Fini-t-il avant de tousser comme un dératé, qui lui provoqua une intense douleur dans la cage thoracique et dans ses épaules.

L'étouffement lui irrita la gorge et fit pleurer ses yeux, il était exténué, ça n'est qu'après de longues minutes, qu'il réussi à calmer sa respiration, et à reprendre un semblant de souffle. Avalant péniblement le peu de salive qui lui restait, fermant les yeux pour sortir de cet endroit.

Puis sa tête retomba en avant, il replongea, laissant faire les choses pour ne plus être là.

* * *

"-Bon ! Alors voilà ! Dit Rufus, comme Bobby m'a dit qu'il ne serait qu'avec un seul des Winchester j'ai décidé de me joindre à eux et comme je suis arrivé avant eux j'ai cherché où pouvait se cacher le manticore et j'ai découvert sa tanière Il est dans une grotte à cet endroit précis. Dit-il en pointant l'endroit de son index à Castiel. On cherchait comment y arriver parce que le terrain n'est pas très praticable. Avec l'Impala c'est même pas la peine et mon pick-up ...

"-Le problème ne se pose plus puisque c'est moi qui vous emmène. Dit Castiel. On y va.

"-Mais il va faire nuit très vite maintenant ! Dit Sam.

"-Et bien on aura qu'à le tuer avant la nuit. De toutes façons, il faut qu'on le piège dans sa grotte et la nuit il rentre se cacher au moins on sera sûr de l'y trouver !

Les trois chasseurs le regardèrent, et l'assurance qui transparaissait sur son visage fini de les rassurer assez pour accepter d'y aller tout de suite.

"-Par contre je vais faire quelque chose avant. Dit-il en s'approchant de Rufus.

L'homme eu un mouvement de recul quand l'ange leva la main vers lui pour apposer ses doigts dans son cou mais Castiel le retint par le bras.

"-Bouge pas Rufus. Dit Bobby. Il va te faire un cadeau.

L'homme se laissa donc faire et quand les doigts de Castiel entrèrent en contact avec le cou de Rufus, une lumière émeraude éclatante apparue.

"-Voilà. Dit Castiel. Vous êtes immunisé contre tous les poisons terrestres.

"-C'est vrai ? Demanda le chasseur.

"-Castiel acquiesça.

"-Et pour combien de temps ?

"-A vie. Dit Castiel.

"-Génial hein ? Dit Bobby à son vieil ami.

"-Super ! Et vous aussi vous y avez eu droit ?

"-Bien sûr. Dit Sam. On est tous a l'abris de l'empoisonnement ce qui n'est pas négligeable vu la saleté qui nous attend.

"-Non pas tous. Dit Castiel. Moi, non. Si il me mort, je meurt.

"-Merde ! Ça craint ça ! Dit Bobby.

"-Non, il suffit juste que je ne me fasse pas mordre ou piquer par son dard empoisonné, c'est tout !

"-Ouais c'est une façon de voir. Mais tu as bien fais de nous le dire quand même, parce qu'il va falloir qu'on le prenne en compte.

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, faite attention à vous principalement, la bête ne nous laissera pas une chance de penser à autre chose. Restez bien concentrés.

Les trois chasseurs acquiescèrent et prirent chacun une arme.

"-Tu veux la Death Scythe ? Demanda Sam à Castiel en lui tendant.

"-Non garde là moi je prend la hache viking et j'ai mes poignards célestes , autant qu'on soit deux à posséder des arme spéciales, ça augmente nos chances.

"-Ok !

Castiel prit donc la hache viking que devait prendre Dean, Bobby prit la hache de Sigyrd comme prévu à l'origine et Rufus pris la Duarf Axe dont Sam n'avait plus utilité.

Puis Castiel leur fit signe de se rapprocher de lui. Sam attrapa au passage le sac contenant le lance roquettes et le mit sur son épaule avant de poser sa main sur celle de l'ange, que ce dernier tendait entre eux, suivit de Bobby et Rufus.

"-Vous êtes prêts ?

"-Oui. Répondirent les chasseurs en coeur.

"-Rufus... fléchis les genoux... Dit Sam au moment où il disparurent de la chambre dans un battement d'ailes.

* * *

"La nuit va tomber. Dit Anna.

"-Ouais ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font bon-sang !

"-Je crois que le manticore ne se balade pas la nuit, ils ne vont pas tarder Balthazar.

"-J'espère bien ! Tu sais j'ai pensé a un truc, pourquoi attendre qu'un démon vienne nous trouver ? On a qu'à aller en chercher un nous même, je suis sûr que n'importe lequel de ces dégénérés devrait pouvoir nous renseigner sur où est Dean et il pourrait aussi nous dire où est la mère de l'enfant. T'en pense quoi ?

"-Je pense que c'est à tenter ! Et il y a une cage là haut.

"-Une cage d'emprisonnement ?

"-Oui Castiel l'a faite ce matin !

"-Mais c'est parfait ça ! Je vais la chercher. Dit-il en disparaissant, réapparaissant presque aussitôt.

"-Ça fera l'affaire non ? Demanda Anna.

"-Oui c'est nickel, maintenant faut trouver une de ces saloperies, ce qui est bien c'est qu'ils sont tellement visible que je nous donne pas une demie heure pour être revenus, avec un peu de chance Castiel sera là avec le frère.

"-Sam

"-Oui Sam ... On y va poupée ?

"-Avec le bébé ?

"-Oui, t'inquiète je m'occupe de tout, je préfère que tu sois avec moi, même si c'est en arrière, je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici.

"-D'accord, faisons vite alors.

"-Allez !

Les deux anges s'envolèrent ensemble dans un battement d'ailes.

* * *

Castiel fit en sorte de se poser à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'endroit indiqué avec les trois chasseurs pour qu'ils aient le temps de se préparer, de se regrouper.

Rufus pour qui le voyage angélique était nouveau, remercia Sam pour lui avoir dit de fléchir les jambes, en effet l'arrivée était franchement déstabilisante.

Sans tergiverser des heures, ils se préparèrent tous pour la bataille :

Sam sorti le lance roquettes du sac, sous le regard perplexe de Castiel et le tendit à Bobby avec une roquette pour qu'il l'arme.

"-Pourquoi cette arme de guerre. Demanda l'ange.

"-On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait servir.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, en semblant réfléchir, puis il hocha les épaules.

"-Après tout, on ne sait jamais, tu as raison, plus vite c'est réglé plus vite on repart.

Quand Bobby eut armé l'engin, il le redonna à Sam qui passa l'anse par dessus sa tête pour avoir l'arme dans son dos.

Castiel jeta son trench sur le sac par terre et l'imitant les trois autres chasseurs enlevèrent aussi leurs vestes et manteau afin d'avoir le moins possible de gêne dans leurs mouvement pendant la confrontation avec le manticore.

"-Je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil, attendez moi là. Dit Castiel.

Les chasseurs acquiescèrent et il parti d'un coup d'ailes.

* * *

Castiel se posta au dessus de l'entrée de la grotte où se trouvait normalement la bête, et se penchant dans le vide, il la vit, immédiatement.

Le manticore était couché devant sa cache en train de manger ce qui semblait être les restes d'un puma, la pauvre bête n'avait pas dû faire long feu face à l'attaque de ce prédateur, mais il valait mieux un puma qu'un humain.

Castiel retourna vers les chasseur les faisant sursauter en réapparaissant devant eux, ils ne pensaient pas le revoir si vite.

"-C'est bon le manticore est devant l'entrée de sa grotte, il est en train de manger, il faut profiter du moment !

"-En train de manger quoi ? Demanda Sam.

"-Un puma.

"-Rââhh pauvre bête.

"-Vaut mieux ça qu'un touriste.

"-Oui c'est vrai.

"-Bon ! On y va ?

"-On te suit.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la tanière du monstre. A l'approche, suivant les indications gestuelles de l'ange, ils se séparèrent pour encercler l'entrée, l'énorme roche dans lequel se terrait la bête était sur la droite du sentier : Bobby continua sur le chemin tout droit, Rufus se décala sur sa gauche et Sam encore plus à gauche pour arriver de face à l'ouverture. Castiel lui d'un bond, se retrouva face à Bobby de l'autre côté de l'entrée. Et d'un mouvement commun ils se montrèrent à la bête.

Le manticore qui les vit immédiatement, sauta sur ses pattes et fit un bond en arrière, brandissant son dard en avant au dessus de sa tête, avant de lancer un rugissement abominable mélange étrange de feulement et de bruit de trompette, sa bouche, car c'était bien une bouche, était immense, allant d'une oreille à l'autre, et l'air vicié qui en sortait était atrocement nauséabond.

"-C'est bien le notre ! Dit Bobby.

"-Oui il a encore la balafre du coup de machette que tu lui a foutu dans la gueule la dernière fois.

"-Allez viens là saloperie. Dit Sam en voyant le manticore reculer encore, s'affaissant sur ses pattes arrières. On a pas que ça à foutre charogne !

"-Fais attention Sam ! Cria Castiel. Il ne recule pas ! Il se regroupe ! Il va sauter sur toi ! Prend garde à son dard !

Au même moment la bête s'élança en direction du jeune chasseur mais Castiel, sauta au sol devant lui, administrant un violent coup de hache au ventre de la bête au moment ou elle passait au dessus de lui. Elle roula au sol avant quelle ai pu atteindre Sam, qui recula vite de quelques pas, car le manticore était déjà de nouveau sur pattes, il échappa de justesse à un grand coup de griffes acérée qui lui auraient lacéré la cuisse et à son dard qu'il faisait aller en avant vers lui pour le piquer.

Castiel se remit sur ses pieds lui aussi tandis que Rufus avait changé de place et se trouvait à présent entre Sam et l'ange. Sam se débarrassa du lance roquette, près d'un rocher pour l'y retrouver en cas de besoin et faisait à présent tourner la Death scythe devant lui, formant des huit dans l'air qui la firent chanter sa douce mélodie mortelle, tellement elle vibrait en présence de la créature. La bête poussa de nouveau son cri vers lui, semblant particulièrement perturbée par le son de la faux de la mort et fit tournoyer sa queue mortelle dans les airs.

Puis le monstre tourna sur lui même comme s'il évaluait leurs capacités, ses yeux jaune brillaient de rage, il n'allait pas tarder à attaquer, ils étaient sur leur garde. Et au moment ou le manticore se tourna vers Castiel, il poussa un nouveau cri en sa direction regroupant ses pattes arrières, visiblement il l'avait choisi lui, à moins que ce ne soit son sang sur la lame de sa hache, la bête était peut être rancunière, en tous cas elle l'avait choisi et au moment ou elle allait sauter, Sam lui asséna un grand coup dans l'arrière train, lui entaillant la cuisse dont le sang gicla sur le sol rocheux. Mais la bête s'était lancé et bien que déstabilisée par le coup, arriva sur Castiel qui s'éclipsa un centième de seconde pour ne plus être devant le monstre, et réapparaissant sur le coté, il lui intima un violent coup de hache a la base du cou tranchant sa jugulaire. Surpris et désorienté par ce qui venait de se passer, le manticore leur tourna le dos un moment, bien trop long pour son bien car Rufus et Bobby de chaque côté, enfoncèrent les lames de leurs armes de chaque coté de son corps dans ses cotes. Le monstre hurla et sautant en avant pour s'éloigner, il fut surpris de nouveau quand Castiel se retrouva devant son chemin de fuite.

Il fit donc demi tour pour se retrouver face à Sam qui brandit sa hache et le frappa de nouveau l'atteignant au cou, en tranchant tout le côté. Il était fini, les blessures qu'il avait subit étaient mortelles, et la rage qui l'animait avait décuplé et sans que personne n'ai le temps de réagir, il sauta en direction de Rufus, lui lacérant le ventre d'un coup de patte, le chasseur tomba au sol en lâchant sa hache, serrant ses mains contre son ventre pour y garder ses tripes. D'un bond Castiel arriva auprès de lui avant que le manticore ne le pique, sortant un poignard céleste de sa manche dans sa main libre et l'enfonça dans la gorge de la bête, il y eut comme une décharge électrique dans ses chairs et Castiel le lâcha, l'y laissant planté quand elle recula essayant de le retirer avec ses pattes de devant, en vain.

"-Bobby ! Cria Castiel. Emmène Rufus loin d'ici !

Le chasseur fit le tour, passant derrière Sam qui regardait la bête avec un regard remplis de haine, un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, tandis qu'il faisait toujours bouger la Death Scythe dans l'air. Castiel s'éloigna de Rufus quand Bobby les eut rejoint fait relevé son ami qui continuait de tenir son ventre, et qu'il l'emportait vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires.

Ils ne se retrouvèrent plus qu'à deux face au manticore qui montrait des signes évidents de faiblesse. Sam d'un coté qui changea le sens de son arme, la tenant bien fermement par la poignée au dos de la lame, le gros pieu de bois en avant. Castiel lui, de l'autre côté du monstre, tenait sa hache dans la mains gauche et avait sorti son deuxième poignard céleste, qu'il tint dans sa main droite.

"-Allez Sam ! Dit Castiel. Maintenant il faut en finir !

"-Quand tu veux Castiel ! Dit Sam d'un ton ferme.

La bête reculait en direction de sa grotte mais l'ange et le chasseur la suivait lentement, se regardant, regardant la bête, puis se regardant de nouveau, l'ange fit un signe de tête à Sam qui comprit tout de suite ou il voulait en venir et comme un seul homme, quand Castiel cria **"MAINTENANT !"**, ils se ruèrent sur le manticore, Sam fit pénétrer le pieu dans sa cage thoracique, la transperçant de part en part, elle en ressorti de l'autre côté et Castiel planta sa hache par le dessus dans le dos du monstre et son poignard entre ses oreilles, lui intimant une autre décharge électrique dans la tête, et vite ils ressortirent chacun leurs armes des chairs du manticore, Sam reprit aussi le premier poignard qui était resté planté dans le cou de la bête, avant qu'elle n'arrive à les piquer de son dard empoisonné qu'elle pointait vers eux par à-coups, puis, le manticore rua sur ses pattes arrière en hurlant, un cri abominable, ce qui les fit reculé et se retournant sur lui même, il rentra d'un bond dans sa cache.

"-Il va mourir maintenant. Dit Castiel à Sam qui se retourna entendant du bruit derrière lui.

"-**Poussez vous les jeunes !** Hurla Bobby qui était à quelques mètres, face à l'entrée de la grotte, le lance roquettes sur l'épaule.

Sam et Castiel fuirent l'entrée en courant se postant derrière le vieux chasseur et Bobby tira.

L'explosion fit un bruit terrible et tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur n'avait pu qu'être pulvérisé.

"-Voilà dans ta gueule saloperie de merde ! Dit-il.

.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent tous les trois plantés sur place à regarder la fumée et la poussière s'échapper de la grotte. Ils avaient réussi, la bête était morte à présent et ils étaient en vie.

"-Rufus ! S'exclama Bobby.

"-J'y vais ! Dit Castiel en s'éclipsant.

Quand il arriva auprès du chasseur, Castiel fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas mort. Bobby l'avait installé sur le sol, la tête posée sur le tas de vestes qu'ils avaient laissé là.

"-Merde. Dit-il en voyant apparaître l'ange devant lui. Je vais crever.

"-Mais non, vous n'allez pas mourir aujourd'hui. Dit Castiel en s'accroupissant auprès de lui.

Il enleva les mains de l'homme de son ventre et y apposa la sienne. Une grande lueur blanche apparue, Rufus regarda avec des yeux écarquillés ce qui était en train de se passer et il senti son ventre, sa chair bouger, la sensation fut des plus étrange et la douleur disparue.

"-Voilà ! Dit Castiel au moment ou Sam et Bobby arrivaient auprès d'eux.

Rufus s'assied, se touchant le ventre, puis se leva rapidement soulevant sa chemise et son tee-shirt déchirés, touchant de nouveau sa peau, pour constater qu'il n'avait plus rien.

"-C'est un miracle ! Dit-il. Merci, merci, merci. Répéta-t-il, finissant par prendre Castiel dans ses bras, lui tapant dans le dos, répétant encore. Merci, merci beaucoup, je croyait qu'il en était fini de moi. Fini-t-il en lâchant l'ange.

"-Mais c'est normal.

"-Heureusement que vous nous avez rejoint en tous cas ! Sinon j'était mort aujourd'hui !

"-Mais non Sam m'aurait appelé et je serait venu.

"-C'est vrai ?

"-Mais oui ! Dit Sam. Castiel fait comme qui dirait ... parti de la famille. Dit Sam sans entrer dans les détails.

"-Bon les jeunes, je voudrait pas vous presser hein mais il faut que vous partiez, vous avez autre chose à faire que de tailler une bavette avec des vieux bonhommes.

"-Oui c'est vrai. Dit Castiel. Je vous ramène au motel.

Ils ramassèrent tous leur affaires, Castiel remit son trench.

"-Tu as la Death Scythe Sam ? Demanda Castiel.

"-Oui ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai là. Répondit le jeune chasseur en levant le bras devant lui, l'arme à la main.

"-Bien ! Allons-y alors ! ... heu ... attendez moi une minute. Dit l'ange avant de s'éclipser.

.

Ils entendirent un grand fracas de roches, comme un éboulement et virent de la poussière se dissiper dans l'air à l'endroit ou était la cache du manticore.

.

Quand Castiel revint près d'eux, ils le regardèrent attendant une explication.

"-Quoi ? Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. j'ai fait s'effondrer la grotte.

Ils ne répondirent pas et acquiescèrent juste.

Castiel tendit sa main entre eux et ils s'envolèrent en direction du motel.

* * *

Quand Dean reprit conscience une nouvelle fois, il fut submergé par une vague de remords et de honte, il venait encore de rêver de cette fille blonde.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi en plus, il ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu alors pourquoi son esprit lui faisait ça ? Et même si c'était pour s'évader d'ici, pourquoi est ce que ce n'était pas de Cass qu'il rêvait ?

C'était dingue, il se rappelait encore des images : La fille était entièrement nue, sous la douche, magnifique et sensuelle, et il se rappelait parfaitement l'avoir désiré comme un dingue, c'était tellement réel. Mais le pire c'est que dans le moment Castiel n'entrait d'aucune sorte dans l'équation, il avait senti son coeur entièrement libre. Comment cela était-il possible ? Parce que maintenant qu'il était conscient, ses sentiments pour lui était ce qui le faisait tenir, c'était indéniable, alors pourquoi ? L'Ange était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui dans cette existence, et il rêvait qu'il n'était rien pour lui. Une nouvelle vague de honte le prit faisant perler un larme à son oeil, il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi, d'avoir sali leur lien.

"-Et bien et bien mon petit mignon, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu veux ta maman ? Ah non je suis bête, le petit garçon a pu sa môman hein ha ha ha ...

"-Crowley ! Espèce d'enfoiré !

La lumière s'alluma dans la pièce et Dean pu enfin voir son geôlier.

* * *

"-Alors ? Demanda la fille blonde.

"-Je viens de réessayer, ça ne marche pas, c'est instable. Répondit la rousse.

"-Hein ? Attends ! A l'instant là tu veux dire ?

"-Oui.

'-J'étais sous la douche je te signale !

"-Oh !

"-Oui oh ! La prochaine fois que tu essayes de faire apparaître ce mec près de moi essaye de le faire quand je ne suis pas toute nue je t'en serrai éternellement reconnaissante.

"-Oui pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée.

"-Par contre ça marche hein ! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure au cimetière.

"-Comment tu sais que c'était lui ?

"-Et bien je lui ai sauté dessus en fait ... mais quand je l'ai aplati sur le sol pour le tuer, "Pouf" il s'est évaporé.

"-C'est ce que je te disait c'est instable ... pour le tuer tu dis ! !

"-Oui bon ... je me suis un peu trop précipité, je l'ai pris pour un vampire, mais c'est pas de ma faute, il était avec l'autre.

"-La prochaine fois, contrôle toi, je crois qu'il serait mal-venu que tu tues l'Élu...

* * *

**Voilà voilà voilà ! ! !**

**Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre hi hi je vais vous laisser sur plein de questions hé hé hé**

**Le chapitre 18 est déjà écrit dans ma tête je vous promet une suite rapide.**

**Alors ? **

**Vos impressions sur ce chap, je suis curieuse hi hi **

**Bisou et merci de me suivre !**

**Gab'**


	18. Chapter 18

**Et ouiii déjà le chapitre 18 ! **

**Bon ce chap est plus court que le précédent mais en fait c'est le 17 qui était vraiment long ! LOL**

**Je pense que vous me voyez venir maintenant, vous voyez où je vous emmène ? Hi hi**

**Merci à C-Line Archan'Tiel Mon Ange personnel, Merci à Marianclea et Merci à Eliida ! Merci pour vos dernières reviews ! Je vous adore les filles !**

**Parce que j'écris pour moi, mais pour vous aussi et je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise ! **

**Allez ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Comme l'avait estimé Balthazar avant de partir, il ne leur fallu à peine une demie heure pour trouver, capturer et ramener un démon chez Bobby. Bon il l'avait pas mal amoché, mais c'est pas comme si ça avait une quelconque importance, de toutes façons il allait cracher tout ce qu'il savait et crever avant le levé du soleil.

Il finissait de le ligoter sur un fauteuil qu'il avait placé dans le piège à démon peint sur le plancher de la chambre de Dean et quand ce fut fait Anna tira sur la cage qu'il avait sur la tête découvrant son visage qu'ils voyaient immonde et monstrueux avec leurs yeux d'ange.

"-Tu sais que t'es vraiment pas beau toi ? Lui dit l'archange avec ironie.

"-Va te faire foutre emplumé de mes deux.

"-Oh ! Au moins maintenant on sait que tu parles, et crois moi t'as pas fini de parler l'affreux, oh oui tu vas parler sinon tu vas en chier des ronds de chapeaux quand un certain ange très en colère va débarquer.

"-J'ai rien à vous dire !

"-Détrompe toi. Dit Anna. Nous sommes très curieux, et il y a plusieurs choses qu'on voudrait savoir.

"-Oui, plusieurs points à éclaircir.

"-Vous allez me faire quoi sinon ? M'envoyer en Enfer ? Ironisa le démon.

"-Oh ! Mon pauvre mais on t'a mal renseigné ! Nous ne renvoyons pas les démons en Enfer ! Non non !

"-Nous les anéantissons. Fini Anna en déposant Benjamin dans son petit lit, qu'ils avaient éloigné le plus possible du cercle, et apposant deux doigts sur son front pour le rendormir.

"-Oui, tu n'as aucune chance de te sortir d'ici si tu ne réponds pas à nos questions, parole d'être angélique.

"-Parole. Ajouta Anna, pensant, elle aussi, que peut être leur engagement à ne pas le tuer s'il parlait, aiderait à ce qu'il les renseigne.

"-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de votre parole moi, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez, je ne vous dirais rien du tout.

"-C'est bien ce qu'on va voir, espèce d'abomination ! Je vais commencer par une question simple. Où est la maman de ce gamin ? On sais que c'est vous qui l'avez capturé et qui avez tué Camael ... mon frère espèce de merde ! Dit Balthazar en lui assénant une magistrale droite en plein visage.

"-Où l'avez vous séquestrée ? Et est-elle encore vivante au moins ? Poursuivit Anna en posant une main sur le bras de Balthazar pour qu'il recule d'un pas et qu'il se calme.

"-...

"-T'as pas compris la question saloperie de démon ? Tu vas nous dire où elle est, nous, on va aller la chercher, et toi et tes petits copains nauséabonds vous allez oublier jusqu'à l'existence de cette famille !

"-Mais qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de cette famille ! Ah vous êtes vraiment très cons ! Vous pouvez vous le garder votre saleté de chiard, qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on en fasse ? C'est même pas un ange ! Et sa gueularde de mère, on l'a pas non plus.

"-Quoi ? Dirent Anna et Balthazar en même temps.

"-Vous êtes tellement facile à manipuler et vous êtes sois disant des êtres supérieurs, laisser moi rire. Elle est dans les égouts juste à coté de chez elle, on allait quand même pas se faire chier à la garder quelque-part. Le seul but c'était de vous distraire et de chopper le chasseur.

"-Où est -il ? Demanda tout de suite Balthazar.

"-Alors la mon con, tu vas te gratter pour que je te le dise.

Balthazar ne pu s'empêcher de lui balancer un autre magistral coup de poing qui lui explosa le nez.

Le démon se mit à rire, crachant du sang, et riant de plus belle.

"-Anna.

"-Oui Balthazar ?

"-Va chercher la mère du petit.

"-D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite. Dit-elle en s'envolant.

* * *

Castiel, Sam, Bobby et Rufus réapparurent dans la chambre du motel et très vite le jeune chasseur rassembla ses affaires, coinçant la Death Scythe entre les anses de tissus, sur son sac.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel, qui l'attendait, regardait par la fenêtre, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Quand il tourna son regard sur sa droite et que ses yeux tombèrent sur l'impala, son coeur se serra fort, et il ferma les yeux.

"-Sam ! L'interpella-t-il. Tu es prêt ?

"-Oui, c'est quand tu veux Castiel ! Bobby ?

"-Je rentre avec l'Impala ! On ne va pas la laisser ici, Dean nous le pardonnerait pas si on abandonnait son bébé là, même si c'est pour lui.

"-Oui tu as raison. Dit Sam avec un demi sourire.

"-Au revoir Castiel. Dit Rufus en lui tendant la main. J'ai été heureux de faire votre connaissance.

"-Moi aussi. Dit Castiel en serrant la main tendue.

"-Sam, j'espère que tu retrouveras vite ton frère.

"-Oui j'espère aussi, merci. Dit-il en lui serrant la main à son tour. Bobby ...

"-Ouais salut les jeunes, allez hâtez vous ! Dean vous attend.

Sam et Castiel les saluèrent une dernière fois d'un signe de tête et ils s'envolèrent dans un bruissement d'ailes.

.

Pour réapparaître chez Bobby, devant la maison.

* * *

"-Oh là, je crois que le moment est venu pour toi de regretter Dit Balthazar qui senti tout de suite l'arrivée de Castiel et de Sam dans les parages.

L'autre lui lança un sourire dédaigneux.

"-Tu vas perdre ton petit sourire c'est moi qui te le dis, tu aurais dû me parler à moi ! Parce que là tu vas parler mais avant tu vas souffrir.

* * *

Castiel senti immédiatement la présence d'un démon dans les environs et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était posé dehors avec Sam, pour localiser précisément l'endroit.

Quand il capta que c'était dans la maison, dans la chambre de Dean plus exactement, et qu'il n'y avait que l'aura de Balthazar, il pensa tout de suite à une attaque et reprenant brusquement Sam par le bras, il les fit arriver dans la pièce.

"-Le voilà ! Dit Balthazar à leur apparition. Castiel ... heu ... Sam.

"-Où est Anna ? Demanda immédiatement l'ange quand il vit que le démon était en fait piégé et non un danger.

"-On a réussi à faire dire à ce déchet où était la mère du gamin. elle est partie la chercher.

"-Toute seule ?

"-Oui, t'inquiète pas, elle ne craint rien. En fait ce n'était qu'un leurre, leur seule réelle motivation de toute cette histoire c'était de capturer Dean.

"-Non non ...Dit le démon. Pas le capturer. Le but c'est qu'il crève ! Il doit l'être à l'heure qu'il est . Fini-t-il en riant.

Balthazar lui asséna un autre violent coup au visage.

"-**Tais toi !** Tu parleras quand on te le demandera !

Sam lâcha son sac qui tomba sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd. Puis, il se baissa et prit la Death Scythe fermement en main en la faisant bouger dans l'air.

"-Je me demande ce que cette merveille peut faire sur un démon. Dit-il en approchant.

"-Sam ! Dit Castiel en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. Il ne faut pas le tuer tout de suite, il faut le faire parler.

"-Ah ah ah. Fit le démon. Je vous ai dit que je vous dirai rien. Alors autant me tuer tout de suite.

Le sang de Castiel ne fit qu'un tour.

"-Ecoute immonde crapaud. Dit-il en l'attrapant par le col, se penchant sur lui pour avoir son visage près du sien. Tu vas me dire où est Dean Winchester et tu vas me le dire tout de suite sinon je peux te jurer que je vais te le faire regretter et tu me suppliera de te tuer après m'avoir révélé tous les secrets de l'Enfer !

Les yeux de Castiel étaient irradiés de colère, presque lumineux, tellement que le démon perdit son sourire et détourna le regard.  
"-Je ne dirai rien. Répéta-t-il avant de pousser un cri horrible. **Putain ! Enlève moi ça !**

Castiel se redressa, il avait planté un de ses poignards sur la main du démon et la lame traversait non seulement sa main mais aussi l'accoudoir en bois du fauteuil, faisant de petites étincelles dans les chairs et une légère fumée se dégageait de la blessure.

"-**Enlève le !** Répéta-t-il.

Mais Castiel ignora sa supplique.

"-Où est Dean Winchester ? Redemanda Castiel en sortant son deuxième poignard.

"-**Va te faire foutre !**

"-Mauvaise réponse ! Dit l'ange en plantant son arme dans la deuxième main du démon, le faisant hurler de plus belle.

"-**Et alors ? C'est tout ce que t'as ?** Dit le démon pour provoquer l'ange.

La colère de Sam montait, Balthazar le vit très vite et il posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser, puis sorti ses épées d'archange de ses manches et les tendit à Castiel, sous le regard médusé du supplicié.

"-Je t'avais dit de me parler à moi ! Lui dit l'archange.

"-Où est Dean Winchester ? Réitéra Castiel.

"-Je vous le dirai pas,** je vous le dirai pas !**

"-Tu es obstiné, mais moi aussi. Dit Castiel en brandissant les deux épées.

Le démon poussa un cri terrible quand l'ange lui planta les armes dans les genoux et ne les lâchant pas tout de suite, remua les lames dans les blessures.

"-Dis ... moi ... où ... est ... Dean ... Winchester !

Les yeux du démon étaient passés au noir, il hurlait, mais n'était toujours pas décidé à parler.

Castiel tendit sa main vers la commode qui était près de la fenêtre dont il connaissait le contenu et une petite fiole en verre remplie d'eau bénite y apparue.

"-Où est Dean Winchester ?

Le démon regarda la fiole avec un air paniqué mais resta silencieux.

Castiel serra donc le flacon dans sa main gauche, et apposa sa main droite sur la poitrine du démon qui regardait sa main sur lui affolé.

"-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire là ?

"-Je vais te montrer !

Une lumière apparue dans sa main contenant la fiole et une autre entre son autre main et le torse du démon, qui se mit à hurler quand le l'eau bénite commença à disparaître du flacon pour se répandre dans son corps. L'eau, encore plus purifiée, par le passage dans le corps de l'ange, lui brûla les entrailles comme de la lave, le faisant cracher du sang et de la fumée lui sortait par la bouche et le nez.

Puis sans enlever sa main du torse du démon, lâchant la première sur le sol, Castiel tendit à nouveau sa main vers la commode et y fit apparaître une nouvelle fiole, un peu plus grande celle là.

"-**Où est Dean Winchester ?**

Sous le mutisme obstiné du démon Castiel commença à transférer le liquide, mais cette fois ci très lentement.

Le démon hurla dès que les premières gouttes entrèrent dans son corps.

* * *

"-Ahhh.. Tu n'imagine pas le plaisir que ça me fait de t'avoir là, enfin à ma merci. Dit Crowley.

"-Content que tu prennes ton pied connard, mais tu vas pas pouvoir en profiter longtemps je peux te le garantir !

"-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? A cause de ton ange gardien de pacotille ? Mais où est-il ? Je ne le vois pas ! Te cherche-t-il au moins ?

"-T'inquiète pas pour lui il va me retrouver.

"-Je crois que si ça lui était possible ça serait déjà fait non ?

"- ...

"-Tu sais ce que je crois moi ? Moi je crois que le Paradis en a marre de tes frasques et que c'est pour cette raison qu'on m'a demandé à moi de m'occuper de toi !

"-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

"-Oh mais si je le sais parfaitement, les anges veulent que tu disparaisses ! Tu n'imagines pas ma surprise quand ils se sont pointés devant moi, et qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour me tuer, non, on a discuté, ils sont venus me demander de leur rendre un service ! A moi !

"-Raphaël !

"-Oui mon grand ! L'archange Raphaël !

"-Et c'est à toi que cet enfoiré à demandé de me tuer ? C'était quoi la contrepartie ? Laisse moi deviné ... un bout de trottoir en Californie pour que tu puisse y vendre ton cul ?

"-Oh ! Tu me vexe ! Non c'est pas vrai, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu es à moi ! J'ai obtenu de pouvoir continuer ma récolte d'âme en toute impunité, ils sont pour le partage ! C'est pas génial ça.

"-Oui finalement tu restes un putain de démon des croisements de merde !

"-Oui mais un démon des croisements de merde qui va te tuer à petit feu et ce n'est pas qu'une image. Tu veux voir ?

"-**Crève !**

"-**Hector !** Appela-t-il.

Un démon apparu à côté de lui, les yeux noir comme la nuit.

"-Trouve toi un autre corps !

Le démon obéit et levant la tête une grande volute de fumée noir sortie par sa bouche dans un grand cri et sortie par dessous la porte, laissant l'hôte humain complètement hébété qui se mit à regarder autour de lui, d'abord Crowley, puis Dean, qu'il fixa du regard apeuré.

"-Qu'est ce que je fais là. Où je suis ? Demanda l'homme.

"-Je suis désolé mec. Lui dit Dean.

"-Comme c'est touchant ! Tant de compassion pour un gars que tu ne connais même pas. Qu'est ce qu'il est pour toi hein ?

"-Il aura toujours plus de valeur qu'un millier de merdes dans ton genre à mes yeux.

"-Réjoui toi vous aller pouvoir convoler ensemble dans pas longtemps. Regarde. C'est comme ça que tu vas crever !

Crowley leva la main près du visage de l'homme et sans même le toucher, il commença à le faire brûler de l'intérieur L'homme hurla de douleur, amenant ses mains sur son ventre, puis tombant a genoux. Des flammes finirent par sortir de son corps, finissant de le brûler complètement, l'homme ne criait plus il était étalé sur le sol, mort. Quand Crowley abaissa sa main, il ne restait plus qu'un corps calciné.

"-**Espèce d'ordure ! Qu'est ce que ça t'a apporté de le tuer comme ça ce pauvre mec ? Il devait avoir une famille putain !**

"-Ce que ça m'a apporté ? Ce regard d'horreur sur ton visage, hummm.. jouissif ! Maintenant à ton tour mon mignon, tu vas me manquer ...

Dean voyant sa fin arriver essaya de se débattre comme un diable pour se sortir de ses attaches, par delà la douleur, mais déjà Crowley était près de lui, levant sa main vers sa tête et Dean sombra dans l'inconscience.

"-Noooon ! Il s'évanoui ? Le grand chasseur Dean winchester s'évanoui de peur ? Je suis déçu ...

* * *

La fille rousse, ailleurs, au même moment :

_"-Misso eo electus Hécathe, _

_mittens interfectorem Eligitur, _

_te oportet !_

_Infra prophetia Domini Salvatoris cum electo electus daret _

_Hécathe fieri. _

_Vos obtestor,_

_**mitte nos in Hécathe!**"_

* * *

"-... Tu crèveras quand mê...

Sous le regard sidéré de Crowley, Dean disparu d'un coup. Il en resta muet, la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

"-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? ... **MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ?** Hurla-t-il.

Plusieurs de ses hommes apparurent dans la pièce.

"-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire où est passé Mon Chasseur ?

"-On ... on sait pas patron. Tenta un des démons.

"-**Mauvaise réponse !** Cria-t-il avant de renvoyer en Enfer les cinq hommes devant lui, tellement il était hors de lui.

Une fois tout seul dans la pièce, il haussa les épaules.

"-Et bien qu'ils se démerdent avec leurs conneries ces emplumés. Dit-il à haute voix avant de déserter les lieux.

* * *

La fiole d'eau bénite était à présent vidée de la moitié de son contenu et le démon crachait du sang à s'en étouffer.

"-**Arrête ! Arrête !** Je vais vous dire où il est ... je vais vous le diiiire ... Mais ... Mais promettez moi ... promettez moi de me tuer après ... je ne veux pas passer entre les mains de Crowley ... quand il saura ... parce qu'il saura ... que je vous ai parlé.

Castiel enleva sa main de la poitrine du démon, mais garda la fiole dans l'autre au cas où.

"-Comme tu veux, oui on te tuera puisque c'est ce que tu désires. Maintenant dis moi où il est.

"-A New York ... Brooklin ... Dans la V avenue ... Une vieille usine désaffectée ... l'usine Polymer ... il est là bas ... si Crowley ne l'a pas déjà tué ... parce que c'était le boulot ... le tuer.

"-Qui vous a demandé de faire ça ? Demanda Sam.

"-Des anges, enfin ... un ange, les autres ont rien dit ... un grand black en costard qui se prend pas pour la dernière des merdes.

"-Raphaël ! Dit Castiel.

"-Maintenant tuez moi ! Vous avez promis.

Castiel acquiesça et appuya sa main sur le front du démon, faisant jaillir une lumière étincelante par ses yeux et sa bouche qui le tua sur le coup.

Dans la seconde, Castiel avait disparu.

"-Et si le démon a menti ? Demanda Sam à Balthazar.

"-Je ne pense pas.

"-Mais si c'est le cas ?

"-Et bien on ira chercher un autre démon.

* * *

Quand Anna fini par trouver la maman du petit Benjamin, après avoir quadrillé tous les égouts autours de sa maison, elle était dans un sale état, inconsciente, déshydratée et les démons ne voulaient peut être rien obtenir d'elle mais ils l'avaient roué de coups quand même.

Sans pouvoir de guérison, elle ne pu rien faire pour elle et n'était même pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu y faire quelque chose si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle semblait être dans le comas.

Elle décida de l'amener à l'hôpital, au moins elle serait soignée et à l'abris de tout danger.

Et quand elle fut prise en charge par le personnel de l'hôpital, à qui elle raconta qu'elle avait trouvé cette inconnue, comme ça dans une ruelle, elle s'éclipsa pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Castiel arriva à Brooklin, devant l'usine en question.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant, mais il était sûr d'être devant le bon bâtiment, au vu d'une vieille pancarte marquée POLYMER, le reste étant trop effacé pour être lisible, mal éclairée par le faible et unique lampadaire de l'avenue. Comment ils avaient pu appeler ça une avenue ? Se demanda-t-il à lui même, alors que c'était tout juste une simple et vulgaire ruelle, mais il n'était pas là pour débattre sur les méandres de la raison humaine, en plus pour débattre il faut être au moins deux et il ferma les yeux, priant pour que "son deuxième" soit là et en vie.

Les entrées étaient condamnées, elles avaient été bouchées pour éviter les squatters et il ne ressenti aucune présence de démons.

D'un battement d'ailes, il se retrouva à l'intérieur, une odeur atroce pénétra ses narines, mélange d'humidité, de moisissure et de chair brûlée. Le coeur de Castiel fit un bon dans sa poitrine, l'angoisse le saisi et prit de panique, il fit rapidement le tour des lieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant une porte fermée. Elle ne résista pas plus que ça à sa détermination et à sa force angélique et s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident.

Un pas à l'intérieur et le coeur de Castiel tomba en mille morceaux, il resta paralysé un moment, mais fini par franchir la distance qui le séparait du corps carbonisé au milieu de la pièce, et tomba à genoux à coté, les yeux rivés sur la dépouille, anéanti.

"-Non ... Dit-il. Dean ...

* * *

**Je sais ! Je suis méchante avec Mon petit Cass, mais imaginez un peu les retrouvailles si jamais il ne se rend pas compte que ce n'est pas le corps de Dean, le jour où il va lui tomber dessus ! Hi hi !**

**Allez ! Je coure vite écrire la suite, ça fume ! LOL**

**Laissez moi une tite review ... j'adoooore ! LOL**

**Bisou**

**Gab'**


	19. Chapter 19

**Allez voilà pour vous le chapitre 19 !**

**hi hi hi**

**Merci à C-Line Archan'Tiel ; Eliida ; Marianclea ; Castiel 11 ; Ignis ; Elonia et Elina pour vos review ! Je vous l'ai deja dit mais vous etes ma motive, merci encore !**

**Alors voici pour vous le nouveau chapitre je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ...**

**je ne vous dis rien, voyez par vous même ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Et on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Quand Anna arriva dans la chambre de Dean, elle vit que Sam était là avec Balthazar et que le démon était mort, semblant avoir beaucoup souffert.

"-Où est Castiel ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée qu'ils soit là eux et pas lui.

"-Le démon a dit où était Dean ! Lui répondit Sam.

"-Il est tout de suite parti le chercher. Dit Balthazar. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils devraient déjà être revenus maintenant !

"-Allons y ! Dit Sam.

"-Oui Balthazar, c'est pas normal, il faut y aller ! Renchéri Anna.

"-Ok ! Allez ! Dit l'archange en prenant Sam par le bras avant de s'envoler.

Anna prit le bébé toujours endormit et s'envola à son tour.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent auprès de Castiel, il leur tournait le dos, à genoux sur le sol.

"-Castiel ? Dit Anna.

Comme il ne répondit pas, ils s'avancèrent un peu d'un même pas et virent le corps calciné devant lui.

"-**NON !** Cria Sam en se précipitant au sol près de la dépouille. **DEAN ... ****PUTAIN ****NON ! **Des larmes plein les yeux.

"-Je ... je suis désolé Sam ... je suis arrivé trop tard ... Dit Castiel d'une voix tellement basse et éraillée qu'Anna et Balthazar furent obliger de s'approcher d'avantage pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

"-Castiel. Dit Balthazar. Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? Parce que je ne sent rien moi personnellement, tu sais bien que s'il était au Paradis on sentirait l'aura de son âme !

"-Pas si Crowley a emporté son âme en Enfer avec lui.

"-Je crois qu'il faut être prudent sur ce coup là. Parce que si ça c'est pas lui. Dit-il en pointant le corps sur le sol. Il attend encore qu'on vienne le sauver !

"-Il a raison Castiel ... Sam ! Dit Anna. Il faut être sûr !

"-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible que ce ne soit pas lui ? Demanda Sam, quittant des yeux le corps calciné pour fixer son regard sur Castiel, plein d'espoir.

Comme Castiel restait muet, le chasseur se tourna vers Anna et Balthazar, réitérant sa question du regard.

"-Oui. Dit l'archange. Regarde ! Regarde bien ce qui reste de cette personne un détail, quelque chose, il doit bien avoir un truc qui puisse nous dire avec certitude si c'est lui ou pas !

Anna s'approcha elle aussi, pour s'accroupir près du corps et le détailler, ce qui fit relever la tête à Castiel. Il regarda Sam et Anna qui étaient en train de s'évertuer à trouver quelque chose et réalisa soudainement qu'ils avaient raison, lui, avait tout de suite baissé les bras, il avait abandonné Dean, sans vraiment être sûr de quoi que ce soit, et son coeur se serra à nouveau, de culpabilité cette fois. De nouveau plein d'espoir lui aussi, il se redressa et se mit a regarder le corps avec attention. Balthazar resta debout derrière Sam, ne connaissant pas vraiment l'aîné des Winchester, il ne pouvait leur apporter son aide.

Le corps était vraiment comme du charbon, sur le dos, une jambe repliée vers l'intérieur la tête sur le coté et les mains sur le ventre, le pauvre avait dû souffrir le martyre, c'était évident. Le peu de vêtement qu'ils pouvaient deviner, étaient tel que ce que portait Dean, c'est pas ça qui allait les aider.

Deviner, parce que le peu qu'il en restait était en cendres, mis à par les parties métalliques. Plus de montre, mais il y en avait une, des résidus fondus sur le poignet en témoignaient. Plus un cheveux, plus un coin de peau, il ne restait vraiment rien de vraiment identifiable.

Après quelques minute d'observation attentive, Anna releva la tête :

"-Heu ... Fit-elle. Je me demande ... heu ... Dean ... heu ... Dean ne porte pas de jean à fermeture. Dit-elle en rougissant sous le regard des trois hommes. Regardez ... là ! Dit-elle en montrant du doigts l'endroit en question. Ces petits point métalliques alignés, c'est une fermeture. Je sais que vu la façon dont Dean porte son jean, il ne les prend qu'à boutons.

"-C'est vrai ! S'exclama Castiel, les yeux écarquillés, soudain empli d'espoir.

"-Si vous le dites. Dit Sam. J'avoue que moi de ce côté là ... vous le connaissez mieux que moi. Dit-il avec un demi sourire.

Castiel et Anna se regardèrent, gênés.

"-Mais moi je crois que j'ai trouvé autre chose.

Tous le regardèrent avec intérêt, attendant de savoir ce qu'il avait vu qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué.

"-Son amulette ! Dit-il. Celle que je lui ai offert quand on était gosses ! Il ne la retirait jamais ! Et ... elle n'est pas là !

Castiel se dressa sur ses genoux pour se pencher au dessus du corps et mettant une main de chaque coté du torse, il observa la zone attentivement.

"-Tu as raison Sam ! S'exclama-t-il une pointe de joie dans la voix. Pas d'amulette !

Il passa une main sur le coté, glissant sous la dépouille au cas ou elle aurait glissé, puis fit la même chose de l'autre coté. Rien.

"-Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas Dean ? Demanda Anna, portant sa main qui ne tenait pas le bébé devant sa bouche.

"-Non ce n'est pas lui. Dit Castiel dont le coeur rempli de joie, irradiait son visage.

"-Putain c'est pas lui. Répéta Sam en s'asseyant par terre, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, soulagé.

"-Et bien voilà ! Dit Balthazar. Mais ça nous laisse toujours une putain de question !

Castiel, Sam et Anna se tournèrent vers lui.

"-Où est-il alors maintenant ?

* * *

"**Les fiiiiles ! Il se réveille !** S'exclama une jeune fille dont il ne reconnu pas la voix.

La pièce était lumineuse et il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir voir où il était.

Plusieurs autres voix féminines se firent entendre en réponse à la première et elles se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se retrouver tout près de lui.

"-Alors c'est ce mec qui doit t'aider à nous redonner ce qu'on a perdu ? Demanda l'une d'entre elles d'une voix très grave à une autre.

"-D'après Willow oui, c'est lui, "L'homme au coeur pur sorti des Enfers" Récita-t-elle en y mettant un air théâtral exagéré.

"-Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour se retrouver en Enfer. Dit la première.

"-Surtout s'il a soit disant le coeur pur !

"-Bah oui ! Qu'est ce qui peut bien faire qu'une personne pure se retrouve en bas ? C'est quand même dingue !

"-Oui mais il en est sorti !

"-C'est vrai ... ça aussi c'est bizarre.

"-En tous cas il est beau gosse ! Dit une nouvelle voix semblant plus jeune. J'irais bien faire un petit tour en Enfer avec lui moi !

"-Pas touche petite Lily, c'est tout à fait mon genre, il est pour moi ! Dit une autre.

"-Tu rêves Casey ! Tu saurais même pas quoi en faire !

"-Hey les gamines ! Les stoppa la fille à la voix grave. Vous la fermez et vous retournez dans vos chambres ... **Tout de suite !** Ordonna-t-elle.

"-Oui Faith, c'est bon, pas la peine de crier.

Les pas des deux filles s'éloignèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

"-Quoi ? Demanda Faith. Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Ces gamines me tapent sur les nerfs ! Et de toutes façons si y'en a une qui doit avoir ce mec ça sera moi ! Pas des pisseuses dans leur genre !

"-Ah Faith, il te les faut vraiment tous !

"-Bah oui dans le monde de merde dans lequel on vit, je ne voit pas pourquoi je me priverai d'un spécimen dans son genre s'il me passe sous la main ! Et tu devrais plutôt faire comme moi au lieu de me juger, ça te ferait pas de mal.

"-Je te remercie mais je vais très bien.

"-Si tu le dis ! En tous cas moi toutes ces gamines me tapent sur le système, pas toi ?

"-Non ça va je m'y suis habituée maintenant.

"-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Buffy.

"-Je pense que Dawn y est pour beaucoup dans son self contrôle. Dit un homme qui semblait arriver dans la pièce.

"-Bien dit Ruppert ! Dit Faith.

"-Grrr. Fit la Dawn en question en sortant.

"-Bon ! Vous allez arrêter vos blablas ! Dit Buffy. Il se réveille, il va se demander dans quelle maison de fous il a atterrit !

"-Et ben il va pas être déçu. Ironisa l'homme.

Dean amena sa main droite à ses yeux, son épaule lui fit un mal de chien.

"-Kennedy ! Où est Willow ? Demanda Buffy.

"-Elle est au sous-sol, elle cherche un rituel pour trouver Akandria.

"-Va la chercher s'il te plait.

"-Bien Chef ! Dit Kennedy avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour.

* * *

Dean qui commençait à s'habituer à la lumière, pu ouvrir les paupières et il se redressa, se rendant compte que ses deux épaules le faisaient souffrir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ; le loup-garou qu'il poursuivait avait dû sacrément le malmener, il avait aussi un mal de tête carabiné.

Une fois assis, les yeux ouverts, il vit trois silhouettes autour de lui, il était en fait dans un canapé, il pivota pour s'asseoir et avoir les pieds au sol.

Clignant des yeux, il observa ses vis-a-vis, il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et de deux jeunes filles, une brune et une blonde, la blonde s'assied à coté de lui.

"-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

"-Heu pas trop. Dit-il la voix érayée, il avait une soif terrible.

"-Giles, vous pourriez aller lui chercher un verre d'eau s'il vous plait ?

"-Oui bien sûr, j'apporte ça tout de suite. Dit il en sortant de la pièce.

"-Il a pas l'air très en forme ton Élu dit la brune, qui, d'après sa voix devait être Faith.

Dean sourit en se rappelant qu'elle avait dit qu'elle se réservait ses faveurs et en fait, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Athlétique et super sexy dans son jean moulant ses longues jambes musclées et son petit haut tout aussi moulant qui laissait voir une partie de son ventre, cette fille ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Giles revint avec un grand verre d'eau et il lui tendit. Dean le prit précipitamment et le but d'une traite tellement il était assoiffé.

"-Je vous remercie beaucoup. Dit Dean la voix un peu plus claire. Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Dit-il en se levant.

"-Ah mais non ! Dit Buffy en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu pars pas, tu viens juste d'arriver, on a des choses à faire tous les deux avant que tu files !

"-Hein ? Dit Dean en tanguant sur ses jambes.

"-Holla mec, rassied toi là, tu tiens même pas debout sur tes jambes. Dit Faith.

"-Je dois y aller ! Je ne peux pas laisser le loup garou que je poursuivait érrer dans la campagne, je dois y aller temps qu'il fait encore nuit !

"-Mais qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Faith. Quel loup-garou ?

"-La pleine lune c'est dans deux semaines ! Dit Giles.

"-Quoi ? Demanda Dean. Mais je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?

"-Heu ... Maintenant je dirai ... Six heures. Dit Buffy.

"-Mais ... Vous m'avez trouvé où ? Dans la forêt ?

"-Non! ... Nous t'avons ... comment dire ... hésita Buffy.

"-Nous t'avons convoqué par magie ! Dit une nouvelle venue rousse. Je suis Willow ... Rosenberg ! Enchantée de te rencontrer. Dit-elle en s'approchant et lui tendant sa main.

"-Dean ... Dean Winchester. Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

"-Je présume que mes camarades se sont présentés !

"-Heu non ... Dit Buffy. ...C'est vrai ça !

"-Bon bah je vais faire les présentations !

"-Pas la peine ... Moi c'est Faith ! Dit la brune. La tueuse numéro deux, elle c'est la number one. Dit-elle en pointant son amie blonde.

"-Buffy Summers ! Oui voilà, comme elle dit je suis la tueuse numéro un.

"-Ruppert Giles. Dit l'homme, que Dean identifia rapidement comme étant anglais, au vu de sa veste en tweed et son accent.

"-Kennedy ! Fit une autre brune un peu petite, aux yeux noirs, qui avait une main autour de la taille de la rousse. Je suis une tueuse aussi, une tueuse de la lignée, comme les autres ici.

"-Non pas toutes. Fit une jeune voix qui venait de l'embrasure de la porte. Moi je ne suis pas une tueuse et Willow non plus.

"-Et moi non plus ! Dit Giles en riant discrètement.

"-Ah bah bravo Giles ! Dit Faith. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez mangé un démon du rire ce soir ou quoi ?

"-Donc moi je suis la soeur de la tueuse. Reprit la jeune voix, qui se trouva être une mince jeune fille filiforme visiblement plus jeune que les autre mais plus grande en taille. Dawn ... Dawn Summers.

"-Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Des tueuses ?

"-Heu ... Fit Buffy. Giles ? Vous l'éclairez ?

L'homme enleva ses lunettes et les nettoya rapidement avec son mouchoir, il semblait faire ça pour trouver les mots pour expliquer les choses.

"-Et bien ... Les tueuses, ou chasseresses, sont des Élues. Bon ! Normalement il ne devrait y en avoir qu'une mais c'est une longue histoire peut être quelqu'un vous la racontera plus tard.

"-Les tueuses de quoi ? Demanda Dean.

"-De vampires. Elles sont des tueuses de vampires. Dit Giles.

"-Ouais ! Dit Faith. Comme si on se contentait de ça !

"-C'est vrai. Dit Buffy. Les vampires sont nos cibles principales, mais nous tuons toutes les créatures démoniaques qui passent quand même !

"-Jamais entendu parler de ça ! Dit Dean.

"-On essaye d'être discrètes. Dit Faith. Et toi tu fais quoi ?

"-Je suis un chasseur. La même chose que vous sauf que je suis un gars normal, pas un élu ou quoi que ce soit.

"-Mais si ! Tu es un élu, sinon tu ne serai pas là ! Dit Buffy. Hein Willow ?

"-Oui. Répondit la rousse. C'est écrit, tu es l'Élu de Dieu !

"-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que vous délirez ?

"-Willow ? Demanda Buffy. T'es sûre que c'est lui ?

"-Ah oui ! Je suis catégorique ! Mon rituel n'a pas pu nous amener quelqu'un d'autre ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais c'est la bonne personne.

"-Tu es remonté des Enfers ? Demanda Faith.

"-De quoi ?

"-Tu es mort et tu as été en Enfer non ? Réitéra la brune.

"-Mais non ... Je ne ... Je ne suis jamais mort !

"-Hollà Willow ! Dit-elle. Y'a vraiment un soucis ! Parce que le mec doit avoir été en Enfer si on veut qu'il nous aide !

"-Je ne comprend pas. Dit Willow. Il a dû perdre la mémoire, je ne vois que ça ! Est-ce que tu peux me dire la date d'aujourd'hui Dean ?

"-Oui, on est le 21 ou 22 juillet je sais plus trop.

"-Ah non ! Dit Buffy? On est le 21 ... octobre !

"-Octobre ? ... Mais non !

"-Si si ! On est le 21 octobre 2011 !

"-**2011 ?** Répéta Dean un peu trop fort.

"-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu te crois en quelle année toi ?

"-1999 !

"-**WOW !** Fit Faith. T'as 12 ans de retard Mec !

"-12 ans ! Fit Willow. Comme si elle venait d'avoir un révélation. 12 ans c'est l'âge de son fils !

"-**Mon fils ?** J'ai pas de gosse ! ... Enfin ... Je crois ... pas.

"-Dean ! Dit Willow. Je crois qu'on a un léger effet secondaire.

"-Léger ? Dit Buffy. Il a perdu 12 ans de souvenirs et tu appelles ça un léger effet secondaire ?

"-Quoi ? J'ai un trou de mémoire de 12 ans ? Putain je crois que je vais ma sentir mal. Faut que je sorte .. .il me faut de l'air !

Il se leva et tout le monde se poussa sur son passage.

"-Je vais avec lui. Dit Faith en le rejoignant et lui montrant la porte pour sortir à l'extérieur. **Willow ! Trouve un truc !**

* * *

Quand ils furent dehors Faith sorti son paquet de cigarettes .

"-Tu fumes ? Demanda-t-elle.

"-Oui, ça je me souviens que oui. Dit-il en prenant la cigarette qu'elle lui tendait et sortant son Zippo de la poche de son jean.

Il alluma sa cigarette et lança son briquet à Faith pour quelle allume la sienne.

Les premières bouffées qu'il tira le firent tousser.

"-Tu sais quoi ? Dit-il. Je me demande si je fumes encore finalement.

Faith rit, ce qui le fit sourire aussi.

"-Putain ! Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? Je comprend plus rien, je suis complètement paumé.

"-T'inquiètes, Willow est la meilleure, elle va arranger tout ça !

"-J'espère ! Parce que c'est bizarre de penser qu'on a un trou de 12 ans de vie dans la tête. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fils ?

"-Si j'ai bien compris, elle a essayé à plusieurs reprises de te faire venir à nous, tout du moins à Buffy et elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle a donc cherché quelque chose qui était lié à toi et elle a trouvé le gamin, avec quelques passe-passes magiques. Quand elle l'a trouvé, on s'est fait une petite expédition, enfin Willow nous a envoyé Cassidy, une des filles que tu n'as pas encore vu et moi sur place en pleine nuit et on s'est introduit chez les Braeden pour prendre quelques cheveux au gamin. Après elle a refait son rituel magique, ça a raté encore deux fois aujourd'hui, enfin, hier maintenant et la troisième à marché, te voilà.

"-Braeden ? Lisa Braeden ?

"-Oh ! Je sais pas le nom de la nana mais le nom sur la porte était Braeden oui.

"-Putain ! J'ai eu un gosse avec Lisa !

"-Apparemment.

"-Ça me fait tout drôle ... moi ... je suis papa ! Dit-il en s'asseyant sur la rambarde du perron à coté de Faith. Et tu sais comment il s'appelle le môme ?

"-Ah non Dean, C'était juste un petit point brûlé sur une carte des Etats-Unis, on en sait pas plus. On sais que c'est un petit gars parce qu'on l'a vu c'est tout.

"-Ok ! Je crois que je me fait doucement à l'idée d'avoir un trou de 12 ans dans mes souvenirs, mais j'ai des milliers de questions qui se bousculent et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gros trou là aussi. Dit-il en montrant son coeur. C'est désagréable.

"-Tu dois être claqué, une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira sûrement mieux. Si ça se trouve en te réveillant tu te rappelleras de tout !

"-J'espère. Dit-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier entre eux, récupérant son Zippo posé à coté.

"-Allez ! C'est bon ? T'as les idées plus claires, enfin .. tu vois ce que je veux dire .. on retourne à l'intérieur ? Demanda Faith en écrasant sa cigarette à son tour.

"-Ouais, allons-y ! Faut que je sache pourquoi je suis là.

"-Willow et Buffy vont pouvoir t'éclairer de ce côté là.

Quand ils revinrent dans le salon, il n'y avait plus que Willow, Buffy et Giles. Il observa la pièce, elle était immense, comme l'ensemble de la maison d'ailleurs. Vu le monde qui semblait vivre ici, c'était logique.

Dans le salon, il y avait quatre canapés autour d'une large table basse, une dizaine de fauteuils un peu partout dans la pièce, contre les murs et il y avait une grande cheminée, quand son regard se posa sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, il senti son estomac se nouer, une sensation étrange l'envahis et c'est Faith qui le fit sortir de sa fixation.

"-Hey ! T'es avec nous ?

"-Hein ? Heu ... oui oui ... Dit-il en s'asseyant là où il était précédemment au côté de Buffy. Willow et Giles étaient dans le canapé d'en face et Faith posa ses fesses sur la table basse près de lui.

"-Il veut savoir pourquoi on l'a fait venir. Dit-elle.

"-Ok ! Je m'y colle alors. Dit Willow. Je vais te la faire courte pour ce soir parce que tout le monde a besoin d'aller dormir quelques heures !

"-OK ! Ça me va ! Dit-Dean.

"-Alors tout d'abord les tueuses ont perdu leurs pouvoirs, par là j'entend leur pouvoir de puissance, elle ne sont plus que des filles ... normales ... ne vous vexez pas les filles hein !

"-Non non c'est bon. Dit Buffy. C'est vrai de toutes façons.

"-Ouais ... pffffff. Fit Faith qui semblait dépitée.

"-C'est à cause d'une prêtresse maléfique qui a obéit à un ordre du Paradis.

"-Le Paradis ?

"-Oui, nous non plus on comprend pas bien. Mais en fait il s'est passé quelque chose, une prophétie concernant la tueuse et toi est apparue sur ma peau, je te montrerai ça demain.

Dean acquiesça.

"-Et donc. Reprit Willow. La prophétie dit que "L'homme au coeur pur sorti des enfers" et "L'Elue chasseresse revenue du Paradis", toi et Buffy donc, vous devez être ensemble pour sortir une arme de l'ambre. Pareil, on te montrera ça demain? Et tous les deux vous pourrez tuer Akandria.

"-Akandria, c'est la prêtresse qui a retiré leurs pouvoirs aux tueuses ?

"-Oui voilà.

"-WOW ! Fit-il.

"-Ouais comme tu dis. Dit Buffy. C'est wow ! L'arme dans l'ambre ce sont en fait deux sabres et je pense que de tuer Akandria avec, libérera nos pouvoirs, mais on a déjà essayé de les récupérer et pas moyen, ils sont emprisonnés à l'intérieur d'un énorme bloc d'ambre jaune et on a eu beau taper dessus à coup de hache, de masse, rien à faire. Même Willow a essayé par la magie, on a pas pu les retirer de leur gangue, il y a un truc, il faut que tu sois présent. On ira demain.

"-Oui voilà ! Dit Willow. On rentrera dans les détails demain, il est cinq heures du matin, je crois qu'on a tous mérité quelques heures de repos réparateur et demain je verrai aussi pour ton problème de trou de mémoire. Fini-t-elle en se levant.

"-OK ! Dit-il ça me va !

"-Allez bonne nuit tout le monde ! Dit Willow.

"-Bonne nuit. Dit Giles en baillant suivant la rousse à l'étage.

"-Bon ! J'y vais moi aussi ! Dit faith. A tout à l'heure Buffy ... Dean ... repose toi bien.

"-Toi aussi Faith merci.

"-Allez ! Suis moi ! Dit Buffy. Je vais te montrer où tu peux dormir.

"-Mais le canapé m'irait très bien !

"-Tu rigoles ! Il y a 25 chambres ici ! Y'a vraiment aucune raison !

"-OK ! Je te suis alors !

Ils montèrent le grand escalier et arrivèrent au premier étage, la maison en comptait deux.

Buffy le mena jusqu'à une porte.

"-Voilà ! celle ci est vide.

"-Merci

"-De rien, par contre ... un truc ...

"-Oui quoi ?

"-Ferme ta porte à clef ! Il y a des jeunes filles "curieuses" ici, Giles a eu une surprise une fois !

Dean fit une grimace.

"-Et ouais ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ... allez dors bien.

"-Merci toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent et Dean entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui comme lui avait conseillé Buffy. Il enleva ses chaussures et à peine fut-il allongé sur le lit qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

**Hooooo Dean au milieu de toutes ces meufs ! WOW ! A votre avis ... il va se passer quoi ? Lacher un Dean qui se croit célibataire au milieu d'un nid de filles ! Hé hé hé **

**Je sais ... Vous allez encore me dire Pauvre Castiel ! Mais vous inquiétez pas ... Il va bien finir par le retrouver son Dean ... Quoi que ... lol**

**Allez a bientot pour le prochain chapitre qui est déjà presque fini alors il ne tardera pas je vous l'assure. **

**Bisou **

**Gab'**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voilà ! **

**Chapitre 20 ! On avance ! On avance ! **

**Merci pour vos gentilles review ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

**Vous trouverez l'illustration de "la croix de la destinée" sur ma page Facebook, je l'ai dessiné.**

**Par contre encore une fois ... Cliiiiiffffff ! C'était necessaire sinon je repartais dans une nouvelle**** direction et j'aurait encore pas pu m'arrêter. Donc vous avez un avant-goût du chapitre suivant à la fin ! lol**

**allez je vous laisse à votre lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Quand Dean se réveilla il était presque neuf heures, pas qu'il s'était assez reposé, mais un incessant brouhaha, de voix féminines parlant fort et de rires, eurent raison de son sommeil et il se rappela soudainement des événements de la veille ainsi que de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il s'obligea mentalement à ne pas prendre en compte les souvenirs qui lui semblaient frais, vu qu'ils avaient 12 ans et décida de ne garder que ceux de cette nuit, qui étaient les plus fiables, s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

Il décida de se lever, il rêvait d'une bonne tasse de café bien chaud, mais pour l'instant, il se chaussa et après une profonde inspiration, il tourna la clef dans la serrure et sorti de la chambre pour se retrouver au milieu du tohu-bohu.

A sa vue, le silence tomba, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il se senti étrange au milieu de toutes ces filles.

Il avança dans le couloir en direction du haut de l'escalier, rendant leurs sourires à toutes ces jeunes nanas qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, distribuant des "bonjours" et des "salut", il les entendait chuchoter, les voyait le détailler, son ego s'en enorgueilli c'était bon. Il eut droit à trois mains baladeuses sur les poches arrières de son jean dont une l'avait même pincé. Il se surprit finalement à ressentir du soulagement une fois arrivé en haut des escaliers et quand il commença à descendre les marches, il se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si un sort de luxure tombait sur cette maison, il se gifla mentalement à cette pensée, il devenait fou avec toutes ces filles qui gravitaient autour de lui.

Plus il descendait et plus les chuchotements s'intensifiaient de nouveau et quand il arriva en bas, le brouhaha qui l'avait réveillé était revenu, il était presque sur de connaître leur sujet de conversation.

"-Salut Dean ! Dit Faith qui était en bas des escaliers. Alors ? C'est bon ? T'as réussi à traverser l'arène sans encombre ? Dit-elle en lui montrant l'étage, faisant référence aux filles.

"-Ça a été. Dit-il en souriant. Y'a-t-il une chance pour que j'ai droit à une grande tasse de café noir ?

"-Ouais ! Bien sûr ! Je te montre où est la cuisine, suis moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier le moins du monde, parce qu'il fallait avouer que marcher derrière cette fille c'était quelque chose.

"-Hummm.. Fit-il.

"-Ce que tu vois te plait ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner ni même arrêter d'avancer vers la cuisine.

Dean posa plus explicitement ses yeux sur ses fesses en penchant la tête avant de lui répondre :

"-Ah oui ! Très ! J'adore !

"-Tu m'en voudras pas, si moi aussi je te reluque à l'occasion alors ?

"-Naann ... sers toi ! Dit-il rentrant dans son jeu.

"-Génial ! Dit-elle en arrivant dans la cuisine, l'y laissant après lui avoir lancé un regard qui en disait long, suivit d'un clin d'oeil et d'un grand sourire.

"_Wow !_ Se dit-il. _Cette fille est chaude comme la braise !_

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Buffy y était déjà adossée à l'évier, une tasse de café entre ses doigts, comme quand on essaye de se réchauffer.

"-Méfie toi Dean, tu vas te faire manger tout cru ! Dit-elle.

"-Tu me dis ça pour Faith ?

"-Je te dis ça à cause ... de Faith. Elle n'est pas du genre à s'encombrer si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

"-Ça tombe bien, ma vie ne me le permet pas non plus, du moins que je m'en souvienne. Rit-il.

"-OK ! Si c'est clair pour toi. Un café ?

"-Oh oui ! Avec plaisir ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir bu depuis des jours !

"-C'est peut être vrai ! Dit-elle en posant sa tasse sur le comptoir, avant d'en sortir une pour lui. Quand tu es arrivé tu avais le visage complètement tuméfié, tu avais dû passer un sale quart d'heure et au vu de tes poignets qui avaient des marques d'attaches, tu devais être prisonnier quelque part.

"-Ah bon ? Dit il en regardant ses poignets, puis, se touchant le visage.

"-Il n'y a plus rien Willow a tout fait disparaître.

"-J'ai été tabassé ? j'étais prisonnier ? ... aaahh ... c'est vraiment terrible de ne pas se rappeler !

"-Alors ça je veux bien te croire, ça doit être déroutant, je suis désolée, c'est notre faute.

"-Maintenant c'est fait on va pas revenir en arrière hein ? Surtout si vous m'avez délivré de quelque chose, de quelqu'un !

"-Oui c'est sûr, mais pour ta mémoire, Willow est dessus, elle s'en veux beaucoup tu sais. Dit-elle en lui tendant une grande tasse de café fumant.

"-Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, c'est pas de sa faute.

"-Tu sais Willow a fait des choses terribles à ses débuts dans la magie, Dark Willow a fait souffrir beaucoup de monde, elle a même failli le détruire ce monde et depuis, elle refuse la moindre erreur, elle ne se laisse aucune ... marge d'erreur, alors ce que tu subis aujourd'hui "par sa faute", ça lui transperce le coeur.

"-Je penses qu'il faut que je parle avec elle. Dit-il en avalant une gorgée.

"-Oui si tu veux, mais tu sais ... temps qu'elle n'auras pas résolu le problème ...

Ils continuèrent à boire leur café sans un mot, chacun dans ses pensées, Dean continuait toujours de focaliser son esprit sur le présent et ça lui réussissait plutôt bien, il fallait absolument qu'il se concentre sur la mission à venir, cette prophétie des Tueuses, dont rien que le mot prophétie sonnait pour lui comme du concret, du réel comme s'il était habitué à ... à quoi d'ailleurs, une prophétie c'est comme des on-dit, ça ne peut pas être réel et concret, alors pourquoi était-ce si familier pour lui. Il n'avait même pas pensé une seconde à douter de la véracité de ce que lui avait raconté les filles à ce sujet ... pourtant lui ... si sceptique normalement, même leur histoire d'Élu de Dieu, est passée comme une lettre à la poste ... mais il n'a jamais cru en un quelconque Dieu ... il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pendant ces 12 années oubliées pour qu'il soit si ... ouvert.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et des filles commencèrent à arriver dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Buffy posa sa tasse et fit signe à Dean de la suivre, il posa sa tasse à son tour après en avoir avalé la dernière gorgée et ils sortirent.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir, de l'autre coté Buffy ouvrit une grande porte vitrée et le laissa entrer avant de refermer derrière eux. Giles était là, avec une jeune fille blonde. Ils étaient dans une immense bibliothèques, les murs étaient recouverts de vieux livres. il y en avait sur les tables, des piles dans les coins, partout, Dean se demanda un instant comment ils arrivaient à s'y retrouver dans tout ça.

"-Bonjours ! Dit Giles.

"-Bonjours ! Répondit Dean. Salut ! Dit-il à la fille blonde quand il passa devant elle.

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête et replongea dans le vieux livre quelle avait entre les mains.

"-Je te présente Cassidy. Dit Buffy, une autre tueuse de la lignée.

"-Celle qui est allée avec Faith pour récupérer des cheveux de mon fils c'est ça ?

"-Oui c'est moi. Dit la fille.

"-Ok !

"-Alors ? Dit Buffy en s'adressant à Giles. Vous en êtes où avec Akandria ? Autre chose que les sabres pour la tuer ?

"-Non, malheureusement, il n'y a rien d'autre, il faut que Dean essaye.

"-Et s'il n'y arrive pas ?

"-Oh ! Laisse moi une petite chance quand même ! Dit Dean.

"-Oui, il a raison, la prophétie dit qu'il doit retirer l'ensemble des armes, "il" donc y'a des chances que ce soir vous ayez ce qu'il vous faut pour terrasser Akandria !

"-J'espère ! Dit Buffy en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

"-Je peux connaître la prophétie ? Demanda Dean en s'asseyant à son tour.

"-Oui bien sûr. Dit Giles. Juste ... le temps de ... la trouver ... la voilà. Dit il, en brandissant une feuille de papier qui était enfouie sous une pile de documents sur le bureau. Alors ... C'est une traduction de l'énochien, c'est une langue utilisée par les anges et le Paradis en général...

Dean fut troublé à la simple prononciation du mot "ange" mais n'y prêtât pas plus attention.

"- ... Traduction qui a été faite par Willow, je vous la cite :

**_"Quand par maléfice ordonné_**

**_Venu du ver au fruit du ciel_**

**_Fera menace à sa lignée_**

**_L'Élue_****_ chasseresse revenue du paradis_**

**_Par magie pure mènera à elle_**

**_L'homme au coeur pur sorti des enfers"_**

**_._**

**_"L'arche d'ambre jaune du Mojave_**

**_Sous la morte pierre en tête_**

**_Révélera aux deux élus_**

**_L'unique croix de la destinée_**

**_Que d'un même geste synchronisé_**

**_L'ensemble des armes il doit prendre"_**

**_._**

**_"Akandria prêtresse damnée_**

**_Mourra des mains des deux élus_**

**_L'une par le feu du froid de glace_**

**_L'un par la froide chaleur d'acier_**

**_Spadassins somme toute opposés_**

**_Côte à côte seront victorieux"_**

**_._**

"-Wow ! Fit Dean. J'ai pas tout saisi, tout n'est pas clair.

"-En clair, les filles ont perdu leurs pouvoirs et c'est venu d'un ordre du Paradis, un ver dans le fruit, ça doit parler d'un rebelle. Ensuite, donc, la Tueuse et toi êtes réunis par la magie. C'est fait.

"-Ok, jusqu'ici je suis bien. Même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi je vous crois sur parole alors que je ne crois absolument pas à l'existence de Dieu et du Paradis, mais vu l'état de ma mémoire je ne vais pas creuser. Continuez allez-y.

"-Alors, l'Arche d'ambre jaune nous l'avons trouvé, la morte pierre en tête, nous a posé un gros problème pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex, un de notre équipe qui est en Angleterre, nous dise se rappeler que dans le désert du Mojave il y avait une pierre en forme de tête de mort, nous l'avons trouvé et Willow a chercher un rituel pour l'ouvrir.

"-Et l'arche est dans cette pierre ?

"-Non en fait elle est en dessous, et dans cet arche il y a La Croix De La Destinée et ça ce sont deux sabres croisés qui sont emprisonnés à l'intérieur. Et donc c'est à toi de les en sortir vu ce que dit la prophétie.

"-D'accord, je suis toujours.

"-Akandria donc ... c'est la prêtresses, elle doit être infernale, on ne sait pas trop, et elle doit mourir de vos mains à tous les deux parce que la croix de la destinée c'est une arme pour chacun. Et pour finir, la prophétie vous voit victorieux ... et je trouve ... que ... c'est très gentil de sa part ! Plaisanta-t-il.

"-Ah oui c'est sûr. Dit Dean. Elle aurait pu dire qu'on serait victorieux dans la mort et là ça aurait été moins sympa !

"-C'est de cette façon que je suis allée au Paradis moi, par une prophétie qui disait que par le sang la porte sera ouverte et qu'elle se refermerait quand le sang arrêterait de couler. Ma soeur devait mourir et comme on a le même sang, j'ai sauté à sa place.

Dean se redressa sur son siège, il eut comme une impression de déjà vu. Giles et Buffy s'inquiétèrent car il avait les yeux dans le vague complètement ailleurs.

"-Dean ? Dit Buffy en posant sa main sur son épaule, s'accroupissant à coté de lui. Dean ? Ça va ?

"-Sam ...

"-Qui est Sam ?

"-Je crois que Sam est mort ...

"-Il est mort ? Mais qui est Sam ?

"-Mon frère, enfin non il est pas mort, moi je suis mort.

"-Hollà ... tu délires là.

"-Non c'est ça ! Je suis mort parce qu'il est mort, mais lui ne l'est plus.

"-Okaiiiii... Mais tu n'est pas mort Dean.

"-Attend Buffy. Dit Giles. Laisse le chercher, ça sort de sa mémoire oubliée, c'est peut être comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé en Enfer.

"-Ouiiii... en Enfer ... oui Sam n'est pas mort ... mais non ... moi non plus c'est après .. râââhhh je comprend rien. Dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses yeux, submergé, soudainement, par un mal de crâne terrible. Oh je sais plus ...

"-C'est rien Dean. Dit Giles. En tous cas ça prouve que ta mémoire est toujours là, juste enfouie et non pas effacée, c'est une bonne chose.

"-C'est parce que j'ai parlé de Dawn, parce que j'ai dit que j'était morte à sa place ...

"-Oui ça a déclenché une décharge de souvenirs, comme un stimulus.

"-Sam ... où peut bien être Sam maintenant ? Se demanda Dean.

"-On va chercher. Dit Giles. Peut être que si tu te retrouve en sa présence ta mémoire reviendra.

"-Oui, il faut retrouver Sam. Dit Dean, et mon père aussi.

"-Ok ! Dit Buffy. Comment s'appelle ton père ?

"-John.

"-D'accord. Dit Giles en notant les noms. Sam et John Winchester, je vais demander à Willow de faire des recherches.

"-De ce que je me souviens, Sam était à Stanford, à l'université, mais c'était y'a 12 ans donc je sais pas. Mon père est un chasseur comme moi, donc il va être difficile à retrouver.

"-On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Dit Giles.

"-Ok ! Merci Giles. Dit Buffy en se relevant. Allez viens avec moi Dean je vais te donner quelque chose pour ton mal de crâne.

"-Ah ouais merci. Dit-il en se levant doucement, titubant sur ses jambes tellement la douleur dans sa tête était intense.

"- Hollà ! Appuie toi sur moi. Dit Buffy. Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre, il te faut du repos et du calme.

Dean acquiesça et posant son bras autour des épaules de Buffy, il se laissa emmené hors de la pièce. La traversée du couloir fut pénible, le brouhaha des filles partout dans la maison résonnait dans sa tête comme des centaines de marteau-piqueurs, il lui fallait vraiment du silence. Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, le bruit diminua parce que Buffy fit signe aux filles qu'elle croisait de baisser d'un ton. Et toute la maisonnée se retrouva vite attroupée derrière eux, en bas des escaliers, les regardant monter les marches jusqu'à l'étage.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Faith qui arriva à son tour.

"-Apporte nous de l'aspirine, quelque chose de fort. Je l'emmène dans sa chambre.

"-Ok ! Je vous monte ça tout de suite !

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, elle était baignée de soleil, Dean amena sa main devant ses yeux, la lumière, trop forte, empirait les choses.

"-Installe toi. Dit Buffy en l'asseyant sur son lit. Je vais fermer les volets.

Dean s'allongea, la position allongée, lui fit tout de suite un bien fou et quand les volets furent fermés, il pu rouvrir les yeux.

Tout doucement, la porte s'ouvrit et Faith entra dans la pièce, un verre d'eau à la main et une boite de cachets dans l'autre.

"-Buffy. Dit-elle. Willow veux que tu la rejoigne au sous sol. Je m'occupe de lui.

"-Ok ! J'y vais. Dit-elle. Repose toi Dean, si tu vas mieux cet après midi on ira à l'arche d'ambre.

"-Ok ! Dit-il.

Une fois Buffy sortie, Faith s'assied à côté de lui et le fit un peut se redresser sur ses oreillers.

"-Tiens. Dit-elle en lui donnant le verre d'eau dans une main et deux cachets dans l'autre. Prend ça, c'est ce que je prend moi quand je me fait casser la tête, ils sont forts et assommant mais au moins ça devrait te soulager.

"-Merci Faith. Dit Dean en jetant les cachets dans sa bouche avant de boire le verre d'eau en entier.

"-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu étais si bien tout à l'heure.

"-Un léger retour de mémoire, au sujet de mon frère Sam et moi. Ça m'a prit d'un coup quand Buffy a parlé de son sacrifice pour Dawn.

"-Ah oui, quand elle a sauté dans la porte ouverte par Gloria !

"-Je ne sais pas les détails, mais le fait qu'elle donne sa vie en échange de celle de sa soeur, ça m'a fait ressortir des souvenirs, et je crois que j'ai dû faire le même genre de chose pour mon frère ... C'est comme ça que j'ai dû me retrouver en Enfer.

"-Ah ok ! Sauf qu'elle, elle s'est retrouvée au Paradis.

"-Ouais, ça je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourquoi moi j'ai été en Enfer c'est pas clair encore dans ma tête.

"-T'inquiète pas ça va te revenir, il doit y avoir une explication simple.

"-Oui, sûrement. dit-il en se rallongeant confortablement.

"-Bon allez je vais te laisser te reposer, dors un peu, ça ira mieux après.

"-J'espère. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

"-Allez ! A tout à l'heure. Dit Faith en l'embrassant sur les lèvres avant de se lever et sortir.

Dean sourit au baiser de Faith et se mettant sur le côté, une main sous l'oreiller, sous sa tête, il s'endormit très vite.

* * *

Sam se réveilla vers les neuf heures. Castiel et Anna l'avaient obligé à aller se reposer malgré sont refus catégorique de dormir alors que son frère était on se sait où à subir on ne sait quoi et encore ... s'il était encore en vie, mais il pu constater que la gentille Anna pouvait se montrer très persuasive quand elle voulait ... avec deux doigts en l'air et finalement vers les cinq heures du matin il s'était résigné à y aller. Il ne dormit pas tout de suite mais fini par sombrer quand même au bout de maintes et maintes aller retours dans son lit.

Il se doucha rapidement et s'habilla avant de descendre et trouver Balthazar et Castiel assis par terre au milieu du salon dont les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs, plongés dans des montagnes de livres anciens qu'il ne se souvenait pas connaitre. Ils feuilletaient les énormes volumes à une telle vitesses qu'il se demanda un instant s'ils lisaient vraiment ou cherchaient quelque chose dissimulé entre les pages.

Quand il s'approcha, il vit que tous les volumes étaient écrit en énochien, ces livres n'étaient vraiment pas de la collection de Bobby.

"-Bonjours Sam. Dit Castiel sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il avait dans les mains et dans lequel il semblait avoir trouvé une page digne d'intérêt puisqu'il s'y était arrêté et prenait des notes, toujours en énochien.

"-Bonjours. Vous faites quoi là ?

"-On cherche toujours comment retrouver un mec qui est dissimulé derrière un écran anti-Ange... Dit Balthazar.

"-Et aussi la meilleure façon de faire une recherche par un rituel de sang ... sans te tuer. Dit Castiel.

"-Sans me tuer ?

"-Oui en fait, le rituel qu'on a trouvé, pour qu'un ange retrouve quelqu'un par le lien de sang demande ... en demande trop pour que tu survives à l'opération.

"-Et bien faites le ! Vous n'aurez qu'à me ramener ! Balthazar peut redonner la vie non ? C'est un archange !

"-Mais non ! Si tu meures de la main d'un être angélique, aucun autre être angélique ne peut te ramener Sam, il n'y aurait que Dieu qui pourrait faire ça !

"-Et si je me tue moi même ?

"-Sam non ! Pour le rituel, tu ne dois pas être mort ! Dit Castiel en levant enfin les yeux de ses notes pour le regarder. C'est pendant le rituel que la personne meurt et ... mais de toutes façons arrêtons de parler de ça, on en cherche un autre, il y a sûrement autre chose à faire, autre chose en prenant toujours en compte que nous t'avons pour servir de catalyseur.

"-Il n'y a pas de doute, un tel rituel doit exister ! Dit Balthazar. Ils ne veulent pas te laisser mourir, moi je suis comme toi, je pense que le plus important est de retrouver l'Elu mais bon ...

"-Balthazar...

"-Oui oui Castiel, t'inquiète pas, je ne toucherai pas cet humain, même si ça peut sauver le Paradis. Dit-il d'un ton qui laissait toujours entendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord sur les priorités de l'ange en face de lui.

"-On va trouver, Sam, je te le promet, on va trouver et on va retrouver Dean.

"-Que Dieu t'entende.

"-Oh il n'entend plus rien Dieu depuis quelque temps. Dit Balthazar.

"-Quoi ?

"-Dieu s'est tiré.

"-**Quoi ?** Répéta Sam.

"-Dieu est descendu du ciel, il marche sur la terre des hommes.

"-Il a abandonné le Paradis aux mains de Raphaël ?

"-Non. Dit Castiel. Il est descendu pour se protéger. Il nous laisse le champs libre pour purifier le Paradis.

"-En gros. Dit Balthazar, Papa a laissé les clefs de la maison à Castiel, et est allé faire bronzette à Malibu pendant que le gamin fait le ménage dans la baraque.

"-On croirait entendre Dean ! Dit Castiel.

"-Ne me compare pas à cet humain impossible s'il te plait.

"-Tu es tout aussi impossible que lui je te signale. Dit Anna qui arrivait de l'étage avec le bébé dans les bras.

"-Anna Anna Anna ... Dois-je comprendre que je suis à ton goût alors ?

"-Balthazar ! Dit elle d'un ton indigné.

"-Ohh ... si on peut plus plaisanter !

"-Bonjours Anna.

"-Bonjours Sam.

"-Salut petit gars ! Dit-il en caressant la tête du petit Benjamin. Il va bien ?

"-Oui, il a l'air d'aller bien mais il ne sourit plus, je crois qu'il sent qu'il se passe quelque chose.

"-A bon ?

"-Ah oui, avant que Dean disparaisse il était tout le temps joyeux, il souriait, il riait et maintenant plus rien. Je crois qu'il s'est beaucoup attaché à ton frère et il sent, il sait qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

"-Ça doit venir de la grâce résiduelle qui est en lui, elle s'est connectée à l'âme de Dean, comme elle est fusionnée à ma grâce, elles se sont liées. Dit Castiel qui s'était levé et approché d'eux, caressant la joue de l'enfant.

"-Faut dire aussi qu'il a des raisons pour ne pas aller bien ! Dit Sam. Il perd son père, on enlève sa mère et maintenant c'est Dean qui disparaît...

"-**J'ai Trouvé !** Cria Balthazar soudainement.

"-Tu as trouvé un rituel ? Demanda Castiel en se précipitant derrière lui accroupi, pour voir par dessus son épaule.

"-C'est vrai ? T'as trouvé comment le faire sans me tuer ?

"-Oui ! C'est parfait ! Dit Castiel.

"-Je savais bien qu'il y avait d'autres façons de faire ! Dit Balthazar en se levant, suivi de Castiel. En fait c'est le même que l'autre mais au lieu d'avoir beaucoup de sang, il faut plusieurs d'anges qui canalisent l'énergie du catalyseur.

"-Oui, et on a juste besoin d'un peu de ton sang.

"-Mais c'est génial ! Dit Anna.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut d'autre à part de mon sang ? Demanda Sam. Faisons le le plus rapidement possible, il est peut-être déjà trop tard !

* * *

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, sont mal de tête était passé mais son estomac criait famine, regardant sa montre il vit qu'il n'était que 11h20, il allait donc patienter un petit peu.

Il sorti de la chambre et en descendant l'escalier, il se dit qu'il allait aller parler à Willow, le fait qu'elle soit bouffée de remords à cause de lui le tracassait.

En bas des escaliers, une fille aux cheveux blonds et bleus sur les pointes était assise, arrivé à sa hauteur il se tourna vers elle :

"-Salut ! Moi c'est Dean !

"-Crystal. Dit-elle en enlevant la sucette quelle avait à la bouche.

"-Dis moi, saurais tu où je peux trouver Willow ?

"-Elle est en bas. Dit-elle en lui montrant une porte près des escaliers.

"-Ok ! Merci. Lui dit-il en souriant.

"-De rien. Répondit-elle en remettant sa sucette à la bouche.

_"Pas très bavarde celle ci !"_ Se dit-il en allant vers la porte qu'elle lui avait désigné.

Il passa la porte, se retrouvant directement dans un vieil escalier, en bas la lumière du jour illuminait la pièce par les nombreuses petites fenêtres qui couraient le long des murs au ras du plafond. L'endroit semblait être un salle de briefing avec plusieurs ordinateurs, un tableau blanc et des armes en tous genres un peut partout sur des étagères qui prenaient tout un mur, des chaises pliées, soigneusement empilées et alignées sur un autre. Dans le fond une grande bibliothèque remplie de vieux livres, surement des Grimoires et divers livres de magie au vu des couvertures et au milieu de cette bibliothèque, un bureau où était assise Willow, le nez dans un gros livre ancien. Kennedy était à ses cotés, une main tendrement glissée dans les cheveux de la rousse.

Cette vision troubla Dean un instant, mais ne su pas trop comment l'interpréter. Il avait déjà fantasmé sur deux filles ensembles, bien sûr, mais là ... c'était pas ça, là ... c'était autre chose, comme si ... comme si ça lui était familier, mais il n'avait jamais vu ces personnes avant la veille et donc non, ce n'était pas ça non plus ... Non c'était autre chose.

"-Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Willow qui s'était retournée à son approche, le sortant de sa réflexion intérieure et chassant toutes ces questions sans réponses qui se bousculaient dans son crâne vide.

"-Heu oui .. .heu ... je voulais te dire ... te prend pas la tête Willow, avec tout ses trucs, sur ma mémoire défaillante.

"-Mais il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose ! Tu as perdu 12 ans de souvenirs par ma faute !

"-Mais non, c'est pas de ta faute, comment tu aurais pu savoir ? C'est complètement dingue ! Et en plus il suffit d'un bon stimulus pour que des choses me reviennent ! C'est pas irréversible !

"-Oui Buffy m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ! Tu ne souffres plus ?

"-Non, c'est passé, Faith m'a donné un remède de cheval. Mais vraiment Willow, ne te prend pas la tête, regarde moi, je vais très bien ! Ma mémoire va revenir, je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises, OK ?

"-OK. Dit elle doucement.

"-Merci Dean. Dit Kennedy qui n'avait pas lâché l'épaule de sa compagne tout le long de la conversation pour la réconforter aussi.

Dean lui sourit en faisant un signe de tête, quand un bruit incongru se fit entendre du fin fond de son estomac.

"-Désolé. Rit-il.

"-Allez ! Montons ! Dis Willow, en riant à son tour. Je crois déceler une légère faim chez notre Élu.

"-Oh en plus tu as des dons de voyance ! Plaisanta Dean en remontant les escaliers.

"-Ah mais oui, c'est la plus perspicace des voyantes. Ajouta Kennedy, riant à son tour.

Quand il passèrent la porte, Faith arrivait dans leur direction. Dean s'arrêta, tandis que Willow et Kennedy continuèrent leur chemin vers la cuisine.

.

"-Dis donc. Lui dit-il quand elle fut près de lui. Tu m'a embrassé tout à l'heure, j'ai pas rêvé ?

"-Pourquoi ? Tu rêves de moi ?

Dean sourit mais ne répondit pas.

"-Oui, et alors ? ... Ça t'as déplu ?

"-Ah non, pas le moins du monde. Dit-il, un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

"-Ah bon, dans ces cas là ...

Elle fit le pas qui les séparait et sans qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, elle l'agrippa par son pull pour le baisser jusqu'à elle, se jeta sur sa bouche sans ménagement et sans plus de préambule, glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.

Passé la surprise, Dean glissa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur la peau nue de sa taille, que son petit débardeur court laissait voir, répondant à son baiser avec autant de ferveur qu'elle, sentant immédiatement une douce chaleur l'envahir et quand il commença à ressentir les prémisses du désir, il senti une boule de chaleur monter dans sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait sortir, ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux, tellement c'était fort et étrange.

A sa grande surprise, il perçu une lueur bleue entre eux et sans qu'ils ne puissent avoir le temps de réagir, ni l'un ni l'autre, cette lumière jaillit d'un coup sortant de sa poitrine et ils furent séparés, éjectés loin l'un de l'autre, à chaque bout du couloir. Dean se retrouva fracassé au sol le dos contre la porte d'entrée et Faith, rejetée au loin de l'autre côté glissant sur les fesses jusqu'au mur du fond.

Tout le monde se précipita pour savoir ce qui se passait et ils les trouvèrent comme ça, sonnés, complètement abasourdis de ce qui venait de leur arriver.

"-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Buffy auprès de Dean.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, ils se regardaient l'un l'autre à travers le couloir, ne sachant quoi dire.

"-Quelque chose vous a attaqué ? Demanda Giles en relevant Faith.

"-Hein ? Dit-elle. Non !

"-C'est venu de moi. Dit Dean en se relevant, glissant son dos le long de la porte.

"-Quoi ? Dit Buffy. Mais qu'est ce qui est venu de toi ?

"-Ça ! Cette boule d'énergie !

"-Une boule d'énergie ? Répétât-elle. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

"-On s'embrassait, et ça nous a séparé. Dit Faith en longeant le couloir pour venir vers eux suivie par Giles et les autres.

"-Faith ! Dit Willow. Arrête toi !

"-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se figeant.

"-Regarde !

Willow pointait le torse de Dean d'où un halo bleu commençait à sortir.

"-Vas-y approche doucement.

Faith fit trois pas en avant et le halo s'intensifia un peu plus.

"-C'est toi ! Dit Willow. Enfin c'est lui mais c'est à cause de toi ! Vient approche encore.

Faith fit les quelques pas qui restaient entre eux et la lumière grandit à un tel point que tout le monde se recula.

"-Wow ! C'est dingue ! Dit Buffy. Mets toi plus près de lui.

Faith fit un pas ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Dean et arrivée à une quarantaine de centimètres de lui, elle stoppa.

"-Approche toi plus !

"-Je ne peux pas !

"-Quoi ? Dirent Buffy et Willow en même temps.

"-Je ne peux pas !

"-Non, je le sent aussi. Dit Dean. Il y a quelque chose entre nous.

Giles passa sa main entre eux et elle passa normalement, il ne senti rien.

"-C'est étrange. Dit-il. Et si tu insistes ? Dit-il à Faith.

Faith poussa son corps contre le champs entre eux et fut tout de suite repoussée en arrière dans un léger éclat de lumière, mais préparée cette fois ci elle resta sur ses pieds.

Le halo bleu ne paraissait plus maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau éloignée.

"-Wow ! Fit Willow. Il y a un champs de force qui empêche que vous vous touchiez ! C'est complètement dingue !

"-C'est une forme de rejet. Dit Giles. Je crois que Faith n'a pas le droit d'approcher l'Élu.

"-C'est peut-être parce que l'Élu a le coeur pur et que Faith, qui a tué des humains, a dû perdre sa pureté de Tueuse. Dit Willow.

"-Peut-être. Dit Giles.

"-C'est peut être tout simplement parce que c'est une Tueuse ! Dit Buffy. Voyons...

Buffy s'approcha de Dean et aucune lueur ne parue, puis, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle embrassa Dean à son tour, rien ne se passa.

"-Non ! Dit-elle en souriant à Dean, les joue rosies. C'est pas les Tueuses en général, c'est Faith.

"-Oui ou c'est moi. Dit Dean.

"-Toi ? Dit Giles.

"-Oui ce truc vient visiblement de moi, tu permets Buffy ?

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et doucement déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"-**ATTENTION !** Cria Willow.

Mais c'était trop tard, ils furent tout les deux violemment rejetés en arrière par la lueur bleue. Dean de nouveau collé contre la porte et Buffy rattrapée de justesse par une poignée de filles qui étaient derrière elle.

"-Et bien ! Dit Giles. Les filles ... vous êtes prévenues ! On approche pas de l'Élu !

Buffy revint près d'eux, toute chamboulée de ce qui venait de se passer.

"-Ça vient bien de toi ! Dit-elle. A mon avis tu dois être avec une sorcière dans la vie ou quelque chose comme ça, et elle est très jalouse !

"-Nooon ... Tu crois ? Dit Dean.

"-C'est possible ... oui ... je pense que ça doit être un charme dans le genre en fait ! Ça ressemble à un sort d'appropriation. C'est magique c'est sûr ! Dit Willow. D'ailleurs, c'est une très bonne idée ça dit donc ! Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Kennedy lui donna une tape sur le bras.

"-Aïe.

"-Même pas en rêve ma chérie. Tu fais pas ta magie sur moi !

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

"-Bon allez le spectacle est terminé les filles ! Dit Faith agacée par toutes les voix qui donnaient leur avis sur la chose. Retournez à ce que vous faisiez !

Et le couloir se vida, laissant Dean, Buffy et Faith seuls.

"-Je suis désolé Faith. Dit Dean. Je ne me souviens pas du tout d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie et encore moins une sorcière.

"-Oh ! C'est rien, c'est pas de ta faute, tu n'a pas à t'excuser, tu as dis hier que tu sentais un vide dans le coeur, on aurait dû y penser tout de suite, c'est dommage c'est tout, on aurait pu passer du bon temps tout les deux, c'est la vie. Conclu-t-elle en s'en allant.

.

"-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir blessée. Dit Dean.

"-C'est sûr que ça doit pas être facile à avaler un tel rejet ... J'irai lui parler pour voir comment elle va, je te dirai ce qu'il en est.

"-Oui merci Buffy.

"-Bon ! Si on allait à l'arche maintenant ? Que tu nous sorte les sabres de leur gangue.

"-Moi faut que je mange un truc avant de partir sinon je vais tomber raide, je ne sais pas quand j'ai mangé la dernière fois mais ça n'a pas l'air récent !

"-Ok ! Viens, tu vas manger un bout et après on y va !

* * *

Balthazar, qui d'un geste avait renvoyé d'où ils venaient tous les livres étalés sur le sol, avait tracé à la craie un grand cercle et trois autres plus petits qui chevauchaient le premier sur le plancher, là où il avait fait place nette et s'attelait maintenant à tracer méthodiquement des symboles bien précis à des endroits tout aussi précis. A chaque fois qu'il avait fini d'en tracer un, il prononçait le nom du symbole qui brillait l'espace d'une seconde et il passait à un autre.

Anna qui avait endormi le bébé bien calé dans les coussins du canapé était en train de préparer les ingrédients pour le rituel dans une grande coupe en bois placée sur un guéridon avec Sam. Tandis que Castiel revoyait l'ensemble du rituel et notait sur une feuille, ce que Sam devrait prononcé en latin au moment précis où il verserait son sang dans la coupe.

Les chose avançaient donc très bien, quand soudainement une plainte se fit entendre, puis un bruit sourd. Balthazar, Anna et Sam se tournèrent en direction du bruit et virent que Castiel était à genoux, une main sur le sol et l'autre appuyée contre sa poitrine d'où émanait une lueur bleue. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui et quand Balthazar le remit sur ses pieds, la lueur s'expulsa d'elle même pour imploser devant l'ange, ce qui le fit violemment voler en arrière de plusieurs mètres et jaillir ses ailes, puis, plus rien.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe Castiel ? S'exclama Balthazar. C'était quoi ça ?

Castiel, complètement perplexe, la main toujours posée sur sa poitrine, soufflait, cette boule de chaleur l'avait envahi soudainement et il en avait eu le souffle coupé.

"-Je ne sais pas, c'est arrivé d'un coup. Mais Dean est vivant ... maintenant je le sais ... j'en suis sûr. Dit-il en dissimulant ses ailes.

"-Tu crois que ça vient de lui ? Demanda Sam.

"-Je ... J'ai senti ma grâce se mettre devant son âme ... juste avant ... avant que cette énergie sorte de moi.

"-Ta grâce s'est mise devant son âme ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

"-Je ne sais pas Sam c'est la première fois qu'il m'arrive un truc pareil, j'ai juste ressenti clairement ma grâce se mettre entre son âme et ... autre chose.

"-Ça voudrait dire que tu le protège à distance ? Demanda Balthazar.

"-Oui peut-êtr...

Castiel s'agrippa à Sam à sa gauche et Balthazar à sa droite avant qu'une nouvelle vague d'énergie ne sorte de sa poitrine, l'empêchant de se faire rejeter en arrière de nouveau.

"-Celle là était moins forte que la première.

"-Mais comment ta grâce peut elle le protégé lui, là où il est ? Elle n'arrive même pas à le retrouver !

"-C'est l'infime partie de ma grâce qui est dans son corps qui réagit, mais comme elle reste ma grâce elle est reliée à moi, tout comme la part de son âme en moi est reliée à lui. C'est vrai que moi non plus je ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le retrouver alors que nous avons ce lien.

"-On va faire le rituel et la question ne se posera plus, on va le faire revenir ! Dit Anna.

"-Oui. Dit Balthazar. Tu te sent d'attaque pour qu'on continu ?

"-Heu ... ça va aller oui, ça a l'air d'être fini, ... Mais ... c'est étrange ... j'ai faim je crois.

"-Je pense que tu es décidément très lié à ton humain, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficultés à le faire venir grâce au rituel. Dit Balthazar en retournant dans le salon revérifier son dessin sur le sol.

* * *

Quand tout le monde fut rassasié, Dean, Buffy, Giles, Willow et Kennedy se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque.

"-Il faut que Faith vienne avec nous. Dit Buffy.

A ce moment là, Cassidy passait dans le couloir devant la porte restée ouverte :

"-**Cass !** L'interpella Kennedy.

"-Oui ? Dit-elle en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"-Tu peux dire à Faith de nous rejoindre ?

"-Oui bien sûr. Dit-elle.

"-Il faut qu'elle vienne. Dit Buffy. Elle nous en voudrait si on n'... Dean ? Ça va pas ?

"- ...

Il ne répondit pas. Au seul nom de Cass, il était resté figé sur place, envahis d'images floues, une silhouette sans visage, des plumes ... des ailes ... un regard bleu ... une bouffée soudaine de chaleur dans tout son corps ... son esprit cherchait ... une peau blanche ... le gout du sang dans sa bouche ... il voulait savoir ... une voix chaude et grave ... une voix d'homme ... il voulait voir ... sa main dans des cheveux bruns ébouriffés ... mais il ne voyait rien ... trop flou ... trop loin ... Quand une gifle magistrale le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

"-**DEAN !** Revient avec nous ! Cria Buffy.

"-Je ...

"-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

"-Je ... j'ai vu ... j'ai vu ... je sais pas ce que j'ai vu .. .je sais plus ...

Il fut pris d'un vertige et Buffy le fit asseoir aider de Giles.

"-Ça va aller ? Demanda ce dernier.

"Oui ... je crois que oui, c'est en train de se dissipé.

"-C'est quoi cette fois le déclencheur ? Demanda Faith qui était arrivée pendant sa déconnexion avec la réalité.

"-Je ne sais pas ... je ne me souviens pas.

"-Tu penses que tu te sent assez bien pour qu'on aille à l'arche ? Demanda Giles.

"-Oui ... oui je vais bien, j'ai même l'impression d'aller mieux ... j'ai l'impression de me sentir ... comment dire ... réchauffé.

"-OK ! Dit Buffy. Willow ? A toi de jouer.

"-Allez ! On y va ! Reculez vous.

Tout le monde s'éloigna derrière Willow et levant les mains devant elle, commença son incantation :

_**"Inter omnes spatia, aperimus ostium est, quasi hoc passagium magicae arcus propter Mojave, possumus transire."**_

Soudainement, une lumière apparue devant Willow et commença à s'allonger pour former comme une porte, de l'autre coté, un désert. Dean était complètement stupéfait, mais suivit les autres qui passèrent la porte, visiblement habitués à ce genre de phénomène.

Une fois passé de l'autre côté, Dean fut surpris, la sensation de passer de la fraîcheur de la maison à la chaleur du désert en un pas était pour le moins suffocante.

"-Wow ! Vous voyagez tout le temps comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

"-Oui. Dit Buffy. Depuis que Willow a trouvé ce moyen, nous ne nous servons pratiquement plus que de ça quand on doit se déplacer. C'est rapide et surtout ... c'est gratuit !

"-Pratique !

"-Très, mais vraiment, le côté économique n'est pas négligeable, parce que quand nous faisons venir de jeunes nouvelles recrues d'Europe par exemple, ça nous coûterait trop cher en avion, on ne pouvait pas avant, notre métier, si tant est que s'en est un, ne nous rapporte par un rond.

"-Et la maison ?

"-C'est un don, enfin pour 1£ qu'elle nous a vraiment coûté, je préfère dire que c'est un don. Nous avons sauvé le fils aîné d'un riche et célèbre héritier anglais et il nous a vendu le manoir pour 1£.

"-Wow ! C'est sympa de sa part !

"-Oui. Dit Willow. Sans compter qu'il nous verse de l'argent chaque mois pour nous permettre de continuer à sauver des vies.

"-Je suis content que vous ayez un bienfaiteur, heureusement qu'il y a encore des gens reconnaissants, on vie tellement dans le secret, ça fait du bien quand une personne vois enfin ce qu'on a fait pour elle et de sentir sa reconnaissance.

"-C'est vrai ! Dit Buffy.

"-Bon je voudrait pas vous presser. Dit Faith. Mais on a des choses à faire il me semble !

"-Oui allons-y ! Dit Willow en se plaçant devant une grande roche surplombée par une grande pierre dont la forme rappelait celle d'une tête de mort.

"-Reculons un peu. Dit Buffy.

Tout le monde se plaça de nouveau en arrière de Willow et fermant les yeux, elle plaça sa main gauche sur la surface rocheuse :

_**"Patefacio sursum, tutela lapis, et nos libri magnum arch electri, ad ostendendum nobis crucem fatum."**_

Un grondement se fit entendre, un léger tremblement dans le sol et la roche s'ouvrit devant elle, dévoilant l'entrée d'une grotte d'où jaillissait une lumière jaune.

"-Ah j'en ai vu des trucs bizarres dans ma vie mais depuis hier avec vous je dois dire que je suis servi ! Enfin ma vie moins 12 ans !

"-Je veux bien te croire, nous maintenant on est habitué mais aux début de Willow dans la magie, je dois dire que j'était toujours hallucinée. Dit Buffy.

"-Et puis tout le monde n'a pas une soeur arrivée adolescente comme si de rien n'était. dit Faith.

"-Hein ?

"-Oui ... heu c'est compliqué mais oui ma soeur a été introduite dans ma vie, dans nos vies, elle n'était pas là avant. Je ne sais pas si je suis clair mais c'est la magie qui fait que j'ai une soeur, que je l'aime et que j'ai des souvenirs d'elle depuis sa naissance, rien n'est réellement arrivé.

"-Wow !

"-C'est ma petite soeur. Dit Buffy en soulevant les épaules avec un grand sourire. Et j'aime avoir une soeur.

"-Si tu veux je te ferais lire mon rapport d'observation à ce sujet. Dit Giles. Tu comprendras mieux avec tous les détails.

"-Ah ouais ! Ça m'intéresserait bien de connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire, c'est ... étrange. Mais bon, rien ne vous oblige à me révéler tout ça non plus, on se connait que depuis hier.

"-Non c'est vrai. Dit Buffy. Mais pourquoi te le cacher ? Et tu dégages quelque chose qui donne envie de te parler, je ne saurais pas expliquer quoi mais c'est comme ça ... Bon allez en route Dean Winchester ! Tu dois délivrer la croix de la destinée !

"-Ok ! Allons-y oui.

Buffy ouvrit le chemin, suivie de Dean et de tous les autres.

Tout d'abord Dean se demanda comment ils allaient tous pouvoir rentrer dans cette roche qui n'était qu'un gros rocher comme un autre et quand il passa l'entrée, tout devint clair. L'intérieur était disproportionné par rapport à l'aspect extérieur. La grotte était un vaste trou dans la pierre, lisse, sphérique et au milieu trônait un énorme bloc d'ambre jaune lumineux malgré le fait que pas le moindre rayon de soleil ne pénétrait l'endroit, il luisait de lui même, et reflétait sa lueur dorée dans toute la cavité.

Buffy prit la main de Dean dans la sienne et le mena jusqu'au pied de l'arche d'ambre, en se retournant il vit que les autres étaient restés en arrière et regardaient la scène.

Quand ils furent devant, le chasseur fut soufflé de voir enfin à quoi ressemblait la croix de la destinée et donc à quoi ressemblaient les deux sabres. Il était bien clair que chacun d'entre eux étaient destinés à une personne précise.

Tout d'abord il y avait le sabre du Paradis, destiné à Buffy, un sabre à la lame large, plate et sculptée dans la glace la plus pure, dentelé sur toute sa longueur, percé d'une croix à la base de la lame sous la garde et le pommeau couvert de cuirs tressés était orné d'une dizaine de saphirs et d'une boule en glace percée de trous circulaires.

L'autre sabre, celui de l'Enfer, le sien, avait une fine lame pointue de forme pyramidale, et était visiblement en fer rouge, rien que de le voir Dean senti émaner sa chaleur infernale, il présentait un pentacle inversé en or à la base de la lame avant la garde. Garde qui présentait trois grandes griffes courbées vers l'avant, acérées et dans le même fer rouge que la lame. Le pommeau était garni des mêmes cuirs tressés que le sabre du Paradis et était orné lui aussi d'une dizaine de pierres précieuses, des rubis et d'une boule en fer rouge là encore, mais hérissée de cinq crocs d'acier noircis, recourbés vers l'arrière.

"-Comment est-il possible que ce sabre infernal ne fasse pas fondre l'ambre ni même le sabre de glace ? Demanda Dean.

"-La magie. Tu constateras qu'ils ont eu la délicatesse de nous mettre du cuir sur le pommeau, ça nous évitera pour toi de te brûler et moi de me geler la main.

"-Oui comme tu dis c'est délicat de leur part ! Bon qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

"-Et bien d'après la prophétie tu dois les prendre, je ne sais pas, regarde moi je ne peut pas. Dit-elle en tapotant la surface avec sa main droite puis la gauche, les deux. Tu vois ... rien.

Dean s'approcha un peu plus et tendis la main vers la surface dorée et tout comme Buffy, rencontra la surface, rien ne se passa.

"-Essayez de l'autre côté pour voir. Dit Giles. On ne sait jamais.

Buffy fit le tour et sa main ne franchis pas la surface de l'ambre et quand Dean essaya à son tour rien non plus.

"-Bon et bien je crois qu'on a un problème. Poursuivi-t-il.

"-J'ai dû faire une erreur dans la traduction de la prophétie. Dit Willow. Allez venez, on rentre, je dois plancher sur ça !

* * *

Le guéridon sur lequel était posé la coupe d'offrande fut placé au centre du cercle tracé sur le sol par Balthazar. Le rituel allait pouvoir commencer. Castiel mit une bougie noire sur laquelle il avait gravé le prénom de Dean, dont chaque lettre les unes sous les autres, était piquée d'une épingle, fut placée au centre de la coupe de bois, au milieu de la mandragore, l'aigremoine, l'eucalyptus, la fumeterre et l'ortie que Sam et Anna avaient préparé. Puis il plaça des bougies autour de la coupe : une de couleur argent, une or, une orange et une violette. Le rituel était très précis en ce qui concernait les couleurs à utiliser. Ensuite il alluma de l'encens des Rois Mages et de l'Oliban. Il ne manquait plus que le sang de Sam et ils pouvaient commencer.

"-Sam. Dit Castiel en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

Le chasseur s'approcha de lui et prit la feuille.

"-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

"-C'est ce que tu dois prononcer au moment ou tu feras couler ton sang dans la coupe.

"-C'est du latin ?

"-Oui.

"-Tu me traduit vite fait ?

"-Bien sûr si tu veux oui. Ça dit :

**_ "Le sang des miens est la clef"_**

**_"Par mon Sang tu retrouvera le chemin"_**

**_"Mon sang à ton sang est le lien"_**

**_"Par cette voie, viens, rejoint les tiens"_**

"-A ouais ? C'est tout con en fait !

"-Oui, mais pendant tout ce temps, ton sang doit couler, après, ce sera à nous trois de jouer.

"-Ok !

"-Le couteau de Rubis est sur le comptoir dans la cuisine, là où Dean l'avait oublié.

"-Je vais le chercher.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel, Anna et Balthazar prirent place dans leur cercle respectif. Deux d'entre eux étaient face à face avec le guéridon entre eux, les places de Castiel et Anna et à la droite de Castiel, donc à la gauche d'Anna, était la place de Balthazar, étant un archange et donc plus puissant, sa place centrale était primordiale. Dean, si le rituel venait à fonctionner, était censé arriver face à Balthazar, de l'autre côté du cercle, sur le symbole énochien signifiant "retrouvé".

Quand Sam revint avec le couteau, il entra dans le cercle.

"-Place toi bien sur le symbole "retrouver" qui est là Sam. Dit Castiel. Et quand ton sang aura coulé, tu en sortira et tu t'éloignera de nous de quelques mètres.

"-Ok ! Et donc ça se passe comment.

"-Tu vas tout d'abord allumer les bougies dans un ordre bien précis que je vais te dire et après tu fais couler ton sang dans la coupe en disant le texte que je t'ai donné. Et nous allons entrer dans une sorte de transe qui va produire une énergie particulière. Dean devrait réapparaître devant nous quand la dernière épingle tombera de la bougie noire.

"-Bon ! Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Balthazar.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Sam prit son briquet dans sa poche pour allumer les bougies.

"-Je vais te donner l'ordre Sam. Dit Castiel. Argent, Orange, Or, Violet, puis la noire.

"-Ça fait une croix.

"-Oui c'est ça. Allez commençons.

Comme venait de lui indiquer Castiel, Sam alluma les bougies, l'argent, la orange, la dorée, la violette et pour finir, il alluma la noire. Ensuite, il remit son briquet dans sa poche et prit le couteau de Rubis qu'il avait à la ceinture et tendant le bras au dessus de la coupe, serrant les dents, il s'entailla l'avant bras, assez profondément pour que son sang coule en continu et après avoir remit le couteau à sa ceinture, il prit rapidement la feuille de papier dans sa poche arrière et commença a lire :

_**"Sanguis meus sit amet"**_

_**"modo sanguine sanabere"**_

_**"sanguis sanguinem dolor sit amet"**_

_**"Ex hoc age, iunge tuis"**_

Quand il eu fini, Sam replia son bras et s'éloigna rapidement, se plaçant à l'autre bout de la pièce contre le mur, près du canapé où dormait le petit Ben, d'où il pouvait tout voir en étant à une distance raisonnable en cas de perturbations autours des anges. Il rangea la feuille dans sa poche et s'enroula le bras dans son bandana qu'il avait dans sa poche arrière pour arrêter ou tout du moins ralentir son saignement, il devait maintenant attendre la fin du rituel pour que Castiel le soigne.

Pendant ce temps, Les anges avaient déjà commencé à psalmodier en énochien.

Très vite ils se mirent à générer de la chaleur, que Sam senti de là où il était et une lueur violette émanait de leurs corps.

Les herbes s'enflammèrent et brûlèrent d'une flamme verte qui ne semblait pas faire fondre la bougie qui se trouvait au centre.

Puis, Balthazar se pencha un peu pour poser sa main au bord de la coupe, ses doigts étaient dans les flammes, Castiel et Anna en firent de même au bout d'une minute, d'un même geste et les flammes vertes se cristallisèrent avant de s'effriter et tomber en paillettes au fond de la coupe de bois, ce qui fit accélérer la fonte de la bougie noire, qui avait déjà libéré deux épingles le "D" et le "E" s'approchant rapidement du "A".

Sam était nerveux, il espérait tellement que le rituel marche et que Dean lui revienne enfin et surtout vivant. Il se demanda un instant si son corps reviendrait quand même, même s'il était sans vie.

Quand l'épingle du "A" tomba à son tour au fond de la coupe, les anges haussèrent la voix, psalmodiant de plus en plus vite, la fin du rituel était imminente.

Sam fixait cette toute petite épingle métallique, ne voyant plus quelle, elle était la clef du retour de son frère et pour rien au monde il n'aurait détourné le regard.

Et au bout d'un moment qui lui paru des heures, elle commença à vaciller, penchant de plus en plus, penchant ... penchant ... et tomba ... enfin.

Les voix des anges se turent dans la seconde, un grand silence se fit dans la maison et une grande lueur blanche apparue au dessus du signe en face de Balthazar, tellement lumineuse que Sam dû fermer les yeux. Un sifflement se fit entendre et l'évènement tant espéré arriva.

"-Dean ! Dit Anna.

Sam ouvrit les yeux, voyant son frère enfin en face de lui. Dean semblait désorienté, regardant autour de lui. Sam se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle Dean répondit légèrement tapotant le dos de son frère, sans grand enthousiasme.

"-Ah ! Enfin Dean ! Je suis content. Dit Sam. J'avait tellement peur que tu sois mort.

"-Mais non, mais non Sam, je suis ... pas mort, tu vois bien.

"-Tu as l'air bizarre, tu vas bien ? T'as vu tout le monde est là ! On a trouvé un rituel pour te ramener. Mais avec deux anges et un archange, on ne pouvait que réussir hein ?

Dean regarda Anna, qui lui sourit, puis Balthazar, qui le regardait d'un air étrange et fini par poser les yeux sur Castiel. Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand comme sil était surpris de le voir là.

"-Dean ... Commença Castiel en faisant un pas vers lui. Je ...

"-T'approche pas de moi toi ! Lui dit-il en le pointant du doigt, la lèvre relevée comme par dégoût et le regard mauvais.

* * *

**Oups ! Nooooon c'est pas vrai ! Elle va pas arrêter ici ! Maintenant ? VRAIMENT ?**

**Et bien oui vraiment ! hé hé hé ! ! ! **

**Mais je vais vite vous mettre la suite ne vous inquiétez pas, mais j'en suis déjà à plus de 9000 mots il fallait que je stoppe quelque part ... et le chapitre 21 est déjà commencé ! Donc vous n'attendrez pas longtemps promis !**

**Une petite review ? ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais avoir droit à du "pauvre Castiel" :'( LOL**


	21. Chapter 21

**Voilà le Chapitre 21 !**

**Merci à Maly ; Marianclea ; Aniissia ; C-Line Archen'Tiel Mon Ange ; Sarahkristall et Maastika pour vos review qui n'ont pas hésité à me dire ... "Pauuuuuvre Castiel" LOL MErci beaucoup les fiillles hi hi**

**Voici venu le bad Dean, grrrrr, et les envies de meurtre qui vont avec ... saloperie ! Sans oubier les "pauuuuvre Castiel" hihi"**

**Je vous remercie de me suivre et vous dis a tout en bas ! LOL**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

Castiel ne prononça aucun mot, il regardait Dean, penchant la tête, blessé dans sa chair, complètement envahi d'incompréhension.

"-Wow ! Dean ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda Sam. T'es en plein délire ou quoi ?

"-Quoi qu'est ce qui me prend ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez fait revenir ? Après tout ce temps ?

"-Tout ce temps ? Répéta Sam. Mais ...

"-Ma chambre est toujours la même ?

"-Bah bien sûr ! Pourq...

"-Ok ! Bah je vais pioncer une petite heure, je suis déchiré !

Dean commença à monter les escalier et arrivé au milieu il se retourna :

"-Et j'espère bien que ces trois là se seront cassés d'ici quand je redescendrai ! Dit-il avant de grimper les dernières marches.

La porte de la chambre claqua et ce fut le silence.

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres, perplexes.

C'est Sam qui le premier reprit la parole :

"-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui vient de se passer là ? Qui est ce mec ?

"-On ne comprend pas plus que toi Sam. Dit Castiel, la gorge serrée, reculant jusqu'au canapé, il fallait qu'il s'asseye.

"-Il est possédé ?

"-Non ! Dit Balthazar. Il est normal. Son visage est normal, c'est lui.

"-Et bien alors c'est quoi ce délire ? Vous avez vu comment il a parlé à Castiel putain !? Ce mec n'est pas mon frère ! C'est pas possible que ce soit Dean vous m'entendez ? Impossible !

"-Sam ... Dit Castiel.

"-Castiel ne lui cherche pas d'excuses s'il te plait !

"-C'est Dean. Dit Anna. C'est son âme.

"-Castiel. Dit Balthazar. Vous ... vous ne luisez plus.

"-Oui je sais ... j'ai vu. Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

"-Hey ! Y'a un problème ! Dit Sam. Et pourquoi il nous demande pourquoi on l'a fait revenir ?

"-Après tout ce temps ! Rajouta Anna.

"-Oui ! Pourquoi il dit ça ? Vous pensez qu'il est possible que pour lui ces deux derniers jours aient duré beaucoup plus longtemps ? Et qu'il pense qu'on l'a abandonné ?

"-Y'a peu de chances. C'est autre chose. Dit Balthazar. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il va falloir trouver ! Comment la prophétie pourra-t-elle s'accomplir si tu n'es plus lié à lui Castiel ?

"-Tiens donc ! C'est vrai ça ! Comme par hasard ! Ça ne serait pas un plan de Raphaël ça ? De nous le rendre, mais ... différent.

"-_C'est son âme ... son âme est souillée._ Dit Castiel à voix basse en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"-Oui je l'ai ressenti aussi. Dit Anna. C'est clair, son âme est souillée.

"-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Demanda Sam.

"-Il n'a plus le coeur pur. Dit Balthazar. Et je ne comprend vraiment pas comment c'est possible ! Merde ! On ne peut pas pervertir une âme en deux jours !

"-Un sort ? Proposa Sam.

Castiel, Anna et Balthazar le regardèrent, réfléchissant eux aussi à cette éventualité.

"-Si c'est un sort, c'est réversible non ? Continua le chasseur. Il nous suffit de trouver une sorcière assez puissante qui pourrait nous aider !

"-Il faudrait qu'on sache où il était emprisonné et si c'est bien par Crowley. Dit Balthazar.

"-Pourquoi ?

"-Comme ça on pourrait suivre la piste magique. La magie laisse toujours des traces. Et trouver la personne qui aurait jeté ce sort, dans l'éventualité ou c'est bien ça.

"-Il faudrait que je lui parle. Dit Castiel. Il faudrait que je puisse le toucher pour vérifier à quel point son âme est souillée.

"-T'es sûr ? Demanda Sam. Il a l'air de t'en vouloir à toi particulièrement, je suis pas sûr du tout qu'il te laisse faire.

"-En lui parlant je pourrai peut-être au moins toucher son esprit et le calmer. Et le plus vite serait le mieux.

"-De toutes façons il ne dort pas. Dit Sam. Vous entendez ça ? Il tourne là haut comme un lion en cage.

Castiel regarda le plafond, écoutant les pas de Dean, puis il ferma les yeux, il avait mal, la douleur qui serrait son coeur était difficile à ignorer et il se sentait oppressé. Le vide qui s'était immiscé en lui quand Dean avait disparu était toujours là, comme s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à le ramener. La peine était décidément un sentiment très dur, il aurait aimé ne jamais connaitre cette émotion. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration et se leva.

"-J'y vais. Dit-il.

"-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

"-Non Sam, il faut que je lui parle ... seul.

Le chasseur acquiesça.

.

Castiel s'envola du salon pour réapparaître dans la chambre de Dean, derrière lui, ce dernier ne le vit pas tout de suite et Castiel pu constater qu'il pouvait traverser le piège à démons, resté sur le sol, sans y rester coincé.

Arrivé près de la fenêtre Dean se retourna et vit Castiel de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il en resta figé, le regard mauvais.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe Dean ? Demanda Castiel.

"-Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici toi ? Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'approcher !

"-Dean...

"-A moins que t'ai juste une envie soudaine de te faire éclater la gueule ? Dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Une petite flambée ça te dit ?

Castiel ne répondit pas à cette troublante menace.

"-Dean .. .Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait exactement ? C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas trouvé tout de suite que tu es si en colère ?

"-Je ne vais pas me plaindre ... Mais c'est vrai que j'était bien mieux là bas ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

"-Comment ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

"-Parce que c'est vrai ! Tu as eu l'autre.

"-J'ai eu quoi ?

"-Bon tire toi d'ici maintenant !

"-Dean ... Dit Castiel en s'approchant un peu plus de lui. Pourquoi tu m'en veux à moi particulièrement ?

"-Pourquoi ? Quelle question, je me rappelle de toi t'inquiète pas ... Tu es ... tu es...

"-Je t'aime Dean. Lâcha Castiel, essayant de l'atteindre, sans penser à ce que cette déclaration pouvait engendrer.

Et sans qu'il ne le voit venir, Dean lui décocha un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire, qui fit exploser sa lèvre inférieure.

"-**Ne redis jamais ça ! **Hurla Dean, les yeux injectés de sang et de colère.** ... C'est dégueulasse !**

"-Dean ... Dit Castiel la main sur sa lèvre en sang, étonné d'avoir été blessé.

"-**Casse toi d'ici ! Dégage de ma vue ! Et ce cette baraque ! Et emmène les autres avec toi !**

Castiel s'éclipsa.

.

Quand il arriva en bas, Anna se précipita sur lui, suivie de Sam qui le prit par le bras pour l'asseoir sur le canapé.

"-Oh merde Castiel ! Dit le chasseur en le voyant la main sur sa bouche.

"-Castiel tu saignes ! Dit Anna.

"-PUTAIN ! Dit Sam en prenant la direction des escaliers. Je vais aller lui exploser sa gueule à cet espèce de pourriture ! Ça va lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

"-**NON SAM !** Dit Castiel. Reste ici ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Il m'a frappé, et j'ai ressenti le coup ! Il m'a blessé ! Normalement c'est lui qui aurait dû avoir mal !

"-Fais voir. Dit Balthazar en lui posant un doigt sur sa lèvre blessée. Une petite lueur bleue apparue et la coupure s'effaça.

"-Merci Balthazar.

"-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Sam. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?

"-Je ne sais pas c'est embrouillé, il dit des choses étranges.

"-Comme quoi ?

"-Il m'a menacé de me faire brûler.

"-Quoi ? Dit Sam.

Anna et Balthazar ne comprirent pas ce que cette menace avait de particulier.

"-Il t'a menacé de te faire brûler ? Comme en Enfer ?

"-Ah ! Dean t'as raconté ?

"-Oui, il m'a raconté en gros, ça le bouffait, il fallait qu'il vide son sac.

"-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Balthazar.

"-Quand je suis allé le chercher en Enfer, avant que je ne l'en sorte, ils m'ont capturé ... Dean m'a crucifié et brûlé sur la croix.

"-Mon Dieu ! S'écria Anna, amenant ses main devant sa bouche d'horreur.

"-Et là il te menace de le refaire ? Demanda Balthazar.

"-Il dit qu'il était bien là bas où il était. Il se demande ce qu'il va faire maintenant.

"-Tout ça est complètement dingue ! Dit l'archange.

"-Il m'a dit autre chose aussi de très troublant, il m'a dit "Tu as eu l'autre" ...

"-Vous croyez ... Commença Sam.

"-C'est le Dean de l'Enfer que l'on a fais revenir ? Le Dean du passé ? Demanda Anna.

"-Non c'est impossible. Dit Balthazar. On a pas pu faire ça, ce n'est pas un rituel pour ça ! On a pas pu faire revenir le Dean du passé c'est impossible. Non non, ce Dean est bien du présent.

"-Il a replongé dans ses cauchemars alors ? Il m'a dit qu'il y était resté coincé une fois.

"-Oui c'est vrai. Dit Castiel. C'est arrivé une fois, je ne sais pas trop comment d'ailleurs.

"-Et donc. Reprit Sam. Il serait éveillé mais plongé dans son cauchemar ... vous pensez ça plausible ?

"-Je ne sais pas. Dit Castiel. Mais ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi il peut me blesser !

"-De toutes façons. Dit Balthazar. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a demandé restitution du Dean du présent, donc ce n'est pas un Dean du passé, mais pourquoi parait-il demo...

"-**SAM !** s'exclama Castiel.

"-Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier.

"-Quel imbécile, mon Dieu nous sommes des crétins !

"-Mais Quoi ? Réitéra Sam.

"-Ton sang Sam ! Le sang d'Azazel !

"-**MERDE !** Putain j'ai pas pensé à ça !

"-Aucun de nous n'y a pensé Sam. Dit Castiel.

"-Vous croyez que c'est mon sang qui a souillé son âme ?

"-Je ne sais pas de quelle façon. Dit Balthazar. Mais c'est sûrement ça qui a fait la différence ... On a vraiment déconné là.

Sam chancela sur ses jambe.

Anna prit le bébé sur le canapé en le réveillant et indiqua la place à Sam pour qu'il s'asseye.

"-Excusez moi je vais m'occuper du petit.

"-Oui Vas-y Anna. De toutes façons on est dans une impasse là. Dit Balthazar.

Elle prit donc la direction de la cuisine pour faire manger le petit, après que d'un geste de la main, le bébé se retrouva tout propre.

Balthazar tendit le bras sur le côté et le livre contenant le rituel apparu dans sa main. Il voulait tout revérifier.

Sam s'affala dans le fond du canapé les yeux dans le vide réfléchissant lui aussi à tout ça, et Castiel se leva pour sortir prendre l'air, il se sentait trop oppressé, une fois sur le perron il s'assied sur les marches, se prenant la tête dans les mains, fixant le sol devant lui, il se repassait les derniers évènement en boucles, quitte à se faire du mal, il fallait qu'il comprenne.

* * *

Willow referma le portail, ils étaient de retour dans la bibliothèque :

"-Je suis désolé. Vous aviez tellement foi en moi, en ma réussite, je vous ai déçu, je suis vraiment navré.

"-Dean. Dit Buffy. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, qu'est ce que tu dis ! Bien sûr que non tu ne nous a pas déçu.

"-C'est moi ! Dit Willow. J'ai dû me planter dans la traduction !

"-Tu crois qu'il est possible que ce ne soit même pas de moi dont il s'agit ?

"-Ah ça si ! Y'a pas de doute possible. Je suis sûre de mon coup, c'est toi l'Élu !

"-Ok ! Si tu le dis...

"-Je vais aller retravailler le texte !

"-Je viens avec toi dit Giles.

Kennedy les suivit au sous sol aussi.

"-Bon moi je vais aller manger quelque chose. Dit Faith en s'éloignant.

"-Moi j'aimerai me prendre une douche. Dit Dean à Buffy. Pourrais tu m'indiquer où elle est ?

"-Il y en a une dans ta chambre !

"-Ah bon ?

"-Oui il y a deux portes de placard et une d'entre elles est la porte de la salle de bain.

"-Ah ok ! Dit-il en se marrant. J'ai pas ouvert les placards, comme tu peux le constater !

"-Oui je vois. Pourtant je te soupçonnait gravement d'être un voleur de linge de maison !

"-Non, moi je vole les couverts en argent et les verres de cristal. Les chandeliers à l'occasion, s'ils sont sertis de pierres précieuses.

"-C'est pour ça que j'ai tout mis sous clef ce matin quand tu dormais

"-Mince, j'ai raté une occasion de faire fortune !

"-Oui. Dit-elle en souriant. tu as les serviettes de bain dans le grand placard en haut de l'escalier, et ne me vole pas toutes les serviette de tables ! Giles bave beaucoup. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Allez ! Je te dis à tout à l'heure.

"-Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Dean monta les escaliers rapidement, croisant une jeune tueuse rousse :

"-Salut ! Moi c'est Dean !

"-Violette ! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Vi.

"-Ok Vi. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Enchanté mademoiselle. Fini-t-il avant de reprendre l'ascension de l'escalier.

"-Moi aussi. Dit-elle toute rougissante en descendant les marche toujours tournée vers lui, s'agrippant à la rampe pour ne pas louper de marche.

Arrivé en haut il prit une grande serviette dans le placard que Buffy lui avait indiqué et entra dans "sa" chambre. La première porte qu'il ouvrit fut forcément celle du placard, il ouvrit donc l'autre se retrouvant dans une petite salle de bain, équipée d'une douche, d'un lavabo et d'un WC. Le décor était entièrement blanc, ancien, plein de moulures et de fioritures, mais ne s'éternisa pas à détailler les lieux.

Quand il se tourna vers le lavabo pour y poser sa serviette, il eut un choc. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir, il se trouvait devant un miroir et de voir son reflet, lui fit un drôle d'effet. Il avait bien 12 ans de plus que dans ses souvenirs, il avait prit un sacré coup de vieux ! Il se pencha plus pour se détailler, la sensation était étrange, secouant la tête, il détourna son regard du miroir et enleva son pull, puis faisant un pas vers la douche il retira son tee-shirt, et alluma l'eau pour finir par enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son jean et se glisser sous la douce chaleur de la douche.

Il prit un flacon de gel douche qui était là, il remercia le ciel que ce soit un gel douche pour homme parce qu'il aurait moyennement apprécié un gel parfum de fleurs ou autre senteur féminine.

Versant du produit dans sa main, il commença à se savonner et il fut soudainement envahi d'horreur, sa main s'immobilisa sur son épaule gauche et il tourna la tête vers ce qu'il sentait sur sa peau, découvrant une empreinte de main. Il retira vivement ses doigts de la marque.

_"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette brûlure Putain !"_

Il se dépêcha de finir de se laver en évitant de toucher son épaule, sorti de la douche rapidement pour s'essuyer et enfila son jean avant de se mettre devant le miroir pour mieux voir l'empreinte.

Quand il vit son épaule, il toucha la brûlure du bout des doigts, ne sentant pas de douleur, elle devait être là depuis longtemps. Mais d'où pouvait bien venir cette empreinte de main ? De l'enfer ? Était-ce une preuve qu'il y était bien allé ? Il allait la montrer à Willow, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'éclairer. Il constata aussi qu'il avait un tatouage anti-possession sur le torse et se dit que c'était une putain de bonne idée et qu'il aurait pu y penser avant.

D'un coup, il eut un gout de sang dans la bouche, se regardant dans le miroir il s'aperçu qu'il avait la lèvre inférieure qui saignait, elle était fendue, comme s'il avait prit un coup de poing, il fronça les sourcils, il se serait mordu la lèvre sans s'en rendre compte ? En tous cas ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

_"Je commence à en avoir marre de tous ces truc bizarres qui m'arrivent merde !"_ Pensa-t-il.

Il prit une boule de coton qui se trouvait dans une coupe en verre sur la tablette du lavabo manquant d'en faire tomber le couvercle par terre. La mouillant un peu au robinet, il tamponna sa lèvre avec pour enlever le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

_"Putain mais ça va s'arrêter de pisser un jour cette saloperie ?"_

Il pris trois autres boules de ouate, qu'il laissa sèches cette fois et les serra bien entre elles pour les poser sur sa lèvre puis sorti de la salle de bain.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets d'une main, mais referma vite parce qu'il était toujours torse nu et il ne faisait pas chaud malgré ce beau soleil d'octobre.

Il resta plongé dans ses pensées, le front contre sa main restée sur la poignée de la fenêtre, regardant dehors, en direction du jardin sans le voir, appuyant toujours, le coton sur sa lèvre abîmée.

Un léger "toctoc" à la porte le fit relever la tête mais il ne bougea pas de sa position :

"-Oui ! dit-il.

"-Tu es visible ? Demanda la voix de Faith qui avait entrebâillé la porte sans entrer.

"-Oui oui vas-y entre Faith.

Il se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, elle s'immobilisa en voyant qu'il n'était qu'en jean, les pieds nus, les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

"-Heu .. t'es sûr que je te dérange pas ?

"-Oui, ça va, on est des adultes non ?

"-Ok ! Tu crois que je peux approcher ?

"-Viens par ici, tu verras bien. Dit-il en se retournant vers la fenêtre s'appuyant contre le mur.

"-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à la lèvre ? Tu t'es blessé ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement, voyant qu'aucune lueur n'apparaissait.

"-Je sais pas, c'est arrivé d'un coup, et ça veux pas s'arrêter de saigner. Dit-il en enlevant le coton, tournant son visage vers elle.

"-Wow ! On dirait que t'as pris un gros coup de poing !

"-Ouais ! C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

"-Et c'est apparu comme ça tout seul ?

"-Ouais ! Ça commence à m'emmerder sérieux tout ces trucs qui me tombent sur le coin de la gueule et là c'est le cas de le dire.

"-T'as l'air fâché, tu veux que je te laisse ?

"-Non ... Reste, je ne suis pas fâché, peut-être un peu énervé mais c'est rien. Dit-il en se retournant vers l'extérieur.

A présent, Faith était appuyée contre le mur de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, elle le regardait, le détaillait, profitant qu'il ait la tête tournée vers l'extérieur, suivant des yeux une goutte d'eau tombée d'une mèche de ses cheveux et qui coulait lentement le long de son dos pour finir par disparaître sous la ceinture de son jean, au creux de ses reins, elle en frissonna. Puis elle releva les yeux sur son bras.

"-Dis donc c'est quoi c'est empreinte de main sur ton épaule ? Demanda-t-elle en passant doucement ses doigts dessus. Ça te fait mal ?

"-Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort. Répondit-il réprimant un frisson au contact de ses doigts sur son bras. Mais ça doit être vieux, c'est indolore.

"-C'est peut-être une trace de ton passage en Enfer.

"-Ouais je me disais ça aussi, va savoir, je vais montrer ça à Willow, peut-être qu'elle pourra m'en dire quelque chose.

"-Ouais ! Bonne id... Hey ! Ta bouche !

"-Putain c'est quoi ça encore ? Dit il en percevant une lueur bleue sous ses yeux.

Faith approcha pour voir de plus près :

"-Wow ! Ça guéri !

La lueur disparue d'elle même, et la coupure disparue en même temps.

"-Y'a plus rien ! Dit Faith.

Dean amena sa main à sa lèvre et constata effectivement qu'il n'avait plus de coupure.

"-Si je l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, je suis pas sûre que j'y aurai cru !

"-Quand je te dis qu'il m'arrive des tas de trucs bizarres, voilà ! Encore un !

"-C'est pas le pire ça ! C'est plutôt cool !

"-Ouais mais bon la blessure est arrivée toute seule, alors autant qu'elle parte de la même façon, c'est la moindre des choses !

"-Tu crois pas que c'est toi qui pourrais avoir des pouvoirs, mais que tu ne t'en souviens plus, donc tu ne les gère pas ?

"-Ah j'avais pas pensé à ça ! Peut-être que je suis sorti de l'Enfer avec quelques pouvoirs ouais, c'est vrai, t'as raison, c'est à creuser aussi.

"-C'est peut-être aussi ce trou de mémoire finalement qui fait que tu ne peux pas retirer les Sabres de leur gangue d'ambre !

"-Hum.

.

.

"-Dis moi Faith ... Dit-il au bout d'un long silence.

"-Oui quoi ?

"-Tu es là pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'adossant au mur pour être face à elle.

"- ... je ... je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin ... je ... j'ai mal prit ce rejet, et j'ai peut être été un peu ... désagréable...

"-Nan ... je comprend très bien ce que tu as pu ressentir, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais dû réagir plus vite, c'est de moi que ça vient en plus.

"- ...

Posant le coton qu'il avait toujours entre ses doigts sur la tablette devant la fenêtre, il tendit sa main vers Faith en souriant :

"-On réessaye ?

Faith hésita un instant, mais fini par attraper ses doigts et se rapprocher de lui.

"-J'ai peur que tu le regr...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, Dean avait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il ne se passait rien.

Faith laissa donc faire les choses. S'accrochant à son cou, passant sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, lui rendant son baiser, finissant celui qu'ils avaient entamé un peu plus tôt.

S'enivrant de son odeur, du gout de sa bouche, de la douceur de ses lèvres, de celle de sa peau nue sous ses doigts, Faith fit glisser sa main droite de son cou, à son torse griffant légèrement, ce qui provoqua l'apparition de chair de poule sur la peau de Dean, puis, descendant toujours pour caresser son ventre, sa hanche et se faufiler dans son dos pour glisses sous sa ceinture là où la goutte avait eu la chance de s'échouer. L'homme dans ses bras était tellement bien fait qu'elle aurait aimé en apprendre la moindre parcelle de peau par coeur, mais elle se demandait si elle avait le droit de profiter de sa détresse. Détresse qu'il essayait de cacher mais elle connaissait bien les hommes et Dean subissait clairement un désordre émotionnelle, ce trou qu'il percevait dans son coeur ne pouvait venir que de l'absence d'une autre, son autre et il allait le regretter après, s'ils allaient trop loin. Mais c'était tellement bon d'avoir Dean rien que pour elle, tout contre elle ... elle fini par se dire qu'elle pouvait bien en profiter encore un petit peu ... même si rien que sa bouche était un pécher.

Dean la fit reculer jusqu'au mur derrière elle et quittant sa bouche pour partir à l'assaut de son cou, ses main remontant dans son dos sous son débardeur caressant sa peau chaude et douce. Dieu qu'il avait envie de cette fille. Mais avait-il le droit de faire ça ne sachant pas s'il était libre ? Et que ferait-il quand sa mémoire reviendrait ?

Et quand, submergé de question auxquelles il ne se donnait aucune réponse, il optait pour laisser Faith prendre la décision à sa place, c'est ce qu'elle fit :

"-Dean ... Dean ...

"-hum. Fit-il en ôtant ses lèvres de son cou.

"-Dean ... il ne faut pas. Tu le regretteras, tu le sais ... tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

"-Oui je sais ... Souffla-t-il.

"-Il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie Dean. C'est plus qu'évident, sinon tu ne ressentirais pas ce vide.

"-Oui je sais ... Répéta-t-il posant son front sur le sien, je suis désolé.

"-Oh moi aussi ... Dit-elle en se libérant se son étreinte.

"-Merci Faith.

"-Merci à toi pour ce bon moment ... Dit-elle avant d'attraper son visage entre ses main et l'embrasser une dernière fois. Tant pis pour moi. Fini-t-elle par dire se dirigeant vers la porte à reculons. Et si un jour ... tu es libre ... pense à moi.

"-Promis. Dit-il en souriant.

Arrivée contre la porte elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et sorti rapidement, laissant Dean seul avec sa culpabilité qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

* * *

Au bout d'une bonne demie heure, Castiel se leva et remonta les marches afin de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison, mais il fut reprit par cette pression dans sa poitrine, mais qui cette fois elle ne s'expulsa pas, elle resta un moment, à gonfler, gonfler, mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir, la douleur fut infernale, Castiel cru qu'il allait hurler mais se retint du mieux qu'il put, se rasseyant sur la première marche, plié, la poitrine sur ses genoux, attendant que ça passe, il aurait bien appelé les autres mais qu'auraient-ils bien pu y faire ? Respirant profondément, même s'il était bien conscient que ça ne changerait rien vu que ce n'était pas de ses poumons que venait le problème, mais que c'était bien sa grâce qui était atteinte. Et il en déduisit que ça ne pouvait venir que de l'âme souillée de Dean. Heureusement ça ne dura pas, mais il ressenti un sentiment étrange après cette nouvelle crise, qu'il analysa comme de la culpabilité, oui c'est ça de la culpabilité, mais pourquoi ?

.

Il mit ça de côté dans un coin de sa tête, et se leva de nouveau, pour rentrer.

Sam était toujours assis dans le canapé, prostré, et Anna s'était installée près de lui avec le petit sur ses genoux. Balthazar, lui, était assis dans un fauteuil toujours plongé dans le livre où il avait trouvé le rituel.

Castiel les rejoignit dans le salon et un bruit de porte claquée se fit entendre à l'étage. Tout le monde se figea, écoutant les pas de Dean dans les escaliers, il descendait.

Quand il arriva dans le salon à son tour, il avait toujours son regard mauvais, les regard haineux, sa présence rendait l'atmosphère lourde et Benjamin se mit à pleurer, pour la première fois, Castiel le regarda en penchant la tête, même le petit pouvait sentir la malfaisance émaner de Dean.

"-Il me semblait vous avoir dit de vous casser d'ici ! Ragea-t-il. Et faite fermer sa gueule à ce gosse bordel de merde !

Anna se leva précipitamment avec le bébé, pour s'éloigner.

"-Ils resteront ici ! Dit Sam. Et t'as juste à fermer ta gueule, c'est chez Bobby ici pas chez toi OK ? Et ils t'on sorti de la merde ! Alors un peu de respect ça ferait pas de mal !

"-Ok ! Bah si c'est comme ça c'est moi qui me casse ! Où est ma caisse ?

"-C'est Bobby qui l'a, il sera là demain. Et de toutes façons tu restes ici !

"-C'est ça oui !

"-Oui ! Tu vas rester ici et arrêter de nous faire chier parce que là ça commence vraiment à bien faire tes conneries !

"-**QUOI ?** Hurla Dean. Mais pour qui tu te prend petite merde ? Tu t'imagine vraiment que tu vas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ? Tu rêves.

"-Tu ne sortira pas d'ici Dean ! Il est hors de questions qu'on te laisse te barrer dans la nature !

"-Il a raison. Dit Balthazar. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici !

"-Qu'est ce qu'il me veut lui ? Dit Dean en s'approchant tout près face à Balthazar, le fusillant du regard sans sourciller.

"-Si tu veux garder ta belle gueule ne me cherche pas ! Dit l'archange.

"-Dean ! Dit Sam en posant sa main sur son épaule pour le faire reculer et se retourner.

"-Fout moi la paix toi ! Dit Dean en l'attrapant par le col avant de lui coller un gros coup de poing au visage, envoyant Sam valdinguer par dessus le bureau.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Castiel et Balthazar pour l'attraper et l'immobiliser à plat ventre sur le sol.

Sam se releva, sonné, sa tête raisonnait et il ne savait plus trop ... mais ... quelque chose l'avait choqué l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se prendre le coup ..._ "Des yeux noirs !" O_ui, c'est ça l'espace d'un instant il a cru voir les yeux de son frère entièrement noir comme ceux des démons ! Avait-il rêvé ?

Il fit le tour du bureau, il était en colère et vint à coté de Castiel et Balthazar qui tenaient toujours Dean collé au sol. S'approchant de la tête de son frère, il s'accroupit et lui attrapant les cheveux, il lui releva la tête pour que l'autre le regarde :

"-T'as de la chance d'être mon frère espèce d'enfoiré ! Sinon j'aurais bien dit à cet ange et cet archange de te démonter la gueule jusqu'à ce que tu crèves.

"-Sam ! Dit Castiel. Il faut qu'on l'attache, approche le fauteuil s'il te plait.

Sam regarda, son frère, dont il tenait toujours la tête relevée par les cheveux, et il vit l'autre sourire, un sourire malsain, dédaigneux, qui se foutait de la gueule du monde, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il lui claqua violemment le visage sur le sol en lui lâchant les cheveux, pour lui effacer son sourire puis se releva pour approcher un fauteuil et Anna apporta des cordes.

Castiel et Balthazar relevèrent Dean par les épaules, Sam se retrouva face à lui, son nez saignait et le sang coulait le long de sa bouche, de son menton, son cou et commençait à imbiber son tee-shirt, malgré ça, il avait toujours son sourire, et pendant que Balthazar le maintenait assis et que Castiel l'attachait, il poussa le vice à se mettre à rire, en voyant l'air mélangé de colère et de peine de Sam.

En détournant les yeux du visage moqueur de son frère, quelque chose, encore attira son attention. Il s'approcha de Dean, qui se trouvait être tout débraillé, sa chemise pendant de ses épaules et il descendit un peu plus la manche de son bras gauche, regardant sa peau :

"-Elle n'y est pas ! Dit-il en soulevant aussi la manche de son tee-shirt.

"-Qu'est ce que tu cherche connard ? Demanda Dean.

"-Regardez ! Dit-il en ignorant les propos de l'autre. L'empreinte de Castiel ! Elle n'y est pas !

Castiel et Balthazar se précipitèrent à leur tour pour vérifier, Balthazar regarda même l'autre bras et non, c'était vrai ! Elle n'y était pas !

"-Impossible ! Dit Castiel.

"-**Vous cherchez quoi ?** Réitéra Dean.

"-**Ta gueule !** Dit Sam. Qui es tu espèce de merde ? Où est Dean ?

"-Alors toi t'es en plein délire hein ! Tu devrait changer de fréquentations !

"-Tu n'es pas Dean !

"-Ah non ? Et je suis qui alors espèce d'abrutit ? Bien sur que je suis moi ! Mais toi je peux te jurer que t'es plus mon frère ... attend un peu que je sorte de là ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te vider le bide !

Sam lui décocha un gros coup de poing qui empira son saignement, puis dans son élan lui en mit un autre, et un autre, puis un autre. Jusqu'à ce que Castiel l'attrape par les épaules et le fasse arrêter et reculer, l'amenant jusqu'à la cuisine.

L'autre se remit à rire à gorge déployée, Sam ivre de rage, allait pour y retourner, hors de lui, mais Castiel le retint et les rires s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Castiel et Sam firent quelques pas en arrière pour jeter un oeil dans le salon, intrigués et il virent que Dean avait la tête baissée, le menton posé sur son torse.

"-Je l'ai endormi. Dit Balthazar. Il me tapait trop sur le système, il fallait que je lui fasse fermer sa gueule.

"-Tu as bien fait. Dit Sam.

"-Oui, c'est mieux. Dit Castiel.

"-Anna revint à son tour de la cuisine où elle s'était réfugiée avec l'enfant.

"-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. Parce qu'il n'a peut être pas ta marque sur le bras, Castiel, mais c'est Dean, tu le sais comme moi, c'est lui, ... c'est son âme !

"-Oui ... je sais. Dit Castiel. Et elle est souillée, je l'ai bien senti tout à l'heure. C'est terrible !

"-On en revient au Dean du passé les mecs ! Dit Sam.

"-Ouais. Dit Balthazar. Va falloir étudier cette éventualité quand même alors.

* * *

Après être resté un moment à fixer la porte par où venait de sortir Faith, Dean sorti de sa léthargie et retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de se rhabiller, remettant vite fait un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, et détaillant encore ce visage qui était maintenant le sien.

Ses traits avaient durcis, il avait dû en voir pendant ces 12 ans, surtout au vu des nombreuses cicatrices qui se voyaient encore un peu, bien qu'étant atténuées par son teint et le temps. Mais il y avait autre chose qui avait changé, il percevait une lueur dans ses yeux, et cette lueur de bonheur due à Castiel, il la prit pour une lueur de sagesse, _"Quelques chose comme ça. _Se dit-il_. Quelque chose de bien, Je fais moins paumé qu'avant, peut-être bien de la sagesse oui, avec les années, j'ai dû apprendre des choses."_

"-Bon ! Allez ! Se dit-il à haute voix pour se motiver.

Il sorti de la salle de bain et quitta sa chambre pour trouver Willow. Elle était dans la cuisine en compagnie de Buffy.

"-Alors cette prophétie ? Demanda-t-il.

"-Oh bah pas grand chose, j'ai beau faire des pieds et des mains, je retrouve toujours la même traduction.

"-Ah ouais ? Elle doit être bonne alors. Ça doit être autre chose le problème. Y'a quelque chose qu'on doit faire mal.

"-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Buffy.

"-Je sais pas ... peut-être ... peut-être qu'il faut qu'on ne pense pas à sortir les deux armes, mais que celle qui nous est destinée... Moi tout à l'heure quand j'ai essayé de passer l'ambre c'était pour prendre les deux sabres !

"-C'est vrai oui ! Moi aussi. Dit Buffy. A chaque fois dans mon esprit j'avais dans l'idée de retirer les deux aussi.

"-Ouais. Dit Willow. Mais la prophétie dit que tu dois enlever les deux !

"-Juste une subtilité des textes anciens. Dit Dean.

"-Peut-être. Dit la sorcière. Mais je préfère revoir mon texte une fois de plus pour être sûre...

"-Hey ! Dean ! Dit Dawn en entrant dans la pièce.

"-Oui Dawn ?

"-Les filles voudraient te connaitre ! Je peux vous l'emprunter les filles ? Que je lui présente les Tueuses !

"-Dean ? Demanda Buffy.

"-Oh moi ça ne me dérange pas. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

"-Tu m'étonnes. Rit Buffy.

"-T'es sûr que tu veux entrer dans l'arène comme ça tout seul ? Demanda Willow en riant à son tour.

"-Je suis pas tout seul, il y a Dawn, elle va me protéger. Hein ? Fit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

"-Oui oui oui je ferai attention à ce qu'aucune ne l'approche de trop près. De toutes façons elles ont pas envie de se faire éjecter dans les airs comme Faith et Buffy !

Dean ne dit rien du fait que la chose ne s'était pas reproduite avec Faith, il ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient réessayé.

"-Ah si avant par contre y'a un truc que je voulais te montrer Willow. Dit-il. Ça !

Il remonta la manche de son tee-shirt et se tourna pour qu'elle voit l'empreinte de main sur son épaule.

"-Tu sais ce que c'est ça ?

"-Wow ! Fit-elle. Mais c'est une main !

"-Ça te fait pas mal ? Demanda Buffy.

"-Nan ça a l'air vieux. Mais je me demandais ... tu crois que ça pourrait être quoi ?

"-Alors là j'en sais rien ! Dit Willow. Je ne connais aucun rituel magique qui pourrait faire ce genre de chose.

"-Peut-être le diable qui t'a touché en Enfer ! Dit Dawn, fière de sa déduction.

Dean se tourna vers Willow.

"-Non ... oui ... enfin, j'en sais rien. Mais c'est vrai que ça a sûrement un rapport avec l'Enfer. Et puis ... Dawn à peut-être raison ... Je vais faire des recherches ! Voir si je trouve des choses dans ce genre, peut-être d'autres cas dans le monde ...

"-Ok ! Merci c'est cool ! Dit-il en redescendant sa manche. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai des mondanités à honorer il me semble, d'un air hautain.

"-Oui très cher ! Dit Dawn sur le même ton que Dean.

"-Je vous suis alors gente dame. Dit il en lui proposant son bras et se laissant entraîner jusqu'au salon.

.

.

Buffy regarda sa petite soeur et Dean sortir de la cuisine bras dessus, bras dessous, elle s'amusa à l'idée que Dean est besoin de Dawn pour se défendre rien que ses épaules faisaient trois fois celles de sa soeur, ils faisaient un drôle de duo ces deux là !

"-Ce type est barge ! Dit Buffy en riant.

"-Ça tu l'as dit ! Il est dingue ! Mais c'est un ange quand même ! Il est cool ! Dit Willow.

"-En parlant d'ange ! Alors ? Tu veux qu'on fasse venir Castiel ? Lui il te dira tout de suite si tu as fait une erreur dans la traduction.

"-Ouais, je pense que c'est plus simple. En fait on aurait dû faire ça tout de suite quand on a vu que la prophétie était écrite en énochien. Mais j'ai encore voulu tout faire par moi même et voilà ! Résultat, on a perdu un temps considérable ! ... Regarde ... même pour Dean, si ça se trouve, si on avait demandé à Castiel de nous trouver l'Élu de Dieu, le jour où il est venu chercher la Death Scythe, il nous l'aurait ramené dans la journée, facile pour un ange de trouver une âme parmi des millions d'autres ! Surtout si c'est l'Élu de Dieu ! Mais non, encore une fois, j'ai voulu le faire moi même et on se retrouve avec un gars qui a perdu 12 ans de sa vie.

"-Willow, s'il te plait, arrête de te flageller, tu sais que ça m'agace, je l'appelle alors ? Enfin, tout du moins, je le prie ?

"-Oui, faisons ça !

"-Ok ! Dit Buffy en fermant les yeux et levant légèrement la tête. Alors ...**_ "Toi, Castiel ange de la paix et de l'Harmonie, Toi Castiel, qui nous aide à façonner notre destin, Toi Castiel, sincèrement je te remercie. Par la puissance des quatre éléments : Air, Eau, Feu et Terre, que Castiel reçoive cette prière."_**

Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Willow.

"-Ça va ? J'y ai mi assez de coeur, de foi et de détermination cette fois ?

"-Ouiiiii c'était parfait ! Maintenant y'a plus qu'à attendre, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop occupé !

* * *

"-Une sorcière puissante pourrait nous être d'une grande aide. Dit Balthazar. Si on veux savoir par quel ... charme, notre rituel à été dévié.

"-On en revient à l'idée que c'est un sort qui a changé Dean ? Demanda Sam. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a pas la marque de Castiel sur le bras, et on a fait le rituel avec mon sang contaminé par Azazel ! On peut écarter cette option maintenant, non ?

"-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais la magie pourrait nous aider à y voir plus clair. Notre rituel était un rituel de restitution de personne du présent, pas du passé ! Il y a quelque chose qui a interféré et c'est pas le sang de démon qui coule dans tes veines qui aurait pu provoquer un retour dans le passé ! Il s'est passé autre chose !

"-De toutes façons on a besoin de réponses. Dit Castiel. Toutes les aides possibles sont bonne à...

Castiel s'interrompit, penchant la tête, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

"-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Castiel ? Demanda Sam.

"-Il nous arrive que justement, on me demande quelque part et ça tombe très bien.

"-Hein ? Tu te barre ? Mais où tu vas ? Demanda le chasseur.

"-Je dois aller au manoir des Tueuses. Balthazar, je crois que j'ai la sorcière qu'il te faut ! On pourrait obtenir des réponses avec Willow.

"-Les tueuses ? Celles qui nous ont prêté la Death Scythe ? Demanda Sam.

"-Oui. Je vais d'ailleurs en profiter pour leur rapporter. Balthazar tu viens avec moi ?

"-Heu oui, mais on fait quoi pour l'autre là ?

"-On est là nous. Dit Sam. Il est attaché, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ? Par contre si tu pouvais le réveiller.

"-Pourquoi t'en a pas marre de te faire insulter ?

"-Ah mais je ne veux pas l'entendre, je veux lui parler. Je vais le bâillonner et il va boire des litres et des litres de mes paroles c'est moi qui vous le dit.

"-Comme tu veux. Dit Balthazar.

"-Et puis il y a Anna pour le rendormir au cas où. Dit Sam en bâillonnant son frère avec un grand chiffon.

"-Vous êtes surs ? Demanda Balthazar en regardant Anna.

"-Oui, il a raison, s'il faut je le rendormirai, vous pouvez y aller tranquille, j'espère que vous reviendrez vite avec une solution ou du moins quelques réponses.

"-J'espère aussi. Dit Castiel.

Balthazar s'approcha donc de Dean et déposa deux doigts sur son front, ce qui le réveilla d'un coup, surpris de se retrouver avec un bâillon sur la bouche.

Il était furieux, il se mit à se débattre sur le fauteuil, mais quand l'archange le menaça de deux doigts, de le renvoyer dans l'inconscience, il se calma.

"-Hésite surtout pas Anna hein ? S'il bouge trop tu le neutralise.

"-Oui Balthazar ne t'inquiète pas. Allez filez !

Castiel prit la Death Scythe qui était à côté du bureau sur le sac de Sam et ils s'envolèrent.

"-A nous ! Dit Sam à son frère, en amenant une chaise devant lui, pour s'y asseoir. On a à parler.

* * *

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber quand ils arrivèrent devant le manoir.

"-Et bien ! Elles vivent bien ces Tueuses ! Dit Balthazar en voyant la demeure.

"-Elles ont un bienfaiteur. Répondit simplement Castiel en avançant vers la porte, levant la main, s'apprêtant à frapper.

"-Quoi ? Tu frappes à la porte ?

"-Heu oui ... heu j'ai ... comment dire ... la première fois que je suis venu ici je suis apparu au milieu du salon, au beau milieu de toutes ces tueuses et elle ont bien failli m'étriper. Alors maintenant je frappe à la porte.

Balthazar rit en imaginant la scène, puis il s'arrêta d'un coup parce qu'une légère aura se mit à émaner de Castiel, ça l'intrigua mais il n'en fit pas la remarque, la magie des lieux devait provoquer ça, il se regarda d'ailleurs lui même, mais ne constata rien, haussant les épaules il s'approcha de Castiel qui venait de frapper à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Willow.

"-Buffy il est là ! Appela-t-elle avant de sortir sur le perron. Salut Castiel ! On va rester dehors. Leur dit-elle, on sera au calme.

En effet, des voix féminines se faisaient entendre, elle riaient, parlaient fort, pas l'idéal pour discuter.

"-Salut Castiel ! Dit Buffy en sortant à son tour, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

"-Bonjours Buffy, Willow, je vous présente ... l'archange Balthazar.

"-Wow ! Un archange carrément ! Moi c'est Buffy, je suis...

"-La tueuse élue. Fini Balthazar.

"-C'est ça !

"-Moi c'est Willow !

"-Vous êtes la sorcière qui a donné leurs pouvoirs à toutes les tueuses potentielles.

"-Oui c'est ça oui, c'est moi.

"-C'est vous que je suis venu voir justement !

"-Moi ?

"-Oui ...

Balthazar entraînait Willow à l'écart, il avait plein de questions à lui poser et Castiel rendit la Death Scythe à la Tueuse.

Nous te remercions beaucoup, cette arme est vraiment extraordinaire.

"-Vous avez réussi à éliminer votre manticore ?

"-Oui, et le jeune chasseur à qui j'avais confié cette arme à su tirer beaucoup de son potentiel, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'humain ! Je crois par contre qu'elle décuple la rage, car pendant le combat j'ai remarqué une lueur noire dans ses yeux, donc ... à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains.

"-Ok ! Je prend note. Il a réussi à la faire chanter si je comprend bien.

"-Oh oui ! Et le manticore à détesté ça ! Dit-il en souriant.

"-Tu sais heu ... dans les mains d'un humain normal elle ne chante pas ! Je préfère te le dire tout de suite. Ton chasseur est vraiment humain ?

"-Oui ! ... c'est ce satané sang de démon.

"-Quoi ?

"-Il a du sang de démon dans les veines, d'ailleurs ça nous a joué des tours dernièrement, on à tendance à oublier parce qu'il est normal.

"-Wow ! comment un humain peut-il avoir du sang de démon ?

"-Un démon lui en a fait boire du sien quand il était bébé.

"-Arkh ! Fit-elle. J'aurais pas dû demander. Ils sont tordus ces démons !

Castiel sourit devant la grimace de la Tueuse.

Buffy regardait Castiel devant elle quand elle se mit à faire de grand yeux.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe Buffy ? Demanda l'ange.

"-Non rien c'est juste que je ne savait pas que les anges devenaient lumineux la nuit.

"-Comment ? Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur lui pour constater qu'en effet il brillait.

A ce moment là, Balthazar se tourna vers lui et fut surprit de voir qu'il brillait encore plus que deux minutes plus tôt :

"-Castiel !

"-Quoi ?

"-Pourquoi tu t'illumine ? Tu as vu ça ?

"-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Et chose étrange, Buffy le voit aussi !

_"-**Hey ! Buffy ! Viens voir c'est trop délire ! **_Cria Dawn de l'intérieur de la maison

"-**Oui Dawn deux minutes ! **Ah oui je le vois aussi ! Tu es lumineux et c'est de pire en pire !

"-Oui moi aussi je le vois ! Dit Willow. Pourquoi ? On devrait pas ?

"-Je ne sais pas ... je ne sais pas ce qui provoque ça.

"-Tu crois que Sam a réussi à obtenir quelque chose de l'autre ?

Castiel ne répondit pas et continuait de regarder ses mains illuminées devant lui, en plus il se sentait euphorique, il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

* * *

Faith passa d'un pas énervé dans le couloir, devant la porte, sans les regarder, pour aller dans le salon. Les filles faisaient de plus en plus de bruit et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle s'immobilisa de surprise, Dean était tout illuminé par une aura bleue et toutes les filles étaient comme folles autour de lui, elle riaient, le touchait, tandis que lui se regardait sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ... ENCORE.

"-Wow ! Lui dit-elle. Si c'était noël on te mettrait dans le sapin mec !

Dean se mit à rire aux éclats.

* * *

Dehors le coeur de Castiel fit un bon phénoménal dans sa poitrine. Au milieu des rires de toutes ces filles un rire d'homme, ce rire ...

"-**DEAN !** S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage et il fit un bon quand il vit Dean devant ses yeux, tout aussi illuminé que lui.

"-DEAN ! Répéta-t-il

Et quand le chasseur croisa son regard, leur lumière brilla de plus belle.

Balthazar arrivant derrière Castiel avec Buffy et Willow, cru halluciner.

Dean, lui, qui n'était pas à sa première surprise de la journée, senti une chaleur douce l'envahir à la vue de l'autre, face à lui, et qui brillait comme lui.

Castiel avançait vers lui un pas après l'autre, mais Dean ne semblait pas le reconnaître, malgré la sensation de bonheur qui prenait de plus en plus de place au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient proches.

_"-Dean, c'est bien toi..._ souffla Castiel.

Puis, n'en tenant plus, il fit précipitamment les deux mètres qui les séparaient encore, les filles s'écartant sur son passage et avant que Dean n'ai le temps de réagir et de s'éloigner, Castiel attrapa son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

Le simple contact de leur lèvres provoqua une explosion de lumière, qui fit fermé les yeux de tout ce qui était humain dans la pièce et fit jaillir les ailes de Castiel qui se refermèrent sur eux.

Dans la tête de Dean, pareil, il senti comme une montée en puissance, faisant rejaillir ses souvenirs oubliés, la mort de son père, la mort de son frère, son âme en échange de la vie de Sam, sa descente en Enfer, l'Enfer, et puis Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Dieu, la fusion, son Amour, Castiel, Cass...

_"-Cass..._ Dit-il dans un souffle quand l'ange libéra ses lèvres.

"-Dean...

"-Putain j'ai l'impression que tu m'a manqué pendant des années... Dit-il contre sa bouche avant d'agripper ses vêtement et de l'embrasser ... encore.

* * *

**Aaaahhhh Enfin !**

**Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que j'ai d'enfin réunir nos deux amours... Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir recommencer hé hé hé**

**Êtes vous contente aussi les fiiillees ? dite moi tout lol**

**Pour ma part je vous dis la suite dans une petite semaine ! Le chapitre 22 est déjà bien entamé, je vous publierai ça vendredi prochain sans faute ! Ca me permettra de prendre un peu d'avance.**

**Alors a vos review !**

**Et à très vite !**

**Bisou**

**Gab'**


	22. Chapter 22

**Helllloooooo amies lectrices ! amis lecteurs ? **

**Voilà enfin mon chapitre 22 ! **

**Attention c'est le plus gros de tous mes chapitres jusqu'ici ... 12,405 mots ! **

**Et c'est pas du flan ! Je peux vous le dire c'est moi qui l'ai tapé lol**

**Alors voilà ! Pourquoi est-il si long ? Et bien parce que je vous devait des retrouvailles digne de ce nom et donc celà voulait dire ... Heavy Slash ! Mais il y avait pas mal de choses à régler avant d'en arriver à l'heure d'aller se coucher _héhé_. **

**Donc oui ... HEAVY Slash ! Et qui fait pas moins des environs de 4364 mots à lui tout seul ! Ah je vous promet ... je l'ai fait traîner en longueur, pour des retrouvailles, il fallait bien ça ... + autre chose mais _chuuuut hé hé hé... 2crit avec Richard Marx "Rignt Here Waiting For You" en fond d'ambiance : watch?v=iLi_osYNsOU _**

**Bon que dire d'autre ? Bah chai pas en fait alors on se retrouve en bas et je vous dis ... une petite review !?**

**D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ! **

**Merci à **

**__****_C-Line Mon Ange ;_**

**_Eliida ; _**

**_Marianclea ; _**

**_Elonia ;_**

**_Zaika ; _**

**_Ignis ; _**

**_Sarahkristall ; _**

**_Maastika ; _**

**_Leon _**

**_et _**

**_Orange-Sanguine !_ **

**Merci pour vos review, vraiment ! C'est vous qui faites que j'ai envie de vous pondre de pareil chapitres vous êtes ma puissante motiv' ! Merci d'être là ! **

**Allez ! Bonne lecture et à tout en bas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Balthazar regardait la scène devant lui, fasciné.

Dean et Castiel brillaient toujours, mais il était le seul à présent à s'en rendre compte. Cette luminosité intense que tout le monde avait vu, avait été causée par l'attraction de leur deux âmes en présences l'une de l'autres. Elles s'étaient reconnues avant même que Castiel et Dean ne se voient, les inondant de lumière, irradiant l'air de bonheur, et ça tout le monde avait pu le ressentir aussi. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne disait quoi que ce soit. Chaque personne dans cette pièce était comme illuminé, l'apparition des ailes de l'ange n'en avait qu'empiré les choses et personne ne voyait deux hommes dans cette étreinte, tout ce que chacune des personnes présentes voyait, c'était l'Amour, l'indescriptible Amour, l'Amour pur et puissant, l'Amour de deux âmes.

Au milieu de cette foule, Balthazar ressentait tout ça. Et il était heureux, semblait-il, qui l'eut cru ? Il venait de reprendre conscience des enjeux et de sa condition d'archange et était fier d'appartenir à l'équipe qui allait sauver le Paradis, il le savait, c'était sûr, ils allaient réussir. Ça ne se ferait pas tout seul, et les temps à venir seraient pénibles, mais ils y arriveraient, Dean et Castiel y arriveraient et il voulait être là pour le voir.

Depuis un moment déjà, Dean et Castiel toujours enlacés, ne s'embrassaient plus, les ailes de l'anges étaient revenues dans son dos, mais toujours apparentes et ils étaient front contre front, les yeux fermés, ne se lâchant pas, en fait, ils se parlaient :

"_Cass... je suis désolé je ne me souvenais plus de rien, de nous ... Crowley allait me tuer et je suis arrivé ici, elles m'ont sauvé la vie ... Je t'avais oublié Cass ... j'étais le moi d'avant et ... je ne me souvenais plus de toi ... mais tu me manquais ... je sentais un manque ... un vide ... je sais maintenant que c'était toi ... j'ai fais des bêtises Cass ..._

"_Oh Dean ... on reparlera de ça plus tard, on a un problème ... j'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu ... Je n'arrivais pas à te retrouver et on ... on a fait un rituel de retour ... et tu ... tu es ... revenu Dean ..._

"-**Quoi ?** Dit Dean à haute voix en redressant la tête pour voir Castiel en face. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par je suis revenu ?

"-Je ne sais pas trop mais tu es aussi, en ce moment, chez Bobby, avec Sam et Anna, c'est toi Dean, c'est ton âme qui est dans ce Dean là bas, mais il y a un problème, c'est toi ... mais ... mauvais. On croyais que c'était toi, le Dean Élu, avec l'âme souillée ... mais en fait c'est un autre.

"-Attend attend, je comprend rien. Vous avez fait revenir un autre moi ?

"-Oui. Dit Balthazar en s'approchant d'eux.

"-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu bordel ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'archange. Vous dites que c'est moi aussi l'autre ?

"-Ah oui y'a pas de doute, mais on pense finalement que c'est peut-être le toi du passé, celui qui était en Enfer, il n'a pas l'empreinte de Castiel sur le bras, et il nous déteste ... et Sam aussi maintenant...

"-Sam ? Pourquoi ?

"-Disons qu'ils ont eu une petite altercation. Dit Castiel. Sam a voulu calmer le jeu alors qu'il voulait s'attaquer à Balthazar et l'autre l'a frappé.

"-Il l'a frappé ? Et il va bien ?

"-Oui il va très bien mais l'autre en a prit pour son grade.

"-Oh oui ! Il l'a salement amoché ! Dit Balthazar avec un grand sourire, Sam était hors de lui, déjà qu'il avait voulu monter à un moment pour lui refaire le portrait quand il a blessé Castiel, alors il s'en est donné à coeur joie quand l'occasion s'est présentée, mais Castiel l'a arrêté.

"-Il t'a blessé ?

"-Oui il me déteste vraiment, il m'a menacé de me brûler, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'on en a déduit que c'était le Toi, avant que j'aille te chercher en Enfer, celui qui m'a crucifié et brûlé sur la croix. Et il m'a donné un coup de poing qui a ouvert ma lèvre.

"-Putain ! J'ai eu la lèvre ouverte cet après midi, sans raison, et après une petite lumière bleue et elle était partie !

"-Ah ! Ça, c'était moi ! J'ai guéri sa lèvre. Mais tu as eu la même blessure que Castiel ? C'est dingue ! En fait vous étiez toujours connectés !

"-Il faut croire ! Il m'est arrivé plein de trucs bizarres depuis que je suis ici !

"-On aurait peut être dû chercher un autre moyen de te trouver que le sang de Sam. Dit Castiel.

"-Vous avez prit le sang de Sam ! Mais il a du sang de démon ! C'était évident que ça allait mal tourner !

"-Oui aucun de nous n'y a pensé, on était trop inquiets.

"-Et il est où l'autre maintenant ?

"-Il est attaché dans le salon. Et en ce moment même Sam doit être en train de s'évertuer à le ... te ... faire revenir à la raison.

"-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui ?

"-Moi j'opte pour la mort ! Ce mec est une abomination !

"-Wow ! On se calme Balthazar ! C'est obligé ? Demanda Dean.

"-Dean. Dit Castiel. C'est le toi de quand tu étais en enfer, tu en pense quoi ?

"- ...

"-La dernière fois que tu a mis la main sur lui dans tes cauchemars, tu l'a tué ! Il est vraiment immonde.

"-Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait ?

"-Mais parce qu'on croyait que c'était toi !

"-Mais c'est MOI !

"-Oui mais ... Dean ...

"-Dean. Poursuivit Balthazar. Tu crois vraiment que Castiel aurait fait ça ou laissé faire ça ?

Dean regarda Castiel, ils se tenaient toujours les mains, comme s'ils risquaient à tous moments d'être de nouveau séparés.

"-On est dans la merde si je comprend bien. Dit Dean.

"-Je suis désolée. Dit Willow en s'approchant d'eux à son tour suivie de Buffy. Je crois que j'ai fais une grosse bêtise.

"-Ah oui ! Dit Buffy. Mais on avait combien de chance pour que comme par hasard vous vous ... connaissiez ?

"-Les filles je serais mort si vous ne m'aviez pas fait venir à ce moment précis. C'était à deux secondes près !

"-Mais pourquoi avez vous fait venir Dean ici ? Demanda Castiel.

"-Une autre prophétie ! Dit Dean.

"-Une autre ? répéta Willow.

"-Heu oui, Castiel et moi avons la notre aussi.

"-Encore une prophétie pour l'Élu de Dieu. Mais j'y pense, je constate que toute ta mémoire t'es revenue ! Dit Buffy.

"-Oui. Entièrement.

"-Et bien, il te manquait bien quelqu'un finalement !

Dean piqua un fard.

"-Et ce n'est pas une sorcière jalouse en fait.

"-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez pensé qu'il était avec une sorcière jalouse ? Demanda Castiel intrigué par cette déduction.

"-Et bien c'est Faith...

"-Wop hop hop Willow ! L'interrompit Dean. Si tu veux bien, je lui expliquerai ça moi même ... plus tard ... pas ici, en pleine assemblée.

"-Oh oui pardon. Excuse moi Dean.

"-Oh...Faith... Dit Castiel.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui et suivant son regard, il descendit sur leurs mains jointes, et il comprit tout de suite ... Le fait qu'il y pense, Castiel venait de tout voir.

"-Oh ! Cass . .. Je suis désolé ... Je ...

A ce moment là, Buffy interpella tout le monde :

"-Allez les filles, vous avez sûrement d'autres choses à faire ailleurs on évacue la pièce s'il vous plait.

"-Non non .. restez ! On va sortir. Dit Dean en faisant un signe de tête à Castiel sans le quitter des yeux.

En un battement d'ailes ils étaient à l'extérieur devant la maison.

.

.

"-Cass ... Mon Ange ... Je suis désolé ... Mais je...

"-Dean, Dean, ne t'excuse pas. Je n'existais pas pour toi. Je comprend ... Dit Castiel.

"-Tu comprends peut être mais ça te fait du mal, je ressent ta souffrance. Mais il ne s'est rien passé de...

"-Oui je le sais Dean... je ... je ressent aussi ta ... culpabilité. Je sais même quand ça s'est passé, maintenant je comprend certaines choses que j'ai ressenti alors que tu était ... ici ... avec elle.

"-Il t'es arrivé des trucs à toi aussi ? Nous on a été séparé par ... C'est ta grâce en moi ! C'est ça oui ! Ta grâce nous a éjecté loin l'un de l'autre !

"-J'ai ressenti ça moi aussi, à ce moment j'ai su que tu était vivant, même si je ne connaissait pas la cause du phénomène, mais, j'ai senti ma grâce se mettre en ton âme et quelque chose, et donc ce quelque chose c'était ... elle.

"-C'est de là que vient l'idée que je devait être avec une sorcière qui avait mit sur moi un sort d'appartenance.

"-Et c'était moi. Enfin, notre fusion.

"-Oui, c'était toi. Dit Dean en approchant son visage tout près de celui de son ange, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

"-Oh Dean j'ai tellement eu peur de t'avoir perdu. Dit Castiel la gorge serrée en amenant ses mains aux joues du chasseur, le caressant du bout des doigts.

"-_Ça va aller maintenant, je suis là Cass. Là pour toi, avec toi Mon Ange. Je t'aime._ Chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche.

"-Oh moi aussi tu sais ... je t'aime tellement. Dit Castiel en collant ses lèvres à celles de son chasseur, scellant leur amour dans un baiser à la fois tendre et possessif.

"-**CASTIEL !** Cria Balthazar qui sortait précipitamment de la maison. **C'est Anna ! Tu sens ?** Dit-il en disparaissant.

"-Oui allons-y vite ! **On revient !** Dit Castiel à Buffy et Faith qui étaient sortie en courant en voyant l'archange sortir précipitamment de la maison.

Castiel serra Dean dans ses bras et ils s'envolèrent dans un bruissement d'ailes.

"-Et bien ! Dit Buffy. Eux aussi ils ont un moyen de transport pratique !

* * *

Tout se passa très vite. Les Accoudoirs du fauteuil où était attaché le bad Dean étaient arrachés, il avait réussi à se libérer et quand Balthazar, Castiel et le Dean Élu arrivèrent, il tenait Sam contre le mur par le col et de l'autre main, dans laquelle il tenait le couteau de Rubis, il le frappait à grands coups de poing. Le jeune chasseur saignait abondamment de la bouche, du nez de l'arcade et était complètement sonné, ne se défendant même pas.

"-**Lâche mon frère espèce d'enfoiré !** Tonna Dean Élu immédiatement en arrivant.

Bad Dean fit rapidement volte face attrapant Sam d'un bras sur son cou, pointant sa gorge avec le couteau de l'autre main.

"-Tiens ! Regardez qui est là ! Dit-il. Le voilà L'Autre ... bien serré dans les bras de sa pute d'ange...

"-**Lâche le tout de suite !** Répéta Dean Élu irradié de colère.

"-**Non !** C'est mon petit frère à moi aussi je te signale. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Tu m'a sacrifié pour le sauver après tout, il est à moi maintenant. Ça fait des siècles que je rêve de me venger et ça sera ce soir !

"-Des siècles ?

"-Oui ! **Des siècles !** Toi tu es parti avec lui là. Dit-il en désignant Castiel avec une grimace de dégoût. Et moi je suis resté ! Tu m'avais oublié hein ? Et bien moi **NON** ! Noooon et je peux te dire que j'ai eu le temps de chercher comment te faire souffrir, si un jour j'en avait l'occasion, je pensait plus à te voir redescendre, mais là c'est encore mieux, tu vas souffrir ... et je vais commencer par t'enlever ce à quoi tu tiens le plus !

Brandissant le couteau en l'air, il l'abatis rapidement dans le ventre de Sam avant que quiconque n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, puis il le laissa tomber au sol devant lui.

"**-NAAANNN !** Hurla Dean Élu en se jetant à genoux près de son frère.

"-Je lui avait dit que je lui ouvrirai le bide ! Dit-il triomphant en regardant l'autre Dean devant lui la tête baissée sur Sam.

Balthazar et Castiel se précipitèrent vers le bad Dean, un de chaque côté, mais il se baissa rapidement et piqua le couteau sous le menton de l'autre Dean, le faisant se relever. Castiel et Balthazar se stoppèrent.

Il regardait un à un les êtres angéliques, Anna elle, s'était éloignée du drame qui se jouait dans le salon, le bébé dans les bras.

"-Si j'étais vous je ferais pas le con ! Sinon je vous l'égorge votre Élu de merde !

Et quand il regarda enfin devant lui, il tomba sur le regard de Dean Élu, Noir de colère, au bord de l'explosion, il le voyait, il se connaissait, les petits tremblement des nerfs du visage ne présageaient rien de bon.

Et il avait raison car au delà de la douleur du couteau dans la chaire de son menton, qui saignait déjà pas mal, Dean Élu commença a forcer vers l'avant, pour avancer vers lui. Les deux Dean se regardaient plein de haine. Quelqu'un de l'extérieur n'aurait pas su dire lequel était le mauvais Dean. Castiel regardait son Dean et en eut un frisson. Puis regardant Sam, il vit qu'il ne respirait plus. Quand il fit un pas pour aller vers le corps du jeune chasseur, l'autre eu un geste inconsidéré, enlevant le couteau de sous le menton du Dean Élu pour le pointer vers l'ange, malheur lui en prit, Dean Élu dans un geste d'une rapidité sans nom, arracha le couteau de sa main, faisant un quart de tour vers la gauche avec son bras droit, et le fit revenir en arrière, pour écraser le manche dans la face du bad Dean, le faisant ciller vers l'arrière et il se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le dos, glissant la lame sur son cou et stoppant son geste.

"-_Cass..._ Souffla-t-il. Si je tue cette immonde crevure de merde, il se passera quoi pour mon âme ? Ça changera quelque chose ?

Castiel et Balthazar tiraient le corps de Sam à l'écart de l'affrontement.

"-Non ! Ca ne te fera rien, il y a longtemps que tu n'es plus connecté à cette partie, en fait c'est moi qui ai coupé ce lien en te sortant de l'Enfer.

Le bad Dean se mit à rire.

"-**Ta gueule toi !** Dit Dean Élu en lui écrasant le nez d'un grand coup du manche du couteau. **C'est sûr ?** Redemanda-t-il d'un ton rageur.

Balthazar fit revenir Sam à la vie en posant sa main sur sa tête.

"-Oui. Dit-il. Tu peux crever cette chose, il ne fait pas parti de toi ! Fini-t-il en faisant relever Sam pour le faire asseoir dans un fauteuil. .

"-Regarde connard ! Dit Dean Élu. Sam est en vie ! T'as fais tout ça pour rien !

Le bad Dean rit de nouveau et de plus belle.

"-Dommage ! J'aurais vraiment aimé le retrouvé en bas pour le faire cramer comme ta pute d'ange ... et toi là ... **tu me dégoûte ... t'es qu'une merde ... t'es une grosse salope de péd...**

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, irradié de colère et de haine Dean venait de lui trancher la gorge d'un violent coup de lame.

"**-CRÈVE !** Hurla Dean. **CREEEEEVE !**

Castiel s'approcha de Dean, lui enleva le couteau des mains et le tendit à Balthazar avant de le faire se relever. Dean se laissa échouer dans les bras de Castiel qui le serra fort, sentant des tremblements dans tout le corps du chasseur. Malgré la haine, le fait de se tuer lui même n'avait pas été comme tuer un démon quelconque. Castiel espérait qu'il n'en serait pas hanté.

"-Dean ... ça va aller ?

Le chasseur avait toujours le visage dans son cou.

"-Pardon. Dit-il. Pardonne moi ...

"-Te pardonner de quoi Dean ?

"-Pour tout ... ce qu'il a dit, ... je te demande pardon...

"-Dean ... Ce n'est...

"-Si c'est moi ! Le coupa-t-il en relevant la tête. C'est moi ça ! Ajouta-t-il en désignant le cadavre sanguinolent sur le sol. Cette merde c'est MOI !

"-Son âme était empoisonnée de haine par ces siècles passés en Enfer Dean. Il n'avait plus rien de commun avec toi !

"-Oui mais...

"-Il n'avait plus rien de commun avec toi Dean. Répéta Castiel en prenant le visage du chasseur dont le menton guéri immédiatement dans ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu comprends ? Plus rien !

Dean acquiesça, mais Castiel savait bien qu'il allait garder cette culpabilité en lui et qu'ils allaient devoir y revenir, il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse encore du mal inutilement à cause de cette histoire.

"-Sam... Dit Dean avant de se détourner de Castiel pour aller s'accroupir devant son frère qui semblait aller plutôt bien. Ca va Sammy ?

"-Oui ca va Dean, ne t'inquiète pas, mais et toi ? Dit-il en se levant, faisant relever son frère pas la même occasion. Comment tu vas toi Dean ?

"-Bah bien aussi comme tu peux le voir !

"-Ah je suis content que tu ailles bien ! Dit Sam en le prenant dans ses grands bras. Mais où t'étais ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

"-En fait c'est une très longue histoire. Dit Dean en répondant à l'accolade de son frère avant de s'écarter de lui. Pour te résumer ... heu ... j'ai été enlevé par Crowley et au moment ou il allait me tuer, les tueuses m'ont fait venir à elles ... pile à temps, je ne leur en serait jamais assez reconnaissant, et Castiel est arrivé. Voilà !

"-Et pourquoi tu nous a pas appelé quand tu étais avec elles ?

"-Ah oui ! J'oubliais un détail ! Mon esprit avait 12 ans de moins ! Pour moi j'était seul sur les routes.

"-Tu avais un trou de 12 ans ? Mais comment ?

Dean se trouva prit au dépourvu, il n'avait pas prévu cette question. Il allait devoir mettre Sam dans la confidence, s'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre au manoir. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau :

"-Dean ? Dit Sam qui attendait toujours une réponse.

"-Heu ... Reprit Dean. Willow, la sorcière, à fait un rituel pour me faire venir en prenant des cheveux ... de ... de mon fils. J'ai un fils de douze ans Sam.

"-Tu as un fils de 12 ans ? C'est pas vrai ... Elles t'as trouvé un fils ? Et ça te fait quoi de te découvrir papa ?

Dean jeta un oeil en direction de Castiel, hésitant à lui faire croire qu'il venait de le découvrir ou lui avouer qu'il le savait depuis longtemps, mais Castiel lui fit un signe de tête, l'encourageant à la vérité.

"-En fait c'était pas une découverte Sam, enfin sur le coup oui parce que je ne m'en rappelais pas, mais je le savais déjà.

"-Quoi ? Tu savais que tu avais un gamin et tu ne me l'a jamais dit ?!

"- ...

Dean ne savais que dire. Parce que maintenant il se disait que s'il y avait une personne à qui il aurait dû le dire tout de suite c'était bien son petit frère.

"-Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit un truc pareil ?

"-Personne ne le sait Sam. Je ne voulait pas que ce gamin ni sa mère n'ai un quelconque lien avec moi. C'était pour les protéger. Il n'y a qu'à Cass que j'en ai parlé il y a quelques jour, mais c'est pour une raison particulière et ... personnelle. Ajouta-t-il en regardant l'ange en face de lui.

Sam ne dit rien, même si c'était pour leur protection, il n'arrivait pas a admettre que Dean n'ai pas eu assez confiance en lui pour lui confier ce secret.

"-Sammy ... je réalise maintenant que j'ai fait le con, c'est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit, au moins à toi.

"-Ca fait combien de temps ?

"-De quoi ? Que je le sais ?

"-Oui.

"-Ca fait quatre ans.

"-Putain quatre ans !

"-Je suis désolé Sam. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je te le dirais tout de suite, mais maintenant on ne peux plus rien y changer hein ? Si tu veux je te parlerai de lui un de ces quatre, mais pas maintenant, parce que là on a d'autres chats à fouetter.

"-D'accord mais ... juste ... comment il s'appelle ?

"-Benjamin, Ben comme le pe... **Où est Ben ?** S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

"-Il est là ! Dit Anna qui approchait, venant de la cuisine derrière Castiel avec le petit dans les bras.

"-Ah ! Je préfère ça ! Viens par là petit mec ! Dit-il en le prenant dans les bras.

"-Et bien Dean ! Comme je disais une vraie petite maman ! Inquiète et tout et tout ! Dit Balthazar moqueur.

"-Rôôôhhh la ferme Balthazar ! Tu me ... Il ne termina pas sa phrase exaspérée et tendit la main vers l'archange. Merci pour Sam Balth', sans toi j'aurai plus de frère à cette heure, merci beaucoup. Et merci aussi pour le Dean, J'ai remarqué hein que tu m'a appelé par mon prénom ! Se moqua-t-il.

"-Bah ! Ca m'a échappé. Fit l'archange avec un faux air dégoûté en serrant la main tendue devant lui. Et ... de rien, c'était pas son jour de mourir.

Castiel les regardait amusé tout comme Anna et Sam, si ces deux là pouvaient s'entendre, c'est qu'il pouvait encore y avoir des miracles.

"-Alors ? Reprit Dean. On fait quoi maintenant ? On retourne au manoir ? On va pas enterrer ça en pleine nuit ! ... Bobby va être enchanté d'avoir un autre Dean enterré sur sa propriété.

"-Il va pouvoir commencer une collection ! Dit Sam en riant.

"-Oh hey ! Il était à pas grand chose d'avoir un Sam aussi je te signal ! Dit Dean riant à son tour. Mais où est Bobby au fait !

"-Il est sur la route, il ramène l'Impala de Horseshoe Mesa. Répondit Castiel.

"-Ah ! Vous avez buté le manticore alors ? c'est bon ? Pas trop de bobos ?

"-A part Rufus qui s'est fait ouvrir le ventre et que Castiel a sauvé. Dit Sam. Personne d'autre n'a été blessé.

"-Bien ! Dit Dean. Bon vous allez dire que je me répète mais on fais quoi maintenant ?

"-On a trouvé la maman de Benjamin. Dit Anna.

"-Naaan c'est vrai ? T'as entendu ça ? Dit-il au petit en le mettant face à lui. Ils ont retrouvé ta maman ! C'est pas génial ça ?

Le petit fit un petit rire de joie et Anna en fit de même, toute émue que le petit ai reprit le sourire en la présence du vrai Dean.

"-Et bien Anna qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Dean, en se tournant vers elle.

"-Le petit, ... le petit était pas bien du tout depuis ta disparition.

"-Oh oui ! Dit Sam. En plus l'autre Dean le faisait pleurer, il était terrorisé.

"-Il a pleuré ? Répéta Dean perplexe. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu pleurer moi ! JA-MAIS !

"-Oui, avec toi il ne pleure pas, il est bien. Dit Anna en caressant doucement la tête de l'enfant.

"-Il sent ton âme. Dit Castiel qui s'approchait d'eux.

"-Bon on enterre les cadavres ? Demanda Sam.

"-Pourquoi LES cadavres ? Y'en a d'autres ?

"-Oui un ! On l'a mi en bas, c'est un démon, enfin ce qu'il en reste, tu verrais, Castiel l'a mis dans un état ! Il était tellement furax je peux te dire qu'il a passé un sale quart d'heure le parasite. Dit Sam en riant.

Castiel baissa la tête gêné, et se prit d'un soudain intérêt pour le bout de ses chaussures.

"-Tu t'es acharné sur un pauvre démon? Lui demanda Dean en se rapprochant de lui, ce qui fit que l'ange releva la tête.

"-Heuuu.. Oui... je voulais qu'il me dise où tu étais.

"-Et ?

"-Et il l'a dit. Dit l'ange d'un ton neutre.

"-Oooh mais moi j'aurais avoué n'importe quoi à sa place aussi. Dit Sam. C'est qu'il faut pas l'énerver le petit ange au trench-coat !

"-Et il était très énervant ! Dit Castiel pour sa défense.

"-Oui c'est vrai on te le concède dit Balthazar. N'est-ce pas Anna ?

"-Ah Oui très ! Dit elle.

"-Tu vois Castiel, tu peux arrêter de te chercher des excuses. Se moqua l'archange. Tu étais dans tout tes états parce que tu n'arrivais pas à retrouver Dean et on le comprend tous ... avec un amour pareil il ne peut pas en être autrement !

Dean se senti rougir, Castiel le regarda changer de couleur amusé.

"-Bon les gars, je voudrais pas sembler vous presser, mais on enterre les corps maintenant ou on attend demain qu'il fasse jour ?

"-Demain. Dit Dean. Moi j'aimerai voir la maman de Ben. Où est-elle ?

"-Elle est à l'hôpital de Sioux Falls. Dit Anna.

"-Ok allons y.

"-Mais elle était dans le coma, c'est pas sûr qu'elle soit réveillée.

"-On a rien à perdre à y aller voir ! Et si elle va bien elle sera contente de voir son enfant.

"-On va pas y aller tous ! Dit Sam.

"-Non c'est vrai ça sert a rien.

"-Je t'emmène. Dit Castiel.

"-Ah mais j'y comptais bien.

"-Bah voilà ! Vous y allez tout les deux et on se retrouve ici plus tard. Dit Sam.

"-Heu disons qu'on se retrouve demain parce qu'il faut qu'on retourne au manoir.

"-Pour quoi faire ?

"-Balthazar va t'expliquer ... heu t'es au parfum hein ? Demanda-t-il à l'archange.

"-Oui oui Willow m'a expliqué.

"-Ok tu les brief et vous nous retrouvez là bas demain matin ?

"-Ca marche. Dit Balthazar.

"-Ok ! Dit Sam. A demain alors.

"-A demain !

Castiel s'approcha de Dean et du bébé et les emporta avec lui.

* * *

Castiel les fit arriver dans la chambre de Carry directement, elle était vraiment mal en point, son visage tout boursouflé, des plaies un peu partout sur le visage, les bras, les mains, et c'était juste ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, le reste de son corps étant caché par les draps.

"-Putain ! Ils l'ont bien amoché les enfoirés ! Dit Dean.

"-Oui en effet.

Ils s'approchèrent du lit et tout de suite Dean se rendit compte que benjamin avait reconnu sa mère malgré son état, car il tendit les bras vers la femme inconsciente en faisant des petits sons, si petits qu'on aurait dit qu'il savait qu'il ne fallait par faire trop de bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer par le personnel.

"-Tu peux faire quelque chose pour elle ? Demanda Dean à Castiel.

"-Oui je pense que oui.

L'ange s'approcha tout près de la tête du lit et posa sa main sur la tête de Carry. Et une lueur jaune apparu bientôt à peu près partout, même sous les draps, la lumière filtrant à travers le tissus.

Les blessures disparurent, mais en partie seulement, Castiel ne voulant pas qu'elle fasse l'objet de questions embarrassantes au sujet d'une guérison miraculeuse. Ils devaient être discrets. Donc bien que atténuées les blessures les plus graves paraissaient encore, mais était à présent bénignes, elles finiraient de guérir rapidement par elles même.

"-Je ne peux rien faire pour le coma.

Benjamin s'agitait de plus en plus dans les bras de Dean, voulant absolument aller vers sa mère.

"-Tu devrais le laisser aller auprès de sa mère. Dit Castiel.

"-Moi je veux bien mais après pour repartir ça va être le cirque pour qu'il accepte que je le reprenne j'en suis pratiquement sûr !

"-Il en a besoin, je ressent sa détresse.

"-Ok ! Mais après s'il se met à pleurer et que ça continu toute la nuit, c'est toi qui te lèvera ! Dit Dean, amusé, lui même de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

"-Pourquoi ris tu ?

"-Non rien laisse tomber.

Dean approcha donc du lit et déposa doucement le petit sur sa mère. L'enfant posa ses mains de chaque côtés du cou de sa maman et posa sa petite tête sous son menton. Il faisait des petits bruit, semblant attendre qu'elle replie ses bras sur lui pour le serrer contre elle. Dean qui avait laissé sa main dans le dos de l'enfant la retira et tout d'un coup, une forte lueur bleue sortie entre le bébé et sa mère.

Dean se recula, plissant les yeux. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes et quand il pu enfin reposer les yeux sur le lit, il vit les mains de Carry bouger pour enfin se soulever du matelas où elles étaient posées pour aller sur le dos de Benjamin. Il l'avait réveillé.

"-Wow ! Fit Dean. Il est puissant ce petit !

"-Oui mais c'est fini. Dit Castiel en touchant la tête de l'enfant. Il viens d'épuiser la grâce résiduelle qu'il avait en lui.

"-Ouais ?

"-Oui il est totalement normal maintenant.

"-Génial !

"-Bon il reste un potentiel vaisseau, mais ça ne change rien à sa condition d'humain.

"-C'est vrai ? Demanda Carry complètement réveillée, qui avait suivit toute la conversation.

"-Oui Carry, Benjamin va pouvoir vivre tranquillement maintenant. Plus de risque qu'il fasse des tours angéliques à présent, il vient de vous sortir de votre coma, il semblait même savoir qu'il pouvait faire ça c'est étrange.

"-Oh merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait Castiel, pour avoir prit soin de Benjamin.

"-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est Dean qui s'est occupé de Benjamin.

Dean se senti soudainement très gêné et sourit.

"-C'est vous ?

Dean acquiesça.

"-Merci beaucoup. J'espère qu'il ne vous en a pas fait trop voir.

"-Ca a été un plaisir, ce môme est un ange sans mauvais jeu de mots. Dit Dean en caressant les cheveux du petit qui avait tourné sa tête vers lui et lui souriait. Vraiment adorable.

"-Oh ! Et vous lui avez acheté un petit nounours !

Dean se pencha et vit que Ben avait Bob dans les bras, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il l'avait avec lui.

"-C'est l'ours Bob de mon petit frère, mon petit frère quand il était petit.

"-Oh ! Vous voulez peut-être le récupérer ?

"-Non non Sam à dit de lui laisser, pour qu'il serve au lieu de moisir dans le grenier, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est sain, Cass, Castiel s'est occupé de le remettre à neuf. Et je vous ferait parvenir tout ce que je lui ai acheté par la suite.

"-Ok Merci beaucoup ... pour lui. Dit-elle en penchant la tête pour regarder le visage de son enfant.

Le petit continuait de le regarder fixement, comme s'il voulait enregistrer son visage et ne pas l'oublier. Dean senti sa gorge se serrer. Ils allaient devoir repartir à leur vie et il se rendit douloureusement compte qu'il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à ce petit ange.

Castiel ressenti le malaise qui commençait à monter en Dean et décida qu'il était temps de partir pour ne pas prolonger inutilement les adieux.

"-On va vous le laisser ici Carry. Dit-il. C'est pas gênant ? On va devoir repartir.

"-Oui oui, bien sur, je ne sais pas comment je vais expliquer ça, mais je vais me débrouiller.

"-On va régler le problème à l'accueil pour votre identité si vous voulez.

"-Non pas la peine, il me faudrait juste mon sac à main, j'y ai tous mes papiers, assurance et tout mais il est chez moi dans ma cuisine.

"-Je vais chercher ça. Dit Castiel avant de s'envoler.

"-Pratique hein ? Dit Dean.

Castiel réapparu tout de suite.

"-Voilà ! Dit-il en lui tendant son sac.

"-Merci beaucoup ... tout les deux ... pour tout.

Dean sourit sans dire un mot.

"-C'est normal, on vous le devait bien tout ça, enfin pas Dean mais moi oui.

"-Je suis désolée pour Camael.

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Allez ! On doit partir maintenant.

Dean prit sur lui et fit un pas vers le lit, se baissa vers le petit qui le regardait toujours, penchant la tête pour le regarder en face :

"-Salut petit mec ! Dit Dean, la gorge encore plus serrée. Tu prends soin de ta maman hein ? Dit-il en lui caressant la tête. C'est important une maman. Tu promet ?

Le petit lui répondit d'un petit cri aigu. Dean se redressa pour se donner une contenance et tomba sur le regard de Castiel, il prit une grand inspiration.

"-On y va Cass ?

"-Quand tu veux Dean.

Dean Acquiesça :

"-Ok ! Au revoir Carry !

"-Au revoir Dean. Dit-elle doucement sentant son trouble.

"-Salut bonhomme. Dit-il à l'enfant en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Castiel.

Le petit tourna sa tête de l'autre côté pour les voir et se mit à pleurer.

Dean passa son bras dans le dos de Castiel, pour l'inciter au départ. Le petit pleurait de plus en plus.

"-Allez y ! Sauvez vous ! Dit Carry en souriant à Dean qui lui sourit en retour avant de s'envoler avec Castiel.

* * *

Quand il arrivèrent devant le manoir il y était vers les 22h, des lumières étaient allumées à tous les étages, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir grand monde en bas.

"-Ca va aller Dean ?

"-Oui c'est bon, ça va. Il est temps de passer à autre chose. Dit-il en se passant les mains sur le visage.

"-S'il te faut un peu de temps on peut attendre avant d'entrer.

"-Non non je te dis que ça va Mon Ange.

"-Ok ! allons-y alors. Dit Castiel en avançant en direction de la maison.

"-Hop hop hop ! Viens par ici toi. Dit Dean en rattrapant Castiel par le dos de son trench. On a le temps non ? Dit-il en le tirant vers lui et passant ses bras autour de son cou avec un sourire en coin.

"-Oui, je suppose qu'on a le temps. Dit Castiel glissant ses mains autour de la taille de Dean pour se coller à lui. Où on en était ? Ah oui ... Tu m'as manqué Dean. Dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dean ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son invitation et le baiser passa vite du tendre au passionné. Castiel faufila sa main droite jusqu'à la joue de Dean pour appuyer encore plus le baiser et le chasseur amena sa main gauche par dessus, mêlant ses doigts à ceux de son Ange. Sentir sa peau, c'est ce dont il avait besoin, il lui avait manqué alors que son esprit ne se souvenait même pas de lui et là, tout de suite, il avait la sensation de reprendre vie. Il était son énergie et la douce chaleur qui passait entre eux à chaque point de contact était un pur délice. Cette fusion entre eux était fabuleuse et pour rien au monde il voudrait que ça change. Il recevait l'amour de Castiel sans les mots et ça lui faisait des frissons partout.

Ils arrêtèrent un moment de s'embrasser, ils étaient à bout de souffle, tellement avides l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent quand même si près que leurs lèvres se touchaient encore, mêlant leurs souffles.

"-Tu m'a manqué aussi Mon Ange ... Tu as manqué à mon âme et elle le revendique. Dit-il en descendant leurs mains mêlée de sa joue, glissant dans son cou, son épaule pour arriver jusqu'à son coeur. Tu as aussi manqué à mon coeur. Tu sens ça ?

Le coeur de Dean battait la chamade.

"-Ah oui je le sent bien oui. Et ça tu le sent toi ? Dit Castiel en prenant la main de Droite de Dean sur sa nuque pour l'amener jusque sur son coeur à lui.

Le coeur de Castiel battait à toute allure lui aussi.

Si vite, tellement vite, mais étonnamment au même rythme.

Dean se pencha alors et embrassa légèrement les lèvres de Castiel, les grignotant doucement du bout des dents, avant de les caresser de sa langue, en abandonnant la main de Son Ange sur son coeur et remonter la sienne jusqu'à sa nuque pour enfin approfondir le baiser, qu'il dirigea pour qu'il reste tendre. Les battements de leurs coeurs accélérèrent de plus belle. Castiel laissa aussi la main de Dean sur son coeur et agrippa la nuque du chasseur,, appuyant de nouveau le baiser, il avait envie de se fondre en lui, mais il n'allait tout de même pas propulser sa grâce dans son corps, pas sûr que Dean apprécie beaucoup. D'ailleurs à ce moment là Dean recula son visage de celui de Castiel.

"-Moi je connais un très bon moyen de remédier à ça. Dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Il avait tout lu dans son esprit, Castiel sentit soudain ses joues chauffer.

"-Dean...

"-Oui je préfère que ta grâce reste dans ton corps Mon Ange, j'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver à embrasser une enveloppe vide, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, même si c'est la tienne.

Castiel rougit de plus belle.

"-Et si on rentrait maintenant ? On règle vite fait ce qui doit être dit ce soir et on va ... se coucher ... le plus vite possible.

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Oui allons y.

L'ange se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, s'apprêtant à frapper.

"-Ah tu frappes aux portes maintenant ?

"-Oui ici oui.

"-Dis donc tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as jamais prit cette peine quand tu venais nous voir nous ?

"-Je ... J'espérais toujours te surprendre dans une tenue ... disons ... agréable. Avoue Castiel avec un sourire légèrement embarrassé.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

"-Dieu ce qu'on a perdu comme temps ! Dit-il.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant, puis se retourna pour frapper à la porte. Dean profita du temps d'attente pour voler un dernier baiser à Castiel et la porte s'ouvrit sur Buffy.

"-Vous êtes déjà revenu ? On s'imaginait ne vous revoir que demain !

"-Et non ! Dit Dean. Nous voilà !

"-Vous avez réglé votre problème de double ? Demanda-t-elle en les faisant entrer.

"-Oui, c'est réglé, il est mort.

"-Oh !

"-Oui je l'ai tué. Il ne méritait que ça, c'était une ordure.

Castiel le regardait pour voir s'il repérerait des choses sur son visage, mais il semblait serein, il en fut soulagé.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où il ne restait plus que Willow, Kennedy, Giles et ... Faith.

Dean et Faith se regardèrent et se sourirent et Castiel vit ça, un profond sentiment de jalousie le prit et il détourna les yeux, il ne vit donc pas le signe de tête que le chasseur fit à la tueuse, lui disant un merci silencieux pour avoir empêche qu'ils aillent trop loin, ce qu'elle comprit tout de suite et elle lui fit le même signe de tête, avant de quitter la pièce.

"-Tu vas te coucher ? Lui demanda Buffy.

"-Ouais. Répondit Faith du couloir où elle était déjà. Je suis claquée.

"-OK ! A demain ! Aucune réponse ne vint, elle était déjà en haut des escaliers. Bon ! Alors Castiel, est ce que quelqu'un a prit le temps de t'expliquer ce qui nous arrive ?

"-Heu non, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de grand chose depuis tout à l'heure.

"-Ok ! On te brief maintenant ou on attend demain ?

Dean eut un frisson d'anticipation en pensant qu'ils allaient pouvoir monter tout de suite.

"-Allez-y expliquez moi quel est le problème on est pas pressé. Répondit Castiel, toujours énervé par son sentiment de jalousie.

Dean se laissa tomber dans un des canapés, dépité.

Willow commença donc son explication en passant par Akandria, la croix de la destinée, le fait que ni Dean ni Buffy n'avaient réussi à retirer les armes de l'arche d'ambre, et la prophétie sur sa peau.

Pendant ce temps bien qu'écoutant les explications de la sorcière, Castiel regardait Dean devant lui et fini par calmer son énervement, après tout, c'est vrai qu'il ne se souvenait plus de lui, et il aurait pu ... mais non, Dean n'avait rien fait de très répréhensible finalement alors pourquoi lui en vouloir, il lui fallait canaliser ce sentiment de jalousie. Dean n'allait quand même pas ignorer l'existence de cette fille pour une erreur qu'ils n'avaient même pas commis, c'était idiot. Et quand Willow en vint à son histoire de prophétie toujours marquée sur sa peau, il sorti de ses pensées secondaires en quittant Dean des yeux :

"-Mais il est évident qu'il y a une erreur dans ta traduction rien que par le fait que la prophétie soit toujours marquée sur ton corps. Normalement quand la prophétie est bien comprise, elle disparaît. Dit-il.

"-Ah bah voilà ! Dit Buffy.

"-Ah je ne savais pas ça ! Dit Giles.

"-Mais j'ai beau tourner et retourner tout ça, je reviens toujours au même résultat ! Dit Willow en faisant des cercles avec ses mains devant elle.

"-Les prophéties sont très ... comment dire ... elles sont remplies de subtilités qui peuvent être compliquées des fois en enochien.

"-Ok ! On verra ça demain alors ?

"-Oui d'accord ! Dit Castiel. Demain tu me montreras ça.

"-On fait ça alors. Dit Willow. Et ça m'arrange bien qu'on remette ça à demain parce que je suis épuisée. Dit-elle en se levant suivie de Kennedy. Allez ! A demain tout le monde.

"-Oui a demain Willow. Dit Buffy.

"-Bon moi je monte aussi. Dit Giles. bonne nuit !

"-Bonne nuit ! Répondirent les trois derniers.

"-Moi aussi je vous laisse, Dean tu connais la maison maintenant hein ? Fais comme chez toi, faites comme chez vous !

"-Merci Buffy. Répondit Dean en fixant Castiel.

_"Faites comme chez vous"_ Castiel eu un sentiment de bien-être à cette phrase, c'était étrange. Il n'avait pas vraiment de chez lui à par le Paradis et il ne s'y sentait même pas à la maison, pour un ange comme lui, c'était plutôt comme vivre sur son lieu de travail. Pas comme il lui arrive parfois de ressentir quand il se trouve chez Bobby, avec Dean en tout cas. Et là on leur disait "faites comme chez vous" ... vous ... Lui et Dean ... Douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Dean était affalé dans le coin du canapé face à Castiel et il ne le quittait pas des yeux, ce regard insondable qu'il vous lance quand il a des arrières pensées, ce regard vert, profond comme un lac, là où vous pourriez passé l'éternité à vous noyer, mais là pour le coup, transpercé, il fut prit d'un frisson dans tout le corps.

Pour se donner une contenance, sous ce regard insistant qu'il n'arrivait donc pas à déchiffrer, Castiel se leva, retira son trench-coat et le déposa sur le dossier du canapé où il était assit précédemment. Il portait toujours le pull bleu de Dean. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chasseur en repensant à la nuit où il lui avait fait passer ce pull et enlever par la suite et Castiel qui vit ce léger sourire, fit le tour de la table basse qui les séparait, vint se poster devant lui avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser. Dean se redressa un peu et accepta ce baiser, y répondant avec ferveur en passant ses mains derrières les cuisses de l'ange pour le tirer dans sa direction et qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur lui.

Les mains du chasseur glissèrent de ses cuisses à ses fesses, les agrippant pour lui faire rapprocher encore un peu plus son bassin du sien, provoquant une forte pression entre leurs bas ventres qui les fit grogner dans la bouche de l'autre.

"-Dean... Dit Castiel contre ses lèvres.

"-Hum...

"-Je ne t'en veux pas ... enlève toi ça de la tête.

"-C'est pourtant ce que j'ai décelé quand on est rentré et que tu l'a vu.

"-...

"-Elle n'y est pour rien elle tu sais ... c'est grâce à elle que ... moi j'aurais été jusqu'au bout ... il faut que ce soit clair Cass, si elle n'avait pas fait marche arrière...

"-Dean. Le coupa-t-il. Je voudrais qu'on oublie ça. On s'est retrouvé ... et pour moi le plus important c'est que tu sois en vie ... moi ... j'ai trouvé un corps calciné là où le démon m'avait dis que tu étais ...

"-Ah ouiii... Le pauvre gars, j'ai rien pu faire pour lui...

"-je ...j'ai cru que c'était toi ... je t'ai cru mort Dean et ... j'ai ressenti la pire douleur, le pire désespoir qu'il m'ai jamais été donné de ressentir et ... j'ai baissé les bras Dean ... Mais c'était pas toi ... Sam a vu qu'il manquait ton amulette. Dit-il en passant son index dessus. Et j'ai eu honte Dean ... je t'avais abandonné ...

"-Cass... Dit Dean en prenant son visage à deux mains, caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces, son regard plongé dans le sien. C'est fini maintenant, alors faisons comme tu as dis ... oublions tout ça Mon Ange. Fini-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. On oublie tout ça et on reprend les choses où on les avait laissées ... ok ?

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Bien. Dit Dean en souriant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau puis de continuer en déposant un baiser au coin de sa bouche, poursuivant tout le long de sa mâchoire, sous l'oreille, dans son cou et finir par enfouir son visage dans son épaule pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

Castiel ses bras autour du cou de Dean, glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, enfouissant son visage à son tour dans son cou, ils étaient en totale osmose, et étaient lumineux comme jamais.

"-Je t'aime Dean. Lui dit-il à son oreille.

Le chasseur releva alors la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de son ange, puis observant ses traits, l'ensemble de son visage, sa bouche, ses lèvres, puis de nouveau ses yeux, se mordant la lèvre, il se demanda comment il avait pu oublier tout ça. Ensuite, comme un second regard, il fit glisser son index de son arcade à sa tempe, sa pommette, sa joue, redessinant sa mâchoire, son menton, Castiel avait des fourmis dans tout le corps, il avait l'impression que sa peau garderait des traces du chemin brûlant que Dean était en train de tracer sur sa peau, et descendant le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à son cou Dean glissa son doigt dans son col et le rapprocha tout près, son autre main derrière sa tête, ses doigts mêlés à ses cheveux, il frôla ses lèvres des siennes :

"-Moi aussi Mon Ange ... je t'aime.

Castiel bu le souffle de ses paroles et l'emporta dans un baiser enivrant, submergé de nouveau par l'envie de se fondre en lui, ses bras autour de son cou. Leur amour passant d'une âme à l'autre les rendait complètement dingues, Dean glissa ses mains sous le pull de Castiel, y trouvant la fine chemise, il tira dessus pour la sortir de son pantalon et enfin pouvoir toucher sa peau, ils en auraient oublié où ils se trouvaient s'ils n'avaient pas entendu une porte à l'étage. Ils s'immobilisèrent, se regardant en écoutant. Des pas se firent entendre puis encore le bruit d'une porte qui se refermait.

Dean sourit à Castiel :

"-Montons, on sera plus tranquille, faudrait pas choquer une de ces jeunes filles quand même. Dit-il, ce qui fit sourire Castiel aussi.

Dean posa ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel et le fit se relever, puis, se levant à son tour, il prit la main de l'ange, l'emportant derrière lui, il éteignit la lumière du salon et le guida jusqu'aux escaliers. Arrivés au bas des marches, il le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser, ses deux mains sur les côtés de son cou. Castiel faufila les siennes sous le tee-shirt du chasseur, dans son dos, qui en fut parcouru de frissons. Leur désir montait en flèche à l'idée de se retrouver enfin tout les deux dans leur bulle, sans personne pour les interrompre.

"-Viens ! Dit Dean en reprenant la main de Castiel, avant de l'entraîner rapidement dans les escaliers.

Arrivés en haut, ils longèrent le couloir à pas rapides et le chasseur ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, tira Castiel à l'intérieur, referma derrière lui et le repoussa contre la porte avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche, en faisant un tour de clef.

Quand Dean interrompit le baiser, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Attrapant les bords du pull de Castiel, il le lui retira rapidement, relevant un sourcil étonné de ne pas retrouver sa cravate, il tira sur la chemise pour finir de la sortir de son pantalon et commença à en déboutonner les boutons. Arrivé au milieu, Castiel l'arrêta en serrant ses mains autour des siennes, le regard fixé au sien. Ils restèrent immobile et silencieux quelques secondes, n'entendant que leurs souffles et leurs propres battements de coeur dans leurs tympans. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils allaient prendre leur temps.

Puis, Castiel leva une main pour claquer des doigts, les isolant du reste de la maison avant de reposer sa main sur le torse de Dean, maintenant toujours l'autre sur celles du chasseur qui étaient agrippées aux boutons de sa chemise et il commença à le faire reculer vers le lit.

Dean se laissa faire, sans rien dire, ne quittant pas les yeux de son ange. Arrivés au bord du lit, Castiel relâcha les mains de Dean, qui finirent d'enlever le reste des boutons. Quand le dernier fut enlevé, Dean posa ses mains sur les flancs de Castiel et embrassa son torse, les lèvres de Dean sur sa peau électrisèrent immédiatement Castiel, faisant monter encore plus la douce chaleur du désir en lui. Puis Dean remonta ses mains en une longue caresse jusqu'aux épaules de l'ange pour en faire glisser sa chemise et descendant le long de ses bras, la laisser tomber au sol, plongeant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Castiel mit alors ses mains sur le torse de Dean, et les fit descendre le long de son corps, sentant ses muscles sous le coton de son tee-shirt, Dieu qu'il aimait ce corps, il en eut un frisson qui lui fit fermer les yeux un instant, juste le temps d'atteindre le bord du vêtement, l'attraper et Dean se reculant un peu, lui retirer, et de ses lèvres avide de lui, re-goûter enfin à sa peau, sentir son odeur, glissant ses lèvres et sa langue dans son cou, sur son torse, lançant ses mains dans une folle redécouverte de la moindre parcelle de peau de ce corps qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir et pour la deuxième fois de son existence, une larme perla à son oeil. Dean qui avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, appréciant avec délice la douce chaleur que Castiel faisait monter en lui, avait une main dans les cheveux en bataille de l'ange et l'autre entre ses omoplates, caressant l'endroit du bout des doigts.

Quand Castiel se redressa, Dean ramena son visage face au sien et vit cette larme, son coeur rata un battement, il n'aurait jamais cru revoir une chose pareil depuis qu'ils s'étaient déclarés dans la douche et quand l'ange amena sa main vers on visage pour effacer cette soudaine démonstration de faiblesse, Dean stoppa son mouvement, avant de se pencher vers cette, si humaine, petite perle salée et dans un geste d'une tendresse infinie, du bout de la langue, la recueillir, puis, posant sa main sur sa joue :

"-_Ca va aller Mon Ange ?_ Chuchota-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

"-_Oui Dean, trop plein d'émotions je crois._ Confia-t-il en souriant. _Je ne les gère pas encore très bien celles là. _Ajouta-t-il en amenant sa main sur celle de Dean sur son visage pour l'amener à sa bouche et l'embrasser avant de caresser sa joue contre ses doigts._ Ton corps me manquait Dean, ton goût, ton odeur, ta chaleur ... ton âme. Maintenant, tu es de nouveau près de moi, ainsi que chaque parcelle de toi, ne me laisse plus jamais Dean. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'exister sans toi._

"-_Je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça n'arrive plus Cass, promis. _Dit Dean. _Mais au fait ! Es tu sûr que toutes les parcelles de moi sont là ? _Demanda-t-il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres_._

"-_T'inquiète pas pour ça ... j'ai l'intention de vérifier._ Dit Castiel rentrant dans son jeu. _Et pas plus tard que tout de suite ..._

Castiel poussa doucement Dean en arrière, le faisant asseoir, ce dernier retira rapidement chaussures et chaussettes, Castiel aussi, puis, déboutonna le pantalon de l'ange pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, le laissant en boxer dont le fin tissus était extrêmement tendu par son sexe déjà très gonflé, ne résistant pas à l'envie de le caresser à travers le tissus d'une main tandis que l'autre allait se balader dans son dos, embrassant son torse, mordillant un téton, titillant l'autre du bout de la langue, faisant soupirer Castiel de plaisir et gonfler son érection un peu plus, puis, s'aidant de ses mains il se recula, sur le lit, se mettant dans le bon sens, en même temps que Castiel y grimpait au dessus de lui, sa propre érection toujours prisonnière de son jean le gênait un peu dans ses mouvements mais il fut rapidement confortablement installé contre les oreillers.

Castiel s'allongea tout contre Dean, sa jambe droite pliée sur les siennes, son coude en appuis sur le lit, sa main droite dans son cou, il caressait l'angle de la mâchoire de Dean du pouce. Leurs visages étaient si près que chacun respirait l'air de l'autre, se regardant en silence et Castiel posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, passant légèrement sa langue sur ces dernières, Dean fut parcouru d'un frisson délicieux, amenant sa propre langue à la rencontre de sa consoeur et à ce contact, ils furent prit dans un tourbillon inondé de désir, d'amour et de soulagement. Ce baiser, fit monter leur faim de l'autre en flèche, leurs coeurs étaient prêts à exploser, sous l'intensité des émotions qu'ils partageaient. Effacées les culpabilités, effacées les incompréhensions, effacés les doutes, c'était tellement limpide quand ils étaient en communion, rien au monde n'aurait le pouvoir de les séparer, jamais, même après l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser, ils le savaient tous les deux, un amour comme le leur tenait du divin et même Dieu, s'il venait à changer d'avis, n'y pourrait jamais rien. Leur amour était gravé dans leurs âmes.

Quand Castiel interrompit le baiser et éloignât son visage de celui du chasseur pour le voir, Dean caressa sa joue sur sa main restée là, lâchant un soupir de soulagement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, les fixant dans ceux de Castiel. Puis, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Castiel fit descendre sa main devant le cou de Dean et de l'index, lentement il traça un ligne, traversant son torse, la respiration de Dean s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait et continuant de descendre, toujours très lentement le long de son ventre jusqu'à son nombril, pour finir par butter contre le bord du jean du chasseur. Dean était à bout de souffle d'anticipation quand Castiel faufila ses doigts sous la ceinture, stoppant là une seconde le temps de se pencher sur son amant, l'entraîner dans un baiser profond, sensuel et relancer sa main à l'assaut de son sexe palpitant et brûlant, dans sa prison de tissus. Dean lâcha un râle dans la bouche de son ange tortionnaire, tandis que ce dernier, son érection en mains, faisait de très lent va et vient.

Complètement submergé de plaisir et d'excitation, Dean attrapa le visage de Castiel des deux mains, forçant à un baiser plus possessif, rempli d'une faim perverse, puis, descendant ses mains en caresses le long du corps de l'ange, il passa ses doigts sous le bord de son boxer et lui descendit sous les fesses, le faisant lâcher prise sur son sexe et interrompant le baiser, il fini par lui faire retirer, puis d'un mouvement rapide le fit grimper sur lui, reprenant possession de sa bouche.

Ils gémirent instantanément quand leurs érections se retrouvèrent pressées l'une contre l'autre et Castiel, se libérant de ses lèvres, se redressa, maintenant à califourchon sur lui, ses mains sur son ventre chaud qui se soulevait rapidement, fit descendre de nouveau ses doigts vers le bord du jean de Dean, il lui déboucla très habilement et rapidement sa ceinture de cuir, glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture du jean et commença à en enlever le premier bouton, ils étaient haletant, le sexe de Castiel dressé devant son ventre, palpitait d'impatience et Dean se mit en tête de torturer son ange à son tour, il amena donc sa main jusqu'à son membre gonflé, puis, lui fit subir la plus douce des caresses, du bout des doigts, de bas en haut, très lentement, faisant grogner l'ange, prit dans un mélange de plaisir et de frustration, caressant tout aussi lentement son gland du pouce et redescendant encore et toujours très lentement. Pendant ce temps, Castiel réussi à retirer le deuxième bouton du jean du chasseur, mais avant de se pousser un peu sur ses cuisses pour atteindre les deux derniers, il se pencha un peu en avant, se tenant sur le torse de Dean et fit un mouvement des hanches qui fit frotter ses fesses sur le renflement du pantalon, faisant gémir Dean, qui lui sourit, sourire auquel il répondit, avant de recommencer son mouvement en l'embrassant et finalement se pousser un peu et défaire les deux derniers boutons, libérant enfin le sexe de Dean de sa cage.

Dean souleva les fesses et Castiel lui enleva son jean complètement en descendant du lit, pour y remonter comme un chat, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Dean se redressa sur les coudes, pour mieux le voir et Castiel, glissa ses jambes entre les siennes avant de baisser les yeux sur le membre dressé devant son visage et d'un coup de langue, recueillir avec délice une goutte brillante qui avait perlé au bout de son gland. Dean grogna de plaisir, autant par la sensation que par le plaisir de le voir faire et cambra le dos en râlant de plus belle quand il lécha son sexe de bas en haut pour finir par le prendre entièrement en bouche.

_"Hum...Cass... _Soufflât-il en se laissant tomber dans les oreillers.

En entendant Dean prononcé son prénom, Castiel senti sa grâce frémir et emporté par l'envie de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, il se concentra à sucé particulièrement son gland, le léchant, enroulant sa langue autour, tandis que ses mains se baladaient sur son ventre, griffaient ses flancs, ses hanches. Le corps de Dean était prit de soubresauts, il était complètement submergé, la bouche brûlante de Castiel, sa langue habile, ses mains, le rendaient dingue, il lui appartenait entièrement, totalement, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de lui et il espérait bien qu'il le ferait. Son plaisir intense et son excitation poussée à l'extrême, c'était tellement bon, il agrippa les draps, gémissant fort, il était au bout de ce qu'il pouvait retenir avant de devenir fou, il était au bord de l'extase. Castiel senti entre ses lèvres que Dean allait venir et s'appliqua à ce qu'il le fasse en beauté, reprenant le sexe du chasseur en entier dans sa bouche, accélérant le mouvement de va et vient, serrant ses mains autour de ses hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se libère dans sa bouche et sa gorge dans un râle rauque, faisant encore quelques va et viens jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai fini. Puis, après un dernier coup de langue au bout de son membre, il remonta le long du corps de Dean, traçant le chemin de sa langue, mais avant qu'il ne soit remonté complètement, Dean l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit revenir à lui avec force, prenant brutalement possession de sa bouche. Sentir son propre goût mêlé au goût de la bouche de son ange, lui fit rendre ce baiser plus ardent, plus violent, dévoré d'envie. Castiel répondit à son baiser par la même ardeur en gémissant, tellement les sensations étaient puissantes, leurs goûts mélangés, lui procurait un plaisir intense à lui aussi et il ressentait le plaisir de Dean l'envahir mais aussi son désir.

"_-Cass..._ Souffla Dean en quittant ses lèvres.

"_-Dean...?_

_"-...fais le..._

_"-...tu es sûr?_

Dean acquiesça.

Les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre, ils se regardèrent intensément, Castiel était remplis d'appréhensions, la peur de faire mal, la peur de LUI faire mal, mais Dean, sentant son malaise, prit son visage entre ses mains :

"_-J__e t'aime Castiel_...oui...je suis sûr... Lui dit-il tout bas avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Oh oui il était sûr, oh oui il en avait envie, de se laisser aller, de se donner à lui, de faire ce don ultime de lui même, et ce baiser fit clairement passé le message de l'un à l'autre, Castiel put le lire en lui.

Interrompant leur baiser, ils plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre, leurs souffles irréguliers, causés d'un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, s'accélérèrent quand Castiel amena ses doigts à sa bouche et que Dean saisi sa main pour les amener à la sienne.

Quand Castiel vit ses doigts glisser entre les lèvres de Dean, son corps entier fut prit d'un frisson, lui faisant faire un soubresaut, qui faillit faire jaillir ses ailes. Dean senti cette vibration dans tout le corps de son ange et s'en excita d'avantage, gardant ses doigts dans la bouche plus que de raison, les suçant dans d'une façon tellement érotique que Castiel eu un nouveau soubresaut, s'il continuait comme ça il allait le faire venir avant l'heure, il finit donc par sensuellement enduire ses doigts de salive et relâcher sa main, amenant la sienne jusqu'à la nuque de son ange pour reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Soulevant un peu son bassin de celui de Dean sous lui, Castiel descendit lentement sa main entre leurs corps. Et quand Dean senti un premier doigt s'immiscer dans son intimité, pour la première fois, il se dit que cette nuit, dans ses bras, il lui appartiendrait enfin vraiment, agrippant plus fort sa nuque pour amplifier leur baiser dévorant. La sensation première ne fut pas des plus agréable, et plutôt étrange, mais le plaisir, le désir d'être tout à lui effaça toutes les mauvaises sensations et le pouvoir de guérison ainsi que de bien être qu'avait Castiel sur lui, y était pour beaucoup c'était certain. Toutefois quand Castiel introduisit un deuxième doigt, même si ce dernier le fit le plus délicatement possible, Dean grimaça, car la douleur se fit plus présente, sentant ça, Castiel stoppa tout mouvement de ses doigts, quittant ses lèvres pour reculer son visage du sien.

"_-Je t'ai fait mal Dean ?_

"_-Non ... t'arrête pas ça va passer._ Dit Dean en rapprochant de nouveau son visage du sien, insinuant sa langue dans sa bouche, pour reprendre leur baiser là où il l'avaient laissé.

Et quand Castiel introduisit un peu plus ses doigts en lui, Dean eut un sursaut de plaisir intense, il venait d'entrer en contact avec sa prostate et il lâcha un gémissement rauque, abandonnant la bouche de l'ange en rejetant la tête en arrière dans les oreillers. Voyant que le chasseur était passé outre la douleur, Castiel reprit de nouveau ses mouvements, écartant ses doigts, pour toujours revenir sur la zone qu'il avait bien repéré maintenant et qui faisait crier son plaisir à Dean. Puis, essayant de reprendre un tant soit peu de lucidité, Dean posa une de ses mains dans le cou de Castiel le faisant arrêter brusquement.

"_-Viens..._ Lui dit-il dans un souffle en le regardant dans les yeux.

L'ange retira donc ses doigts de l'intimité du chasseur, lui provoquant une sensation de vide déconcertante. Et sans perdre de temps, Dean le poussa sur le côté pour le mettre sur le dos, se mettant à genou à coté de lui, il posa une main sur son ventre et l'autre entre ses jambes contre ses testicules, avant de se baisser et prendre son membre en entier dans sa bouche, Castiel se senti cogner au fond de sa gorge et laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. Après quelques profonds mouvements de va et vient sur le sexe de son ange, Dean s'appliqua à l'enduire de salive et se redressant, il fit relever Castiel, le faisant mettre à genoux dos à la tête de lit et en se tenant aux barreaux du lit, se plaça au dessus de lui, un genou de chaque côté de ses jambes ensuite, passant sa main droite sous la cuisse de son amant, Castiel prit son membre en main, afin de l'amener jusqu'à l'entrée de Dean.

Quand il le senti contre son intimité, Dean senti son coeur s'emballer, commencer à battre à tout rompre et plongea ses yeux noirs de désir, dans l'océan violet de ceux de Castiel et d'un signe de tête, lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt. Relevant le bassin légèrement, Castiel commença à s'immiscer en lui, lentement, tandis que Dean se laissait descendre tout aussi lentement, le corps envahis de tremblements d'excitation, sans quitter son ange des yeux, il voulait tout voir et tout lui montrer.

Une fois le gland passé, Castiel s'arrêta un moment, laissant Dean s'habituer sa présence, sentant les palpitations de son coeur autour de son membre, la sensation était exquise.

Puis, Dean fit un léger mouvement du bassin et Castiel reprit son avancé, glissant lentement, et toujours plus profondément en lui, et quand il fut entièrement entré, il posa une de ses mains sur la hanche de Dean et l'autre dans sa nuque pour l'approcher et l'embrasser, le simple fait d'être en lui le rendait complètement dingue, Dean était dans le même état que lui et amenant une de ses mains derrière sa tête, mêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il le maintint bien collé à sa bouche et de l'autre main repoussa violemment le barreau du lit pour se faire tomber en arrière et entraîner Castiel avec lui.

La chute fit cogner le sexe de Castiel encore plus profond en lui et ils lâchèrent tout les deux un râle rauque. Se remettant à genoux, Castiel agrippa les hanches du chasseur, qui souleva son bassin afin de mieux accueillir les mouvements de son amant, et entama un doux va et vient.

Dean fut immédiatement emporté par une déferlante de plaisir et comme en plein délire à chaque fois que son ange touchait son point sensible, tandis que Castiel, en pleine découverte, grimpait dans les méandres menant à l'extase, c'était tellement différent de tout le reste, et le fait que Dean se donne entièrement à lui rendait le plaisir encore plus "divin", mais avait-il le droit d'utiliser ce terme pour une telle chose que le plaisir de jouir de quelqu'un, en tous cas, c'était tellement bon qu'il aurait fallu inventer un mot pour le décrire comme lui il le ressentait, ressenti complètement décuplé par le fait qu'ils partageaient et cumulaient leurs plaisirs.

Sentant que le moment de la libération montait à grands pas, Castiel accéléra ses coups de reins puis, saisit le sexe du chasseur dans une de ses mains, le caressant fermement, Dean étourdit par le vertige de tous ses sens, ne savait plus quoi faire des siennes et agrippa le drap de l'une tandis qu'il posait l'autre sur celle de Castiel sur son membre, le faisant accélérer le mouvement, tandis qu'il sentait la jouissance arriver.

Castiel, lui, était tout autant en plein délire, sentant son coeur et son corps en entier vibrer et ses ailes commencer à frémir.

De son côté, Dean, cambrant le dos, la tête rejetée en arrière, fut prit d'un coup d'un orgasme qui lui coupa le souffle tellement il fut soudain, brutal et fort, libérant au même moment de violents jets nacrés sur son ventre et leur mains toujours mêlées sur son sexe. Le sentant aussi dans tout son être, Castiel, criant presque de sa voix d'ange, fini par venir à son tour, une jouissance incommensurable et indescriptible, qui faisait des allée retour entre leurs deux âmes au point de leur faire tourner la tête et qui fit jaillir violemment ses ailes.

Étourdit, à bout de souffle, Castiel se laissa tomber contre le corps de Dean qui haletait, cherchant à reprendre un semblant de respiration et un rythme cardiaque raisonnable. Les ailes de l'anges étalées de chaque cotés d'eux avaient l'air aussi épuisées que leur propriétaire.

"_-Wow..._ Fit le chasseur.

"_-Hum.._ Se contenta de faire l'ange.

Dean, fit remonter un peu Castiel à sa hauteur, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il l'embrassa avec délice, faisant ré-accélérer son coeur de bonheur, puis Castiel posa sa tête sur le torse de Dean glissant sa main gauche sur son ventre, tandis que ce dernier avait faufilé son bras entre l'aile droite et le dos de son ange pour déposer sa main au dessus de ses fesses.

Sentant le sommeil le gagner, Dean embrassa le front de Castiel :

"_-Je t'aime Mon Amour ... Tellement tu sais !_

"_-Je sais oui, moi aussi je t'aime Dean ... C'est si ..._

_"-...Fort ... _

_"-Oui._

Dean caressa sa joue contre la tête de Castiel, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, avant de reposer sa tête sur le lit. Il sentait le souffle et la main de son ange sur sa peau, il frissonna, de plaisir, car il ne risquait pas d'avoir froid au vu de la grande aile angélique qui était posée sur son corps, et dont il sentait la chaleur qui en émanait. Il passa ses doigts sur une rangée de plumes, sourit et fini par s'endormir.

Castiel caressait le ventre de Dean du bout des doigts, il était bien, quand il senti les doigts de Dean sur ses plumes, il sourit et décida de les laisser apparentes, elles leur tiendrait chaud vu qu'ils étaient à l'envers sur ce lit et donc complètement nus sur les couvertures. Il ferma alors les yeux, et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

**ALOOOOOORS ? _Hé hé hé ... _**

**Allez une petite review ... un chapitre comme celui là le mérite bien hein ? **

**Bad Dean ; Le bébé ; Balthazar ; Les tueuses ; Faith ; Dean et Sam ... HEAVY slaaaaaaaash ! **

**Vous avez vu je ne vous ai pas laissé en cliff cette fois ! LOL**

**Par contre une petit indice pour le prochain chapitre ... Vous avez vu où ils sont là a la fin du chapitre hein ? oui ? **

**Et donc ... Où seront-il quand le prochain chapitre va commencer ? Hé hé hé **

**Ouiiiiiiii Hummmmm... vous croyez que c'est raisonnable ?**

**Allez ! A très vite pour le chapitre 23 ! **

**Bisou**

**Gab'**


	23. Chapter 23

**Excusez moi pour cette longue attente j'ai été victime d'un problème qui nous arrive à toutes de temps en temps : The blank page syndrome, mais ça y est le voilà ! Le chapitre 23 !**

**ATTENTION ! Ouvrez les fenêtres, retirez moi vite une couche de vêtements, ****préparez vous une clope pour après, **ce chapitre va être chaud ! Ce chapitre est un slash ! Pratiquement tout le long ! Alors préparez vous ! Avec plus de 6000 mots bien choisi pour vous donner chaud, Je vais vous faire rougiiiiiir ! 3:) Hé Hé Hé

**La musique qui me tournait en boucle dans les oreilles pour m'inspirer ce chapitre : HURTS "Silver lining" watch?v=dA1xykDtzbo**

**Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**SLASHPITRE 23**

* * *

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, il était tourné vers la fenêtre dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés et il regarda les premières lueurs de l'aube, effacer la nuit.

Il était bien, et ce bien-être le surprit, il ne se souvenait pas avoir si bien dormi depuis ... il ne souvenait pas avoir déjà si bien dormi de sa vie en fait et le drap de plumes qui recouvrait son corps, devait y être pour beaucoup, dans la raison de son état.

Castiel, lui, paraissait toujours dormir à poings fermés, il sentait son souffle régulier et chaud dans son dos, preuve que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, si on peut dire, aucune menace alentours c'était évident.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à se retourner vers son amant angélique, doucement, délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller. Et ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, Castiel remua la tête et les épaules légèrement, faisant bruisser ses ailes, mais, ne se réveilla pas pour autant, ce qui fit sourire Dean et il décida de le laisser dormir. Déposant un doux et léger baiser sur son front, il s'extirpa de sous l'ailes de son ange et se leva pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

.

.

Quand Castiel se réveilla, il se découvrit tout seul sur le lit, mais entendant le crépitement de l'eau, il su que Dean était sous la douche et il sourit, une idée lui vint qui le fit frissonner.

Après avoir dissimulé ses ailes, il se leva et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain, sans bruit. Puis, une fois devant la porte il y apposa ses mains, avec toujours le même sourire sur les lèvres et fermant les yeux, il prononça quelques mots en énochien, le bruit de l'eau cessa.

Ensuite, appuyant lentement sur la poignée, il ouvrit le battant et se faufila dans l'ouverture.

Un fois à l'intérieur, Castiel s'adossa à la porte, Dean était bien dans la douche, mais maintenant, immobile, son bras gauche le long du corps et l'autre tendu devant lui, sa main en appuis sur le mur, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant.

Tout son corps brillait comme un miroir, dû à la pellicule d'eau qui le recouvrait entièrement et il était entouré d'une constellation de gouttes suspendues et figées dans l'air.

Castiel avait arrêté le temps de cette salle de bain et il allait faire un cadeau à Dean. Il le lui avait déjà fait expérimenter, il avait grandement apprécié et il lui avait dit que des cadeaux comme celui là il en aurait voulu tous les jours, Castiel allait pouvoir le vérifier.

S'avançant lentement il se régala de la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses et une fois derrière lui, il ne put résister à commencer son petit jeu par là.

Posant son index dans le creux sous ses cheveux, il le fit descendre tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, traçant un sillon dans la fine pellicule d'eau jusqu'au bas de son dos, puis, posant le bout des doigts de ses deux mains sur chacune de ses épaules il fit la même choses, descendant sur ses omoplates, griffant légèrement ses flancs pour finir par ses jolies fesses musclées, il prenait un plaisir exquis à prendre son temps et à se délecter de la peau douce qui se réveillait sous ses doigts .

Ensuite, Castiel se faufila entre Dean et la paroi de gauche, en verre, posant sa main sur l'empreinte sur son épaule, il caressa son bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, y faisant apparaître de la chair de poule, il en eut un frisson lui même et il n'était pas dû aux gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur son corps, gouttes d'eau qui poursuivaient leur chemin dès qu'elle entraient en contact avec sa peau, non, ce corps qui réagissait sous ses doigts c'était jouissif, et il allait faire durer le plaisir, pour mettre Dean dans un état qu'il espérait transcendant.

Puis, une fois face à lui, il fit bien attention à ne pas toucher son bras tendu qui le maintenait debout appuyé contre le mur, le toucher le réveillerait et il finirait par se plier, ce qui ferait tomber Dean directement, vu qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir.

Délicatement, il passa ses main dans ses cheveux, vers l'arrière, faisant couler toute l'eau de ses mèches mouillées dans son dos et il fit revenir ses doigts devant en passant dans son cou, s'arrêtant au milieu de son torse. Penchant la tête pour voir son visage, il en redessina tous les contours de ses pouces, puis posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il ne pu résister à se pencher sur sa bouche pour y récupérer une goutte suspendue à sa lèvre inférieure et glisser sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte, caressant son palais en fermant les yeux, irradié par le désir qui commençait sérieusement à le consumer.

Laissant ses mains se balader dans son dos et sur ses fesses, sans se coller à lui, il embrassa ses lèvres échauffées par son contact puis, parsema tout son visage de doux baisers avant de se reculer. Déposant ses mains sur ses épaules et contournant son coeur, il caressa sa peau, descendant lentement jusqu'à son ventre chaud et descendre encore un peu plus pour saisir son sexe qui réagit très vite à ses caresses et ne resta pas au repos très longtemps. Castiel sentait ses joues rougir et chauffer au fur et à mesure que l'érection de Dean gonflait dans sa main et que la sienne palpitait devant son ventre.

Complètement submergé par son excitation, il ne résista pas à la tentation de s'accroupir, léchant la peau de son torse, son ventre, descendant encore pour prendre son sexe en bouche, juste le temps de sucer son gland avec délectation, tout en caressant ses bourses et griffant légèrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de se redresser en remontant ses mains le long de ses fesses et de son dos. Et pour mettre fin à son propre supplice, il passant son bras gauche autour de la taille de Dean, serrant son corps contre le sien, prêt à le retenir, il posa enfin sa main droite sur son coeur.

En deux secondes, Dean reprit conscience et à peine le temps que leurs regards se croisent, il fut envahi par une myriade de sensations, toutes plus démentielles les unes que les autres, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air comme s'il en manquait, en rejetant sa tête en arrière, pour finir par lâcher un cri de plaisir qui aurait réveillé toute la maison s'ils n'avaient pas été isolés. Castiel le retint fermement dans ses bras et celui de Dean tendu au dessus de son épaule se referma derrière son cou.

Quand Dean ramena sa tête vers l'avant, il était essoufflé, ses yeux étaient noirs de désirs et sans que Castiel n'ai le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le chasseur, le colla au mur derrière lui, plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour lui arracher un baiser des plus dévorant, puis, l'agrippa par la taille pour le soulever. Castiel, accroché à son cou, tout aussi excité que lui, enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et sans plus de préambules, Dean se positionna pour entrer en lui.

Reprenant possession de sa bouche, Dean reprit un peu ses esprits et calma quelque peu ses ardeurs avant de commencer à le pénétrer, lentement, sans brusquerie, et surtout sans mal. Ils soufflèrent et gémirent à l'unisson tout le long, jusqu'à ce que le sexe de Dean soit en Castiel jusqu'à la garde, moment où ils firent une pose, respirant bruyamment front contre front.

"-_T'es dingue..._ Souffla Dean.

"-_Merci..._

"-_Non en fait t'es pas dingue ... t'es un démon Mon Ange..._

Castiel sourit.

"-_Tu sais ce que je regrette ? ... De ne pas avoir ce pouvoir d'arrêter le temps pour pouvoir te montrer ce que ça peut faire, te faire connaître cette sensation extraordinaire que ça provoque... Mais je sais comment te faire subir quelque chose qui s'y rapproche Angelot..._

"-_Hummm... Et quoi donc ? _Demanda l'ange amusé et curieux.

"-_Tu verras... _Dit Dean avant de l'embrasser, et de commencer à se mouvoir en lui._ ... tu verras ..._

Castiel gémit.

"-..._ Oh Deeaann.._

"-._.. Humm ?..._

"-_... Faut sortir d'ici ..._

"-_... P'quoi ?..._

"-_... Mes ailes ... y'a pas ... la place ..._

"- _...'tain merde ... oui..._

"-... _bouge pas ..._

En un instant il se retrouvèrent près du lit, toujours dans la même position et Dean se recula pour s'y asseoir, puis s'y allonger, lentement, pour que Castiel puisse retirer ses jambes de son dos, et se retrouve à califourchon sur lui.

Quand ce fut fait, Castiel se pencha pour l'embrasser et se releva avant de commencer à bouger, les mains lui caressant le ventre, tandis que Dean avait les siennes sur ses cuisses.

Ils furent rapidement envahis d'un plaisir intense et démultiplié par leur partage, gémissant et râlant de concert et Castiel accéléra ses mouvements, tandis que Dean prit son sexe en main pour le masturber fermement et rapidement, voulant le faire venir avec autant de force qu'il sentait monter sa propre jouissance. Castiel vacillait, enivré de plaisir et il vint entre les doigts de Dean et sur son ventre laissant échapper un cri étrange, tandis que se ailes claquaient dans l'air, et que Dean, lâchant un râle rauque, se déversait en lui, l'inondant d'une douce chaleur.

Dean se redressa en position assise, pour passer sa main droite sur la nuque de son ange, en se retirant, pour l'emporter dans un baiser profond et sensuel, puis, un bras autour de sa taille, il l'incita à se lever et ouvrit les couvertures du lit, avant de le tirer par la main pour s'y rallonger. Castiel dissimula ses ailes, grimpa dans le lit tout contre lui, en remontant les couvertures sur eux et ils reprirent leur baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé, profitant encore un peu de leur tranquillité à tout les deux, leur isolation, leur bulle.

"-_Je t'aime Mon Amour._ Dit Castiel.

"-_Je t'aime Mon Ange._

Dean caressaient le dos de son ange, tandis que Castiel promenait le bout de ses doigts sur son torse avec tendresse, puis approchant ses lèvres du téton tout près de son visage, il se mit à le mordiller, le titillant de sa langue avec gourmandise, provoquant une douce décharge électrique dans le dos de son chasseur.

"-_Hummmm...Cassss..._ Chuchota Dean.

La main de Castiel caressait à présent son ventre et tout en continuant sa douce torture, Dean senti sa bouche sourire contre le petit bouton de chaire dont il ne semblait plus vouloir se détacher.

"-_Casss..._ Soufflât-il. ... _Humm... tu es vraiment un démon insatiable Mon Ange..._

"-_Arrêtes moi..._ Dit il contre sa peau.

"-._..Humm.. trop tard..._ Dit Dean en prenant la main de Castiel sur son ventre pour l'amener à son sexe déjà en érection sous les couvertures. _...La régénération angélique est vraiment très efficace sur moi aussi comme tu vois._

Castiel se redressa pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau violets mais Dean eu un frisson en se demandant s'ils avaient eu le temps de repasser au bleu.

"-_Je sent ça oui ..._dit-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. _Mais je préfère aller voir ..._ Finit-il en descendant tout de suite son visage vers son torse, le parsemant de baisers, flattant le téton délaissé de sa langue avant de continuer sa descente sur son ventre, disparaissant sous les couvertures.

"-_Caaasssss..._

Dean en tremblait d'anticipation, le souffle court, il fit un sursaut en lâchant un gémissement, quand il senti la bouche de son ange prendre son gland sensible, puis, le sucer, le lécher, Dean était irradié de plaisir, la bouche chaude de Castiel autour de sa chair c'était toujours dément. Alors quand il commença à l'engloutir entièrement, il ne pu réprimer un sursaut dans son bassin, et agrippant les draps, cambrant le dos, il se laissa allé totalement, râlant d'une félicité toujours si intense et indescriptible, faisant gémir Castiel de bonheur, qui, ressentant son plaisir à travers sa grâce, accéléra ses va et vient, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin l'extase tant attendue, avalant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa jouissance nacrée. Et après une petite morsure coquine à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Dean, Castiel remonta le long de son corps, pour revenir à hauteur de son visage.

"-_Rââhhhh...Tu es vraiment un démon._

"-_Dis moi que ça te déplaît Dean._

"-_Ah noooooon ... au contraire..._ Dit-il en faufilant sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'entraîner dans un baiser impudique, avant de l'attraper par les hanches et inverser leurs positions.

Se retrouvant au dessus de son ange, Dean replia les jambes pour se retrouver à genoux au dessus de lui, n'interrompant pas leur baiser, il glissa ses mains sur la nuque de Castiel et se redressa, l'attirant avec lui.

L'ange qui avait ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à maintenant, les ramena sur son torse, caressant sa peau et quittant sa bouche, descendit le long de son cou, traçant une ligne mouillée de sa langue. Dean, la tête en arrière, avait toujours ses mains derrière sa tête et avança ses reins contre le ventre de Castiel qui glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, le maintenant serré contre lui le temps que Dean l'embrasse de nouveau à pleine bouche, avec sa langue tellement intrusive que ça en devenait aussi sexuel que le reste.

Castiel, extrêmement excité, sentait son érection palpiter sous les fesses de Dean, qui, il en était sûr, avait jusque là perversement fait exprès d'ignorer. Il eut donc une idée : détachant sa main droite de la hanche de son amant, il la tendit derrière son dos et frottant ses doigts comme on saupoudrerait du sucre, ils furent angéliquement lubrifiés. S'arrachant alors au baiser dévorant de son chasseur, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et commença à introduire un de ses doigts dans son intimité.

Dean fut surpris une seconde, mais très vite, un éclair de lubricité traversa son regard vert, il aimait quand Castiel jouait avec lui, et rejetant à nouveau la tête en arrière, en se mordant la lèvre, il cambra le dos, reculant son bassin vers l'arrière pour donner plus d'accessibilité à son ange en lâchant un gémissement rauque. Puis Castiel joignit un deuxième doigt au premier, le préparant doucement, s'introduisant un peu plus profondément jusqu'à trouver son point sensible, ce qui provoqua un sursaut dans le corps de Dean qui lâche un gémissement sourd. Castiel sentait tout le corps de son amant trembler de plaisir entre ses bras, ses ailes en frémirent.

Voulant faire durer la douce torture qu'il faisait subir à son protégé, il retira ses doigts de lui pour les y réintroduire à nouveau, mais Dean ramena sa tête vers l'avant pour le regarder, il avait les yeux sombres, soufflait fort :

"-_Caaass... vient... S'il te plait..._

"-_C'est demandé si gentiment..._ Dit-il avec un sourire contre ses lèvres.

Prenant en main son érection, il en lubrifia le gland, tandis que Dean se redressait un peu sur les genoux. Cependant, guidant son sexe vers l'entrée, Castiel se contenta d'en frotter le bout contre son intimité :

"-_Caaasssss..._ supplia Dean.

Mettant fin au supplice, qu'il se faisait d'ailleurs subir à lui même aussi, il commença, doucement, à s'introduire en lui. D'abord le gland, s'arrêtant quand il fut entièrement passé. Il sentait les muscles de Dean se resserrer autour de son sexe, il haletait, et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il poursuive.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et tandis qu'il poussait son membre à pénétrer plus profondément, Dean se laissait descendre doucement, gémissant tous les deux l'un face à l'autre, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, puis, gémissant de nouveau l'unisson dans la bouche de l'autre. Leur plaisir était en train de monter, monter, jusqu'à ce que Castiel soit entré entièrement.

Là, tandis que Castiel avait toujours une main sur la hanche gauche du chasseur et l'autre à la base de son propre sexe, Dean pris le visage de son ange entre ses grandes mains, le relança dans un baiser profond et sensuel et se mit à bouger, montant et descendant sur le membre de son amant angélique à un rythme plus ou moins réguliers à cause des sursauts que faisait son corps.

Envahis d'un incommensurable plaisir l'un et l'autre, ils gémissaient en coeur, se faisant frémir mutuellement du plaisir que chacun donnait à l'autre. Et leur fusion les submergea, partageant plaisirs, désirs, amours, pensées. Ils ne purent continuer à s'embrasser, tellement ils étaient en transe, de nouveau, leur isolation phonique était salvatrice, parce que leurs gémissements étaient à la limite des cris, chacun se cramponnant à son autre. Très vite Dean accéléra les mouvements, mais le sentant à bout de force, Castiel l'agrippa aux hanches des deux mains pour le maintenir et ils se libérèrent au même moment.

Les ailes de Castiel avaient jaillit et Dean s'effondra sur lui, épuisé. L'ange se laissa tombé sur le dos, et emporta Dean avec lui, le serrant fort contre lui, embrassant son front en caressant sa tête d'un main tandis que l'autre était allée dans son dos derrière son coeur, s'inquiétant qu'il supporte un tel emballement et mit une partie de sa propre énergie à le calmer en refermant ses ailes sur eux.

Quand les battements de son coeurs eurent reprit un rythme plus lent, Castiel constata que Dean ne bougeait plus, qu'il s'était effondré d'épuisement, se disant qu'il avait peut-être abusé en le relançant aussi vite dans une nouvelle joute, il n'était qu'humain après tout et même s'il était là, même si son aura céleste le protégeait, son corps avait ses limites. Leurs ébats prolongés les faisaient toujours entrer en transe, en fusion et cette fois avait été pire que les autres, preuve en était le corps chaud de son amant lourdement affalé sur lui. Il embrassa de nouveau son front en lui caressant la tête, quand on frappa à la porte :

"-_*Oui ?*_

La personne frappa une deuxième fois, un peu plus fort cette fois et il réalisa qu'on ne pouvait pas l'entendre, et il claqua des doigts pour rompre le charme.

"-Oui ?

C'est la voix de Willow qui se fit entendre de l'autre côté :

"-_Excusez moi de vous réveiller... c'est Willow ... il faut absolument que je parle à Castiel._

"-Une petite minute Willow s'il te plait...

"-_Oui oui._

Dean ne s'était pas réveillé, malgré la voix de Castiel près de son oreille, mais penchant la tête pour voir son visage, l'ange constata qu'il avait juste l'air de dormir paisiblement, il se dégagea donc doucement du corps endormi et se leva. Il dissimula ses ailes et d'un geste se retrouva habillé. Puis avant de prendre la direction de la porte il se retourna vers le lit et d'un geste plein de tendresse remonta les couvertures sur le corps nu de Dean, déposant un baiser sur se lèvres.

Il fit un tour de clef et entrouvrit la porte avant de se faufiler dans l'ouverture, Willow était livide, en pyjama parme, agitée, pieds nus, visiblement elle était venue à lui précipitamment.

"-Oh Castiel ...

L'ange referma derrière lui et d'un geste de la main fit tourner la clef dans la serrure de l'intérieur.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe Willow ? Dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

"-Je sais pas ... je sais pas, je dormais et d'un coup j'ai été prise dans une aura de chaleur, presque comme de la transe, ... je sais pas ... c'était comme un orgasme mais en plus ... en plus ... démentiel ... et ... Wow c'était ... c'était ... transcendant voilà c'est ça ! Transcendant !

"-Oh ! Dit-il en récupérant sa main restée sur son épaule pour l'amener à son propre menton, pensif.

"-Quoi ?

"-Je crois que ... je crois que ça vient de nous ...

"-Nous ?

"-Oui nous ... Dean et ... moi

"-Oh!

"-Je suis désolé Willow. Dit Castiel embarrassé. Ta magie doit ... "capter" notre ... fusion... l'énergie céleste que nous dégageons.

"-Ah mais ne le soit pas Castiel c'était ... Wow je te l'ai dit. Dit Willow rouge comme une pivoine. En fait le soucis c'est plutôt ça... Dit-elle en soulevant son haut en soie juste assez pour qu'il voit son ventre. C'est apparu en même temps que la transe montait en puissance.

Castiel se pencha pour voir les inscriptions sur la peau de son ventre, c'était écrit en énochien :

"-Attend je traduit ça : **_La croix de la destiné en son corps ... _**Commença-t-il en suivant la ligne du bout de son index sur sa peau. **_Akandria implosant en sa partie ... _****_Précipitera l'Ange absolu dans la sienne ... _****_Et ... _**

"-Castiel ... Dit Willow en étouffant un rire. Castiel ...

"-Quoi ?

"-Arrête de faire ça avec ton doigt je suis très chatouilleuse. Dit-elle en riant doucement.

Castiel sourit :

"-Désolé.

"-C'est rien, donc ? _**Et ...**_

_"-**Et ... **_Continua-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses genoux._** Et s'unissant sans fusionner ... **_**_Feront apparaître Maedgeonn ... _****_De Destiel l'épée sacrée ... _****_Qui purifiera le Paradis._**

.

"-Wow ! J'ai pas compris grand chose ! Dit Willow.

"-Heu... je dois avouer que je ne saisie pas bien moi même.

"-Donc Maid... Maidj

"-Maedgeonn

"-Oui Maedgeonn ... c'est une épée ?

"-Oui voilà !

"-Mais c'est quoi ... ou ... c'est qui ... Destiel ?

"-J'en ai déjà entendu parler, c'est un être légendaire, il y a plein d'histoires sur ce guerrier qui circulent au Paradis, c'est un guerrier du Seigneur, un guerrier légendaire ...

"-Et tu l'a déjà vu ? Tu sais où le trouver toi ?

"-Non. En plus je ne peux même pas demander à mon père, je ne sais pas comment le joindre.

"-Et l'ange absolu c'est toi ?

"-Non ! ... Non c'est pas moi ! ... Je ... Je ne comprend pas trop d'ailleurs ... normalement, l'ange absolu ça devrait être ... Dieu lui même ...

"-Et bien ! Nous voilà encore devant un grand mystère...

"-Oui en effet !

* * *

Ils restèrent un moment dans leurs pensées respectives, silencieux.

* * *

"-Mais en fait ... c'est vous qui avez fait apparaître cette partie de la prophétie ?

"-Il semblerait oui ...

"-Et pourquoi ? C'est vous qui devez trouver ce guerrier ?

"-Je pense que ça doit être quelque chose comme ça oui, il va falloir y réfléchir.

"-Oui. Dit Willow.

Soulevant de nouveau son haut pour jeter un oeil aux écritures sur sa peau, elle fut surprise.

"-Castiel ... elles ont disparu !

"-Oui c'est normal, je te l'ai dit hier, les apparitions de ce genre s'effacent quand ce qui est écrit est traduit correctement, il en sera de même pour les écritures dans ton dos. On verra ça tout à l'heure si tu veux bien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est gravé dans ma mémoire.

"-Oui, d'accord. Bon il faut que j'aille m'habiller moi, tout le monde ne va pas tarder à se lever, on verra ça plus tard oui.

"-A plus tard Willow.

"-Oui a plus.

Et Willow reparti en direction de sa chambre, tandis que Castiel rouvrit la porte qu'il avait verrouillé inutilement, et rentra dans la chambre où Dean n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait laissé.

.

Enlevant ses chaussures, il grimpa sur le lit, et s'y allongea pour avoir son visage face à celui de Dean. Posant sa main dans son cou, il lui caressa la joue du pouce, tout en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle partie de la prophétie. Cette partie reliait la leur avec celle des tueuses et c'était quelque peut déroutant, même pour lui.

"-_C'est toi le lien._ Chuchota-t-il en direction de Dean. _Oui tu es le lien entre les tueuses et nous ... mais pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi notre fusion si tu n'es sensé finalement que contribuer à l'apparition de l'Épée sacrée ...avec Buffy ... sans moi ? ... Et qu'est ce que Dieu a à voir avec cette épée ? ... et aussi pourquoi notre fusion pour retrouver un guerrier légendaire ? ... A quel moment notre fusion est-elle censée nous servir à quelque chose ? ... En fait on a le début de notre prophétie ... et la fin maintenant, mais toutes les réponses sont dans ce qu'on ne sait pas ... Mais je ne peux pas demander à Balthazar de me dire ce qui nous manque ... il y a trop de risque que notre intervention fasse tout rater ..._

A ce moment là, Dean ouvrit les yeux.

"-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Castiel toujours posée dans son cou. Tu es habillé ? ... Je suis parti longtemps ?

"-Non, ça doit faire une demie heure à peine. Tu t'es effondré Dean. Ca a été trop pour toi cette reprise immédiate, je suis désolé Dean.

"-Oui ça y est je me rappelle ... t'excuse pas Cass ... C'était wow ... incroyable ... j'ai tout vu de toi, tout ressenti tout...

"-Oui la fusion a été forte cette fois, tellement mélangés qu'on ne faisait...

"-...plus qu'un.

"-Oui voilà ... mais je crois que c'était trop pour ton métabolisme, ça risque de commencer à être dangereux pour toi, il va falloir qu'on fasse plus attention à l'avenir.

"-Faire attention ? Mais on est pas censé en arriver là tous les deux ? Peut-être qu'au final on pourra communiquer de cette façon, mais sans être obligé d'être en contact ... tu ne penses pas ?

"-Peut-être oui, c'est vrai que la fusion pourra peut être permettre ça tu as raison. Communiquer par l'esprit, par nos âmes... directement.

"-Oui parce que là ... ça marche déjà tu sais. Dit Dean en ramenant leurs mains toujours unies, entre leurs visages. Une nouvelle prophétie Mon Ange ?

"-Tu vois dans mon esprit ?

Dean acquiesça.

"-Mais, avant aujourd'hui ça ne se passait que pendant les transes !

"-Oui toi tu y arrivais déjà mais pas moi.

"-C'est incroyable !

"-Hm ! Une autre prophétie alors ? Non ... attend ... pas une autre ... la fin de la nôtre ?

"-Je pense oui que ça doit être la fin de la nôtre. En tous cas elle la relie à celle des tueuses.

"-Il faut qu'on trouve une épée ? ... Heu non ... un guerrier ? Excuse j'ai pas beaucoup d'entrainement, va me falloir du temps pour que ça fonctionne correctement.

"-Oui mais tout ça n'est que spéculation, il faut qu'on en discute après avec tout le monde, là tu ne vois que mes propres divagations sur le sujet, rien n'est sûr, ne te fie pas à tout ça comme à des certitudes Dean.

"-Ok ... de toutes façons faut que j'arrête un peu là j'ai un mal de crâne qui se pointe.

"-Attend...

Castiel récupéra sa main dans celle de Dean et la posa sur son front pour le soulager.

"-Aaahh... Merci. Dit-il en approchant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser.

Posant sa main sur la taille de Castiel, Dean tira sur le tissus de sa chemise pour l'en sortir de son pantalon, faufilant par la suite ses doigts sous le fin vêtement.

"-Deeeaannn... Dit Castiel, quittant la bouche du chasseur en frissonnant sous la douce caresse.

"-Oui je sais ... mais c'est plus fort que moi ... c'est comme... Dit-il en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres. ... un besoin indicible ... ce désir ne me quitte jamais ... c'est ...

"-Je comprend ce que tu veux dire Dean ... C'est comme moi ... c'est ... je le sent au plus profond de ma grâce, de mon âme ... toujours besoin de plus ... de plus de toi mais ...

"-Wow...

"-Quoi ?

"-Non rien ... mon coeur vient juste de rater un battement là ! ... Je t'aime Castiel.

"-Je t'aime Dean. Dit-il en glissant sa main dans son cou, agrippant sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser ... tendrement ... doucement ... lentement ... mais passionnément.

Se retournant sur le dos, Dean se laissa emporter, laissant Castiel diriger ce baiser enivrant, savourant chaque seconde de bonheur qu'il diffusait en lui par sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue, écoutant ses mots d'amour silencieux avec béatitude, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se sentant se consumer de l'intérieur, tellement c'était bon... les mains de Castiel sur son épaule et son torse étaient si chaudes ... il en voulait encore, il en voulait plus, et Castiel aussi, il le sentait, son désir s'infiltrait en lui, une sensation diffuse et intense. Se sentir désiré à ce point amplifiait sa propre soif de lui à en perdre la tête.

Mais Castiel ressentait les mêmes choses que lui et mit fin à leur baiser, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

"-Dean ...

"-Oui je sais ... on va éviter ... mais putain j'ai envie de toi à en crever ...

Les yeux violets foncés de Castiel étaient plantés dans les siens, Dean compris vite que s'il ne se sauvait pas, Castiel passerait outre ses propres recommandations :

"-Je vais prendre une douche ! Dit Dean en se levant rapidement de l'autre côté du lit pour se diriger directement vers la salle de bain. Froide la douche ! Ajouta-t-il.

Castiel le regarda traverser la pièce nu, puis ferma les yeux en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller pour reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits.

Dean s'était arrêté à la porte de la pièce d'eau, regardant la cabine de douche :

"-Caaasssss ! Tu peux venir voir ici s'il te plait ?

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et se leva pour le rejoindre, se collant derrière lui :

"-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dean ?_ Lui chuchota-t-il.

Dean ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde à son tour, Castiel tout contre lui dans son dos et son souffle chaud à son oreille lui provoquèrent une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

"-Regarde. Dit-il.

Castiel avait passé ses bras autour de son corps et ses mains se baladaient sur son torse et son ventre, tandis qu'il promenait sa bouche sur ses épaules.

"-Que je regarde quoi ? Dit-il en posant son menton sur l'épaule droite de Dean pour voir devant lui.

"-Comment je fais moi pour prendre une douche si l'eau est figée dans l'air ?

"-Oh oui c'est vrai !

Castiel enleva sa main droite de son ventre et la leva un peu devant Dean, en baragouinant quelques mots en enochien et l'eau se remit à couler.

"-Merci ! Et maintenant une douche froide ! Dit Dean en se tournant pour être face à son ange. Et merci aussi pour ça hein ?! Ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux entre eux, invitant Castiel à en faire de même pour lui faire constater dans quel état d'excitation il l'avait mit. C'est une douche glacée qu'il me faut même plutôt maintenant !

"-Moi je peux très bien t'arranger ça tout de suite si tu veux ...

Dean sourit, il le savait, Castiel, allait finir par ne plus résister à la tentation, il fallait vraiment mettre fin à cette atmosphère qu'il y avait entre eux, là, tout de suite, avant qu'il ne cède lui même.

"-Rââââhhh Cass me dit pas des trucs comme ça ... j'ai envie de te dire oui ... mais j'ai pas envie de tomber encore une fois ... laisse moi du temps pour récupérer ... mais ce soir par exemple ..._ je saurai te le rappeler !_ Fini-t-il contre son oreille.

"-Tu n'auras pas besoin de le faire ...

"-Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais aller voir si y'a pas une autre salle de bain par là et essayer la douche froide aussi Mon Ange. Dit Dean avec un grand sourire.

"-Tu as raison, je vais aller voir ça.

"-Oui c'est ça vas-y ! Dit-il en l'embrassant avant de le repousser d'un petit pas.

Castiel recula encore un peu plus et se détourna avec regret, tandis que Dean fermait la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, posant son front contre le chambranle.

"-_Wow ! _Souffla-t-il pour lui même._ Terrible ! Wow !_

Castiel sorti de la chambre en refermant derrière lui de l'intérieur de nouveau et se mit en quête d'une salle de bain comme le lui avait conseillé Dean, pièce qu'il trouva rapidement au vu d'un petit écriteau "Bathroom" sur une des nombreuses portes de l'étage..

Une fois à l'intérieur il s'y enferma et s'adossa au mur en soufflant. Il était pourtant maître de lui même en général mais là ... ça le dépassait.

De son côté, Dean fut tenté de se soulager lui même, sans partage ça serait de toutes façons moins intense qu'avec Castiel, donc pas risqué, mais il se mit une baffe mentale pour se retirer cette idée de la tête et se glissa dans la cabine de douche, avant d'en fermer l'eau chaude pour allumer la froide. Il fut saisi, son corps était tellement chaud qu'il cru qu'il allait faire un malaise.

_"Quelle idée aussi de se mettre volontairement sous un jet d'eau glacée! J'aurais eu bonne mine de crever l'hydrocution dans une douche !"_ Se dit-il une fois qu'il était calmé et qu'il avait remit l'eau chaude et il se marra à l'idée d'un gros titre qu'il pourrait y avoir sur un éventuel "Hunter's NEWS" :

_"**SCANDALE** : _

_Dean Winchester a été retrouvé mort dans sa douche_

_ victime d'un choc thermique à cause d'un ange sulfureux, _

_son corps n'y a pas résisté !"._

Castiel, lui s'était déshabillé d'un claquement de doigts et se trouvait à présent sous la douche aussi. L'eau froide comme le lui avait conseiller Dean, avait calmé ses ardeurs, mais il resta sous le jet frais un moment, les mains appuyées contre le mur devant lui, réfléchissant aux nouveaux évènements.

* * *

Douché, Dean s'habilla rapidement, mit ses chaussures et sorti de la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, quelques filles déambulaient déjà dans le couloir. Curieusement leurs regards sur sa personne ne semblaient pas avoir changé, elles lui souriaient toujours, certaines même avec des regards aguicheurs qui en disaient long sur ce quelles voudraient obtenir de lui. Décidément les femmes le surprendraient toujours, même le sachant maintenant avec Castiel, elles continuaient à le charmer et il se demandais même si leur convoitise envers lui n'était pas exacerbée.

_"Ah ... les femmes..."_ Se dit-il, secouant la tête en souriant.

Il fit quelques pas dans les couloirs, cherchant l'éventuelle salle de bain que Castiel aurait pu trouver et tomba sur une porte avec un petit panneau "Bathroom", écoutant, il constata qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, sous la douche, il frappa deux petits coups à la porte :

"-Cass ? C'est toi ?

_"-Oui._ Lui répondit l'ange.

"-Je descend me boire un café tu me rejoint en bas ou ...

"-C'est bon ! Lui dit Castiel qui sortait précipitamment de la salle de bain séché, habillé,_ "sexy, irrésistible_ .."

_"Deeaannnn arrrrêêêête."_ S'admonesta-t-il lui même.

"-Et ben ! Y'a une seconde t'était sous l'eau et te voilà ! T'es un rapide toi hein ? Plaisanta Dean en souriant d'un air coquin sous l'insinuation qu'il y avait dans sa phrase.

"_-Je peux être aussi très lent si je veux..._ _si tu veux..._ Lui chuchota Castiel langoureusement à l'oreille.

"-_Ah ouiii je veux, je veux, je veux, mais là ce que je veux ..._ c'est un café bien fort !

Castiel le regarda avec de petits yeux amusés, que Dean vit violacés.

"-Dis moi, tu es sûr qu'on est pas atteint par un sort de luxure ? Dit Dean en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

"-Oui. Ce n'est pas un sort, ça vient de ces parties de nos âmes qui sont en l'autre. Dit Castiel alors qu'ils descendaient à présent les marches. Tu as fusionné avec ma grâce en toi, j'ai fusionné avec ton âme en moi et maintenant les deux parties veulent fusionner ensemble, et ne faire qu'un tout, nourries par notre amour, ça empire les choses.

"-Ok ! Donc on a pas fini d'avoir faim si je comprend bien ! Dit Dean en se frottant la nuque. Parce qu'elles n'y arriverons jamais !

"-Tu comprends bien. Dit Castiel avec un grand sourire. Ca te fait peur Dean ?

"-Peur ? Dit-il en s'arrêtant en bas des marches. Nan !_ Encore et toujours plus excité rien qu'à l'idée... _Lui dit-il à l'oreille en le coinçant contre le montant de la rampe, passant sa cuisse entre ses jambes.

"-_Dean ..._

"-_Oui rôôhhh... J'arrête ..._ Allez ! Viens ! Je crois sentir la bonne odeur de café frais venir de la cuisine. Dit-il en le traînant derrière lui par la main.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà Voilà ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**Alors ? Hi hi hi ! ! ! !**

**Désolée de vous laisser là comme ça mais la suite sera pour le prochain chapitre !**

**J'espère ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ... **

**En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire ! **

**Dites moi tout tout touuuuuuuuut ! **

**Allez ! A très vite ! **

**Bisou**

**Gab'**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ca y est ! Chapitre 24 ! **

**Merci à Stonewhiteclown ; Marianclea ; JunkiesSlash ; Eliida ; Sarahkristall ; Maly.B ; Orange-sanguine et Ignis pour leurs review, c'est cool ! MErci MErci Merci **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, chapitre intermediaire hein donc pas beaucoup d'action, le prochain en promet plus hihi**

**Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24**

* * *

Castiel se laissait entrainer par Dean jusqu'à la cuisine, quand au milieu du couloir, le chasseur se retourna vers lui en continuant de marcher :

"-Casssss... arrête de me regarder le cul comme ça ... Lui dit-il en souriant, amusé.

"-Mais je ne...

Dean serra un peu plus ses doigts, pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient en contact, Castiel le regarda en rougissant, ce qui fit rire Dean.

"-Et oui, il va falloir t'y habituer tu ne pourras plus avoir aucun secret pour moi mon ange.

"-Mais je n'en ai pas.

"-Je sais.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Willow était là, avec Buffy, Faith et deux autres filles.

"-Bonjours tout le monde ! Dit Dean d'un ton enjoué.

"-Salut ! Répondirent les filles d'une seule voix.

Faith regarda Dean, baissant les yeux sur sa main qui tenait les doigts de Castiel et reposa la tasse qu'elle avait à la main pour s'éclipser rapidement par la deuxième porte.

_"Faut que je lui parle._ Dit Dean à Castiel en pensée.

_"Oui vas-y, elle ne va pas bien je le sent._

"-Excusez moi, je reviens. Dit-il à l'attention des autres, avant de sortir par la porte que venait de prendre Faith.

* * *

Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la suive, elle était dans le couloir, adossée au mur, la tête baissée, les main enfoncées dans les poches de son jean et quand il apparu près d'elle elle sursauta, gênée qu'il la surprenne là.

"-Ca va Faith ?

"-Oui. Dit-elle d'une voix peu convaincante.

"-Pourquoi tu nous ... tu me fuis ?

"-Je ne te fuis pas...

"-Faith, je sent ton malaise et Castiel me la confirmé, tu ne vas pas bien du tout... Parle moi ...

Elle sembla hésitante à déballer ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, mais elle croisa le regard de Dean, tellement inquiet pour elle, qu'elle lâcha prise.

"-Tu comprends ... c'est gênant pour moi ... si j'avais su que tu aimais les mecs ...

"-Je n'aime pas les mecs !

"-Mais ...

"-Non non ! Il n'y a que lui, il ne s'agit uniquement que de lui. Je ne me retourne pas sur les mecs dans la rue, je vois toujours les belles femmes... Et techniquement les anges ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre, mais je ne jouerai pas les hypocrites en disant que sont corps ne me plait pas. Si demain il me demandait si je le voulait dans un corps de femme, je refuserai.

"-Et le mec à qui appartient ce corps tiens justement ?

"-Jimmy, il s'appelait Jimmy, il est mort il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, enfin ... son âme ... Cass est tout seul dans ce corps.

"-Oh ! Et ça te fait pas bizarre quand même ?

"-Non ! Je m'en fout. J'aime Castiel, c'est comme ça, on ne commande pas son coeur.

.

Adossés aux murs, d'un coté et de l'autre du couloir, ils se regardèrent un moment, silencieux, puis, Faith fuit regard de Dean pour fixer un tableau fixé en face d'elle.

"-On s'est rencontré trop tard quoi !

"-Oui.

"-Tant pis pour moi. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

"-Faith ... ça va aller ? ... J'ai l'impression que tu ne le prend pas si bien que tu essais de le faire croire.

"-Je ... Je ne sais pas ... c'est la première fois pour moi ...

"-La première fois que ?

"-Que je tombe amoureuse d'un mec... Dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

"-...Je...

"-Ne sois pas désolé pour moi Dean s'il te plait ... c'est encore pire. Ca devrait passer rapidement quand vous serez reparti ... si je ne t'ai plus sous les yeux...

"-Faith ...

Dean s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire, se serrant fort contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse, dissimulant une larme traîtresse qui perla à son oeil.

Caressant ses cheveux, Dean embrassa sa tête, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit :

"-Si tu veux, quand tout sera fini et qu'on mettra les voiles, je peux demander à Castiel de m'effacer de ta mémoire, il peut faire ça tu sais ...

"-Surtout pas ! Dit elle en relevant brusquement la tête vers lui en effaçant la larme sur sa joue. Je veux garder le peux que j'ai. Tu n'es pas un mauvais souvenir Dean, bien au contraire.

"-Comme tu veux. Dit-il en essuyant du pouce une nouvelle larme sur sa joue qui venait de suivre l'autre. Mais si tu changes d'avis ...

"-Oui oui mais non ... ça m'étonnerait que je change d'avis.

Dean acquiesça en lui souriant, déposant un baiser sur son front, qu'elle savoura en fermant les yeux, reposant sa tête contre lui.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, Dean ne voulait pas la laisser en détresse et Faith profitait de ce moment pour prendre un peu plus de lui, un peu plus de souvenirs, sa chaleur, son odeur, les battements de son coeur, sa main derrière sa tête ... Puis elle s'écarta de lui.

"-Ca va aller Dean ...

"-Tu es sûre ?

Faith acquiesça en forçant un sourire.

"-On rejoint les autres ?

"-Non vas-y toi, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

"-Ok ! A tout à l'heure alors.

"-A tout à l'heure.

Dean lui fit un grand sourire et retourna dans la cuisine. Faith le regarda s'éloigner avant de prendre la direction des escaliers.

* * *

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Castiel était en grande discussion avec Buffy et Willow au sujet des nouvelles lignes de la prophétie apparues le matin même sur le ventre de la sorcière.

"-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que ça apparaisse d'un coup comme ça ? Demandais Buffy.

"-C'est vrai ça ! Dit Dean entrant dans la conversation. Qu'est ce qui a déclenché ça ?

"-Heuuu... Fit Willow. Chai pas, ça m'a réveillé ...

"-Oui.. Poursuivit Castiel. Comme ça...

A ce moment là Kennedy entra à son tour dans la cuisine et mit carrément les pieds dans le plat.

"-Dites donc ? Vous savez ce qui a provoqué cette transe de dingue de Willow ce matin ? Je suis jalouse, j'ai jamais réussi à la mettre dans cet état moi ! Dit elle en riant.

"-Quelle état ? Demandèrent Dean et Buffy en coeur.

"-Elle était en transe, un orgasme de dingue ! Dit Kennedy.

Willow devint rouge comme une pivoine, Castiel ne disait rien.

Dean regarda son ange et il trouva étrange qu'il ne réponde rien. S'approchant de lui, il posa sa main sur la sienne qui était sur le comptoir.

"-Oh Putain ! C'est nous !? S'exclama-t-il en rougissant à son tour.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Castiel fini par décider de révéler la vérité.

"-Oui, c'est venu de nous, elle a tout ressenti, sa magie a absorbé notre aura fusionnelle, tu as perdu conscience et la prophétie est apparue sur sa peau.

Dean rougit de plus belle, tout comme Willow, Buffy resta silencieuse, se morigénant intérieurement de sa curiosité.

"-Et bien...heu ... c'est gênant. Dit Dean. Mais ... Pourquoi à ce moment là ?

"-Parce que tu es le lien entre notre prophétie et celle des Tueuses, Dean. Dit Castiel. Je ne comprend pas encore pourquoi ? Comment ? Mais c'est toi le lien.

Dean frotta sa nuque nerveusement, tous les regards étaient à nouveau tournés vers lui et il fut envahis de panique, au vu des responsabilités qui s'accumulaient visiblement sur ses épaules.

"-Wow ! N'en jetez plus ! ... C'est bien gentil tout ça mais pourquoi moi ?

"-Je ne sais pas. Dit Castiel. Mais on finira par savoir. Et n'ai pas peur, il y a NOUS, tu ne seras pas tout seul, il y a notre fusion qui entre en ligne de compte.

"-Oui, c'est vrai. Dit-il.

Et affichant un sourire complice envers Castiel, il poursuivit :

"-Et cette partie de la prophétie est définitivement celle que je préfère.

Castiel passa au rouge carmin sous l'insinuation et changea plus ou moins de sujet :

"-Heu ... oui ... heu ... et si on regardait les écritures que tu as dans le dos Willow ?

"-Oui bien sûr.

"-Allons dans le salon. Dit Buffy.

"-Oui allez y. Dit Dean. Je vous rejoint. Je me sert un café et j'arrive.

Alors que tout le monde sortait de la cuisine, il rattrapa Castiel par la manche et l'attira vers lui, l'emprisonnant de ses bras autour de son cou.

"-Moi aussi je t'aime Mon Ange. Dit-il, ayant capté la pensé de Castiel qui passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

Se penchant un peu il effleura de ses lèvres celles de son ange, qui se colla tout contre lui, avant de se jeter sur sa bouche et l'entraîner dans un baiser délicieux.

"-Bon vous arrivez ? Dit Kennedy qui était revenue sur ses pas, faisant se tourner les deux hommes vers elle. Oh Pardon, je ... je retourne là-bas ... .prenez votre temps ! Fini-t-elle en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent amusés et après un petit baiser, se séparèrent, Castiel sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les filles et Dean se servit enfin son carburant noir, qu'il emporta avec lui jusqu'au salon.

* * *

Quand Dean arriva auprès des autres, Castiel était assis sur l'accoudoir d'un des canapés et Willow assise dos a lui sur un pouf. Elle portait une tunique noire fermée dans le dos par des rubans noués, elle avait prévu le coup pour ne pas devoir se déshabiller devant tout le monde. Dean s'installa dans le canapé derrière Castiel pour pouvoir voir ces mystérieuses écritures qu'on apercevait déjà par les espaces entre les noeuds.

"-Je vais chercher Giles ! Dit Kennedy.

"-Oui. Dit Buffy. Il va être content de connaître enfin le fin mot de cette prophétie lui aussi.

Kennedy sorti de la pièce et Castiel commença à tirer maladroitement sur le premier ruban pour découvrir le dos de Willow, évitant de toucher sa peau, presque gêné de faire ça ... devant Dean.

Un noeud fut défait, puis un deuxième, tout le monde passa derrière Castiel pour voir aussi les écritures, et Giles arriva avec Kennedy, rejoignant le groupe dans le dos de Willow. Castiel retira un troisième noeud, le dos de la sorcière était couvert de chaire de poule, Dean senti dans les geste maladroits de Castiel qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et posa sa main sur son épaule, amusé.

_"Dis donc tu déshabilles une femme devant mes yeux comme ça, sans sourciller ? Tu fais vraiment tout pour m'exciter toi hein ? _Lui dit-il en pensée.

_"-Dean ... tu es vraiment impossible ! _

Dean sourit, et retira sa main de son épaule, pour le laisser tranquille.

Castiel défit les deux derniers noeuds et écarta enfin les pans du vêtement, découvrant un grand texte écrit en énochien, comme tatoué à l'encre noire, qui descendait jusqu'aux reins de Willow, la dernière ligne à moitié dissimulée sous la ceinture de son jean.

"-Bon ! Alors ! Giles, vous avez de quoi noter ?

"-Oui c'est bon ! Dit il en brandissant un grand carnet relié de cuir.

"-Donc voilà ce que ça dit :

_**"Quand par maléfice ordonné"**_

_**"Venu du ver au fruit du ciel"**_

_**"Fera menace à sa lignée"**_

_**"L'Élue chasseresse revenue du Paradis"**_

_**"Par magie pure mènera à elle"**_

_**"L'homme au coeur pur sorti des Enfers"**_

_**.**_

_**"L'Arche d'Ambre Jaune du Mojave"**_

_**"Sous la Morte Pierre en Tête"**_

_**"Révélera aux deux Elus"**_

_**"L'Unique croix de la destinée"**_

_**"Et d'un même geste synchronisé"**_

_**"Ensemble les armes ils doivent prendre"**_

_**.**_

_**"Akandria Déesse damnée"**_

_**"Mourra des mains des deux Elus"**_

_**"L'une par de feu du froid de glace"**_

_**"L'un par la froide chaleur d'acier"**_

_**"Spadassins somme toute opposés"**_

_**"Côte à côte seront Victorieux"**_

"-C'est pas vrai ! C'est une Déesse ! ? S'exclama Buffy. Comme si j'avais pas eu ma dose avec Gloria !

"-Je m'étais trompée là, j'avais traduit en "prêtresse" moi.

"-Oui. Dit Castiel à deux symboles prêts, ca se ressemble beaucoup, ton erreur est normale.

"-Ca y est ça disparaît ! Dit Dean. Donc la traduction est parfaite c'est ça ?

"-Oui voilà. Dit l'ange en rabattant les pans sur le dos de Willow.

"-Je vais lui refermer ! Dit Kennedy.

Castiel se leva du canapé pour lui laisser la place.

"-Et donc, la suite de ce matin dit-il :

_********__"La croix de la destiné en son corps"_

_**"Akandria implosant en sa partie"**_

_**"Fera venir l'Ange Absolu dans la sienne"**_

_**"En s'unissant sans fusionner"**_

_**"Faisant apparaître Maedgeonn"**_

_**"De Destiel l'Épée Sacrée"**_

_**"Qui purifiera le Paradis"**_

"-Maedgeonn : M - A - E - D - G - E - O et deux N. Dit Castiel à l'attention de Giles.

"-Ah oui merci. Dit l'observateur gêné que l'ange ai repéré son problème avec l'orthographe du nom.

"-Donc, cette partie relie notre prophétie à la votre, la purification du Paradis est cité dans la notre aussi.

"-D'accord. Dit Giles. Et la votre c'est quoi ?

"-Nous n'en connaissons que le déb...

Castiel fut interrompu par l'apparition de Balthazar, Sam et Anna, qui fit sursauter toute l'assemblée.

"-Bonjour tout le monde ! Scanda l'archange avec gaieté et entrain. Les filles ... ravi de vous revoir !

"-Bonjour Balthazar ! Dit Willow, suivit des autres.

"-Laissez moi vous présenter mon p'tit frère ! Dit Dean en se levant allant rapidement vers Sam légèrement embarrassé. Je vous présente Sam ! Dit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

_"-Buffy, ferme la bouche._ Lui chuchota Willow à l'oreille.

Sam fit un signe de tête pour saluer tout le monde, en souriant, toujours plus embarrassé jusqu'à ce que Buffy s'approche de lui, toute petite à côté de lui, et lui tende sa main.

"-Buffy Summers, la Tueuse Élue !

"-Enchanté. Répondit Sam, en gardant la petite main de la jeune fille dans sa main de géant, plus que de raison.

"-Bien ! Dit Dean en lui tapant de nouveau dans le dos. Et la jeune femme ici qui se cache derrière c'est Anna ! Un ange elle aussi.

Anna s'avança et salua tout le monde à son tour.

"-Dites ! Dit Balthazar. On vous a interrompu, d'après ce que me dit Willow Castiel allait vous parler de la prophétie des amoureux ?

"-Oui. Dit Castiel en le fusillant du regard au nom qu'il venait de donner à leur prophétie. Oui ... Je leur disais que nous ne connaissons qu'une infime partie de la notre.

"-Ah bon mais pourquoi ? Demanda Willow.

"-A cause du libre arbitre, nous ne devons pas savoir pour ne pas influencer le destin.

"-Mais comment vous aller savoir quoi faire ?

"-Le temps fait que tout se passe comme le veux la prophétie.

"-Oui, moi qui l'ai lu ... Commença Balthazar.

"-Tu l'a lu ? Demanda Dean.

"-Oui quand j'ai été cacher le Grand Livre des Prophéties, j'ai lu la vôtre. Et il est vrai que vous ne devez pas savoir, il y a trop d'enjeu pour qu'un léger détail changé fasse tout foirer.

"-Et le peu que vous connaissez, on peux l'entendre ? Demanda Giles à Castiel.

"-Oui bien sûr :

**"L'Homme Au Coeur Pur Sorti Des Enfers**

**Uni De Corps Et d'Âme A l'Ange De La Paix Et De L'Harmonie**

**Deviendra Un Guerrier De Dieu**

**Et Le Destin Mu Par La Foi Et L'Amour**

**Fera D'Eux Une Arme Puissante Au Service Du Seigneur**

**Pour Purifier Le Paradis."**

"-_Dans la peine..._ Chuchota pour elle même, Anna, qui était aux côté de Dean.

"-De quoi _"dans la peine"_ ? Lui dit-il, car il avait entendu ses mots. **QUOI _"DANS LA PEINE_" ?** Répéta-t-il fort, au bord de la colère. **Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? ... CASS !?**

"-Wow wow ... Calme toi ! Dit Balthazar. Et bravo Anna ! Qu'est ce que tu avais besoin de lui dire ça ?

"-**QUOI ?** Et pourquoi je ne serais pas au courant ? Ca me concerne non ? **QUOI _"DANS LA PEINE"_ ? **

"-C'est rien ! Dit l'archange. Ce sont les trois premiers mots de la deuxième strophe que j'ai laissé échapper l'autre jour.

"-Oui reprit Castiel. Je l'ai empêché à temps de dévoiler le reste. Le peu qu'il a dit est déjà bien assez déroutant. Il ne faut vraiment pas qu'on sache Dean. On risquerait d'empêcher des choses qui doivent se produire ... parce que c'est comme ça que je vois les choses, il va se passer des choses...

"-Pas forcément ! Dit Anna. "_Dans la peine_" peut vouloir dire dans le travail acharné... En tous cas ça me rassure de penser à cette version.

"-Balthazar ? Demanda Dean.

L'archange leva les mains devant lui.

"-Ah non Dean ne me demande pas, je ne dirais rien, il est vital que tout se passe comme c'est prévu.

"-Rââhhh... Vous me faites chier ! Dit le chasseur en sortant de la pièce.

.

Tout le monde garda le silence, et ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer.

.

"-Je suis désolée. Dit Anna. Je n'avait pas vu qu'il était à côté de moi, du coup il m'a entendu.

"-Anna t'as vraiment merdé sur ce coup là. Dit Sam. Je vais voir Dean.

"-Non Laisse. Dit Castiel. Laisse ... j'y vais.

Sam acquiesça en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

"-Il a raison Anna ! Dit Balthazar. T'as vraiment merdé là.

"-Mais je sais ... Dit elle, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Mais même moi j'arrive pas à me convaincre que ces trois mots ne sont pas des mots de malheur imminent.

"-Ce ne sont pas des mots de malheur imminent ! Dit Balthazar.

"-Non ?

"-NON !

"-C'est vrai ? Demanda Sam.

"-Bien sûr ! Vous dire ça n'influencera rien, donc je peux vous le révéler.

"-Mais c'est à Dean qu'il faut dire ça ! Il a eu son lot de malheur. Et il en voit un lui arriver en pleine gueule sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher, il faut lui dire qu'il fait fausse route !

"-Oui ... Je vais le dire à Castiel, il saura mieux que nous le rassurer à ce sujet. Dit-il en partant dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.

Anna le regarda s'éloigner, doutant de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle le garderait pour elle, elle avait fait assez de mal comme ça.

* * *

Balthazar sortie par la porte de derrière qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et il trouva Dean dans le jardin assis sur un banc, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains, Castiel, qui était sorti par devant arrivait au coin de la maison et il l'interpella avant qu'il ne le rejoigne.

"-Qu'y a-t-il Balthazar ? Dit ce dernier d'un ton las.

"-Je voulais te dire, "Dans la peine" n'est pas une annonce de malheur imminent, dis lui, il faut qu'il se reprenne. Rassure le, il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire ça et qu'il te crois.

Castiel fronça le front, doutant de ce que lui disait l'archange et il n'arrivait pas à voir dans son esprit, il semblait bloquer tout accès, ce qui le rendit encore plus suspicieux.

"-Puis-je te croire ? Tu me bloque l'accès à ton esprit.

"-Mais oui Castiel ! Fais moi confiance bon sang ! Je te le répète, ce n'est pas l'annonce d'un malheur IMMINENT ! Et pour ce qui est de l'accès de mon esprit, c'est depuis que j'ai caché le livre, tu ne veux pas savoir où il est n'est -ce pas ?

"-Non.

"-Alors voilà ! Ne te pose pas de questions là où il n'y a pas lieu de s'en poser. Il n'y a que moi qui sait où est le livre et il en restera ainsi. Maintenant pour la prophétie, fais moi confiance, et va rassurer ton chasseur !

"-Bien ! Je te crois, je te remercie Balthazar.

"-Pas la peine ... Ca ne change rien à la destinée que vous sachiez cela.

L'ange acquiesça et se tourna vers le banc au fond du jardin, regardant de loin son chasseur complètement envahis de confusion et de colère, tellement qu'elles remplissaient l'air ambiant et sa grâce en trembla de peine.

"-Fais vite ... il est mal.

"-Oui ... je sais...

Balthazar retourna dans la maison et Castiel avança en direction de Dean. Ce dernier ressenti tout de suite son approche car il baissa ses mains et se redressa un peu, les coudes toujours sur les genoux, regardant en direction du par-terre de fleur devant lui.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre, il stoppa.

"-Cass ... Laisse moi seul s'il te plait ... Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

"-Dean ... j'ai parlé à Balthazar ... il m'a révélé qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Dit-il en franchissant le dernier mètre qui les séparait pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

Dean fut immédiatement apaisé au contact de sa main sur lui et il souffla un peu.

.

_"Pas de malheur imminent alors ?_ Continua-t-il en pensée, ayant trouvé l'information dans l'esprit de son ange.

_"pas de malheur imminent non..._ Dit Castiel en passant devant lui, saisissant une de ses mains pour garder le contact, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_"Tu te rend bien compte que ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'arrivera rien hein ? Juste que c'est pas pour tout de suite._

_"Oui j'ai senti cette subtilité dans sa façon d'insister sur le mot imminent moi aussi._

_"Je sais je le sens._

_"Excuse moi, je te fais partager mes doutes. Alors que tu es déjà envahis par tellement de craintes..._

* * *

Sam les observait de la fenêtre de la cuisine, Dean semblait calmé, Castiel avait vraiment un effet bénéfique sur son frère. Continuant de les regarder il vit Castiel s'asseoir sur le banc près de lui, sa main dans la sienne, ils ne se parlaient pas, Dean regardait devant lui, tandis que son ange le regardait intensément, comme s'il essayait de lire dans son esprit, si intensément que Sam fut surpris du fait que d'où il était il pouvait voir le bleu de ses yeux.

Sam était content que Dean ait Castiel, mais eut un petit pincement au coeur en pensant qu'avant c'était lui le confident de son frère, son psy, sa maman, son grand frère, son ami, celui qui trouvait les mots pour qu'il aille mieux quand son moral était en berne. Il se sentait bien inutile depuis quelques temps maintenant. Cette dépendance fusionnelle qu'il y avait entre eux semblait s'estomper au fur et a mesure du temps et lui aussi il aurait bien aimé pouvoir parler à quelqu'un ... en parler à Dean. Son moral allait de moins en moins bien, il le sentait, cette prophétie lui faisait peur, et même si Balthazar avait dit qu'aucun malheur n'était prévu, il n'y croyait pas, il le sentait dans ses tripes, il allait arriver quelque chose de terrible, il allait arriver quelque chose à Dean, il le savait, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça, il se sentait impuissant devant le destin, il se sentait inutile et malgré le fait qu'ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux dans cette histoire... il se sentait seul...

"-Sam ?

Le jeune chasseur sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce derrière lui, tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées et il se retourna.

"-Oh excuse moi, je t'ai fait peur.

C'était Buffy, il en eu un frisson tout le long du dos.

"-Non c'est rien, t'inquiète, je rêvassais.

Elle s'approcha de lui et appuyant une main sur son bras, jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pour voir que c'était son frère qu'il regardait.

"-Tu es inquiet pour lui ?

"-Oui ... un peu ... mais il a Castiel ... il saura le calmer.

"-Wow ! Super convaincant ! Pourquoi tu donnes l'impression que ton petit chien est mort alors ?

"-Je ne...

"-Si si ! ! Tu as l'air abattu. Et pourtant on ne se connait pas, mais là franchement ... c'est voyant comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Sam haussa les épaules et baissa la tête.

_"Et bien !_ Se dit-il. _Va falloir que je me reprenne, parce que si une inconnue me perce à jour en deux secondes, Dean va s'en rendre compte aussi ... et il ne faut pas qu'il sache, il faut qu'il pense à lui plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour son pauvre et pitoyable petit frère qui se sent délaissé..."_

"-Sam ? T'es toujours avec moi ?

"-Hein ? Oui pardon ...

"-Tu as besoin de vider ton sac toi !

"-Perspicace !

"-Oui, j'ai l'habitude, j'ai tendance à bien cerner _les gens dignes d'intérêt_ que je rencontre ... en principe ... j'avoue ... j'ai déjà fait quelques erreurs mais passons ... Si tu as besoin de parler, je peux t'écouter ... parler à quelqu'un d'étranger est plus facile des fois...

"-Je ne sais pas ... je ne vais pas t'emmerder avec mes petits problèmes insignifiants, tu en a déjà bien assez avec les v...

"-Taratata ! Pas de ça ! Moi je te le propose parce que ça me fait plaisir. Et je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que le courant passe bien entre nous non ?

"-Oui c'est vrai...

"-Alors ?

Sam la regarda mais ne répondit rien.

"-Allez ! Suis moi. Dit-elle en perdant une de ses petites mains dans une des siennes, le tirant pour qu'il vienne avec elle. On va dans le bureau, il n'y a personne, on y sera tranquille.

Sam se laissa emporté docilement par l'impétueuse jeune femme, amusé par son assurance, son aptitude de meneuse d'hommes ... enfin ... de filles ... de Tueuses, était vraiment très convaincant et il avait vraiment envie de la laisser le mener ou elle voulait.

"_**"...les gens dignes d'intérêt..."**. _Se répéta-t-il._ C'est bien ce qu'elle a dit ? Ou j'ai rêvé ? Hum.._

* * *

Dean se tourna enfin vers son ange.

_"Mes craintes sont justifiées non ? J'ai peur de te perdre Cass ... Je crois que c'est pire la chose qui pourrait m'arriver ... si je te perd..._

_"Dean... _

_"J'ai pas oublié que si toi tu meurs c'est la fin. Qu'on ne se retrouvera pas au Paradis quand sera venu mon tour ... que si je te perd ... ça sera définitif..._

_"Dean, il ne s'agit pas forcement de la mort de l'un de nous deux ! Il ne s'agit pas forcement de nous, on aura peut-être d'autres pertes humaines, il y a beaucoup de monde impliqué dans cette histoire aujourd'hui..._

_"Tu te rend compte des responsabilités qui nous incombent ? Même si c'est pas l'un de nous, ça peut être n'importe quel personne là dans cette maison ! Ou plusieurs ! Ca peut être Sam PUTAIN !_

_"Dean...c'est pas en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles qu'on va avancer, il faut agir et maintenant qu'on connait ce probable risque de malheur, nous savons qu'on va devoir être très prudents pour éviter la moindre perte. De toutes façons c'est pas des morts qui vont sauver le Paradis. C'est nous !_

_"Oui, mais encore faut-il trouver ce guerrier cité dans la prophétie de ce matin ! Par contre tu peux me dire pourquoi cette fusion entre nous, si on doit juste sortir un guerrier légendaire du fond du placard ? _

_"Je ne sais pas, je me pose la même question, je ne comprend pas. A moins que nous ayons besoin de ça pour effectuer un rituel qui le ferait venir ... mais tout ça n'est encore que pure spéculation ... _

_"On nage vraiment dans le brouillard le plus complet !_

_"Oui... Et ... Tu ne me perdra pas Dean ... Je te l'ai promis et je tiendrai cette promesse._

_"Tu sais qu'on est à l'abris de rien, tu ne peux pas m'assurer une telle chose Cass... _

Castiel mena sa main à la joue de Dean qui pencha la tête pour mieux appuyer son visage contre sa paume.

"-Je te le promet Dean. Répéta-t-il à voix basse, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, laissant sa main sur sa joue, tandis qu'il faufilait l'autre dans son cou.

Dean se laissa glissé dans la douceur de ce baiser, posant ses mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui et l'enlacer fortement. Castiel fit passer sa main qui était sur sa joue, à l'arrière de sa tête, glissant ses doigts sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, pour pour unir leurs bouches plus fortement et approfondir ce baiser, qui devint rapidement, plus possessif, réveillant leur faim insatiable de l'autre, les faisant gémir de désir, de plaisir, submergés par leur passion. Quand ils ressentir tous les deux les prémices de l'excitation, qu'il n'avait pas moyen d'assouvir tout de suite, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletant, complètement à bout de souffle.

"-_Je t'aime._ Murmura Dean à l'oreille de son ange, où il avait niché son visage.

"-Moi aussi Dean... je t'aime. Dit-il en reculant sa tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

* * *

Giles relisait ses notes, la prophétie enfin correctement traduite et il se leva brusquement.

"-**ENSEMBLE LES ARMES ILS DOIVENT PRENDRE ! **Dit-il presque en hurlant. Faisant sursauter Willow, Kennedy, Anna et Balthazar qui étaient dans le salon avec lui.

"-Quoi ? Demanda Willow.

"-Les sabres ! Il faut que Buffy et Dean sortent chacun le leur en même temps ! _**"Et d'un même geste synchronisé" ... "Ensemble les armes ils doivent prendre" ! **_

"-Mais ouiiiiiiiii ! Dit la sorcière. C'est ça la clef ! **BUFFYYYYYYYY ! **Hurla-t-elle.

.

"-Wow ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Buffy en arrivant précipitamment dans le salon, suivie de Sam.

"-On sait comment faire pour retirer les sabres de l'ambre ! Répondit Willow, complètement enthousiasmée.

Sam se précipita en direction du jardin, il fallait qu'il prévienne son frère.

.

"-**DEEEANNNN !**

Ce dernier se leva brusquement et accouru vers lui, Castiel derrière lui.

"-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

"-On sait comment retirer les sabres de l'ambre !

"-C'est vrai ?

Sam acquiesça et ils rejoignirent les autres.

.

"-... mais c'est tout bête en fait ! Disait Buffy quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce.

"-Mais oui ! On se demande bien pourquoi on y a pas pensé ! Dit Willow.

"-Bah tout simplement parce que tu nous a dit que Dean devait les retirer !

"-Oui c'est vrai ! Un léger détail grammatical.

"-Et donc ? On fait comment ? Demanda Dean qui ne savait toujours pas.

"-Il faut que tu retires ton sabre de l'Enfer en même temps que moi je retirerai mon sabre du Paradis.

"-C'est tout ? On doit plonger nos mains dans l'ambre en même temps ?

"-Ouiiiiii ! Dit Willow.

"-Et bien voilà un problème de résolu ! Dit Balthazar.

"-Ouais ... attend t'emballe pas. Dit Dean. On a pas encore essayé hein !

"-Non mais c'est sur que c'est la bonne façon de procéder. Dit Castiel.

"-Tu crois ?

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Donc maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver Akandria ! Dit Willow. Et maintenant que je sais que c'est une déesse je pense que je trouverai plus facilement le bon rituel pour la faire venir à nous !

"'Oui. Dit Castiel. Mais il faudra faire ça près de l'arche, dans la grotte. Ce lieu est important.

"-Et il est magique ! Dit Kennedy. La différence qu'il y a entre la taille du rocher et l'intérieur, immense, il n'y a que la magie qui peut faire ça.

"-Ah ouais ce truc est complètement dingue ! Dit Dean.

"-C'est un sanctuaire alors. Dit Balthazar.

"-Un sanctuaire ? Demanda Willow.

"-Oui ... une immense cavité sphérique ?

"-Oui.

"-C'est ça c'est un sanctuaire, la grotte est formée par une boule d'énergie qui repousse les dimensions et fait un trou monumental sphérique dans un rocher qui ne paye pas de mine.

"-Souvent... Poursuivit Castiel. Ce genre de cavité sert de coffre pour cacher des armes puissantes, ou de tombeau pour des morts dont le corps a gardé la puissance qu'il avait de son vivant, pour protéger l'humanité. Là dans l'affaire qui nous concerne c'est donc un coffre.

"-Mais il a raison. Reprit Balthazar. Vu ce qui doit se passer à la mort de la déesse, il faudra que vous restiez à l'intérieur du sanctuaire.

"-Oui c'est impératif ! Tu pourras canaliser la magie de l'endroit pour avoir plus de puissance ... en plus de Balthazar, Anna et moi.

"-Oui avec nous en supplément tu devrais avoir assez d'énergie pour la convoquer, sans te tuer.

"-Quoi ? S'exclama Kennedy.

"-Oui. Dit Balthazar. "Dark Willow" aurait pu le faire toute seule, mais notre Willow ne peut pas, elle n'est pas assez puissante malgré le fait qu'elle ai un incommensurable pouvoir pour une humaine.

"-C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'elle est humaine qu'elle risquerait sa vie en puisant uniquement dans ses propres forces. Dit Castiel.

"-Et bien ! Dit l'intéressée. Je suis ravie de vous avoir sous la main pour le coup. Je ne savais pas tout ça.

"-Maintenant il faut trouver le bon rituel. Dit Balthazar. Je peux voir ce que tu as en grimoires et volumes cabalistiques, ésotériques ?

"-Oui bien sûr tout est en bas.

"-Ok allons-y.

"-Je viens avec vous. Dit Anna.

"-Moi aussi. Dit Giles en se levant.

Ils partirent tous les quatre en direction du sous sol, suivis de Kennedy, bouffée d'inquiétude malgré la présence rassurante des anges.

* * *

"-Bon et nous qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Dean.

"-Bah on a plus qu'à attendre en fait. Dit Buffy.

"-Oui il n'y a plus que ça a faire. Confirma Castiel.

"-Ok ! Dis donc Sammy ! T'en fais une tête ! Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

"-Non non ça va Dean, un peu fatigué c'est tout.

Dean fronça les sourcils, Sam, n'avait pas cette tête là quand il était fatigué, là c'était autre chose.

"-T'es sûr ?

"-Oui oui t'inquiète pas, occupe toi de toi, repose toi, je pense pas que le combat avec votre déesse sera de tout repos.

"-C'est vrai il a raison Dean. Dit Castiel. Buffy et toi devez vous reposer. On ne sais pas ce que les sabres auront comme effet sur votre corps quand vous les aurez en main.

"-C'est a dire ?

"-Deux cas de figure : Le premier, mais qui est assez rare, mais possible pour pouvoir le citer, les armes puisent l'énergie en vous et vous allez ressortir de se combat complètement vidés, le deuxième, les sabres on une puissance à eux qui se diffusera dans vos corps et vous rendra encore plus forts.

"-Et bien vu que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs j'espère bien qu'on sera devant le deuxième cas de figure.

"-Ouais ! Moi aussi. Dit Dean en s'affalant dans un des canapés.

"-Bon allez moi je vous laisse, je vais aller voir ce que fait ma petite soeur, je trouve bizarre de ne pas l'avoir vu de la matinée.

"-Tu cherche Dawn ? Demanda Une fille qui passait devant la porte.

"-Oui.

"-Elle est avec Faith dans sa chambre.

"-Dans la chambre de Faith ?

"-Ouais ouais !

"-Ok ! Je vais aller voir les voir, merci Lou.

L'autre continua son chemin sans un mot de plus.

Dean s'enfonça plus dans le canapé, Castiel vit tout de suite son malaise et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

"-Heuuu... Buffy ...

"-Oui Dean ?

"-Faith ... c'est à cause de moi ... tu comprends ?

"-Ah ! Ok ! D'accord. Je vais donc éviter d'aller mettre les pieds dans le plat, je vais la laisser discuter avec Dawn.

Dean acquiesça. Sam le regardait, incrédule, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu que seuls Dean, Buffy et même Castiel comprenaient. Mais il allait bien finir par connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et il préféra ne pas poser de question.

"-Sam ?

"-Hein ? Oui Buffy ?

"-Décidément ! T'es toujours dans la lune toi ! Je te demandais si tu avais faim. Eux ils vivent d'amour et d'eau fraîche mais moi j'ai faim, tu m'accompagne ?

"-Ah ouais, je mangerais bien un bout aussi moi.

"-Alors on y va !

Buffy sorti de la pièce de son pas décidé habituel et Sam pivota pour la suivre.

"-Hep Sam ! L'interpella Dean avant qu'il ne sorte du salon.

"-Quoi ?

"-Joli brin de fille hein mon Sammy ? Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

"-T'es con ! Répondit juste Sam en sortant vite, sentant ses joues rougir. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut être mal jugé son frère, il le cernait toujours aussi bien et il faisait toujours attention à lui malgré tout. Ca le rassura et il afficha son plus beau sourire avant de rentrer dans la cuisine où l'attendait Buffy.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de ce petit Sam à votre avis lol**

**Ouais hein ?! On va le laisser faire mumuse avec la gentille jeune fille hein ?**

**Par contre ne vous attendez pas a du slash Sam/Buffy je n'écrit pas de sexhétéro hein! Je m'implique trop dans ce que j'écrit donc je me limite au sexgay comme ça je reste à l'extérieur de la scène si vous voyez ce que je veux dire lol J'aime ma place de voyeuse. hé hé hé ! ! ! **

**Allez je vous laisse ! **

**A vos clavier et reviewez moi ! **

**Le chapitre 25 pour très vite ! Du moins je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'il arrive vite hihi!**

**Bisou à tous **

**Gab'**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ca y est ! Nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ... je vous préviens ... slash ! Et oui qu'est ce que vous voulez ... c'est la nature ! lol**

**Et Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews oui même toi anonyme qui n'aime pas Buffy hihihi ! **

**(((Petit avis a ceux pour qui le passage _crossover Buffy/SPN_ dérange ... ce n'est que passager, j'en ai besoin pour quelque chose de bien précis et très important et si ça ne vous plait toujours pas ... attendez que le passage soit passé !)))**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture ! Et vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

Dean et Castiel étaient tous les deux, seuls dans le salon à présent, Dean fit approcher Castiel plus près de lui d'un bras sur ses épaules. L'ange ne se fit pas prier pour se pelotonner contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"-Elle t'aime.

"-Hein ? Demanda Dean. Qui ?

"-Faith.

"-Ah ! ... oui ...

"-Je sent que ça te fais du mal, mais je ne saisi pas trop pourquoi.

"-C'est de ma faute tout ça.

"-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On ne contrôle pas les sentiments, tu le sais.

"-Cass... J'était le Dean d'il y a douze ans, Faith était tout à fait le type de femme qui m'attirait...

"-Je sais...

"-J'ai pas résisté une minute, elle m'a plut tout de suite. Je sentais une absence, un trou dans mon coeur, c'était toi, mais, mon instinct de prédateur de l'époque à gagné. Et malgré l'échec cuisant de notre premier baiser ce matin là, quand ta grâce nous a éjecté loin l'un de l'autre, j'ai pas pu résister à réessayer dans l'après midi. Et il ne s'est rien passé Cass... ta grâce ne nous a pas séparé ... on avait le champ libre ... la pire chose qui pouvait arriver !

"-C'est parce qu'on avait fait revenir l'autre Dean, ça a perturbé mes émotions et trompé ma grâce, je croyais t'avoir retrouvé.

"-Le problème c'est que moi du coup, j'était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, je voulais de cette relation, c'est elle qui a reculé, à cause de toi .. enfin à cause de la personne qu'il semblait me manquer, la personne chère à mon coeur, que j'aurais regretté d'avoir trompé si on avait été plus loin.

"-C'est une fille bien.

"-Oui ! Elle a pensé à moi avant de penser à elle ! Mais le fait que je ... de mon ... attachement à elle ... si rapide et que je ressente que c'était réciproque ... j'aurais pas dû ... je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, c'est compliqué dans ma tête ... j'arrive pas à mettre les choses dans l'ordre parce que je t'aime TOI ... comme un dingue ... à en crever même ... et que ces sentiments pour elle dans mon coeur, son comme étranger ... je ne sais pas comment dire ...

"-Je comprend Dean je le vois dans ton esprit, ne cherche pas à m'expliquer, j'ai bien compris.

"-Maintenant elle souffre ... et ça m'emmerde.

"-Peut-être voudrais tu lui offrir une nuit ?

"-**Mais t'es dingue ! **Dit Dean en se redressant pour le regarder bien en face.

"-Ca peut la soulager de t'avoir perdu.

"-Ca ne la soulagera pas ! Bien au contraire ! Ca empirerait les choses ! Elle veux pas baiser ! Elle est amoureuse de moi ! Tu devrais comprendre mieux que quiconque ! Et je trouve très bizarre que tu me dise de faire ça sans que cela te gêne ! Alors qu'hier tu m'a fait une crise de jalousie pour un regard !

"-Mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasse ... seulement ... tu es très attaché à elle ... et ça te blesse cette situation, alors ...

"-**Alors quoi ?** Dit Dean en haussant la voix.

"-_chuuuut!_ Fit Castiel.

"-_Alors quoi ?_ Reprit Dean en baissant le ton au maximum pour que leur conversation ne reste qu'entre eux deux, il était trop énervé pour se contenter de le faire qu'en pensées. _Tu veux sacrifier ton bien-être à toi en m'envoyant dans ses bras à elle ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Je profite de l'aubaine ? Ouais ! Génial ! Mon mec me laisse carte blanche ! J'ai une nuit de permission ! Je vais pouvoir baiser une fille ! Depuis le temps je me demande si je sais encore comment on fait !_

"-_Dean ... ne le prend pas comme ça... pardon je n'aurais p..._

"-... Oui .. c'est vrai ... j'ai gardé en moi ce que je ressentais pour elle quand tu n'étais plus dans ma tête ... c'est vrai ... j'ai tout gardé ... mais c'est vraiment rien à coté de ce que je ressens pour toi ... et tu le sais Cass hein ? ... Dis moi que tu le sais ... _je t'en supplie..._ Lui dit-il implorant sa réponse.

"-Oui Dean je sais que ça n'a rien de comparable. Dit il en posant sa main sur sa joue rougie par la colère. _... excuse moi ..._ qu'est-il bon de faire dans ce genre de circonstance alors ?

Dean posa son front sur l'épaule de son ange qui passa immédiatement ses doigts sur sa nuque, pour échouer dans ses cheveux et l'apaiser.

"-_Je ne sais pas..._ souffla-t-il. _...j'en sais rien du tout... j'ai le sentiment de t'avoir trompé Cass... et de te tromper encore... et putain ça me déchire les entrailles._

"-Mais non Dean... arrête de te tourmenter. Dit Castiel en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour lui faire relever la tête. Tu ne m'a pas trompé Dean ... ton coeur a fonctionné normalement au vu des circonstances, _tu sais ... ce coeur si pur ..._ Lui dit-il en souriant.

Puis il planta ses yeux dans les siens, avant d'embrasser une à une ses paupières, son front, passant sur sa tempe, sa joue, le coté de son nez, le coin de sa bouche, puis, son autre joue, sa pommette, sa tempe et de nouveau son front, descendant sur l'arête de son nez et sa lèvre supérieure et finir sur sa bouche.

Dès le premier baiser Dean avait fermé les yeux, se laissant aller à ce doux manège qu'avait entreprit son ange, chacun des baisers était remplit de mots pleins de tendresse et d'amour, remplis de leur bonheur fusionnel et si intensément doux, que quand Castiel quitta ses lèvres pour replonger son regard dans le sien et que Dean rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient embués de larmes. Le coeur de Castiel fit un bond et il reprit impétueusement possession de sa bouche, le lançant dans un baiser ardent et passionné, il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, il l'aimait trop, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, il l'aimait, _"je t'aime" "je t'aime" "je t'aime"_ il voulait qu'il le sache, il voulait qu'il le sache !

Dean répondit à son baiser avec la même ferveur, attirant Castiel sur lui.

.

Et tout d'un coup, il furent envahis d'une chaleur intense dans tout leur corps, dans leur sang, dans leurs veines, ils devinrent comme une seule et même masse, une boule en fusion, même un regard angélique aurait dû plisser les yeux pour les regarder, tellement leur aura irradiait de lumière.

Chaque point de contact entre leurs corps brûlaient, alors que le reste était parcouru de frissons, tellement ils y avaient froid. Il fallait qu'ils unissent leurs corps , ils n'étaient même plus maîtres d'eux même, la fusion les consumait, en un battement d'ailes ils furent sur leur lit et la clef tourna dans la serrure. Un claquement de doigts et ils étaient isolés et nus, se caressant de mille mains, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, tournant et retournant l'un sur l'autre sur les draps encore froissés du matin.

Un dernier retournement et Dean sur le dos ne voulant pas interrompre le ballet de leurs bouches, leurs lèvres, leurs langues, reprit un instant le contrôle de son esprit pour entrer dans celui de Castiel.

_"Cass... maintenant Cass... je veux te sentir en moi..._

Castiel émit un gémissement dans sa bouche, reprenant aussi un semblant de cohérence dans ses pensées pour lui répondre :

_"Oh oui Dean..._

Instantanément deux doigts lubrifiés de l'ange, entrèrent en lui, le faisant se cambrer au summum d'un plaisir immédiat, mais tellement insuffisant.

_"Cass... viens... maintenant..._

Leurs bouches se séparèrent à regret, quand Castiel recula pour passer ses épaules sous les genoux de Dean, sans trop savoir lequel des deux avait pensé ça et sans tergiverser, Castiel remplaça ses doigts par son sexe, faisant pénétrer seulement son gland en premier lieu et le temps de souffler un peu sous la profusion de sensations qui les noyait, finir d'entrer en lui jusqu'à la garde d'un seul coup de rein.

Dean, était en suspension, complètement cambré, ne touchant plus le lit que de sa tête, rejetée en arrière au fond des oreillers et ses bras tendus contre le matelas, ses mains agrippées aux draps.

Les mains de Castiel cramponnées à ses hanches, les ongles plantés dans sa peau, la tête en arrière lui aussi, donnait de violents coups de reins, faisant claquer ses testicules sur les fesses de son amant. Ils étaient complètement possédés par les sensations de l'autre qui se mélangeaient avec leurs propres plaisir et ça durait, la fusion décuplait leur endurance et plus ça durait, plus ça montait, ressentant encore de l'excitation inassouvie.

Soudainement, ils eurent l'impression d'être dans le corps de l'autre, chacun se voyait, ne sachant pas trop s'ils avaient échangé les corps ou si leur communication leur faisait voir avec les yeux de l'autre. Et le temps de se poser la question, le plaisir monta à nouveau d'un cran, ils étaient à nouveau dans leur propre corps.

Castiel disait des choses que Dean ne comprenait pas, entrecoupées de gémissements tellement érotiques que Dean en fut encore plus excité, et tandis qu'il amenait une main à son sexe, Castiel accompagna son geste et mêlant ses doigts aux siens, guida sa main pour le masturber fermement.

Dean rejeta de nouveau la tête en arrière, secoué de par les tremblements de son corps et par les à-coups donnés par Castiel, à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait au plus profond de lui et que sa main serrait la sienne sur sa verge, au gland écarlate et gonflée comme jamais, et il ne pu retenir un gémissement rauque proche du cri, quand dans un dernier coup de reins violent, Castiel se libéra en lui et qu'il éjacula à son tour dans leurs mains.

Apres quelques va et vient supplémentaires, pour finir, ils se rendirent compte que c'était loin d'être terminé, leur excitation était toujours très présente, et leurs sexes restaient bandés au maximum malgré tout.

Castiel se baissa un peu pour se retirer de Dean et lui reposer le dos sur le lit. Écartant ses jambes, Dean les fit redescendre de ses épaules, de chaque coté de lui, longeant ses bras, légèrement gêné, ne se souvenant pas comment il s'était retrouvé comme ça.

Puis se penchant encore, Castiel s'allongea sur Dean, remontant jusqu'à son visage en frottant son sexe contre le sien, le faisant râler de plaisir, tellement ils étaient encore insatisfaits et profitant du fait qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, il y introduisit sa langue, allant à la rencontre de sa consoeur, qui l'accueilli avec fougue. Ils continuèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, ils allait devoir remettre ça, ils le savaient tous les deux, et il était hors de question de prendre une douche froide, c'était trop extraordinaire pour laisser passer ça.

Leur baiser fit tout de suite monter la pression d'un autre cran. Ils se demandaient s'ils allaient réussir à sortir de cet engrenage luxurieux, mais, il fallait qu'ils assouvissent ce besoin vital d'unir leurs corps.

"-_... Hummm.. Il m'en faut encore Mon Ange..._ Dit Dean, qui savait parfaitement que Castiel avait déjà cette information, mais il le désirait tellement, qu'il voulait se l'entendre le lui dire.

"-_Je sais...Moi aussi Dean hummm..._

Dean réalisa soudainement qu'il manquait quelque chose :

"-_Dis donc ... t'as réussi à contrôler tes ailes ?_

"-._.. heu... nan... j'y suis pour rien ... mais bon ..._ Dit-il avec un regard coquin. _...on a pas fini..._

"-_C'est vrai..._

Dean n'arrêtaient pas de balader ses mains sur le corps de Castiel qui continuait de bouger sur lui, pour toujours plus de frissons au contact de leurs sexes, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs bouches si près l'une de l'autre que leurs souffles se croisaient, quand Castiel se redressa sur ses mains. Et ne lâchant pas une seconde Dean du regard, il recula, attrapant une main de son chasseur pour l'inciter à le suivre.

Descendant du lit, suivit de Dean, il reculait toujours et une fois qu'il s'arrêta, ils étaient près de la fenêtre de la chambre.

"-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Dean qui se laissa guider pour se retrouver tout contre lui, là, debout.

Castiel l'embrassa très sensuellement et descendit le long de son corps, se tenant à ses hanches, il lécha la peau de son torse, de son ventre, et posant un genou à terre, il empoigna son érection dans une main, amena ses lèvres jusqu'à son gland toujours aussi turgescent, mais à présent très violacé et hypersensible et il le prit en bouche sensuellement.

Dean le regarda faire, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux noirs, se mordant la lèvre, de voir son sexe entrer et ressortir de la bouche, des lèvres douces de son ange, était tellement érotique qu'il se senti gonfler encore un peu plus. Le corps tremblant et prit de soubresauts répétés, il râlait de plaisir, faisant gémir son ange. Son sexe tellement sensible senti même les vibrations causées par ses gémissements et ça le rendit dingue. Il attrapa alors Castiel par les épaules et le fit se relever pour le faire reculer et l'adosser au mur derrière lui, se collant tout contre lui léchant ses lèvres, avant de faire pénétrer sa langue entre elles à plusieurs reprises, léchant la langue de son amant.

"_-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Demanda-t-il enfin contre sa bouche, haletant.

Castiel le regarda dans les yeux et se tourna pour être dos à lui, la joue posée sur le mur :

_"-Je veux ça Dean..._

La sang du chasseur ne fit qu'un tour aux souvenirs que ça faisait remonter en lui, la première fois où la fusion montra ses effets surnaturels... et il colla à nouveau son corps contre celui de son homme, son érection palpitante contre ses fesses. Castiel avait gardé ce désir, et il existait toujours aussi dans l'esprit de Dean, mais cette fois ce serait différent, il n'allait pas y mettre la violence de la première fois. Castiel passa sa main dans son dos pour s'emparer du membre de Dean et ce dernier ressenti le froid du lubrifiant qu'il était en train d'appliquer sur sa peau chaude et déjà brillante de salive.

Une légère morsure dans la nuque qui fit râler son ange et Dean se mit à parcourir ses épaules de baisers, léchant sa peau par intermittence, leurs coeurs battaient à tout rompre, leurs respirations rapides, leur impétueux désir émanait par tout les pores de leur peau, ça les rendait dingue, comme une crise de manque qui avait duré trop longtemps, il fallait qu'ils ai vite leur dose...vite.

Mais Dean ne voulait pas se laisser aller à une trop grande bestialité, malgré ce puissant désir qui le réclamait plus que tout, il descendit donc lentement sa main gauche tout le long du corps de son ange en caresse, dérivant sur son ventre, tandis que son autre main se baladait sur sa nuque, son cou ses épaules, puis son omoplate droite, son flanc pour remonter sur son torse, continuant de dévorer sa peau de ses lèvres humides. Castiel se sentait fondre sous cette profusion de tendresse, se demandant comment Dean pouvait réussir de tour de force, de résister à cette faim violente, pour prendre son temps de l'aimer tout simplement en lui procurant ces myriades de caresses toutes plus douces les unes que les autres, au lieu de le prendre violemment comme son corps devait lui réclamer. Lui, il n'avait pas eu cette délicatesse pour Dean et il se dit qu'il allait devoir se rattraper.

_"Je t'aime Dean"_ Lui hurla-t-il par la pensée.

_"Ne t'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure ... on avait pas le contrôle"_

Castiel fut gêné, Dean avait entendu toutes ses réflexions.

_"Tes mains, ta bouche sur moi .. .c'est tellement bon ... mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais ... moi j'ai ... _humm..._ viens Dean... _Finit-il dans un souffle.

Complètement enivré par ses mots, Dean perdit le peu de concentration qu'il avait. Castiel lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps en préparation, qu'il voulait qu'il vienne en lui et le sentir le faire, quitte à avoir mal, Dean en fut électrisé des pieds à la racine des cheveux. Il dirigea donc sa main gauche jusqu'à sa fesse pour l'écarter un peu tandis que Castiel écartait légèrement ses pieds.

Et prenant fermement son érection en main, Dean se présenta immédiatement devant l'intimité de son ange et en força l'entré lentement, progressivement. Sans préparation, Castiel était très serré et lui était tellement gonflé et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal malgré tout, mais le lubrifiant aidant ... et c'était tellement bon...

Castiel avait la tête rejetée en arrière, Dean le menton logé dans son cou, sa bouche jouant avec le lobe de son oreille, il progressait toujours doucement, il était maintenant à mi chemin, au bord de l'explosion, l'envie de le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde d'un seul grand coup de rein le dévorait.

"-_Putain Cass... ça va ?_

"-_Oui ... vas-y...humm..._

Il avait répondu à la question sans qu'elle soit posée et il cambra un peu plus le dos, se penchant légèrement, ce qui fit pivoter un peu son bassin en arrière, donnant un meilleur accès à son amant qui lui agrippa les hanches des deux mains, pour que d'un mouvement ferme, leurs bassins se rapprochent jusqu'à la collision et que Dean se retrouve enfin entièrement en lui. Ils lâchèrent en coeur un grand râle rauque de satisfaction.

Leurs peaux étaient couvertes de frissons de plaisir, emportés dans une félicité peu commune, qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir connaître, qu'ils étaient les seuls à partager. Volupté suprême due à cette extraordinaire fusion que leurs corps leur offraient.

Glissant sa main gauche jusqu'au ventre brûlant de Castiel et l'autre dans son dos, entre ses omoplates, caressant la zone sensible d'où naissaient ses ailes d'ange, Dean se mit en mouvement, faisant de lents va et viens en son amant, leur procurant ainsi, ce plaisir dont ils étaient affamés et insatiables, débutant un concert à deux voix, de cris, de râles et de gémissements qu'ils laissaient sortir librement, se délectant des sons de l'autre.

Castiel, les mains sur le mur jusqu'ici, en amena une derrière la tête de Dean, toujours près de la sienne, agrippa sa nuque et penchant la tête en arrière, tourna son visage vers celui de son chasseur pour l'embrasser. Dean continuait l'aller et venir en lui, ils étaient couvert de sueur, tellement leurs corps dégageaient de chaleur, leurs coeurs étaient comme fous, ils manquaient d'air, un coup de rein plus fort fit crier Castiel qui perdit le contact des lèvres de son autre qui lui répétait inlassablement combien il l'aimait, qui lui hurlait littéralement dans sa tête, tout comme il le faisait lui même. La sensation de n'être plus qu'un, était démente, leurs esprit semblaient alignés sur le même plan, totalement fusionnés l'un dans l'autre. Ils étaient tellement haut dans les limbes du plaisir qu'ils auraient voulu ne jamais en redescendre et quand la jouissance semblait ne plus pouvoir monter plus haut, ils furent prit dans un tourbillon, ils allaient venir, la jouissance se transforma en un bonheur suprême et Dean eu juste le temps de s'enfoncer un dernière fois profondément en l'ange et de se pencher en arrière, ramenant ses bras dans son dos, que Castiel jouit et ses ailes jaillirent entre eux. Il les replia sur son dos et se retourna à une vitesse indescriptible, juste à temps pour rattraper Dean, que se ailes avaient déséquilibré et qui était sur le point de tomber en arrière.

"-Wow ! ... Putain ! ... Ca c'est du réflexe ! ... Merci Cass. Dit-il à bout de souffle, dans les bras de son "sauveur".

"-Désolé Dean...

"-C'est rien ... je n'y ai ... plus pensé non plus tu sais...

"-Tu n'as rien ? ... Tu n'es pas blessé ?

"-Non ... je crois que c'est bon ... j'ai toujours mes bras. Dit-il en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

"-Oui heureusement ... j'ai eu peur ... quand j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait, c'était trop tard.

"-Moi je me demande comment j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de reculer ... et de retirer mes bras qui faisaient obstacle ... je suis tout bizarre, comme dans du coton.

"-C'était incroyable...

"-Ah ouais ... carrément incroyable ... dommage qu'il y ai eu ce petit jaillissement d'ailes au moment le plus intense...

Castiel pencha la tête, et comprenant rapidement, il baissa les yeux pour regarder entre eux.

"-Tu n'as pas...

"-Non... Dit Dean un sourire en coin.

Castiel lui sourit à son tour, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser et le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'ils basculent sur le lit.

"-_Je vais m'occuper de toi tout de suite... _Lui dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Dean allongé sur le lit, les pieds sur le sol ne répondit rien et se souleva sur les coudes pour regarder Castiel qui descendait le long de son ventre, ses mains sur ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux sur la descente de lit et qu'il prenne avidement son érection toujours palpitante dans sa bouche.

Le plaisir immédiat qui lui traversa le corps, fut tel qu'il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, agrippant les draps, le dos cambré, la tête en arrière, râlant de bonheur.

"-_Putain Casssss...t'es trop bon à ce jeu là..._

Castiel émit un grognement de plaisir, il adorait qu'il lui fasse ce genre de compliment.

Dean était dans son tripe complètement soumis à ce que lui faisait subir son ange quand on frappa à la porte :

"-_Putain c'est pas possible... hummm... je rêve... _Marmona-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Puis orientant la tête en direction de la porte :

"-***QUOI ?***

On re-frappa :

"_-Dean ! C'est Sam, T'es là ?" _

"-_Merde ... hummm... Cass ... le son... hummm..._

N'interrompant pas ce qu'il faisait, il leva juste une main pour claquer des doigts et la reposa sur le ventre de Dean, reprenant ses caresses là où il les avait laissées, et serra la base de son sexe dans son autre main, pour malicieusement concentrer ses jeux de bouches sur son gland.

"**-Oui quoi ?** _... Rââhh... Cass... t'es un sadique... _Dit-il tout bas.

_"-Dean je peux te parler ?"_

"-Nan pas là non ! _... Humm... Putain ... je vais venir..._

A ses mots, Castiel l'emboucha entièrement, et se mit à faire de rapides va et viens.

"_-Ooohh allez t'as bien 5 minutes "!_

"-Nan je les ai pas .. **Mais putain ! _...Raaahhhh..._ Sam ! Tu veux que je te glisse un dessin sous la porte ou quoi ?** ... S'énerva-t-il quand il senti l'orgasme monter en flèche. ..._Râââhhh putain Cass... coupe coupe ! _Fini-t-il à voix basse_._

Castiel, toujours à sa tache claqua des doigts. Et Dean pu lâcher un grand râle dû au plaisir intense qui l'avait submergé et il se libéra dans la bouche de son Ange, qui, une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir donné satisfaction à Dean, planta son regard dans le sien et remonta à sa hauteur comme un chat pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

* * *

Sam s'était sauvé, enfui à toutes jambes même, il avait comprit soudainement qu'il n'était pas arrivé au bon moment et des sons suspects, lui avaient envoyé des images dans sa tête qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais imaginer. Mais bon, au moins il n'était pas entré, pas comme la fois où, dans un motel il avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer la tête par la porte et qu'il avait surpris Dean avec cette fille. Vision qui resurgissait maintenant qu'il y pensait, forcément. "Des actes naturels" avait dit Dean, oui, bien sûr, quand c'est toi le personnage principal d'accord ... mais quand c'est les autres ... quand c'est ton frère ... Sam secoua la tête et redescendit le grand escalier rapidement, espérant ne pas se faire engueuler par Dean pour le dérangement, quand ils daigneraient les faire profiter de leur présence. Mais bon ... il était midi ... ils n'avait pas autre chose à faire franchement ?

* * *

Dean et Castiel s'étaient glissés sous les draps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils prenaient la mesure de ce qui venait de leur arriver, de cet état dans lequel ils s'étaient soudainement retrouvés sans pratiquement rien contrôler.

"-Depuis quand on ne contrôle plus la situation ? Demanda Dean. Enfin ... je m'entend hein ... quand je dis plus contrôler, mais depuis quand on à plus le choix ? Depuis quand ce sont nos corps qui décident avant nos cerveaux ?

"-Ca doit être l'évolution normale...

"-L'évolution normale de quoi ? De la fusion ? Mais elle nous emmène vers quoi cette fusion ? On va finir par se fondre l'un dans l'autre comme des siamois tu vas voir ... Dit-il en riant.

"-Mais non... t'es bête. Rit Castiel à son tour.

"-Quoi que ... Reprit-il continuant dans sa connerie. Tout bien réfléchis .. tout dépend de par où on serait accroché ... et vu les moments ou elles se produisent ces transes, j'ai bien une petite idée ... ça pourrait être intéressant...

"-Dean ... je ne crois pas que nos corps vont vraiment fusionner, mon corps n'est qu'un vaisseau, il est complètement en dehors de toute cette histoire... ce sont nos essences, nos âmes qui fusionnent.

.

"-Dis donc ... à un moment ... tu t'es pas vu comme si tu étais moi ... je sais pas comment le dire ... heu... à un moment je me suis vu comme si j'était à ta place ... mais j'étais moi ... je sais pas si je suis clair...

"-Si oui ! Je vois de quoi tu parles ... ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais moi aussi je me suis vu avec tes yeux oui.

"-Étrange non ? J'ai eu l'impression de me faire l'amour à moi même ...

"-Oui en effet, ce fut très troublant ...

"Qu'est ce que tu crois qui s'est passé ? On a échangé nos corps ?

"-Nooonnn ... moi si je sors de ce corps, ça se voit crois moi ... ça ne se fait pas comme ça ... je pense plus à la connexion de nos deux esprits, on s'est vu dans les yeux de l'autre, on est passé des pensées partagées, aux images, tu t'es vu comme je te vois, et vice versa.

"-Oui c'était ma deuxième hypothèse. Donc on va par là ?

"-Oui avec le temps on pourra communiquer sans se toucher c'est sûr et donc l'évolution nous permettra aussi de partager ce que l'on voit.

"-Donc ça implique qu'on pourra communiquer même si on est loin l'un de l'autre ... aucun intérêt que je vois ce que tu vois ... si je le vois déjà devant moi...

"-Oui c'est sûr ... il n'y aurait pas grand intérêt à développer cette capacité si c'est pour ne pas pouvoir le faire sur de longues distances.

"-Interessant... Comme "Big Brother" mais juste entre nous ...

"-Oui mais à mon avis, c'est pas pour tout de suite ...

* * *

Au sous-sol, Balthazar et Anna purent souffler un peu, ils avaient ressenti une forte énergie, qui avait commencé à se dégager légèrement, pas loin d'eux, au rez de chaussée et qui s'était amplifiée en se déplaçant à l'étage supérieur, Balthazar comprit tout de suite que cette énergie émanait de Castiel et Dean et avait dû rassurer Anna qui avait été submergée et s'était affolé, se demandant ce qui approchait de si puissant. Maintenant ça semblait s'être calmé.

_"C'est fini ?_ Demanda Anna à Balthazar en pensée.

_"Oui, leur fusion a dû être vraiment puissante, je ne pensait pas ... c'est vraiment incroyable ce qu'ils dégagent, ... ils vont devenir puissants._

_"Tu crois que ça peut être dangereux ? Tu ne penses pas que Raphaël peut avoir repéré une telle émanation d'énergie de là haut ?_

_"Non je ne pense pas que ce soit sorti de la maison, ces lieux sont magiques, protégé par Willow. _

"-Exact ! Dit la sorcière qui s'était rapprochée d'eux.

"-Tu entends nos pensées ? Demanda Balthazar étonné.

"-Seulement si je le décide, pas tout le temps. Mais j'ai vu que vous sembliez en pleine conversation et j'ai été curieuse. Alors comme ça vous sentez leur fusion vous ?

"-Oui. Dit Balthazar. L'énergie qu'elle dégage.

"-Ah au moins vous n'avez pas eu d'orgasme ... heureusement ... ça aurait été gênant. Rit-elle.

"-Quoi ? Demanda Anna, qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

"-Ce matin, je dormais et j'ai été réveillée par un orgasme de dingue, celui de Dean si j'ai bien compris et la prophétie qui relie la notre à la leur est apparue sur mon ventre.

"-Wow ! Fit Balthazar amusé.

"-Ouais ... comme tu dis ! Rit Willow. Ils s'amusent bien ces deux là, je peux vous le garantir !

"-En effet. Reprit Anna. Je préfère ressentir leur énergie que leur plaisir ... c'est vrai que ça aurait été gênant.

"-Rôôhhh. Se moqua Balthazar. Mais toi c'est pas pareil Anna ... ça t'aurait rappelé des souvenirs ... tu y a goûté au petit Dean si je ne m'abuse.

Anna s'empourpra en baissant les yeux.

"-Naaan C'est vrai ? Demanda Willow. Et bien ! On peut dire qu'il aime les anges lui !

Balthazar éclata de rire, ce qui fit se retourner Giles et Kennedy qui étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce vers eux.

"-Balthazar ! S'exclama Anna.

"-Rôôhh oui pardon, j'arrête. Bon on en était où nous ?

"-Oui ... Dit Willow. Alors ... J'ai trouvé, je pense, quelque chose d'intéressant... Regardez ça ...

Allant jusqu'à son bureau, elle tendit a Balthazar un gros livre aux pages épaisses et jaunies.

"-Le problème c'est que tout est écrit en latin et là je me débrouille mais le rituel lui même est écrit en sanskrit comme vous pouvez le voir, et moi le sanskrit ...

"-T'inquiète pas c'est pas un problème. Dit Castiel qui descendait les escaliers suivi de Dean. Nous savons lire toutes les langues.

"-Tieeeennnns... Dit Balthazar. Castiel ... Dean ... alors ? ...

"-Alors quoi ? Demanda Dean.

"-Comment dire ... s'en est où cette fusion ?

"-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le chasseur sur la défensive.

"-Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi Dean, vous avez passé une nouvelle étape ?

"-Une ét... Sam t'a parlé ?

"-Sam ? Pourquoi Sam ? Vous jouez à trois maintenant ? Naaannn... Anna et moi en avons ressenti l'énergie. Nous sommes comme dans une boite de pétri ici, rien ne rentre, mais rien ne sort non plus, et les anges sont reliés les uns aux autres ne l'oubliez pas !

Dean devint soudainement rouge comme une pivoine, à la fois gêné et en colère contre Balthazar qui leur parlait de ça devant tout le monde comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de leur vie privée.

"-Nous sommes désolés. Dit Castiel d'une voix très posée. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment contrôlé ce qui vient de se passer...

"-Bon si on parlait d'autre chose ! Coupa Dean exaspéré. On a pas une déesse à trouver ?

"-Oui ! Dit Willow. Tu as raison, ne nous égarons pas, ça devient gênant.

"-Exactement ... gênant.

Castiel regarda Dean un moment, amusé, puis retourna son attention sur Balthazar, qui paraissait s'amuser beaucoup à taquiner Dean, au vu de la lueur espiègle qu'il avait dans les yeux.

"-Balthazar ?

"-Oui Castiel ?

"-Alors ? Que dit le rituel ?

"-Il va falloir du temps pour réunir toutes les conditions. Et il va falloir que Willow passe par un rituel de purification de soi.

"-Non ! C'est vrai ? Rââhh si je pouvait lire ça, ça serait plus simple !

"-Ah mais si ce n'est que ça ! Dit Balthazar.

Et il leva la main pour la poser sur la tête de la sorcière :

"-Ferme les yeux Willow.

"-OK !

Puis, il ferma les yeux à son tour.

"_-Voit !_ Dit-il tout simplement.

"-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Dit Willow en ouvrant un oeil.

"-Oui regarde par toi même. Dit-il en lui tendant le livre.

"-Wow ! Génial ! Je lit le sanskrit ! **GILES ! JE LIS LE SANSKRIT ! **

"-Oui Willow. Dit-il amusé.

"-Oh merci Balthazar !

"-De rien ma belle, ca nous évitera la corvée de lecture. Non je déconne, c'est mieux ainsi.

"-Oui. Dit Castiel. Le fait que tu lises toi même les textes évitera les oublies, et tu pourras mieux te concentrer sur les choses à faire et a les organiser.

Willow était déjà en pleine lecture du rituel, avide d'apprendre, et de savoir.

"-Mais si je comprend bien on ne peux pas le faire tout de suite ? Demanda Dean.

"-Willow ? Tu penses qu'il te faudra combien de temps pour que toutes les conditions soit réunies. Insista Castiel.

"-Deux semaines...

"**-DEUX SEMAINES ?** s'étonna Dean.

"-Oui ! Peut-être moins. Il y a certaines amulettes qu'il faut que je trouve d'ici là, après il faudra que je les consacre et ça se fait que certains jours de la semaine, je dois me purifier au moins sept jours et tout ... oui ! Deux semaines.

"-Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer. Dit Anna. Moi je reste ici, pour aider Willow. Castiel ?

"-Oui, on va faire comme ça ! Tu pourras l'aider à trouver les différentes choses dont elle aura besoin aux quatre coins du monde. Pas la peine qu'on reste tous ici jusqu'au rituel. Qu'en penses tu Balthazar ?

"-Je suis d'accord. Comme ça moi je vais aller voir là haut si je peux m'intégrer au groupe de Raphaël, je crois ne pas avoir trop de mal à lui faire croire que je suis de son côté vu mes précédents méfaits au Paradis et aussi tout ce que je vous ai fait subir à vous. Dit-il avec une grimace honteuse. Et je pourrais vous renseigner sur ses intentions.

"-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Castiel. tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu risqué pour toi ?

"-Mais noooonnn... ne t'inquiète pas, si ça commence à sentir mauvais pour mes plumes, je prendrai mes ailes à mon cou. Dit-il en riant.

"-D'accord.

"-Fais attention à toi Balthazar.

"-T'inquiète belle Anna, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre trop de risques. Dit-il en caressant sa joue.

"-Willow ?

"-Oui Castiel.

"-Qu'en penses tu ?

"-Oui ça serait cool qu'Anna reste avec moi, car j'aurai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui pourra aller me chercher des items et des plantes en un éclair et aussi m'aider a accomplir certains rituels d'après ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant... et en plus il va falloir que je les adapte à ma confession...

"-Pourquoi ? Demanda Dean.

"-Je suis de confession juive ... et tout ces rituels sont orientés par la religion catholique... mais ce n'est pas un problème, l'adaptation pourras se faire.

"-Oui et tu auras Anna pour l'équilibre. Dit Castiel.

"-Oui voilà.

"-Et pour la croix de la destinée on fait quoi ? On attend ? Demanda Dean.

"-Oui je pense que c'est plus prudent parce qu'on ne sais pas ce qui se passera quand vous les sortirez, peut être ne pourrez vous plus les lâcher le temps qu'Akandria soit vaincue. Dit Balthazar.

"-Ah bah super ! Heureusement qu'on a pas réussi à le faire hier !

"-Oui c'est clair ! Dit Willow, on avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

"-Bon moi je vais monter vois Buffy pour lui expliquer tout ça. Et on pourra s'en aller.

"-Castiel ! L'interpella la sorcière alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers l'escalier.

"-Oui Willow ?

"-Il faudra que je vous parle ... à Dean et toi avant que vous partiez ... j'ai ... j'ai trouvé un moyen de ne plus vous perdre .. un rituel ... vu que vous allez avoir un peu de temps, vous pourrez le faire.

"-C'est vrai ? T'as trouvé un moyen qu'il me voit même avec la protection anti-ange sur mes côtes ?

"-Oui Dean, c'est de la magie rouge, mais je vous dirai ça tout a l'heure je vais rassembler ce qu'il vous faut.

"-Génial !

"-Merci Willow. Dit Castiel d'un ton qui reflétait qu'elle venait de lui enlever une épine du pied.

* * *

Castiel et Dean trouvèrent Buffy et un petit groupe d'une dizaine de filles, en pleine séance de Taï-Chi dans le jardin, quand elle les vit, elle laissa sa place de leader à Vi, la tueuse rousse que Dean avait croisé dans l'escalier la veille, pour les rejoindre sur le perron.

"-Dean ... Sam te cherchait, tu l'a vu ?

"-Hein ? heuuu ... oui...non je l'ai pas vu mais il va m'entendre ... je vais le trouver t'inquiète pas ...

Buffy ne comprit pas le sous entendu mais continua :

"-Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Willow a du nouveau ?

"-Oui justement elle a trouvé le rituel pour invoquer Akandria, mais il va lui falloir deux semaines pour le préparer donc nous allons partir, c'est ce que nous étions venu te dire.

"-Quoi ? Vous partez ?

"-Oui mais juste le temps qu'elle en ai fini avec tout les préparatifs...

"-On va vous débarrasser le plancher, on est nombreux, et vous l'êtes aussi deja. Dit Dean. On va s'occuper des affaires courantes en attendant que Willow ai terminé et nous reviendrons.

"-Ok ! Mais fais attention a toi Dean hein ? Parce que si on est pas tout les deux c'est fichu !

"-Oui oui t'inquiète ... j'ai mon ange gardien. Dit-il en mettant sa main dans le dos de Castiel.

"-Oui, c'est sûr, c'est pratique.

"-Ah si ... autre chose. Dit Castiel. Anna reste ici avec Willow.

"-D'accord ! Ok !

"-Allez ! Dit Dean. Faut encore trouver Sam et passer voir Willow... salut Buffy.

"-Oui à très vite ! Dit-elle en reprenant sa place dans le groupe de Taï-Chi.

* * *

Quand il rentrèrent dans la maison, dans la cuisine, Sam était en pleine conversation avec Cassidy.

"-Alors petit frère !

Sam le regarda et rougit violemment, Dean le vit tout de suite.

"-C'est gênant hein ?

Castiel et Cassidy les regardèrent tour à tour ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire cette insinuation.

"-Faites pas attention. Dit Dean qui vit leur mine incrédules. Sam sait de quoi je parle. Ajouta-t-il en riant. Allez Sammy ! On rentre !

"-A bon ?

"-Oui on reviendra plus tard il faut du temps a Willow pour préparer le rituel, on va rentrer chez Bobby en attendant.

"-Ah ok !

"-On va voir Willow pour un petit truc et on part, ça marche ?

"-Ca marche !

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent Willow et Balthazar qui les attendaient dans le salon. Elle leur donna un ruban rouge, un morceau de tissus noir et un élastique rouge.

"-T'es sérieuse ? Demanda Dean en regardant les trois objets qu'elle venait de poser dans sa main.

"-Mais bien sur que je suis sérieuse ! Je le suis toujours quand il s'agit de magie !

"-Ok ok ! T'emporte pas, je veux pas me retrouver transformé en crapaud moi ! Dit-il en riant.

"-Rôôhhh alors là Deanou tu t'es surpassé, la vanne à deux balles j'y crois pas ! Se moqua Balthazar.

"-Ta gueule toi on t'as pas demandé ton avis.

"-Quoi ? Comment tu me p...

"-**Ca suffit !** Cria Willow. Vous feriez mieux de pas m'énerver ni l'un ni l'autre ... Dit-elle en finissant dans un grand rire, sous leurs regards ahuris.

"-Bravo Willow ! Dit Castiel, amusé c'est un tour de force de les faire taire ces deux là, maintenant ils sont muet à cause du doute !

"-De rien...Dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire discret.

Elle leur expliqua donc la marche à suivre pour le rituel, et leur donna toutes les recommandations nécessaires pour que la magie opère. Ce rituel pour sceller l'amour entre deux personnes pouvait paraître très simple au premier abord mais restait quand même un sort puissant qu'ils ne devaient pas prendre à la légère.

"-S'il ne s'agissait pas de vous je vous dirais qu'il est très dangereux de jouer avec la magie de l'Amour, parce que ce n'est pas un jeu, on ne le fait pas quand les sentiments sont feints, mais vous, voilà ... y'a pas de doute et donc avec ça, vous ne devriez plus vous perdre ! Du moins Castiel te retrouvera toujours Dean.

"-Merci Willow. Dit Dean en mettant le ruban, le tissus et l'élastique dans sa poche.

"-Oui merci. Poursuivit Castiel. on va y aller maintenant.

"-Ouais allez ! **SAAAMMM ! **

Castiel fit apparaître son trench et le pull de Dean dans sa main, qui le prit et l'enfila rapidement.

"-Je suis là ! On peut y aller quand tu veux !

Faith apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon à ce moment là, Dean lui fit un clin d'oeil, elle lui répondit d'un sourire et balthazar attrapa Sam par le bras pour l'emporter puis, Dean et Castiel s'envolèrent à leur tour.

"_-Dis moi Willow ..._

"_-Oui Faith ..._

"-_... t'aurais pas un genre de rituel inverse pour moi ? _

"-_C'est a dire ?_

"- ._.. Un truc du genre désamour tu vois ... _

"- _... oh!_

"-_Oui Oh ! Dis moi que ça existe Willow..._

"-_Oh Faith je suis désolée, les seuls rituel de désamour qui existent sont ceux fait pour détruire les couples._

"-_Ah bah non .. je veux pas ça moi ... je veux juste ne plus avoir mal ._..

"-_Je vais voir ... je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose._

"-_Merci Willow._

"-_Je sais ce que c'est...j'ai eu mon lot de douleur..._

"-_Oui ... Oz ..._

"-_Tara..._

"-_Oui... c'est vrai c'est pire... excuse moi de t'embêter avec ça._

"-_Je vais te trouver quelque chose.._

_"-_Je pense que je vais pouvoir t'aider. Dit Anna qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avait entendu la conversation.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! **

**On a deux semaines pour faire des tas de choses très interressantes ... faire de la magie ; faire du shopping ; faire la cuisine ... Mariancléa ! Tu es là ? hihi Ca y est ! C'est pour bientot ! **

**Je vais bosser sur le rituel en même temps que Willow c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de les faire rentrer en attendant lol **

**Bon sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dites moi ! Dites moi ! ! **

**Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas autant trainer que celui là, je vais faire de mon mieux en tout cas pour ne pas vous faire attendre autant ! **

**En attendant Bisous **

**Gab'**


	26. Chapter 26

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 26 !**

**Désolée de l'attente mais avec les défis de Destiel Addict [Fb] et mes recherches sur les marécages, fen et autres tourbières, les créatures qu'ils vont pouvoir y rencontrer et le plan de mon histoire à monter j'ai pas pu faire autrement ! **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très long par contre, c'est un chapitre de transition, mais le suivant devrait suivre plus vite et être plus long, comme tout est en place ça sera plus rapide, d'ailleurs je l'ai déja commencé pour tout vous dire lol**

**En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**On va les occuper un peu en attendant que Willow soit prête. Alors va pour une petite chasse ... enfin ... petite petite ... faut le dire vite hein ! **

**Et Merci pour vos reviews merci merci merci merci merci ! **

**Allez je vous laisse tranquille !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OUPS ! Pardon, Warning ! Petit Slash ! Hé hé hé ! ! ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

* * *

Alors que Dean et Castiel arrivèrent dans le salon, Sam et Balthazar, eux, apparurent dans la cuisine et lâchant rapidement le bras de Sam, l'archange se rua sur le frigo pour y prendre une bière.

Sam le regarda faire, médusé.

"-Quoi ? J'ai soif ! Et y'avait que du jus de fruit bio au manoir !

"-Tu avais soif ? Toi ? Mais bien sûr ! S'amusa le jeune chasseur. Ca me chavire le coeur ce que tu me dis là, pauvre toi.

.

"-**SAAAM !** Appela Dean.

"-**OUAIS quoi ?** Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon pour rejoindre son frère.

"-T'as vu Bobby par là ?

"-Non.

"-L'Impala n'est pas là. Dit Castiel en regardant par la fenêtre.

"-Merde c'est pas normal ça ! Dit Dean en sortant son téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son jean.

"-Oui, il devrait déjà être revenu de Horseshoe Mesa depuis le temps.

Dean le trouva sur son répertoire et appela le vieux chasseur.

"C'est bon au moins ça sonne...

.

"-...Ouais Bobby c'est moi !

"-...

"-Bah moi...Dean !

"-...

"-Comment ça Dean qui ? ...Dean Winchester !

"-...

"-Ah ! Ah ! Je suis mort de rire Bobby ! Bon ! T'es où là ?

"-...

"-Quoi ? A Linn ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là-bas ? T'as fait un sacré détour !

"-...

"-Une quoi ?

"-...

"-Une Huldres ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

"-...

"-Wow ! Ouais OK ! On te rejoint au plus vite. A tout de suite !

Dean raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

"-Bon Bah pas la peine de compter sur un peu de repos, faut qu'on y retourne !

"-Bobby a trouvé une huldres ? Demanda Castiel.

"-Oui, tu sais ce que c'est ?

"-Un peu oui, ce sont des créatures qui vivent la plupart du temps sous terre, dans l'ombre, elles prennent la place des morts, on les confond souvent avec les revenants, mais je ne comprend pas... elles ne vivent pas ici et sont bienveillantes normalement, pourquoi celle ci aurait-elle fait parler d'elle ?

"-J'en sais rien moi, Bobby ne m'a pas donné les détails.

"-Où a-t-elle été vue ?

"-Vers Linn dans le Wisconsin, du côté du lac Geneva, dans le Swamp Angel.

"-Dans le marais des anges ? Oh ! S'exclama Castiel. Ca explique tout.

"-Quoi Oh ? Qu'est ce qui explique tout ?

"-A l'origine cet endroit était un magnifique lac, clair et limpide, à l'eau pure et cristalline un vrai miroir où se reflétait le ciel, il s'appelait d'ailleurs le lac des cieux, ou la psyché de Dieu, jusqu'à ce que mon père déchoit Lucifer et qu'il chute sur terre à cet endroit précis, en plein milieu du lac. Sa malfaisance s'est rependue partout sur des kilomètres alentours et le lac est devenu cet immonde marécage nauséabond. Maintenant, pourquoi il s'appelle le marais des anges, allez savoir.

"-Les hommes et leur logique... Dit Balthazar.

"-Mais ces lieux sont dit maudits, on a intérêt de partir avec une large panoplie parce qu'il ne doit pas y avoir qu'une huldres là-bas. On y rencontrera surement d'autres ... choses.

"-Super ! Dit Sam.

"-Ouais génial ! Poursuivit son frère. Ca va encore être une partie de plaisir ça !

"-Je me charge de rassembler ce dont on pourrait avoir besoin.

"-Ok Sammy ! Balth' tu fais quoi ? Tu viens avec nous ?

"-Non, et dieu sais comme j'aurais aimé venir crapahuter avec vous dans la merde, l'eau vaseuse et la boue puante, mais je vais monter essayer de m'intégrer au groupe de renégats, de m'infiltrer. Appeler moi Zar ! Balthazar !

"-T'es barge mec ! Lui dit Dean en secouant la tête.

"-Irrécupérable je dirai moi ! Dit Sam.

"-Je présume qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je te dise que tu prends un gros risque en faisant ça Balthazar. Dit Castiel.

"-T'inquiète pas, je serai prudent et si je vois que ça sent pas bon, je ne m'éterniserai pas, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

"-Fais attention !

"-Oui. Dit l'archange en souriant, se réchauffant le coeur de constater que Castiel ne lui gardait aucune rancune du passé. Allez ! A plus ! Et vous aussi faites attention, et ... Castiel ...

"-Oui ?

"-Essaye de ne pas encore perdre Dean. Dit-il avant de s'envoler.

.

"-C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu le temps de faire le rituel ! Dit Dean.

"-Il va falloir le trouver à un moment ou a un autre ce temps. Dit Castiel.

"-Oui ! Et je sais déjà où.

"-Ah oui ?

Dean acquiésça.

"-Il me tarde de voir ce bel endroit. Dit-il en s'approchant de son chasseur.

"-C'est un coin pas loin d'ici que j'aime bien, il me tarde aussi de te le montrer...mais j'y pense ... viens voir par toi même...Lui dit-il en se tapotant la tête de l'index.

"-Hum.. c'est vrai je peux ?

"-Fais comme chez toi...

"-_Ferme les yeux..._Chuchota l'ange contre sa bouche.

Dean obtempéra, Castiel enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'emportant dans un baiser tendre et profond et il vit l'endroit dont lui parlait Dean. Les belles images de ce lieu que Dean avait en tête.

Interrompant le baiser, il le regarda avec un grand sourire.

"-C'est vraiment magnifique ! Je comprend que tu ais choisi cet endroit pour faire le rituel.

"-Willow a dit un endroit qu'on aime alors...

"-Très bon choix, je l'aime déjà aussi.

"-Dites donc les mecs ! Dit Sam qui revenait dans le salon, deux grands sacs de toile dans les mains. Ca vous dérange pas trop si y'a que moi qui bosse pendant que vous vous bécotez ?

"-Je montrais quelque chose à Cass... et tu as dis que tu t'en chargeait Sam. On allait pas venir te déranger ! Plaisanta Dean.

"-Mais bien sûr ! Tu lui montrait quoi ? Tes amygdales ?

"-Mais qu'est ce que t'es con Sammy...on...on peut voir les penser l'un de l'autre par contact si tu veux savoir.

"-Nan ! C'est vrai ?

"-Oui. Reprit Castiel. Dean me montrait un endroit où on pourra faire le rituel que Willow nous a donné pour que je puisse le sentir malgré les symboles anti-anges sur ses cotes.

"-Et ça ne marche que par la bouche hein ? Forcément ! Dit le jeune chasseur en grimaçant de doute.

"-Nan Sammy. Rit Dean. Mais autant allier l'utile à l'agréable non ?

"-Ok ok ! Je ne veux pas de détails !

Dean sourit devant la gêne de son petit frère. Perpétuelle gêne, que Sam montrait depuis toujours à la simple évocation de ses relations.

"-Tu as pensé au sang de mort ?

"-Ah non c'est vrai, t'as raison, on sait jamais.

.

Sam revint de la cuisine où il avait prit du sang de mort dans le frigo et se posta à coté de Castiel.

"-T'as pris le couteau de Rubis ?

"-Oui. Dit Sam en écartant sa veste, révélant le manche du couteau glissé dans sa poche intérieure.

"-Ok ! On a plus qu'à y aller alors. Sam ?

"-Oui oui ! Je crois aussi qu'on est bon, on peut rejoindre Bobby.

"-Allez ! ... Chauffeur ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Castiel. Allons-y !

"-Oui tout de suite Maîïïïtre !

"-Hum.. J'adore !

"-Pfff vous êtes dingue les mecs ! Dit Sam en secouant la tête.

Et dans un bruissement d'ailes, ils s'envolèrent.

* * *

Quand ils réapparurent dans la chambre de motel de Bobby, ce dernier fit un bond de surprise en jurant.

"-**Putain de bordel de merde !** Vous avez failli me faire crever de peur !

"-Désolé Bobby. Dit Castiel.

Bobby clos le sujet d'un signe de la main.

"-Dean ! ... Dit le vieux chasseur en se précipitant sur lui pour l'étreindre. Je suis content que tu ailles bien gamin. Fini-t-il en lui tapotant dans le dos affectueusement avant de s'écarter du jeune homme à une distance raisonnable.

"-Et moi donc ! Dit Dean. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on a à te raconter !

"-Non mais je me doute que vous allez encore m'apprendre des trucs de dingues.

"-Ouaip !

"-Bon ! En attendant, je vous ai prit une deuxième chambre. Allez vous installer !

"-Oui et mettez pas dix ans hein ? Dit Sam avec un grand sourire enfantin.

"-On prendra tout le temps qu'il faudra ... rien que pour t'emmerder tient ! Dit Dean. Comme ça tu pourras pas t'empêcher d'imaginer des tas de choses. Ajouta-t-il en se marrant, tout en tirant Castiel par la manche en direction de la porte de la chambre.

"-Mouais. La 18 ! Dit Bobby en lui jetant les clefs.

Et ils sortirent.

* * *

Dean ouvrit la porte de la chambre et jeta son sac sur le lit.

"-Tu as vraiment l'intention de prendre tout ton temps ? Demanda Castiel en refermant la porte derrière lui.

"-Nan...c'est juste pour le faire chier que je lui ai dit ça. Pourquoi ? Tu as des idées ?

"-Je ne sais pas. Répondit l'ange en l'attrapant par le col pour inverser leur position et le coller brusquement contre la porte. y'a plein de choses faisable pour prendre du temps...du bon...temps.

Agrippant son cou, il se serra contre lui, une de ses cuisses entre ses jambes et caressa sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dean pour lâcher prise et se laisser aller à la volonté de Castiel, qui semblait avoir quelques idées en tête et qui introduisait déjà sa langue entre ses lèvres, à la rencontre de la sienne.

Accentuant la pression de sa cuisse, Castiel senti que sa manœuvre portait ses fruits, interrompant leur baiser, il sourit contre la bouche de Dean.

"-Regarde. Dit-il. Tu es tout tendu...laisse moi te détendre. Fini-t-il en enlevant son trench rapidement pour le jeter sur le lit, avant de déboucler la ceinture du chasseur.

"-Rôôhh Cass Mon Ange... qu'est ce que j'ai fait de toi...tu es devenu comme moi. Dit Dean posant sa tête en arrière contre la porte, les mains dans les cheveux de Castiel qui s'était lentement agenouillé devant lui et déboutonnait son jean.

Castiel ne répondit rien sur le moment et baissant un peu son jean sur ses hanches, il en extirpa le sexe du chasseur qui se dressa devant son visage.

"-Je prend ça comme un compliment. Dit-il.

"-Mais s'en était **un rââhh putain !**

Il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase que déjà son érection était à demie engloutie dans la bouche de Castiel et il se laissa allé au plaisir, le dos bien appuyé contre la porte, les genoux à peine fléchis, des soubresauts dans les reins.

Castiel faisait de longs va et vient en prenant toujours un peu plus de sa chaire dans sa bouche, changeant de rythme de temps à autres pour lui donner toujours plus de plaisir.

Il stoppait quelques fois sur son gland, jouant de sa langue, tournant autour dans un sens puis dans l'autre, passant encore sa langue sur le long du frein, continuant cette douce torture pendant un moment, pour finir par le reprendre en bouche jusque dans la gorge et recommencer ses allés retours sur sa hampe, en caressant ses testicules.

Dean ne voyait plus que son plaisir, la bouche de Castiel autour de sa chair, sa langue brûlante qui glissait sur toute sa longueur et jouait parfois à le rendre dingue en léchant son gland, sa bouche qui le suçait, le mordillait, l'avalait avec délectation et le faisait gémir de plaisir, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était divin.

Et quand Castiel lâcha un gémissement de gorge de contentement, qui résonna autant dans les oreilles du chasseur que dans la chair de son membre, Dean se raidit et jouit immédiatement, se déversant par saccades dans la bouche de son ange, et sentir son sexe qui continuait de s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, pendant que Castiel déglutissait, faisait perdurer sa jouissance, qui semblait ne plus vouloir finir, il était en transe, lâchant de long râles rauques, il était vaincu.

Castiel se releva, faufilant ses mains, sous son pull et son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau au passage, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Dean qui répondit a son baiser avec ferveur, appréciant ce doux mélange du goût de son ange mélangé au sien.

.

"-_Alors ?_ Demanda Castiel. _Détendu ?_

"-_Alors là...c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, pour être détendu je suis détendu oui._

Castiel sourit, il était fier de lui.

"-_Oui tu peux sourire Mon Ange démoniaque...mais je te revaudrait ça, tu peux me croire._

"_-J'espère bien..._

Dean reprit possession de sa bouche le temps d'un baiser tendre et rempli de leur amour fusionnel, pendant que Castiel continuait de balader ses mains sous ses vêtements et quand Dean senti que l'excitation allait le reprendre très vite, il interrompit le baiser et remonta son pantalon pour le reboutonner.

"-Allez ! C'est pas que je resterai pas la toute ma vie ... ah ouais j'aimerai bien... Dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un baiser sur les lèvres de son ange. Mais ça va gueuler à côté si on se dépêche pas.

"-Je croyais que tu voulais faire râler Sam ...Dit-il en remettant son trench.

"-C'est pas de Sam dont je parle. Rit Dean.

Castiel sourit en acquiesçant et ils sortirent de la chambre.

* * *

"-Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Bobby quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

"-Quoi ? On a pas été long ! S'offusqua Dean.

"-Mouais...Dit le vieux chasseur. Bon Sam m'a fait le topo de toutes vos aventures, vous avez une putain de prophétie qui vous colle aux miches ?

"-Oui, deux même ! Enfin moi j'en ai deux, celle avec Castiel et celle avec les tueuses, mais elles sont reliées, par moi justement.

"-Et ben ! Ils t'ont vraisemblablement pas fait sortir de l'Enfer pour rien finalement.

"-Nan c'est clair.

"-Et il y en a d'autres. Dit Castiel.

"-Hein ? S'étonna Bobby.

"-Y'en a d'autres ? Répéta Sam.

"-Mouais ! Dit Dean.

"-Oui le Grand Livre des Prophéties contient un certain nombre de prophéties reliées à Dean, il y en a même reliées à Dean et toi Sam.

"-Quoi moi aussi ? Mais lesquelles ?

"-Oh ! Et bien il y avait celle où tu meurt par la faute d'Azazel et où Dean vend son âme pour te ressusciter ! Après, je ne sais pas ! Elles se dévoilerons en temps voulu dans le cour de votre vie.

"-Ca nous promet une longue existence tout ça !

"-Nan ! Répondit son frère.

"-Non Sam, ça ne vous assure pas la survie, si vous êtes mort avant qu'une prophétie ne se soit produite, elle ne se produira pas c'est tout.

"-C'est bien pour ça que Raphaël veux me butter ! Il peut le faire, il le sait.

"-Oui. La prophétie qui dit que nous purifierons le Paradis... de lui, ne se produira pas si Dean meurt avant qu'on le fasse...Dean ou moi d'ailleurs, c'est pareil.

"-Bon ok ! Alors si je comprend bien, temps que vous n'aurez pas mit Raphaël hors d'état de nuire, il va continuer à vouloir tuer Dean ? Dit Bobby.

"-Ou moi, mais plus certainement Dean, c'est plus simple de tuer un humain qu'un ange, et moins mal vu ...vis a vis de ses troupes. Mais Dean m'a moi, il a Balthazar, il a Anna, il vous a vous, on devrait réussir à empêcher que ça arrive.

"-Heu... je te rappel que tu as perdu mon frère deux fois en une semaine et la dernière fois, vous étiez deux anges avec lui !

Castiel baissa la tête.

"-C'est vrai...mais ça ne se reproduira plus tu peux me croire. Dit-il en relevant la tête les yeux irradiés de détermination.

"-Wow wow ! ! On se calme les mecs ! Dit Dean. Ca vous emmerderait d'arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ou comme si j'était un gosse ? Comme dit Cass je suis bien entouré, vous êtes cinq ! C'est quand même un gros filet, le maillage est assez fin pour que je ne crève pas je trouve ! Bon ! Là présentement vous n'êtes que trois ! Mais je sais me défendre aussi donc disons qu'on est quatre pour faire attention à ma peau. Alors je vous serais reconnaissant d'arrêter de vous prendre la tête avec ça et qu'on passe à autre chose ok ?

"-T'as raison gamin ! On a du boulot !

"-La huldres ? Dit Sam.

"-Oui une huldres qui a pété un plomb et qui possède les vivants au lieu des morts.

"-Ce n'est pas normal ! Dit Castiel. Même si l'endroit peut avoir un impact sur les créatures qui la peuple, je trouve étrange qu'une huldres s'abaisse à ça ! Est-ce que c'est sûr ?

"-De quoi ? Demanda Bobby. Que c'est une huldres ?

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Non ! C'est pas sûr du tout mais quand j'ai entendu parlé de cette magnifique créature vaporeuse avec un trou dans le dos et des branches qui lui poussent sur la colonne vertébrale, c'est tout de suite à une huldres que j'ai pensé !

"-Ah oui, ça ne peut être qu'une huldres c'est sûr ! L'endroit pervertirait ou plutôt muterait même les créatures les moins dangereuses en montres ... ça ne devrait pas...

.

"-Vous savez quoi ? Dit Castiel après un moment de réflexion. Nous devrions aller là bas mais pas uniquement pour tuer la huldres.

"-Ah non ? Et pour quoi alors si c'est pas trop demander. Bougonna le vieux chasseur.

"-Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'aller là-bas pour purifier les lieux ?

"-Tu veux qu'on tue toutes les créatures qui se trouvent dans le marais ? Mais on va en avoir pour une éternité !

"-Non Sam ! Ce que je veux dire c'est ...

"-Tu veux qu'on trouve la source ? Demanda Dean mélangé entre l'excitation face la bonne idée et la stupéfaction devant l'ampleur de la tache qui les attendait.

"-Oui.

"-Quelle source ? Demanda Bobby.

"-Tu veux qu'on trouve où est tombé Lucifer ?

"-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que Lucifer a à voir là dedans ?

"-En fait. Commença Castiel. A l'origine c'était un lac, et quand il a été déchu, Lucifer a chuté et il a atterrit en plein milieu du lac qui est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et il doit y avoir quelque chose a cet endroit qui maintien ce constant flux de mal qui se déverse aux alentours, parce que depuis le temps, ce n'est pas normal que ce soit toujours si puissant. La source n'est pas tarie ! Il faut qu'on la trouve et qu'on la détruise.

"-Mais à quoi peut bien ressembler cette source ? Demanda Dean.

"-Je ne sais pas trop, ça peut ressembler à des tas de choses, à un geyser d'eau noire, un trou, une fulgurite de grosse taille, ou même tout simplement une grosse pierre comme un dolmen ou un grand vide...

"-Wow ! Mais comment savoir si ça peut être tant de choses ? Comment le localiser ?

"-Et bien on cherchera le temps qu'il faudra, je devrai ressentir une grande malfaisance en sa présence.

"-Ok ! Donc si tu te sent mal c'est qu'on sera tout proche.

"-Oui normalement je ne devrai pas apprécier sa promiscuité.

"-D'accord ! Moi j'en suis, ce plan me botte bien ! Et vous les gars ?

"-Il va nous falloir combien de temps pour trouver cette merde Castiel ? Demanda Bobby ?

"-Je ne sais pas, le marais des anges s'étend sur une grande surface, tout dépend de notre chance.

"-Ok j'ai compris. Il nous faut de la nourriture et de quoi se réchauffer pour la nuit alors !

"-Oui, je pense qu'il serait raisonnable d'avoir tout ça sous la main même si on ne s'en sert pas.

"-Et toi Sammy ? Tu en es ? Tu n'es pas obligé hein !

"-Tu rigoles ! Je vais pas rester en arrière pendant que vous aller vous éclater !

"-Ok ! Et bien Marais des anges ! Nous allons te redonner ta beauté d'antan ! Tiens d'ailleurs ... ça va redevenir un lac ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

"-Peut-être avec le temps.

"-Nan parce que si ça redevient un lac immédiatement après purification, on va se retrouver dans la merde, nous en plein milieu !

"-Je serait là pour nous évacuer au cas où.

"-Mais oui Dean ! Voilà c'est ça ! En plein milieu t'as raison ! Il faut qu'on vise le milieu ! La source doit être le point centrale de tout le marécage. Dit Bobby qui s'affairait déjà à préparer ses affaires.

"-Oui c'est vrai ! Dit Castiel. La source doit être à l'épicentre comme un volcan. Le problème c'est que comme il s'étend sur des kilomètres carrés et qu'il n'est pas de forme régulière on va avoir du mal a trouver cet épicentre.

"-T'as une carte Bobby ? Demanda Dean.

"-Ouais là-bas sur la table près de la porte de la salle de bain.

Dean prit donc la carte et l'étala sur la table, Castiel et Sam vinrent le rejoindre.

"-Et bien ! Dit-il. Par où on rentre déjà ?

"-Par là. Dit Castiel en pointant son doigts sur un point bien précis. Il y a un chemin de fer qui le longe.

"-Il le longe ouais moi je dirait qu'il passe carrément dedans !

"-Oui mais juste en bordure.

"-Comment ils ont pu construire cette voix à cet endroit ? Ils ont dû avoir des problèmes.

"-C'est sûr oui même ! Mais bon, donc là, perpendiculairement à la voie, il y a une route, qui passe au sud du marais, sans y pénétrer. C'est par là qu'il faut qu'on passe et on laissera la voiture au croisement.

"-Tu veux qu'on y aille en voiture ?

"-Oui, je préfère, c'est mieux si il m'arrive quelque chose vous seriez coincé là bas, à des kilomètres de la première maison.

"-Pourquoi t'arriverait-il quelque chose ?

"-On ne sait jamais Dean, je préfère prévoir l'éventualité où je ne reviendrais pas ou que vous soyez obligé de me transporter pour me ramener.

Le visage de Dean se ferma, il eut soudainement l'impression que Castiel craignait quelque chose de précis mais ne voulait pas leur dire.

"-Tu permets ? Dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de l'ange pour voir par lui même.

"-Tu doutes de moi Dean ?

"-J'ai peur que tu nous taise quelques chose d'important pour ne pas nous inquiéter.

.

"-Et ?

"-Et non...excuse moi.

"-C'est juste au cas où Dean.

"-Oui oui ... j'ai vu Cass.

"-Pratique votre mojo commun pour qu'il n'y ai plus de cachotteries dites donc ! Dit Bobby qui avait suivit la scène et venait les rejoindre près de la table.

"-Ouais ! Confirma Sam. C'est bon pour toi ça Dean. Toi qui ne fais confiance à personne !

"-Mais j'ai confiance en...

"-Non non Dean.. On sait tous qu'on a déconné avec ça, avec toi et c'est de notre faute à tous, si maintenant tu es toujours empli de doutes et on t'en veux pas, c'est normal.

"-Je...on pourrait changer de sujet ?

"-Comme tu veux.

"-Bon ! Dit Bobby. Il va falloir qu'on se décide à bouger, faut qu'on se trouve à bouffer et qu'on se mette en route, la nuit tombe dans un peu plus de quatre heures.

"-Y'a des rations de survie dans la caisse. Dit Sam.

"-Très bien ça ! On a plus qu'à partir alors.

"-On y va !

Chacun prit un des sacs préparés par Bobby, où il avait dispatché toutes la panoplie nécessaire aux diverses rencontres qu'il allaient surement faire, des duvets et où ils mettraient aussi les rations de survie.

"-On le prend celui là ? Demanda Dean en ouvrant un grand sac en plastique qui était posé sur une chaise. C'est quoi ces trucs ? Naaaan ! Tu veux pas qu'on porte ça quand même ?

"-Si mais pas tout de suite, quand on y sera. Répondit naturellement le vieux chasseur en repliant la carte avant de la glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

"-Pfff..

Dean prit le sac en question et sorti en râlant, suivit des autres, ils montèrent tous en voiture et partirent en direction du fameux Marais des Anges.

* * *

La route se fit sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'approchent du lac Geneva. A partir de ce moment là, Castiel commença à sentir une sorte de mal-être, sa grâce ne supportait pas l'approche de tout le mal émané par le marais qui était tout près maintenant.

Voyant que ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, inquiet, Dean s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et se retourna sur son siège pour le voir.

"-Cass c'est pas possible, si tu es mal maintenant ça sera quoi quand on y sera ? On va devoir y aller sans toi !

"-Non ! Il est hors de question que vous alliez la dedans sans moi !

"-Dean a raison Castiel. Dit Bobby en se retournant à son tour. Tu nous sera pas très utile si tu es mal, parce que ça va empirer !

"-Je vous ai dit non ! Il faut que ma grâce s'adapte, qu'elle s'habitue, c'est un réflexe de défense, sa pureté est agressée par l'atmosphère malsaine qui ressort du marais, ne vous en faites pas, il faut juste que je prenne le temps de m'y faire.

"-Vraiment ? Demanda Dean toujours inquiet malgré les explications de son ange.

"-**Tu veux voir ?** Dit Castiel sèchement en tendant sa main vers lui.

Dean ressenti un coup au coeur à ce geste et il préféra ignorer la question, se retournant vers le volant et reprenant la route sans un mot.

Ayant vu immédiatement le malaise de son frère, Sam regarda Castiel, il croisa son regard et vit tout de suite qu'il savait qu'il avait blessé Dean, tellement il semblait s'être blessé lui même, ramenant sa main à lui, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait tendue devant lui.

"-_Pourquoi tu lui a dit un truc pareil ?_ Lui chuchota-t-il en se pencha près de son oreille.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

"-_Quoi donc ?_

"-_Pourquoi tu agresses Dean en lui demandant s'il veut voir ?_

La mine dépitée, un sourire contrit, il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait fait ça, ses mots avaient dû dépasser ses pensées. Sam lui répondit d'un sourire ennuyé, lui faisant un signe de tête pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il ne laisse pas Dean ruminer.

Castiel baissa la tête, regardant ses mains qui tremblaient maintenant que le marais était à vue et prenant un longue inspiration, il se redressa sur le bord du siège, se penchant en avant vers Dean, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

"-Excuse moi Dean ... je voulais pas dire ça...

"-Lâche l'affaire. Répondit le chasseur froidement en serrant le volant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue nerveusement.

Sam croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur, il était très clair à ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux brillants que lui n'avait pas lâché l'affaire.

De son côté, Castiel était de plus en plus mal, ils étaient sur la route longeant le Marais, ça devait être très pénible pour lui et en plus maintenant il y avait le malaise avec Dean, s'était vraiment pas pour arranger les choses.

"-On vois l'embranchement avec la voie ferrée là-bas ! Dit Bobby en pointant son doigt au loin avant de se retourner vers l'arrière. Comment ça va Cast...merde ! T'es tout gris gamin !

"-Ouais il est pas bien du tout. Dit Sam en regardant Dean dans le rétro. Il va falloir lui laisser le temps de s'y faire avant d'entrer dans le marais.

Dean ne dit mot. Castiel, lui ne pouvait plus parler, il était enfoncé dans le siège, recroquevillé sur lui même.

.

Quand Dean gara l'Impala sur le coté de la route, près de la voie ferrée il descendit immédiatement de voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière et Castiel aurait basculé dans le vide s'il ne l'avait pas eut le réflexe de le retenir. Le redressant sur son siège avec l'aide de Sam, il s'accroupit près de lui, prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour la lui faire relever.

"-Wow Cass ça va ? T'inquiète je vais pas aller voir moi même. Tu me dis c'est tout. Dit-il s'irritant tout seul.

"-_Dean...aide moi a sortir de là._ Dit-il d'une voix faible.

"-Tu veux te lever ? T'es très faible! T'es pas mieux là ?

"-_Faut...faut que je prenne contact avec l'exterieur... aide moi s'il te plait..._

"-Ok.

Le faisant se tourner sur le coté, il lui fit poser les pieds par terre et passant un bras dans son dos, sont autre main sur son torse, il le fit lever. Quand il lui fit faire un pas dans l'herbe, les jambes de Castiel se dérobèrent sous lui.

"-Sam ! Aide moi !

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Sam avait attrapé Castiel par l'autre côté.

"-_Emmenez moi au plus près de la limite là, la barrière..._

Quand il atteignirent la barrière qui semblait interdire l'accès au Marais Castiel releva la tête.

"-_Aidez moi à m'asseoir par terre, il faut que je touche le sol._

Après avoir fait faire un petit demi tour à leur petit trio, Dean et Sam assirent Castiel contre un des poteaux de la barrière et il posa ses mains sur l'herbe en fermant les yeux.

"-Bon ! On peut sortir tout le barda en attendant ! Dit Dean.

"-Ouais, on sais pas combien de temps ça peut lui prendre. Dit Sam.

"-_Reste avec moi Dean s'il te plait._ Dit Castiel qui avait rouvert les yeux et le regardait.

La chasseur regarda son frère, qui lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

"-Oui reste avec lui on s'occupe des sacs avec Bobby.

Dean acquiesça et s'assied près de son ange tandis que Sam s'éloignait vers l'Impala.

"-_Dean ?_

"-Hm.

"-_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure._

"-...

"-_Je n.. je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça...c'est sorti tout seul, je n'ai pas contrôlé mes paroles, je me demande si ça ne vient pas de tout ce mal ambiant, et ne crois pas que je me cherche des excuses hein ? Je cherche...je ne t'aurais jamais dis ça si j'avais eu toute ma tête._

"-...

"-_Dean..._

"-Cass je ne sais pas quoi te dire...je l'ai prit en pleine gueule...et même si ça vient pas de toi...je l'ai de travers...ça passera. Dit-il en regardant au loin devant eux.

Castiel ne répondit rien et se laissa aller sur le côté pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du chasseur qui même sans chercher à voir, ressenti tout le malaise de sa grâce oppressée et posa sa main sur la sienne qui était toujours posée sur le sol. A ce moment là, la grâce de Castiel devait avoir quelques séquelles parce qu'ils furent entourés par l'aura céleste régénératrice de l'ange à une vitesse phénoménale.

_"Ca ne se contente pas de te rendre mal, ça te blesse aussi ?_ Demanda Dean à Castiel en pensée

"_Oui, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça me ferait cet effet de venir ici !_

"_Mais du coup tu vas aller mieux non ?_

"_Oui, je puise en les émanations telluriques, l'énergie à la terre, et en ton âme maintenant, ça devrait passer vite_.

"_Tu te reconstitue en prenant l'énergie de la terre ? Mais elle est ...sale cette terre, elle est souillée !_

"_Oui mais je ne prend que l'énergie pure qui émane de la terre, tout est relié Dean, tout, la terre, les plantes, les arbres, la route par laquelle nous sommes arrivés, le sol sur lequel nous sommes assis, et cette énergie est plus puissante que la fange qui nous entoure, en passant au travers je la neutralise._

"_OK, Je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris tout ce que tu viens d'expliquer, mais j'ai saisi l'idée._

"_Je sent déjà que ça va mieux. Je vais sûrement garder une certaine oppression dans ma grâce le temps qu'on sera ici, mais ça restera constant._

"_Tant que tu vas bien c'est tout ce qui m'importe._

"_Je sais._ Dit Castiel en retournant sa main au sol pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

Sam et Bobby qui avaient fini de dispatcher les rations dans les sacs vinrent les rejoindre.

"-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette enveloppe bleue autour de vous ? Demanda Sam alarmé, ne sachant pas si Dean et Castiel s'en étaient eux même aperçu.

"-T'inquiète Sammy c'est l'aura céleste de la grâce de Cass qui m'utilise pour le régénérer.

"-Elle t'utilise ?

"-Oui. Dit Castiel. Je puise l'énergie qui m'est nécessaire dans son âme.

"-Et c'est sans conséquences pour mon frère ?

"-Oui Sammy, ça ne me fait rien. C'est en partie ce qui a provoqué notre fusion d'ailleurs...la partie de moi en lui vient de ça.

"-Et t'en a encore pour longtemps Castiel tu crois ? Demanda Bobby pendant que Sam assimilait les nouvelles informations surnaturelles de son frère.

"-Donne moi encore dix minutes, un quart d'heure et je pense que je serai de nouveau opérationnel.

* * *

**Voilà ! Bon il est court hein ce chapitre mais si je commence la suite maintenant je ne pourrait plus couper proprement ... du moins sans vous laisser sur un de mes énormes cliff qui vous insupporte alors voilà ! **

**Tout est mit en place, il me fallait cette transition pour pouvoir poursuivre. **

**Alors je vous dis à très vite, pas dans 10 minutes, un quart d'heure comme le dit Cass, mais très vite c'est promis ! Pour le chapitre 27 ! **


	27. Chapter 27

**CA y est voilà mon chapitre 27 !**

**On entre dans ce satané marécage ! **

**Prenez vos bottes en caoutchouc ! **

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! **

**Et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

* * *

Après les dix minutes de Castiel qui se comptèrent plutôt vingt-cinq, l'aura bleue s'estompa pour n'être plus qu'un léger halo. Mais il décida qu'il était temps de se remettre sur pieds, car de toutes façons tout le temps qu'ils seraient là, il serait perpétuellement blessé par le mal ambiant et donc sa régénération ne s'arrêterait jamais. Autant y aller temps qu'il y avait un mieux.

Donc une fois Castiel debout et parfaitement stable sur ses pieds à la surprise générale, ils ôtèrent tous leur vestes, manteaux et autre trench pour enfiler les tenues que Bobby leur avait dégoté pour aller crapahuter dans le marais.

L'idée était simple, cuissardes pantalons remontant jusqu'à la poitrine et maintenues par des bretelles, pulls chasseurs et vestes de treillis pour tout le monde.

"-T'as dû en avoir pour une fortune pour acheter tout ça Bobby. Dit Sam.

"-T'occupe pas de ce que ça m'a coûté et saute dans tes waders* gamin. _(waders*, cuissardes en anglais)_

"-Bobbyyyy ! On est vraiment obligé de porter ces saloperies ?

"-Si tu veux pas être mouillé, si tu veux pas avoir froid, si tu veux pas te faire bouffer par les sangsues et autres joyeusetés dans le genre... Oui Dean ! On doit porter ces saloperies comme tu dis ! Vous avez une poche à l'intérieur au niveau de la poitrine pour mettre vos flingues à l'abris de l'humidité et un anneau en bande élastique à la hanche pour coincer vos fusils le long de la cuisse.

"-Wow t'as pensé à tout ! S'exclama Sam.

"-La pochette y était déjà, j'ai juste ajouté les bandes élastiques, c'est pas la première fois que je dois porter ce genre de tenue pour une chasse.

Dean s'assied sur le bord du coffre ouvert de l'Impala et retira bon gré mal gré ses chaussures pour enfiler la combinaison par dessus ses vêtements, sans oublier de râler un peu pour la forme.

Castiel qui le regardait amusé, en fit de même, tandis que Sam en faisait autant assis sur le bord du siège passager et que Bobby était déjà prêt.

Dean mit enfin sa veste et se posta devant Castiel pour lui fermer la fermeture de son pull.

"_Cass tu m'épate_ ! Lui dit-il en pensée son index sous son menton. _Comment tu fais pour rester sexy dans une tenue pareil, à moins que ce soit moi qui..._

Castiel l'interrompit d'un baiser.

"_T'inquiète pas Dean, m__ême avec cet accoutrement tu m'excite toujours autant aussi_.

Dean lui fit un grand sourire coquin et posa sa main sur sa joue, caressant sa pommette du pouce.

"_Mon Ange.._.Lui dit-il toujours en pensées. _Tu as toujours les mots pour me faire oublier mes petits tracas du quotidien._

"-Bon ! Dit Bobby. Quand vous aurez fini de vous regarder en chiens de faïence vous deux on pourra démarrer !

"-On se regarde pas en chiens de faïence comme tu dis, on discute. Dit Dean.

"-Mouais... allez ! On bouge ! Prenez vos sacs !

Et il se mirent en route.

.

Rejoignant l'intersection, ils commencèrent à longer la voie ferrée en file indienne, Bobby ouvrant la marche, suivit de Sam et Castiel, Dean s'étant mit en fin de cortège pour avoir un oeil sur son ange, au cas où.

Cette première étape était simple, il leur suffisait d'atteindre l'endroit où le chemin de fer traversait le marécage, car, c'est à cet endroit précis qu'ils avaient prévu de bifurquer, quitter la voie et pénétrer dans le marais.

.

Après un peu plus d'une heure de marche, Bobby s'arrêta, regardant à la gauche et à la droite des rails pour observer le nouveau décor qui les entourait, gris, brumeux.

"-Ca y est ! Je crois qu'on y est les jeunes ! Dit-il en leur montrant la roselière en contrebas de leur position et la foret sombre un peu plus loin. C'est maintenant que les choses vont commencer à se gâter. On se fait cinq minutes de pause et on est parti ?

"-OK ! Dirent Sam et Dean en coeur.

"-D'accord ! Dit Castiel. Et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que Bobby a raison quand il dit que les choses vont se gâter !

"-Pourquoi ? Tu sens quelque chose ? Demanda Dean.

"-On nous observe là-bas dans les arbres et on ne nous aime pas du tout, je peux vous l'assurer.

"-C'est vrai ? Putain ! Ca fait flipper cette merde ! J'aime pas ça. Dit Dean.

"-On rentre pas là-dedans sans arme à la main ! Dit Bobby. Moi, j'opterai pour les machettes pour commencer.

"-Oui, je crois que ça serait plus prudent. Dit Castiel en sortant son poignard angélique du sac qu'il avait dans le dos. Ce qui nous observe est palpable, une créature physique, pas un esprit, enfin, il y en a, mais la menace est réellement physique, je le sent bien. Fini-t-il en soufflant pour décompresser un peu.

.

Un silence pesant s'installa et les quatre compères regardèrent avec attention les bois au loin, les roseaux en contrebas qui pliaient comme sous le vent alors qu'il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air, le moindre fourré qui bruissait, le moindre arbre où il leur semblait voir des ombres dissimulées, les bruit d'eau. Oui, ils étaient attendus et ils étaient tous inquiets.

"-On ne s'éloigne pas les uns des autres surtout, il faut qu'on reste groupés, attentifs et très prudents. Dit Bobby.

Castiel, comme prévu, se sentait fortement oppressé il avait comme une grosse boule noire qui grandissait au creux de sa grâce, il la sentait noire, et c'était des plus désagréable et pas rassurant du tout, même pour lui.

Quand à Dean, Sam et Bobby, ils avaient peur. C'était plus fort qu'eux, la peur les avait saisi et elle ne voulait plus partir et pourtant ils en avaient déjà vu des horreurs, des trucs effrayants, mais là, la peur était dans l'air et s'infiltrait en eux par tout les pores de leur peau et glaçait leur sang, hérissait leur peau de chaire de poule. S'ils avaient eu le choix, tout trois auraient rebroussé chemin, ils ne manquaient pas de courage et de témérité, mais là, ça n'était pas suffisant et se sentir avoir peur de cette façon, les effrayait encore d'avantage.

"-Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant la trouille de toute ma vie, même les chiens de l'enfer qui sont venus me chercher ne m'ont pas fait aussi peur que ce que je ressent là tout de suite ! C'est dingue ! J'arrive pas à reprendre le dessus. Dit Dean.

"-Pareil pour moi. Dit Sam. Et j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai si peur, c'est incontrôlable !

"-Pour moi c'est pareil ! Dit Bobby.

"-Ca ne vient pas de vous. Dit Castiel. Ce n'est pas votre peur que vous ressentez. C'est une forme amplifiée de vos craintes. Ca vient du marais. Il faut absolument que vous repreniez le dessus. C'est juste une forme de défense de la part du marais, pour empêcher les plus téméraires de s'y aventurer. L'endroit cache un secret. Il fait tout pour le protéger.

"-La source... Dit Dean en faisant un pas au bord de leur promontoire pour regarder au loin.

"-Oui ! Reprenez vous ! Moi je suis diminué, je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour vous. C'est un travail sur vous même, soufflez... dites vous bien que ce ne sont que des fantômes, des esprits, et d'autres créatures que vous avez déjà rencontré et vaincues !

"-Ouais...même ça, ça aide pas. Dit Sam. Là je crois même que si je voyais juste une araignée, moi qui les aime d'habitude, je prendrai mes jambes à mon cou en hurlant comme une fillette.

"-Aucune chance Sam, les araignées sont pas tarées comme nous ... elles se sont déjà tiré d'ici depuis longtemps. Dit Dean en se rapprochant de son frère pour le bousculer de l'épaule. Allez, Cass a raison soufflons ... il va bien falloir qu'on y aille de toutes façons !

Et alors que les deux frères se regardaient, ils sentirent leur peur reculer ... sensiblement ... Mais assez pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

"-Hey ! Fit Sam. Arrêtez de regarder le marais les gars !

Bobby et Castiel se tournèrent vers eux.

"-Vous sentez ? Bobby, tu sens la différence ? Demanda Dean.

"-Je sais pas...

"-Ta peur ! Dit Sam. Tu sens pas quelle diminue quand tu ne regardes plus vers le marécage?

"-Oui c'est vrai ! Dit le vieux chasseur. Ca y est je le sent oui.

"-C'est vrai ? Demanda Castiel ? Vous êtes moins attaqué quand vous ne le regardez plus ?

"-Ouais ! Dit Dean. Mais bon ! On va pas y aller les yeux fermés !

"-Donc je pense qu'il suffit de ne pas pousser votre esprit à voir plus loin que ce qu'il y a devant vos yeux, plus vous allez pousser vos yeux au loin, plus vous ouvrez votre esprit et donc ça facilite l'intrusion de ces émanations de peur dans votre tête. Ne fixez rien surtout, c'est pareil, agitez le regard si je peut dire comme ça.

"-En espérant qu'on se foute pas le gerbe de gesticuler les yeux comme ça ! Dit Bobby.

"-Faites le calmement, il suffit juste que vous ne vous fixiez sur rien. Laissez aller votre regard comme si on était en balade plutôt qu'en chasse.

"-Ok ! Dit Dean. Pour nous ça devrait se gérer à peu près, il suffit qu'on garde l'oeil sur les autres, mais toi ? Comment tu te sent là ?

"-Ca devait aller Dean, comme prévu j'ai un grand sentiment d'oppression au coeur de ma grâce, mais ça va pour l'instant, je devrai pouvoir gérer ça aussi.

"-D'accord ! Mais à la moindre alerte d'aggravation, tu me le dis ok ?

"-Oui Dean, ne t'inquiète pas, de toutes façons si ça s'aggrave, ça devrait se voir très vite, parce que c'est assez douloureux.

"-Mais vraiment si tu te sent pas bien et qu'il te faut une pause, tu le dis tout de suite hein ? Dit Bobby. Qu'on soit pas obligé de te porter, à un moment à un autre parce que tu auras voulu jouer à l'ange fort et puissant hein ?

"-Oui Bobby, si ça ne va pas je vous le dirai.

Le vieux chasseur fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un léger grognement.

"-Bon ! Et si on y allait maintenant ? Dit-il.

Tout le monde acquiesça et il commencèrent à descendre la légère pente jusqu'aux abords de la roselière.

Descente délicate vu que l'humidité rendait le sol très glissant, mais heureusement pour eux, ils avaient de grosses touffes d'herbe qui leur servaient de marches sinon ils auraient dévalé la pente sur les fesses et ils étaient à peu près au milieu quand Castiel fit un mauvais pas et un de ses pieds glissa. Il ne serait pas tombé, mais Dean eut quand même le réflexe de l'agripper pour qu'il ne tombe pas jusqu'en bas.

"-Houlà ! Fais gaffe !

"-**Lâche moi !** Ragea Castiel, arrachant son bras de sa prise, en se tournant vers Dean une seconde, le temps de lui jeter un regard meurtrier et de reprendre sa descente.

Dean, lui, resta plombé sur place. Sam et Bobby qui avaient tout vu de la scène, étaient restés figés eux aussi et se tournant vers Dean d'un même mouvement, ils l'interrogèrent du regard. Dean se contenta de hausser les épaules, il ne comprenait pas plus qu'eux, mais avant de reprendre leur marche il leur montra Castiel de l'index et ramenant deux doigts devant ses yeux, leur faisant comprendre qu'il fallait le garder à l'oeil, ils acquiescèrent et tout trois descendirent le reste de la pente pour y rejoindre l'ange qui les attendait naturellement en bas, comme si de rien n'était.

"-Ca va ? Osa Bobby en se postant à coté de Castiel.

"-Ca va oui ! Répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

"-Et bien si tu dis que ça va, on va avancer alors.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean, lui lançant un grand sourire auquel le chasseur ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement l'ange et alors que Bobby et Sam entraient dans les roseaux en tête, il se rapprocha de lui.

"-Ca va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

"-Pourquoi ? Y'aurait une raison pour que j'aille pas tu crois ?

"-Je ne sais pas ... il y a quelque chose ... tu as l'air ... oui c'est ça c'est plus de la peur que je vois sur ton visage, c'est... attend voir... de la peine ?

"-T'occupe pas de mon visage et avance, les autres sont déjà dans la roselière, faut pas qu'on se perde.

"-Dean...

"-Avance je te dis !

**_"Vous attendez quoi ? Le dégèle ? On a dit qu'il fallait pas se séparer bon sang !"_ **Hurla Bobby que Dean ne voyait déjà plus, caché derrière les hauts roseaux.

**"-Vachement discret Bobby !** Cria Dean à son tour.

_**"-On s'en fout ! Ils savent déjà tous qu'on est là !"**_

Castiel avait reprit sa marche et rattrapait déjà Sam, Dean derrière lui.

Quand Dean eut reprit sa place derrière le cortège, Sam se retourna, regardant son frère par dessus la tête de l'ange entre eux.

"-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

"-Ouais ouais c'est bon Sammy, concentrons nous, on est pas en balade, même si on doit faire comme si c'était le cas.

Avant de se retourner, Sam croisa le regard de Castiel, incrédule, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point de ne pas savoir quoi. Puis Sam se retourna dans le sens de la marche, reprenant bien sa machette en main.

Castiel se retourna furtivement vers Dean et ce dernier marchait à reculons, une main tendue derrière lui, dans le sens de la marche et l'autre main brandissant sa machette, prête à frapper. Du coup, Castiel se retourna complètement et quand Dean continua de reculer vers lui, il fut surpris que sa main entre en collision avec son épaule.

"-Merde pardon.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dean ?

"-J'ai entendu quelque chose derrière moi, il y a un truc qui rampe dans les roseaux. Avance, faut pas qu'on se fasse prendre en tenaille.

"-Oui. Dit-il en marchant le plus silencieusement possible son poignard en l'air.

Le sol, épaisse couche végétale de roseaux putréfiée et gorgée d'eau, faisait un bruit épouvantable de succion mouillée et dégageait une odeur de pourriture, mais la marche était facile au moins, les pieds ne s'enfonçaient pas, même si le sol fléchissait sous leur poids et faisait monter l'eau jusqu'à leurs chevilles, ils avaient l'impression de marcher sur un sol flottant et Dean pensa qu'il préférait ignorer la profondeur réelle de l'eau sous la couche de végétaux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean entra de nouveau en collision avec Castiel, mais ce n'était pas du fait de l'ange, Bobby et Sam s'étaient arrêtés brandissant leurs lames.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe devant ? Demanda-t-il.

"-Il y a quelque chose dans les roseaux ! Dit Sam.

"-Ah ! Vous aussi vous l'avez entendu ?

"-Oui !

"-Je l'ai vu moi ! Dit Bobby, enfin ... aperçu...

"-Et c'est quoi ?

"-Je sais pas, ça a été trop vite, mais c'est petit et long, ça rampe je crois.

"-Putain c'est quoi ce truc ? Tu crois qu'il y a des alligators par ici ?

"-Nan ... mais c'est vrai que ça y ressemble bien, mais ça a une tête humaine, j'en suis presque sûr !

"-Wow ! C'est quoi cet engin ?

"-Pas sûr qu'il n'y en ai qu'un... Dit Castiel qui était tourné vers leur gauche. Moi je dirai trois ... au moins.

"-Et sur quoi tu te base exactement ? Demanda Dean.

"-Et bien, il y a le tien, celui qui est derrière, celui de Bobby qui est devant et ... celui qui est ... là ... devant moi !

Les autres se rapprochèrent de lui, regardant dans la même direction et virent la créature, juste à temps, avant qu'elle ne se faufile à une vitesse phénoménale dans les roseaux sur leur gauche.

"-Putain ! C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Dean.

"-Une mutation entre un alligator et un humain moi je dirai.

"-Merci Bobby, j'avais fait la même constatation que toi. Dit-il moqueur.

"-Dean fais gaffe ! Elle est derrière toi ! Cria Sam.

Dean fit volte face.

La créature était effectivement à à peu près cinq mètres de Dean sur le chemin qu'ils avaient ouvert à leur passage dans les roseaux. Pas très grande, dans les un mètre vingt de long, le dos, la queue et les pattes arrière comme ceux d'un crocodilien et le buste, la tête d'apparence humaine, ses bras, atrophiés étaient aussi comme ceux d'un humain, et elle avait comme des mains. D'une couleur marron verdâtre immonde, des dents acérées, elle les regardait, les yeux morts, vitreux, la gueule ouverte, en crachant comme un crocodile, mais ne semblait pas vouloir les approcher, elle semblait plutôt avoir peur d'eux et les observait comme eux le faisait avec elle, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des hommes.

"-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Dean. Elle a pas l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à nous...

"-Oui. Dit Castiel. En fait elle doit être seule finalement, elle est juste très rapide !

"-Ouais bah on va pas s'éterniser dans l'admiration de cette horreur. Dit Bobby. Et elle va trop vite pour qu'on ai une chance de la butter dans tous ces roseaux, on ferait mieux de continuer, une fois dans la forêt elle devrait arrêter de nous suivre.

Dean était complètement subjugué par la créature, elle le fascinait littéralement et c'était plus fort que lui, elle lui faisait mal au coeur.

"-Comment c'est possible qu'il existe une créature pareil ? Demanda Dean. On dirait un enfant ! Vous croyez qu'il y en a des plus gros ?

"-Comment savoir. Dit Castiel. C'est peut-être la seule de son espèce. Peut-être qu'un enfant s'est perdu un jour dans ces marécages et le mal de ce marais en a fait cette ... chose.

"-Oui. Dit Sam. Ou tout simplement qu'elle est apparue du fait d'une génération spontanée.

"-Ou c'est l'enfant d'un quelconque animal, qui n'a peut-être rien à voir avec un crocodilien. Dit Bobby. Une naissance démoniaque et monstrueuse, du style "Alien".

"-Dis donc toi...Dit Dean s'accroupissant en s'adressant à la créature.

"-Dean fais gaffe ! Dit Bobby. On ne se baisse pas devant un bête qu'on connait pas, t'es inconscient ! Tu te met en position de faiblesse là, face à elle.

"-Mais non Bobby, regarde, elle ne nous veux pas de mal... Dit -il. Hein ? Tu nous veux pas de mal ? T'as faim peut-être...

"-Oh là là ... j'aime pas ça Dean. Insista le vieux chasseur. T'es en train de reproduire tout les clichés des vieux films d'horreur là ...

"-Oui méfie toi Dean ! Dit Castiel. Elle pourrait te sauter au visage.

"-Et bien comme ça t'y verras plus des choses qui te dérangent !

"-...

"-Dean ! S'exclama Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

"-Quoi ? Elle va pas me bouffer ! Elle l'aurait déjà fait ! Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

"-Fais gaffe quand même, ses dents ne sont certainement pas si acérées pour rien, elle ne doit pas se nourrir d'herbe !

"-Non mais sa bouche est petite, donc pas très dangereuse quand même.

"-Ne te fie pas à ça, si elle est comme les varans ou les hyènes, tu crèverais de septicémie. Dit Sam.

"-Et puis, rappelle toi la Ho'ok. Dit Bobby. Belle bouche...mais pas moins cannibale et meurtrière !

"-Oui bon ! Ca y est c'est fini ? Dit Dean en ouvrant son sac à dos qu'il avait fait passer sur la poitrine pour l'ouvrir pour en sortir un petit sachet avec deux biscuits secs. T'es un enfant ? Tu devrais aimer les gâteaux hein ? Demanda-t-il à la créature.

Le bruit de l'emballage plastique quand Dean déballa les biscuits, fit reculer la bête de peur.

"-Non non ! ! Te sauve pas ! Tiens ! Dit-il en lui en envoyant une moitié, doucement, à trois mètres de lui.

"-A quoi tu joues Dean ? Dit Bobby.

"-Rôôhh faite pas chier, cette bête me fait mal au coeur moi.

"-Et depuis quand tu as un coeur toi ?

"-Très drôle Sammy.

La bête regarda le bout de biscuit qui se trouvait à deux mètres d'elle, puis Dean, puis les autres debout derrière lui, puis de nouveau le morceau de biscuit, elle hésitait, mais avait vraiment trop peur pour approcher.

"-Baissez vous les mecs ! Sammy ta stature de géant la fait flipper, plie toi en quatre !

Les deux chasseurs s'exécutèrent en râlant, Castiel se baissa machinalement à son tour, comme l'avait demandé Dean.

Et quand ils furent tous baissés, la créature s'approcha finalement, lentement, du bout de biscuit, baissant la tête, elle en renifla l'odeur, posa sa langue pointue dessus pour finir par le sentir de nouveau et regarder Dean.

"-Vas-y ! N'ai pas peur ! Goûte ! Regarde... Dit-il en croquant un bout de la deuxième moitié. C'est bon ! Essaye !

Semblant prendre confiance, elle se coucha avec raideur sur le sol tendant ses bras atrophiés pour que ses semblant de doigts soient au niveau du bout de biscuit, puis, elle baissa la tête au raz du sol jusqu'à ses doigts qui dirigèrent le morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche.

Elle mâcha bruyamment la bouche ouverte, en émettant des légers grognements de contentement.

"-Rôôhh t'entend Dean ! Elle fait les mêmes sons que toi quand tu manges un de tes cheeseburgers adorés.

"-Très drôle Sammy ! Dit Dean en lançant un autre morceau de gâteau en visant le bout de ses mains pour qu'elle n'ai pas d'efforts inutiles à faire. C'est bon hein ? Heu... Comment je pourrai t'appeler tiens !

"-Moi je dirai "Pas-de-Bol" ! Dit Sam.

"-Ouais ! Dit Dean. Pas-de-Bol ! Ca c'est un nom qui lui va comme un gant ! Hein Pas-de-Bol ?

"-Bon ! Les jeunes ! Vous vous êtes fait un nouveau copain et c'est très bien mais on à d'autres chats à fouetter si on veut bien avancer avant la nuit, il faut se magner le cul !

Dean lança les deux moitiés du deuxième gâteau à Pas-de-Bol et se releva. La bête leva la tête vers lui et les autres qui se levèrent derrière lui.

"-Allez ! Salut Pas-de-Bol ! On se reverra sûrement pas, à moins qu'on soit obligé de rentrer à pieds dans ce cas on repassera peut-être dans ta roselière ! Et mange tes gâteaux, vas pas te les faire piquer par une autre bestiole !

Et là, la créature regarda à sa gauche et à sa droite et grogna, cracha en montrant les dents, elle avait parfaitement compris ce que Dean venait de lui dire, ils en furent tout quatre convaincus !

"-Allez en route ! Dit Bobby.

Et il se remirent en marche, Dean tourna la tête vers la créature et elle mangeait ses biscuits, quelques pas de plus et il se tourna de nouveau vers l'arrière, Pas-de-Bol avait disparu et pas un bruit dans les roseaux n'indiqua sa présence. Il sourit, la créature était repartie à sa vie et il se remit dans les pas des autres, sa machette bien serrée dans la main, ils arrivaient aux abords de la forêt et il y avait toujours quelque chose qui les y attendait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les roseaux étaient de moins en moins nombreux et quand ils furent au niveau des premiers arbres, quelques un y étaient encore un peu disséminés mais le sol n'était plus que boue et eau stagnante et puante.

La marche commença à devenir plus difficile car ils avaient à présent de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et le sol vaseux dans le fond était jonché de branches mortes, de pierres, semblait-il et ils devaient prendre mille précautions à chaque pas pour ne pas se vautrer dans ce bouillon nauséabond dont l'odeur était un mélange de feuilles pourries, de charogne et de déchets organiques auxquels ils ne préféraient pas penser s'ils ne voulaient pas se donner la nausée.

Castiel senti tout de suite que la chose qu'il avait senti quand ils étaient au chemin de fer, était bel et bien encore là, mais semblait les suivre en restant devant eux, elle devait être là pour les surveiller.

"-La chose que tu avais repéré est encore là Cass ? Demanda Dean.

"-Oui, elle est devant nous, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train d'attendre d'être rejointe par d'autre avant de nous attaquer.

"-Tu penses à un guet-apens ? Demanda Bobby.

"-On ne sait jamais, ou alors, elle a aussi peur de nous que la créature de Dean.

Sam rit à la façon dont l'ange avait nommé la bête de la roselière, ce fut plus fort que lui.

"-Pourquoi ris tu Sam ? Demanda l'ange.

"-Laisse il se moque de moi. Dit Dean. C'est parce que tu as dis que Pas-de-Bol était MA créature. Sammy tu es un crétin de géant !

"-Mais tu lui a donné un nom !

"-Laisse tomber Cass ! Tu disais ? Donc ? La créature qui nous veux du mal marche devant nous ?

"-Oui ! Elle est devant.

"-Ok ! On va éviter de la suivre alors hein Bobby ?

"-Oui, j'avais prévu ma boussole pour qu'on se dirige bien dans la bonne direction, vers le centre quoi, mais elle est devenue complètement dingue, l'aiguille tourne sur elle même ! Regardez ! Dit-il en se tournant pour la jeter à Dean. Alors il va falloir faire attention à ne pas se déporter.

"-Ne pas se déporter du droit chemin ? Dit Sam. Mais ça va pas être évident ! Parce que le chemin n'est pas tout tracé !

"-Il a raison ! C'est la merde, on pourrait passer à coté de l'épicentre sans s'en apercevoir du coup, si on ne vise pas le milieu exact ! Dit Dean en passant la boussole détraquée à Castiel qui tendait la main vers lui pour la voir.

"-C'est bon ! Dit-il ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! La boussole me montre le nord à moi ! Le champs autour de moi qui fait tout pour protéger ma grâce du mal qui veut s'y infiltrer, la protège en même temps.

"-Génial ! Dit Sam.

"-Ouais parfait. Dit le vieux chasseur.

Dean, lui, pensait à autre chose, il se posait quelques questions et elle lui brûlait véritablement les lèvres.

"-En parlant du champs qui protège ta grâce, Cass ...

"-Oui Dean...

"-Tu crois qu'il est possible qu'il ai des fuites ?

"-Comment ça ?

"-Non en fait c'est même pas une question ! Je l'affirme ! Ta protection a des fuites Mon Ange.

"-Je confirme ! Dit Sam.

"-Ouais moi aussi. Ronchonna Bobby qui venait de se prendre le pied dans une sorte de boucle. Faites gaffe, là, y'a un truc au fond, sûrement une racine, vous prenez pas le pied dedans !

"-Pourquoi vous dites que j'ai une fuite dans mon champs de protection ?

"-Et bien ... Commença Dean, qui ne voulait pas faire son pleurnicheur, mais n'avait que les mots blessant de l'ange pour lui comme preuve.

"-Ca fait plusieurs fois que tu agresses Dean. Dit Sam. Et je suis peut-être pas trop au courant de votre vie privée, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit monnaie courante que tu l'agresse de la sorte, gratuitement.

"-Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la voiture ?

"-Pas que !

"-Oui. Reprit Dean. Tu as réitéré, lorsqu'on descendait de la voix ferrée.

"-Ouais ! Dit Sam en s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers l'ange. Et le regard meurtrier que tu lui a lancé, moi, perso, ça m'a glacé le sang ! C'est pas bon ce qui se passe là Castiel ! Tu lui aurais planté ton poignard dans la poitrine, ça aurait été une suite logique !

"-...

"-Tu crois que ça pourrait empirer ? Demanda Dean, qui était reconnaissant à son frère de prendre la parole, ça prouvait bien à Castiel que ce n'est pas lui qui se faisait des idées.

"-Et bien... je ne sais pas, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais recommencé déjà ! Je comprend maintenant ... ton malaise tout à l'heure ... je suis désolé Dean. Dit-il en posant sa main sur son bras ... Si ça se reproduit, dites le moi tout de suite surtout ! Il faut que je sache, si je veux éviter de récidiver par la suite, parce que si je le sais tout de suite, je pourrait peut être savoir ce qui provoque cette agressivité envers Dean.

"-Ok !

"-Pas de problème ! Dit Sam.

"-Bon ! Vous venez ! Vous pouvez parler en marchant ! Râla Bobby.

"-Ouiiiii on arrive rôôhh Bobby ! Quelle impatience ! Dit Sam.

"-OUI ! Je m'impatiente parce que nous devrions avoir avancé beaucoup plus que ça à l'heure qu'il est et j'ai pas envie de traîner dans les parages !

Personne n'eu l'idée de le contredire et ils marchèrent en silence.

Ca commençait à être de plus en plus profond et ils avaient à présent de l'eau au dessus des genoux quand Dean fut prit d'une frayeur incontrôlable et que sont coeur se mit a battre à tout rompre contre ses côtes.

_"." "." "." "."_

_"DEEEEAAANNNN..."_

___"." "." "." "."_

"-Hein ? Vos avez entendu ça putain ?

"-Quoi ? Demanda Sam.

"-Cette voix ... une voix qui criait mon prénom ! Vous avez pas entendu ?

Tous lui répondirent que non.

"-Surement le vent, tu te fais des idées... Dit Sam

"-Ne te laisse pas envahir de nouveau par ta peur Dean... ne te concentre sur rien... ou juste sur tes pieds. Dit Castiel.

_"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."_

_"DEEEEAAANNNN...ouiiiii ...c'est ça...viens à moi... Deeeaannn..."_

___"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."_

"-Nan nan nan, c'est pas le vent ça ! Une voix me parle ! Une voix de femme ... je crois ...

"-Et elle te dit quoi ? Demanda Sam.

"-Elle m'encourage a venir à elle... et moi ... ca me donne juste envie de repartir dans l'autre sens .. .c'est flippant. Dit-il au bord de l'hyperventilation.

"-Comme tu avais réussi à combattre la peur du marais jusqu'à faire ami-ami avec une de ses créatures je pense qu'il essaye autre chose avec toi. Dit Castiel.

"Ouais ben ça marche putain !

_"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."_

_"HA Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... Viiiiiieeeeeeent Dean ...vient..."_

___"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."_

"-**TA GUEULE PUTAIN ! TA GUEULE !** Cria-t-il en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

"-Dean ... contrôle toi ! Ne lui répond pas ! Tu amplifies le phénomène en lui donnant une existence, le fait que tu lui réponde la rend réelle ! Dit Castiel en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Bobby et Sam s'étaient arrêtés à leur tour et s'étaient rapprochés de lui aussi.

"-Allez frangin ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Dit Sam en lui tapotant dans le dos. Reprend toi merde ! Tu vas nous faire une syncope à hyper-ventiler comme ça !

"-T'as pas des boules Quies® dans ton kit de survie, par hasard Bobby ? Demanda Dean en essayant de se reprendre.

"-Nan désolé gamin !

"-De toutes façons ils rentrerait d'une autre façon dans ma tête j'en suis sûre ! Heu... Dites donc ... pourquoi moi ?

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Sam.

"-Attend ... Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

_"." "." "." "."_

_"DEEEEAAAAAN..."_

___"." "." "." "."_

"-Encore la voix ?

"-Ouais... Donc je disais... Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui en prend plein la gueule depuis qu'on est ici ? Pourquoi Cass ne s'en prend qu'a moi quand il pète un câble ? Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui entend ces voix de merde ? Je veux dire ... je veux pas qu'il vous arrive des trucs hein ? Mais pourquoi il ne vous fait rien a vous ce putain de marais ? Il a fait en sorte qu'on n'y rentre pas, en nous faisant peur à tous et on y est rentré quand même tous ... alors pourquoi s'en prend-il à moi en particulier ?

"-La pureté de ton âme. Dit Castiel. Sam a du sang de démon, Bobby a tué son père, ils ont quelque chose qui a fait que leur âme est un peu moins pure que la tienne, et tu es l'Élu de Dieu... Tu le dérange autant que moi.

_"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."_

_"DEEEEAAAAAN...tu ne repartiras jamais d'ici ...Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaaaaa..."_

_"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."_

"-Elle me dis que je ne repartirai jamais d'ici !

"-Ne l'écoute pas Dean !

"-Je voudrai bien t'y voir Sammy, ne pas l'écouter, je l'entend j'y peut rien !

Ils étaient là à parler sans plus faire attention à ce qui les entourait quand un bruit se fit entendre près d'eux. Quelque chose venait de plonger dans l'eau.

"-Bordel de merde ! C'est quoi ça ? S'exclama Bobby.

"-On avance ! Vite ! Dit Dean.

Ils reprirent leur marche, en slalomant entre les arbres, cherchant à s'éloigner rapidement de ce qui était à présent dans l'eau qui, plus ils avançaient, plus était profonde et au bout d'un bon kilomètre de marche rapide et chaotique dans le marécage, l'eau leur arrivait en haut des cuisses.

"-Là-bas ! Il y a comme une île ! S'exclama Castiel en leur montrant du doigt une langue de terre qui affleurait.

Ils bifurquèrent donc un peu sur leur droite pour s'y diriger.

"-Putain ! Cria Sam ! Quelque chose vient de passer contre mes jambes ! Il y a vraiment quelque chose dans l'eau les mecs ! Magnez vous !

Ils se mirent à courir comme il purent avec leur accoutrement et le sol remplit d'obstacles qu'ils ne pouvaient pas anticiper vu qu'ils ne voyaient pas le fond de l'eau et finirent par atteindre ce bout de terre salvateur. Bobby sorti le premier avec difficulté, s'agrippant à l'herbe et Sam finit pas l'aider en le poussant un peu, puis, Sam sorti à son tour, plus aisément grâce à la longueur de ses jambes et quand ils prirent chacun une main de Castiel, pendant que Dean surveillait ses arrières, la chose qui était dans l'eau surgit à leur droite et sauta en direction de l'ange, qui le voyant, récupéra les mains et mit un coup de poignard dans la créature difforme qui poussa un cri étrange de douleur et replongea sur leur gauche. Bobby et Sam reprirent les mains de Castiel pour le sortir rapidement de l'eau pendant que Dean le poussait en attendant qu'ils lui donne un coup de main à son tour.

A ce moment là , la créature une sorte de gros caméléon vert sombre, avec de longs bras des pattes griffues et des jambes, se mit debout dans l'eau à à peu près deux mètres cinquante de Dean en rugissant, et au moment où elle se regroupait pour lui sauter dessus, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu :

Dean, le bras levé brandissant sa machette vers la bête, les pieds écartés pour plus de stabilité, senti quelque chose passer entre ses jambes et avant même qu'il ai eu le temps d'en avoir peur, Pas-de-Bol jaillit de l'eau et sauta sur la créature, plantant ses dent acérées dans sa gorge. La bête poussa un cri sur-aigu de douleur et Dean en profita pour lui planter sa machette dans le ventre, pendant que Castiel disparaissait de sa place pour réapparaître derrière la créature et le poignarder dans le haut du dos. Le monstre hurla de plus belle, une lumière blanche aveuglante sortant de l'endroit où était plantée l'arme angélique et empoigna Pas-de-Bol, l'arrachant de son cou, avant de la balancer de son autre patte vers la langue de terre, lui ouvrant le ventre de ses longues griffes par la même occasion. Voyant ça Dean ressorti sa machette de son ventre et lui planta de nouveau dans sa poitrine vers là où devait vraisemblablement se trouver son coeur et elle tomba raide en arrière en lâchant un grand souffle de douleur. Castiel eu juste le temps de se pousser pour ne pas se faire écraser par la massive bestiole morte et il se mit à chanceler. Dean se précipita pour le retenir de tomber et l'emmena au bord de leur îlot pour que Sam et Bobby l'extirpe à nouveau de l'eau, et qu'ils l'en sorte aussi à son tour.

"-Putain Cass ! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ! Lui dit-il en le faisant asseoir par terre. Tu peux pas te permettre de t'éclipser comme tu l'a fait t'as pas assez d'énergie !

"-Je sais bien mais ça a été plus fort que moi, comme Pas-de-Bol ...

"-Putain oui ! Pas-de-Bol ! Elle nous a suivit jusqu'ici !

"-Elle t'a peut-être sauvé la vie là gamin ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, cette pas une horreur, c'est une gentille bestiole, elle mériterait une tonne de biscuits secs.

"-Elle est gravement blessée ! Dit Sam qui était près de la créature, un genou sur le sol. Je pense pas qu'elle va survivre à une telle blessure.

Dean se leva et s'approcha de la bête, elle le regarda de ses yeux vitreux et il lui sembla voir comme un sourire se dessiner sur sa bouche.

___"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."_

_"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaaaaa..."_

___"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."_

"-Putain ! Elle se marre !

"-Quoi ?

"-La voix ! Elle se marre !

"-T'en occupe pas !

"-Mouais ... merde ! Pauvre bête ! ...

La créature était allongée sur le côté, laissant voir son ventre à la peau particulièrement fine traversée de deux longues et profondes plaies qui saignaient abondamment.

"-Regarde moi dans quel état t'es andouille de bestiole ! Dit-il à Pas-de-Bol.

"-Elle a l'air de souffrir en plus. Dit Sam.

"-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Dean. On peut pas la laisser crever comme ça, en se vidant de tout son sang !

"-Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose ... du moins essayer, je ne sais pas si je peux soigner une créature du mal. Mais comme elle n'est pas mauvaise ...

"-Tu peux soigner les animaux ? Demanda Bobby étonné.

"-Non pas les animaux mais elle est un peu humaine c'est indéniable, il faut que j'essaye pour savoir.

"-Non Cass ! Tu ne peut pas faire ça ! T'as bien failli t'effondrer juste parce que tu t'es éclipsé une seconde ! Là tu vas te vider complètement. Dit Dean.

"-Je m'en moque ! Elle t'as sauvé Dean et rien que pour ça je lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

"-Cass...

"-Dean ! Je vais essayer ! Dit-il en se relevant péniblement pour s'approcher de Pas-de-Bol.

___"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."____"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."_

_"Ha Ha Ha Ha ... je te les prendrai tous ... un par un ..."_

___"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."____"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."_

Dean ignora la menace du mieux qu'il pu, en commençant par ne pas en faire état aux autres.

___"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."____"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."____"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."____"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."_

_"Tu peux toujours faire comme si tu m'entendais pas, mais je t'aurai quand même... tu finiras seul ... avec moi..."_

___"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."____"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."____"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."____"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."_

Il en eut un frisson dans le dos, qu'il ne réussit pas à réprimer, mais porta son attention à Castiel qui s'accroupissait près de la créature et posait sa main sur sa tête chauve et gluante maintenant qu'elle était mouillée.

Pas-de-Bol eut un réflexe de recule au contact de la main de l'ange sur elle, jusqu'ici jamais personne n'avait jamais dû la toucher.

"-Chuuuut... Fit Dean en posant sa main sur son flanc à la peau rugueuse et froide. Il ne va pas te faire de mal. Bouge pas.

Quand Castiel ferma les yeux pour la soigner, une lueur blanche apparue, Dean, Sam et Bobby, sourirent ça marchait, mais au bout de quelques secondes Dean perdit son sourire, voyant que les plaies sur son ventre ne partaient pas.

Castiel retira sa main de la tête de la créature qui avait fermé les yeux, en sentant l'onde angélique traverser son corps et il fit non de la tête.

"-Ca ne marche pas. Dit-il en s'appuyant d'une main sur le sol, essoufflé, épuisé.

"-Tu n'as pas assez d'énergie ? demanda Sam.

"-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est une créature créer de mal pur, mon énergie céleste ne se fixe pas à elle...enfin... pas vraiment..

"-Quoi pas vraiment ? Demanda Dean.

"-J'ai senti à un moment que je lui faisait du bien quand même.

Et Pas-de-Bol rouvrit les yeux, regardant à nouveau Dean et quand il croisa son regard il eut un choc.

"-Ses Yeux ! Tu as soigné ses yeux Cass !

Ils se penchèrent tous au dessus de la bête pour regarder, et furent tous stupéfait.

"-Wow ! Fit Bobby. C'est troublant !

"-Carrément oui ! Dit Sam. Une créature pareil avec de grand yeux verts si humain c'est étrange !

"-Je suis désolé Dean.

"-De ?

"-Je n'ai réussi à soigner que sa partie la plus humaine.

"-C'est pas ta faute Cass...

"-...

"-...

"-...

"-Tu crois que tu pourrais l'endormir définitivement ? Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

"-Tu veux que je la tue ?

"-On ne peut pas décemment la laisser agoniser là pendant des heures et des heures de souffrance inutile. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi ! Il lui faudrait une mort douce, comme je suis sûr tu peux lui offrir, non ?

"-Oui je peux le faire Dean...

A ce moment là, la créature tendit son petit bras vers la main de Dean qui était posée près d'elle sur le sol agrippant ses petits doigts aux siens en le regardant de ses yeux verts brillant. Dean fut surprit de ce geste si humain de la part cette singulière bête et il pencha la tête pour la regarder bien en face.

"-Il faut que tu t'en aille maintenant. Lui dit-il.

Et finalement elle cligna des yeux le regarda une dernière fois et d'elle même, les referma paisiblement, définitivement.

Tous en restèrent muet. L'émotion était palpable. Ce qui venait de se passer était des plus étrange, cette créature avait eu de telle réactions humaine que s'en était bouleversant pour eux. Tout était contradictoire dans leurs esprits, c'était une créature du mal et sa mort leur faisait de la peine, ce marais leur embrouillait vraiment les pensées.

___"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."____"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."____"." "." "." "."_

_"Ha Ha Ha ... Et de un ! ... Au suivant ... Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaaa"_

___"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."____"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."____"." "." "." "."_

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! ! Je vous laisse accrochées ici ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plut en tout cas !**

**Dites moi tout ! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 ! **

**C'est un chapitre de déplacement, de transition encore une fois, mais important pour moi pour la suite.**

**Alors voilà pour vous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Je vous retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

* * *

_"." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." "."_

_"Ha Ha Ha ... Et de un ! ... Au suivant ... Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaaa"_

_"." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." "."_

Dean serra les dents, la voix cherchait par tous les moyens à le déstabiliser et elle y parvenait parfaitement.

"-Pauvre bête. Dit Sam en regardant la petite créature qui venait de s'éteindre sous leurs yeux.

"-C'est mieux pour elle. Dit Dean en se levant. Au moins elle ne souffre plus.

"-Faudrait l'enterrer, qu'elle se fasse pas bouffer par je ne sais quelle autre bestiole. Dit Bobby.

"-Ouais mais avec quoi on creuse ?

"-J'ai une mini pelle dans mon sac.

"-T'as vraiment pensé à tout ! Dit Sam.

"-On ne sais pas a quoi va ressembler la source, j'ai donc paré à l'éventualité qu'il faille déterrer quelque chose.

"-Bien joué Bobby ! Dit Dean en le suivant vers son sac.

Sam se releva et vint dans leur direction quand Castiel essayait vainement de se remettre sur ses jambes. Dean le vit en difficulté et fit demi tour pour l'aider.

"-Bouge pas je vais t'aider à te relever ! Dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

"-**Dégage ! J'ai pas besoin de toi !** Ragea-t-il, hargneux.

"-Wow ! Fit Sam, faisant volte face, en entendant les mots de l'ange.

Dean s'immobilisa et ne fit pas un pas de plus vers Castiel. Même en sachant que ces paroles agressives ne venait pas de lui, elle faisait mouche à chaque fois.

Mais cette fois Castiel s'était entendu les prononcer et il regarda Dean avec des yeux horrifiés.

"-Je suis désolé Dean.

Les mots de son ange le débloquèrent et il vint à lui pour l'aider tout de même à se relever.

"-Dean, vraiment, excuse moi, je n'arrive pas à contrôler ces pulsions, ce ne sont pas les miennes.

Dean souffla.

"-T'excuse pas, va juste falloir que je m'y fasse c'est tout et quand on se serra tiré d'ici on oubliera tout ça.

"-Je crois que ce qui te parle, en rajoute en faisant aussi passer ses mots par ma bouche, encore et toujours pour te toucher personnellement.

"-Ouais ...

_"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__  
_

_Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaaaaa..."_

_"." "." "." "."__"." "." "." "."__  
_

"-**C'est ça rigole saloperie ! T'arriveras pas à me briser !**

"-Dean ! Ne lui parle pas ! Dit Sam.

"-Oui Dean, ne répond pas à ses provocations. Ajouta Castiel.

Pendant ce temps là, il avait relevé Castiel et l'avait aidé à rejoindre l'autre pointe de leur îlot où Bobby fouillait, non, se battait avec son sac pour en sortir la petite pelle.

"-Saloperie de bordel ! S'énerva-t-il.

"-Et bien ! En voilà un langage châtié ! Dit Sam en se marrant.

Dean aida Castiel à se rasseoir par terre et ce dernier sorti la boussole de sa poche.

"-Bon ! Dans notre panique tout à l'heure on a quelque peut dévié de notre route. Il va falloir repartir par là, vers la gauche. Dit-il en tendant le bras dans la direction dont il parlait.

"-Il va falloir que tu te repose avant ! T'es complètement à plat là ! Lui dit Dean en s'accroupissant près de lui.

"-Non on ne peut pas perdre encore plus de temps ! Il commence à être tard ! Et on ne peut décemment pas passer la nuit sur cette langue de terre. Il nous faut nous trouver un endroit plus au sec!

"-Et bien ça c'est pas gagné ! Dit Bobby. Si ça se trouve c'est le seul endroit hors de l'eau à des kilomètres à la ronde !

"-On est trop à découvert sur ce bout de terre ! Il faut quand même qu'on tente notre chance plus loin et marcher le plus possible avant que le soleil ne se couche. Les créatures de la nuit sont toujours plus dangereuses que celle du jour alors on doit prendre nos précautions. On est trop exposés ici ! Dit Castiel en faisant aller son bras de sa gauche à sa droite pour montrer leur petit îlot de cinq/six mètres de long.

Et quand il fini sont geste, il laissa son bras tendu devant lui et pointa son index dans la direction de son regard. Les autres le voyant figé se tournèrent vers l'endroit qu'il montrait et ils furent stupéfaits de voir que le petit corps de Pas-de-Bol s'était volatilisé.

Dean fit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de là où était allongée la bête et rien, même pas une trace de pattes, qui aurait prouvé qu'elle était partie d'elle même ou qu'une autre bestiole serait venue prendre le cadavre pour aller le bouffer ailleurs, rien. Rien que la trace qu'avait laissé la créature dans le sable, quand elle y était allongée, son sang et leurs pas à eux.

"-Y'a rien ! Dit-il en se tournant vers ses compagnons. Rien du tout ! Pas une trace à part les nôtres.

Et dans un même mouvement tous se regardèrent et levèrent la tête vers la cime des arbres, juste à temps pour voir une silhouette ramper sur un tronc et sauter sur un autre, puis un autre, un autre, jusqu'à disparaître dans les feuilles d'un grand peuplier à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux.

"-Putain ! Dit Dean. C'est Pas-de-Bol vous croyez ?

"-Naaaannn... Fit Bobby. Comment elle aurait pu être si agile avec ses petits bras atrophiés ?

"-Pffff. Fit Dean en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Moi je comprend plus rien là !

"-**C'est pas comme si tu comprenais quelque chose d'habitude ! ! ! !**

"-Merci Sa...

"-Ah non ! C'est pas moi ! Le coupa Sam en se tournant vers Castiel qui avait encore les yeux écarquillés de s'être entendu dire ça à son chasseur.

Dean se passa la main sur la nuque en faisant bouger son cou pour se donner une contenance.

"-Dean je suis...

"-Oui désolé je sais... pfffff j'en ai marre moi là !

"-**J'ai remarqué que ça te touche plus quand ça sort de sa bouche à lui ha ha ha... on verra bien si j'arriverai pas à te briser ! **Dit la voix par la bouche de Castiel avec une telle haine et une telle rage qu'elle fit même reculer Sam et Bobby.

Les yeux de Castiel se révulsèrent et il tomba à la renverse, complètement vidé par cette nouvelle intervention de la voix. Sa tête cognant sur la pelle que Bobby avait finalement réussi à sortir de son sac et avait posé derrière l'ange.

"-**Merde ! Cass !** Hurla Dean en se précipitant sur lui.

Passant sa main dans son dos il le redressa.

"-Cass...Cass... réveille toi. Dit il en le secouant un peu, tandis que Sam prenait son pouls et que l'aura régénératrice commençait à s'étendre sur l'ange et Dean.

Puis, mettant sa main derrière sa tête pour qu'elle ne tombe plus en arrière, Dean senti une matière poisseuse dans ses doigts et écartant sa main pour la voir, il la vit recouverte de sang et Sam se précipita derrière Castiel pour examiner son crâne constatant avec une grimace douloureuse, que la blessure était bien profonde, le tranchant de la pelle l'avait bien entaillé et dans le mouvement avait décollé un long bout de son cuir chevelu de sa tête.

Pendant ce temps, Sam ne s'aperçu pas tout de suite d'un détail que Dean repéra immédiatement et il regardait la chose se produire sans rien dire avec un léger sourire en coin. Sam qui avait toujours les mains sur la tête de l'ange regarda son frère, complètement entouré de bleu et vit son sourire.

"-Quoi ?

Dean pointa les bras de son frère du menton, et quand ce dernier posa les yeux sur lui, il vit l'aura qui grimpait le long de ses bras et il se rejeta en arrière, tombant les fesses dans le sable.

Dean riait doucement en serrant son ange contre lui.

"-Ah.. Sammy ! Dit-il. T'es qu'une flippette !

Sam rougit de sa peur idiote et se tourna vers Bobby qui se marrait silencieusement aussi.

"-Vous êtes con les mecs, vous vous marrez, là, tranquille alors que Castiel est blessé ...

"-Ca fait du bien de rire. Dit Dean. Ca détend. Et puis regarde... Dit il en baissant les yeux sur lui et son ange. Je m'occupe de Cass quand même, regarde son sang ne coule déjà plus ! Je peux faire les deux ! Et je ne raterai pas une si belle occasion de me moquer de toi tu le sais ! Rit-il.

"-Crétin !

"-Flippette !

"-Bon ! Les mômes ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Castiel est H.S. donc il peut pas marcher, on peux pas rester ici, mais tu ne peux pas non plus couper le contact avec ton ange sinon les batteries ne se rechargerons jamais... on est dans la merde.

"-Je vais le porter !

"-Quoi ? Répondirent Sam et Bobby en coeur.

"-Je vais le porter ! On a pas le choix ! Il faut qu'on avance !

"-Non laisse ! Je vais le faire ! Dit Sam.

"-Heu... Tu veux voir en bleu Sammy ?

Le jeune chasseur fit une grimace.

"-On est d'accord ! Donc je vais le porter sur mon dos...

Un bruissement dans les feuilles des cimes au dessus de leur tête, les fit lever le nez. Quelque chose les espionnait encore, quelque chose était là.

"-J'espère vraiment que c'est Pas-de-Bol ! Dit Dean.

"-Ouais ! Moi aussi ! Dit Bobby.

"-Hm. Fit Sam. Bon ! Allons-y ! On va pas attendre d'en avoir le coeur net !

"-Nan c'est clair ! Dit Dean. Allez ! Tu vas me poser Cass sur le dos...

"-Ouais pas de soucis.

Dean allait pour mettre son sac à dos sur la poitrine quand Bobby lui arracha des mains.

"-Non gamin ! Je crois que tu es assez chargé comme ça !

"-Ok ! Merci Bobby.

"-Sam, tu prendras celui de Castiel.

"-Oui. On change de place Dean, je ferme la marche.

"-Ok Sammy !

Dean, un genoux à terre attendit que Sam dépose Castiel sur son dos et inconsciemment, Castiel resserra ses bras autour du cou de Dean, il était trop faible pour garder les yeux ouvert mais semblait légèrement conscient de son environnement. Dean agrippa ses jambes de chaque côté de lui et Sam le tira pour l'aider à se remettre debout sur ses jambes.

"-Je reste bien derrière toi au cas où tu aurais une perte d'équilibre, parce que ça va pas être du gâteau de crapahuter dans la fange avec un poids supplémentaire sur le dos.

"-Merci Sam. Allez Bobby ! On te suit !

"-Heureusement que Castiel nous a donné la direction à prendre avant de tomber !

"-Ouais ! Firent les deux frères en même temps.

Sam redescendit dans l'eau, puis aida Dean à en faire autant et ne le relâcha que quand il fut sûr de la stabilité de son frère.

"-C'est bon ?

"-Ouais c'est bon, allons-y !

Sam laissa Dean avancé un peu et se plaça derrière lui pour fermer la marche comme il était convenu, sa machette fermement serrée dans sa main ; maintenant que Dean n'avait plus les moyen de se défendre lui même, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus les mains libres, ils allaient devoir être encore plus vigilants.

Ils n'avançaient plus aussi vite qu'auparavant mais ils avançaient et s'était le principal pour eux. Et quand Castiel serait assez remit pour marcher tout seul, ils pourraient accélérer la cadence, en espérant qu'il se remette avant la nuit.

Ils slalomaient entre les arbres, mais Bobby gardait toujours un point de mire pour ne pas les détourner de leur objectif directionnel, même si ce n'était pas chose aisée, vue la ressemblance entre tous ces arbres plantés partout dans l'eau sans rien d'autre autour. Parfois plusieurs étaient plantés au même endroit, ce qui les obligeait à fait un grand contournement risquant à chaque fois de se dérouter et à un moment le vieux chasseur s'arrêta net, emplit de doute.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bobby ? Demanda Dean.

"-Je suis plus sûr de nous diriger dans la bonne direction.

"-Merde !

"-Ouais comme tu dis ! Ce groupement d'arbres m'a fait perdre ne nord si je puis dire.

"-Attendez deux secondes ! Dit Sam. Je vais regarder si je peux lire la boussole, il suffit juste que je la mette dans la main de Castiel.

"-Bonne idée gamin !

Sam fouilla la poche droite de l'ange et la trouva, puis, contournant son frère pour se poster devant lui, il ouvrit la main de l'ange pour y déposer la boussole.

"-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il a son frère en croisant son regard.

"-Ouais c'est bon, il pèse son poids mais ça va encore.

"-Ok ! ... Bon Bobby, tu as raison on s'est déporté, il faut qu'on aille un peu plus vers la droite, vers l'arbre là-bas ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

"-Très drôle Sam ! Râla le vieux chasseur en venant à eux. Fais voir... ok ! Allez on repart !

Sam garda la boussole qu'il mit dans sa poche et laissa Dean suivre Bobby avant de reprendre la queue du convoi.

Ils avaient à présent de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et Dean remercia silencieusement Bobby d'avoir eu l'excellente idée de les obliger à porter ces horribles tenues de pêcheur. Au moins ils étaient au sec.

_"." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." "."_

_"C'est ça DEEEAAAnnn ... approoooooche ... je t'attend... "_

_"." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." "."_

Dean eu un frisson, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'entendait plus cette saloperie et voilà qu'elle revenait ! Le fais que Castiel était H.S. la mettait dans l'embarra, elle devait revenir à la méthode précédente de harcèlement contre lui et il se surprit à en jubiler.

_"." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." "."_

_"Tu ne te moquera plus de moi très longtemps ... tu peux me croire..."_

_"." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." ".""." "." "." "."_

Et en réponse, il se mit à rire... ce fut plus fort que lui et la voix ne répliqua pas.

"-Qu'est ce que tu as à te marrer Dean. Demanda son frère qui l'avait entendu.

"-Oh rien c'est l'autre qui rage toute seule.

"-Qui ? La voix ?

"-Ouais. Rit-il de nouveau.

"-Et ?

"-Et ... elle ferme sa gueule du coup.

"-Bien joué !

"-Ouaip !

A ce moment, Dean fit un faux pas, et faillit se vautrer dans l'eau, heureusement Sam eu le bon réflexe et le rattrapa de justesse.

"-Tu pourrais le dire Bobby quand il y a un gros truc dans l'eau ! Râla Dean.

"-Quoi ? Mais y'avais rien ! Sinon bien sûr que je te l'aurait dit imbécile ! S'outragea le vieux chasseur.

"-Merde ! Cette saloperie me fout des trucs sous les pieds exprès alors !

"-Ca fait vraiment blague à deux balles ! Constata Sam.

"-Ouais C'est vrai, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je tombe dans l'eau et puis quoi ? ... Je suis mouillé ! Mon dieu quelle horreur ! C'est débile !

"-C'est le mal quoi ! Dit Sam. Un rien l'amuse, même les coup de pute les plus puériles. Tout est fait pour te déstabiliser, vraiment c'est flagrant hein !

"-Et si tu passes la nuit ici, trempé jusqu'aux os, avec un ange qui peut pas te soigner, tu crois qu'il t'arrivera quoi de bon ? Dit Bobby.

"-Ah oui merde c'est vrai ça ! J'y avais pas pensé ! Je me retrouverai avec je ne sais qu'elle pneumonie aggravée par cette merde, elle arriverait finalement à me faire crever en fait !

"-Bah oui ! C'est pas innocent ce petit croche pied, fait gaffe où tu marches fiston !

Il continuèrent à marcher, le soleil commençait à décliner et Dean faisait très attention où il déposait chacun de ses pas, tandis que Sam était aux aguets, très près,derrière lui, quand ce dernier senti quelque chose dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement, il n'y avait rien, il regarda au dessus d'eux, toujours rien, il pensa qu'il s'était peut-être fait des idées et se remit en marche sans en parler aux autres.

Dean était toujours très concentré sur sa marche quand Castiel bougea la tête, collant sa joue contre son cou.

_"Dean..._ Dit Castiel en pensées.

"-Hm. Fit-il.

_"Excuse moi... j'ai honte Dean..._

_"Y'a pas de honte à avoir Cass..._

_"-Je suis vraiment un boulet... tu avais raison quand tu as dit ... qu'il valait mieux que je ne vienne pas..._

_"Non, tu es ma raison d'avancer là, grâce à ça j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de l'autre saloperie de voix, enfin... pour le moment..._

_"Oui le temps que je suis hors circuit..._

_"Ouais..._

_"Ca m'enrage que ça se serve de moi contre toi de cette façon..._

_"Et moi donc ! Regarde un peu dans quel état elle t'a mit ! _

_"Ca t'isole ! Ca a fait tuer la créature qui veillait sur toi..._

_"Pas-de-Bol..._

_"Oui...et moi maintenant.. il faut que Bobby et Sam fassent attention à eux... Ca fait vraiment tout pour t'isoler..._

_"Oui mais pourquoi est ce qu'on est pas attaqués ? Pourquoi on a rencontré qu'une créature qui nous voulait du mal jusqu'à maintenant ? _

_"Ca doit avoir un plan, ça sait qu'on ne reculera pas, ça prend son temps, pour t'avoir à l'usure. Mais ça n'a pas pensé au fait qu'on puisse communiquer sans se parler à haute voix._

_"Ah ça c'est sûr parce que putain ça me fait un bien fou de t'entendre et je crois que ton aura aussi me fait du bien, et toi .. oui de toute façons tout ce qui me vient de toi me fait du bien ... à part ..._

_"Oui a part quand ca parle à ma place..._

_"Voilà ! Parce que ça hum... oui ça ça marche comme déstabilisateur je peux te le dire ! _

_"Mais tu sais que c'est pas moi.._

_"Oui mais ça marche quand même, ça me fait mal quand même..._

_"Je suis désolé..._

_"Mais non... ne le sois pas...t'y peux rien...c'est parce que je t'aime que ça me touche... _

_Dean senti Castiel se crisper contre lui._

_"Oh non Cass...je disais pas ça pour que tu culpabilises encore plus..._

_"..._

_"s'il te plait...Cass...répond moi..._

_"Je t'aime Dean... _

_"Rôh moi aussi Mon Ange..._

"-Hey ! Les jeunes ! Regardez devant je crois qu'on arrive au bout de la pataugeoire !

Devant eux, à une centaine de mètres, ils purent voir une rive herbeuse, ils allaient enfin pouvoir être au sec.

Inconsciemment, ils accélérèrent le pas, mais leur enchantement fut de courte durée.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus près, il pouvaient voir qu'en fait il y avait encore de l'eau de l'autre coté. Leur rive n'était en fait qu'un long talus recouvert d'herbes hautes qui délimitait la fôret inondée.

Une fois arrivé au bord du talus en question, Bobby et Sam grimpèrent dessus et tirèrent Dean pour l'y faire monter à son tour, Castiel toujours sur son dos.

"-Merci les gars. Dit-il.

"-Fais moi descendre Dean. Dit Castiel. Je crois que je peux tenir sur mes jambes à présent.

"-Ok ! Sam...

"-Ouais...

Sam aida Castiel à descendre du dos de Dean en le tenant fermement et bien lui en prit car l'ange tituba légèrement une fois ses pieds au sol. Dean le maintint donc un peu pour qu'il tienne debout et pour poursuivre sa régénération, alors que Bobby soufflait de dépit face à ce qui les attendait à présent.

"-Un marécage... Dit Dean.

"-Nan ! Piiiire ! Fit Bobby. Un fen !

"-C'est quoi la différence ?

"-Un fen ... c'est de l'eau stagnante, c'est sale, c'est traître il y a des fonds mouvants, et tu vois la couleur de l'eau, orange dégueulasse par endroits et verdâtre à d'autres ?

"-Hm.

"-Oxydation de cuivre, de zinc, j'espère que vous êtes à jour avec vos vaccins contre le tétanos. En tout cas faite gaffe à pas vous entailler les waders.

"-On peut pas le contourner ? Demanda Dean.

"-Si, on pourrait mais si l'épicentre est dans le fen, on va le rater. On est obliger de patauger dedans.

"-Magnifique ! S'extasia Castiel.

"-Hein ? Qu'est ce qu...

Dean regarda Castiel et vit qu'il ne regardait pas le fen, il regardait dans l'herbe devant ses pieds.

Sam se baissa sur ce qu'il regardait.

"-Ouais ! Magnifique en effet ! Dit-il en regardant une superbe orchidée blanche qui poussait là.

"-C'est l'orchidée Colombe et à coté là avec ses taches roses, c'est la Fritillaria meleagris, une sorte de tulipe sauvage.

"-Comment peut-il y avoir de si belle fleurs dans un endroit si terrible ?

"-Lucifer était tout de même un archange, il lui restait peut être quelques miettes de sa grâce quand il est tombé... dit Castiel sans quitter l'orchidée des yeux.

"-Je trouve que ces fleurs sont radicalement l'opposée l'une de l'autre pas vous ? Demanda Dean.

"-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sam, tandis que Castiel penchait la tête vers lui.

"-Regardé comme la blanche s'étend fièrement vers le ciel et comme la rose penche la tête vers le sol comme si on l'avait obligé à être là contre son gré.

"-Hum..Tu es très poétique frérot !

"-Je suis pas poétique ! Je constate ! C'est l'impression qu'elles me donne vos fleurs.

"-Oh là là Dean je t'accuse pas de parler comme une fille hein ! Tu as raison en plus. C'est vrai qu'il y en a une qui a l'air heureuse et l'autre triste !

"-Comme Lucifer je vous dis ! Dit Castiel. Heureux d'être libre mais malheureux de se retrouver déchu et seul.

"-Bon ! quand vous aurez fini de vous extasier sur la verdure on pourra penser à repartir, le soleil va se coucher d'ici une heure, on peu pas rester sur cette butte et il faudra qu'on ai traversé le fen.

"-Ce qui est bien. Dit Dean. C'est qu'on voit l'autre rive !

"-Ne t'y fit pas gamin ! On a été bien attrapés avec cette rive sous nos pieds qui n'est en fait qu'un putain de talus !

"-Tu te la sent de marcher ? Demanda Dean à Castiel.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, la voix ayant essayé de lui balancer une de ses désobligeantes phrases, mais elle ne sorti pas.

"-Tiens ! Dit Dean. Est ce que le fait qu'on soit dans l'aura empêche l'autre saloperie de se défouler sur moi par ta bouche ?

"-Oui, je crois bien, j'ai bien senti que quelque chose voulait sortir mais le son n'est jamais venu !

"-Très bien ! Dit Sam. Vous gagner de plus en plus de round !

"-Ouais ! ... Cass ? ... Alors ? ... Tu peux marcher ? Redemanda le chasseur.

"-Oui Dean...

"-Ok ! Mais on reste soudé hein ? Dit-il en amenant leurs mains accrochées l'une à l'autre de leurs doigts entrelacés devant leurs visages.

"-Oui ... surtout ... et de toutes façons, j'en ai encore grandement besoin.

"-Donc faites vraiment attention aux sols mouvants hein ? Et ne vous fiez pas non plus aux sols qui pourraient vous paraître stables, il y a sûrement des tourbières flottantes dans toute cette fange et elles sont aussi mouvantes, c'est très dangereux ! Et si ça arrive quand même, ne vous débattez pas !

Dean récupéra son sac qu'il remit sur son dos et reprit sa machette en main tandis que Sam refusa de rendre le sien à Castiel qui grogna de mécontentement, mais de lui même cette fois, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

"-Allez ! Haut les coeurs ! Scanda Bobby en descendant dans le fen qui s'était recouvert de brouillard en un temps record, la nuit approchant.

Les autres suivirent, Sam resta en arrière du convoi tout de même.

"-Pouah ! Fit Dean. C'est vrai que ça pu la ferraille là dedans !

"-Humm..C'est écœurant, j'en ai le gout dans la bouche. Dit son frère. L'impression d'avoir avalé une rasade de sang, c'est dégueulasse !

L'eau n'était pas profonde, ils en avaient à peine aux genoux, mais ils avancèrent prudemment, stabilisant leurs pas pour être sur de la consistance du sol sous leurs pieds.

"-On est toujours dans la bonne direction au fait ? Demanda Dean.

"-Je pense oui... répondit le vieux chasseur. Castiel ?

Castiel mit la main dans sa poche pour prendre la boussole, quand Sam se souvint soudainement que c'est lui qui l'avait, il vint à ses coté et lui tendit.

"-Oh ! J'ai eu peur, je croyait que je l'avait perdu !

"-Alors ? Demanda Dean.

"-Oui c'est bon ! On est toujours dans la bonne orientation.

"-Ok ! Dit Bobby sans se retourner.

Castiel remit la boussole dans sa poche et Sam reprit sa place derrière eux.

Ils marchaient maintenant depuis un quart d'heure environ quand un horrible hurlement se fit entendre, un hurlement qui semblait venir de loin, étouffé, étrange, qui leur glaça le sang et les figea sur place.

"-Putain ! Ca ça fait flipper ! Dit Sam.

"-Je ne te le fait pas dire ! Dit Bobby. Ca fait froid dans le dos.

"-Ah au moins ça me rassure vous l'avez tous entendu ça !

"-C'est pas la même chose ça ! Dit Castiel. C'est une créature qui vient de pousser ce cri ... la voilà notre huldres.

"-C'est une huldres qui vient de pousser ce cri ? Demanda Dean.

"-Oui, j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas venir jusqu'à nous !

"-Bah on est là pour ça à l'origine non ?

"-Je sais mais si on pouvait éviter le conflit ça serait bien non ? Une fois l'endroit purifié elle ne possédera plus les vivants, elle ne sera plus un danger. Elle ne font rien de mal dans la normal, elles ne font que posséder les corps des morts et vont proposer leur aide aux paysans ou aux voyageurs en échange de nourriture et de ... gentillesses.

"-De gentillesses ?

"-Oui ... les huldres sont de magnifiques créatures, de magnifiques ... femmes, si on en oublie le trou qu'elles ont dans le dos et les branches qui en sortent, donc...

"-Oh ! Ce genre de gentillesses là ! Dit Sam amusé.

"-Oooohh... Je vais m'abstenir de commentaire, j'ai pas envie de me faire broyer les doigts ou prendre un coup de poignard angélique dans le coeur... Dit Dean, qui fit éclater Sam de rire.

"-...en attendant. Dit Castiel après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil amusé à son chasseur. Si jamais elle vient quand même, la seule façon de la tuer c'est de passer la main dans le trou qu'elle a dans le dos et lui arracher la colonne vertébrale, le reste de son corps est impalpable. Mais c'est pas chose aisée, car les branches qui en sortent en gêne l'accès. Mais au moins elle ne peuvent pas nous posséder enfin moi peut-être parce finalement je suis seul maintenant dans ce corps, mais Sam et toi Dean vous avez vos tatouages de protection et ... Bobby, je présume que tu portes une amulette anti possession non ?

"-Oui, j'en ai une. Mais tiens ...

Bobby farfouilla dans la pochette de son sac et en sorti une autre amulette.

"-Pour toi... Dit-il en la tendant à l'ange. Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

"-Oh ! Merci Bobby. Dit Castiel en prenant l'amulette dans la main du vieux chasseur, avant de la passer à son cou.

"-J'ai toujours deux amulettes supplémentaires sur moi pour le cas où.

"-Toujours ultra prévoyant Bobby ! Dit Dean.

"-Ouaip ! Bon allez on avance !

Le cri se fit de nouveau entendre alors qu'ils se remettaient en route.

"-Wow ! Fit Sam. Vous avez pas eu l'impression qu'il venait de plus près ?

"-Ouais ! Dit Dean. A mon avis on va pas tarder à faire connaissance avec la belle !

"-Dépêchons nous ! La bataille serait plus facile si on était les pieds au sec ! Dit Bobby en accélérant tout en faisant toujours bien attention à chaque pas.

Et leur première impression se confirma au fur et a mesure qu'ils avançaient, le cri, qui venait de leur droite approchait bien d'eux, et plus ils l'entendaient, plus leurs corps étaient envahis de frissons désagréables et d'effrois.

* * *

**Voilà Pour le chapitre 28 ! **

**La suite très vites ! (Et toujours les illustrations sur ma page Fb)**

**j'espère que ce Swamp movie vous a plu en tout cas moi je m'éclate ! lol**

**La rencontre Chasseurs/huldres est pour bientot et si y'avais que ça... Hé hé hé**

**Bon allez ! j'y retourne ! La nuit va tomber sur nos héros...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Voilà Enfin mon chapitre 29 ! **

**J'avait promis de le publier avant d'aller a la conv de Birmingham mais j'ai vraiment été prise de court niveau temps, mais le voilà quand même ! **

**Alors les Evénements s'enchaînent je vous préviens d'avance, ce marais n'est pas un camping quatre étoiles mais au moins il y a des activités hihi ! !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews aussi, motiv motiv ! ! C'est bon ça !**

******Bon maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas ! !**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

* * *

La brume de surface qui les entourait les empêchait de voir au loin à présent et il était plus difficile pour Bobby de les guider sans douter de ses pas, mais il continuait tout droit vers les arbres qu'il apercevait, dépassant au dessus du brouillard, la nuit tombait vite et il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent un terrain sec, en espérant que les arbres en question n'avaient pas les pieds dans l'eau.

.

"-Faut que je vous avoue un truc les mecs ! Dit Sam. L'incontrôlable peur m'envahis de nouveau.

"Ah ... tu me rassure Sammy ! Moi aussi ... j'osais pas vous le dire.

"-Et bien moi ! Dit Bobby. Entre la peur provoquée par le marais, la peur de ce qui approche de nous, et la peur de vous mener dans la mauvaise direction, je dois avouer que je suis pas fier non plus !

"-C'est normal. Dit Castiel en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Dean dans la sienne. Vous n'avez plus de points de repère visuels pour vous évader. Cette étrange brume qui est venue se poser là devant nous n'est d'ailleurs sûrement pas arrivée là naturellement... On doit se rapprocher de l'épicentre et ça veux nous empêcher d'avancer, cette huldres, cette brume et donc la peur qui revient ...

Le cri atroce se fit entendre de nouveau mais variation était qu'il avait obtenu un écho.

"-Elle sont deux ! Dit l'ange. Les cris ne lui servent pas à nous faire peur ! ... Ils lui servent à en appeler d'autres !

"-On se bouge ! Ordonna Bobby en accélérant le pas.

"-Je les vois ! S'écria Castiel ! Les lueurs oranges là bas qui virevoltent vous les voyez ? Elle sont trois ! ! ! **VITE !** **Il faut qu'on atteigne les arbres ! On est trop à découvert dans le fen !**

Castiel lâcha la main de Dean et ils se mirent à courir comme des damnés tout droit devant eux, manquant chacun à plusieurs reprises de tomber, mais à chaque fois ils avaient eu la chance qu'un autre était là pour empêcher la chute.

Ils coururent, coururent, vérifiant tous par réflexe si tout le monde était toujours là, ils couraient parce qu'il le fallait, ils couraient parce que la peur les y poussait et finalement les aidait bien dans les circonstances, ils couraient pour sauver leur peau.

Et quand enfin ils atteignirent les premiers arbres, les craintes de Bobby se vérifièrent, ils avaient bel et bien les pieds dans l'eau ces satanés arbres, mais au moins ils n'étaient plus à découvert.

Les lueurs oranges approchaient vite, ils ne voyaient que ça sous la voûte sombre de la forêt ou il faisait plus noir que dans le fen malgré la lueur de la lune et il n'y avait plus de brume, ils en étaient sortis en passant les premiers arbres.

Les hudres savaient qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le fen, elles devaient les voir ou les sentir, car à présent elles étaient, elles aussi dans la forêt inondée et slalomaient entre les arbres à une vitesse incroyable.

Ils stoppèrent sans même se concerter et s'alignèrent comme ils pouvaient entre les arbres, se débarrassant de leurs sacs en les balançant de côté dans l'eau, peu importait à cet instant que leurs affaires soit au sec ou non, il allait y avoir un conflit et il leur fallait le plus d'aisance possible dans leurs mouvements. Chacun des chasseurs avait sa machette à la main, Sam prit le couteau de Rubis en supplément, Castiel serra bien fort son poignard dans sa main droite.

Et ils attendirent, silencieux, tout ce qui brisait le silence c'était les cris des huldres par intermittence et le bruit de leurs respirations accélérées par leur course dans le fen.

Les huldres ne ralentirent même pas en arrivant sur eux, ne les laissant pas réfléchir une seule seconde quand ils virent qu'elles étaient armées de grandes lances, ils levèrent tous leurs armes, près à la collision et le choc eu lieu, dur et violent quand elle voulurent entrer en leurs corps et qu'elles se cognèrent contre le mur de leurs protections anti-possession.

Et dès ce moment elles n'arrêtèrent plus de crier, autant pour les déstabiliser que par la douleur de leurs coups qu'aucun d'eux ne retint. Elles étaient là pour les décimer, ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire et ils frappaient, frappaient, frappaient, pour faire mal, la chair impalpable de leurs corps nus et lumineux réagissaient au fer des machettes, ils en profitèrent un maximum et le poignard de Castiel, avait fait de gros dégât, tout du moins UN gros dégât car la huldres dont il s'occupait évitait soigneusement son arme après qu'il lui ai planté dans l'épaule et qu'elle hurla d'une douleur infinie.

Sam se battait comme un fou tailladant la huldres qui était sur lui de tout côté, en restant toujours très près d'elle pour qu'elle n'ai pas l'espace pour utiliser sa lance sur lui à par en le frappant, la lame du couteau de Rubis lui faisait des coupures qui fumaient, tandis que la machette lui faisait saigner un liquide lumineux et orange comme sa lumière et il lui planta soudainement le couteau sous le menton traversant sa tête, à travers de laquelle il vit la lame, puis, balançant son autre bras vers un arbre, il y ficha la lame de sa machette pour se libérer la main droite et d'un geste rapide il traversa les branches de son dos, qui lui blessèrent la main et attrapant fermement la colonne vertébrale de la créature, il tira un coup sec pour la lui arracher, sa lumière s'éteignit immédiatement et la huldres s'écroula dans l'eau à ses pieds.

Les deux autres huldres sentirent la mort de leur sœur car elles se tournèrent vers elle simultanément. Castiel profita que la huldres qui était devant lui lui tournait le dos en cette ultime seconde et passa sa main gauche dans le trou de son dos, saisissant sa colonne vertébrale à son tour et la tirant vers lui, il lui arracha d'un geste brutal et rageur, ce qui la tua sur le coup aussi et Bobby poussa la dernière contre un arbre en lui plantant sa machette dans haut du dos, pour finir par lui arracher sa lumière également.

Ils avaient réussi. Ca avait été dur et éprouvant, mais ils avaient réussi. Ils reprenaient leur souffle, regardant les corps des créatures, qui se dissolvaient à présent dans l'eau et leurs colonnes vertébrales qui flottaient étaient maintenant semblables à de simples branches d'arbres.

"-Où est Dean ? S'exclama soudainement Castiel. **OU EST DEAN ? **Fini-t-il par crier.

"-Dean ? **DEEEEAAAANNNNNNN !** Hurla Sam.

"-Merde ! Vous l'avez vu pendant la bataille ? Demanda Bobby.

"-Non ! Dit Sam. J'ai pas fais attention putain !

"-**DEEEEAAAAANNNN !** Cria Castiel en cherchant partout du regard prit de panique. Non non non pas encore ! **DEEEEAAANNNNN !**

Ils l'appelèrent, à s'en briser la voix, fouillant les alentours, l'eau, partout au cas ou il aurait été blessé, flottant quelque part, partout, mais rien.

* * *

"**_CAAAAASSSS !_ **Hurla Dean en pensée.

Il les voyait, il était là, juste au dessus d'eux, dans les branches d'un grand arbre, il les voyait mais il ne pouvait pas les appeler.

_"-Tu vois. _Chuchota la voix à son oreille._ Ils ne peuvent plus rien pour toi ... je t'avais bien dit que je t'aurais ... il a juste suffit que je les occupe et ils t'on totalement oublié... tu as vu ? ... Tu vas rester avec moi maintenant..._

Dean secoua la tête, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, la chose qui l'avait attrapé était dans son dos, agrippée à lui, une main sur sa bouche pour qu'il garde le silence et son autre bras autour de son corps. Ca avait fait exprès de rester sur place, pour qu'il les voit oublier sa présence et ne pas se rendre compte de son absence, ne se rendre compte de rien, pour qu'il les voit se faire tuer par les huldres mais bon là, ça avait rater, ça lui avait d'ailleurs rentré ses griffes dans la joue de rage, mais ensuite, ça avait voulu rester encore, pour qu'il les voit une fois trop tard, se rendre compte qu'ils l'avaient perdu, pour qu'il les voit se débattre, paniquer.

_"-Ils n'ont même pas fait attention au fait que tu n'étais plus près d'eux ... Dean ... mon chéri ... ils ne te méritent pas ... ils s'en foutent totalement de toi ... là ils te cherchent parce qu'ils ne te trouvent plus ...mais tu vas voir ... ils vont partir ... ils ne vont pas rester là à t'attendre tu peux en être sûr... avec moi tu seras mieux ...comme avant ... moi je ne te perdrai jamais du regard mon chéri ... mais par contre, je vais commencer par salir ton âme parce que là tu me dégoûtes ... et cette lumière à l'intérieur de toi c'est quoi ? ... En plus tu émets un son désagréable à mes oreilles ... non ... vraiment ton âme est trop pure pour mériter d'exister ... je vais la détruire ... et après tu verras ... tu resteras avec moi de ton plein gré... mais en attendant je veux que tu souffres de les voir t'abandonner..._

Dean n'écoutait plus depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de sa lumière. A ce mot, il y vit un espoir, un infime espoir d'être sauvé, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à se concentrer.

_"Ma lumière, oui ! Il faut que j'essaye de canaliser cette lumière, pour qu'au moins Castiel me voit ! La fusion de nos âmes devrait bien pouvoir servir à quelque chose là ! On a passé une nouvelle étape ce matin et ... il suffirait juste que je réussisse à m'en servir, mais comment me mettre en transe ? On ne réussi ça qu'en faisant l'amour ... l'amour ... oui ... _

Il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant de nouveau son regard vers le bas, et il se mit à fixer Castiel, le regarder, ne regarder que lui, oublier tout ce qui les entoure, oublier tout le reste, rester concentré sur lui, le regarder...

_"Regarde moi ! ... Regarde moi Cass ! Regarde moi ! ... Je t'aime ! Regarde moi ! _Répétait-il à Castiel silencieusement._ **REGARDE MOI !**_

* * *

Et soudainement Castiel s'immobilisa.

"-**TAISEZ VOUS !** Cria-t-il à Sam et Bobby qui continuaient à appeler Dean de tout cotés.

Il se voyait !

Il se voyait lui même avec ses propres yeux, il ne voyait plus ce qu'il y avait devant lui, il se voyait lui ! Il se voyait comme s'il se regardait ... d'en haut ?

Il leva alors les yeux dans la direction que lui indiquait sa vision et il le vit.

_"Enfin !_ Se dit Dean. _Cass... Tu me vois... regarde moi ... je suis là !_

Leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent ancrés, comme si quelque chose les rattachait l'un à l'autre, ils étaient comme liés, solidement, physiquement.

Sam et Bobby, qui étaient restés figés quand Castiel leur avait ordonné de se taire, suivirent son regard et virent Dean à leur tour et en restèrent muets de surprise.

"-_Marie..._ Souffla Bobby.

A ce moment là, Castiel commença à s'illuminer, et Dean en fit de même, leur lumière s'amplifia très vite, la créature derrière Dean essaya vainement de fuir en tirant le corps de Dean pour l'emporter, mais s'était impossible et elle ne pouvait pas fuir non plus à son plus grand étonnement, car le chasseur avait attrapé son bras qui lui enserrait le corps et la retenait.

La lumière devint encore plus forte en un flash et les ailes de l'ange jaillirent.

Sam et Bobby mirent leurs mains sur leurs visages pour ne pas se faire brûler les yeux.

La lumière qui illuminait Dean et Castiel devint éblouissante et l'ange commença à monter à grands coups d'ailes, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres de toutes les environs et créant une ondulation sur l'eau.

Et il monta, monta, ils étaient transcendés, chacun voyant l'autre et se voyant lui même par intermittence, leurs esprits échangeaient à distance.

Quand Castiel fut à hauteur de Dean, ce dernier tendit sa main vers son ange et quand Castiel la saisi, une explosion lumineuse se produisit, émettant un son étrange et une énergie fulgurante, brûlant la créature, qui poussa un hurlement strident en disparaissant dans un souffle.

Dean et Castiel qui étaient toujours en transe, les yeux toujours accrochés à ceux de l'autre, flottaient dans les airs, la mains dans la main tendue vers l'autre, entourés d'une aura sphérique lumineuse et bleutée. Sam et Bobby rouvrirent les yeux et les regardèrent.

D'un geste, Castiel rapprocha Dean de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et ils redescendirent vers le sol, doucement, lentement, Sam se demanda si c'est Castiel qui les faisait descendre ou si c'était l'énergie elle même car ses ailes ne bougeaient pas.

Quand leurs pieds arrivèrent au niveau de l'eau, ils s'immobilisèrent de nouveau, semblant marcher sur la surface et sentant que l'énergie de la transe se dissipait, Castiel donna un coup d'ailes ce qui les éleva un peu et il les redéposa les pieds dans l'eau. C'était fini. La lumière s'estompa pour finir par disparaître completement et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir total un petit moment, le temps que leurs yeux s'habituent et s'adaptent de nouveau à la lueur de la lune.

Dean et Castiel, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ne se lâchèrent pas, ils se regardaient toujours, reprenant leurs esprits respectifs pour finir par s'embrasser, fébrilement, passionnément, l'idée même qu'ils auraient pu se perdre, les submergea de panique, ce baiser scellait leur union, scellait la vie de l'un à celle de l'autre, leur fusion avait sauvé Dean, les avait sauvé.

_"Tu m'a vu Cass... j'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne lèves jamais les yeux sur moi..._ Lui dit-il en pensée.

_"Comment as tu fais ça Dean ?_

_"Je ne sais pas ... je me suis dis que je pouvais le faire... qu'on pouvait le faire... que tu verrais ma lumière..._

"-C'était quoi cette créature ? Demanda Sam, les sortant de leur bulle.

"-... Je ne sais pas. Dit Dean en regardant son frère par dessus l'épaule de Castiel. Je ne l'ai pas vu du tout.

"-C'était ... Marie ... je crois. Dit Bobby.

"-Quoi ? Dit Sam en se tournant vers lui.

"-Quoi Marie ? Dit Dean en s'écartant de Castiel pour voir le vieux chasseur qui était derrière. Marie... ma mère ? ... Tu délires Bobby, arrête de dire des conneries ! Cette chose n'était pas ma mère ! Pourquoi ma mère voudrait me faire du mal ? Et pourquoi Notre mère voudrait faire du mal à Sammy Bon sang ! ... Putain ... elle ... elle m'a dit ...

"-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda Sam en s'approchant de lui.

"-Elle m'a dit ..."tu seras mieux avec moi ... comme avant ..." non non non ... c'est pas possible ! POURQUOI ?

Sam était pétrifié de stupéfaction, les larmes aux yeux, sa mère ! C'était sa mère ! Et elle avait voulu qu'il meure !

"-Dean ... La créature a choisi cette apparence exprès, elle savait que c'est ce qui te toucherait le plus. Dit Castiel.

"-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, je ne la voyait même pas.

"-Non pas le temps que vous étiez là, mais après, quand elle t'aurait emporté là où elle avait l'intention de le faire, tu aurais fini par voir son apparence et ça t'aurait brisé le coeur.

"-...

"-Dean ... ta mère n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Sam ?

"-Non...

"-Ce n'était pas elle Dean... Sam ... ce n'était pas votre mère ... enlevez vous ça de la tête... ce n'était qu'une image, une ruse du mal.

Sam baissa la tête, il était secoué.

Bobby, lui, n'était pas beaucoup mieux, mais Castiel avait raison, jamais Marie aurait fait du mal à ses fils ... mais détournée par le mal ...

Il préféra garder ses réflexions pour lui et suivit Castiel dans sa tentative de rassurer les garçons.

"-C'est vrai, votre mère n'aurait jamais fait ça ... et qu'aurait-elle fait ici en plus ?

Dean écouta Bobby, prenant en compte ses dires mais voyait bien aussi en Castiel qu'il pensait et croyait à ce qu'il lui disait aussi et ça le rassura tout de suite.

"-De toutes façons. Dit-il. Cette saloperie est morte ! Donc si on passait à autre chose.

"-Comment peux tu passer l'éponge sur un événement pareil Dean ? Dit Sam.

"-On est là pour détruire une source du mal et tuer les créatures qui se présente devant nous, les huldres sont mortes, celle là est morte aussi, moi je dis au suivant ! Il fait nuit en plus maintenant, j'ai faim, et puis moi cette transe m'a claqué, j'en ai marre, marre d'étouffer dans cette tenue d'amaigrissement qu'on peux même pas retirer parce qu'on à pas d'autres pompes, je veux qu'on en finisse et qu'on se tire d'ici !

Il avait dit tout ça en fouillant les alentours du regard , puis, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et plongea sa main dans l'eau pour en ressortir son sac, qu'il souleva à un mettre du sol, laissant s'écouler l'excédant d'eau qui y était rentré.

"-Et j'en ai marre de toute cette flotte aussi ! Je veux un coin sec !

Les autres ne dirent rien de plus et cherchèrent leurs sacs à leur tour.

Quand Castiel retrouva le sien, il revint vers Dean, puis posant sa main sur sa joue, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Tu as raison. Lui dit-il. On aura le temps de reparler de tout ça plus tard, c'est extraordinaire ce que tu as réussi a faire, il faudra qu'on en parle quand on sera rentré.

"-D'accord ... Mais comment tu te sens toi ?

"-Ca va bien, contrairement a toi, la transe m'a rechargé les batteries en un temps record. Mais par contre l'agression du mal sur ma grâce est beaucoup plus forte, ca redevient douloureux, on doit pas être loin de l'épicentre.

"-Bon ! Les jeunes ! Dit Bobby. Avançons un peu, il faut qu'on se trouve un perchoir pour pouvoir se reposer un peu, maintenant qu'il fait nuit on risque trop de louper ce qu'on cherche en passant à coté.

"-Me parle pas de perchoir. Dit Dean. Rien que l'idée de monter dans un arbre me donne la gerbe.

"-Je ne parlais pas de grimper dans un arbre, mais au moins un petit bout de terre hors de l'eau ou on pourrait s'allumer un feu et se poser quelques heures, pour repartir du bon pied au levé du jour.

"-Je sais pas vous. Dit Sam. Mais moi je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à fermer l'oeil dans un endroit pareil, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être épié, qu'on attend juste que je tourne le dos pour me briser le cou, j'ai trop peur pour dormir.

"-Il est évident que fermer l'oeil n'est pas pensable, mais du repos, juste du repos, vous en avez tous les trois besoin.

"-Et manger aussi. Ajouta Dean. En espérant que les rations soient emballées hermétiquement.

"-Oui t'inquiète gamin, les rations de l'armée ne craignent pas l'eau, c'est étudié pour.

"-Tu n'imagines pas comme tes paroles sont douces à mon coeur Bobby. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

"-Dean, comment tu peux même juste penser à manger ? Demanda Sam amusé, tu es déconcertant parfois.

"-Quoi ? J'ai rien bouffé de la journée moi ! Par contre toi ... avec la jolie Buffy hein...

"-Et vous, vous n'aviez qu'à manger au lieu de passer votre temps à vous envoyer en l'air.

Dean éclata de rire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de vanne de la part de son frère, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

"-Je te signal que tu es venu nous déranger au moment du dessert petit frère !

"-Rôôhh t'es con... Dit Sam gêné.

Dean en rit encore plus fort.

"-Et bien ! Dit Bobby. Je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est le genre de son qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude d'entendre ici !

"De quoi ? Demanda Sam.

"-Des rires ! Les rires de ton crétin de frère qui ne fait rien pour être discret.

"-Pourquoi je serai discret ? Ils savent qu'on est là !

"-Mouais, avec un peu de chance ce nouveau son leur fait peur plus qu'il ne les attire. Bon allez on y va maintenant !

Tous acquiescèrent et suivirent le vieux chasseur qui avait reprit sa place de guide.

Dean et Castiel derrière lui et Sam se positionna aussi à coté de son frère, ne voulant pas être tout seul derrière, il se souvint de l'impression d'avoir eu quelqu'un derrière lui un peu plus tôt et ça ne voulait plus quitter son esprit.

.

Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Bobby leur annonça qu'il voyait enfin une "terre d'accueil" et ils en furent tous soulagés. Devant eux une très haute butte de terre plantée d'arbres.

"-Encore des arbres pffff... Fit Dean.

"-Mouais mais des arbres au sec gamin, réjoui toi au lieu de râler !

"-Mais je me réjoui Bobby, je me réjoui ! !

Ils firent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur bout de terre et ils grimpèrent le long de sa pente, aussi raide que celle de la voie ferrée qui surplombait la roselière. Une fois tous en haut ils posèrent leurs affaires contre un très gros arbre qui se trouvait au centre pour être le plus loin possible du bord et Sam et Bobby firent le tour des lieux pour essayer de récupérer du bois, des branches plus ou moins sèches pour faire du feu.

"-On va galérer pour faire brûler ce bois mouillé c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Dit Sam qui revenait du bois plein les bras.

"-Ouais, ce que j'ai ramassé n'est pas mieux. Dit Bobby dépité.

"-Je m'en occupe. Dit Castiel. Posez votre bois, je m'occupe de le faire prendre.

"-Ah ! Bien ! Dit Bobby. C'est quand même pratique d'avoir un ange dans la famille ! Dit-il amusé.

"-Ouais !

"-N'est ce pas ? Dit Dean en posant son bras sur les épaules de son ange comme pour en affirmer sa propriété.

Sam et Bobby installèrent leurs branches en feu de camps et d'un geste de la main, Castiel l'alluma.

"-Voilà !

"-Merci Castiel. Dit Bobby.

"-Ah ouais merci ça va faire du bien un peu de chaleur. Dit Sam qui s'accroupi près du feu en tendant ses mains devant les flammes.

Puis les autres le rejoignirent près du feu et ils s'installèrent pour manger un peu. Faisant chauffer les boites de plat cuisiné, de la blanquette de veau en l'occurrence, en les mettant directement sur le feu, fermées, ils purent ainsi manger chaud et ils en furent ravi, mettant de coté les boites de thon, de terrine, les sachets de soupe, puis en dessert, chacun mangea selon son envie, crème au caramel, gâteau de riz, barres commando énergétiques, nougat, biscuits de campagne salé ou sucrés comme ceux qu'avait donné Dean a Pas-de-Bol, pâtes de fruits, barres de chocolat, des caramels, ils avaient le choix. Puis, comme ils avaient de l'eau, ils purent même se faire un plaisir de prendre un café, les rations en contenant en lyophilisé et même du lait en poudre, du sucre, donc Castiel pu en profiter avec eux, même si le gout n'était pas vraiment le même que celui qu'il avait bu chez Bobby.

Une fois terminé, ils étaient repus.

"-J'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait tout ça dans les rations de survie ! Dit Sam.

"-Ouais moi non plus ! Dit Dean. On les avait dans la caisse mais jamais ouvertes pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans ! Si j'avais su .. Dit-il en prenant un autre caramel avec un sourire de gamin gourmand.

"-Il n'empêche que c'est un coup de bol que vous les ayez eu parce que si nous avions amené des sandwichs ou autre chose dans le genre, leur petit bain dans le marais ne nous aurait pas laissé grand chose à manger ! Dit Bobby.

"-C'est clair ! Dit Dean en se frottant l'estomac.

"-Bon ! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, en fait je suis claqué ! Annonça Bobby, surpris lui même. Je crois que je vais quand même essayer de pioncer un peu.

"-Mouais. Dit Dean. C'est vrai que la fatigue est tombée d'un coup là, moi aussi je crois que je vais essayer aussi après, faut qu'on dorme a tour de rôle, pour pas que le feu s'éteigne et pour monter la garde surtout.

"-Non Dean, vas-y repose toi un peu aussi. Dit Castiel. Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

"-Ah ok ! Je prend le suivant alors !

"-J'arrive pas a croire qu'on va dormir ici ! Dit Sam. J'aurais jamais cru, mais c'est vrai que pffff... je suis KO moi aussi, pas sûr que je ferme vraiment l'oeil mais du repos ne me fera pas de mal non plus.

Les trois chasseurs s'installèrent contre le gros arbre, les uns à côté des autres, assis par terre, les jambes tendues devant eux, Castiel s'assied près de Dean aussi pendant un petit moment et ils discutèrent un peu tous ensemble de leur journée, de Pas-de-Bol, des huldres, Sam parla aussi de sa sensation dans la journée, quand il cru que quelque chose ou quelqu'un était derrière lui, de ce qui était arrivé a Dean et Castiel, puis, Bobby devint silencieux, il s'était endormi, ensuite vint le tour de Dean, qui sombra, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Castiel et enfin Sam lâcha prise, trop fatigué pour résister plus longtemps, il fini par piquer du nez. Castiel releva doucement la tête de Dean de son épaule et le poussa sur l'autre coté pour qu'il soit appuyé sur Bobby qui dormait la tête rentrée dans les épaules et il se leva, redressa Sam, avant de d'aller près du feu pour s'accroupir à coté, regardant les alentours, et les flammes par intermittences.

* * *

"_Dean réveille toi ! Il y a quelque chose ..._

_"Cass ?_

Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, qu'il se réveille complètement, un cri dans la forêt ... un cri déchirant dans la nuit. Le feu est éteint ... Sam dort appuyé contre Bobby ... un autre cri...

"Castiel ?

Castiel n'est plus là !

"**CAAAASS !** Hurla-t-il.

Une silhouette au loin ... il a vu une silhouette !

"**CAAAASS ! **Hurle-t-il de nouveau en se précipitant dans la direction de la silhouette.

Des sons étranges ... des sons étranges lui venaient jusqu'aux oreilles ... était-ce vraiment le genre de bruit qu'il était en train de s'imaginer dans sa tête ? Un bruit humide, un bruit terrifiant, un bruit de sang ... il coure, il coure, il a l'impression que plus il approche et plus son point de mire s'éloigne...

"Caaaaasss c'est toi ? t'es où ? Répond moi ! **CAAASS !**

Il arrive enfin près de l'endroit qu'il croit être le bon ... Le son immonde de ... le bruit immonde de sang ... de sang qui ... de la chair ... de la chair gorgée de sang qui ... qui ...

"**NOOOOONNNN !** Hurle-t-il en découvrant enfin ... ce qu'il espérait ne pas voir ...

Tétanisé, il regarde la scène devant lui ... Castiel...étalé sur le sol et ... il est en train de ... dévoré ... se faire dévorer ... il est mort ... il n'est plus vivant ... ses yeux ouverts ... ses yeux ouverts sur l'immonde créature ... ses yeux cristallins ouverts ... exorbités de douleur et de terreur ... ses yeux morts ... la dernière chose qu'il a vue c'est elle !

Elle !

Elle s'est tournée vers lui ... son visage, son corps, ses mains ... ses pattes de félin ... tous recouverts du sang de son ange ... son ange mort ... son ange ... Castiel ... elle est tournée vers lui et bave ... Castiel est éventré ... Castiel a la gorge arrachée ... c'est elle ... elle lui a prit sa lumière ... elle ... elle le regarde et commence a approcher de lui ... elle lui a prit sa lumière .. .Castiel... les larmes coulent de ses yeux ... elle lui a prit sa lumière ... Castiel ... Castiel n'est plus ... Elle est près de lui ... elle sait qui il est .. il le sait ... et d'un bon elle lui saute a la gorge ... C'est la Ho'ok ... et elle goutte a son sang pour la deuxième fois ...

Quand Sam se réveille, en sursaut, Bobby dort auprès de lui, Dean n'est plus là, il entend des pas dans les feuilles et il le voit qui marche au loin, le feu est presque éteint.

"_Heureusement qu'on était sensé ne pas laisser le feu s'éteindre !_ Dean tu déconnes des fois ! Dit-il a haute voix.

Il remit rapidement quelques branches qui avaient un peu séché à coté, dans le feu et avec un bâton il le fit repartir en l'attisant un peu. Quand ce fut fait, il décida d'aller rejoindre son frère pour lui dire d'essayer de se rendormir et qu'il allait prendre son tour de garde. Dean semblait faire les cents pas ... peut-être s'était-il encore accroché avec Castiel ... il l'entendait râler ... il l'entendait parler tout seul dans sa barbe ... sa voix très grave résonnait dans la forêt silencieuse ... très silencieuse cette forêt ! ...

"Dean ? Dit-il en arrivant presque a sa hauteur.

Une forêt ? Quelle forêt ? ... Des feuilles sous les pieds ... pourquoi c'est étrange ? ... non ... Des feuilles dans une forêt c'est normal ...

"Dean ... Lui dit il en arrivant derrière lui, posant sa main sur son épaule pour le faire se retourner ... Dean ?

Ses yeux ! Ses yeux ... Dean non ! Ses yeux ... les yeux noir ... Dean a les yeux noirs ?

"Tiens ! La petite crevure ! Dit Dean.

Dean a les yeux noir ... c'est l'autre ! ... Quel autre ? ... L'autre c'est lui !

"Alors ? Demanda Dean en relevant la main devant son visage.

Sa main ... dans sa main le couteau de Rubis ! ... Dans sa main ... le couteau...

"Alors petite merde ? Et si je t'ouvrait le ventre de nouveau ? Après je te ferai cramer comme l'autre pute à plumes. Dit-il en montrant un tas informe qui fumait encore ...

Castiel ?

"Je vais te crever ! Dit ... le Dean de l'Enfer .. en attrapant Sam par le col et lui plantant le couteau dans le ventre ...

Quand Bobby se réveilla, Dean et Sam dormaient tout les deux de chaque coté de lui, Castiel aussi ...

"Et la surveillance ! Bravo !

Un bruit dans les fourrés ... une bête qui marche dans les fourrés ... qui marche vite ! ... serai-ce ... Pas-de-Bol ? ...

"Pas-de-Bol ? Tu es en vie étrange bestiole ?

Les pas de la bête ont ralenti ... la bête marche plus lentement ...

"Il reste des biscuits si tu veux ...

Les bruits dans les buissons son plus proches ... mais elle a peur ... il n'y a que de Dean qu'elle n'a pas peur ... Bobby s'approche alors des buisson où elle se cache ...

"Pas-de-Bol ... Viens .. tiens des biscuits ...

Un feulement ... un son étrangement familier de feulement et de trompette ... Trop tard ... il lui a planté dans le ventre ... Sa queue est sortie plus vite qu'un souffle de derrière les feuillages ... il lui a planté son dard dans le ventre ... Bobby recule ... les mains sur le ventre ... il se tourne vers le feu ... vers Castiel ... il n'est plus près du feu ... il a mal ... Les garçons sont parti sans lui ... aussi ... le venin fait son oeuvre .. il a mal ... un mal de chien ... Il recule mais c'est trop tard , il lui a planté son dard dans le ventre ... le venin est dans son corps ... il va mourir .. il a mal ... Mal ... si mal ... il recule encore et encore et il sort ... il sort de son buisson ... d'un bond il sort de son buisson ... et rugit ... quelle odeur atroce ... odeur de charogne ... il recule et trébuche ... s'en est fini de lui ... il a enfin sa revanche ... et saute sur lui pour ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui ... le manticore lui arrache le ventre d'un coup de gueule ... mal ...

Castiel, lui, sursauta, il s'était endormi.

"Et bien Mon Ange. Lui dit Dean qui est dans son dos. Tu dors pendant ton tour de garde ?

C'est lui qui la réveillé en passant sa langue dans son cou... il sent la fraîcheur due à l'humidité sur sa peau.

"Oui, je me suis pas vu partir je me suis assoupi ... je ne sais pas combien de temps ...

"Je ne sais pas ... Dit Dean en retournant à l'assaut de son cou.

Castiel penche la tête pour laisser plus d'accès à Dean.

"Tu sais que j'aime ton goût Mon Amour ...

Castiel frémi, il est enivré par ce que lui fait Dean, il a littéralement la tête qui tourne.

"Tu n'a pas le gout des autres ... tu n'a pas le gout de l'acier, tu es plus sucré ... un ange en dessert c'est parfait ...

"Le gout ... Dean ? ... Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Dit Castiel en secouant la tête de plus en plus étourdit comme sans force ...

"Bouge pas ... j'ai presque fini ... tu es délicieux ... dommage que ... tout a une fin hein Mon Ange d'Amour ...

Castiel, fait un effort surhumain pour réussir à s'éloigner de Dean, pivote pour faire volte face et passant sa main dans son cou, il constate que l'humidité de sur sa peau ... c'est du sang ... c'est son sang ...

"DEAN ? Tu es ...

"Affamé ! Oui ! Laisse moi finir mon dessert ! Dit il en lui sautant a la gorge pour lui planter ses dents acérées dans le cou.

Ses dents de vampire rentre dans la chair tendre de l'ange et il bascule sur le sol ...

* * *

Castiel bascula sur le sol, il s'était endormi ! Sa position accroupie avait fait qu'il était tombé et ça l'avait réveillé.

"-Quel cauchemar horrible...

C'est l'aube.

Il se lève d'un coup et regarde ses compagnons de route, ils sont tous agités, ils sont en plein cauchemars eux aussi ! Il se précipite à eux et essaye de les réveiller mais rien n'y fait, ils souffrent ! Il le vois, il le sent, ils sont en train de vivre leurs cauchemars comme lui, leurs cauchemars sont en train de les tuer ! Il décide donc d'utiliser les grands moyens et il gifle Dean. La gifle retenti et Dean se réveille en sursaut.

**"-CAAAASSS !** Hurle-t-il.

"C'est bon Dean .. je suis là ... c'était un cauchemar ... vite réveille ton frère ... et soi violent .. gifle le sinon il ne se réveillera pas !

Castiel Gifla Bobby en même temps qu'il donnait ses consignes à Dean .

Et le vieux chasseur se réveilla en hurlant, un hurlement comme un cri de douleur .. se posant les mains sur le ventre.

"-Ca va Bobby ! Tu es avec nous c'était un cauchemar, tout va bien.

Dean à son tour gifla Sam violemment, ça lui retourna le ventre, mais Sam se réveilla.

"**-NON ! Dean Arrête ! Arrête !**

"-Wow wow Sammy ! C'est bon ! Tu es réveillé, c'est moi Sammy !

Sam le regardait avec des yeux terrifiés, mais se reprit très vite sans pour autant réussir à réprimer le tremblement de ses mains.

"-Putain ! Dean ...

"-Seigneur ! S'exclama Castiel, qui fit se tourner Dean et Sam vers lui.

Bobby, qui était debout regardait en l'air, tout comme Castiel et les frères suivirent leurs regards.

"-Putain de bordel de merde ! Dit Dean.

En relevant Bobby, Castiel avait posé sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel les chasseurs s'étaient adossés pour dormir et senti que sous sa main il ne s'agissait pas d'écorce d'arbre et une vibration émanait de ce qui était sous ses doigts et c'est alors qu'il leva les yeux sur leur "arbre" pour découvrir qu'en fait il s'agissait d'une gigantesque fulgurite.

"-La source... Dit-il enfin.

"-Non de Dieu ! Dit Bobby.

Dean tira Sam à lui pour le faire se relever et ils s'éloignèrent à reculons.

Dans le noir, ils l'avaient prit pour un arbre, mais maintenant avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, ils savaient qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. L'épicentre était devant leurs yeux, énorme, gigantesque, presque inconcevable.

"-On l'a trouvé les mecs ! S'exclama Dean. On l'a trouvé !

"-Comment va-t-on pouvoir détruire un truc pareil ? Demanda Bobby. Parce que moi là ...

"-On peut le faire. Dit Castiel.

"-Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu comptes détruire un monstre pareil ! Dit Sam.

"-Avec vous ... on va le faire ensemble ... je sais comment faire ... le fait que ce soit une fulgurite, même géante est une bénédiction ! C'est pour ça qu'elle se protège en essayant d'empêcher quiconque de pénétrer ce marais. Elle sait qu'elle est fragile.

"-Fragile ? Dit Dean.

"-Oui ! Bon il va me falloir le faire avec vous parce que tout seul je n'aurait pas assez d'énergie mais une fulgurite c'est fragile, vous pouvez me croire.

"-C'est vrai que les petites s'effritent et se brisent facilement à la main ! Dit Bobby.

"-Ouiiiii ! Dit Castiel.

Complètement béa, l'ange était comme admiratif, fasciné devant l'imposante source du mal, ce qui intrigua Dean.

"-Cass ?

"-...

"-Cass ?

"-**QUOI ?** Ragea-t-il en le fusillant du regard avant de reposer son regard sur la source.

"-Wow ! Ok ! Et bien pour commencer tu vas arrêter de regarder ce truc !

"-...

Castiel ne répondit rien et regardait toujours dans les hauteurs de la fulgurite, alors Dean tira sur son épaule pour le faire se tourner.

"-CASS !

Et Castiel se tourna d'un coup, frappant violemment Dean au visage, lui faisant éclater la lèvre et tomber lourdement sur le sol.

"**-FOUT MOI LA PAIX ! **Explosa-t-il.

"**-PUTAIN !** Ragea le chasseur qui porta sa main à sa bouche sous la douleur ressentie quand il prononça ce mot.

"**-CASTIEL !** Cria Sam en empoignant son bras droit.

"-**Merde !** Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Bobby en le prenant par le bras gauche pour l'immobiliser.

Dean fut tellement surpris par ce qui venait de se passer, qu'il resta immobile un moment, puis, il prit sur lui pour donner le change extérieurement, mais intérieurement il avait l'impression que son coeur était en train de s'effriter. Sa douleur était aussi psychique que physique. Et il fini par se relever et détourner des autres pour s'éloigner lentement jusqu'à l'autre bout de leur petit îlot, sortant un mouchoir en papier de la poche de sa veste pour le poser sur sa lèvre qui saignait, il avait besoin de souffler, il s'attendait à tout en ce lieu mais vraiment pas a ça et là il fallait qu'il se reprenne, Castiel ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, calmer cette douleur intérieure devint une priorité pour lui. Respirer, se reprendre, souffler. Mais il avait quand même un mal de chien, tellement mal ... mal ... Qu'est ce qui ... _putain j'ai mal_ ... finalement le contre coup du choc le saisi, et il se perdit dans sa tête.

.

Sam et Bobby avaient tourné Castiel pour qu'il soit dos à la fulgurite et l'éloignaient de l'autre côté de l'îlot.

"-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant faire.

"-On t'éloigne de l'épicentre...Dit Sam.

"-Et de Dean. Ajouta Bobby.

"-Dean ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'affola-t-il. Où est-il ?

"-Il est de l'autre côté.

"-Où ? Où ça ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête au maximum pour voir derrière lui, le cherchant du regard.

"-**Castiel !** S'énerva Sam. Tu l'a frappé ! Alors laisse le tranquille un moment ... qu'il se calme.

"-Je l'ai quoi ? Frappé ? Quand ? Je l'ai frappé ? Répéta-t-il en tournant de nouveau la tête vers l'arrière. Pourquoi ?

"-Est ce qu'on sait nous ?! Dit Bobby.

"-Tu étais comme accroché à la fulgurite, obnubilé et quand il a voulu t'en détourner, tu t'en est prit violemment à lui.

Le visage de Castiel s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure que Sam parlait.

"-_Dean..._ Souffla l'ange envahis d'une peine extrêmement douloureuse.

"-Laisse le pour l'instant Castiel. Dit Bobby.

"-Oui laisse moi lui parler en premier. Dit Sam. Je vais voir comment il va, dans quel état d'esprit il est ok ?

Castiel baissa la tête bouleversé et les deux chasseurs le lâchèrent.

"-Bon ! J'y vais ! Mais toi tu bouges pas d'ici ! Dit fermement Sam à Castiel en le pointant du doigt.

Castiel acquiesça la tête toujours baissée.

.

Quand Sam arriva près de son frère il se posta à sa droite.

"-Il ne se souvient de rien...

"-...

"-Dean ?

"-...

Dean ne bougea pas d'un iota, il regardait au loin dans le marais, il ne disait rien.

"-Dean ... ton mouchoir n'absorbe plus le sang, il coule sur ta main regarde !

Dean retira le mouchoir de contre sa lèvre et le regarda, laissant voir son visage à Sam.

"-Dean putain ! Ta mâchoire est de travers !

"-...

"-Dean .. il faut .. y'a ... y'a que Castiel qui peut faire quelque chose pour toi là !

Au nom de Castiel, Dean tourna vivement la tête vers lui, le regardant sans rien dire, son regard était indescriptible, complètement apeuré, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

"-Je vais l'appeler ?

"-...

Dean ne dit toujours rien et se tourna de nouveau dans la contemplation de la forêt inondée devant lui, les bras le long du corps, le mouchoir au bout de ses doigts et sa lèvre qui saignait encore abondamment, le sang coulait à présent sur son menton, dans son cou et entrait sous le col de son pull.

"-Je reviens ... je vais le chercher hein ? ... t'es d'accord ?

En l'absence de réponse il le laissa pour se diriger vers Bobby et Castiel qui n'avaient pas bougé.

.

"-Il faut que tu ailles le soigner !

"-Oui tout de suite !

"-Hop hop hop ! Deux secondes ! Bouge pas d'ici ! Il a la mâchoire déviée je crois et sa lèvre est explosée, tu n'y ai pas allé de main morte Castiel, tu l'a presque frappé de ta force d'ange, tu aurais pu le tuer putain !

"-Je suis désolé Sam ...

"-Non non c'est pas a moi qu'il faut t'excuser ! C'est à Dean !

Castiel la tête baissée était complètement mortifié.

"-Et il y a quelque chose qui cloche ... il est sonné je crois, il a l'air ... il a l'air complètement parti, il est comme déconnecté, la peur du marais semble l'avoir envahis complètement mais reportée sur toi ! Ca ne va pas du tout ! Il va vraiment falloir se débarrasser de cette merde ! Dit-il en pointant la fulgurite géante à quelques mètres d'eux. Ca commence à être vraiment dangereux !

"-Oui...

"-Bon ! En attendant il faut que tu t'occupe de Dean. Mais tu restes derrière moi pour l'instant, je ne suis pas sur qu'il accepte facilement que tu l'approche.

"-Oui Sam. Dit Castiel en le suivant, Bobby à ses cotés.

Quand ils arrivèrent auprès de Dean, Sam fit signe à Castiel de rester en retrait.

"-Dean ... Castiel est là ... laisse le te soigner...d'accord ?

"-...

"-Dean...

En entendant la voix de Castiel, Dean se tourna vivement vers lui, le regardant d'un regard indéfinissable, qui semblait afficher une myriade d'émotions différentes, de la peur, de la peine, de l'incompréhension, mais pas de douleur, alors que tout les muscles de son visages tremblaient révélant que la douleur devait être intense.

"-Dean ... laisse le te soigner.

"-...

"-Dean ... laisse moi m'occuper de toi ... Laisse moi faire s'il te plait Dean...

"-...

Castiel fit un pas vers lui mais le chasseur recula d'un pas lui aussi.

"-Dean ... je suis tellement désolé ... Je t'en prie Dean, je ne veux que te soigner ... Laisse moi le faire. Dit Castiel la gorge serrée.

"-...

A ses mots, et au ton de sa voix, Dean sembla accepter, Castiel s'approcha donc d'un pas et pu constater qu'il ne reculait plus devant lui. quand il se retrouva tout près de lui, il le contourna doucement pour être face à lui. Le regard de Dean se trouva difficilement soutenable pour Castiel, qui senti sont coeur se serrer, sa mâchoire déviée, le sang qui coulait de sa bouche partout sur lui, ce regard insondable mais si remplit de peine et de peur, tout ça cumulé, fini de briser sa résistance et quand il approcha ses mains du visage du chasseur et qu'il recula la tête, une larme coula sur sa joue.

"-_Je suis tellement désolé Dean..._ Souffla-t-il la gorge toujours plus serrée._ Laisse moi te soigner je t'en supplie ... S'il te plait Dean..._

_"-..._

A ce moment, les yeux de Dean se fixèrent sur la larme qui coulait sur la joue de l'ange et levant la main lentement, il posa son index dessus, puis regardant le bout de son doigt mouillé, il y amena son pouce et frotta ses doigts ensemble un instant avant de reposer ses yeux sur ceux de Castiel.

Sam et Bobby regardaient la scène en silence, il fallait que Castiel arrive à accrocher Dean, ils n'avaient pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état autant physique que psychologique et ils espéraient vraiment que Dean reprendrait ses esprits en même temps que sa mâchoire reprendrait sa place, si il acceptait que Castiel le soigne bien évidement.

"-_Dean ? ... Tu veux bien que je te soigne ? ... Je ne vais que poser mes mains sur ton visage, tu es d'accord ? ... Dean ? ..._

_"-..._

Joignant le geste à la parole, Castiel leva ses mains vers le visage de Dean et ce dernier ne recula pas, mais ferma les yeux avec une grimace de crainte.

"-_N'ai pas peur Dean ... je ne vais pas te faire de mal ..._ Dit Castiel tout doucement en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

Une lueur apparu entre leurs peaux, Castiel senti la mâchoire du chasseur reprendre sa place, tandis que la blessure de sa lèvre se refermait. Dean les yeux toujours fermés, lâcha une plainte quand les os se réalignèrent, et quand la lueur disparu, Castiel ôta ses mains de ses joues. Dean ne rouvrit pas les yeux et se serait écroulé sur le sol si Castiel ne l'avait pas retenu et que Sam ne s'était pas précipité à son tour pour le maintenir, il avait perdu connaissance.

"-Super ! S'exclama Bobby. Il manquait plus que ça !

* * *

**Voilà ...**

**La suite est déjà bien entamée je suis a fond ! lol**

**Encore des tas de choses vont se passer, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur aventure, mais ça devrait bientôt être la délivrance.**

**Alors je vous laisse ici, tenez vous bien je reviens vite avec ... je l'espère pour eux ... la sortie de ce Marais de malheur.**

**Alors a très vite ! **

**Merci d'être encore là ! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Allez ! Voilà la suite ! Il est pas si long que d'habitude mais il se passe plein de choses et je vous ai laissé en cliff alors voilà pour vous... :-)**

**Ca y est c'est pour maintenant ! Adieu Marais des anges ! **

**Big dédicace à Orange-Sanguine y'a une surprise pour toi ! Hé hé hé ! ! !**

**Et un grand merci pour vos review j'aiiiime ! **

**Allez ! Je vous laisse a votre lecture ! **

**On se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

* * *

Castiel et Sam installèrent Dean sur le sol, dos à un vrai arbre. Sam prit son pouls, tandis que Castiel posait sa main sur sa tête pour essayer de voir quelque chose, mais rien à part un battement rapide de son coeur. Et ils eurent beau lui parler, le secouer, rien n'y fit, pas moyen de le faire revenir à lui.

"-C'est vraiment dommage que ton aura céleste ne fonctionne pas dans l'autre sens ! Dit Sam.

"-...

Castiel était à genoux et prit Dean dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, gardant le silence. Puis, il le serra plus fort contre lui, baissant la tête pour plus de concentration tandis que Sam et Bobby regardaient.

"-Bon ! Reprit Sam. C'est pas pour dire mais on f...

Soudainement une lueur bleue, comme une aura céleste se répandit de l'ange au chasseur, coulant sur ce dernier comme une brume liquide, complètement différente de celle qui entourait l'ange d'habitude qui était plus vaporeuse. Celle là faisait comme une petite flaque sur une des jambes de Dean et grandissait au fur et à mesure que ça sortait de Castiel.

Castiel, la tête toujours baissée était à présent complètement penché sur Dean, qu'il serrait au creux de ses bras, il semblait vouloir l'entourer de son corps, comme pour ne faire qu'un avec avec lui, Sam et Bobby étaient encore spectateurs impuissants et incrédules face à ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas du tout, mais ils ne disaient rien, ne voulant pas troubler quoi qu'il se passait en prononçant un mot de trop.

Puis, il y eut comme un flash et ils virent la flaque bleue rentrer en Dean en un centième de seconde, comme aspirée et ce dernier se redressa brutalement, en prenant une grande inspiration comme piqué à l'adrénaline.

"-**Dean !** S'exclama Sam en se jetant à genoux à coté de lui. Ca va ?

"-Heu.. oui... pourquoi ? Dit-il en se frottant la mâchoire.

"-Tu te souviens de quoi en dernier ?

"-Bah Cass qui me fout un pain dans la gueule, apr... Cass ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Castiel qui s'était redressé en même temps que Dean, l'avait lâché et avait les mains posées au sol, il semblait épuisé.

"-Bordel Cass. Insista Dean. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? ... Sam ?

"-_Ca va aller Dean._ Dit Castiel la tête toujours baissée. _Faut juste que je reprenne un peu de force...Ca va aller vite, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais blessé, il faut juste que ma grâce s'habitue..._

"-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Sam ! Qu'est ce qui l'a mit dans cet état ?

"-Je ne sais pas il a fait un truc ... tu étais inconscient Dean ... et ...

"-_Je t'ai donné une infime partie de ma grâce... c'était la seule solution pour que tu reviennes le plus rapidement possible..._

"-Tu m'a donné... mais maintenant c'est toi qui es diminué ! C'était pas malin !

"-_Je vais m'en remettre Dean... on ne savais pas pourquoi tu ne te réveillais pas, on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre ... c'est Sam qui m'a donné l'idée..._

"-Bravo Sammy !

"-Hey ! J'ai rien fait moi !

"-_Tu m'a dit que c'était dommage que mon aura ne fonctionnait pas dans l'autre sens ... j'ai tout de suite pensé que je pouvais faire ça..._

"-En tout cas ça a bien marché ! Dit Bobby.

"-Tu parles que ça a bien marché ! A oui j'ai la pêche mais regarde le résultat !

"-_Dean ... c'est rien... aide moi à me relever s'il te plait, il faut qu'on détruise la fulgurite._

"-Quoi ? Dit-il en se relevant aidant Castiel à en faire autant. Mais tu as dis tout à l'heure que tu n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour la détruire ! Et maintenant tu...

"-Avec vous j'ai toute l'énergie nécessaire Dean et surtout avec toi. Moi je suis le conducteur, le catalyseur, peu importe mon état et puis de toutes façons ça remonte vite, je vais déjà mieux. Mais on a pas le temps d'attendre qu'il nous arrive encore quelque chose, Sam a raison, j'aurais pu te tuer tout à l'heure, ça devient trop dangereux.

"-Tu es sûr Cass ? Demanda Dean lentement pour ne pas provoquer une autre agression.

"-Oui Dean, on a pas le choix.

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Demanda Sam.

"-C'est simple, à nous quatre on peut faire le tour de la fulgurite tout en gardant le contact.

"-C'est à dire ? Tu veux qu'on fasse une ronde autour de cette merde ? Dit Bobby.

"-Une ronde ? ... je...

"-Non laisse tomber Cass ! Explique !

"-En fait il faudrait qu'on joigne nos mains sur la fulgurite, nous devons faire un anneau autour pour que les énergies puissent passer entre vous et moi. Dean serait le relais entre vous Sam et Bobby et moi de l'autre coté pour conduire le flux ensuite je fais ce que j'ai à faire et on devrait la faire imploser.

"-On risque pas de tout se prendre sur la gueule ? Demanda Dean.

"-Non, elle va vraiment imploser et se réduire sur elle même...normalement...

"-Ok ! Bah moi tout me semble limpide ! Bobby ? T'en dis quoi ?

"-Moi je suis partant, Castiel semble savoir ce qu'il veut faire...

"-Ok ! Sam ?

"-Moi j'ai une entière confiance en Castiel, s'il dit qu'on peut le faire, j'en suis...

"-On est d'accord ! C'est quand tu veux Cass ! Mais ne regarde pas cette merde, sinon tu vas encore y rester accroché !

"-Oui je sais, je vais essayer, mais si ça arrive n'hésitez pas à utiliser les grands moyens et toi ne m'approche pas Dean.

"-Oui t'inquiète j'ai comprit maintenant.

"-D'accord, et bien allons-y tout de suite, ne perdons pas de temps !

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous d'un pas décidé vers la fulgurite, évitant autant les uns que les autres de fixer leur regard sur la pierre, Castiel pour ne pas s'y perdre et les autres pour ne pas être envahis de peur.

.

Une fois tout près de la paroi, Castiel les dirigea :

"-Dean, tu vas de l'autre côté, Bobby à ma gauche et Sam à ma droite.

Les chasseurs se placèrent à leur place sans prononcer un mot.

"-Maintenant... vous placez vos mains sur la fulgurite à hauteur d'épaule, en écartant les bras, juste assez pour pouvoir poser vos mains droites sur la mains de votre voisin de gauche, nous allons créer une chaîne.

Tous s'exécutèrent parfaitement selon les instructions de l'ange. Ils sentaient vibrer la pierre sous leurs mains, c'était étrange, ils n'avaient pas ressenti ce phénomène la veille quand ils s'y étaient installés pour dormir.

"-Vous sentez l'énergie ? Demanda Castiel.

"-Les vibrations ? Demanda Dean.

"-Oui, c'est l'énergie de la fulgurite qui tourne dans le sens inverse de notre chaîne. Elle tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et nous, nous sommes reliés dans l'autre sens. L'énergie de Sam sera purifiée en passant par Dean, c'est pour ça que je vous ai placé dans ce sens.

"-A cause du sang de démon dans mon corps ?

"-Oui, c'est plus une précaution qu'autre chose, je ne sais pas si ça aurait eu une influence quelconque mais...

"-Oui oui je comprend Castiel, tu as eu raison.

"-Ok ! Maintenant, nous allons appuyer fortement contre la paroi. Faites comme si vous vouliez la pousser, une jambe en avant et une en arrière pour l'appuis, il ne faudra pas perdre l'équilibre et briser la chaîne sinon on risquerait de ne pas s'en sortir bien. N'ayez pas peur d'écraser la main de votre voisin de gauche, vous verrez à un moment vous ne sentirez plus la différence entre votre main et la sienne, elles vont vous donner l'impression d'être fondues ensemble, mais pas de panique surtout, ce n'est qu'une impression, ne lâchez pas ! JAMAIS !

Tous se mirent en place, appuyant comme indiqué par Castiel.

"-Maintenant gardez le silence ... et fermez les yeux ... concentrez vous sur vos mains et leur contact entres elles, ainsi que sur la fulgurite sous elles...

Toutes les paupières se fermèrent et Castiel commença à psalmodier en énochien.

Son ton monocorde lui donnait une voix froide et lugubre, Dean l'entendait et il fut pris d'un frisson en reprenant conscience soudainement de la puissance de l'ange qui était le sien et qu'il traitait d'égal à égal alors qu'il était loin d'égaler l'être qu'il était. Secouant la tête il se reprit et se concentra sur ses mains et celles de Sam et Bobby qui étaient liées au siennes.

.

Puis la voix de Castiel devint plus forte et ils commencèrent à sentir quelque chose leur traverser le corps de gauche à droite, rentrant par une main sortant par l'autre, la chaîne était à présent en branle et la sensation était étrange, comme une douce sensation de fraîcheur qui passait entre eux et leurs yeux fermés leur donnaient l'illusion d'avoir un tourbillon sous les mains, comme s'ils enlaçaient une tornade violente.

.

La voix de Castiel se fit encore un peu plus forte, les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient limpides, ils les comprenaient à présent, il les prononçait toujours bien en enochien mais l'énergie de Castiel était elle aussi dans la chaîne et les consciences se mélangeaient, les savoirs, les émotions, tout était dans la chaîne sans jamais s'arrêter.

_**"..."**_

_**"Force Energie et Puissance"**_

_**"Tout à moi, tout à nous"**_

_**"nous demandons en nos mains"**_

_**"Force Energie et Puissance"**_

_**"Laisse nous partager"**_

_**"Pour l'anéantissement de ce mal"**_

_**"Force Energie et Puissance"**_

_**"De la vitalité de nos âmes"**_

_**"Tourbillonne en nos êtres"**_

_**Force Energie et Puissance"**_

_**"..."**_

Castiel continuait sa litanie et soudainement ils sentirent leur énergie quitter entièrement leurs corps, ils tenaient debout parce qu'ils l'étaient, leurs mains se fondirent ensemble et leurs bras liés les uns aux autres devinrent un anneau d'énergie pure, tournoyant autour de la fulgurite. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait vu cet anneau, rouge et lumineux traversé de rais dorés. Anneau qui passait à travers leurs omoplates, leurs épaules et recouvrait leurs bras, tournant dans le sens inverse des aiguille d'une montre à une vitesse fulgurante.

.

Castiel releva la tête qu'il avait de baissée jusqu'à maintenant et ouvrit ses yeux irradiés d'une luminescence bleue sur les hauteurs de la fulgurite, ses ailes s'ouvrirent faisant claquer l'air et un son strident se fit entendre quand enfin Castiel hurla :

**"-MAINTENANT ! "** En enochien.

A ce moment précis et à une vitesse vertigineuse, l'énergie de l'anneau s'étendit en descendant le long de leurs corps jusqu'au sol et quand elle l'eut atteint, elle se tassa au sol comme pour prendre de l'élan, avant de se propulser au pied de la fulgurite et de remonter en un éclair jusqu'en haut, dans un bruit de fracas brouillé d'un sifflement suraigu, pour jaillir à la pointe de la pierre jusqu'au ciel, faisant imploser la fulgurite dans un grand bruit de tonnerre, comme une explosion et elle sembla être aspirée sur elle même jusqu'à disparaître totalement en milliers de particules. L'énergie redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était montée, comme une vague et reprit sa place dans les corps de Castiel, Dean, Sam et Bobby, les écrasant face contre terre sans que leurs mains ne se disjoignent et ils perdirent conscience.

* * *

Le marais devint silencieux, comme si le temps prenait une pause, un silence étrange, puis, un grondement commença à se faire entendre des profondeurs du sol faisant tout vibrer, s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure que le grondement se faisait entendre, le sol fini par bouger tellement que les corps de l'ange et des chasseurs toujours inconscients et du coup totalement ignorant de ce qui était en train de se produire, se mirent à sursauter et remuer et dans un immense vacarme, aussi soudain qu'inattendu, des milliers de geyser explosèrent aux quatre coins du marais des Anges, faisant jaillir l'eau qui avait quitté les lieux depuis des centaines de siècles et l'eau monta, monta, monta, emportant tout sur son passage, l'eau montait vite, vite, elle allait reprendre son niveau d'antan et personne n'était là pour en prendre conscience. L'eau montait et ni Dean, ni Castiel, ni Sam, ni Bobby ne se rendait compte de ce qui se passait.

L'eau montait et grimpait le long de la berge de leur île où ils étaient couchés, inconscients et totalement ignorant du danger et les gerbes d'eau commencèrent à diminuer leur débit, à rétrécir et l'eau montait de moins en moins vite le long de l'îlot accueillant l'ange et les chasseurs, mais elle avait quand même passé le bord et commençait à se diriger vers eux.

Et tout s'arrêta aussi vite que ça avait commencé, le silence retomba et de petites vaguelettes ondulaient à présent la surface de l'eau comme elles devaient le faire dans les temps anciens, pour s'étendre sur le sable du petit bout d'île sur lequel se trouvaient l'ange et les chasseurs.

C'était un miracle, un seul petit bout de terre avait été préservé de la montée des eaux dans tout le marais et ils étaient sur celui là, toujours allongés face contre terre, les mains liées entre elles formant une croix de leurs quatre corps. Croix dont Sam était le pied, Dean et Castiel les branches et Bobby la tête, croix plantée dans l'eau car les petites vagues du lac léchaient le bout des bottes de Sam.

* * *

Dans le silence de la nature qui reprenait sa place, un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre, faisant onduler l'eau un peu plus pendant une seconde, Balthazar les avait trouvé et il se précipita sur Castiel qui était affalé par terre comme les autres, ses ailes lamentablement étalées sur le sol.

"-Merde Castiel ! Castiel ? T'es avec moi ? Castiel réveille toi ! Dit-il en le soulevant du sol et le retournant pour l'asseoir. Castiel ?

Il posa sa main sur sa tête, cherchant à le réveiller mais ce fut en vain, rien ne passa, il ne pouvait pas le remettre sur pied de cette façon.

Néanmoins, Castiel bougea :

_"-Balthazar..._

"-Oui oui Balthazar, c'est moi Castiel, je suis content de t'entendre.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux, il était bien sonné et s'inquiéta vite de l'état dans lequel devaient se trouver ses trois compagnons humains.

"-Comment vont les autres ? Comment va Dean ?

"-Je sais pas... attend ... tu tiens assis ? Je vais voir.

Balthazar maintint Castiel une seconde pour voir s'il son équilibre était stable et comme il l'était, il se leva et passa directement à Dean. Comme il ne se réveillait pas, il le ramassa sur le sol et le porta jusqu'à Castiel, il était complètement inconscient aussi et sa tête pendait vers le bas. Quand il l'eu posé sur le sol, Castiel l'agrippa et le serra contre lui, pendant que l'archange allait voir Bobby et Sam et qu'il les rapprochait un par un de Castiel.

"-Ils sont pas bien du tout, ils sont vidés ! Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?

"-On a détruit l'épicentre du mal qui faisait de ce mar...

"-Quoi ?

"-Ce ... ce n'est plus un marais ... Ce n'est plus un marais ! Répéta-t-il en voyant le lac qui s'étendait maintenant partout autour de leur minuscule bout de terre et les arbres les plus hauts qui en sortaient encore.

"-Ah oui ça c'est pas un marais ! Vous avez fait un truc de dingue c'est moi qui vous le dit ! L'énergie que vous avez développé pour faire ça a été loin ! C'est de cette façon que je vous ai trouvé moi ! L'eau a jaillit du tréfonds de la terre et a reprit sa place ! C'était un spectacle incroyable ! Et je vous ai vu sur votre petit îlot, formant une croix sur le sol, j'ai cru que j'était devant une carte aux trésor !

"-C'était une fulgurite gigantesque ! Il nous fallait de la puissance ! Les lieux était maudits par...

"-Lucifer.

"-Oui ! Du moins par le mal qu'il avait laissé sur son passage. La concentration était tellement puissante encore aujourd'hui...

"-En tout cas vous avez réussi ! Bravo !

"-Oui. Dit Castiel en regardant toujours le lac autour d'eux. C'est magnifique.

"-La psyché de Dieu.

"-Oui la psyché de Dieu.

"-En espérant qu'on arrivera à le faire remonter pour qu'il puisse en profiter de nouveau.

"-...

Soudainement un bruissement d'ailes derrière eux.

"-Castiel ! Balthazar ! C'était vous cette décharge d'énergie ?

"-Anna ? Demanda Balthazar. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

"-J'ai ressenti le phénomène jusqu'en Californie figurez vous ! ... Wow ! C'est la psyché de Dieu ?

"-Oui. Dit Balthazar.

"-Tu as ressenti le dégagement énergétique jusqu'en Californie ? Demanda Castiel choqué par la révélation.

"-Oui ! Et il ne doit pas y avoir que moi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Il faut partir.

Un nouveau bruissement d'ailes et devant eux, le choc.

"-Gabriel ? S'exclama Castiel les yeux écarquillés.

"-C'est bien vous ! Dit Gabriel ... Il faut que vous partiez vite ! ** TOUT DE SUITE !** Raphaël arrive !** PARTEZ !** Leur ordonna-t-il.

Anna et Balthazar ne tergiversèrent pas et posant leurs mains sur les chasseurs et Castiel, ils les emportèrent immédiatement.

* * *

Plusieurs bruissement d'ailes et plusieurs anges en costumes noirs déboulèrent sur l'îlot l'instant d'après.

"-Il n'y a plus personne ici ! Dit Gabriel en direction d'un des hommes en noir qui se trouvait derrière les autres.

"-Tu es sûr ? Dit Raphaël qui sortait de là où il se trouvait.

"-Bien sûr que je suis sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? L'île n'est pas grande comme tu peux le constater !

"-Je trouve étrange qu'ils aient pu partir si vite... Après un effort pareil ... Castiel n'aurait pas dû être opérationnel si vite ... ah mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont Anna...

"-Oui voilà ! C'est peut être Anna qui est venue les chercher ... ou bien Castiel n'était pas si à plat qu'on croit.

"-Hm... Bon allez ! Rentrons, inutile de rester ici ! Dit l'archange Raphaël en direction de ses anges de main qui s'envolèrent immédiatement.

Gabriel acquiesça, et les deux archanges s'éclipsèrent à leur tour.

* * *

"-Seigneur ce que j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu Gabriel arriver ! Dit Anna toute bouleversée en arrivant au motel que leur avait indiqué Castiel.

"-A oui moi aussi, j'ai cru notre heure arrivée ! Dit Castiel. Gabriel est de notre côté ? Demanda-t-il à Balthazar.

"-Il me semble que oui et il est très bien intégré, il a parlé pour moi, pour que je puisse rentrer dans leur cercle de renégats, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il est dans notre camp oui.

"-Ah ça fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ça ! Dit Anna.

"-Ah oui, deux archanges dans notre camps c'est vraiment une aubaine, père sera heureux d'apprendre ça. Dit Castiel.

"-Et il y a beaucoup d'autres anges qui le sont aussi, mais ils ne prennent pas parti, pour l'instant, comme personne ne fait confiance à personne, ils ne se mouillent pas, d'après Gabriel. Ils attendent le guerrier.

"-Destiel ?

"-Hm.

"-Et bien ça ça va être un gros problème parce qu'on a pas la moindre idée de où le trouver ! Dit Castiel.

"-T'inquiète pas de ça pour l'instant ! On en est pas encore là ! Les choses se feront en temps voulu ! Pour l'instant on a des humains à remettre sur pieds !

"-Tu peux lâcher ton Dean deux minutes, que je l'installe plus confortablement que sur le sol ?

"-Occupe toi de Sam et Bobby. Il n'y a que deux lits ici. Anna emmène nous dans la 18 s'il te plait.

"-Balthazar ?

"-Oui oui vas-y poupée, emmène les, je m'occupe de ces deux là.

Anna acquiesça et emporta Castiel qui avait toujours Dean serré contre lui, dans l'autre chambre.

.

Une fois arrivés sur place elle prit Dean des bras de Castiel qui se leva tout seul péniblement et porta le chasseur jusqu'au lit.

"-Heureusement qu'il est inconscient... je me demande comment il aurait prit qu'une femme le porte de cette façon. S'amusa-t-il.

Anna sourit à l'idée aussi et elle retira la veste du chasseur, son pull et la combinaison de caoutchouc d'un geste de la main avant de le couvrir de la couverture puis, fit le tour du lit pour rejoindre Castiel qui se démenait appuyé contre le mur, à essayer d'enlever sa tenue aussi, d'un autre geste de la main, il en était libéré et elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit.

"-Merci Anna, il me tarde de récupérer mes facultés, c'est éprouvant de ne rien pouvoir faire.

"-Comment font les humains Castiel ! Ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs et ils y arrivent quand même.

"-Oui tu as raison... je suis juste frustré de me sentir si faible.

"-C'est normal. D'habitude tu as Dean pour te retaper et là même nous on ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Un bruissement d'ailes.

"-Il faudrait demander à Willow de leur préparer un revitalisant magique ! Dit Balthazar.

"-Oui c'est une bonne idée ça ! J'y vais de ce pas ! Dit Anna en s'envolant.

"-C'est bon j'ai installé les autres dans leurs lits, toujours aucun signe de conscience, c'est un peu inquiétant Castiel. J'espère que tu ne nous les a pas cassé.

"-Parle pas de malheur ! Je ne pensais pas vider leurs âmes à ce point là, je ne pensais vraiment pas obtenir un tel résultat, je ne cherchais qu'à détruire la fulgurite et tout s'est emballé, j'ai été dépassé.

"-Mais vous n'êtes pas vidés totalement par contre c'est sûr ! J'ai clairement vu l'énergie revenir dans vos corps après la destruction !

"-C'est vrai ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Dean allongé derrière lui.

"-Oui oui ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui vous a mit KO !

"-Tu me rassure, ils leur faut juste une bonne dose de repos alors. Dit-il en caressant les cheveux de son chasseur.

"-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et avec un bon énergisant magique, ça devrait accélérer la régénération de tout le monde.

Un bruissement d'ailes.

"-WOW ! Ca fait un drôle d'effet ! S'exclama Willow qui venait d'arriver avec Anna.

"-Willow... Dit Castiel.

"-Salut ! Dit-elle avec son entrain habituel.

"-Elle veut les voir avant de préparer quoi que ce soit. Dit Anna.

"-Ah oui, je ne peux pas travailler à l'aveugle ! Je dois voir les symptômes par moi même ! Dit-elle en s'approchant de Dean.

"-Ils sont complètement vidés ! Dit Balthazar.

"-Laisse moi voir par moi même.

La sorcière posa le bout de ses doigts sur le front du chasseur, ferma les yeux et se mit à réciter une formule, la chuchotant du bout des lèvres.

Puis, elle releva la tête et regarda les anges de l'autre côté du lit en fronçant les sourcils.

"-Mais ... il n'est pas vidé du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle.

"-Ah non ?

"-C'est clair que non ! Au contraire ! Il est remplit d'une puissante énergie et je pense que c'est de là que vient le problème ! A mon avis son corps s'est mit en veille pour le protéger, pour l'empêcher d'exploser ! Mais est-ce que son organisme va résister longtemps ... moi j'en doute .. il faut absolument lui retirer ce trop plein d'énergie.

Balthazar fit le tour du lit et posa à son tour la main sur la tête de Dean.

"-Mais oui ! C'est vrai ! Je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant mais c'est une vrai bombe à retardement ! Castiel ! Le retour d'énergie a partagé en quatre parts égales ! Ils ont tous les trois emmagasiné ce qui te manque à toi !

"-Il faut absolument qu'on leur sorte ça du corps et vite ! Dit Willow.

"-Comment on fait ?

"-Je vais m'occuper de ça. Dit la sorcière. Anna, s'il te plait, il me faudrait une améthyste, du lupin et mon grimoire.

"-Je vais te chercher ça tout de suite !

"-Merci Anna !

L'ange s'envola rapidement et Willow vint se poster devant Castiel.

"-Il faut que tu te repose Castiel. Je sens ta faiblesse sans te toucher. Et vu ce qu'il y a en Dean et qu'il y en a encore deux autres, je comprend. Tu devrais t'allonger.

"-Elle a raison Castiel. Dit Balthazar. Ca sert à rien de t'épuiser plus en essayant de rester conscient.

Castiel acquiesça et Willow l'aida à s'allonger, avant de le recouvrir de la couverture.

"-Tu peux m'emmener auprès des autres Balthazar ?

"-Oui, tout de suite.

Et ils s'envolèrent de la pièce.

Castiel roula sur le côté et se serra contre Dean qui respirait tellement peu qu'il semblait inerte.

"_-Je suis tellement désolé Dean..._ Dit-il a haute voix, la gorge serrée, en posant sa tête sur son épaule, passant son bras autour de son torse pour le serrer d'avantage. _...J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à m'excuser auprès de toi ... avec tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ces dernières heures, et maintenant ça !_ Ragea-t-il.

_"C'est pas ta faute..._

"-Dean ?

_"Oui Cass... qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? _

_"C'est une protection de ton corps... quand l'énergie que nous avons dégagé est revenue en nous, s'est répartie en nous quatre, mais dans le lot il y avait la mienne...moi je suis en manque et vous êtes en surcharge..._

_"Merde... et qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? _

_"Willow est là, elle va me rendre tout ce que vous avez de moi..._

_"Mais on ne eux pas faire ça ! Si je n'ai plus de toi en moi il n'y aura plus de fusion !_

"-Ah oui je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Dit Castiel en se redressant, sans pour autant couper le contact avec Dean.

_"Cass ? _

_"Oui Dean._ Dit-il en pensée en se repelotonant contre le chasseur.

_"Je ne veux pas perdre cette fusion..._

_"Moi non plus..._

_"Même sans la prophétie je veux te garder en moi... tu fais partie de moi... je ne veux pas perdre ce lien..._

_"Oh moi non plus Dean... il faut absolument qu'on étudie ça avec Willow... mais il va falloir faire vite, je sens que ton corps monte déjà en température..._

_"Faites tout ce que vous pouvez... je ferai en sorte de résister le plus longtemps possible..._

_"Mais si on a pas le choix Dean... je ne veux pas te perdre par entêtement..._

_"La partie de toi qui était déjà en moi est a moi... Cass...fais tout ce que tu peux... Et si jamais je perd tout quand même... je trouverai bien un vampire pour me changer ... je me ferai un plaisir de te croquer..._

_"Dean... Tu peux pas t'empêcher de dire des bêtises..._

_"Nan...C'est pour ça que tu m'aime non ? _

_"Oui... Entre autres choses._ Dit-il en se penchant sur sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

_"Humm...Tu sais que j'ai senti ça..._

_"..._

_"T'aurais pas d'autres idées par hasard ?_

_"Rôôhh Dean..._

* * *

**Rôôôhhh Dean ! Non mais ! On le tient plus celui là ! Hé hé hé ! ! ! Coquin va ! lol**

**Allez je coure vous écrire la suite ! **

**Une petite review ?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ca y est le voilà ! Je sais...j'ai été longue.. quoi que...**

**Bon ce chapitre n'est pas très long et je vous préviens, il fini en cliffffffff !**

**Je suis obligée parce qu'à la fin je prend un autre embranchement. :-) **

**Alors voilà, merci encore pour vos review et merci merci merci de me suivre.**

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

* * *

_"Allez Cass, je suis sûr que t'en meure d'envie, je sais que tu aimes profiter de moi quand je suis figé, alors vas-y profite Mon Ange..._ Se moqua le chasseur.

_"Tu t'amuse vraiment de toutes les situations toi.._ Dit Castiel en se penchant à nouveau sur ses lèvres. _Et si je te prenais au mot ?_ Dit-il en faisant glisser sa main sous son tee shirt, caressant son ventre.

_"..._

_"Tu ne dis plus rien Dean..._ S'amusa Castiel en descendant plus bas, faufilant déjà ses doigts sous la ceinture de son jean.

_"Hey mais qu'est ce que tu fais je déconnais... Cass.._

Et quand le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec le sexe du chasseur, un bruissement d'ailes derrière lui lui fit retirer sa main à la vitesse de la lumière.

Castiel se senti rougir et n'osa pas se retourner tout de suite.

"-Bon il en est de même pour les autres. Dit Willow. Ils ont accumulé la même quantité d'énergie angélique que Dean à part que pour Dean il y a un léger flux différent, elle doit venir de votre fusion.

Castiel fini par se retourner vers la sorcière et Balthazar, qui semblaient n'avoir rien vu de ce qu'il faisait quand ils sont arrivés et il en fut soulagé. Pendant ce temps là, Dean se marrait, il l'entendait de sa main gauche toujours posée sur son torse et il la retira pour ne plus l'entendre.

"-Oui, on ne peut pas enlever cette partie de moi de son corps, ça remettrait tout en cause, les prophéties, la fusion et il ne faut pas, sinon on est perdu, on ne pourra plus rien pour le Paradis !

"-J'ai déjà en tête la technique qui me sera utile pour que tu récupères ton énergie de son frère et de l'autre homme, j'attend Ann...

Un bruissement.

"-...Anna que voilà ! s'amusa Willow. Mais pour la récupération de celle qui est en Dean il va nous falloir une variante. Dit-elle en prenant son grimoire et une petite pochette en soie que lui tendait l'ange.

"-A moins que ...

Tous se tournèrent vers Balthazar.

"-Une fois que tu auras récupéré les deux tiers de l'énergie qui te manque en Sam et Bobby, tu pourras peut être récupérer celle qui est en Dean par toi même en faisant le tri.

"-Oui ! C'est vrai ça ! Dit Willow. Tu dois pouvoir le faire non ?

"-Oui... sûrement oui, vous avez raison.

"-Bon alors on va faire ça ! Dit Willow. Allons d'abord nous occuper des deux premiers ! Le temps est compté !

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Anna tu peux rester auprès de Dean ? Il est trop vulnérable comme ça pour le laisser tout seul. On ne sait jamais, on les cumule les attaques contre lui ces derniers temps.

"-Oui Castiel, vas ! Je reste avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Castiel posa alors sa main sur Dean.

_"Tu as entendu ?_

_"Oui, si tu peux faire ça, ça serait parfait !_

_"Oui, je vais de ce pas m'occuper de Sam et Bobby et je reviens, Anna reste avec toi ... au cas ou.._

_"Oui oui vas-y, mais dépêche toi, peut être qu'Anna ne pourra pas résister à mon corps d'athlète abandonné._ Plaisanta-t-il.

Castiel sourit en enlevant sa main de son bras et s'assied au bord du lit tandis que Willow s'approchait de Balthazar.

"-C'est bon on peut y aller ! Dit-il.

Balthazar prit Willow contre lui, posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Castiel et les emporta dans l'autre chambre.

* * *

Castiel chancela un peu sur ses jambes une fois arrivé, mais maintenu par Balthazar, il se rééquilibra, pouvant marcher, du moment qu'il ne lui venait pas à l'idée de courir un marathon.

"-Alors ? Comment on procède ? Demanda-t-il.

"-Et bien, il faut que tu te mette bien face à eux et vu qu'ils ne sont pas debout, la seule façon que tu sois face à eux, c'est de te positionner au dessus d'eux.

"-Faut que vous m'aidiez, j'aurait jamais la force de faire ce genre d'acrobatie tout seul.

Balthazar monta à genoux de l'autre coté du lit, à la place vide auprès de Sam, dont-ils avaient implicitement décidé de s'occuper en premier et pendant que Willow aidait Castiel à grimper de l'autre coté, il prit le bras gauche de Castiel pour le tenir, pendant qu'il passait sa jambe gauche par dessus le corps de Sam, se retrouvant assis sur lui.

"-Mon dieu ! Dit l'archange en riant. Si Dean te voyait comme ça sur son frère il en ferait une syncope.

Castiel sourit et Willow rit doucement.

"-C'est bon tu tiens l'équilibre ? Demanda cette dernière en le lâchant pendant que Balthazar en faisait autant.

"-Oui c'est bon.

"-Bien! Maintenant tu poses tes mains bien à plat sur sa poitrine, j'arrive.

D'un mouvement souple et rapide, Willow se positionna sur Sam à son tour, derrière Castiel.

"-Balthazar, peux-tu s'il te plait ouvrit mon grimoire à la page .. heu... 139 et le poser là. Dit-elle en ouvrant le petit sac se soie.

"-Tiens. Dit-elle à Castiel en lui tendant l'améthyste. Pose la au milieu de sa poitrine.

Castiel s'exécuta tandis que Balthazar posait le livre ouvert sur le lit auprès de la sorcière et qu'elle prenait un brin de lupin frais dans le sachet de soie, posait ce dernier à coté d'elle et se frottait soigneusement les mains avec la plante, puis son front.

"-C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Balthazar.

"-C'est un écran, Je vais impulser l'aspiration et il faut qu'il y ai un écran entre moi et Castiel pour que son énergie ne se contente pas de le traverser pour venir en moi, parce que je vais l'attirer irrémédiablement.

"-Le lupin va arrêter le flux d'énergie pour qu'il ne passe pas en toi, cette simple mauvaise herbe peut faire ça ?

"-Oui.

Balthazar releva les sourcils, il venait d'apprendre quelque chose, il était content. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas apprit quelque chose de nouveau, le savoir des êtres célestes étant tellement grand, ça n'arrivait jamais pour ainsi dire.

"-Allez ! Allons y ! Tu es prêt Castiel ? Demanda-t-elle en lisant rapidement quelques lignes dans son grimoire.

"-Oui Willow, c'est quand tu veux.

"-Ok ! Dit-elle en fermant les yeux, bougeant les lèvres, récitant dans sa tête ce qu'elle venait de mémoriser.

"-Allez ! Pose tes mains bien à plat sur son torse et ferme les yeux, concentre toi sur ce que tu vas ressentir pour rediriger le flux dans tout ton corps.

Castiel fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et elle lui appliqua ses mains dans le dos, puis baissa la tête pour déposer son front entre ses mains contre son dos aussi.

Balthazar se recula et Willow commença à réciter des mots qu'il ne comprit pas, elle les chuchotait, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être hurlés, l'impulsion de l'aspiration allait venir d'elle, les mots lui étaient donc personnellement destinés.

L'améthyste se mit à briller et un bourdonnement se fit entendre, venant de la pierre accumulatrice d'énergie. Ca dura une trentaine de secondes et d'un coup Balthazar vit l'aura rouge apparaître sous les mains de Castiel et remonter le long de ses bras, pour réinvestir son corps, ce dernier releva la tête, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, envahis par l'énergie puissante qui reprenait sa place dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Balthazar pensa un moment qu'il ne faudrait pas que les ailes de Castiel jaillissent. Il passa au pied du lit, pour être là pour réceptionner Willow le cas échéant. Et très vite, ce fut terminé, plus de bourdonnement, la pierre perdit sa luminosité. Castiel baissa la tête en soufflant.

"-Wow ! Fit Willow. C'était puissant ! Je crois qu'il y a eu quelques débordements en moi ! J'ai la tête qui tourne comme si j'était saoule.

Balthazar, l'aida à redescendre sur le sol et Castiel se dégagea de lui même, il se sentait déjà plus en forme.

"-Mon énergie est passée en toi ? S'inquiéta ce dernier.

"-A peine, t'inquiète pas. Ca ne peut qu'être bon pour moi ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

"-Si tu le dis...

"-Oui, je t'assure Castiel, c'est infime, mais assez pour me donner un peu plus de pouvoir, ca me plait bien. Au moins cette fois mon pouvoir supplémentaire n'est pas démoniaque, je ne risque pas de redevenir Dark Willow si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Pas avec ton énergie si pure, bien au contraire. Par contre, pour pas que ça recommence quand même, je vais donner l'impulsion pour les suivants mais je me déconnecterai de toi une fois fait, tu as assez de force maintenant pour maintenir le flux tout seul.

Castiel acquiesça.

Pendant ce temps là, Sam reprenait conscience, clignant des yeux.

"-Ca va Sam ? Demanda Castiel.

"-Humm.. Moui.. je.. je crois... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? On est où ?

"-On est au motel. Mais remet toi doucement, on t'expliquera après.

"-Après ?

"-Allez ! Au suivant ! Dit Balthazar. N'oubliez pas qu'on en a encore deux !

Castiel et Willow s'installèrent comme précédemment fait sur Sam au dessus de Bobby. Sam regardait la scène incrédule.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Où est Dean ?

"-S'il te plait Sam. Dit Castiel. Dean est dans l'autre chambre avec Anna. Laisse nous finir, on va t'expliquer.

Sam se tut, s'asseyant sur son lit, il regarda ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux perplexe.

Willow donna l'impulsion à Castiel comme prévu et se redressa rapidement, tendant les bras à Balthazar qui la porta comme une plume pour la dégager du dos de l'ange.

Sam ne comprenait décidément rien du tout à ce qui se passait mais garda le silence.

Quand Bobby fut déchargé de son surplus d'énergie à son tour, Castiel se dégagea du vieux chasseur rapidement.

"-Allez ! Au tour de Dean maintenant ! Dit-il.

"-Oui et c'est pas le plus simple. Dit Willow.

"-Oui allons-y ! Dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

"-Et bien ! Dit Willow en récupérant son petit sac de soie sur le lit et sa pierre sur la poitrine de Bobby qui commençait à revenir à lui. Il tiens la forme !

"-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Redemanda Sam qui s'était assis au bord de son lit.

"-Il y a eu un problème avec le retour d'énergie quand vous avez détruit la fulgurite. Dit Balthazar pour résumer. On vous expliquera mais là faut qu'on s'occupe te ton frère, c'est pas aussi simple que pour vous deux.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bobby complètement dans le potage.

"-Explique lui déjà ça Sam. Et rejoignez nous quand vous serez capable de marcher.

"-Ok !

Balthazar prit Willow contre lui et l'emporta vers la chambre ou les attendaient Castiel et Anna.

* * *

"-Alors Willow. Comment veux tu qu'on procède ?

"-La base sera la même, mais je ne te donnerait qu'une légère impulsion. Tu communiques avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

"-Oui.

"-Ok ! C'est très bien pour nous ça ! Ce qui serait bien, c'est que vous fassiez fonctionner votre fusion et de cette façon, tout ce qui ne doit pas sortir sera occupé et avec tes pouvoirs, tu devrais pouvoir canaliser toute l'énergie en surplus et la récupérer pour la replacer dans ton propre corps.

"-Je ne sais pas si nous arriverons à nous mettre en transe pour faire fonctionner la fusion, il n'y a qu'en... quoi que... Dean a réussi à le faire à distance quand on était au marais...

"-Ah bon ?

"-Oui, mais on a pas eu le temps d'en discuter, je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à faire ça, il...

"-L'amour. Le coupa Balthazar.

"-Quoi ?

"-C'est l'amour le catalyseur de votre fusion.

"-Ouiiii! Bien sûr ! Dit Willow. Toutes vos étapes dans l'ascension de la fusion se sont produites au moment de vos ébats. Je me trompe ?

"-Non tu as raison. Dit Castiel gêné, tu es bien placée pour le savoir ... sauf cette nuit dans le marais.

"-Oui ... mais je pense comme Balthazar, c'est l'amour le maître mot de toute cette histoire. Cherchez dans ce sens. Je vais te donner la légère impulsion et toi tu la garde en toi le temps que vous soyez connectés. Nous on va sortir de la pièce, ça sera plus facile pour vous je pense, qu'avec trois paires d'yeux qui vous regardent, d'accord ?

"-D'accord, allons-y alors.

"-Allons-y ! Allez ! A cheval Castiel ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Castiel lui sourit et grimpa à califourchon sur le corps de Dean.

_"Hum Mon Ange, je savais bien que tu finirais pas profiter de ma condition._

"-Deeeaan... Dit-il à haute voix. Tu es intenable !

Les trois "spectateurs" rirent, se doutant du genre de remarque que venait de faire Dean à Castiel.

Willow posa ensuite la pierre sur le torse du chasseur et elle se frotta la main gauche avec un brin de lupin, avant de la poser dans le dos de Castiel en restant debout près de lui, la tête baissée et chuchota ses mots magiques pendant une dizaine de secondes.

"-Attention... concentre toi pour canaliser l'impulsion, garde la bien de côté, t'es prêt ? Je vais enlever ma main.

Castiel acquiesça et la sorcière ôta sa main de son dos avant de rejoindre Balthazar qui l'entoura de ses bras avant de s'envoler vers l'autre chambre suivit d'Anna.

Fermant les yeux pour réussir à se concentrer au mieux, Castiel senti que sa jambe droite, un peu trop au bord du lit, glissait, il bougea un peu pour mieux se positionner sans décoller ses mains du torse de Dean.

_"Cass... Je t'ai dis que je sentais tout, alors arrête de gesticuler comme ça sur moi sinon, ton inconfort ne viendra plus de ta jambe qui glisse, mais de la bosse que tu sentiras sous tes fesses..._

Castiel sourit

_"Dean..._

_"Hm.._

_"Dis moi comment tu as fais au marais pour te servir volontairement de la fusion._

_"En fait, j'ai pensé à la même chose que toi, que la fusion ne se mettait à faire des choses que quand on faisait l'amour et là j'ai tilté ! L'Amour ! Et je me suis concentré sur toi ! Pour ne voir que toi oublier tout le reste, il n'y avait plus que toi et moi et je t'ai appelé je t'ai dis "regarde moi, je t'aime, regarde moi, regarde moi..." et tu as levé les yeux vers moi._

_"C'est donc bien l'amour le catalyseur. _

_"Oui c'est sûr, attend, laisse moi faire... hum... Étrange de se concentrer en se disant qu'on ferme les yeux quand ils le sont déjà ! Bon allez je vais essayer, concentre toi aussi sur nous, mais garde les yeux ouverts, quand notre vision changera ca voudra dire qu'on est connectés et là tu feras ce que tu as à faire...enfin...si ça marche ! Parce que c'est quand même pas les mêmes circonstances qu'au marais là ! _

_"Vas-y Dean.._

_"Ok ! Allez ! _

Dean se concentra profondément, se rendant compte que son inertie lui rendait la tâche plus facile finalement _"Vois en moi Castiel..."_ et il se força à imaginer, non, voir, _"Je t'aime Cass..."_Castiel face à lui, cherchant par tout les moyens à forcer le passage entre leurs esprits _"Viens à moi..."_ tout en canalisant ses émotions et ses sentiments. _"Je t'aime Castiel...vois en moi... vois ... viens à moi Cass... je t'aime..."_

Soudainement, l'ange ressenti un frisson dans le dos aux sensations qui commençaient à le traverser, ça marchait, Dean se vit de l'extérieur une fraction de seconde, tandis que Castiel eut une impression de noir, ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Dean redoubla d'effort, son coeur s'accéléra beaucoup, Castiel le senti sous sa main et son corps commença à chauffer anormalement, l'énergie s'emballait dans son corps, son organisme ne sachant pas faire la différence entre toutes les particules, il fallait qu'ils arrivent vite à la connexion entre eux.

Dean faisant fi de son malaise, força encore et d'un coup la lumière ! Il se voyait avec les yeux de Castiel...enfin !

Castiel, qui lui du coup ne voyait plus rien se reprit vite de sa désorientation et débloquant l'impulsion, qui fit s'illuminer et bourdonner l'améthyste, commença à attirer à lui l'énergie bouillonnante qui vibrait en Dean. Mais le coeur de Dean battait à une vitesse anormalement haute, il fallait qu'il fasse vite, mais il devait faire attention à ne pas tout emporter et ne pouvait donc pas se précipiter.

En Dean, la chaleur devint telle, qu'il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et il voyait ses côtes vibrer sous la main de Castiel, à cause de son coeur qui battait fort et vite dans son corps, lui faisant ressentir une intense douleur. _"Fais vite Cass.."_ Pensa-t-il et à ce moment là, la pierre s'éteignit, avec elle la lueur rouge de l'aura énergétique et en même temps le noir se fit dans les yeux de Dean.

Castiel se redressa, il voyait de nouveau avec ses propres yeux. Ils avaient réussi. Mais il se rendit compte tout à coup que le coeur de Dean ne battait plus sous sa main et sans réfléchir une seconde, il frappa un grand coup sur sa cage thoracique pour donner une impulsion au coeur du chasseur ... sans aucun résultat.

"-Non ! NON ! **NON !** **BALTHAZAR !** Hurla-t-il en donnant un autre coup sur la poitrine de Dean sans plus d'effet. **BAL'..**

Balthazar apparu près de lui.

"-**SON COEUR S'EST ARRÊTÉ !** Cria-t-il.

L'archange se précipita sur le chasseur et posa sa main sur la tête de Dean et Castiel pu enfin sentir le coeur de son chasseur battre sous sa main, soulagé.

"-Oh ! Balthazar heureusement que tu étais là... Dit-il la gorge serrée, complètement nouée par l'angoisse qu'il venait de ressentir à l'idée d'avoir perdu Dean...encore une fois. Mais j'y pense... ce n'était pas écrit au moins ? Dit Castiel en se retirant de sur Dean qui n'avait pas reprit connaissance.

"-De quoi ? Dit l'archange en laissant sa main sur la tête du chasseur, diffusant lentement en lui de quoi réparer son coeur qui venait de prendre cinquante ans en un quart d'heure.

"-Que Dean meurt ! On ne vient pas d'anéantir la prophétie en le faisant revenir au moins ? Tu sais ... "Dans la peine.."

"-Mais non Castiel ne t'inquiète pas.

Castiel s'assied près de Dean et posa sa main sur son torse.

_"Tu m'entend Dean ?_

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et à ce moment là, Sam et Bobby arrivèrent par la porte, paniqués, suivit de Willow et Anna.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sam. Balthazar a disparu d'un coup sans rien nous dire ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Dit-il en se précipitant près de son frère. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

"-C'est son coeur Sam. Dit Castiel. Il a lâché.

"-**Quoi ?**

"-Mais ça va maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas.

"-Tu trouves qu'il a l'air d'aller toi ? Moi pas. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

"-Son coeur a prit un coup de vieux, je le répare. Dit Balthazar.

"-Mais pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ?

"-Parce que je prend mon temps, le coeur est délicat vois tu. Et j'aime le travail bien fait.

"-Merci Balthazar. Dit le jeune chasseur.

Balthazar ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Décidément, c'était pas plus mal d'être du côté des gentils, il pouvait faire le bien et sentir vibrer sa grâce devant la reconnaissance des gens qui l'appréciaient.

.

Au bout de deux longues minutes, pendant lesquelles Dean ne répondait toujours pas à Castiel, ni par la pensée, ni par la parole, Castiel senti ses doigts bouger dans sa main.

"Dean... Tu m'entend ? Lui demanda-t-il par l'esprit.

"-Oui. Répondit-il d'une voix sourde. J'ai mal...

Tout le monde se rapprocha du lit en entendant sa voix et Balthazar retira sa main de sa tête.

"-Tu as mal où Dean ? Demanda Castiel.

"-Je...je sais pas... C'est ... c'est pas comme une douleur... physique. Dit-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

"-Non c'est sûr. Dit Balthazar. Normalement tu ne devrais plus ressentir de douleur.

"-Non voilà... j'ai pas mal comme quand on a mal ...j'ai mal de ... de peine... cette douleur là...Finit-il en posant sa main gauche sur son coeur.

"-Tu es sûr de n'avoir récupéré que l'énergie en surplus Castiel. Demanda l'archange.

"-Et bien.. oui je pense, on était connectés, donc, je n'ai prit que ce qu'il y avait autour, si je peux dire comme ça.

Dean se redressa péniblement une grimace douloureuse sur le visage.

"-C'est peut-être normal quand même. Dit Willow. Même si c'était en trop dans son corps et dangereux pour sa survie, c'est une partie de toi que tu viens de retirer de lui. Il doit ressentir comme un manque de toi.

"-Oui. Reprit Balthazar. Elle à raison, c'est peut-être ça. Il vient de perdre une partie de toi, donc son coeur est blessé.

"Je pense aussi que c'est ça. Dit Dean.

"-Je suis désolé Dean, si j'avais pensé a ça avant qu'on fasse ce rituel, je ne t'y aurait pas intégré.

"-Mais on était obligé Cass... à trois vous auriez jamais fait le tour de la fulgurite, même avec les bras de géant de Sam... Et il te fallait un filtre pour le cas où le sang de démon aurait eu une incidence...

"-Oui Castiel. Dit Sam. Et avec moi en moins ... Juste toi et Bobby ça aurait été encore plus impossible.

"-Ouais. Dit Bobby. En fait on aurait dû laisser cette merde où elle était.

"-Non ! Dit Castiel. Ca, ça n'était pas une option ! Vous devriez voir ce qu'on a réussi à faire ! C'est ...c'est ...

"-Magnifique ! Fini Anna à la place de Castiel qui ne trouvait pas de mot.

"-C'est encore mieux que magnifique ! Dit-il.

"-Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Sam.

"-Le ... le lac a reprit sa place ! Dit Castiel.

"-Sans déconner ! S'exclama Dean. Le lac ?

"-Mais comment on s'en est sorti ? On est pas tous tombés raides ? Dit Bobby abasourdi.

"-Comment se fait-il qu'on ne se soit pas noyés ? Demanda Sam.

Je vous ai trouvé. L'énergie que vous avez engendré était surpuissante. J'ai tout vu. L'énergie qui est montée jusqu'aux cieux et l'explosion de tout les geysers, l'eau qui a monté à une vitesse impressionnante et puis vous au final, sur votre île, en plein milieu, toujours liés les uns aux autres, faces contre terre.

"-Et moi j'ai même ressenti l'énergie jusqu'en Californie ! Dit Anna.

"-Jusqu'en Californie ? Dit Sam. Mais les autres...

"-Oui ! Vous avez été repérés par Raphaël. Dit Balthazar. Heureusement pour vous que je vous ai trouvé avant lui, Gabriel n'aurait pu rien faire s'il vous avait trouvé le premier.

"-Gabriel ! Dit Dean.

"-Oui. Dit Castiel. Il est arrivé après Anna et il nous a dit de fuir vite, parce que l'arrivée de Raphaël était imminente, il est de notre côté.

"-Et Balthazar et moi, vous avons ramené ici. Conclu Anna.

"-Et bien ! Lâcha Dean en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller, appuyant sur son torse.

"-Oui on a eu de la chance ! Dit Castiel en joignant sa main à celle de Dean sur son coeur.

"-Bon ! Dit Willow. C'est pas que je m'ennui avec vous mais c'est que j'ai du travail qui m'attend encore moi ! J'ai un rituel à préparer !

"-Oui sauve toi, merci pour tout Willow. Dit Castiel.

"-Mais de rien ! Dit-elle de son ton enjoué habituel. C'est quand vous voulez ! Et vous deux. Dit-elle en s'adressant spécialement à Dean et Castiel. Il faut que vous vous retrouviez un peu tout les deux, c'est la seule façon de réconforter l'organisme de Dean de ce qu'il vient de perdre.

Castiel lui sourit en acquiesçant.

"-On y va Anna ?

"-Oui allez en route ! Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

"-Au revoir tout le monde ! Au revoir Balthazar !

"-Au revoir Willow. Dit l'archange avec un grand sourire et un regard plein de tendresse.

Et dans un bruissement d'ailes les deux rousses quittèrent les lieux.

"-Dit donc Balthazar ! Dit Sam. C'est quoi ce regard pour la petite Willow ?

"-T'occupe et va te reposer ! D'ailleurs, allez tous vous reposer tout les quatre ! Moi je reste dans les alentours, le temps que vous soyez tous assez en forme. Dit-il en s'éclipsant.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent amusés par le changement radical de sujet et l'esquive rapide de l'archange. Sam et Bobby se retirèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre leur chambre, car il était vrai que leur épuisement était manifeste, ils avaient bel et bien tous besoin de repos.

Dean retira sa main de sous celle de Castiel sur son torse et tendit son bras vers son ange et ce dernier vint se blottir contre lui, Dean refermant son bras autour de lui.

"-C'est con d'avoir la sensation que tu me manque alors que je t'ai près de moi, c'est ... perturbant ... troublant.

Castiel se serra encore plus contre lui, en remontant un peu pour l'embrasser, remontant sa main de son coeur à sa nuque, pour l'emporter dans un baiser plus profond et intense, un baiser de réconfort et rempli de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait faire passer de cette façon.

"_Humm..Ca fait du bien..._ Dit Dean à son ange en pensée, sans interrompre leur baiser.

A ses mots, Castiel bougea un peu, se redressant pour avoir son torse au dessus de celui de son chasseur, plus d'aisance que de côté et leur baiser devint plus enfiévré, Dean enroula son bras gauche dans le dos de son ange, l'agrippant, le serrant fort comme pour s'en imprégner et faufila sa main droite dans ses cheveux, chaque seconde comblait un peu de son coeur en manque.

.

Au bord de l'excitation, ils interrompirent leur baiser.

"-Il faut qu'on dorme. Chuchota Castiel contre sa bouche, ses yeux déjà violacés plantés dans ceux de Dean.

"-Ouais... Souffla le chasseur.

Et ne se séparant pas d'un centimètre, Castiel posa sa tête sur le torse de Dean, sous son menton et ils fermèrent les yeux, pour finir par s'endormir rapidement.

.

Au bout de quelques heures, il ne su pas combien, mais il faisait encore jour : Dean rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

"-Bébé ! S'exclama-t-il.

Castiel sursauta légèrement, réveillé par la voix de Dean près de son oreille et releva la tête pour le regarder.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

"-L'eau est montée !

"-Heu.. Oui. Répondit Castiel se demandant si Dean ne délirait pas.

"-Ma caisse ! Le lac ! Jusqu'où est monté le lac ?

"-Je... Je ne sais pas ! Dit l'ange rassuré.

"-Putain ma caisse !

"-Je ne pense pas que le lac soit monté jusqu'à ta voiture Dean. Elle n'était pas dans le marais.

"-Faut qu'on y aille ! En plus on a toutes nos affaires là bas ! Nos fringue, nos pompes ! Dit-il en s'asseyant, faisant se redresser Castiel avec lui.

"-Oui si tu veux Dean... On y va quand tu veux.

"-Maintenant ! ... Heu non... Dit-il en voyant sa main qu'il monta devant ses yeux pleine de traces de boue. Une douche avant et on y va après. T'es Ok ?

"-Quand tu veux.

Dean se leva du lit, Castiel en fit autant et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

"-Comment tu vas toi ?

"-Toujours ce mal, mais ca va de mieux en mieux.

"-Tant mieux. Dit Castiel en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Bon ! Tu vas prendre ta douche et moi je vais prévenir Sam et Bobby qu'on va chercher l'Impala au lac. Dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

"-Hop hop hop ! Dit-Dean en le rattrapant par sa manche. La douche c'est avec toi ! Dit-il en le tirant vers lui.

Mais Castiel dégagea brusquement son bras de sa prise et se retourna d'un coup, l'attrapant par la gorge et le poussant violemment contre le mur derrière lui, lui cognant la tête durement.

"-**Je ne suis pas à ta disposition DEAN !** Dit-il d'un air mauvais.

Sous le choc qui le sonna, Dean ne dit rien et leva les mains, face au regard noir de l'homme devant lui, en signe de reddition, mais la douleur sourde dans son coeur s'amplifia d'un coup.

* * *

**NAAAAAANNNN ! Elle va nous laisser accrochés là ? **

**Et oui ! Hé hé hé ! ! !**

**Je sais je suis méchante. **

**Je vous dis a très vite pour la suite !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Voilà ! Voilà ! Chapitre 32 !**

**Je vous avais dit que je vous le publierai vite j'aime pas vous laisser en cliff**

**Alors je ne vous dit rien a part que vous allez passer à travers plusieurs émotions, Dean est instable émotionnellement donc vous aller y passer aussi lol **

**Allez ! Bonne lecture ! Et on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 32**

* * *

.

"-Je... Dean...Dit Castiel en desserrant sa prise sur la gorge de Dean, amenant sa main devant sa bouche comme s'il s'était brûlé, le regard rempli d'horreur. Qu'est ce...

Toujours sonné et n'étant plus maintenu par Castiel, Dean glissa contre le mur, se laissant aller jusqu'au sol les yeux fermés, le choc derrière sa tête lui avait traversé le crâne et il ressentait une douleur derrière les yeux, qui allait d'une tempe à l'autre.

Y amenant sa main droite, il appuya fortement sur le haut de son nez en soufflant.

"-Dean... Dit Castiel en se jetant auprès de lui à genoux.

"-Putain Cass sans déconner faut que t'arrête de faire ça... Appuyant sur sa poitrine de son autre main. Je remonte à peine un peu la pente que tu me repousse déjà dans le gouffre...

"-Dean je... il s'est passé quoi ?

"-Tu te souviens pas ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Putain !

"-Je t'ai fais quoi ? Je t'ai fais mal ? Dit-il complètement paniqué, la gorge serrée en posant sa main sur son crâne, pour le soulager de ce qu'il semblait avoir à la tête. Pardon Dean... Je...

"-Pourquoi ça continu Cass ?

"-Je ne sais...

"-Pourquoi ça continu alors que vous nous avez dit tout à l'heure qu'on avait détruit la fulgurite merde !

"-Je suis comme toi Dean...je ne comprend pas...je ne sent plus d'oppression dans ma grâce, je...je sais pas ce qui se passe. Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Je t'ai frappé ?

"-Non... tu m'a juste collé au mur en m'y fracassant la tête et en m'étranglant... Ca aurait pu être pire... Mais le plus douloureux c'est là... Dit-il en pointant son coeur déjà blessé par le manque.

Castiel leva sur lui un regard rempli de peine qui lui fit encore plus mal et il le prit dans ses bras, échangeant leurs rôles un instant, lui qui avait tant besoin de réconfort pour aller mieux, se retrouvait maintenant à réconforter son ange, mais ça marchait aussi, l'avoir contre lui, lui faisait du bien et quand Castiel enroula ses bras autour de son cou, ce fut encore mieux.

"-Pardon Dean, je suis désolé...

"-Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres, tu ... on ne sais jamais tu vois ?

"-Oui, je comprend Dean, on ne sait jamais ... ce que je pourrais te faire ... je pourrais te tuer sans même m'en rendre compte... enfin si après... trop tard... Comme quand je t'ai frappé au marais ... j'aurais pu te tuer au marais !

"-Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle pas grand chose de ça. Dit Dean en desserrant son étreinte pour le regarder.

"-Je t'ai frappé si fort que je t'ai déboîté la mâchoire Dean.

"-Ah ouais quand même ! Heureux de ne pas me rappeler alors ! Dit-il en se frottant à l'endroit où il se souvenait avoir prit le coup de poing.

"-Il faut qu'on trouve ce que j'ai Dean !

"-Tu crois que Balthazar pourrait voir ce que tu as ?

"-Peut-être...

Dean s'appuya contre le mur pour se relever et Castiel l'y aida.

"-Ca va ?

"-Oh oui, ça va. Juste cette douleur intérieure qui ne veut pas me quitter. Dit-il en s'éloignant de l'ange.

"-Je suis désolé Dean.

"-Moi aussi tu vois ! Bon ! Je vais me prendre une douche. Fini-t-il par dire en s'y dirigeant directement et s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Une fois isolé dans la petite pièce d'eau, il s'appuya au lavabo, regardant son reflet dans le miroir et se regardant de plus près, il leva un peu la tête pour voir son cou et vit des marques de doigts sur sa peau. Castiel l'avait bien empoigné et les traces commençaient à apparaître. Il passa sa main sur les marques et replaça machinalement ses doigts sur les empreintes de doigts en grimaçant.

_"Il aurait pu me briser le cou comme rien, il aurait juste suffit qu'il sert un peu plus fort putain !"_ Se Dit-il.

Puis, secouant la tête en fermant les yeux, il sorti de devant le miroir et se déshabilla pour se doucher.

* * *

De son côté Castiel était complètement perdu. Dean semblait lui garder rancune, mais comment lui en vouloir après tout ? Il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces dernières heures et même s'il était parfaitement entendu que ce n'était pas sa faute à lui, Castiel comprenait parfaitement que Dean ai du mal à supporter ces attaques éclair contre lui. Encore plus maintenant qu'il avait cette douleur sourde dans le coeur, par contre là c'était de sa faute d'ailleurs. Ils devaient aller tuer une Huldres, et lui, il avait fallu qu'il voit les choses en grand et les embarque dans sa quête pour détruire une source du mal. Il n'apportait vraiment que des malheurs à Dean...

Il en était là de ses réflexions, assis au bord du lit, à regarder ses mains, quand il l'entendit :

_"-Cass !.._

Dean l'appelait ! Sa voix était étrange. Il se leva immédiatement et s'envola dans la salle de bain d'un battement d'ailes, paniqué.

Quand il arriva, Dean était sous la douche, recroquevillé dans le coin de la cabine.

"-_J'ai trop mal Cass, faut que tu restes près de moi..._ Lui souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, tellement il avait la gorge serrée.

Se retrouvant seul dans la douche, il avait été submergé par sa douleur et envahis par une peine, qu'il savait fausse, mais qu'il ne pu réprimer, il avait dû se résoudre à appeler Castiel pour qu'il vienne, au risque que ce soit l'autre qui arrive.

En un instant, sans perdre du temps à réfléchir, Castiel avait ôté ses vêtements d'un claquement de doigts et s'était précipité dans la cabine pour le rejoindre, le faisant se relever pour le serrer contre lui. Étreinte à laquelle Dean répondit de toutes ses forces, le visage dans son cou.

"-_C'est atroce Cass...me laisse pas... _Dit-il en s'agrippant à lui.

Castiel le serra d'avantage contre lui tout en lui caressant la tête pour l'apaiser.

"-_Ca va aller Dean, je suis là. _

"-_J'ai pas réussi ... j'ai pas pu l'empêcher de me bouffer ... c'est terrible de ... quand t'es pas près de moi j'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdu... même si je sais que c'est pas vrai... y'a pas moyen que j'arrive à me convaincre du contraire..._

"-_Je sais Dean... c'est... c'est de ma faute ... je suis tellement désolé..._

"-_Tu pouvais pas savoir Cass... le problème c'est ... c'est que je ne sais pas comment ... ce que ... si je vais me prendre un pain dans la gueule ou si tu seras là pour moi... je ne savais pas... j'ai eu peur de t'appeler Cass..._

"_-Dean..._

"-_J'ai besoin de toi...et peur en même temps... et ça m'emmerde..._

"-_C'est vrai qu'on se retrouve dans une situation délicate, nos deux problèmes sont en totale opposition..._

"-_Et l'un empire l'autre et vice versa, parce que je suis pas à l'abris de te prendre dans mes bras et de provoquer un de tes éclats à la place et dans l'autre sens, si tu t'en prend à moi, ça empire mon état de loque. Voilà ! C'est ça ! Voilà ce que je suis devenu moi, une vrai loque ! Génial ! J'avais bien besoin de ça !_

"-_Ne dis pas ça Dean..._

"-_Mais si ! Je suis au bord des larmes à chaque secondes comme une fillette. Putain ! ... _

_._

_"-Regarde ça au fait !_ Lui dit-il en s'écartant un peu pour lui montrer son cou.

En voyant les traces de ses propres doigts sur le cou de Dean, Castiel reçu un coup au coeur.

"-_Oh Dean..._ Dit-il en passant ses doigts sur les marques, les faisant disparaître. _Pardonne moi Dean ... pardon, pardon..._ Dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, aux endroits où les marques se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant, avant de le serrer contre lui.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi enlacés, Dean était tellement mal et désorienté et Castiel tellement bouffé par sa culpabilité, qu'aucun d'eux n'eut le moindre geste équivoque, ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment.

Dean se sentait un peu mieux à présent et il était bien là, au creux des bras de son ange, apaisé, toujours en manque, toujours ce trou béant de lui dans son coeur, mais mieux.

"-On sort de là ? Dit Dean.

Castiel releva la tête de son cou pour le regarder et lui sourit en acquiesçant.

Dean éteignit l'eau et ils sortirent de la cabine pour se sécher rapidement.

Castiel remit ses vêtements et reluqua Dean, qui retourna dans la chambre, complètement nu, pour prendre de quoi se changer dans son sac et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, les bras croisés, pour le regarder s'habiller. Après tout, c'était SON chasseur, pourquoi s'en serait-il privé ?

Dean qui était parfaitement conscient du regard de son ange sur lui prenait tout son temps. Mais, à peine l'avait-il enfilé, que Castiel était devant lui, les doigts accrochés aux bords de son jean. Il avait visiblement décidé que ce serait lui qui allait lui boutonner, glissant bien ses doigts à l'intérieur exprès, en le regardant d'un air insolent. Dean le laissa faire un sourire en coin et l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Castiel boutonna son jean jusqu'en haut et fit glisser ses doigts sur son ventre pour continuer sur les flancs et finir dans son dos, qu'il gratifia de toujours plus de caresses du bout des doigts, remontant plus haut pour griffer légèrement le creux de sa colonne vertébrale en redescendant jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean, faisant naître des tas de frisson sur la peau du chasseur.

"-Humm... Cass... t'as de la chance qu'on a autre chose à faire sinon...

"-Sinon quoi ? Dit-il en faisant revenir ses mains sur son ventre pour les faire monter sur son torse et jusqu'à son cou, qu'il entoura de ses bras.

"-Sinon...Dit-il en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, pour lécher la sienne d'une manière si érotique que les ailes de Castiel en bruissèrent. Sinon je t'aurais attaché les mains à cette poutre... Dit-il en désignant le plafond. ... et j'aurais torturé tout ton petit corps d'ange, de mes caresses, de mes mains, de ma langue, jusqu'à te faire crier et jaillir tes ailes, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de te faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin...

A ses mots, les yeux de Castiel devinrent violets, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il en resta muet.

"-Tu dis rien ? Demanda Dean un grand sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

"-Non... je visualise... j'ai tout vu...

"-Ah oui, c'est vrai que si tu vas voir dans ma tête, tu vas me voir te faire des choses auxquelles tu n'as même jamais pensé Mon Ange...Dit-il amusé, rougissant un peu.

Castiel ne dit rien.

"-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Nerveux ? Dit-il.

"-Naaaannnn... Dit Castiel. ... Impatient ! Fini-t-il en se jetant sur sa bouche.

Tout ceci faisait beaucoup de bien à Dean, il prenait de lui, se remplissait de lui et son coeur le faisait moins souffrir et Castiel faisait tout, lui aussi, pour lui donner de sa personne et était très impatient de lui en donner encore plus.

Dean recula doucement pour interrompre leur baiser avant qu'il ne contrôle plus rien, Castiel le regarda mécontent, ce qui le fit sourire et il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts :

"-Faut que je finisse de m'habiller si tu le permet. Dit-il en tentant de se dégager de lui.

Mais Castiel le fit reculer et il heurta la porte d'entrée qui était derrière lui et il posa son avant bras en travers de son torse pour le maintenir avant de saisir son sexe à travers son jean de son autre main, lui faisant mal.

Et soudain...c'était évident !

"-**Putain de merde !** S'exclama Dean en se dégageant de toutes ses forces, en repoussant Castiel, pour s'éloigner de l'ange collé à lui qui n'était plus le sien.

Et il vit les choses revenir à la normal dans les yeux de Castiel, il vit le changement.

"-Dean ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas ce que Dean faisait si loin de lui alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser ... la seconde d'avant ? ...non ?

"-C'était plus toi Cass... C'était plus toi je le sais ! Je sais pas depuis quand mais c'était plus toi !

"-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

"-C'est quoi là dernière chose dont tu te souviens de tout ce qui vient de se passer ?

"-Heu... Je t'ai dis que .. que j'étais impatient et je t'ai embrassé, on s'embrassait c'est pour ça que je ne comprend pas comment tu peux être si loin de moi ... je ... c'est déconcertant ...

Dean fut soulagé, ça ne faisait pas longtemps. Juste quelques secondes. Surement quand il a interrompu leur baiser...

"-Il semblerait que ce soit la contrariété qui déclenche le changement, ce genre de choses.

"-La contrariété ?

"-Oui quand j'insiste pour quelque chose, quand je t'empêche de faire quelque chose, ou ... quand j'interromps un baiser...

"-C'est ce qui s'est passé là ?

"-Oui je crois... Mais vraiment ça devient flippant... parce que si tu ne m'agresse pas forcement verbalement, je fais comment moi pour savoir ? Et, donc ... Putain ! Si ça se trouve c'est arrivé d'autres fois et j'ai rien vu ! Si ça se trouve ça existait déjà avant le marais !

"-Non je ne crois pas Dean...Pas avant le marais ! On s'en serait rendu compte ! Tu t'en serais rendu compte ... Dean... Tu viens de t'en rendre compte ! Tu me connais assez maintenant pour voir !

"-Ouais bah je suis pas si doué que ça, parce que j'ai pas vu tout de suite que tu n'étais plus là !

"-_Je suis désolé Dean..._

"-**Oui je sais !** Dit-il sèchement, se blessant lui même de parler à Castiel sur ce ton.

Castiel baissa la tête, il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire.

"-Excuse moi Cass. Dit Dean en revenant vers lui. Je ne devrais pas m'en prendre à toi, excuse moi, je sais bien que c'est pas de ta faute. Dit-il en lui faisant relever la tête pour qu'il le regarde. Allez on bouge ! Allons chercher ma caisse ça nous fera prendre l'air. Fini-t-il en déposant un baiser réconfortant, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, sur ses lèvres.

Dean prit son tee shirt propre qu'il avait posé sur le lit pour le mettre, enfila des chaussettes et une chemise.

"-On passe d'abord voir Sam et Bobby pour leur dire et voir s'ils veulent venir aussi. Dit-il en finissant de s'habiller.

"-D'accord. Dit doucement Castiel.

A la petite voix de son ange, Dean revint vers lui et le serra dans ses bras pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

"-On va s'en sortir Cass, on va trouver une solution, on peut pas rester avec cette menace permanente de toutes façons hein ? On va trouver. On va au lac et en rentrant, on se fait une réunion au sommet ok ?

"-Mais toi, reste sur le qui-vive pour pouvoir m'esquiver le cas échéant.

Dean acquiesça en prenant ses clefs de voiture dans sa veste de treillis et son quarante-cinq dans sa combi, qu'Anna avait mit sur une chaise près du lit et glissant son arme dans son dos, il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais Castiel l'arrêta, en attrapant le bout de ses doigts, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

"-La chambre de Sam et Bobby est de l'autre côté, tu as vraiment l'intention de traverser le parking sans chaussures Dean ?

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses pieds à son tour et bougea les orteils.

"-Heu non, tu as raison, "Air-Castiel" c'est mieux !

Castiel sourit et l'emporta avec lui.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sam et Bobby, ils dormaient encore. Dean hésita un moment à les réveiller, mais s'ils partaient sans leur dire et qu'ils se réveillaient avant qu'ils ne soit revenus du lac, ils se poseraient des tas de questions, ils s'inquiéteraient. Il prit donc la décision de réveiller son frère quand même.

Lâchant les doigts de Castiel, il se dirigea vers le lit de Sam doucement pour ne pas réveiller Bobby tout à côté et tapota l'épaule de son frère :

"-_Sammyyyy..._ Chuchota-t-il près de son visage.

Sam n'eut aucune réaction, il dormait profondément. Dean se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu être un méchant et que monsieur Sammy ne se serait rendu compte de rien qu'il serait déjà mort.

Secouant la tête, il du se résoudre à le secouer un peu :

"-_Sam... Réveille toi ..._

Sam fronça les sourcils.

"-_Laisse moi dormir encore un peu ...je suis claqué..._

"-_Je vais chercher la caisse au lac avec Cass..._

"-_Pourquoi maint'nant, tu m'emmerde on pourrait pas y aller plus tard ?_

"-_Mais non, vas-y dors. On reviens vite, pas besoin d'y aller tous, on fait juste l'allée retour, repose toi Sammy. A tout à l'heure..._

"-_Humm Mouais...à tout'..._

Dean se redressa et regarda Castiel en haussant les épaules, avant de le rejoindre glissant de nouveau ses doigts dans les siens.

"_-T'es sûr que tu veux y aller qu'avec moi Dean ? Sam a raison on pourrait y aller plus tard, pour que l'un d'entre eux vienne avec nous._

"-_Mais non ! Allez ! Allons-y !_

Un bruissement d'ailes, c'était Balthazar.

"-_Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous allez quelque part ?_

"-_On va au lac récupérer ma caisse et nos affaires, tout est resté là-bas !_

"-_Faites vite alors ! Je reste surveiller ici._

"-_Ok ! Mais après faut qu'on te parle, on a un petit problème._

"-_Heu moi je ne suis pas sexologue les gars hein !_

"-_Mais t'es con !_ Dit Dean au bord de rire.

"-_Non Balthazar c'est moi qui ai quelque chose qui cloche._

"_-Qu'est ce qui se passe_ _?_

"-_On va pas rentrer dans les détails maintenant, mais on crois que Cass est revenu avec un passager du marais._

"-_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par un passager ?_

"-_Je me comporte comme si j'étais possédé par moment..._

"-_Et c'est ciblé ... uniquement sur moi pour l'instant._

Balthazar posa sa main sur la tête de Castiel en fermant les yeux.

Au bout d'une minute d'un silence pesant, il retira sa main en faisant une grimace d'incompréhension.

"-_Je ne vois rien... a part quelques vibrations divergentes, qui doivent venir de ce qui est Dean en toi, il n'y a rien.._

"-_Rien ?_ Demanda Castiel.

"-_Non vraiment !_

"-_Mais qu'est ce qui provoque ça alors ?_

"-_Tu es peut-être juste exaspérant !_ Plaisanta-t-il.

"-_C'est pas drôle Balthazar._ Dit Castiel mécontent. _On reparlera de ça tout à l'heure._

"-_Rôôhh excuse moi ! Oui d'accord on reparlera de ça quand vous serez revenu ! Allez filez ! Il fera nuit dans une heure ne perdez pas de temps !_

"-_Oui._ Dit Castiel. _Plus vite on est parti, plus vite on sera revenu._

Dean se serra contre son ange, qui l'entoura de ses bras et ils s'envolèrent en direction du lac.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Dean fut horrifié.

"-Putain, mon bébé ! Il s'en est fallu de peu !

"-Oui en effet ! L'eau est montée plus que je ne l'imaginait, c'est sûrement dû à toute la végétation qui se trouve dans l'eau.

En effet, l'eau du lac avait largement passé la barrière qui délimitait anciennement le marais. Et l'impala était à présent à environ un mètre du bord.

Dean ouvrit le coffre et donna ses chaussures à Castiel avant de prendre les siennes et de les chausser.

"-C'est dingue ce que ça change tout ! Dit-il en faisant ses lacets. c'est tellement différent !

"-C'est vrai, c'est métamorphosé !

"-Tu crois que nos sacs sont toujours sur l'île ?

"-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que Raphaël a tout emporté..

"-Quoi ? Putain parle pas de malheur, avec toutes nos armes, notre matériel ?

"-Allons voir au lieu de tergiverser !

Dean se tourna vers lui, le scruta un instant, ...un doute...

"-Quoi ? Demanda Castiel en enfilant son trench.

"-Non rien. Allons y. Dit-il en mettant son cuir.

"-Tu sais quoi ?

Dean le regarda s'approcher de lui sans répondre, attendant la suite.

"-Je veux que tu vois ce qu'on a réussi à faire, que tu vois ce pour quoi tu souffres aujourd'hui, peut-être que ça fera du bien à ton coeur. Fini-t-il en passant son bras dans son dos, sous son cuir, pour le maintenir contre lui.

"-C'est à d... Commença Dean, qui se tu en voyant les ailes de Castiel jaillir dans son dos et claquer dans l'air, immenses et encore plus ... extraordinaires en plein air.

"-On va faire un tour...

"-Vrai ?

"-Vrai..

Et en un battement, ils se retrouvèrent à au moins dix mètres du sol.

"-Putain préviens quand on décolle, moi je suis pas très à l'aise dans les airs tu sais.

Castiel lui sourit et battit une nouvelle fois des ailes les propulsant encore quinze mètres plus haut.

"-Regarde !

"-...

Dean en resta bouche bée.

"-Alors ? On a fait du beau travail tu trouves pas ?

"-C'est dingue ! WOW !

Castiel regarda le visage de Dean et sourit devant son regard émerveillé.

"-C'est la psyché de Dieu, bon avant il n'y avait pas ces arbres éparpillés un peu partout, qui dépassent de la surface mais ça rend bien !

"-Tu rigoles, ça rend ce lac encore plus beau, ça donne une impression d'... ouais d'irréel !

Castiel volait à présent au dessus de l'eau et Dean baissa les yeux sur la surface qui réfléchissait le ciel et il les vit... eux... se reflétant dans ce miroir liquide, se voir dans les bras de son ange dans toute sa splendeur lui fit un effet de dingue, il se prit la réalité en pleine face tout à coup et sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa soudainement que leur couple était particulièrement atypique, deux hommes oui, mais de deux espèces différentes qui plus est et que du coup, lui, il allait vieillir, devenir sénile, vieux, moche et ridé, alors que Castiel n'allait pas bouger d'un poil... et qu'ils auraient l'air bien fin tout les deux... ça le fit sourire.

"-Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Lui demanda Castiel qui fut intrigué par son silence.

"-Nous. Dit-il.

Castiel baissa la tête à son tour, vit leur reflet et descendit lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit à environ trois mètres de la surface.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, un moment, sans rien se dire et d'un battement d'ailes qui fripa la surface, Castiel les redressa, remontant de quelques mètres pour serrer Dean contre lui et l'embrasser. Dean répondit à son baiser avec frénésie entourant son cou de son bras droit. Et ils montèrent, montèrent, montèrent, si haut que quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils pouvaient voir le lac dans son ensemble en un coup d'oeil.

"-Wow ! C'est grand ! Notre île c'est celle là ? Montra-t-il en pointant son doigt.

"-Oui.

"-Oui de toutes façons je suis con .. y'en a qu'une !

"-Oui il semblerait que ce soit le seul monticule qui n'ai pas été immergé.

"-Ok! Et là bas ! C'est la voix ferrée...l'eau est presque en haut du talus ! Elles ne semblent pas si éloignées l'une de l'autre finalement ! Ca faisait plus grand quand on devait se taper le chemin à pieds à travers la fange ! Maintenant ça fait plus si loin ! Dis donc... heu... J'y pense ... on va pas se faire repérer là comme ça au milieu du ciel ?

"-Personne ne peux nous voir Dean.

"-On est invisible ?

"-A l'oeil humain oui.

"-Ok ! Mais en parlant d'humain... tu trouves pas bizarre toi qu'il n'y ai personne ? Pas de badauds, pas de curieux, pas de journalistes ! Rien ! C'est quand même un putain de phénomène naturel qui vient de se produire et personne ne s'en est rendu compte ? Comment c'est possible ?

"-C'est vrai que c'est pas normal, Raphaël doit y être pour quelque chose, il a dû faire intervenir les Principautés ou les Puissances pour régler ce problème un peu trop gros pour la compréhension humaine.

"-Les quoi ?

"-Les Principautés et les Puissances. Ce sont des esprits supérieurs... comme des Conseillers, qui peuvent régler ce genres de choses.

"-Le gouvernement de Dieu quoi !

"-Pas vraiment parce qu'il n'y a que Dieu qui prend des décisions. Mais eux gèrent les problèmes de manutention si je puis dire ainsi. Ils ne sont rien à part des employés, même si leurs pouvoirs sont immenses.

"-Ok ! Donc pour les gens, c'est quoi ? Ils voient toujours le marais ?

"-Non... c'est encore mieux que ça ! Je pense que pour les gens, le lac a toujours été comme ça !

"-Et pourquoi pas moi, pourquoi pas nous ?

"-Tu veux dire Toi, Sam et Bobby... Il n'y a que vous qui êtes passés au travers, parce que vous êtes responsable de ce changement...

"-Avec toi.

"-Avec moi oui. Mais moi, je suis un ange, je n'ai pas été atteint par l'aveuglement, parce que je n'en était pas une cible.

"-Ok !

Castiel les avait fait redescendre et abordait à présent leur petite île salvatrice où la fulgurite avait laissé un trou profond et dont le sol tout autour était brûlé, sûrement par la quantité d'énergie vive qu'ils avaient produit pour la détruire. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Dean eut un petit moment de flottement, mais retenu fermement par Castiel, il se tint sur ses jambes très vite.

"-Wow ! Étourdissant ce petit vol !

Castiel replia ses ailes dans son dos sans les dissimuler et Dean se posta devant lui.

"-_Merci..._ Lui chuchota-t-il. Avant de lentement nouer ses bras autour de son cou, pour l'embrasser.

Castiel glissa ses bras sous son cuir, pour l'enlacer à son tour, répondant à son baiser avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve, tout en lui caressant doucement le dos.

"-Je t'aime tellement Cass... Lui dit-il contre sa bouche caressant ses lèvres des siennes.

"-Moi aussi Dean je t'aime...

Le coeur de Dean fit un bond dans sa poitrine, le dire était tellement bon, mais se l'entendre dire était autrement plus délicieux et lui réchauffait le coeur comme rien d'autre ne pouvait le faire, il s'en rendait compte depuis qu'il subissait ce manque dans son coeur. Aimer et être aimé en retour voilà bien quelque chose de merveilleux, mais aimer un ange et être aimé de lui, ça dépassait toutes les notions d'Amour, l'Amour d'un ange est éternel et bien plus grand que les cieux, de quoi réchauffer un coeur douloureux à la perfection et ils étaient toujours lèvres contre lèvres, profitant tout deux de cette douce caresse, quand une larme perla à l'oeil de Dean.

"-Qu'est ce que tu as Dean... S'inquiéta Castiel en amenant sa main droite au visage du chasseur pour effacer cette larme.

"-C'est rien, c'est encore mon coeur qui me joue des tours, je t'ai dis que j'étais toujours au bord du débordement. Dit-il doucement en souriant. J't'aime à en crever Castiel... et je le sais et je le sent jusqu'au fond de mes tripes... et c'est bon Cass, c'est bon, je t'aime ! Répéta t-il avant de ramener ses mains de chaque coté de son visage et de l'emporter dans un lent, profond, langoureux et délicieux baiser, qui fit fondre Castiel et enivra ses sens, recouvrant son corps de frissons et faisant trembler ses ailes de bonheur.

"-Et bien les amoureux !

La voix les fit sursauter, loin de penser une seconde que quelqu'un allait débarquer. Paniqués ils se tournèrent vivement vers le nouveau venu qui arborait un grand sourire, sûrement satisfait de les avoir surpris, l'air décontracté, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

"-On aime prendre des risques à ce que je vois !

"-Gabriel ! S'exclama Castiel. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

"-Oh moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir p'tit frère !

Castiel ne répondit pas, attendant sa réponse.

"-Je suis là parce que je sais les humains matérialistes, quand j'ai vu que vous étiez parti en laissant tout derrière vous, je me doutais que vous reviendriez pour récupérer vos affaires, je voulais vous voir. Vous avez de la chance que Raphaël soit trop con pour y avoir pensé, sinon ce sont ses anges de mains que vous auriez trouvé ici !

"-Tu voulais nous voir pour quoi ? Demanda Dean.

"-Pour vous mettre un peu au jus de ce qui se trame là haut.

"-Ouais on sait déjà ce qui se trame, Raphaël veux prendre la place de Dieu et nous tuer pour pas qu'on l'en empêche !

"-Non non ! ! Dit-il en s'approchant d'eux. Il ne veux pas VOUS tuer ! Il veux tuer Castiel ! Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi lui et pas toi d'ailleurs !

"-Que moi ?

"-Oui oui ! Que toi !

"-Mais pourquoi a-t-il soudoyé Crowley pour me liquider alors ?

"-C'est vrai ?

"-Mais oui ! Et il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il réussisse.

"-Étrange parce que son discours actuel est "Tuez Castiel mais surtout pas l'humain !"

"-Il veux nous séparer ! Réalisa Castiel.

"-Ouiiiii ! C'est ca ! Tu as raison ! Il veux vous séparer ! Faire tuer Dean par Crowley, l'envoyait en Enfer et donc on sait tous qu'un ange ne va jamais deux fois en enfer hein ! Et..

"-Ah bon ? Le coupa Dean. Mais pourquoi ?

"-Il brûle. Lâcha Castiel.

"-Oui ... Bon c'est ce qui se dit hein ! On est pas allé vérifier, mais oui il paraîtrait qu'un ange qui va en enfer, en ressort et y retourne, brûle et meurt. Donc Castiel n'aurait pas pu aller te chercher une deuxième fois.

"-Et un autre ?

"-Non Dieu n'est plus là. Donc sans l'aval de Dieu impossible d'y pénétrer ! Et donc pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, maintenant il opte pour tuer Castiel parce qu'un ange mort...

"-Disparaît. Fini Castiel.

"-Voilà ! Donc pas de résurrection ou de retrouvailles au Paradis possible !

A l'exposé de cette éventualité, Dean qui avait les doigts de Castiel mélangé aux siens, les serra plus fort.

"-C'est bien ça, il veut vous séparer ! Alors VRAIMENT ! Faites moi le plaisir d'éviter de vous faire chopper ! Évitez de vous faire repérer comme vous l'avez fait ici ! Là haut la révolte s'organise en attendant la grande bataille, alors ne faites pas les cons ! On a besoin de vous vivants ! Pour botter le cul de ce trouduc de Raphaël.

Dean et Castiel acquiescèrent.

"-Au fait ! ... Gabriel ...

"-Oui Dean.

"-On a un petit soucis, heu... en fait on croyais que Castiel était possédé par quelque chose qui était ici mais Balthazar nous a dit que non...

"-De quoi tu me parle là ?

"-J'ai des moments de ... Dit Castiel qui ne trouvait pas de mot.

"-C'est plus lui !

"-Quoi ?

"-Il y a des moments... très courts ... ou ce n'est plus Castiel ... où il y a autre chose qui prend le contrôle..

"-Et je m'en prend systématiquement à Dean.

Gabriel s'approcha un peu plus d'eux et posa sa main sur le coeur de Castiel en fermant les yeux pour mieux voir et les rouvrit d'un coup surpris.

"-WOW ! C'est puissant entre vous ! C'est dingue ! Votre luminosité n'est pas exagérée, elle est réelle ! ... Heu Dean, tu peux lâcher sa main un moment, je vous reçois les deux et c'est trop pour moi là.

L'archange, vit l'hésitation du chasseur et vit un voile de peine tomber sur son visage à l'instant même ou le contact entre eux fut interrompu sans pour autant ternir leur lumière.

"-Il y a autre chose non ? ... Dean ... Dean a aussi quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, je me trompe ?

"-Non t'as raison, mais moi ça n'a rien à voir.

"-Attendez, vous m'expliquerez ca après pour l'instant...

Gabriel referma les yeux, sa main toujours posée sur le coeur de Castiel et se concentra.

Il avait vraiment l'air de fouiller dans tout les recoins, fronçant les sourcils, faisant non de la tête et au bout d'une minute, il rouvrit les yeux en reculant d'un pas.

"-Je ne vois rien.

"-Il n'y a rien ? Demanda Dean.

"-Non, soyons clair : Je ne vois rien ... Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il n'y ai rien !

"-Ah je préfère ça en un sens. Dit Dean.

Gabriel le regarda perplexe.

"-Je préfère penser qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on peut éventuellement retirer, que rien et ça voudrait dire que Castiel change et que j'ai pas fini de me prendre des pains dans la gueule. Dit-il en reprenant le bout des doigts de son ange dans les siens.

"-Ah mais il te frappe en plus ?

"-Mais oui ! Le changement est radical, l'autre est mauvais !

"-Et je ne m'en prend qu'à Dean, c'est dangereux, je pourrais le tuer !

"-Et c'est depuis quand ?

"-Depuis... ici. Dit Dean.

"-Ah ...

"-Nooooonn! Ca a commencé juste avant qu'on arrive ici ! Dans la voiture sur le chemin pour venir ici justement !

"-Oui exact ! Confirma Castiel.

"-Et point particulier, il ne se souvient pas... contrairement à la créature qui parlais par sa bouche dans le marais un peu plus tard, ou là il s'entendait parler.

"-Tu as raison Dean, ce sont deux choses totalement différente !

"-Donc c'est tout nouveau... Dit-il en réfléchissant le regard perdu dans les vaguelettes devant lui.

.

"-**Je sais !** S'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux hommes devant lui. Il vous faudrait le miroir de Mnémosyne !

"-Mnémosyne ? La Déesse de la mémoire ? Demanda Dean.

Gabriel et Castiel se tournèrent vers lui en penchant la tête, Gabriel, médusé et Castiel tout sourire, fier comme un paon.

"-Non mais vous me prenez vraiment tous pour un demeuré ma parole !

"-Non non... Balbutia Gabriel. Mais en principe, pour les gens, c'est la mères des muses, pas la déesse de la mémoire ! ... Enfin bref... heu oui.. le miroir de Mnémosyne ! Il vous faudrait ça pour voir ce qui a changé en Castiel.

"-Mais il y a des siècles qu'il a disparu du Paradis ! Dit Castiel.

"-Oui je sais bien... Vous devriez aller voir l'Observateur ! Il est la mémoire de la race humaine, peut-être qu'il pourrait retrouver sa trace, en fouillant dans les rapports de ses prédécesseurs.

"-Qui c'est ça l'Observateur ? Demanda Dean.

"-Giles. Dit Castiel.

"-Aaaah !

"-Je vais me renseigner de mon côté, mais vous allez le voir, on ne sait jamais.

Dean et Castiel acquiescèrent.

"-Et toi Dean ? Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait tout a l'heure... Tu ... il y a un problème ... je l'ai vu quand je t'ai dit de lâcher la main de Castiel, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

"-hm.. comment dire ?

"-Dean subit des effets de manque, on a dû retirer un surplus d'énergie, de Mon énergie, que le rituel avec la fulgurite a provoqué en lui et a cause de notre fusion son corps ... son coeur est en manque ... heu ... de moi.

"-D'accord... heu... si j'ai bien compris, votre fusion fonctionne par des transes ?

"-Oui c'est ça. Dit Dean hésitant, de peur de devoir rentrer dans les détails.

"-Et a ce que je vois il suffit que tu le touche pour aller mieux ?

"-Heu non pas vraiment... je le touche parce que mon ... coeur me fait mal si je suis loin de lui et même à quelques centimètres ! Ca m'apaise donc, mais ça ne me guérit pas... il faut ... il faut plus pour que je sente un mieux...

"-Ah ok ! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et bien mes cocos, vous n'avez plus qu'à faire fonctionner votre fusion ! Mettez vous en transe ! C'est évident !

"-Oui Gabriel, on a pas attendu après toi pour savoir ça, mais avec l'autre problème, celui de Castiel, c'est pas... rassurant, pour moi.

"-Oui on ne sait pas comment je pourrait réagir, changer d'un coup et l'étrangler, le tuer ! C'est trop risqué.

"-Ah oui je comprend... et puis bizarre de soudainement se rendre compte qu'on est avec quelqu'un d'autre hein ? S'amusa-t-il en regardant Dean.

"-C'est clair ! Dit Dean amusé à son tour.

"-Donc vous devez trouver le miroir impérativement...

"-Et oui... Dit Dean en prenant un air dépité avant de rire doucement.

"-En tout cas je vous souhaite bien du courage les mecs ! Trouvez le miroir ! Moi je cherche de mon côté.

"-Oui oui. Dit Castiel. On va aller voir Giles.

"-Bon moi je vais repartir avant qu'il envoi un groupe de ses guignoles d'anges de mains pour me retrouver. De toutes façons avec Balthazar que j'ai réussi à intégrer et moi, vous ne serez pas à court d'info. Je vous tiens au courant au fur et à mesure.

"-Merci Gabriel. Dit Castiel.

"-C'est normal, il faut qu'on fasse revenir Dieu, il faut qu'on purifie le Paradis de la vermine. Et donc Castiel fait très attention, Raphaël veut vraiment ta peau et il fera tout pour arriver à ses fins ! Soyez extrêmement prudents. Allez je vous laisse ! Et restez pas ici, prenez vos clics et vos clacs et casser vous ! Allez Salut ! Dit-il en leur faisant un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Dean et Castiel restèrent un petit moment sans rien dire, les yeux toujours fixés vers où se trouvait l'archange, assimilant les nouvelles informations. Dean n'arrivait pourtant pas à se retirer de la tête l'image de Castiel mort dans ses bras et la douleur qui serait la sienne si ça venait à arriver. La déchirure qui se produirait dans son coeur et la douleur insupportable qui y éclaterait, comment pourrait-il surmonter un truc pareil ?

"-_Impossible._ Dit-il à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui le sorti lui même de sa torpeur.

"-Dean ? S'inquiéta Castiel en se postant devant lui. Ca va ?

"-Non. On aurait pas dû avoir ce genre de conversation ... sur ta mort ... vu mon état actuel de manque...Dit-il la gorge serrée, la respiration rapide, le coeur battant à toute vitesse. Me laisse pas Cass... Jamais ! Dit-il avant de se passer nerveusement la main sur le visage. Je pourrai pas...je pourrai pas...

Castiel voyant la panique monter à une vitesse fulgurante dans les yeux de Dean, l'agrippa par le cou pour le serrer contre lui, refermant ses ailes sur eux par réflexe, pour que le réconfort soit plus fort.

"-Mais il n'est pas question que je te laisse Dean. Allez reprend toi, on parlais juste des projets de Raphaël, maintenant qu'on sait à quoi s'en tenir on sera plus prudent... et on a Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna, on a de quoi voir venir la menace et de quoi se protéger...

"-De quoi TE protéger !

"-Oui.

Dean se serra plus fort contre lui, fermant les yeux, le nez dans son cou, calmant peu à peu sa crise de panique.

"-Allez Dean... il va falloir qu'on s'en aille avant de se faire repérer et la nuit tombe en plus. Dit-il en caressant sa nuque et rouvrant ses ailes.

Dean s'écarta de lui, en acquiesçant. Castiel déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et ils se mirent en quête de réunir leurs sacs, retrouvant ceux de Sam et Castiel posés dans l'eau, sur le bord, celui de Dean contre un sapin et celui de Bobby un peu plus à l'écart dans l'herbe. Puis ils revinrent l'un vers l'autre et tenant chacun deux sacs par leur anse dans une main, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et en un battement d'ailes, ils se retrouvèrent à côté de l'Impala.

Le chasseur jeta les sacs dans le coffre et ils grimpèrent en voiture.

Quand Dean mit le contact, l'Impala ne démarra pas.

"-Allez Bébé ... t'es pas jalouse parce que j'ai été faire un tour en ange quand même ! A moins que tu fasses la gueule parce que je t'ai abandonné ici ? Allez Bébé ! Fini-t-il en tournant la clef de contact à nouveau.

Castiel regarda Dean amusé et le moteur se fit enfin entendre.

"-AAaahhh ! Voilà ! C'est bien Bébé ! ... Elle est très susceptible ! Dit-il à Castiel en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire de gamin.

Castiel s'approcha au plus près de lui et l'attrapa par le cou pour l'embrasser.

"-Humm.. C'était pour quoi ça ?

"-Parce que je t'aime..

"-Oh! J'aiiiime ! Dit-il en faisant demi tour, pour prendre le chemin du retour.

Castiel resta près de lui, la main gauche posée sur sa cuisse pour garder le contact et Dean posa sa main droite sur la sienne en croisant leurs doigts.

.

Ils firent la route dans un silence religieux, profitant du bienfait de leur contact prolongé et de leurs dernières minutes de solitude, se disant juste des choses en pensées.

Arrivés au motel, quand Dean gara l'impala devant leur chambre, il faisait nuit et Sam et Bobby, qui devaient guetter leur retour, sortirent sur le pas de la leur, Balthazar derrière eux.

Dean et Castiel prirent les sacs et les autres affaires de Sam et Bobby dans le coffre et allèrent les rejoindre.

Voilà !

L'heure était venue !

Réunion au sommet !

* * *

**Voilà ! Vous n'aurez pas le chapitre 33 aussi vite hein ! J'ai un miroir a trouver lol**

**J'ai un slash a écrire pour un OS "Aime le, mieux que moi" Les Destiel Addicts savent de quoi je parle lol **

**Et puis peut-être aussi un petit entretien avec un chasseur et son ange, ... peut-être...**

**En tout cas ****J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **merci pour vos reviews. 

**Bisou et a très vite ! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Voilà le chapitre 33 ! **

**Attention ... Aïe. Vous pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu hein ! LOL**

**Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture ! **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews ! **

**Et je vous dis A tout a l'heure .. en bas ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 33**

* * *

Quand la porte de la chambre se referma sur le petit groupe, Sam explosa :

"-Putain ! Dean est ce que t'es pas un peu dingue ?

"-Castiel a failli te tuer ce matin et toi, tu te rends compte qu'il est encore possédé par ce... truc et tu t'en vas comme ça avec lui ? Serais tu inconscient ? Ajouta Bobby.

"-Mais je peux très bien m'en sortir tout seul avec ses "sautes d'humeurs" si je peux dire comme ça !

"-Bien sûr ! Reprit Sam. T'en sortir tout seul... comme tu t'en es sorti quand il t'a mit la gueule en vrac tu veux dire ?

"-Tu aurais dû nous réveiller. Dit Bobby.

"-Mais j'ai essayé... Monsieur Sam voulait dormir encore un peu !

"-Et alors ? Pourquoi y aller tout de suite ? Ou même tiens, tu n'avais qu'à y aller avec Balthazar ! Dit-il en mettant ses chaussures.

"-Impossible._ Je ne peux pas..._

"-Quoi tu ne peux pas ? Balthazar a montré qu'il était bien des nôtres et toi tu ne peux pas...

"-Mais non... pas ça...

"-Il ne peut pas s'éloigner de moi. Dit Castiel en resserrant les doigts de Dean qu'il avait dans sa main. Ca lui fait trop de mal.

"-Et puis de toutes manières, c'est bon hein ! On est là, il ne s'est rien passé ! Si on passait à autre chose ? Ragea Dean.

"-Non on ne passera pas à autre chose ! Dit Sam. Qu'est ce que Castiel a ramené du marais ? Il faut qu'on le sache ! La créature n'est pas morte quand vous avez fait votre...truc de fusion ?

"-On ne sait pas trop en fait. Dit Castiel. Il semblerait que ce soit autre chose. Quand cette chose parlait par ma bouche, je m'en souvenais et il y a les autres fois.. où je n'ai pas de souvenir.

"-Ca veux pas dire que c'est pas la même chose ! Dit Bobby. C'était quoi cette créature qui a attrapé Dean ? Je sais que j'ai vu Marie, j'en suis sûr !

"-Qui est Marie ? Demanda Balthazar.

"-Notre mère. Dit Dean.

"-Tiens donc ! Et est ce qu'elle t'a parlé ?

"-Oh oui beaucoup ! Elle me disait que je serais mieux avec elle comme avant, que les autres allaient m'oublier, qu'ils ne me méritaient pas. Que de toutes façons ma place était avec elle maintenant.

"-On va pas aller très loin avec ça !

"-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre Dean ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit en premier ? Demanda Castiel.

"-Elle ... elle m'a dit "_je suis celle qui vient te chercher ... c'est l'heure Dean, c'est l'heure de venir avec moi",_ J'ai rien compris, elle me disait ça ... comme si c'était naturel, pas comme une menace !

"-Elle a dit Mot pour Mot _"je suis Celle Qui Vient Te Chercher"_ ?

"-Oui Cass, mot pour mot c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit._ "je suis celle qui vient te chercher"_.

"-_Mon dieu..._ Souffla-t-il.

"-QUOI ?

"-C'était un fetcher !

"-NAN ! Fit Bobby au bord de la panique.

"-QUOI ? ... Bordel de merde **QUOI ?** Hurla Dean.

Castiel regarda Dean et s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son bras.

"-Les fetchers sont ceux qui viennent chercher ... ceux qui vont ... mourir

"-...

Dean resta bouche bée un instant avant de reprendre :

"-_Dans la peine..._ Chuchota-t-il.

"-Oh là là ! ! ! Intervint Balthazar. Vous partez en banane là ! Alors on lâche l'accélérateur, on freine et on se remet en première les mecs ! Non non ! ! Vous étiez dans le Marais des anges je vous rappelle ! Toutes les créatures étaient déviées de leur vraie activité, alors non non n'allez pas dans cette direction, vous vous égarez ! VRAIMENT !

"-Mais c'était un fetcher c'est sûr ! Sinon elle ne lui aurait pas dit ça ! Dit Castiel.

"-Oui, je ne dis pas que s'en était pas un, mais la déviance est telle que ça ne veut pas dire grand chose ... tous les humains meurent un jour ! Donc elle n'a pas vraiment menti ... sauf sur l'immédiat de la chose.

"-Mais je rêve ! Dit Sam, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers lui. Y'a que moi qui se rappelle que Dean est mort cet après midi ou quoi ?

"-**QUOI ?** Hurla Dean.

"-Mais oui ! Dit Balthazar. Ca n'a pas duré mais c'était une mort quand même !

"-Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire de quoi vous parlez ? Je suis mort ?

"-Oui. Dit Castiel. Après que la dernière once de mon énergie ait été ôtée de toi, ton coeur s'est arrêté.

"-Et je suis mort longtemps ?

"-Même pas une minute... Balthazar est arrivé tout de suite... Après tout s'est enchaîné et c'est vrai que personne n'en a reparlé, je suis désolé Dean.

"-Pas grave hein je suis juste mort ! ... C'est pas comme si c'était un événement important putain ! S'énerva-t-il.

A ses mots Castiel se tourna vivement vers lui :

"**-Tu trimbales toujours ta sale carcasse sur cette terre ! Alors tes états d'âme on en a rien à foutre !** Ragea "Castiel" son index planté sur son torse.

Dean le repoussa loin de lui violemment.

"-Je me casse d'ici ! Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Tout le monde fut sorti de sa léthargie muette au claquement de la porte.

"-**Dean !** Cria Sam en le suivant.

"-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Castiel, qui savait pertinemment qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à la façon dont Dean l'avait bousculé, mais ne se souvenait pas de quoi.

"-Il se passe que tu viens encore d'agresser Dean. Dit Balthazar.

"-Agresser ? Je lui ai fait du mal ?

"-Non, juste verbalement, mais il va vraiment falloir trouver ce que c'est, c'est vraiment inquiétant !

"-Gabriel nous a dit de chercher le miroir de Mnémosyne. Dit Castiel en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

"-Reste ici Castiel ! Sam est allé le voir. Mais répète ce que tu viens de dire là ? Le miroir...

"-... de Mnémosyne, le miroir de Mnémosyne pour voir ce que j'ai qui a changé. Dit-il en baissant la tête, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte.

L'envie d'aller voir Dean le dévorait.

"-Jamais entendu parler ! Dit Bobby. Qu'est ce que la mère des Muses a à voir avec le fait que tu sois possédé par un truc ? Et à quoi peut bien servir un miroir ?

"-A voir ce qui a changé en moi récemment. Mnémosyne est la Déesse de la mémoire. Et c'est normal que tu n'en ai jamais entendu parler, ce miroir est resté des millénaires au Paradis ! Gabriel a dit qu'on devait voir avec Giles pour le retrouver, que peut-être il y aurait une trace de ce miroir dans les archives des observateurs.

"-Pourquoi ? Vous ne savez pas où il est ? Pourquoi il est plus au Paradis ?

"-Il a disparu il y a quelques siècles...

"-Disparu ? Mais comment...

"-Parce que je l'ai volé. Le coupa Balthazar, avec un grand sourire.

"-Tu l'as volé ?

"-Balthazar ! S'exclama Castiel outré.

"-Oh quoi ? Je ne faisais de mal à personne ! Je suis clepto, c'est pas de ma faute ! Rit-il. Mais réjouissez vous ! Pour le coup ça tombe bien ! Le miroir n'est pas aux mains de Raphaël au moins ! Dit-il fièrement.

"-Mais pourquoi avoir volé ce miroir ? Demanda Castiel indigné.

"-Oh mais je n'ai pas volé que ça ! S'amusa-t-il. J'aime les belles choses qu'est ce que vous voulez ... et en ce qui concerne ce miroir... il est particulièrement beau... et pour ne rien gâcher Mnémosyne est ... super sympa et... sexy les mecs, je vous raconte pas !

...

* * *

En sortant précipitamment pour rattraper son frère, Sam faillit le percuter dans l'obscurité, ce dernier n'étant finalement pas allé loin, juste à deux pas de la porte. Il grimaçait la main sur la poitrine.

"-Ca va Dean ? Demanda Sam inquiet.

"-Je peux pas ... je peux même pas me barrer faire un tour en bagnole merde !

"-C'est à ce point là ?

"-A ce point là oui, je peux même pas prendre une douche sans faire une crise si tu veux savoir. C'est tellement douloureux Sammy si tu sav... Oui c'est vrai tu sais ... Jess...

"-Ah mais c'est cette douleur là ?

"-Oui ! Un immense sentiment de peine, de manque qui me ronge en continu. La seule chose qui m'apaise, c'est le contact direct avec lui, il faut que je le touche. Parce que même à deux centimètres de moi, même si je le vois, mon coeur fait comme si je l'avais perdu.

"-Mais comment faire pour ... tu vas quand même pas rester comme ça non ? ... si ?

"-J'en sais rien, j'espère pas ... Enfin, de toutes façons, temps qu'il a ce truc en lui qui m'agresse et qui me fait rechuter automatiquement dès que je vais un peu mieux, pas moyen de reprendre le dessus, ou quand j'ai le temps de remonter un peu, c'est pour retomber d'encore bien plus haut, comme maintenant. Il faut que ça s'arrête Sam, pour que ça ! Ca s'arrête ! Dit-il en pointant son coeur avec une grimace.

"-On trouvera ce qu'il a Dean, on trouve toujours une solution, on a toujours trouvé une solution à tout toi et moi !

"-C'est vrai. Mais de toutes façons, Gabriel nous a parlé d'un miroir qui pourrait nous montrer ce qui merde chez Cass.

"-Un miroir ?

"-Oui le miroir de Mnémosyne la déesse de...

"-De la mémoire.

"-Oui voilà.

A ce moment là Bobby sortit de la chambre d'un pas décidé et fut surpris de les trouver à deux mètres de la porte.

"-Ah bah au moins j'ai pas eu a vous chercher trop longtemps !

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bobby ? Demanda Dean.

"-Castiel nous a parlé d'un miroir...

"-Le miroir oui quoi ?

"-C'est Balthazar qui l'a.

"-Tu déconnes ! Dit Dean.

"-Non c'est vrai ? Demanda Sam.

"-Oui ! Il vient de nous le dire ! Venez ! Dit-il en retournant vers la chambre.

Sam regarda Dean, d'un regard interrogateur :

C'est bon tu te la sent pour retourner là dedans ?

"-Ouais c'est bon ! De toutes façons j'en ai besoin, il faut que je retourne auprès de Cass avant de me mettre à chialer comme une gonzesse. Dit-il en souriant amusé mais grimaçant.

Sam lui sourit et entoura ses épaules de son bras pour reprendre la direction de la chambre où Bobby était déjà retourné en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Dean vit tout de suite Castiel qui assis sur le lit de Bobby, se penchait pour le voir, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Dean s'éloigna de Sam pour aller s'asseoir auprès de Castiel, pendant qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux.

Dean s'assied au plus près de son ange, glissant son bras gauche dans son dos tandis que Castiel posait sa main sur sa cuisse.

"-Alors comme ça c'est toi qui a le miroir de Mnémosyne ? Demanda Sam à l'archange.

...

Pendant que son frère réexpliquait pour Sam, Castiel se pencha vers l'oreille de Dean, le frôlant exprès de son nez et de sa bouche.

"-_Je suis désolé Dean...Pardon_. Chuchota-t-il.

Le souffle de l'ange à son oreille, dans son cou, fit frisonner Dean qui tourna la tête vers lui, posant son front contre le sien.

"_On arrive au bout Cass. On va s'en sortir..._ Lui répondit-il en pensées.

"_Je t'aime Dean._

Dean ferma les yeux, ça lui faisait du bien.

"_Humm..Tu me manques Cass... _Dit-il en resserrant l'étreinte de son bras dans le dos de Castiel.

Castiel se senti rougir sous l'insinuation qu'il y avait dans sa phrase.

"_Tu me manques aussi Dean..._ Finit-il par lui dire aussi.

Dean frotta son front contre le sien en soufflant tentant de se concentrer pour sortir des images qui s'étaient projetées dans sa tête et finit par se retourner vers les autres et entrer dans la conversation :

"-Où est-il ce miroir ? Dit-il.

"-Mais c'est moi qui l'ai tu n'écou...

"-Oui ça j'avais compris ! Le coupa-t-il. Je te demande où tu l'as planqué ?

"-Dans une cachette connue de moi seul.

"-Et bien ... t'attends quoi ? Vas le chercher ! Qu'on sache vite et qu'on se débarrasse de ce parasite qui me ... qui **nous** gâche la vie. Finit-il par dire en regardant Castiel.

"-Ok ! J'y vais ! Mais après je le récupère hein ?

"-Mais ouiii t'inquiète pas ... on te le rendra ton jouet après ... Cass ?

"-Oui oui ! ! Ca ne me pose pas de problème, ce qui est en bas n'est pas en haut au moins.

"-Ce n'est pas un jouet par contre ! Râla Balthazar. C'est une personne avant tout ! Alors je vais le chercher, mais soyez poli et courtois ! Mnémosyne est quelqu'un de très sensible, alors soyez gentil avec elle !

"-T'inquiète. Dit Dean. On est toujours très gentils avec les vieilles dames.

"-CE N'EST PAS UNE VIEILLE DAME ! S'offusqua Balthazar. C'est une déesse dans tous les sens du terme. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Vous verrez par vous même de toute façons et évitez de baver sur le tapis en sa présence, ça n'est pas très élégant. Allez ! J'y vais ! A tout de suite !

Balthazar ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il s'était déjà envolé.

"-Cet archange est dingue ! Dit Dean.

"-Dis Castiel ! Demanda Sam. C'est vrai ? Elle est aussi belle que Balthazar le dit ? Ou il se fout de notre gueule ?

"-Ah non, il ne ment pas du tout ... comment dire ... oui !...Elle est ... Absolument sublime !

"-A bon ? A ce point là ? Demanda Dean.

"-C'est une déesse... Dit Castiel comme si c'était une évidence.

"-Il me tarde de voir ça de mes yeux ! Dit Sam.

"-Hm. Fit seulement Dean, qui se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait complètement.

.

"-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Bobby au bout de cinq minutes. Il lui en faut du temps pour aller chercher ce miroir !

"-C'est vrai. Dit Castiel c'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu...

"-Tu peux pas le localiser demanda Sam.

"-Non il est dissimulé.

"-Hein ?

"-Aux yeux des autres anges pour pas que Raphael ne le trouve avec nous ! Anna et moi sommes aussi dissimulés.

"-Hey ! Je pense à un truc au fait ! Pourquoi Mnémosyne ?

"-C'est vrai ça ! Tu viens de me faire réaliser ! Dit Sam.

"-De quoi ? Dit Castiel ne comprenant pas du tout.

"-Pourquoi il vient avec elle ? Le miroir ne marche pas sans elle ? Et... Il la tient prisonnière ou quoi ?

"-Ah ! Non ! Mnémosyne est dans le miroir ! Dit Castiel. Elle est bien prisonnière mais dans son miroir. Le miroir n'est en fait qu'un ... comment dire.. c'est un passage magique... heu...

"-Quoi ? Demanda Dean qui voyait que Castiel essayait de dire quelque chose mais semblait en vouloir éviter d'autre. Allez lâche le morceau va ! Quoi ?

"-En fait ... Dans le miroir il n'y a pas que Mnémosyne ... il y a ... heu...

"-Caaaassss... S'impatienta Dean.

"-...Dieu a emprisonné le Mont Olympe à l'intérieur... enfin...son reflet. Mais le miroir ... le passage ne peut être utilisé que par Mnémosyne.

"-Il a enfermé la concurrence ? S'offusqua Dean sidéré.

"-Je rêve ! Dit Sam pendant que Bobby se laissait tomber sur un fauteuil stupéfait.

"-C'est pour ça ! Dit-il. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont disparu soudainement !

"-Le seul vrai dieu, c'est Dieu lui même ! Dit Castiel en se redressant. Ils s'étaient partagé les éléments et les hommes parce qu'ils se croyaient des dieux, parce que mon père ne se montrait pas, ils en déduisirent qu'ils pouvaient prendre le pouvoir parce qu'il ne devait rien y avoir au dessus d'eux, mais ce n'est pas de leur faute... ils ignoraient qu'il y avait Dieu. On les dit des dieux mais en fait ce ne sont que des créatures magiques, elles même crées par Dieu pour gérer l'humanité, mais elles ont oublié qui était leur père.

Les trois chasseurs en restèrent muets.

"-Et donc il n'y a que Mnémosyne qui a le pouvoir de sortir parce qu'elle avait fait sien du temps et de l'histoire et si elle avait été emprisonnée totalement le temps se serait arrêté ! Et aussi parce qu'elle était la seule à s'être souvenue de Dieu quand elle le vit.

"-C'est complètement dingue ! Dit Sam.

"-Et ça explique tellement de choses ! Dit Bobby.

"-Enfin... Tout ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi Balthazar n'est toujours pas revenu avec ce fameux miroir ! Dit Dean.

"-Si ça se trouve il se l'est fait voler. Rit Sam.

"-Parle pas de malheur.

"-C'est tout de même inquiétant. Dit Castiel en se levant. Et je ne peux rien faire, on risquerait de se faire repérer.

"-Bon ! Ca fait quand même qu'un quart d'heure. Dit Bobby. Il va sûrement arriver, c'est Balthazar ...

"-Ouais. Dit Dean. Attendons de toutes façons on a que ça à faire puisqu'on ne sait pas où est sa cache.

* * *

Au bout de presque deux heures, Sam était allongé sur son lit les mains derrière sa tête, Bobby était toujours dans le même fauteuil à bougonner, tandis que Dean s'était posté devant la fenêtre et Castiel s'était collé dans son dos, ses bras autour de lui, la tête sur son épaule, tout deux regardant l'extérieur en silence.

"-Bon ! Dit Sam. Moi je commence à avoir les yeux qui se ferment tout seul les mecs ! On fait quoi ?

Castiel se décolla de Dean et ils se tournèrent vers lui.

"-On va vous laisser vous reposer et en faire de même. Dit Castiel.

"-Ouais. Reprit Dean. Et au pire s'il arrive on aura au moins eu un peu de repos avant de repartir dans on ne sait quelle aventure.

"-Ok ! Ca marche ! Dis Sam.

"-J'en suis ! Dit Bobby en se levant péniblement de l'inconfortable fauteuil pour se diriger vers son lit.

"-Allez ! Reposez vous et on se dit ... Bah... à demain ou a tout à l'heure hein ?

Sam et Bobby acquiescèrent et Dean entraîna Castiel vers l'extérieur. Il voulait marcher un peu, prendre l'air donc traverser le parking à pied était un bon moyen d'y remédier.

"-Dean ... tu es sûr que tu préférerais pas rester dormir auprès d'eux, au lieu de te retrouver tout seul avec moi ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

"-Ah oui je suis sur oui. J'ai un lit à ma...

Sans aucune raison précise, il s'était retourné vers la porte de la chambre de son frère et quelque chose attira son attention, lâchant la main de Castiel, il retourna sur ses pas.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais Dean ?

"-Attend deux secondes... Dit-il en arrivant devant leur porte et se baissant pour ramasser quelque chose par terre que Castiel ne vit pas de la où il se trouvait.

Le rejoignant à la lumière, il fixa son attention sur ce que Dean tenait à la main et qui semblait l'intriguer, vu comment il détaillait la chose.

Et quand il arriva près de lui, Dean se tourna vers lui, en brandissant la chose.

"-Tu perds des plumes noires Cass.. Dit-il d'un ton grave.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux et lui prit la plume entre ses doigts, c'était bien une plume d'ange, à n'en pas douter, mais une des siennes ? Pourquoi était-elle noire ?

"-Les anges n'ont pas de plumes noires !

"-C'est pas une de tes plumes ?

"-Dean...

Castiel commençait à paniquer.

"-Viens ! Dit Dean en le saisissant par la main pour l'entraîner en courant à travers le parking et rentrer en trombe dans leur chambre.

Dean alluma la lumière et fit quelques pas dans la chambre pour qu'il y ait assez de place autour d'eux.

"-Ouvre les !

"-Dean...

Castiel avait peur.

"-Cass. Lui dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. Montre moi... il faut qu'on sache si elle vient bien de toi.

"-Dean...

"-Quoi ?

Castiel lui montra le sol derrière lui et Dean se retourna pour trouver une autre plume près du lit là où il s'était assis dans l'après midi avant qu'il ne l'appelle dans la salle de bain.

Dean la ramassa et la compara avec celle que Castiel tenait toujours entre ses doigts tremblants et constata que c'était la même.

"-Montre moi tes ailes Cass. Répéta-t-il en lui tendant la plume.

Castiel opina de la tête et les fit jaillir de son dos en baissant la tête, les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir.

"-Putain !

Castiel redressa la tête et planta son regard dans le sien complètement paniqué.

"-C'est moi ?

"-Oui Cass... Elles font bien partie des tiennes.

Castiel tourna lentement la tête vers son aile droite et vit que bon nombre de ses belles plumes blanches avaient viré au noir et certaines ne l'étaient pas complètement, le noir venant des calamus et se propageait tel un venin dans ses rémiges, tournant la tête sur son autre ailes il s'effondra à genoux.

"-Cass ! Putain c'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Dean en s'agenouillant devant lui.

"-...

"-T'en as à peine une dizaine !

"-Dean ... et ... et derrière ?

"-Ah oui j'ai pas regardé, attend.

Dean se releva et fit le tour pour voir le dos de ses ailes et se mordit la lèvre en levant la tête les yeux fermés, passant sa main sur son menton.

Son silence inquiéta tout de suite Castiel.

"-Dean... Dis moi !

"-Je suis désolé Cass... c'est ...

"-Quoi ?

"-C'est pire... y'en a plus, y'en a partout, sans parler de celles qui sont en train de changer... Dit-il en revenant devant lui.

Castiel replia ses ailes et les dissimula.

"-Cass qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Castiel se releva en lui retournant le dos.

"-Cass merde ! Parles moi ! Dis moi ce qui se passe. Dit-il en venant se poster devant lui. J'y connais rien en plumes d'ange moi ! Pourquoi tu changes de couleur ?

Castiel ne répondit toujours rien et regardait les deux plumes dans sa main.

"-Cass... Dit-il insistant en posant sa main sur son épaule.

"-**Ne me touche pas !** Dit Castiel en relevant les yeux sur lui, le regard rempli de haine.

Dean ne répondit rien et leva les mains devant lui en faisant un pas en arrière comprenant tout de suite que c'était l'autre et attendit quelques secondes que Castiel revienne.

.

"-Cass...

"-...

L'ange ne répondit pas et avait de nouveau la tête baissée sur les deux plumes dans ses doigts. Dean porta son attention aux dites plumes et clignant des yeux pour remettre sa vision d'aplomb n'étant pas sur de ce qu'il voyait, il regarda les plumes dans ses mains de nouveau en ouvrant la bouche en un grand "o" de stupéfaction, constatant que de fines veinules noires envahissaient les mains de Castiel depuis les plumes qui en perdaient de leur noirceur. Et sans réfléchir une secondes aux conséquences, il fit un pas vers Castiel et d'un geste rapide lui arracha les plumes des main pour les jeter par terre dans son dos... grave erreur...

A ce moment là les ailes de Castiel jaillirent, il le regarda les yeux injectés du même noir et se jeta sur lui avec une rage terrible.

Dean n'eut le temps de rien faire que Castiel l'avait déjà attrapé par le col de sa veste des deux mains et le fit voler comme un rien à travers la pièce, le faisant se fracasser sur une petite table qui se trouvait près de la salle de bain.

"-**Cass !** Cria-t-il pour le faire revenir, voyant que l'autre était toujours là et qu'il revenait vers lui.

Il essaya de se relever vite pour essayer de l'esquiver mais l'ange était déjà sur lui et il lui administra un coup de poing monumental en plein visage, lui cognant la tête dans le mur derrière lui en même temps, il crut sentir éclater son oeil gauche sous la violence du coup.

"-**Putain Castiel reviens merde !** **REVIENS ! **Hurla-t-il de désespoir avant que l'ange complètement fou ne lui décoche un autre coup de poings au visage empirant la douleur à son oeil et l'éjecte de l'autre coté des deux lits d'un grand coup de pied dans le ventre.

"-**Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça !** Dit Castiel en contournant lentement les lits, pour revenir devant lui, ramassant ses deux plumes au passage et les serrant dans sa main gauche..

Dean, effondré sur le sol devant la fenêtre, essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il fallait que Castiel revienne, il le fallait sinon ça allait mal finir pour lui. Mais comment faire ? La chose semblait avoir pris le dessus et ne voulait plus laisser la place.

"_-Castiel...arrête..._ Dit-il paniqué quand l'ange était revenu à quelques pas de lui. _Cass revient... Bat toi bordel... _Dit-il avant que l'ange ne l'attrape de nouveau par son col et ne le soulève du sol comme un pantin. **Sors de lui espèce de saloperie !** Hurla-t-il la gorge enrouée.

"-**Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! **Répéta l'autre rageur.

"-**Quoi ? Ca ?** Dit Dean, enragé, en tendant le bras vers l'aile gauche de l'ange et lui arracher une de ses plumes noires.

L'ange hurla de douleur et le colla au mur avant de se mettre à le cogner à coup de poings répétés.

Un coup, Dean était déjà sonné, deux, trois, il se sentait partir, "_j'aurait pas dû faire ça quel con_", quatre, Dean était KO et l'autre continua à le frapper, lui réduisant le visage en bouillie avec satisfaction jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Dean était inerte, à ce moment là, il l'approcha de lui, son visage près du sien et répéta.

"-**Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! **

Et il le jeta devant lui, la tête de Dean cogna contre la fenêtre, qui se brisa et il retomba entre celle-ci et le lit.

Sam et Bobby entendirent le bruit de vitre brisée dans la nuit et sans réfléchir ou même se concerter, ils se précipitèrent dehors, ils savaient, ils savaient ce qui se passait.

"-**Putain DEEEAAAN !** Hurla Sam en courant à toute vitesse au travers du parking en direction de la chambre de son frère, quand il vit le verre au sol sous la fenêtre, confirmant ses craintes.

Plus aucun bruit ne venait de la chambre il s'attendait au pire.

Arrivant enfin devant la porte il l'ouvrit à la volée et s'engouffra dans la pièce bousculant Castiel qui était sur son passage immobile, regardant Dean par terre et se jeta à genoux auprès de son frère.

"-**Putain Castiel qu'est ce que tu as fait ? **Hurla-t-il en prenant Dean contre lui, regardant l'ange avec une rage qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir.

"-**Merde Dean !** Dit Bobby en arrivant derrière Sam et se précipitant à coté de lui, l'aidant à soulever son frère pour le déposer sur le lit.

"-Oh là là dans quel état tu l'a mis encore merde ! Dit Sam en n'osant pas toucher le visage tuméfié et sanguinolent de Dean. **CASTIEL ! Bouge ton cul bordel ! Reste pas comme ça soigne le ! **

Castiel ne bougea pas, il regardait les trois plumes blanches chiffonnées qui reposaient à présent sur le sol là où s'était effondré Dean.

"-**CASTIEL !** Cria Sam en se dirigeant vers lui.

Aucune réaction de l'ange.

Sam se posta devant lui et lui leva le menton pour qu'il le regarde.

"-Castiel t'es là ? Dit-il en bougeant sa main devant ses yeux.

L'ange regardait dans sa direction, du moins ses yeux mais il ne semblait pas le voir.

"-Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix. Dit-il. Ca me fera sûrement plus de mal à moi qu'à toi de toutes façons hein ?

L'ange ne réagit toujours pas et Sam lui asséna une monumentale gifle qui claqua si fort qu'elle avait dû s'entendre de l'autre coté du parking.

Et le geste, qui même s'il lui avait claquer quelques veines dans ses doigts, eut l'effet escompté et l'ange bougea, portant sa main gauche à sa joue.

Castiel cligna des yeux, regardant Sam qui se frottait la main sur la cuisse pour se soulager un peu et pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était devant lui.

"-Ah ! Enfin ! Et bien il était temps !

"-_Sam ? Qu'est ce..._ Au mon Dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il en percutant soudainement qu'il venait d'avoir une absence. Où est Dean ? Paniqua-t-il. **OU EST DEAN ?**

Sam pivota sur sa gauche pour ne plus être dans son champ de vision, entre lui et le lit où était son frère, sans rien dire, juste pour qu'il constate par lui même.

Et quand Bobby se leva du lit où il s'était assis, dévoilant le visage ravagé de Dean à la vue de l'ange, les yeux de ce dernier s'inondèrent de larmes immédiatement et son visage se décomposa, il était horrifié.

"**-DEAN !** Cria-t-il en se précipitant sur lui.

Ses mains au dessus de son visage, il s'immobilisa, n'osant pas le toucher et ses yeux embués se mirent à couler.

"-Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ? Soigne le bordel ! Dit Sam en s'approchant de lui.

Castiel suffoquait et Sam posa sa main dans son dos.

"-Castiel. Reprit-il calmement. Il faut que tu le soignes, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire, on peut pas le laisser dans cet état, on a personne d'autre.

En fait, Castiel allait le soigner tout de suite mais en amenant ses mains au dessus du visage de Dean, il les vit recouverte de son sang, c'était les mains de son bourreau... et poser ces mains qui lui avaient fait tant de mal sur son visage broyé pour le soigner était quelque chose d'épouvantable et l'avait paralysé.

Castiel montra ses mains à Sam et il comprit tout de suite où était le malaise.

"-Attend je reviens. Lui dit-il tout bas.

Sam alla à la salle de bain et prit une petite serviette qu'il mouilla abondamment avant de l'essorer du trop plein d'eau et retourna auprès de Castiel.

Ce dernier fixait le visage de Dean et ses mains par intermittence avec horreur.

S'agenouillant devant lui, Sam le fit se tourner dans sa direction et prit sa main droite dans la serviette pour la nettoyer de tout le sang dont elle était maculée, puis, reposant sa main sur son genoux, il prit la seconde pour la nettoyer à son tour. Les larmes continuaient de couler des yeux de Castiel qui pleurait en silence en regardant le sang de Dean se retirer de ses mains pour finir sur la serviette blanche.

"-Voilà ! Il n'y parait plus. Dit Sam doucement.

Regardant Castiel bien en face pour immobiliser son regard, il passa la serviette dans son dos, pour que Bobby la récupère discrètement, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation aucune, afin que Castiel ne l'ait plus sous les yeux.

"-Maintenant il faut que tu le soignes Castiel... On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça... D'accord ? ...C'est pas toi qui as fait ça Castiel... C'est cette chose... Tu n'y es pour rien ok ?

Castiel acquiesça et se retourna vers Dean, pleurant toujours en silence.

Tendant ses mains tremblantes au dessus du visage de son amour, il ferma les yeux et les apposa pour le soigner. Quand il sentit l'énergie curative faire son travail, il rouvrit les yeux, laissant toujours s'écouler les larmes qui ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de couler. Et le visage de Dean se répara rapidement ainsi que les diverses autres blessures de son corps.

Quand Castiel ramena ses mains sur ses genoux, Dean revint à lui et dès qu'il le vit, le chasseur se recula brusquement contre le mur derrière lui, terrifié .

"-WOW WOW ! Dean ! Calme toi ! Dit Sam. C'est bon... C'est Castiel ne t'inquiètes pas.

"-Putain ! Dit Dean en soufflant, amenant sa main à son coeur meurtri.

Castiel, en pleurs, complètement anéanti par tout ce qui venait de se passer et la panique de Dean quand il le vit face à lui, sa douleur, toutes ces horreurs cumulées, eurent raison de son contrôle et il s'effondra en sanglots contre le ventre du chasseur, agrippant ses vêtements, pour implorer son pardon.

Prit au dépourvu, les mains en l'air, comme impuissant devant ce qui se passait, Dean eut un moment de flottement, mais se reprenant finalement très vite, il posa sa main gauche sur la tête de Castiel avec douceur et regardant Sam et Bobby, il leur fit deux avec ses doigts de l'autre main, ils comprirent et sortirent de la chambre, juste sur le palier, un petit moment pour les laisser seul, laissant la porte ouverte.

Le coeur de Dean était en souffrance. Les larmes de Castiel lui faisaient autant de bien que de mal, du bien parce que c'était lui et qu'il lui envoyait une profusion d'amour et du mal parce qu'il l'aimait à en crever lui aussi et de le voir dans cet état le torturait. Il l'avait déjà vu verser des larmes en d'autres occasions, deux occasions, mais elles avaient toujours été pour de bonnes raisons, des larmes, pas des pleurs, là Castiel était dévasté de peine, il pleurait vraiment, son ange pleurait, chose incroyable et ça lui faisait vraiment très mal.

"_-Cass..._ Dit-il en lui caressant la tête, au bord des larmes lui même._ Cass, regarde moi s'il te plait._

Il parlait doucement, la peur ne le quittait pas, sachant qu'à tout moment l'autre pouvait réapparaître et ça aussi, ça lui faisait mal.

"-_Castiel..._Chuchota-t-il en baissant sa tête, posant son front entre le haut de son dos et son cou. _Cass... arrête de pleurer ...écoute moi Cass... S'il te plait Castiel..._ Dit-il en se redressant, passant ses mains sur les cotés de son visage pour lui faire lever la tête à lui aussi.

Castiel se redressa complètement et Dean effaça les larmes de son visage de ses pouces, laissant une larme perler à son propre oeil en voyant le regard emplit de peine de son ange et Castiel s'approcha doucement de sa joue pour déposer ses lèvres sur la petite goutte salée.

"-Cass.. Dit Dean en fermant les yeux.

Castiel posa son front contre le sien essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

"-_Je te demande pardon Dean... encore..._ Finit-il la gorge serrée, avant de l'embrasser de ce baiser tout doux et langoureux du début, ce baiser qu'ils aimaient tant, que Dean aimait tant, envahissant leurs corps de frissons.

"_Pardon ... pardon ... pardon Dean... je t'aime tellement.._. Lui dit-il en pensées.

Ce baiser, Dean le reconnu tout de suite, il avait toujours eu le don de le remplir d'un bonheur infini et ça marchait encore malgré tout.

"_Moi aussi je t'aime Mon Ange... Et tout ça n'y change rien... c'est pas toi, c'est cette chose noire qui rode dans ton corps et dont on va se débarrasser le plus vite possible..._

"_Dean je ne veux plus te faire du mal... je ne veux plus... comment empêcher ça ? _

Dean interrompit lentement le baiser, laissant à Castiel le temps de l'interrompre en même temps que lui pour qu'il reste lui.

"-Quand on aura le miroir on saura ce que c'est et on trouvera comment te débarrasser de ça. Et tu l'as pressenti non ? Juste avant que je ne trouve la première plume ... c'est ce que tu étais en train de me dire non ?

"-Oui... je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressentais c'était étrange.

"-Peut-être que maintenant que ça commence à être partout en toi tu le sens venir ...

"-Tu crois ?

"-Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui grandit, c'est une chose qui est là, en toi et qui se déplace.

"-Comment ça ?

"-Les plumes...

"-Oui quoi ?

Dean fouilla la pièce du regard et les vit sous la fenêtre.

"-Regarde. Elles sont redevenues blanches. J'ai vu la matière noire sortir de ces plumes et passer dans tes mains et au fur et à mesure elles redevenaient blanches. C'est donc réversible. Tes plumes ne sont pas teintées, elle sont ...comment dire...

"-possédées...

"-Oui voilà un truc dans le genre, on peut en faire sortir cette noirceur... peut importe ce que c'est.

Castiel lui sourit, il reprenait un peu confiance.

"-On va te débarrasser de ça Mon Ange je te le garantis, quitte à demander à Willow de voler le miroir à Balthazar par magie, s'il ne se magne pas le cul de nous l'apporter, mais on va te débarrasser de cette saloperie ! Finit-il en l'embrassant.

.

"-Heu... hum hum.. fit Sam sa tête passant la porte, leur faisant interrompre ce qu'ils faisaient brusquement.

Dean regarda Castiel méfiant et ce dernier lui sourit avant de tourner la tête vers son frère, ce qui le rassura mais lui envoya une nouvelle dose de peine dans le coeur du fait que la peur restait présente malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"-Excusez mais on peut rentrer maintenant ? C'est qu'il pèle quand même là dehors.

"-Oui oui rentrez, pas de soucis. Dit Dean en se redressant pour enlever son cuir qu'il jeta sur une chaise près du lit.

"-Dites donc on a pas pu s'empêcher d'entendre ce que vous disiez... Castiel a des plumes noires maintenant ?

"-Oui, la chose qui est en Cass se déplace dans son corps. Et certaines de ses plumes sont noires, c'est quelque chose de vivant, ces plumes là par terre ... elles étaient noires tout à l'heure et j'ai vu le noir des plumes en sortir pour réintégrer son corps en passant par ses mains quand il les tenait.

"-On peut donc retirer cette merde de toi ? Demanda-t-il à Castiel.

"-Oui.. il semblerait. Dit-il la gorge toujours serrée. Comment je ne sais pas ... mais ça a l'air faisable. Ce qu'il faudrait savoir c'est où se niche la source, ce que c'est. Finit-il en baissant la tête, n'arrivant pas à se remettre de son sentiment de culpabilité.

"-Et ça il n'y a que le miroir de Mnémosyne qui pourra nous le dire ?

"-Oui. Dit-il en levant les yeux vers Sam avec un léger sourire avant de les baisser à nouveau.

.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce et Castiel restait le regard planté vers le sol.

Il regardait ses trois plumes blanches et le sang de Dean partout sur le plancher, ne pouvant pas en détacher ses yeux. Ses plumes et son sang réunis, il n'apportait vraiment que du malheur à Dean...

"-Bon ! Dit Sam. Faut toujours qu'on dorme un peu ! Parce que du coup on a pas pu ! Alors moi je vais rester là, tu n'as qu'à aller te recoucher. Dit-il a Bobby. Je vais prendre le second lit ici moi.

"-Ok Ca marche ! Dit Bobby. Je suis exténué. Dormez bien les jeunes... du moins essayez de dormir ! Ca sera déjà ça !

Ils le saluèrent et le vieux chasseur prit congé d'eux.

"-Je présume que vous ne faites pas lit à part ? Dit Sam à Dean et Castiel.

"-Tu présumes bien. Rit Dean.

"-Ok !

Sam se dirigea vers le lit libre et retira ses chaussures avant de s'allonger sur le dos.

"-Putain ! Quelle journée de dingue ! Dit-il en soufflant.

"-Ouais ! Je ne te le fais pas dire Sammy !

"- Bon allez ! Bonne nuit les mecs. Dit Sam en se tournant sur le coté pour leur tourner le dos et par la même leur laisser un petit peu d'intimité.

"-Bonne nuit Sammy.

"-Bonne nuit Sam.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent et l'ange se leva pour enlever son trench qu'il posa sur la chaise sur le cuir de Dean, avant de faire le tour du lit.

Dean s'allongea en se tournant sur le coté pour être face à lui quand il se coucha à ses côtés, passant son bras droit autour de sa taille pour l'approcher et l'embrasser langoureusement et silencieusement.

"_Je t'aime._ Lui dit-il en pensées.

"_Je t'aime Dean, mais j'ai tellement peur que ça reprenne le contrôle... tellement peur... pour toi..._

"_Essaye de dormir Cass... ça ne prendra plus le contrôle cette nuit, tâche de dormir un peu Mon Ange._

"_J'espère..._

"_T'inquiète pas... dors..._Finit-il avant de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui.

Castiel s'imprégna de lui, de cette étreinte et cala sa tête sous son menton, contre son torse, claqua des doigts pour éteindre la lumière et entoura le corps de Dean de son bras gauche avant de fermer ses yeux, respirant son odeur et sentant les battements de son coeur avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir bien à l'abris dans les bras de son chasseur.

Dean enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Castiel et embrassa sa tête avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, caressant le dos de son ange, mais les récents événements qui se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête firent qu'il mit du temps à sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà voilà voilà ... Je sais ! C'est pas possible cette manie de faire mal à Dean comme ça tout le temps ! **

**Bah oui ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ... La souffrance fait parti de leurs vies !**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-) **

**Et je vous dis à très vite ! Pour le chapitre 34 ! **


End file.
